Désabusée
by Tatuuum
Summary: Le 1er septembre 1993, Caroline Dorm entame sa septième année à Poudlard et croise le chemin de Remus Lupin, son nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Aurait-elle dû se méfier de ses beaux yeux chocolat ? Caroline croyait fermement que non. Pourtant, le monde n'était pas tout noir ou tout blanc. Elle aurait dû le savoir.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

* * *

 _L_ _a photo_. Elle ondulait sous les doigts de Caroline, recroquevillés autour de ses bords tranchants. Du sang séché ornait l'un de ses coins, une tâche d'amertume fixée à jamais près du visage intact de sa sœur. Elsa souriait, insouciante, ses grands yeux en amandes écarquillés et ses bras serrant le petit ourson en peluche que lui avait offert un vieil ami de la famille. Caroline renifla discrètement et ravala les larmes qui tentaient désespérément de couler le long de ses joues creuses _._ On lui avait souvent dit que c'était beau souvenir, mais personne ne savait vraiment la mélancolie qu'elle ressentait au creux de son estomac, alors que sa gorge se nouait et que ses lèvres frémissaient de tristesse. _Tout aurait pu être différent_.

Aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu par ce jeune garçon, celui qu'elle croisait parfois dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les cheveux débraillés et la mine un peu niaise. Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait survécu.

Jack observait sa fille, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte. Caroline était tout ce qu'il lui restait, et pourtant, il continuait à faire comme si elle ne comptait pas à ses yeux. Le fantôme d'Elsa les pourchassait, son souvenir hantait leur mémoire à tous les deux. Jack se pencha avec élégance et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux d'or de la jeune femme.

« On se reverra à Noël, Caroline. »

Elle voulut lui rendre son baiser, mais il n'était plus là. Il avait déjà dû transplaner au Ministère. Jack était très occupé par les temps maussades qui couraient. En tant que Chef du Bureau des Aurors, il avait le devoir de retrouver le sombre criminel qui s'était échappé d'Azkaban _._ Caroline ne s'attarda pas sur la cheminée, d'où il disparaissait et apparaissait sans crier gare, et reporta son attention sur le visage de sa sœur. Elle s'endormit rapidement, laissant la photo glisser gentiment de ses doigts et tomber sur le sol. Caroline aurait beau lutter, même les souvenirs les plus importants finissaient par être oubliés.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Détraquée

_Chapitre 1_

* * *

 **L** e Poudlard Express s'était arrêté sous l'énorme vague de pluie qui inondait le pays depuis des jours. Caroline frôlait la vitre du train de son nez pointu et cherchait à en percer la buée, ses grands yeux globuleux s'acclimatant doucement à l'obscurité qui l'éblouissait. Il y avait quelque chose dehors. Caroline se gratta l'oreille nerveusement, songeant à s'enfermer dans les toilettes du train mais elle se ravisa quand elle comprit qu'il était trop tard pour se cacher. Elle se contenta de lorgner les petites gouttes de pluie qui serpentaient de l'autre côté de la vitre. Quelque chose flottait dans les airs.

Bianca dévisageait Caroline avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Caro ? » s'enquit-elle.

Un souffle glacial vint sournoisement chatouiller leurs joues et ôta le peu de chaleur du wagon. Caroline se ratatina dans la banquette moelleuse du train. Elle avait la doucereuse sensation qu'une main gelée caressait le bas de ses reins et remontait le long de son échine.

« Ils dansent autour de nous, haut dans le ciel, souffla-t-elle sinistrement.

\- Qui ? »

Caroline arqua l'un de ses sourcils lorsqu'elle découvrit la mine déconfite de ses amis. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se tramait à l'extérieur. Elly fixait la lampe qui s'était éteinte, tandis que Daryl tapotait des doigts avec impatience sur la banquette.

« Des Détraqueurs, ils recherchent _Sirius Black_ … ils pensent peut-être qu'il s'est caché dans ce train. »

Elle darda un œil faussement terrifié sur eux, tandis que la vitre se parait d'une fine couche de glace. Tous tremblaient de froid. Le Détraqueur était tout proche. Bianca ne clignait même plus des yeux, elle ne voulait pas rater une seule miette du spectacle. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle avait l'occasion de croiser un Détraqueur dans le Poudlard Express.

Caroline n'était pas étonnée de les voir fouiller le train. Sirius Black restait introuvable depuis plus d'une semaine. Sa tête était placardée sur tous les murs du Chemin de Traverse. Difficile de se promener chez Fleury & Bott ou à la Banque Gringotts sans croiser son visage creusé et couvert de crasse. Caroline le trouvait réellement effrayant, la folie qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux avait le don de lui dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Elle avait arraché plusieurs avis de recherches tant le visage de Black l'angoissait.

Les luminaires du Poudlard Express se rallumèrent gentiment les après les autres. La menace du Détraqueur s'était envolée. Elly replongea aussitôt son nez dans le nouveau livre de potions qu'ils avaient dû se procurer pour leurs ASPIC et Daryl reprit sa petite sieste, la tête posée sur son écharpe en boule.

« Pourquoi Sirius Black était-il à Azkaban ? chuchota Bianca à l'oreille de Caroline.

\- Il a assassiné son meilleur ami devant une foule de témoins Moldus. Il était un partisan de tu-sais-qui », murmura-t-elle sombrement.

Encore aujourd'hui, des sorciers de toute part étaient soupçonnés d'être partisans de la magie noire. Le doute ne guettait pas Caroline, elle était persuadée que Voldemort gardait encore beaucoup de fidèles dans ses rangs, que ce soit par crainte ou par loyauté. Encore fallait-il les débusquer. Son père avait beaucoup de difficultés à récolter les preuves nécessaires pour les condamner. Et c'était peut-être encore plus effrayant que l'évasion de Sirius Black, car eux, ils étaient bien _vivants et libres_.

« Comment a-t-il fait pour s'échapper ? Ça grouille de Détraqueurs là-bas… »

Caroline haussa les épaules :

« Aucune idée. Il n'était peut-être pas seul.

\- Tu penses à un complice ? » Bianca mordillait son pouce nerveusement.

\- Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. Mais jamais personne ne s'était évadé d'Azkaban auparavant, Black doit être sacrément dangereux. »

Caroline frissonnait intérieurement. Black lui donnait froid dans le dos, surtout quand elle savait qu'il se rapprocherait de Poudlard par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables. Quelque chose était en train de changer dans le monde magique, elle en était convaincue. Daryl et Elly n'écoutaient pas la discussion, tous deux avaient la tête ailleurs. Elly rêvait de devenir Ministre de la Magie et s'acharnait à obtenir les meilleures notes de Poudlard depuis sa première année.

« Je vais chercher des Choco-Grenouilles. »

Caroline sortit du wagon hâtivement, ressassant l'évasion de Black en boucle. Un détail leur avait échappé à tous, mais de quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Caroline garda la tête vrillée sur ses chaussures, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Depuis quelques années, Poudlard n'était plus aussi calme qu'auparavant. Des événements troublants s'enchaînaient, chaque année avait son lot de surprises macabres et inquiétantes. Et comme beaucoup, Caroline était persuadée que c'était uniquement la faute d'Harry Potter…

Caroline percuta quelqu'un dans le couloir. Elle rebondit contre la vitre du train, se retenant tant bien que mal à la manche de l'inconnu. Elle la lâcha aussitôt une fois son corps stabilisé, et leva ses prunelles sombres pour contempler l'heureux propriétaire de cet affreux costume en tweed.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, vous pourriez faire attention », bégaya-t-elle tout bas.

L'inconnu lui souriait avec bienveillance, les mains rangées dans ses poches. L'affreux costume qu'il portait était usé par endroit, raccommodé pauvrement avec quelques bribes de tissus d'un autre vieux costume.

« Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Caroline. »

Caroline ouvrit les yeux, stupéfaite par sa voix suave et harmonieuse, prononçant son nom sans la moindre hésitation. Elle n'avait jamais vu cet homme, et pourtant, il connaissait son prénom. Caroline détailla son visage blême, parsemé de cicatrices et de quelques rides. Il avait l'air si fatigué par la vie. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient négligemment sur son front, un peu gras ou mouillés, elle n'aurait su dire. Cet inconnu avait beaucoup de charme malgré son apparence… _originale_.

Caroline esquissa un rictus mauvais :

« D'où connaissez-vous mon nom ?

\- Il est marqué sur votre badge », lui fit-il remarqué, amusé.

Un sourire bête remplaça son air méfiant. Elle avait déjà oublié ! Caroline jeta un coup d'œil à son badge de Préfète avec une petite moue ennuyée. C'était la troisième année consécutive qu'elle l'affichait sur le coin de sa robe.

« Je dois aller m'entretenir avec le chauffeur du train. Excusez-moi. »

Caroline hocha la tête et s'écarta maladroitement pour le laisser passer. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il était ni ce qu'il faisait ici. Aucun adulte ne prenait le train en temps normal. Peut-être était-il là à cause de Sirius Black ? Elle observa cet inconnu quitter le wagon pour un autre, légèrement fascinée par son allure nonchalante.

« Vous voulez quelque chose ? »

Elle garda ses prunelles sombres solidement fixées sur la porte à présent fermée et répondit distraitement à la marchande de sucreries :

« Quatre Choco-grenouilles volontiers. »

La vieille dame lui tendit quatre petites boîtes colorées. Caroline la remercia et rebroussa chemin après avoir contemplé la porte un instant de plus. Quelques élèves s'échangeaient des bribes de leurs vacances dans les couloirs et bouchaient le passage. Elle dût s'armer de patience pour atteindre la porte de son compartiment.

Caroline prit place aux côtés de ses amis et leur distribua à chacun un petit batracien en chocolat.

« Tu en as mis du temps, râla Bianca. La dernière fois c'était une première année qui t'avait vomi sur les pieds, et aujourd'hui, c'était quoi ? Un troupeau de Détraqueurs ? »

Caroline la fixa d'un air las. Personne ne croyait ses excuses, pas même ses amis. Pourtant, le petit Serdaigle qui lui avait régurgité dessus avait passé la pire journée de sa vie.

« J'ai croisé quelqu'un.

\- Le professeur Rogue habillé d'une robe de chambre ? Se moqua-t-elle de sa langue tranchante.

\- Non, je ne sais pas qui c'était. Et j'ai vraiment croisé le professeur Rogue en robe de chambre… »

Elle avait d'ailleurs eu un mois de retenue pour s'être infiltrée dans sa réserve personnelle au beau milieu de la nuit. La Serpentard avait eu l'idée de confectionner un puissant somnifère pour endormir quelques camarades dont elle aurait bien voulu se débarrasser définitivement, lors des nombreuses apparitions de Gilderoy Lockhart. Toutes ces filles qui gloussaient à sa vue rendait Caroline extrêmement désagréable. Elle avait horreur du bonhomme, et fut bien heureuse quand il était revenu des catacombes de Poudlard, ignorant et amnésique. C'était l'un des meilleurs jours de sa vie.

Caroline ouvrit son paquet délicatement et empêcha la grenouille de sauter. Elle l'enfila dans sa bouche et croqua dedans avec avidité.

« Devine qui j'ai vu la semaine dernière », demanda Caroline en mâchant.

Bianca secoua la tête négligemment. Cette dernière ressemblait à Blanche-neige, une héroïne de conte pour les enfants Moldus. Caroline était tombée dessus par hasard, dans les rues de Londres. Elle était étonnée de la similitude physique entre les deux jeunes filles. Toutes deux arborait des cheveux d'ébènes, courbés à leurs pointes et un teint blanc comme la neige. Bianca possédait néanmoins un grain de beauté au-dessus de sa lèvre pulpeuse, qui la différenciait de cette princesse fictive.

« Le Ministre.

\- J'avais pensé à Tom. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il t'a encore proposé un repas en tête-à-tête ? »

Caroline avait passé se dernière semaine de vacances au Chaudron Baveur, comme à son habitude. Et comme à chaque fois, le propriétaire l'avait invité à dîner, insistant sur le fait qu'il adorait cuisiner des veracrasses. Elle avait eu la gentillesse de lui répondre oui, _une seule fois_. C'était une grave erreur, elle avait passé la soirée la plus traumatisante de toutes. Depuis ce jour, elle évitait soigneusement Tom et se contentait de lui adresser de loin des « bonjour polis » – ce qui consistait pour Caroline à lui lancer un regard glacial à chaque fois qu'il osait s'approcher un peu trop près d'elle.

Cette semaine-ci, le Ministre était entré dans le Chaudron Baveur tard dans la nuit, alors qu'elle révisait son cours de potions pour la rentrée. Il l'avait saluée discrètement et s'était empressé de monter à l'étage, le visage trempé de sueur.

« Je ne suis pas étonnée de voir la Ministre dans un tel endroit, il paraît qu'il a des goûts douteux, continua Bianca en mordant goulument dans sa grenouille en chocolat.

\- Le plus étrange, c'est qu'Harry Potter est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard. Tom l'a aussitôt emmené à l'étage.

\- Qu'insinues-tu ? » S'insurgea Daryl en rouvrant les yeux.

Caroline était étonnée que ses histoires du Chaudron Baveur l'intéressent. Daryl avait la manie de dénigrer tout ce qui n'était pas luxueux ou de noble famille. Les Sang-de-Bourbe étaient sa cible favorite après le célèbre Harry Potter.

« Rien du tout, je dis juste que c'est étrange. Le Ministre ne rend pas visite à n'importe qui.

\- Potter a forgé sa popularité sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne mérite pas toute cette attention », cracha-t-il, anormalement agacé.

Bianca ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais elle fut coupée par des cris stridents provenant du couloir. Plusieurs élèves hurlaient qu'Harry Potter s'était évanoui. Caroline en profita pour s'éclipser. Daryl lui donnait mal à la tête, à force d'être aussi antipathique. Elle sortit une seconde fois de son compartiment et tomba sur des deuxièmes années agitées. Elle les dévisagea sans expression, tout en posant son index sur sa mâchoire. Les jeunes sorciers arrêtèrent de crier et se redressèrent avec de petites mines inquiétées. Caroline n'avait pas bonne réputation, même chez ces Serdaigle, qu'elle croyait trop intelligent pour s'agiter ainsi.

« En quoi le fait qu'Harry Potter se soit évanoui vous permette de crier ainsi, comme des babouins enragés ? »

Ils la fixèrent, avec de gros yeux, totalement intimidés par l'aura néfaste qu'elle dégageait. Caroline avait la réputation d'agresser le moindre enfant. Pourtant, elle les laissait toujours simplement repartir avec un avertissement, contrairement à Percy Weasley qui n'hésitait pas à dénoncer la moindre infraction aux professeurs.

« Doug MacGowell, vous le connaissez ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Personne n'osa répondre, ni même bouger le moindre cil.

« Il paraît que c'était un brillant joueur de Quidditch qui s'évanouissait souvent lorsqu'il voyait des monstres dans le petit cagibi où était rangé les balais de son équipe, près de leur terrain d'entraînement. Bien sûr, personne n'a jamais vu les monstres dont il parlait, mais lui continuait à croire en ses visions et à s'évanouir à tout bout de champ. Tout le monde riait, comme vous… et vous savez ce qui s'est passé quelques temps plus tard ? »

Elle sortit un article de journal de la poche de sa robe – que Bianca lui avait donné quelques heures auparavant – et le fourra devant les yeux des trois Serdaigle. Le nom de Doug MacGowell était inscrit sous une photo où l'on distinguait un corps étalé dans la pénombre d'un petit local.

« Un jour, lorsqu'il s'est évanouit devant le même cagibi, il ne s'est plus jamais réveillé. Et tous les membres de son équipe qui s'était moqué de lui sont morts dans la soirée, emporté par une curieuse fièvre. Si je vous dis ça, c'est parce que Potter n'est pas tout net et qu'il se pourrait que l'histoire se répète… »

Elle s'amusa de les voir détaler, en chuchotant tout bas que se serait la faute de Potter s'ils mouraient dans leur sommeil cette nuit. Caroline jeta un coup d'œil à sa fausse coupure de presse et remercia secrètement Bianca de l'avoir dénichée dans une boutique de farces et attrapes lors de ses vacances en Amérique.

Un sifflement aigu parvint à ses oreilles alors qu'elle percevait déjà le gros ventre d'Hagrid sur le quai, à travers la fenêtre. Le Poudlard Express était enfin arrivé à destination.

* * *

Caroline s'assit au bout de la table des Serpentard, en ne cachant pas sa joie d'être de retour à Poudlard. On aurait pu la confondre avec un cadavre tellement elle rayonnait. Ce n'est que lorsque le directeur prit enfin la parole et présenta les professeurs qu'elle esquissa un bref sourire.

* * *

A la fin du banquet, Caroline gravit les marches des escaliers deux par deux. Il fallait qu'elle récupère l'un des objets Moldus qu'elle avait caché dans le Château, avant de partir en vacances. Elle manqua de percuter un jeune Serdaigle affolé dans sa course. Le regard glacial de la jeune femme le fit couiner de surprise. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ce jeune malfrat. Pourtant, elle resta immobile à le vriller d'un regard profond. Il était seul et tenait une lettre fermement dans sa main. Le jeune garçon balbutia timidement :

« Je dois apporter cette enveloppe au professeur _MaGanogall »_ , réussit-il à articuler.

Caroline arqua l'un de ses sourcils instinctivement.

« N'aurais-tu pas pu attendre demain ? »

Il secoua la tête, apeuré. On aurait dit un petit rongeur, pris au piège dans les griffes d'un félin. Caroline avait envie de rire. Il n'avait même pas l'air de savoir qui était le professeur dont il parlait.

« C'est de mon père. Il m'a explicitement demandé de la lui remettre ce soir », couina-t-il une nouvelle fois, empli de courage.

Il parlait d'une drôle de façon pour un enfant d'une dizaine d'années. Caroline soupira. Les professeurs devaient être à l'étage supérieur en ce moment. Elle le contempla une seconde de plus ; il était attendrissant avec ses joues rouge-tomates et ses cheveux blonds dressés sur la tête. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle connaissait. C'était le petit frère de Bastien, le Préfet-en-chef des Serdaigle.

« Bien, suis-moi mais ne fais pas te bruit… et surtout, tu ne couines pas. »

Elle pressa son dos et ils gravirent ensemble les dernières marches les séparant du deuxième étage. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Caroline l'encouragea à s'avancer à ses côtés et toqua de deux coups puissants contre le chêne brut. Elle percevait des éclats de voix de l'autre côté du mur. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant un faisceau lumineux éclairer leurs figures :

"Miss Dorm, houspilla une voix familière. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- Bonsoir professeur, je souhaiterais parler avec le professeur McGonagall.

\- Fait-la entrer Severus », entendit-elle du fond de la pièce.

Rogue les scruta à tour de rôle et finit par fixer le jeune Serdaigle d'un air mauvais. Caroline posa ses mains sur les épaules de son camarade, pour le rassurer. Son Directeur de Maison prenait un malin plaisir à l'effrayer.

Et c'était efficace.

Le jeune Serdaigle était pétrifié et n'osait plus bouger. Le professeur Rogue pouvait être très imposant au début, Caroline se souvenait très bien de la terreur qu'il lui inspirait lors de sa première année. La Serpentard dut le bousculer pour qu'il pénètre dans la pièce. Il avait failli trébucher dans ses propres pieds.

Tous les professeurs étaient présents. Chourave, Burbage, Flitwick, Lupin… Caroline ne put s'empêcher de l'observer discrètement. Le fameux inconnu du train. Elle aurait dû deviner qu'il s'agissait de leur nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Il ne perdait rien de son charme, entouré de tous ses collègues expérimentés. Elle tritura son badge et lui adressa un sourire discret. Remus y répondit sobrement avec un petit geste de tête, mêlé d'un sourire à faire frémir le cœur de pierre de Caroline.

« Que fais ce jeune garçon ici ? » S'étonna le professeur Dumbledore, derrière ses lunettes demi-lune.

\- Nous avons une lettre pour le professeur McGonagall, de la part de son père. »

Caroline avait répondu à la place d'Erik. Il était incapable de produire le moindre son devant les dizaines de personnes qui le fixaient durement. La chaise du professeur concerné racla le sol sans aucune délicatesse, Minerva était légèrement agacée. Caroline compta cyniquement ses rides, pour vérifier si de nouvelles étaient apparues durant son absence.

« Cela n'aurait pas pu attendre demain ? Nous sommes en réunion, Miss Dorm.

\- Voyons Minerva, ce jeune garçon avait sûrement ses raisons », tempéra le professeur Dumbledore.

Severus se rapprocha dangereusement des deux élèves. Caroline chuchota grossièrement à son encontre :

« Arrêtez de l'effrayer, professeur. Il est déjà à deux doigts de dégobiller son repas sur vos chaussures.

\- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, Miss Dorm. »

Elle encouragea son jeune condisciple à donner sa lettre au professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière la prit brusquement, sans une once de sympathie pour lui. Caroline indiqua au Serdaigle de l'attendre à l'extérieur, tandis que Minerva lisait la missive de son père.

« C'est une simple lettre d'un père inquiet. J'en ai reçu des dizaines de ce type.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnent. Miss Dorm nous fait perdre notre temps, s'exclama le petit professeur de sortilège.

\- Pardonnez-moi, professeur Flitwick, mais ce n'est pas mon avis.

\- Votre impertinence, la prévint Severus Rogue.

\- Vous êtes au courant qu'il a perdu sa mère le jour même où Sirius Black s'est échappé. Erik voulait juste être rassuré.

\- Il ne me semble pas que vous êtes en position de nous faire la morale, Miss Dorm. Je vous prie de sortir de cette classe à présent. »

Caroline n'aimait pas le professeur McGonagall, et ça, depuis son premier jour à Poudlard. Cette dernière reprit son siège central et lui fit signe de déguerpir. Caroline jeta un dernier regard au professeur Dumbledore, qui la regardait toujours avec cet air mutin qui semblait dire « je sais ce que tu penses Caroline, et tu as peut-être raison, mais le moment n'est pas encore venu pour en parler ».

« Miss Dorm, vous passerez à mon bureau demain matin », tonna le professeur Rogue en lui refermant la porte au nez.

Le jeune Serdaigle attendait toujours dans le couloir. De toute façon, il ne savait pas comment rejoindre son dortoir. Caroline l'y escorta à pas de loup. McGonagall lui donnait envie d'avaler une Goutte du Mort-vivant, rien que pour être débarrassée d'elle à tout jamais. Cette vielle chouette aigrie lui donnait de l'urticaire et des bouffées de chaleur.

En s'approchant des dortoirs des Serdaigle, elle vit l'un d'entre eux tourner en rond devant une énorme statue. C'était Bastien. Caroline lui adressa un petit signe gêné et tourna les talons, une fois le jeune garçon entre bonne main. Erik n'allait pas tarder à subir les remontrances de son grand frère.

* * *

Elly attendait Caroline devant le bureau du maître de potions. La Serpentard y était entrée la boule au ventre, sous son regard courroucé. Les craintes de son amie se confirmèrent quand la porte se rouvrit, Rogue menaçant Caroline de son doigt crochu.

« Vous serez en retenue avec le _professeur Lupin_ ce soir. Maintenant disparaissez de ma vue », déclara-t-il méprisant.

Caroline fila sans se retourner. Son bouquin était fermement coincé sous son aisselle, au cas où elle devait en user comme projectile. Elle avait eu de la chance d'échapper aux chaudrons et au classement de potions diverses.

Elly empoigna son poignet fermement au bout du couloir :

« Bon sang, qu'as-tu encore fait pour qu'il te convoque dans son bureau ? S'exclama-t-elle mécontente.

\- C'est une longue histoire. »

Elle utilisait cette excuse dans les cas où elle n'avait aucune envie de raconter ce qui s'était passé. Le regard désapprobateur d'Elly ne la dérangea pas. Caroline l'ignora sans scrupules, angoissée à l'idée de partager sa première retenue avec le professeur Lupin. C'était le seul qui n'avait pas encore fait les frais de ses idées délirantes. Elle espérait secrètement l'impressionner.

Elly et Caroline s'étaient assises au premier rang en ce début d'après-midi. Leurs chaudrons frétillaient déjà. Caroline avait lu attentivement les consignes données par le professeur Rogue et attaquait sa potion consciencieusement. Elle coupa sa racine de Mandragore et jeta délicatement le résultat de son travail dans le liquide transparent. Elle ne sursauta pas, quand le souffle de son professeur vint frapper sa joue rougie.

« Vous prenez de l'avance, Miss Dorm ? Etonné lui-même de ce qu'il venait de demander perfidement.

\- Oui, professeur. »

Il contempla un instant son élève concentrée sur sa tâche. Caroline n'avait jamais pris d'avance dans quoi que ce soit. C'était assurément suspect.

« Dix points pour Serpentard. Mettez-vous au travail ! »

Tous plongèrent leurs regards dans le livre de potion acheté durant les vacances estivales. Caroline ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire ravi, qu'elle ravala immédiatement. Sa potion tournait au jaune poussin. Ce n'était pas écrit dans la préparation qu'un tel effet devait avoir lieu. Elle se mordit les doigts, tentant de chercher une solution à son problème rapidement. Rogue ne devait pas voir ce fiasco. Il avait déjà atteint les rangs du fond et ne tarderait pas à revenir vers elle.

« Elly, ta potion est jaune aussi ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche. Le breuvage d'Elly était rougeoyant, comme écrit dans le bouquin. Ses cheveux s'hérissaient doucement, comprenant son erreur. Elle avait mis trop de racines de Mandragore.

« Echange de chaudron avec moi, s'il te plaît. »

Elly la dévisageait, faussement exténuée.

« Encore une longue histoire ? »

Caroline avait oublié qu'Elly était très rancunière. Elle n'avait donc aucun moyen de sauver sa potion. La jeune femme se rabattit sur sa chaise, vaincue par les effluves chaleureuses qui tournoyaient dans la salle de classe. Son chaudron disparut mystérieusement, et fut remplacé par un autre, désespérément vide.

« Tentative pathétique. Recommencez. »

Le professeur Rogue se sentit plus léger. La normalité était revenue comme une rengaine, accompagnée d'un sentiment de quiétude intense. Caroline partit chercher ses ingrédients sans broncher. Il avait encore eu le dernier mot.

* * *

Sa fourchette tâtait mollement le morceau de viande dans son assiette. Des montagnes de livres lui gâchaient la vue sur sa droite. Des bouquins de potions, de métamorphose et de sortilège. Elly était incollable sur tout, car son temps se résumait à arpenter ces livres de ses petites mains fragiles.

« Je pense devenir végétarienne. Comme le Moldu que j'ai rencontré cet été sur Charing Cross Road. »

Caroline repoussa son assiette, lasse. Ce Moldu était un jeune homme qui défendait les vaches et les brebis d'Angleterre contre l'extermination massive en usine. Elle avait dû lui avouer qu'elle n'avait presque rien compris du système d'abattage.

« Ta retenue avec le professeur Lupin commence à quelle heure ?

\- Dans dix minutes. »

Elle ne voyait même plus Elly à cause de tous ses bouquins. Caroline entreprit de feuilleter quelques livres, tombant sur l'une des pages marquée par son amie.

« Tu t'intéresses aux Animagi ? S'étonna-t-elle, traumatisée par le fait que le professeur McGonagall soit la seule personne qu'elle connaisse à pouvoir user de cette forme de transformation très rare.

\- Qui ne le serait pas ? Pouvoir changer de peau à volonté, sans perdre son intégrité, c'est le rêve de beaucoup de sorciers, crois-moi.

\- Pas moi.

\- Seulement à cause du professeur McGonagall.

\- C'est une raison suffisante », rétorqua-t-elle en observant la table des professeurs.

Lupin était encore là, avec Hagrid. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de les espionner. Le professeur Lupin avait une lueur envoutante dans ses yeux chocolat. Elle n'était pas la seule à l'affirmer. Les deuxièmes années avaient eu cours avec lui aujourd'hui et les nombreux échos qu'elle avait perçus à son sujet dans les couloirs étaient excellents.

La jeune femme attendit de voir son professeur quitter la salle, pour se lever à son tour de table. Ce n'était pas la peine d'arriver en retard. Elle essuya ses mains moites et franchit le pas de porte de la Grande Salle tel un serpent chassant sa proie. Curieusement, le professeur Lupin n'était pas seul. Rogue le fixait avec mépris et faisait claquer sa langue acérée. Quand ils virent Caroline, Rogue se redressa et partit sans rien ajouter de plus. Elle avança timidement vers Lupin, prenant soin de ne pas croiser les onyx de son Directeur de Maison. Remus l'accueillit avec un sourire désolé :

« Votre retenue se déroulera avec le professeur Rogue, Caroline. Il a besoin de vous ce soir. »

C'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Remus l'avait compris en voyant la figure décharnée de Caroline blêmir en une fraction de seconde.

« Venez », ajouta-t-il chaleureusement.

Caroline le suivit à contre cœur, dans les bas-fonds de Poudlard. Étonnamment, le professeur Lupin connaissait les raccourcis qu'elle empruntait avec ses amis. C'était son premier jour et le Château semblait n'avoir aucun secret pour lui.

« Poudlard vous a l'air très familier.

\- Vous êtes perspicace, Caroline. »

C'était un ancien élève, et qui plus est, un élève qui connaissait les passages interdits. Un sourire fendit son visage pâle de bout en bout. Elle le contempla encore un instant, avant de déclarer faussement désobligeante :

« J'imagine que vous étiez un Griffondor.

\- Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ? S'étonna-t-il, rangeant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- C'est évident. »

Remus ria faiblement, comme s'il couvait une toux. Caroline le remercia de sa compagnie, une fois arrivés devant le bureau du professeur Rogue. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, dévoilant le visage gras du Maître de potions.

« Vous êtes en retard, Miss Dorm.

\- Mais…

\- Taisez-vous », la coupa-t-il prestement.

Lupin salua son collègue d'un ton joyeux et disparut au détour d'un couloir. Caroline entra dans la pièce, à la suite de son professeur. Il lui indiqua un chaudron fumant. Elle attacha ses cheveux et retroussa ses manches. Peut-être avait-il décidé d'être aimable aujourd'hui. Rogue fouilla dans sa réserve quelques minutes, puis revint les mains chargées d'ingrédients de toutes sortes et les posa délicatement à côté du chaudron.

« Ne restez pas planter ici comme une idiote. Préparez la racine de Mandragore », lui ordonna-t-il doucereusement.

Caroline s'exécuta sans poser de questions. Il était prêt à l'étriper au moindre faux pas. En plus, la cause de son humeur massacrante lui était totalement inconnue. Elle coupa la racine de Mandragore, pour la deuxième aujourd'hui, et se retourna vers lui quelque peu crispée. Rogue soupira gravement :

« Surveillez la potion, Miss Dorm. »

Il manipulait avec précaution de petites feuilles vertes. Caroline se pencha au-dessus de son épaule, pour observer les gestes adroits de son professeur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des feuilles d'Aconit. »

Elle contourna la table pour se placer en face de lui. Elle connaissait les propriétés de cette plante. Mortelle si utilisée à mauvaise dose. On la retrouvait dans la potion Tue-Loup, du nom même que ces feuilles. Une potion très difficile à réaliser. Caroline fixait Rogue d'un air suspicieux :

« Pourquoi fabriquez-vous du Napel ?

\- Cessez de poser des questions idiotes, Miss Dorm. »

La retenue se déroula pendant deux longes heures. Caroline devait constamment vérifier la potion, sa couleur, son odeur et sa texture. Rogue ne lui adressa pas un seul regard de la retenue, concentré sur sa tâche. Elle ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle il avait expressément dit au professeur lupin qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Caroline ne servait à rien, surtout en potions. Difficile de ne pas paraître idiote à côté de lui.

Alors qu'elle s'endormait sur le pupitre, la voix rauque de son professeur la fit sursauter :

« Ne vous avisez pas de baver sur ma table. »

Caroline se releva péniblement et tourna autour de Severus pour se dégourdir les jambes. La potion fumait toujours. Une pensée totalement incongrue lui vint à l'esprit.

« Qu'est-il advenu du professeur Quirell ? »

Il l'ignora, remuant une énième fois sa mixture verte.

« On raconte qu'il était comme… Sirius Black. Un partisan de vous-savez-qui.

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Rétorqua-t-il désagréablement.

\- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose se prépare, sous notre nez. Seulement nous sommes trop aveuglés pour le remarquer. Voldemort n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ne confondez pas tout, Miss Dorm. Il n'est pas question du retour ou non de…

\- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question justement. »

Severus Rogue se pinça l'arête du nez, agacé de l'impertinence de Caroline. La jeune femme baissa les yeux, craignant d'être pétrifiée en statue de pierre (les Moldus possédaient de fabuleuses histoires que Caroline avait dévorées de bout en bout).

« La retenue est terminée. Allez-vous-en. »

Elle n'insista pas et sortit de son bureau, encore plus angoissée qu'en y entrant. Le dortoir des Serpentard n'était pas loin. Elle se hâta d'entrer dans la salle commune et de se glisser dans ses draps. Le Château n'était plus aussi accueillant qu'il y a sept ans. Elle n'avait plus envie d'y flâner, comme dans sa jeunesse.

* * *

Le lendemain, Caroline se leva tôt pour déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Bianca l'y accompagnait, fraîche comme la rosée du matin. Elles se servirent du jus d'orange et s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles. La Grande salle était bruyante ce matin. Les nouveaux élèves s'habituaient rapidement à la vie de Château. Caroline sortit son devoir estival sur les Moldus de sa robe et le relit une dernière fois. Elle aimait les Moldus. Ils vivaient loin des ensorcellements en tout genre, mais ils trouvaient toujours de la magie dans leur vie. Elle avait naturellement choisi l'étude des Moldus en ASPIC, en plus des potions, des créatures magiques, de la métamorphose et de la Défense contre les forces du mal.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ta retenue avec le professeur Lupin ? »

« J'ai passé ma soirée à regarder le professeur Rogue concocter une potion Tue-Loup », maugréa-t-elle.

Bianca ramassa la Gazette des Sorciers qui traînait sur la table et parcourra le journal rapidement. Elle s'intéressa à l'un des articles de la première page. Une photo de Poudlard y apparaissait.

« Sirius Black aurait été vu non loin d'ici. »

Caroline lui arracha le journal des mains. C'était ce que son père avait craint. Tout était en train de se produire comme il l'avait prédit. L'article occupait une grande partie de la page. Elle le lut rapidement, tenant en haleine son amie. Rien de nouveau n'apparaissait dans le tissu mensonger de Rita Skeeter, mis à part le fait qu'il avait été aperçu à Dufftown. Elle avait mentionné le nom de son père, qualifiant son travail « d'inefficace ». Caroline lâcha le journal avec contrariété.

« Il se ballade depuis près de deux semaines. C'était évident qu'il vienne ici.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Bianca était médusée, ne voyant aucun rapport entre Poudlard et Sirius Black.

« Sirius Black était proche des Potter avant de se retrouver enfermé à Azkaban pour meurtre. Ce ne sont que des spéculations, mais le fait que le dernier Potter vive dans ce Château ne doit pas être une coïncidence avec sa présence dans la région.

\- Tu penses qu'il est là pour Harry Potter ?

\- C'est ce que mon père pense, ce que tout le Ministère pense.

\- Qu'est-ce que Black voudrait faire d'Harry Potter ? S'étonna Bianca.

\- Il ne me l'a pas dit. Mais c'était un serviteur du Mal. Peut-être a-t-il envie de venger son Maître. »

Quelques élèves bruyants passèrent derrière eux. Caroline détourna la tête vers la table des Griffondor. Harry y était assis avec ses amis. Ils discutaient gravement, une coupure de journal semblable dans les mains. Bianca termina son jus d'orange et ouvrit son livre de métamorphose. Caroline reprit soupirante :

« Nous n'avons pas fini d'entendre parler de Sirius Black, comme de la Chambre des Secrets l'année passée.

\- Tu te rappelles quand tu as réveillé le professeur Rogue en pleine nuit, car tu pensais en avoir trouvé l'entrée ? » S'exclama Bianca hilare.

Un sourire fugace étira les lèvres de Caroline. Elle avait fait un cauchemar, dans lequel l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets apparaissait clairement : le Bureau du professeur Rogue. Elle avait frappé à sa porte comme un troll, hurlant des paroles incompréhensibles paraît-il. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était la rage de son professeur, empoignant le coin de son pyjama et la forçant à boire une potion violette immonde. Il était hors de lui. Caroline avait ameuté des dizaines d'élèves, terrifiés par le fait que Rogue abritait le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets. Le professeur Dumbledore avait dû intervenir, pour calmer les élèves et empêcher Rogue de commettre un meurtre.

« Ce n'était pas de ma faute, tu sais comme mes rêves peuvent paraître _réels_ …

\- Tu aurais dû l'expliquer à Lockhart », rétorqua-t-elle l'air narquois.

Caroline gardait une vague image de leur ancien professeur fouillant le bureau de Rogue, certain d'y trouver la fameuse entrée. Il avait pris Caroline au mot et s'était dressé contre son collègue, vérifiant le moindre recoin de la pièce. Ce n'était pas du courage. Il pensait certainement qu'une fois l'entrée découverte, quelqu'un d'autre se chargerait de la refermer. Rogue bouillonnait dans le couloir, en tenant la jeune femme totalement amorphe dans ses bras. Il avait été tenté de la lâcher, quand le troupeau de cornichons s'était formé autour de lui.

« Le professeur Rogue aurait dû me remercier. Il avait enfin une raison valable de s'en prendre à cet abruti… »

Bianca lui tapota l'épaule amicalement. Tout le monde l'avait félicitée pour son talent de comédienne peu après. Qui aurait pu se douter qu'elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle avait dit ? Personne bien entendu.

La Grande Salle se vida peu à peu ; la Grande Horloge sonnait neuf heures. Caroline embrassa Bianca sur la joue et se dépêcha de rejoindre les hauteurs du Château. Elle avait l'étude des Moldus. Caroline prévoyait d'intégrer une équipe spécialisée dans les affaires Moldues, au Département des Mystères à la fin de son cursus. Elle désirait secrètement s'opposer à l'embargo des Sang-Pur contre les Né-Moldus.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Dérangée

_Chapitre 2_

* * *

 _Vendredi après-midi._ Caroline observait attentivement le petit objet posé dans la paume de sa main. C'était un petit chien en plastique, agrémenté d'une pièce en métal. Elle savait que les Moldus s'en servaient pour relier un objet à une prise électrique. Et par une invention totalement inédite, ces mêmes objets s'animaient, comme par magie.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Bianca en posant ses livres sur la table.

\- Un _gadget_ d'après le vendeur Moldu. Je voulais le montrer au professeur Burbage. Il couine et remue des pattes quand il reçoit de l'électricité. »

Elle souriait intensément. Bianca n'avait jamais compris la fascination de Caroline pour le monde Moldu. Pourtant, elle devait avouer qu'elle était amusante à remuer le bout de plastique de tous les sens, le front plissé. De nombreux camarades détestaient sa manie de ramener des objets Moldus à Poudlard, mais elle n'en avait que faire de leurs sarcasmes. Caroline dénichait des objets Moldus toujours plus insolites les uns que les autres. Elle était fière de sa présente découverte et était certaine que le professeur Burbage n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le lui montre.

Peeves surgit soudainement à travers le mur de la Grande Salle. Son voix tonna, aiguë et insupportable. Il se pavanait devant elles, cherchant probablement sa prochaine victime. Caroline lui adressa un joli sourire, car tout le monde savait que le fantôme l'appréciait. Il ne laissait jamais tomber l'une de ces bombes à eau dessus.

La jeune femme rangea son petit chien en plastique dans sa poche et se pencha sur le livre que Bianca feuilletait : _L'art de la Divination_.

« Tu viens aux Trois-Balais ? »

Bianca agita sa main agacée devant le nez de Caroline. Il aurait fallu un troupeau d'hippogriffe pour l'arracher à sa lecture. Caroline ramassa le reste de ses affaires avant de s'en aller. Elle fit un détour par son dortoir, pour les y déposer, et découvrit un parchemin sur son lit. Caroline y jeta un coup d'œil fugace.

 _« Miss Dorm, je vous rappelle la Réunion des Préfèts – Professeur ce soir à vingt heures. Tâchez d'arriver à l'heure, pour une fois. »_

Le professeur Rogue avait signé de ses initiales. Elle fourra le bout de papier dans sa poche et se hâta de quitter le Château. Elly l'attendait déjà aux Trois-Balais.

* * *

Caroline essuya vigoureusement ses chaussures sur le pas de porte, tandis qu'un tintement doux s'élevait à ses oreilles. Plusieurs élèves flânaient aux trois-Balais, une Bièraubeurre dans l'estomac et une autre dans la main. Le soleil se couchait déjà au-delà du Lac Noir, engloutissant la moindre chaleur dans son sillage.

La jeune fille traversa le pub tranquillement. Elle remarqua l'homme affalé à la table ronde proche de l'entrée. Sa longue barbe grise chatouillait son nombril, renforçant l'idée qu'il avait le même âge que Dumbledore. Pourtant, il n'avait même pas quarante-cinq ans. Il travaillait en tant qu'Auror auparavant et était le meilleur ami de Jack, son père.

« Ma petite Caroline…

\- Monsieur Crowney. »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa douce main et l'attira contre lui, un sourire barbare aux lèvres. Elle bascula en avant, quelque peu stupéfaite. Leurs nez se touchaient presque.

« Ton père, ce vieux bougre, il a des soucis à se faire, railla-t-il grassement.

\- Pardon ? »

Le vieil homme lançait des regards de toute part du pub. Caroline crut percevoir un moment de lucidité dans la lueur de ses yeux verts.

« On ne le remarque pas, l'ivrogne. Mais je vois et j'entends tout...

\- De quels soucis parlez-vous ?

\- Je serais tenté de te le dire, Caroline. Tu as toujours été aimable avec moi. »

Il réfléchissait en la contemplant. Elle avait grandi durant toutes ces années. Et lui n'était toujours rien de plus que l'ivrogne de Pré-au-Lard.

« Mais j'ai bien peur que ton père ne le mérite pas. »

Elle était mal à l'aise. A force de noyer son chagrin dans la bouteille, Jack avait été contraint de le licencier. Monsieur Crowney n'avait plus eu le droit de lui rendre visite au manoir. Il avait alors élu domicile à Pré-au-Lard. Il surveillait la petite Caroline depuis cinq longues années. Georges ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle, car la Serpentard lui rappelait ce qu'il avait jadis perdu. Et Merlin sait comme il était difficile de faire fi du passé.

« Je suis désolée pour vous.

\- Ne le soit pas. Je suis fier que tu aies été nommée Préfète une nouvelle fois. »

Il fixait le badge brillant sur sa robe. Elle déglutit. C'était la deuxième fois que son badge lui attirait des ennuis. L'haleine du vieil homme percutait son visage de plein fouet. Elle se tortillait pour échapper à ces bouffées toxiques, mais il tenait son épaule fermement. Caroline était même surprise qu'il puisse mobiliser autant de forces dans l'état où il se trouvait.

« Il se pourrait bien que Sirius Black se rapproche de Poudlard, fais attention à toi… ma petite Caroline. »

Son regard embrumé la transperça. Soit il divaguait, ou soit quelque chose allait réellement arriver. C'était un ancien Auror très doué. Caroline le respectait beaucoup. Il avait sauvé de nombreuses vies, et ses actions restaient trop souvent oubliées, à tort.

Caroline put finalement rejoindre Elly. Des frissons parcouraient son échine par vague. Elle imaginait les mains du vieil homme se poser une nouvelle fois sur elle. Sa peau la démangeait, elle se sentait très mal à l'aise. Elly l'attendait les bras croisés, avec trois tasses de chocolats chauds posées devant elle. C'était sa posture préférée quand elle était énervée. Elly connaissait aussi Georges Crowney depuis des années. Elle était avec Caroline le premier jour où elles étaient entrées aux Trois-Balais, excitées de découvrir le pub dont on parlait tant à Poudlard. Georges était assis à la même table ronde qu'aujourd'hui, aussi soûl qu'il aurait pu l'être.

« Notre cher vieil ami a passé l'après-midi à guetter ton arrivée. »

Elly porta sa tasse dégageant de délicieuses odeurs sucrées à ses lèvres. Elle l'avait observé longuement, car malgré qu'elle détestait le fait qu'il soit obsédé par Caroline, elle le trouvait sale et répugnant. On racontait beaucoup de choses dans le dos de l'ivrogne, des rumeurs abominables, qui n'auraient jamais dû atteindre les innocentes oreilles des élèves de Poudlard. Caroline s'assit sur le petit banc, en face d'Elly, particulièrement préoccupée par tous les regards lourds de sens qu'elle lui lançait.

« Ce n'est qu'un homme chagriné, je n'ai rien à craindre. »

Elly soupira en reposant sa tasse vide sur la table.

« J'ai cru qu'il allait te gober toute crue cette fois. Il n'est pas normal…

\- Le professeur Rogue m'a ri au nez en troisième année, quand je lui ai dit que j'avais peur de lui », rajouta Caroline d'un ton froissé.

Cet événement restait peu glorieux. Caroline ne voulait plus remuer cette histoire davantage. Ni inventer quoi que ce soit qui pourrait porter préjudice à cet homme. Georges Crowney n'était pas un problème. Sirius Black en était un, en revanche.

« Il m'a dit que Sirius Black allait se rapprocher de Poudlard, souffla-t-elle tout bas.

\- Comment pourrait-il savoir ça ?

\- Il est toujours là, dans un coin, à boire. Personne ne lui prête attention. Il a peut-être eu vent de quelque chose…

\- Il te baratine. »

Caroline but une gorgée de sa boisson, exaspérée par sa remarque, et découvrit soudainement le petit arôme de cannelle mêlée au chocolat chaud.

« Tu as commandé un chocolat avec de la cannelle ? s'étonna-t-elle. C'est mon préféré.

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi. »

Le regard moralisant d'Elly suffit à la faire taire. Elle avait compris. Monsieur Crowney était le seul à savoir son penchant pour la cannelle, avec Madame Rosemerta. C'était évident qu'il continuait à leur offrir des chocolats chauds, comme au premier jour. Il n'avait manifestement pas prévu l'absence de Bianca. Elle était un peu plus rassurée ; il ne lisait pas dans l'avenir au moins.

« Bianca est restée au château avec ses bouquins au fait. »

Depuis la veille, leur amie était plongée dans des livres de Divination, sans vouloir en réchapper. Sirius Black occupait toutes ses pensées, comme beaucoup de personnes. Elly secoua la tête, arrogante :

« Elle devient obsédée par ce Sinistrose.

\- On aurait pu en dire autant de toi, quand tu ne sortais plus du dortoir pendant des jours, parce que _Gilderoy Lockhart_ avait sorti une _nouvelle et fabuleuse autobiographie_. »

Elly n'était pas fière de cette époque de sa vie. Qu'elle désillusion d'avoir vu l'incompétence de ce « bellâtre » gâcher sa sixième année. Toutes les questions qu'elle lui avait posées étaient restées sans réponse. Et tout le monde sait qu'Elly détestait les ignorants. Elle était n'était pas tombée dans le panneau pour un sou, mais elle gardait tout de même de beaux yeux brillants quand il lui souriait.

« Avoue que tu avais quand même lu le début de "Moi, le Magicien" », la taquina-t-elle.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait effectivement lu quelques lignes et Caroline l'avait tout simplement trouvé pitoyable. Elle s'était bien gardée de le dire à Elly, au risque d'attirer le Sinistrose sur elle.

« Il avait un beau sourire quand même », conclut Elly, les joues rougies.

C'était facile de deviner qu'elle en avait pincé pour lui. Elle était restée des heures à écouter ses légendaires aventures, après les cours. Caroline devait se retenir de rire à plein poumons.

« Je m'inquiète quand même pour elle, Caro. »

La rêverie avait quitté les yeux charmés d'Elly et elle revenait à la charge comme un strangulot hargneux. Bianca avait entendu Harry Potter et ses amis parler de ce fameux Sinistrose. Elle était persuadée qu'un événement malheureux allait se produire. Blanche-neige croyait fermement aux « signes » ; les feuilles de thé ne mentaient jamais selon elle. C'était l'une des seuls à écouter le professeur Trelawney quand elle délirait.

« Sirius Black est le Sinistrose d'après Bianca. C'est plutôt logique, si l'on croit ce genre de choses.

\- Ne l'encourage pas, s'il-te-plaît, soupira Elly.

\- Avoue que c'est troublant. Monsieur Crowney a peut-être vu juste… »

La pointe de sarcasme dans la voix de Caroline fut la goutte de trop. Elly la fixa hargneusement et murmura entre ses dents serrées :

« Une histoire aussi tordue n'était pas de bon augure. »

Elly détestait les habits miteux du professeur Lupin, mais elle haïssait encore plus Georges Crowney. Elle lâcha des soupira indignés en revêtant son manteau et quitta les Trois-Balais sans rien ajouter de plus. Caroline souriait toujours autant, amusée de faire tourner en bourrique le futur Ministre de la Magie. Car elle en était certaine, Elly deviendrait l'une des personnes les plus influentes du Monde des Sorciers dans quelques années.

* * *

Tous les élèves étaient retournés à Poudlard à présent. Monsieur Crowney était toujours là, près de l'entrée. Caroline redoutait de devoir sortir. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi en laissant Elly s'en aller un peu plus tôt et elle n'avait pas réfléchi quand elle s'était prélassée sur les banquettes toutes molles du pub, piquant une sieste en fin d'après-midi.

Le vieux bonhomme la dévisageait de loin. La jeune fille baissait ses yeux sombres dans sa tasse vide, cherchant une solution pour s'enfuir sans qu'il ne l'aborde une seconde fois. La porte de derrière paraissait être la meilleure solution. Et s'il la suivait ? Imaginer le bruit de ses pas derrière elle, cherchant à tout prix à la rattraper, lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle chercha sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe, soucieuse de pouvoir se défendre si d'aventure elle en était obligée.

« Venez, Caroline. »

Le professeur Lupin était apparu sur le pas de la porte, saluant Madame Rosemerta d'un signe de tête amical. Son sourire séduisant fit sourire la serveuse, accoudée à son comptoir en acajou. Remus s'avança au bar et échangea quelques banalités avec elle. Son décolleté plongeant frôlait les prunelles de Lupin avec vulgarité – ou bien était-ce seulement ce que Caroline imaginait inconsciemment. Elle n'entendait rien, mais elle croyait deviner aisément ce qui se tramait entre eux. Madame Rosemerta s'activa à préparer des boissons chaudes. Elle parlait tout bas, prenant soin que la jeune femme ne puisse écouter ce qu'elle chuchotait à l'oreille de son professeur. Caroline eut l'impression d'être de trop. Son malaise s'intensifia quand elle posa sa main sur son torse. Ses doigts semblaient s'y enfoncer férocement. Caroline était trop éloignée pour le voir nettement, mais elle était persuadée qu'elle lui aurait arraché sa veste s'ils avaient été seuls. Remus émit un rire léger et s'empara doucement de sa commande.

Georges n'avait certainement pas prévu qu'un professeur vienne la chercher. Caroline se leva précipitamment et s'encoubla dans le pied de la table. Un petit cri s'échappa de ses lèvres contre sa volonté. Elle se sentit bête mais le sourire chaleureux de son professeur la détendit un peu. Remus ignora Georges Crowney en passant près de lui, une main posée dans le dos de son élève. Le message était clair, encore fallait-il que le vieux Crowney s'en contente. Lupin et Caroline quittèrent ensemble les Trois-Balais, sous le regard étrangement soulagé de George.

« Tenez. »

Il lui tendit une tasse fumante. Caroline frôla les doigts de son professeur par mégarde, en saisissant sa boisson chaude. Ce contact l'électrisa et dressa mystérieusement les poils de son avant-bras. Sa peau ronronnait de plaisir, ce que Caroline n'avait pas ressenti depuis des mois. Elle le remercia brièvement, sans un regard pour lui.

« Vous êtes bien silencieuse, Caroline.

\- Connaissiez-vous Madame Rosemerta, du temps où vous étiez élève ici ?

\- Ce n'est pas si lointain que cela, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Mais oui, nous allions également à Pré-au-Lard, _de mon temps_. »

Caroline sourit malgré elle. Le professeur Lupin avait un certain humour. C'était agréable de côtoyer un professeur, qui ne l'agressait pas dès les premiers mots échangés.

« Le village a-t-il changé ? Mis à part le fait que des Détraqueurs se promènent à la tombée de la nuit… »

Remus lui expliqua gaiement, qu'à son époque, la sorcière barbue tenant la boutique à l'angle de la grande rue avait tenté d'enlever un élève, pour l'empaler et l'utiliser comme mannequin pour ses créations. Caroline garda les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, stupéfaite d'entendre une histoire pareille. Elle fut encore plus abasourdie d'apprendre que sa cible n'était autre qu'un Serpentard. La vieille femme n'avait pas résisté à l'idée de posséder un garçon, aux cheveux gominés et aux poches débordantes de pièces d'or.

« Et la Cabane Hurlante ? »

Elle vit son visage se figer mystérieusement. Le professeur Lupin resta silencieux, assez longtemps pour que Caroline intervienne une nouvelle fois :

« On entend de nombreuses histoires dessus. Je n'ai jamais entendu de cris provenant de cet endroit, je me demandais juste…

\- Cette Cabane a toujours attiré l'attention… Je n'ai jamais entendu les hurlements dont parlent les rumeurs. »

Remus l'avait coupée, au beau milieu de sa phrase. Caroline avait la nette impression que quelque chose l'avait dérangé. Son attitude décontractée et son charmant sourire dénotait avec la tension qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. C'était déroutant.

« Qui était l'homme qui vous fixait, à l'entrée du pub ? questionna-t-il d'un ton détaché.

\- C'est Georges, un ami. »

Elle lui sourit et détourna la tête pour éviter le sujet. Son explication fut néanmoins trop simpliste pour son professeur.

« C'est Elly qui m'a envoyée vous chercher. Elle était préoccupée que vous ne soyez pas encore rentrée au Château.

\- Ce n'est pas Georges qui l'inquiétait professeur. Elle avait sûrement peur que je me fie à une carte Moldue pour rentrer. »

Caroline débordait de mauvaise foi. Elly avait le don de s'immiscer continuellement dans les affaires des autres, sans y être invitée. Le professeur Lupin n'insista pas et préféra changer de sujet de conversation.

« D'après mes collègues, vous vous intéressez beaucoup aux Moldus.

\- C'est étrange d'apprécier la normalité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il consentit à se taire définitivement. Caroline était en rogne, comme Touffu, le chien à trois têtes qui gardait la pierre philosophale. Elle voulait harponner Elly et l'accrocher au mur de la maison de Georges, pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'il n'était qu'un sorcier, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Remus et Caroline atteignirent le Château en silence. La Serpentard franchit le portail à grandes enjambées.

« A tout à l'heure, professeur. »

Elle ne se retourna pas et traversa les cachots à pas de loup. Caroline avait déjà disparue depuis belles lurettes quand Remus reporta son attention sur elle. Il souffla un « oui » fugace, gardant ses yeux rivés sur la demi-Lune qui brillait dans le ciel.

* * *

Caroline crut voir Blache-neige, plus vraie que nature. Sa peau pâle contrastait avec ses cheveux de jais, reposés sur son épaule droite. Bianca s'était enroulée dans une couverture au coin du feu. Caroline regrettait que personne ne connaisse l'histoire de Blanche-Neige. Elle aurait eu envie de s'extasier de leur ressemblance avec d'autres personnes. La salle commune était bruyante ce soir. Ils fêtaient la rentrée des classes en petit comité. Caroline regardait Bianca avec un air de chien battu.

« Ce n'est pas la mer à boire Caroline. »

Bianca força Caroline à se lever du canapé avec un rire mutin. La Serpentard se résigna à sortir de la salle commune, boudeuse. Dans quelques minutes aurait lieu la réunion Préfets-professeurs au premier étage. Elly, la seconde Préfète des Serpentard, l'accompagna en silence à la réunion. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté les Trois-Balais, elle arborait toutes deux une mine grincheuse.

Elles entrèrent ensemble dans la salle de classe, quand vingt heures sonna.

« Heureux que vous vous joigniez à nous, Miss Dorm », déclara doucereusement le Professeur Rogue.

Caroline sourit maladroitement à toute l'assemblée. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la salle. A croire que la mauvaise humeur était contagieuse. Percy Wealsey s'était assis près de Pénélope Deauclaire, elle-même postée aux côtés de Bastien Dolve. Elle s'assit à la droite de son Directeur de Maison, goguenarde. Le professeur Lupin était de l'autre côté de la pièce. Caroline lui adressa un sourire forcé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il croie qu'elle le détestait. Caroline avait déjà assez de détracteurs dans cette salle.

« C'est une belle soirée pour une promenade au clair de Lune, n'est-ce pas _Lupin_ ? »

Son collègue ne broncha pas et répondit avec décontraction :

« Probablement, Severus. »

Rogue le gratifia d'un petit sourire narquois. Caroline considérait les deux hommes avec étonnement. Ils avaient l'air de se connaître depuis des années. Une idée saugrenue lui vint à l'esprit : étaient-ils élèves à Poudlard, en même temps ? Le professeur Rogue ne cachait pas son animosité envers le nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, contrairement à ses prédécesseurs. Un sourire déchira son visage pâle. Elle était certaine qu'il y avait « anguille sous roche » (c'était son expression Moldue préférée).

La séance put enfin débuter quand le professeur Chourave se présenta, les mains encore tâchées d'un liquide jaune-vert gluant. Elle prit place rapidement, essuyant ses mains sur son uniforme, et amorça la discussion :

« Nous devons être plus attentifs par les temps qui courent, Minerva.

\- Il est clair que les parents sont inquiets. Nous recevons des lettres tous les jours, confirma le professeur McGonagall.

\- Serait-il sage de laisser Miss Dorm tourner seule dans les couloirs, dans ce cas ? »

Le professeur de potions lança un regard moqueur à son élève. Bastien s'étouffa un rire, alors qu'elle lui envoyait un regard noir. Tout le monde savait, mis à part Lupin, que la machine était définitivement lancée. Caroline ne se pria pas pour répondre, d'un ton sacrastique :

« Je serais ravie de vous laisser cette tâche, professeur.

\- Arrêtez tous les deux, intervint Minerva.

\- Monsieur Crowney a averti Caroline que Sirius Black allait se rendre à Poudlard. »

Caroline cogna discrètement l'épaule d'Elly. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait encore ! La Serpentard aux longs cheveux bruns était certaine que cet homme n'était pas de confiance. Elle souhait juste le rappeler à Caroline, et ancrer dans sa petite caboche que Goerge était détesté de tous, même des professeurs. Percy Weasley soupira dans la foulée, murmurant à l'oreille de Pénélope les raisons pour laquelle il avait été nommé Préfet-en-Chef à la place de la Serpentard.

« Je ne doute pas des fréquentations de Miss Dorm, mais il me paraît désapproprié de prendre au sérieux un ivrogne de longue date.

\- Et s'il dit vrai ? » rétorqua-t-elle, pour enfoncer le clou.

Caroline perdit son sourire hypocrite. Elle cherchait vraiment la petite bête.

« Voyons, Miss Brandwick. Poudlard est bien gradé. Il ne pourrait pas s'aventurer à l'intérieur du Château, refuta la directrice des Griffondor.

\- C'est ce que l'on disait d'Azkaban. Pourtant, il s'en est échappé, intervint Caroline.

\- Que voulez-vous que l'on vous dise ? »

Minerva tapotait ses doigts impatiemment sur son avant-bras. Son air sévère aurait fait pâlir les plus jeunes, mais Caroline n'était pas impressionnée. La vieille chouette avait perdu, depuis bien longtemps, son pouvoir d'intimidation sur elle.

Rien n'échappait à Bastien, penché au-dessus de la table en bois, aspirant la moindre parole de ses professeurs. Le Serdaigle hochait le tête de concert avec Caroline.

« Que Sirius Black cherche bel et bien à atteindre Harry Potter. »

Son culot désarçonna la plupart des personnes présentes. Elle réussit même à faire taire Percy. Caroline en était extrêmement ravie. Seul Rogue et McGonagall osèrent prendre part à la suite de la discussion.

« Cela ne vous regard pas, Miss Dorm.

\- Je constate que Miss Dorm se laisse abuser par n'importe qui, rajouta le professeur de potions.

\- Cet homme est un ancien Auror réputé, osa-t-elle le contredire.

\- Qui s'est fait virer par votre père. Curieuse idée de votre part de passer autant de temps avec lui. »

Remus Lupin écoutait en silence. Il doutait que l'ivrogne qu'il avait aperçu l'après-midi même à Pré-au-lard ait été capable de dire quoi que ce soit de sensé dans l'état où il se trouvait. Caroline le défendait avec hargne, mais il restait toujours la personne la moins fréquentable du village. La Serpentard croisa le regard hautain de Percy, ce qui l'énerva plus que de raison.

« Allons Severus, Elly nous a raconté cet après-midi qu'il se révélait insistant avec Caroline. »

Rogue foudroya férocement Lupin et articula sarcastiquement :

« Il est certain que _votre compagnie_ est préférable à celle de cet ivrogne. »

Remus lui sourit timidement.

« Sa présence est certainement préférable à la vôtre en ce moment, répondit Caroline fiévreusement.

\- Surveillez votre insolence, Miss Dorm, l'avertit son professeur de potions doucereusement.

\- Cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être. Nous sommes ici pour parler de vos rôles de Préfets, et en aucun cas débattre sur le cas… de ce Monsieur. »

McGonagall avait coupé court à leur différent. Elle avait hésité sur le terme à employer pour qualifier l'ivrogne. Comme tous les autres, elle n'avait d'estime ni pour lui, ni pour ses actions passées. La réunion put reprendre, sans la participation de Caroline, qui se contentait de bouder dans son coin. Percy prit l'ascendant, comme à son habitude, soporifique à souhait d'après les bâillements à répétitions de ses camarades.

Leur séance ne dura pas moins d'une heure. Chourave et Flitwick partirent ensemble, suivis de près par leurs quatre Préfets, dont Bastien et Pénélope. Le jeune homme lui jeta un clin d'œil ravageur. Caroline l'ignora complétement.

Minerva se dirigea fâchée en direction du bureau du professeur Dumbeldore, congédiant ses deux préfets désagréablement. Percy resta debout près de Lupin, craignant de n'être allé trop loin dans ses propositions quant au renforcement de la sécurité. Caroline affichait une mine sombre, consciente que la vieille chouette allait encore une fois de plus la dénigrer devant le Directeur. Le regard courroucé de Rogue suffit de décider Percy à retourner dans ses quartiers.

Severus et Remus sortirent à la suite d'Elly et Caroline. Ils étaient les derniers. Rogue laissa passer Remus en premier, non sans un rictus mauvais. Ce dernier se retourna vers ses deux élèves :

« Caroline, Elly, j'ai quelque chose pour vous dans mon bureau. Venez avec moi s'il vous plait. »

Elles lancèrent des coups d'œil au maître des Potions, figé dans une posture menaçante. Remus attendit qu'elles se soient engagées dans le couloir et salua son collègue calmement.

« Severus. »

Il se pencha légèrement en avant et le contourna d'un pas tranquille. Le Maître de Potions se retrancha dans ses cachots, une grimace déformant ses fines lèvres.

Caroline et Elly s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau de Remus Lupin, dans un silence de plomb. Caroline la fixait d'un regard si noir qu'elle se serait transformée en Détraqueur si elle en avait eu la possibilité. Il les invita à entrer d'un geste de baguette. Caroline poussa légèrement Elly à l'intérieur, emplie de mauvaise foi. L'intelligente et talentueuse Elly Brandwick n'avait pas su ternir sa langue dans sa poche, une fois de plus.

« Il me paraît nécessaire de vous rassurer quant à ce monsieur de Pré-au-Lard. » Remus se plaça à demi-assis sur son pupitre. « Elly, pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé d'aller chercher Caroline cet après-midi ? »

\- Nous avons eu… un différent. J'avais peur que ce vieux fou l'ait enfermé dans sa cave, pour je ne sais quoi faire d'elle. »

Elle s'exprimait avec le même dégoût que les tous les Serpentard, observant sa vieille robe décrépie d'un œil rieur.

« Il n'est pas fou, Elly, railla Caroline.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, mais tout le monde le dit dans ton dos. Un vieux fou sénile qui a perdu toute la dignité qui lui restait en fréquentant le Whisky Pur-Feu aussi souvent. C'est presque une honte pour toi de continuer à le défendre.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tempera le professeur Lupin, il me paraît préférable que vous n'ébrutiez pas ce qu'il vous a dit, Caroline. »

La Serpentard hocha la tête. Remus les regarda quitter son bureau, passablement troublé par le comportement de Caroline. Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à soutenir cet ivrogne ? Que savait-elle de plus qu'eux à son sujet ?

Caroline prit une longueur d'avance sur Elly. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui était nécessaire pour se calmer et pardonner l'attrait de son amie à se mêler d'histoires qui n'auraient peut-être mieux valu ne jamais raconter.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Intriguée

**Chapitre 3**

 **L** a volière était un endroit inspirant. Tous ces hiboux chantants portaient le cœur de Caroline dans un autre temps, loin de Poudlard et du monde des Sorciers. Elle caressait les petites bêtes avec tendresse. Son propre hibou s'était fait tué l'année dernière, par une créature dans la forêt interdite. Elle avait retrouvé son cadavre près de la cabane du garde-chasse. Il ne restait presque rien sur ses os, juste quelques plumes d'or, de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Elle se souvint avoir aperçu une voiture zigzaguer entre les arbres de la forêt interdite ce jour-là. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu saisir sa baguette, le véhicule avait déjà disparu.

La douceur du matin d'autonome la berçait comme une enfant qui retrouvait les bras de sa mère. Un cri perçant la sortit brusquement de sa rêverie. Son nouvel hibou, Blanffec, atterrit sur le socle en face d'elle. Caroline lui donna un petit biscuit, et ramassa la lettre tombée à terre. Le cachet du Ministère la maintenait scellée.

─ Mes parents te saluent, dit Bianca dans son dos. Ils espèrent que tu as retrouvé ton « crocodile gonflable », qui s'est envolé l'année dernière.

Un événement troublant. Caroline avait apporté une sorte de bouée Moldue, pour l'utiliser dans la salle de bain des Préfets. Elle avait croisé de nombreux Moldus, possédant cet objet durant les vacances. Elle avait jugé indispensable de s'en procurer un, et de l'essayer avec Bianca. Seulement, Caroline avait négligé la bourrasque de vent ce jour-là. Le crocodile avait rejoint le Lac Noir, puis s'était envolé plus loin encore, au-delà de l'école.

Bianca lui lança un sourire radieux, remarquant la lettre qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts fins. Caroline ne recevait jamais de courrier. Sauf à Noël, où son père prenait le temps de rédiger le même paragraphe tous les ans.

─ Serait-ce une lettre de ton père ? Déclara-t-elle lentement, en détachant chaque syllabe.

─ Apparemment.

Caroline était aussi abasourdie que son amie. Elle détacha le cachet, et en sortit deux billets flambants neufs. Bianca sauta dessus, les yeux écarquillés.

─ Ce sont des invitations pour le Gala du 21 décembre…

Elle découvrit les détails, sur la lettre qui était glissée dans l'enveloppe avec les billets. Caroline la lut à voix haute :

 _« Chère Sorcière, cher sorcier,_

 _Vous êtes cordialement invité(é) à la Réception qui se tiendra au Ministère, le samedi 21 décembre de cette année. Une tenue de soirée est de rigueur, et seules les personnes détenant une invitation seront autorisées à entrer...»_

Caroline se stoppa soudainement. La lettre était signée Cornelius Fudge. Elle trouvait douteux, qu'en pareille circonstance, une réception soit donnée au Ministère. Bianca sautillait d'impatience, prévoyant déjà de se rendre à Pré-au-lard pour acheter une robe de soirée. Caroline chiffonna la lettre, et la jeta sur son amie.

─ Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

─ Vas-y si tu veux, mais ce sera sans moi, répondit-t-elle lasse.

Bianca la fixa consternée. Une occasion pareille ne se ratait pas. Elle descendit les escaliers de la volière derrière Caroline, relisant encore et encore la lettre officielle du Ministère, un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Elles traversèrent le parc à longues enjambées, gagnant les serres rapidement. Elles étaient encore vides, les plantes soigneusement alignées en rangées. Le professeur Chourave avait déjà préparé son cours. Caroline entra dans le Château, pestant après Jack. Elle avait vainement cru qu'il lui avait écrit quelque chose, rien qu'un petit mot personnel pour prendre de ses nouvelles...

─ Miss Dorm, attendez.

Une voix glaciale chatouilla ses oreilles sournoisement. Elle se retourna les narines grandes ouvertes, fixant son professeur l'air ennuyé. Severus Rogue la sonda de ses prunelles onyx.

─ Le professeur Lupin vous cherchait, dit-il méfiant.

Caroline hocha la tête poliment, et contourna son professeur pour se rendre au premier étage. Pourquoi voulait-il encore lui parler ? Caroline soupira gravement, agacée. Quand elle passa devant la salle de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, elle vit que la porte était entre-ouverte. Remus préparait sa classe pour le cours des troisièmes années. Une armoire gigotait sur place, au fond de la pièce. Caroline s'avança en son centre aussi discrètement qu'un dragon, et transperça son professeur de ses prunelles luisantes.

─ Ah Caroline, vous avez croisé le professeur Rogue ?

Il s'était relevé, la regardant de son air bienveillant. Son sourire attendrit la jeune femme instantanément. Elle en était d'ailleurs surprise. Toute sa colère contre Jack s'était envolée, au profit d'un attendrissement douteux. Prise de cours, Caroline lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha encore un peu.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?

Elle pointait l'armoire intriguée. Jamais ils n'avaient eu à faire à une penderie gigotante, par le passé.

─ Un épouvantard.

Caroline grimaça. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu affaire avec cette créature, elle s'était retrouvée les quatre pattes en l'air (elle avait un carnet où tous les expressions Moldues qu'elle avait un jour entendues était minutieusement inscrites). Remus l'observait, un rictus chaleureux aux lèvres.

─ Vos robes défraichies risqueront de faire bien plus peur à mes condisciples que votre épouvantard, professeur, rétorqua-t-elle pensive.

─ Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.

Il souriait toujours autant. Caroline tourna autour de l'armoire, un air suspicieux sur le visage. Le professeur Lupin était loin d'être semblable à leur dernier professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait de la prestance, et n'exhibait pas à tout va son sourire « le plus charmeur décerné par Sorcière Hebdo ». Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'attitude à adopter face à lui.

─ Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous voulais vous parler du Club de Duel, rajouta-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

─ Club de Duel ?

─ Oui, Albus m'a informé que l'année dernière, un Club de Duel avait été mis en place. Je me demandais si vous seriez d'accord, en tant que Préfète, de m'assister cette année ?

Elle éclata de rire nerveusement. Ses doigts se refermaient sur le revers de sa robe de sorcier, frémissants comme de petites bestioles ingérables.

─ Est-ce le professeur Rogue qui vous suggéré ma participation ?

─ Le professeur Rogue n'est pas au courant de cette initiative.

─ Vous ne savez peut-être pas, mais l'année dernière, j'ai mis le feu à l'estrade et envoyé un élève à l'infirmerie durant une semaine.

La vieille chouette avait expressément ordonné à Lockhart de lui interdire de revenir au Club. Caroline en gardait un souvenir amer. Remus n'avait pas l'air choqué de l'apprendre. Il vérifia une dernière fois que son phonoscope fonctionnait convenablement, et se retourna vers elle :

─ Un fâcheux incident… Je suis certain que vous me serez très utile.

Il la regardait, assuré, sa mèche de cheveux retombant sur son front blême. Caroline réfléchit à sa proposition un instant. Et l'accepta malgré tout. Le professeur Lupin était intriguant, et ce serait l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

─ Nous nous réunirons ce soir, à vingt heures, ici-même, pour discuter des préparatifs, informa-t-il d'une voix douce.

La Serpentard eut un sourire fugace. Les Troisièmes années entrèrent en trombe dans la classe, rompant leur échange. Caroline s'écarta, les laissant s'étaler devant l'armoire facétieuse. Les jeunes Serpentard se placèrent au fond de la classe. Caroline les observa d'un œil mauvais, toujours plantée à côté de Remus. Drago Malefoy la toisait à son tour avec dégoût. En effet, la famille Dorm n'était pas en bon terme avec les Malefoy. Lucius avait déjà exigé le renvoi de Jack trois fois, au moindre scandale qui avait éclaboussé les Aurors. Le père de Caroline avait tenté lui-aussi de révéler son appartenance aux Mangemorts, sans parvenir à convaincre son assemblée. Ils se vouaient une haine réciproque, conscient que l'un d'entre eux allait finir, un jour, par perdre. Caroline n'avait croisé Lucius qu'une seule fois, et c'était l'année dernière. Il s'était montré étrangement courtois avec elle…

Une main se posa sur son épaule délicatement. La chaleur de cette dernière fit frissonner sa peau de bien-être. Remus vint chuchoter tout bas à ses oreilles :

─ Le professeur Rogue doit vous attendre, dépêchez-vous Caroline.

Elle se crispa, oubliant totalement ces frissons si agréables. Elle dispersa le groupe d'élèves en s'élançant à corps perdu en direction des cachots. Le cours de potions avait déjà commencé, et son absence allait encore lui valoir une remarque acerbe de son Directeur de Maison.

OOO

La double heure de potions se termina sous les sarcasmes tonitruants du Maître des Potions, comme elle l'avait pressenti. Caroline dut supporter, encore dix minutes supplémentaires, ses manifestations aigries à l'encontre du professeur Lupin. Sa potion n'était pas encore terminée, et il exigeait, évidemment, qu'elle le soit.

─ Pourquoi Lupin voulait-il vous parler ?

Sa voix fut étonnement moins agressive, une fois la classe vidée des autres élèves. Caroline n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer. Elle avait remarqué la fureur avec laquelle il s'appliquait à ridiculiser Lupin. N'appréciant pas son mutisme, la longue robe noire de Severus virevolta jusqu'à elle, et lâcha un mince filet d'air qui vint rafraîchir son visage rougi par les vapeurs des autres chaudrons. Il se pencha vers elle, résolu à découvrir ce qu'ils cachaient :

─ Je doute qu'il vous ait convoqué pour profiter de votre génie… Que voulait-il ?

─ Vous le saurez dans quelques jours, rétorqua-t-elle fatiguée de ses insinuations offensantes.

Le professeur Rogue se redressa, la mâchoire contractée. Caroline fêta au creux de son ventre la victoire. Il abandonnait son interrogatoire, au profit d'une pile de devoirs. Elle put achever sa potion sereinement. Il la laissa s'en aller dans un silence de plomb. Seuls les parchemins des Deuxièmes années produisaient un son étouffé, à mesure qu'il les annotait rageusement.

Elle épousseta sa robe, et se déplaça sereinement jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir libre de tout obstacle. Caroline adorait le son que produisaient ses chaussures. Elle aurait pu l'écouter pendant des heures, si le temps n'était pas aussi précieux. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle scruta la Salle réjouie. Bianca était attablée en compagnie de Daryl, tout au bout de la rangée des Serpentard.

─ Où étais-tu passée ?

Bianca avait fait l'impasse sur le cours de potions, pour ses ASPIC. Elle n'avait pas obtenu d'Optimal à ses BUSE. Elle gardait tout de même l'espoir de devenir Auror. Jack était prêt à l'accueillir, si elle démontrait son talent en sortilège et métamorphose. Caroline avait dû insister durant plusieurs mois avant qu'il n'accepte d'écouter son amie.

─ Le professeur Rogue a voulu me tirer les vers du nez.

─ Il t'a quoi ?

Caroline lui expliqua en détail la proposition de Lupin. Le Club de Duel serait ouvert seulement pour les Premières et Deuxièmes années. C'était avant tout une activité pédagogique, pour enseigner aux jeunes sorciers l'importance du respect entre duellistes. Daryl semblait d'ailleurs satisfait du retour de ce Club, à la grande surprise de Caroline. Il avait sûrement quelque chose en tête. Elle s'en inquiéta un instant, puis chassa cette idée, pour se concentrer sur le visage blanc comme neige de Bianca.

─ Le professeur Lupin a bien fait de te choisir, si tu veux mon avis.

─ Pourquoi ?

─ Tu es la seule Serpentard qui le supporte. Et les jeunes de notre Maison te respectent. Il est malin…

Mis à part Bianca, tous prononçaient son nom avec dégoût. Il était pouilleux à leurs yeux. Caroline engagea Daryl à se taire, alors qu'il exposait les diverses raisons qui pourraient expliquer « l'état pitoyable » de ses affaires.

─ Tu savais que Rogue et Lupin était à Poudlard en même temps, dans la même année ? Lança Caroline l'air malicieux.

Les yeux de Bianca s'éveillèrent en une flamme brûlant ardemment. Elle trépignait d'impatience. Les ragots n'avaient aucun secret pour elle. Elle était une mine d'or, concernant toutes les petites histoires qui se déroulaient à Poudlard, entre les élèves ─ et entre les professeurs ; elle était d'ailleurs certaine d'avoir vu McGonagall faire de l'œil à Dumbledore durant le banquet de leur fin de cinquième année.

─ Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il est aussi caustique avec lui… Laisse-moi deviner…

Caroline la regardait tisser une théorie farfelue, à propos d'elfes de maison et d'un possible conflit entre les deux sorciers, ravie. Bianca avait un don pour conter les histoires. Même les plus stupides. Daryl se pencha vers Caroline, chatouillant son cou avec ses longs cheveux blonds laissés au naturel.

─ Maintenant que tu es proche de Lupin, tu pourrais lui jouer… un de nos petits tours, non ?

Elle vrilla ses prunelles sombres dans les siennes. Daryl avait une expression effrayante sur son visage.

─ Pas question. Le professeur McGonagall me surveille, par ta faute.

─ Aurais-tu oublié d'où tu viens ?

Daryl était oppressant, se servant de sa carrure athlétique pour l'intimider. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour réduire Caroline au statut de mouton dégénéré. Elle aurait dû le dénoncer, il y a un an. Il avait ensorcelé une élève de première année des Griffondor, et l'avait forcée à faire de nombreuses choses sous la contrainte.

─ User de l'un des trois sortilèges impardonnables est condamnable, et si l'envie m'en prend d'en parler à l'un des professeurs de ce Château, je te…

─ Tu n'oserais pas. Tu m'as couvert jusqu'ici, ils te sanctionneraient toi-aussi.

Caroline se tut. La gravité de la situation lui avait échappée. Elle avait seulement retrouvé la jeune fille, évanouie dans leur salle commune. Sa robe avait été déchirée par endroit ; elle ne savait pas ce qui avait pu lui arriver. C'était un Né-Moldue, de la maison Griffondor. Daryl lui avait clairement révélé ce qu'il avait fait. Et, elle l'avait couvert. Il s'était exprimé avec une telle virulence, qu'elle s'était ramollie, et convaincue que ce n'était pas grave. Pourtant, cela l'était. Caroline s'en mordait les doigts aujourd'hui.

─ Fais attention à toi Daryl.

Elle se leva d'un bond. Il était capable aujourd'hui de lui faire du chantage, et de la menacer. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cette histoire se retournerait contre elle.

Elle se réfugia dans le dortoir, qu'elle partageait avec Bianca, Elly et trois autres filles. Ces dernières glapissaient à la moindre vue de Jordan McLedon, et passaient leur temps libres à l'épier à la bibliothèque. C'était un garçon discret, et incroyablement intelligent. Encore plus qu'Elly. Caroline s'allongea sur son lit, pensive. Encore trente minutes avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de rejoindre le premier étage. Sa chevelure d'or s'exhibait sur le drap, tel un dessin abstrait. Elle finit par s'assoupir au bout d'une intense réflexion, à propos de l'utilisation de son petit chien en plastique. L'électricité, qu'elle magie.

─ Ma douce, il faut que tu y ailles...

Caroline sentit des petites secousses dans son dos. Elle grogna longuement, dégageant la moindre main qui venait lui effleurer les cheveux. Bianca recula, et la regarda se tortiller dans les draps, cherchant à fuir la lumière. Elle sortit sa baguette, comme dernier recours :

─ Aguamenti !

Un énorme jet d'eau déferla sur la tête de Caroline. Elle s'éjecta de son lit, aux aguets, le visage trempé. Les draps reposaient sur sa tête piteusement. On aurait dit qu'elle s'était cachée pour éviter la sentence d'une force invisible.

─ Que…

Bianca tapotait la montre Moldue de Caroline du bout de sa baguette. La Serpentard força sur ses articulations pour se relever. Il était passé vingt heures. Catastrophée, elle essuya son visage d'un revers de main, dégageant les mèches de cheveux collées à son front. Il ne manquait plus qu'un troupeau de chevaux ailés la piétinent, et elle serait définitivement présentable.

Au premier étage, le professeur Lupin attendait la jeune femme patiemment avec Alexia Bodrov, Bastien Dolve et Percy Weasley. Les deux Préfets-en-Chef. Curieusement, deux garçons avaient été nommés cette année. Percy avait toujours considéré Caroline comme sa grande rivale. Il ne manquait pas une occasion de se montrer supérieure à elle. C'était assez pénible pour la Serpentard.

─ Professeur, il vaudrait mieux commencer la séance sans elle, proposa-t-il consciencieux.

Remus s'adossa au mur de sa salle de classe, partagé entre l'exaspération qu'elle soit en retard et l'amusement qu'il éprouvait en voyant Percy se dandiner sur sa chaise.

─ Caroline a certainement une bonne raison de ne pas être encore parmi nom.

─ Certainement, concéda-t-il crispé.

Bastien adorait la façon de Weasley à se plier aux quatre volontés de ses professeurs. Il en était parfois risible. Il ne l'imaginait pas une seule seconde devenir Ministre de la Magie. Caroline finit par apparaître, trempée de la tête au pied.

─ Pardon pour le retard… J'ai croisé le professeur Flitwick, qui avait absolument besoin de moi pour tester l'un de ses nouveaux sortilèges.

Personne ne la crut évidemment, à part Alexia Bordov, le Préfète de Poufsouffle. Le professeur Flitwick n'appréciait Caroline, et tout le monde le savait. Elle se planta devant eux, décidée à en finir le plus vite possible. Sa sieste l'avait épuisée. Percy lui tapota l'épaule, mais Caroline l'ignora. C'était la meilleure défense à adopter contre la barbante personne de Weasley. Le professeur Lupin considéra les quatre jeunes gens, et s'exprima de sa voix rauque :

─ Merci à tous les quatre d'être venus. Le Club de Duel s'apprête à rouvrir ses portes dans deux semaines grâce à vous.

Il leur expliqua longuement les tâches qu'ils auraient durant ces sessions. Percy ne put s'empêcher de complimenter l'organisation du professeur Lupin. Caroline fronça les sourcils. Remus était un très bon professeur, mais l'organisation ne faisait certainement pas partie de ses qualités.

─ Vous serez à chaque fois deux pour assurer ces séances. C'est une question de sécurité.

Caroline était fascinée par le calme olympien de Lupin, malgré les nombreuses interventions fatigantes de Weasley. Percy narguait la jeune femme, à chaque félicitation de leur professeur pour ses idées « créatives ». Elle le fixa les bras croisés, espérant secrètement qu'il se taise. Elle se remémora la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Percy. Ils étaient accompagnés de sa famille, sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. « Tous roux ! », s'était-elle insurgé, alors que son père vérifiait la liste des fournitures. Percy paradait déjà à cette époque, fier et hautain. Caroline se souvenait de l'avoir fixer de nombreuses minutes. Il n'avait pas manqué de s'approcher d'elle, et de lui « souhaiter de trouver un autre amoureux car il n'était pas intéressé». Elle s'était emportée au quart de tour, mais son père l'avait stoppée, lui arrachant sa baguette des mains.

─ Caroline, vous serez en charge de la première session, avec Bastien.

─ D'accord, répondit-elle, extirpée de ses pensées.

L'attitude de Weasley lui donnait envie de se jeter dans la gueule d'un dragon. Il ne lui restait plus que le bonheur d'observer son professeur. Son œil était attiré par quelque chose chez lui. Peut-être sa prestance, ou son savoir. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui le rendait différent des autres à ses yeux. Dans tous les cas, elle doutait qu'il s'agisse de ses robes ternies.

─ Je crois que ce sera tout pour ce soir, termina-t-il tout sourire.

Le professeur salua tous ses élèves, qui sortirent les uns après les autres de la salle de classe. Caroline fermait la marche, baillant pompeusement.

─ Bonne soirée Caroline.

Ces trois mots firent singulièrement plaisir à la Serpentard. Il les avait prononcés avec une telle douceur. Elle esquissa un rictus, étrangement euphorique. Cette euphorie disparut très vite, une fois la porte close derrière elle. Percy la fusillait du regard, avec ses cheveux roux en queues de cochons.

─ Tu aurais pu te montrer un peu plus respectueuse. Tu ne changeras jamais, hein…

Bastien l'empêcha de sortir sa baguette. Le Griffondor s'éloigna en se pavanant, comme au premier jour. Caroline repoussa son homologue mollement. Elle ne pouvait occulter le nombre de fois où elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras du Serdaigle. Ce geste était rassurant et familier. Toutefois, elle n'en avait pas envie ce soir. Elle rêvait d'autre chose. C'était une envie profonde et sournoise. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait ébranler sa vie paisible. Le Château cachait de nombreux secrets. Et bientôt, malgré la volonté de Caroline et Remus, il en cacherait un de plus.

OOO

Ce matin, la nouvelle concernant le Club de Duel s'était propagée comme une traînée de poudre. De nombreux élèves s'étaient déjà insurgés sur le fait que seules les Premières et Deuxièmes années y étaient admises. Elle n'osait imaginer la réaction du Maître de Potions.

Caroline avait reçu une dizaine d'inscriptions des Serpentard. Ils l'avaient suivie, de la Grande Salle à la salle de cours de Métamorphose timidement. Elle les avait récoltées une fois assise à sa place habituelle. Percy lui chuchota à l'oreille :

─ On ne doit pas prendre les inscriptions avant midi, la réprimanda-t-il.

Caroline l'ignora, sans une once de remords. Elle fourra ensuite les parchemins dans son livre de Métamorphose, satisfaite.

─ Pourras-tu t'écarter, Percy, râla Bianca en repoussant encore et encore la robe de sorcier du roux.

─ Bonjour à toi aussi, Bianca.

Après un rictus bref, Weasley se rassit à son pupitre, en pleine discussion avec Pénélope sur le fait que Caroline ne respectait aucune règle. La Serpentard se boucha les oreilles pour occulter la voix criarde du Griffondor. Percy accordait trop d'importance aux détails. Même Elly le disait.

Ils recopièrent la moitié de leur bouquin durant la double heure en compagnie de Minerva. A la fin du cours, elles gagnèrent à nouveau la Grande Salle, prenant soin d'éviter la trajectoire de Weasley. Caroline avait l'après-midi de libre. Elle mangea rapidement une tranche de pain, et d'un geste décidé, sortit se promener dans les alentours de Poudlard. Quelques élèves profitèrent de lui donner des inscriptions pour le Club en chemin. Un Poufsouffle avait notamment attendu qu'elle apparaisse au détour d'un couloir, pour l'apostropher maladroitement.

─ C'est mon inscription pour le Club de Duel, souffla-t-il les joues rougissantes.

Caroline le vit replacer ses lunettes sur son nez. Il rivait ses yeux bruns sur ses chaussures. Sa timidité attendrit le cœur de pierre de la Serpentard. Elle saisit son parchemin délicatement, et déposa un baiser sur la joue du Poufsouffle écarlate. Il cessa de respirer, le cœur battant. Caroline lui souriait, le visage pâle encadré de ses cheveux dorés.

─ Merci.

Elle vérifia que tout soit noté sur le parchemin, et continua sa route comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le jeune garçon posa ses doigts à l'endroit où les lèvres de Caroline l'avaient touché. Il était abasourdi.

Elle longea la forêt interdite, agitant sa baguette pour créer de petits oiseaux magiques. Caroline aimait se balader. Elle avait l'occasion de se vider l'esprit. Sa robe de sorcier se soulevait sous les assauts du vent. Ses cheveux dorés rayonnaient, malgré le soleil qui faisait cruellement défaut à Poudlard cette année. Quand elle arriva à la berge du Lac Noir, elle contempla le paysage émerveillée. Toutes ces montagnes boisées, portant l'odeur de la mousse à ses narines, cachant un paradis… Une branche craqua derrière elle. Caroline attrapa sa baguette, se détourna et fixa la forêt anxieusement. _Les Détraqueurs ne brisaient pas les branches_. Elle avança très lentement, soulevant le pan de sa robe pour libérer ses mouvements. Il n'y avait rien, mis à part un grognement lointain. Un grognement de chien. Nerveusement, elle resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette.

─ Caroline, tout va bien ?

La jeune femme s'entortilla les jambes, en voulant se retourner habilement, et trébucha sur une pierre capricieuse. Elle tomba lourdement dans les bras de son professeur, qui la rattrapa sans peine, sous les aisselles. Caroline se retrouva le visage niché dans son costume rêche, ahurie, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

─ Avez-vous entendu ? S'empressa-t-elle de demander, la voix étouffée dans le tissu en tweed.

Remus Lupin marqua un temps d'arrêt. Ils écoutaient attentivement. Seulement, Caroline n'entendait que le battement régulier du cœur de son professeur. Un tambourinement calme et apaisant, contrairement au sien. Le grognement avait disparu. Avait-il seulement existé ? Elle se redressa enfin, prenant conscience de la proximité de son corps avec celui de Lupin. Ce n'était pas « désagréable », comme elle aimait le penser, mais totalement inapproprié.

─ Par la barbe de merlin, que faîtes-vous ici ? Vous m'avez suivie ? S'exclama-t-elle brutalement.

Inconsciemment, elle tentait de se protéger de la sensation étrange qui l'avait envahie, quand elle était collée à lui. Son regard désobligeant ne perturba pas son professeur, qui resta nonchalant et calme.

─ Je vous ai vu vous éloigner du Château. Ce n'est pas le moment propice pour un tête à tête avec les Détraqueurs, déclara-t-il en la fixant de ses prunelles chocolats, sans une once de joie.

Caroline le trouva différent. Il était aussi sérieux que pouvait l'être Percy en rédigeant un devoir. Elle se renfrogna, et s'apprêtait à le devancer, quand il la saisit doucement par le bras. Elle voulut lui adresser une remarque cinglante, mais une forme survolait à présent le Lac Noir majestueusement. Un Hippogriffe. Caroline le contempla les yeux écarquillés. Il frôlait la grande étendue d'eaux troubles de sa tête fièrement dressée. Elle vit quelqu'un sur son dos ; cependant, elle n'aurait pu dire de qui il s'agissait.

─ La prochaine fois, prévenez-moi avant de vous aventurer seule aussi loin.

Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu reprocher quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un. En plus, elle avait le droit de se promener où elle voulait. Personne n'allait lui interdire de prendre l'air.

Il avait parcouru une dizaine de mètres, traînant son corps dolent, quand Caroline le rattrapa, encore chamboulée par l'apparition de la bête ailée et agacée par le reproche de Lupin. Elle l'observa alors discrètement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire malgré son mécontentement.

─ Vous vous êtes fait du souci pour moi ?

Remus s'arrêta, et elle en fit de même. Il sonda ses yeux noirs, empli de ressentiment. Mais quelque chose d'autre les animaient.

─ Bien sûr que je me suis fait du souci.

─ Pas la peine, je n'ai pas besoin de vous et de vos vestes qui grattent.

Elle avait beau être agressive, il ne releva pas sa grossièreté, et reprit d'une voix placide :

─ Sirius Black représente une véritable menace. Je pensais que vous en auriez conscience. Surtout après ce que ce Monsieur de Pré-au-Lard vous a révélé.

─ Vous croyez Georges ? S'étonna-t-elle, perdant son attitude querelleuse.

─ Vous ne le croyez pas ?

Caroline ferma la bouche, réfléchissant pour la première fois à cette possibilité. Est-ce qu'elle le croyait ?

─ Je ne crois qu'à ce que je vois.

Il soupira mais Caroline distinguait le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres roses, à peine humides.

─ Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas moi qu'il veut tuer, murmura-t-elle sombrement.

Remus ne répondit pas, maussade, visiblement peu enclin à parler de Harry Potter. Caroline détourna la tête, et se plongea au fin fond de ses pensées. Aucun des deux ne rompit le silence durant quelques minutes. Cependant, elle fit un l'effort de relancer la conversation, ce qu'elle ne faisait habituellement jamais. Quelque chose la poussait à se confier à lui. Ils gagnèrent ainsi le Château en discutant de littérature Moldue. Caroline connaissait beaucoup d'auteurs, ce qui le surprit. Elle n'avait pas l'air studieuse à première vue, ni assoiffée de lecture en tout genre. La jeune femme gardait ses prunelles noires solidement fixées sur lui, accueillant les remarques de Remus sur ses romans préférés avec des sarcasmes dignes de sa mauvaise foi. Elle était cependant contente de le voir rire, à nouveau.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Disparue

Merci à ceux qui ont lu ces trois derniers chapitres, ainsi que les favoris et les follows ! ^^ Et je remercie encore une fois Jude June et lolahg pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **L** es préparatifs du Club de Duel avaient occupé le temps libre de Caroline ces deux dernières semaines. Remus lui avait confié beaucoup de responsabilités. Elle était plutôt mécontente par cette charge de travail supplémentaire. Toutefois, sa colère s'envolait quand il l'invitait à boire une Bièraubeurre dans son bureau à la fin de la journée. Un soir, alors qu'il cherchait une babiole dans la pièce adjacente, elle en avait profité pour voler l'une des plaques de chocolat posées sur son bureau. Ce n'était pas son premier larcin, et son professeur n'avait sûrement pas remarqué que l'un de ses livres avaient également disparu.

Le professeur Rogue ne lui adressait plus la parole, depuis qu'il avait découvert que c'était elle qui avait aidé Lupin à mettre en place l'événement. Il se contentait de lui lancer ses fameux regards glacials à travers la salle de classe.

Percy, de son côté, se mêlaient de tout. Caroline l'avait eu sur le dos durant toute la semaine. Remus les avait mis en équipe pour qu'ils préparent les séances conjointement. « Fabuleux ! » s'était-elle exclamée, crachant froidement son avis à la figure de son professeur amusé.

Aujourd'hui, la Serpentard avait dressé une liste des sortilèges admis durant les séances, et une liste de ceux à ne jamais utiliser. Chaque élève devrait s'en acquitter avant de franchir les portes, vendredi soir.

─ Tu n'as rien stipulé sur les sortilèges impardonnables.

─ Ce sont des enfants, Percy.

Caroline n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Weasley relisait sa liste, avec minutie. Il n'avait pas confiance en son travail. La Serpentard garda son calme. C'était jeudi. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une heure à passer ensemble.

─ Ils doivent quand même être notés. Sinon, tu ne peux pas l'appeler « liste exhaustive des sortilèges interdits au Club de Duel ».

Elle pointa férocement sa baguette en direction du parchemin. Les trois sortilèges apparurent à la suite de tous les autres. Percy reposa le parchemin fièrement sur leur bureau. Il décroisa ensuite ses jambes, rapprochant son buste du meuble en bois brut. Caroline grogna tout bas :

─ Rappelle-moi de remercier le professeur Lupin pour m'avoir mis en équipe avec toi cette semaine.

─ Et heureusement qu'il l'a fait. Le travail aurait été bâclé sans moi.

La Serpentard avait du mal à croire qu'un Griffondor soit encore plus doué qu'elle en matière de vantardise. Elle soupira, épuisée moralement par son interlocuteur. En plus, il fallait encore qu'ils vérifient la liste des élèves, et constituent des binômes équitables.

─ Tu t'occupes de cette partie-ci, et moi de celle-là.

─ Du calme, Monsieur le Préfet-en-chef.

La pile de Percy était trois fois plus haute que celle de Caroline. Elle tenta d'attraper une partie des feuilles d'inscriptions de son camarade, mais il les défendait comme un vrai lion.

─ Occupes-toi déjà des tiennes !

─ Je ne suis pas ton esclave, nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité, Weasmoche. Alors donne-moi une quantité de feuilles identique, s'énerva-t-elle.

─ Tu n'as pas le droit de me manquer de respect, Caroline. Même si ton _cher père_ dirige une partie du Ministère.

La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Ils ne bougeaient pas, se fixant l'un l'autre avec une hargne prononcée. Caroline baissa le ton de sa voix pour la rendre menaçante :

─ Je suis la seule personne qui défend ta famille ici, alors arrête de me rabâcher les oreilles.

Percy dû reconnaitre à contrecœur que Caroline avait toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour les Weasley, et plus particulièrement pour Arthur et Molly. Elle était venue manger une fois chez eux, au Terrier. Depuis, ses parents lui parlaient d'elle sans arrêt. « _Quand est-ce que Caroline revient ?_ » Son père avait adoré partager sa connaissance des objets Moldus avec la jeune femme.

Cependant, il n'en démordra pas.

─ Fais ce que je te dis, on ira plus vite.

A son air soudainement pressé, Caroline suspecta Weasley de vouloir lui-même écourter leur séance de travail. Il n'y avait pas d'innombrables possibilités. Soit il voulait rejoindre un professeur pour lui cirer ses chaussures, soit il avait encore un devoir à terminer ou soit la douce Pénélope lui avait donné rendez-vous à la tour d'Astronomie. Un sourire fugace apparut sur les lèvres de la Serpentard.

─ Il se trouve que j'ai tout mon temps. J'aimerais que le travail soit bien fait, moi-aussi.

Percy se crispa légèrement sur la feuille qu'il détenait entre ses mains délicates. Le pauvre Danny Brunos subissait les frais de son irritation. Caroline entreprit de vérifier deux fois les binômes instaurés par son homologue, avec une lenteur sans précédent.

─ As-tu fini ?

Il s'impatientait. Caroline n'avait jamais vu Percy aussi grincheux. Elle s'approcha de lui, guillerette :

─ N'aurais-tu pas rendez-vous avec Pénélope, par hasard ?

Le Griffondor se raidit, prenant enfin conscience du manège de Caroline. Ils avaient trente minutes de retard sur le planning qu'il avait lui-même fixé. Elle l'avait fait exprès.

─ Je te laisse apporter le fruit de notre travail au professeur Lupin, glissa-t-elle à l'apogée de sa jubilation.

─ Tu as gagné. Fais-le toi-même, il faut que j'y aille.

Percy quitta précipitamment la pièce, sans rien ajouter. Caroline ramassa leurs parchemins, et parcourra les couloirs de Poudlard en sifflotant. Rien n'aurait pu entamer sa joie. Pas même le Serdaigle qui s'était caché derrière une statue, pour l'éviter.

Le professeur Lupin avait laissé la porte de son bureau ouverte. Caroline se présenta à lui, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

─ Je ne vous ai jamais vu sourire ainsi, remarqua Lupin. Se pourrait-il que vous ayez fini par vous entendre avec Percy ?

Caroline lui rit au nez. Le professeur Lupin avait un humour douteux. Pourtant, elle le trouvait très drôle. Elle lui transmit les parchemins, et il les lut rapidement.

─ Vous n'étiez pas obligée de mentionner autant de sortilèges, finit-il par commenter d'un ton calme.

─ Ce n'est pas l'avis de Weasmo… Percy, professeur.

Remus lui lança un regard accusateur. Elle fit une moue vexée, laissant ses fesses se prélasser sur le fauteuil en tissu au coin de la pièce. Elle avait eu la permission de s'y assoir jeudi passé. Le coussin était mou, et agréable. Caroline lorgnait déjà la pièce, cherchant un nouvel objet à dérober. Après tout, elle méritait ces « petits présents », avec toutes les tâches qu'elle avait dû réaliser en si peu de temps…

─ Vous avez fait du très bon travail durant ces deux semaines, tous les deux.

Caroline avait une objection qui lui brûlait la langue :

─ J'ai vécu l'enfer durant ces deux semaines, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte. Percy est la personne la plus agaçante que je connaisse, et pourtant, j'en connais beaucoup des personnes agaçantes.

Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle ne contenait plus une seule de ses pensées.

─ C'est un garçon passionné et travailleur, Caroline. Tout le contraire de vous. C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai mis ensemble sur ce projet.

─ Dois-je comprendre que je suis vide et laxiste ? Rétorqua-t-elle vexée.

─ N'essayez pas de détourner mes propos.

─ Je vous ai vu tourné de l'œil, quand nous avons discuté de l'estrade mercredi. Percy connaît beaucoup de bois différents… intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? Qui aurait pu réciter toutes les différences entre le noyer et l'érable…

Le sourire moqueur de la jeune femme n'ébranla pas son professeur. Il restait toujours aussi amusé et stoïque.

─ Il était au moins à l'heure pour parler de cette fameuse estrade, contrairement à vous.

La Serpentard perdit brusquement l'envie de rire, et se leva de son siège, revêche. Percy avait déjà tous les professeurs dans sa poche, il ne lui manquait plus que Rogue et Lupin dans sa collection. Elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas assez stupide pour tomber dans son piège de petit élève modèle.

Une chose était à présent claire dans son esprit : elle ne regrettait pas de lui avoir volé un livre et du chocolat.

Lupin avait replongé son visage blême dans les parchemins des Quatrièmes années. Après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit d'une voix envoûtante :

─ Allez-vous coucher, Caroline. Demain, vous aurez une journée chargée.

Elle le dévisageait de ses grands yeux brillants. Curieusement, elle aurait aimé rester un instant de plus en sa compagnie. C'était agréable de discuter avec lui, ou simplement de le regarder. Sauf à ce moment précis, où il l'avait dénigrée au profit de Percy. Elle quitta son bureau, sans qu'il ne détache son regard des parchemins. Il avait fait exprès de la blesser dans son orgueil ; elle s'était faite prendre à son propre piège. « L'arroseur arrosé » comme les Moldus disaient. La jeune femme ricana malgré tout en entrant dans son dortoir. Remus Lupin était décidément le professeur qu'elle préférait à Poudlard.

Vendredi soir. La Grande Salle avait été vidée de ses tables, remplacée par une longue estrade, de chêne brut. Un simple tapis bleu la recouvrait. Caroline vérifia une dernière fois que tout soit en place, avant de laisser les élèves entrer. Ils se déversèrent sur elle tel un raz-de-marée, bousculant sans ménagement son corps dodelinant. Ils étaient surexcités par les duels à venir. La Serpentard avait accroché la liste des binômes sur un tableau amovible ; ils se précipitèrent tous dessus avidement.

─ Vous pouvez vous placer autour de l'estrade, annonça Caroline lasse.

Personne ne l'écoutait. Elle remarqua quelques regards inquiets la dévisager, une fois qu'ils avaient découvert leurs binômes. Elle leur sourit d'un air dément, souhaitant les effrayer encore plus. Ils détournèrent la tête immédiatement. Caroline avait envie d'aboyer pour calmer le raffut ambiant. Ses mains moites se refermaient craintivement sur sa baguette, prête à user de son autorité pour calmer ses congénères à tout moment. Bastien se montra finalement après que les jeunes se soient amassés autour de l'estrade, installée par Percy.

Le Serdaigle traîna Caroline sur l'estrade. Elle n'avait aucun envie de faire cette démonstration devant tout ce monde.

─ Regarde-moi cette bande de babouins enragés, chuchota-t-elle à Bastien.

─ Tu étais pareille, il y a cinq ans.

Caroline pesta, et se plaça face à lui, la baguette brandie. Bastien, doué pour s'exprimer en public, leur montra un sort de protection. Caroline servit de cobaye, quand il fit pareil pour un sort d'attaque. A la fin de son monologue, ils effectuèrent une révérence, et expliquèrent aux jeunes sorciers comment se déroulait un Duel. Caroline le désarma ensuite sans suspense. Toute cette attention portée sur elle la rendait nerveuse. Des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle. La jeune femme soupira et appela le premier duo sans plus attendre. Un Serpentard de Deuxième année le rejoignit la tête haute. A l'autre bout, c'était un Serdaigle de la même classe.

─ N'oubliez pas de vous saluer.

Elle descendit de l'estrade et observa le premier Duel avec appréhension. S'il y avait un problème, ce serait de sa faute. Le professeur Lupin choisit cet instant, pour se faufiler discrètement dans la Grande Salle. Caroline était tellement angoissée à l'idée que l'un deux ne démembre l'autre, qu'elle ne l'avait pas aperçu. Le Serpentard fut projeté en arrière à la fin du Duel, lâchant sa baguette, qui roula sur le sol pauvrement.

─ N'oubliez pas les sorts de protection, ils sont très utiles, pour éviter de perdre votre baguette aussi bêtement.

Les deux jeunes gens laissèrent place à deux autres. Caroline garda son attention rivée sur eux. Seulement deux élèves étaient passés, et son anxiété atteignait son paroxysme. Bastien zigzaguait entre les élèves, rigolant avec eux, comme s'il avait rajeuni de plusieurs années. Contrairement à Caroline qui demeurait tendue, droite comme un manche à balai.

Au moment où un Griffondor aux cheveux bouclés tomba de l'estrade, tapant son crâne contre le sol, elle sauta dessus tel un prédateur fondant sur sa proie.

─ Ça va ? Hurla-t-elle paniquée à son oreille.

Elle le secoua légèrement, enfin, à sa manière. Bastien s'approcha d'elle, regardant le jeune garçon se faire balloter dans tous les sens.

─ Oui, oui, souffla-t-il apeuré par la rage de Caroline.

La Serpentard le relâcha sans aucune délicatesse, satisfaite d'avoir réagi aussi efficacement à l'urgence. Elle se redressa l'air fier, ses mains posées sur ses hanches :

─ Allez, le prochain binôme en piste !

Bastien ricanait mais elle n'était pas en mesure de comprendre pourquoi. Le stress lui rongeait le cerveau, littéralement. Après avoir assisté à la réaction démesurée de Caroline, le professeur Lupin la rejoignit, un sourire réconfortant aux lèvres.

─ Professeur, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici…

Caroline avait presque murmuré ses mots, suppliant intérieurement le Troisième Œil qu'il n'ait pas vu ce qui venait de se passer. Remus était si intimidant à cet instant, qu'elle perdit les dernières couleurs qui illuminaient son visage.

─ Respirez Caroline, il ne va rien leur arriver.

Elle entreprit de se détendre, sortant sa tête de ses épaules crispées. Il était intrigué par la personnalité de Caroline. Elle avait l'air si froide, et dès que la carapace se fissurait, elle laissait entrevoir une jeune femme sensible et peu confiante. C'était comme un chocolat, où l'on devait ôter son emballage, avant de pouvoir le savourer.

─ Vous allez au Match de Quidditch demain ?

─ Si j'ai le temps, oui, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

─ Vous avez quoi à faire de plus important qu'un match de Quidditch ?

Pour une fois que quelqu'un ne la bassinait pas avec le Quidditch, elle en était ravie. Ils continuèrent à observer les Duels, sans qu'il ne réponde à sa question. Elle ne s'en soucia pas :

─ J'espère que nous nous verrons là-bas alors.

Caroline lui offrit un sourire sincère, et effleura son épaule de la sienne, involontairement. La jeune femme s'avança vers l'estrade, et continua à surveiller les « babouins enragés » avec anxiété. Remus dévisagea la Serpentard, puis se retira précipitamment dans ses quartiers, manquant la fin de la séance.

OOO

Tous les élèves convergeaient vers un seul point. Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, entre les Serdaigle et les Serpentard. Caroline attendait dans le hall, tournant ses pouces dans tous les sens. Son écharpe aux couleurs de sa Maison s'entortillait autour de son cou noblement. Elly avait déjà rejoint le terrain, avec leurs amis. Et Bianca avait disparue.

Caroline s'énervait, jetant des coups d'œil dans les couloirs, et à l'horloge. Il était en retard. Bastien surgit enfin au bout de dix minutes, habillé de la tenue de Quidditch des Serdaigle.

─ Dépêche-toi, j'en ai marre de t'attendre, raya-t-elle.

─ J'aurais cru que tu serais déjà partie, je ne te savais pas aussi patiente ! La nargua-t-il enjoué.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel, et cala sa démarche dans la sienne. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au terrain, dans un silence gênant. Bastien avait insisté pour lui parler seul à seul avant le match. Maintenant qu'il était à côté d'elle, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Les mots lui échappaient. Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée du stade, rompant l'ambiance oppressante qui était née entre eux. Caroline emprunta les escaliers pour se rendre dans les gradins. Et Bastien disparut dans l'infrastructure géante du terrain de Quidditch.

Elle repéra ses amis dans la foule, et usa de ses coudes pour se placer près d'eux. Ils étaient perdus au milieu d'une marre verte, criant des atrocités à l'encontre des Serdaigle. Elle était surprise qu'il y ait tant de monde. Elly l'enlaça brièvement, et reporta son attention sur les joueurs qui volaient au-dessus de leurs têtes.

─ Où est Bianca ?

─ Je ne sais pas, elle est partie tôt ce matin.

Caroline jeta des coups d'œil de part et d'autre. Le match avait commencé sous des applaudissements tonitruants. La jeune femme s'inquiétait de l'absence de Bianca. Elle craignait qu'elle se soit encore attiré des ennuis. Le regard de Caroline dériva dans la tribune des professeurs, où Lupin était assis. Elle était surprise de le voir assis aux côté de Rogue, ce qui la fit légèrement rire. Elle ne s'attarda cependant pas sur eux, et se concentra sur le match, au même titre qu'Elly. Malgré son aversion pour ce sport, assister aux matchs de Quidditch était une habitude pour elle, et même si elle n'y prenait aucun plaisir, elle continuait à venir pour encourager sa Maison.

Deux heures plus tard, ils descendirent joyeusement des gradins, pour rejoindre les entrailles de l'infrastructure du terrain de Quidditch. Caroline remarqua le professeur Lupin auprès d'un Serdaigle, qui s'était pris un cognar en plein visage durant le match. Elle l'observa un moment, le sourire aux lèvres. Avec sa cape aussi vétuste que Poudlard, et sa figure blafarde, il était d'une singularité audacieuse, entouré des autres professeurs. Et c'était peut-être là qu'il se démarquait aux yeux de Caroline. Il était différent. Elle était certaine qu'il cachait un secret également. Sa curiosité était piquée à vif. Il tourna soudainement ses prunelles chocolat dans sa direction, et caressa les siennes d'une lueur douce. Caroline aurait cru que ses yeux riaient. Maladroitement, elle lui adressa un petit signe pour lui dire bonjour. Il n'y répondit pas. Minerva l'avait distrait. Encore une fois, cette dernière l'énervait profondément.

─ Caro, on y va, dépêche-toi !

Bianca l'appelait, à la sortie du terrain. Elle fit une moue contrariée, et quitta le stade tranquillement. Les yeux de Lupin la tourmentaient encore. Elle pourrait s'y perdre des heures, si elle en avait l'occasion. La Serpentard secoua la tête, aberrée de cette constatation.

─ Où tu étais passée ? Demanda Caroline en jouant avec sa baguette. On ne t'a pas vu du match.

─ J'étais…

Elle scruta les alentours nerveusement, et murmura, la voix étranglée :

─ Dans la forêt interdite.

Caroline plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle attendait la suite impatiemment. Quelques Serpentard les dépassèrent, criant avec passion la victoire de l'équipe de Daryl.

─ Quand tu m'as parlé du grognement que tu as entendu près de la forêt, je me suis dit que ce serait « utile » d'aller voir de plus près.

─ Enfin, pourquoi es-tu allée seule ? La réprimanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Caroline comprenait mieux l'inquiétude de Lupin en ce moment. Bianca n'avait pas idée de ce qui se cachait dans la forêt.

─ Il fallait que je sois seule, d'après les signes.

─ Les signes ?

Elle leva un sourcil exaspérée. Toujours cette histoire de Sinistrose. Caroline restait impassible pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité d'Elly, qui marchait quelque mètre devant elles. Elle était capable de repérer en une fraction de seconde, que quelque chose d'important se tramait. Si elle entendait le mot « Sinistrose » encore une fois, Elly allait finir par lyncher Bianca. Et la réduire en poussières pour qu'elle cesse de déblatérer des âneries.

─ Je l'ai vu, déclara froidement Bianca, en frissonnant.

─ Tu as vu quoi ?

Caroline redoutait la réponse de Blanche-Neige.

─ Le Sinistrose.

Elle soupira gravement. Bianca était aussi têtue qu'elle parfois. Elle chercha ses mots, tentant de calmer les ardeurs de son amie, sans y parvenir.

─ Un chien noir plus précisément. Il grognait, et ses crocs étaient impressionnants, reprit Bianca le regard perdu dans le vide.

─ Un chien ?

Bianca vit l'expression de la Serpentard changer brusquement, et s'assombrir. Elle semblait elle-même embêtée.

─ Oui, je me demande bien pourquoi ce serait un chien le Sinistrose en réalité… A moins qu'il ne croque la jambe de Potter, déclara Blanche-Neige en pleine réflexion.

Caroline attrapa le poignet de Bianca, dans un réflexe salvateur.

─ Je n'ai jamais vu de chien par ici… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu lui as lancé un sort ?

─ Non, il a disparu en une fraction de seconde, le temps que je ramasse ma baguette.

Bianca haussa les épaules. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une simple hallucination. Seulement, elle trouvait étrange que Caroline ait entendu elle-aussi un grognement, près de la forêt interdite.

Le groupe arriva rapidement à Pré-au-Lard, et ils se dirigèrent droit vers les Trois-Balais. Chacun se commanda une Bièraubeurre. Le professeur Chourave était accoudée au bar. Caroline lâcha un hoquet de surprise, en la voyant siroter son rhum groseille, la tête ailleurs. Les Serpentard s'installèrent autour d'une grande table, tout en bavardant fort et joyeusement. Caroline chuchota à l'oreille de Bianca :

─ Je vais aux toilettes.

Son amie hocha la tête, et la chevelure dorée de la jeune femme s'éloigna du groupe. Bianca s'était assise à côté de Daryl, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. Elle l'aimait depuis leur première année. Quand elle l'avait vu entrer dans leur wagon, il y a sept ans, elle avait tout de suite adoré son humour noir. Elle n'avait cependant jamais osé lui avouer ses sentiments. Il passait de filles en filles, ne restant que quelques semaines avec elles. Ce n'était pas le genre de garçon romantique dont Bianca rêvait. Et c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle était restée silencieuse jusqu'ici.

─ Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa Bièraubeurre.

Profitant que les autres soient plongés dans une conversation houleuse, elle retint son souffle et lâcha ce qu'elle refoulait au plus profond de sa conscience :

─ Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose…

Elle bredouillait, les joues légèrement cramoisies. Bianca se sentit extrêmement bête. Pourquoi agissait-elle comme les admiratrices de Daryl ? Il semblait d'ailleurs se méfier de ce qui allait sortir de la bouche de la jeune femme.

─ Je t'apprécie beaucoup, commença-t-elle en riant nerveusement. Mais…

─ Bianca, la coupa-t-il embêté. Je te considère comme ma sœur. Ne m'oblige pas à écouter la suite.

Daryl n'avait pas de tact, mais Bianca ne s'était pas attendue à un refoulement aussi certain et vif. Elle fut vexée plus que de raison.

─ Je t'apprécie trop pour te rendre malheureuse, continua-t-il tout en nuance. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi.

C'était ce que l'on disait en général quand on voulait rembarrer quelqu'un, sans trop peiner la personne. Bianca accueillit son explication avec amertume.

─ De quoi tu parles ? Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

─ Tu ne voulais pas me dire que tu étais « amoureuse » de moi ?

─ Pas du tout, je voulais juste te dire que cette coupe de cheveux ne te va pas du tout, cracha-t-elle avec véhémence.

Son mensonge était très convaincant. Heureusement qu'il s'était laissé pousser les cheveux cet été. Daryl soupira de soulagement, et la prit par les épaules tout sourire. Il s'était détendu, et appréciait enfin sa Bièraubeurre à sa juste valeur.

─ Excuses-moi, j'ai cru que tu étais devenue comme ces filles idiotes qui me pourchassent, s'exclama-t-il en riant de sa propre bévue. Excuse-moi Bianca.

Elle lui sourit pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Daryl ne changerait jamais.

─ Daryl, t'as pensé quoi de Drago ?

Un Serpentard dénommé Marcus les sortit de cette discussion embarrassante, ce qui profita à la jeune femme contrariée. Bianca ressassait les paroles de Daryl dans sa tête, blessée. Elle le détestait d'être aussi rustre. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, elle le savait. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas cesser de penser qu'il cachait une certaine sensibilité derrière ce masque de goujat.

Caroline était maintenant partie aux toilettes depuis quinze minutes. Bianca commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle tapota le bras de Daryl, tentant de paraître insensible :

─ Caro n'est pas revenue des toilettes…

─ Qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire ? Demande au nécessiteux qui nous sert de professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal d'aller la chercher.

Blanche-neige dévisagea le Serpentard, qui se retourna et continua à parier sur la performance de Drago au prochain match. Une grimace déforma son visage angélique. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Quand elle poussa la porte, une fille en sortit, replaçant ses cheveux gracieusement. Elle se faufila ensuite à l'intérieur. Les toilettes étaient vides. Elle en ressortit troublée, et chercha Caroline du regard. Elle n'était pas à l'intérieur des Trois-Balais non plus. Bianca se précipita à l'extérieur, un mauvais pressentiment lui sautant à la gorge.

Il n'y avait personne à l'extérieur, pas même un chat.

─ Caro ? Appela-t-elle paniquée.

Elle hurla une nouvelle fois, d'un cri pénétrant, à faire frémir un épouvantard. Deux Serpentard passèrent leurs têtes par la porte du pub.

─ Bon sang Bianca, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda l'une de ses amies.

─ Caro a disparue !

Son interlocutrice était sceptique, le visage inexpressif. Bianca pensa soudainement à Sirius Black, et à sa probable présence dans les environs. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber ; les Détraqueurs allaient investir les allées de Pré-au-Lard. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Les deux filles virent Bianca partir en courant en direction du Château. Elles haussèrent les épaules, et regagnèrent leurs places, au chaud à l'intérieur du pub.

Bianca arriva à Poudlard, essoufflée et rouge comme une tomate. Instinctivement, elle dégringola les escaliers, boxant les portes des cachots, gonflée d'adrénaline. Elle était persuadée que quelque chose de grave était arrivée à Caroline. Elle tambourina à la porte du bureau du professeur Rogue, écorchant sa main sur le bois ancien. La porte s'ouvrit alors, devant l'insistance de la jeune femme.

─ Miss Sandoro, menaça-t-il, si vous continuez à bourriner ma porte, je ne donne pas cher de votre avenir dans cette école.

Elle était surprise de voir Lupin, debout derrière le Maître de Potions. Il s'avança timidement à la hauteur de ce dernier. Ils attendaient tous deux les explications de Bianca.

─ C'est… Caroline… haleta-t-elle.

─ Qu'avez-vous dit ? S'énerva-t-il, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle soufflait faiblement.

─ Caroline a disparu à Pré-au-Lard.

Elle avait insufflé de l'air pour réciter sa phrase d'une traite. Elle vit l'expression de Lupin changer brusquement. Il la prenait au sérieux, contrairement à Rogue qui arborait son rictus railleur.

─ Encore un de ses stupides rêves je présume ?

─ Severus, je ne crois pas que Bianca soit en train de plaisanter, souligna Lupin alarmé.

Le Maître de Potions se ravisa, et entreprit de croire son élève, à contrecœur. Remus ne savait pas les nombreux ennuis qu'avaient causés les soi-disant rêves prémonitoires de Caroline aux professeurs de ce Château.

─ Que s'est-il passé Bianca ?

─ Nous sommes allés aux Trois-Balais après le match et elle s'est éclipsée aux toilettes… au bout de quinze minutes, elle n'était toujours pas revenue alors je suis allée voir. Elle n'y était pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment …

Bianca avait repris une respiration normale, et défiait ses professeurs, désespérée. Elle avait envie de prononcer son nom ; elle était sûre que Sirius Black était à l'origine de la disparition de Caroline. Elle n'en fit rien, Rogue s'interposant :

─ Peut-être est-elle rentrée au Château sans vous avertir.

─ Severus, il serait préférable que tu ailles vérifier, je vais avertir Albus, déclara Lupin d'un ton pressé.

─ Il me semblerait plus judicieux que ce soit moi qui aille prévenir le professeur Dumbledore, Lupin, rétorqua-t-il tranchant.

Bianca n'en revenait pas qu'ils se chamaillent en un moment pareil. Remus ne tergiversa pas et entreprit de suivre la jeune femme jusqu'au dortoir des Serpentard. Elly, qui n'était restée que cinq minutes au pub, lisait un livre devant la cheminée. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec eux, et les questionna du regard, interloquée par la présence de leur professeur dans la salle commune des verts et argents.

─ As-tu vu Caroline ? S'égosilla Blanche-Neige.

─ Non, pas depuis cet après-midi.

Elly se sentait agressée, mais elle comprenait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Son amie lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Le visage d'Elly se décomposa, attrapant la main de Bianca pour l'apaiser. Elle l'invita à s'assoir près d'elle, mais Bianca s'était ancrée au centre de la pièce. Quelque chose était bel et bien arrivée à Caroline.

─ Je vais à Pré-au-lard, les prévint Remus en s'éloignant hâtivement. Restez ici. Si jamais Severus me cherche, dîtes-lui que je suis parti la chercher là-bas.

Bianca le vit disparaitre par la porte camouflée des Serpentard, le cœur affolé. Elle fit les cents pas en attendant que quelqu'un ait la gentillesse de la prévenir de l'avancement des recherches. Elly restait assise sur le canapé, immobile. Elle n'était pas démonstrative, mais à l'intérieur, elle bouillonnait comme Bianca.

Le Maître de Potions était revenu quelques minutes plus tard, légèrement plus blême, comprenant enfin la gravité de la situation. Tous les autres professeurs avaient entamé les recherches aux alentours de Poudlard. Lupin avait été rejoint par le professeur Rogue, et le professeur McGonagall à Pré-au-Lard. Ils s'étaient dispersés aux quatre coins du village, pour baliser la zone.

Au Château, personne n'avait conscience de la disparition de Caroline. Tous les élèves dormaient paisiblement dans leurs lits, s'engouffrant dans un sommeil profond.

Seul Bianca se rongeait les ongles nerveusement dans leur salle commune. Elle pensait sans arrêt à son amie. Allaient-ils la retrouver ? Et surtout, allaient-ils la retrouver vivante ? Elle ne put qu'attendre, espérant qu'elle revienne le sourire aux lèvres, comme si rien ne s'était passé.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Sollicitée

Voilà la suite :)

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **I** l entra précipitamment dans l'infirmerie, plongée dans une obscurité naissante. Madame Pomfresh cessa de ranger sa paperasse, et plissa les yeux afin de discerner ce visiteur inattendu. C'était le professeur Lupin. Il tenait fermement un corps immobile dans ses bras. Ses mèches rebelles s'étaient éparpillées, et se mêlaient aux perles de sueur apparues un instant plus tôt, sur son front blême.

─ Ici, lui indiqua-t-elle précipitamment.

Remus se dirigea dans le fond de l'infirmerie, et déposa la jeune femme avec délicatesse sur le lit que Pompom agrippait avec hargne. Elle soutint sa tête, et détailla ses habits, déchirés et couverts de boue. Il pleuvait depuis maintenant une heure. Tous les deux étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. La peau du visage de Caroline s'était colorée d'un bleu sournois par endroit. Remus se pencha sur elle, l'air préoccupé, et laissa glisser sa main droite le long de son bras, pour la réchauffer.

─ Il faut que je dégote cette potion… celle-là oui… marmonna Pompom, en s'éloignant à grands pas.

Le professeur Lupin adoucit son regard chocolat, quand la lèvre supérieure de Caroline remua. Il s'approcha un peu plus, et murmura, son souffle chaud fouettant la peau glacée de la Serpentard :

─ Caroline ?

Remus se redressa lentement. Ce n'était qu'un spasme. Elle demeurait inexpressive, et plongée dans une inconscience profonde. Madame Pomfresh avait dénichée une petite fiole dans sa réserve, contenant un liquide nacré. Elle bouscula son collègue sans ménagement, et versa la potion dans la bouche de la jeune femme. La moitié s'en échappa, dégoulinant le long de son cou. Lupin la regardait ausculter Caroline avec attention. Il détourna la tête brusquement quand elle ôta ses habits, pour vérifier qu'aucune plaie n'était camouflée par ces derniers.

─ Où l'as-tu trouvé, Remus ? Demanda-t-elle la voix tendue.

Depuis sa position, il entrevoyait le paysage endormi par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Cette vision le happait, et lui remémorait les événements de la journée passée. Il répondit, absent :

─ Devant la Cabane Hurlante.

Le hasard avait été synonyme de chance aujourd'hui. Remus avait fouillé la Cabane une première fois, et n'y avait rien trouvé, mis à part cette sensation oppressante qu'il le tiraillait à chaque fois. Seulement, un doute l'avait assailli, alors qu'il rentrait confus au Château. Il décidait précipitamment de rebrousser chemin, et de vérifier les lieux une fois encore. Elle était là cette fois-ci, à quelques mètres de la Cabane Hurlante, gisante sur le sol, dans une énorme flaque d'eau. Apparue comme par magie.

─ Elle devrait s'en sortir heureusement, cette potion fait toujours des merveilles sur les refroidissements.

Pompom souriait satisfaite, recouvrant Caroline d'un drap épais. Elle entreprit de soigner la plaie sur son avant-bras droit et celle de son cou. Remus risqua un coup d'œil dans leur direction, et fut soulagé de voir les blessures de Caroline pansées. Il agita sa baguette sur son costume mouillé, à l'instar de l'infirmière qui s'occupait de sécher ceux la jeune femme inerte.

─ Je vais avertir ses amies que nous l'avons retrouvée, informa-t-il doucement. Severus ne devrait plus tarder.

Elle hocha la tête frénétiquement. Puis, il quitta la pièce de sa nonchalance habituelle. Caroline ne risquait plus rien. Il souffla de soulagement, et s'engouffra dans les profondeurs de l'école. Que pouvait-il bien lui être arrivé ?

Les grandes portes du territoire de Pompom s'ouvrirent violemment cinq minutes plus tard, le visage gras du professeur Rogue transperçant la salle de ses onyx menaçants. Le Directeur était sur ses talons, sa grande robe frôlant le sol gracieusement. Severus se planta au pied du lit de son élève, et l'examina d'un regard fugace.

─ Où est passé Lupin ? Lâcha-t-il désagréablement.

Sans prendre la peine d'écouter la réponse, il reprit d'un ton dédaigneux :

─ Ne trouvez-vous pas que ce soit beaucoup de coïncidences, que Caroline ait été retrouvée près de la Cabane Hurlante, par son _principal occupant_ , après avoir probablement subi un sortilège Doloris ?

Dumbledore agita ses mains doucement, pour calmer le professeur de potions. Ce dernier se renfrogna, aveuglé par la haine qu'il éprouvait. Pompom était surprise par le propos de leur échange. A peine une minute qu'ils avaient pénétrés dans l'infirmerie, et Rogue déviait déjà sur le probable sort qui avait été réservé à la jeune femme.

─ Nous avons de la chance que Remus l'ait retrouvé, Severus. Sans lui, elle serait toujours allongée là-bas.

Rogue ferma ses poings. L'agacement de voir le professeur Lupin salué dans cette situation l'énervait profondément.

─ Sans compter que nous ne savons pas exactement la nature de l'attaque. Il se pourrait qu'un Détraqueur soit à l'origine de l'état de Miss Dorm, poursuivit-il suspicieux.

Il se dirigea soudainement vers la sortie, ordonnant d'un ton ferme, tout en franchissant les portes :

─ Informez Remus que je serais dans mon bureau. Je désire lui parler…

Le professeur Dumbledore disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Rogue resta immobile, devant Caroline. Il hasarda un nouveau coup d'œil sur ses pansements. Une crème translucide avait été étalée par-dessus le coton blanc.

─ Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ? S'enquit Pompom anxieusement.

─ Ce n'est pas un Détraqueur, ni ses rêves idiots qui l'ont conduite à disparaitre je ne sais où. Quelqu'un est impliqué, et je compte bien découvrir de qui il s'agit, raya-t-il.

L'infirmière se tut, contemplant la jeune femme, les bras ballants. Rogue n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Bianca et Elly s'infiltrèrent dans la pièce les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, et se précipitèrent au chevet de leur amie, accompagnées par le professeur Lupin. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant le Maître des Potions, prêt à entendre ses commentaires sur la présente situation.

─ Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite te parler. Tout de suite, articula Rogue cruellement à l'attention de son collègue.

Remus hésita, laissant sa tête fixée sur la jeune femme. Il finit par abdiquer timidement. Rogue emboîta le pas du Loup-garou l'air satisfait, et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le bureau du Directeur. Madame Pomfresh continua à surveiller les jeunes gens, reprenant place derrière son pupitre. Bianca serrait la main de Caroline aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elly s'était contentée de la regarder, à l'écart. Elle n'était pas aussi démonstrative que son amie au « teint banc comme la neige ».

─ Ne vous inquiétez mesdemoiselles. Demain, elle sera sur pied, comme avant.

Elles restèrent à la veiller toute la nuit, s'endormant près d'elle à force de lutter contre leurs paupières lourdes. Ce n'était pas grave _Caroline était revenue_.

OOO

Le lendemain, Caroline s'était réveillée à midi, les yeux collés. Elle dut s'y prendre à deux fois pour les libérer de cette croûte agaçante. Une pile de cadeaux l'entourait, comme un cocon protecteur. Elle reconnut les bonbons de chez HoneyDuck, et des Bièraubeurre. La jeune femme soupira Bianca n'avait aucune limite. Son regard se riva sur un fin papier plié en deux, surplombant le tas indécent de sucrerie. C'était l'écriture de Percy. Les prunelles de Caroline se parèrent d'un voile humide, trahissant sa colère subite. Il l'informait simplement que le professeur Lupin l'avait désigné pour la remplacer à la tête du Club de Duel. Caroline serra les poings, laissant apparaître ses veines saillantes. Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille ? Elle jeta rageusement la carte par terre, et prépara mentalement un discours cinglant à l'attention de son professeur.

La porte remua imperceptiblement de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie, comme si quelqu'un avait prédit qu'elle se réveillerait à cet instant-ci. Le professeur Dumbledore s'engouffra par la brèche, dévoilant un sourire malicieux à la jeune femme. Caroline appréhendait toujours les visites du Directeur, car il ne lui avait jamais appris de bonne nouvelle.

─ Professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle la voix cassée.

Elle fut surprise par ce son étouffé qui se dégageait pauvrement de sa gorge. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir crié à l'agonie, la veille, durant des heures. Caroline s'immobilisa brusquement. Que faisait-elle à l'infirmerie ? Elle n'avait jamais dormi sur l'un de ces lits inconfortables ce n'était sûrement pas par coquetterie qu'elle s'était glissée dans ces draps d'une propreté douteuse.

─ Bonjour Miss Dorm. Je suis ravi de voir que vous vous portez mieux. Miss Sandoro n'a pas tardé à vous apporter des vivres…

Ses yeux étincelaient. Caroline se redressa dans son lit, lâchant une grimace en découvrant une autre pile de sucreries au pied de son lit. Bianca avait abusé, littéralement. Albus plongea sa main dedans, et porta une sucrerie sa bouche.

─ J'aimerais savoir ce dont vous vous souvenez. N'importe quel détail qui vous reviendrait.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps :

─ La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est le match de Quidditch entre les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle… d'ailleurs, qui a gagné ? demanda-t-elle intéressée.

L'air sérieux du professeur Dumbledore lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de parler de Quidditch. Caroline avait l'impression qu'une bouse de dragon lui était tombée dessus, pour qu'il la regarde aussi bizarrement.

─ Que se passe-t-il ?

─ Il semblerait que vous ayez oublié l'expérience traumatisant que vous avez vécue… Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, Miss Dorm. Vos amis ne vont pas tarder à vous assaillir de questions.

Elle l'observa disparaître par la brèche, qui se combla aussitôt. Les aller et retour de ses professeurs durant l'heure suivante l'épuisèrent énormément. Caroline n'avait plus le courage de leur répondre. Quel idiot penserait qu'elle se confierait au professeur Flitwick ? Elle le détestait, au même titre que le professeur McGonagall. De plus, cette dernière lui avait subtilement insinué qu'elle n'avait pas respecté le règlement de l'école, et qu'elle pourrait être renvoyée. Alors qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Le professeur Burbage lui avait quant à elle fait grâce d'un livre Moldu, de sa propre bibliothèque. Caroline la soupçonnait d'avoir voulu s'en débarrasser.

Au final, ils s'étaient tous présentés à elle, sauf Lupin et Rogue. Un comble quand on savait que c'étaient les seuls qui supportaient encore ses délires lunatiques. L'un parce que qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix, et l'autre parce qu'il n'en avait pas encore fait les frais.

Puis vint le tour à Bianca de se précipiter sur son amie, et de l'enlacer tendrement. Caroline la repoussa gentiment, peu avare d'étreinte mélodramatique. Curieusement, Blanche-neige ne lui posa aucune question, contrairement à ses précédentes visites. Elle la remercia silencieusement.

─ Tu nous as fait peur. Quand le professeur Lupin est revenu nous chercher dans la salle commune, on a cru le pire.

─ Quand ai-je disparu ?

─ Pendant que nous étions à Pré-au-lard, pour fêter la victoire de notre équipe de Quidditch.

Caroline avait beau chercher au fin fond de ses souvenirs, ce moment lui était inconnu. Envolé. C'était énervant de voir sa propre vie s'échapper aussi facilement.

─ Heureusement que le professeur Lupin t'as retrouvé…

─ C'est lui qui m'a trouvé ? Où ça ? J'étais dans quel état ? Se risqua-t-elle.

─ Oui, c'est lui qui t'a ramené au Château. Tu étais couchée devant la Cabane Hurlante, trempée. J'ai bien cru que tu y passais, se moqua-t-elle insouciante.

Caroline sourit intérieurement. Elle était heureuse, sans comprendre à quoi était due cette émotion dévastatrice.

─ Tu ne le savais ? S'étonna Bianca en s'asseyant sur le lit.

─ Personne ne me dit rien.

Elle vit Bianca bouger ses lèvres timidement. Le regard glacial de la Serpentard à la chevelure dorée la transperça.

─ Il se murmure que tu as subi un sortilège d'Amnésie…

─ Comment ? Raya-t-elle furibonde.

─ Ce ne sont que nos spéculations. Personne n'est au courant de ta mésaventure dans le Château, mis à part quelques-uns d'entre nous, expliqua-t-elle gênée.

─ Et que pensez-vous, mis à part le sortilège d'Amnésie ? Rétorqua Caroline sifflante.

L'horloge sonna bruyamment. Bianca attendit que les coups cessent, et reprit hésitante :

─ Nous pensons que c'est Georges, ton agresseur… et qu'il t'a fait subir…

Bianca ne termina pas sa phrase, troublée, et enchaîna hâtivement :

─ Il t'aurait ensuite effacé la mémoire, pour que personne ne puisse réellement savoir ce qu'il t'a fait…

Caroline n'était pas étonnée de découvrir que ses camarades avait mêlé Georges à cette histoire. Au moins ils avaient eu l'intelligence d'exclure Sirius Black de leur raisonnement. Bianca avait beaucoup d'imagination, pour ficeler un tel scénario. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire :

─ Qui est-ce qui raconte une imbécilité pareille ?

─ Percy, moi et Elly, minauda-t-elle timidement.

─ Vous vous trompez. Goerges n'est pas aussi diabolique que vous l'affirmez.

─ Ne trouves-tu pas étrange qu'il te guette sans arrêt ? Et que tu disparaisses sur son terrain de jeu favori ? Réfuta Bianca d'un bloc. En plus, on t'a effacé la mémoire, comme c'est pratique…

Carline tordit sa bouche, embêtée. Il était peut-être temps d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Bianca. Elle était capable de raconter d'importe quoi sur lui, et elle n'avait pas envie que l'ivrogne soit diabolisé ainsi. Bianca était ouverte, et pourrait changer d'avis sur Georges, si elle réussissait à la convaincre de son innocence. La Serpentard confia alors quelque chose qu'elle avait gardé secret de nombreuses années :

─ Je suis convaincue que Georges est relié à ce qui m'est arrivé, mais pas de la même façon que vous l'entendez, déclara-t-elle calmement.

─ Que veux-tu dire ?

─ Au fond, personne ne sait pourquoi il s'est réfugié dans l'alcool. Ni toi, ni les autres.

─ Sûrement parce que c'est un vieux fou !

─ Détrompes-toi.

Bianca l'interrogea d'un regard différent, presque révoltée :

─ Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

─ Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on crie sur les toits, rétorqua Caroline méchamment.

Elle prit une friandise entre ses doigts, et l'engouffra dans sa bouche, mâchant lentement pour savourer l'arôme de caramel. Caroline était persuadée que les Dragées surprises de chez Bertie Crochue soulageaient sa boîte crânienne, de ses mots de têtes persistants.

─ Il faut remonter à l'époque où tu-sais-qui gagnait en puissance. Monsieur Crowney avait une femme en ce temps-là. Ainsi qu'une fille du même âge que moi.

Bianca écoutait attentivement, créant des scénarios dans son esprit comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle aurait fait une parfaite scénariste, chez les Moldus.

─ Sa femme s'est faite tuée par les Mangemorts, un matin d'autonome. Il n'a pas pu la protéger. Ils sont venus la surprendre quand elle était seule, chez eux. Georges avait exceptionnellement emmené Claire, sa fille, au Ministère avec lui. Heureusement.

Caroline murmurait presque, trahissant le secret du drame d'une famille, jadis épanouie et unie.

─ C'était un homme qui aimait par-dessus tout son enfant. Le joyau de sa vie, continua-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

─ Et qu'est-il arrivé à Claire ? Demanda son amie compatissante.

─ La petite fille de cinq ans est morte, tout comme sa mère, un an plus tard. Tout cela n'a pas été relayé dans les journaux, mon père a fait en sorte d'étouffer l'affaire.

─ Pourquoi ?

─ Parce que le soir où Claire a été tuée, j'étais là, moi-aussi.

Les yeux de Bianca se transformèrent en soucoupe volante.

─ Seulement, moi j'ai survécu. Le Mangemort ne m'a pas tuée. Je n'ai pas vu son visage ce jour-là. J'étais cachée sous ma couverture. Quand j'ai osé sortir de ma cachette, j'ai vu le corps de mon amie d'enfance étalée à terre, sans vie. Mon père est arrivé à ce moment-là, et m'a fait sortir de la maison.

Caroline marqua un temps d'arrêt, pour laisser à Bianca la possibilité d'assimiler l'information, et continua simplement :

─ Mon père voulait me protéger, en n'ébruitant pas l'affaire. Georges garde beaucoup de rancœur aujourd'hui contre lui. Cependant, il a accepté de ne pas en parler pour mon bien.

─ Mais…

─ En réalité, c'était un peu plus compliqué, mais je n'ai pas envie de te raconter le reste, avoua la Serpentard, coupant court à l'histoire de l'ivrogne de Pré-au-Lard.

Bianca acquiesça d'un air entendu, les yeux brillants.

─ C'est pour ça que tu es toujours gentille avec lui…

─ Il n'a aucune raison de s'en prendre à moi. Des années qu'il me surveille, tu crois vraiment qu'il essaierait de me faire du mal ?

Bianca hocha la tête frénétiquement, tentant de ravaler son émotion. Caroline avait raconté cette histoire dénuée d'expression et des sentiments, mais elle imaginait la descente aux enfers de Georges avec peine. Et dire qu'elle le traitait de la même façon que tous les autres. Bianca savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour changer sa mentalité. Cependant, Caroline avait convaincu son côté émotionnelle de bannir Monsieur Crowney des suspects potentiels.

─ Ne le dis à personne surtout, Georges ne veut pas de votre pitié. Il préfère oublier, même s'il est loin d'y parvenir…

─ D'accord.

Elles se complurent dans un silence apaisant, l'une réfléchissant à toute vitesse sur la possibilité d'un autre suspect et l'autre laissait ses pensées divaguer sur l'image d'un homme. Caroline espérait que le professeur Lupin lui rendrait visite. Elle se surprit même à se réjouir de voir débarquer sa mine effroyable. Sa plaidoirie était prête. Le Club de Duel ne devait pas lui échapper. Surtout pas au profit de Weasley.

En fin de soirée, une nouvelle personne se faufila dans l'infirmerie discrètement. Caroline alluma la bougie de sa table de nuit, curieuse de cette intrusion nocturne. Elle ne put que sourire en reconnaissant les habitus usés de sa visite. Remus lui sourit chaleureusement, dégageant de sa robe décrépie un petit emballage coloré.

─ Bonsoir professeur, susurra-t-elle la voix cassée.

Le son de sa voix était toujours aussi rouillé que ce matin. Avait-elle réellement crié la veille ? La jeune femme doutait de plus en plus. Pourquoi aurait-elle hurlé ? Sa confusion lui brouilla l'esprit un instant.

─ Tenez, j'ai pensé que vous en auriez besoin.

Caroline prit la plaque de chocolat Moldue avec curiosité. Elle évita de le toucher, cette fois-ci. C'était son chocolat préférée. Une subtile touche de cannelle parfumait le cacao elle en avait mangé des centaines au court de sa courte vie.

─ Comment avez-vous su ?

─ Vous n'êtes pas si discrète que vous le croyez, quand vous vous servez dans mes réserves de chocolat.

Elle fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu, et ouvrit le papier d'aluminium ravie. Caroline croqua dedans goulument, après lui avoir proposé « un petit carré ». La présence de Remus la distrayait, et elle espérait qu'il pourrait lui apporter des réponses. Les heures précédentes lui avaient permises de se tranquilliser, et d'aborder le sujet du Club de Duel sous un nouvel angle.

─ Pourquoi m'avez-vous exclue du Club de Duel ? Demanda-telle, après une longue minute de silence, la bouche remplie de chocolat.

Son professeur sembla embêté. Il prit place sur le lit d'en face, plaquant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Caroline avait reposé sa plaque sur la table de nuit, et le fixait impassiblement.

─ J'ai pensé qu'un peu de repos ne vous ferait pas de mal.

─ Pourquoi ?

Remus lui lança un regard entendu, et donna un petit coup de tête en direction de la plaie béante sur son avant-bras.

─ Alors vous pensez que j'ai subi une épreuve si terrible, que je n'ai plus le droit de profiter du travail intensif que j'ai produit pour ce Club ? Cracha-t-elle déçue. En plus, vous n'avez rien fait, et vous octroyez mon mérite à un autre, ajouta-t-elle rancunière.

A cet instant, Remus avait compris pourquoi les autres professeurs vouaient une aversion tenace pour la jeune femme. Il sourit intérieurement.

─ Allons, Caroline, ne soyez pas aussi contrariée. Vous aurez du temps libre à consacrer à vos amis le vendredi soir.

─ Et en plus, vous ne changez pas d'avis ? S'insurgea-t-elle en sortant ses jambes de ses draps, pour s'assoir face à lui.

─ Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à assurer ces séances ?

Caroline ferma la bouche, réfléchissant à toute allure à sa question. C'était simple : elle aimait les enfants. _Pas du tout_. Elle aimait transmettre ses connaissances aux autres. _Non plus_. La Serpentard finit par admettre grincheuse, sur le bout des lèvres :

─ C'est Percy, le problème. Il va encore venir se pavaner devant moi, pour me rappeler mes échecs comparés à tous ses succès. Et ce Club s'ajouterait à la liste de six pieds de longs qu'il garde secrètement sous son lit, bougonna-t-elle.

Remus se pencha vers elle, lui tendant une lettre cachetée à la hâte. Le sceau du Ministère. Il la fixa intensément dans les yeux, un petit air désolé dominant son visage séduisant :

─ Est-ce vraiment Percy, le problème ?

C'était une lettre de Jack. Les prunelles de Caroline s'illuminèrent. Mais elle ferma ses paupières aussitôt, rappelée à la réalité. Quelles étaient les chances que cette lettre contienne la moindre gentillesse de son père ? Tout ce qu'elle accomplissait ne suffisait pas ; il voulait toujours plus. Alors s'il avait appris qu'elle s'était laissée avoir par un Détraqueur ou un quelconque sorcier mal intentionné... La faiblesse avait mené sa famille à se disloquer. Jack ne voulait pas que Caroline reproduise ses erreurs.

─ Le professeur Dumbledore l'a reçu il y a deux heures, de la part du hibou personnel de votre père.

Jamais il n'envoyait Driff à Poudlard. La confiance qu'il lui accordait dépassait celle de sa propre fille.

─ Vous lui avez dit ce qui s'est passé ? Murmura-t-elle désenchantée.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que oui. Ils avaient prévenu son père de sa petite escapade « secrète ». Elle n'osait pas ouvrir la lettre. Remus l'observait bouger ses doigts nerveusement sur le papier.

─ Si vous tenez à reprendre votre poste au Club de Duel, j'en informerai Percy. Mais ce n'est pas la solution à ce qui vous peine, Caroline.

Il se leva nonchalamment, sous les yeux médusés de la jeune femme. Était-il en train de l'analyser ?

─ Attendez.

Il se stoppa, dos à elle.

─ Merci pour le chocolat.

Elle lui sourit, embarrassée de cet aveu. C'était un énorme pas dans sa direction, pour la fille insensible qu'elle était. Il la contempla par-dessus son épaule :

─ Vous n'avez pas à être quelqu'un d'autre, Caroline. Il vous aime comme vous êtes, déclara-t-il chaleureusement.

─ Vous ne le connaissez pas, soupira-t-elle peinée.

─ Mais moi je vous connais. Je peux le dire à présent. Vous êtes une personne attentionnée envers les autres, malgré vos sarcasmes. C'est votre manière de vous intéresser à ce qui vous entoure. Je soupçonne le professeur Rogue d'avoir détint sur vous d'ailleurs, rit-il faiblement.

Elle fut troublée par ce discours, prononcé avec une telle bienveillance. Le professeur Lupin avait lu en elle si facilement. Souhaitant les détourner cette conversation gênante, Caroline reprit anormalement vite :

─ VousnemavezpasditcequevouspensiezconcerantmamésaventureàPréauLard.

Remus éclata de rire, finissant de rendre Caroline nerveuse et légèrement écarlate. Elle bougeait ses bras dans des gestes désorganisés, et tremblaient ses jambes, secouant tout le lit au passage.

─ Vous m'avez compris, non ? Se vexa-t-elle farouchement.

─ J'ai bien peur que non.

Caroline fit un effort :

─ Que pensez-vous qui m'est arrivé à Pré-au-Lard ?

─ Je ne sais pas Caroline.

─ Avez-vous vu Goerges ?

─ Je ne l'ai pas vu personnellement. C'est le professeur Rogue qui est allé à sa rencontre.

Cette conversation tournait à l'interrogatoire. Caroline se ravisa. Remus Lupin n'avait, de toute évidence, aucun envie de parler de son « accident ». Une autre question lui vint à l'esprit :

─ Pourquoi ne vous entendez-vous pas avec le professeur Rogue ?

Elle espérait inconsciemment le faire rester un peu plus longtemps en sa compagnie. Malgré la gêne manifeste qu'elle éprouvait pour ses compliments soudains.

─ Reposez-vous Caroline. Nous nous verrons en cours après-demain. Bonne nuit, glissa-t-il de ce sourire qui la faisait fondre, comme un souffle de Dragon.

Résignée, elle enfouit son nez dans ses draps, et entreprit de s'endormir. La lettre était toujours posée sur sa table de nuit, près de la bougie fondue en partie. Elle n'y pensait plus. Remus avait apaisé son tourment.

OOO

Elle avait enfin pu quitter l'infirmerie à son réveil. Elle était contrariée d'avoir été enfermée ainsi, comme une bête de spectacle pour ses professeurs. Les Moldus étaient notamment les spécialistes de cette pratique répréhensible. La Serpentard avait osé se rendre, une seule fois, dans un « parc zoologique ». Et ce n'était pas la meilleure expérience qu'elle ait vécue dans le quotidien d'un Moldu. En effet, le professeur Burbage leur avait demandé, en quatrième année, de s'immiscer dans le quotidien d'un Moldu durant trois jours, afin de rédiger un parchemin sur leur mode de vie. C'était le genre de devoirs que Caroline adorait. Elle avait choisi de séjourner dans un hôtel miteux, et avait fait la connaissance d'un certain « Eddy ». Un homme avec de longs cheveux noirs, aussi gras que ceux de son professeur de potions. Il se promenait toujours en jetant des regards de tous les côtés, échangeant de petits sachets en plastique avec d'autres clients. Caroline s'était demandé de quoi il pouvait s'agir. « Du Felix Felicis ? Non, non, les Moldus », s'était-elle murmurer, en gagnant sa chambre, pensive.

C'était le 31 octobre, aujourd'hui. Elle avait enfilé son uniforme, pour rejoindre ses amis devant la Grande Salle. Caroline appréciait tous les petits détails de la décoration d'Halloween. Elle se réjouissait du banquet à venir. C'était sa fête préférée. _Le soir où les morts se lèvent pour danser avec les vivants_.

─ La revenante, s'exclama narquoisement Daryl en créant une petite place pour elle, à côté de Bianca.

Caroline colla un bisou sur la joue de Blanche-Neige, heureuse de constater que les fantômes virevoltaient comme chaque année dans la salle. Le Baron Sanglant la salua, et disparut dans le mur de sa prestance coutumière. Leur table débordait de gâteau à la citrouille, de confiseries, de desserts et d'autres douceurs. Elly était assise en face d'elle. Celle-ci lui offrit un beau sourire, avant de replonger son nez dans un bouquin de sortilèges. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil discret à la table des professeurs. Hagrid riait fort, aux côtés de McGonagall. Le professeur Rogue restait fidèle à lui-même, fusillant les cornichons qui bavardaient joyeusement dans la salle. Mais Lupin n'était pas là.

─ Où est le professeur Lupin ? Demanda-t-elle faussement désintéressée.

Bianca haussa les épaules. Et Elly ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête de son livre. La bouche de Caroline se tordit, et forma une grimace sarcastique. Avait-il croisé un vendeur de robe pour être absent au meilleur banquet de l'année ? La Serpentard se dépêcha de remplir son assiette de gratin de citrouille. Daryl engloutissait une quantité phénoménale de nourriture. Tous firent pareil, avant qu'il ne se resserve une deuxième fois.

─ Il paraît que Bastien et toi, vous vous rapprochez, glissa Bianca à son oreille.

─ Où as-tu entendu une chose aussi stupide ?

─ C'est ce que racontent les Serdaigle.

Caroline marmonnait des insultes incompréhensibles. Elle détestait la curiosité maladive de ses camarades. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigle avait beaucoup d'admiratrices. Et Caroline n'en faisait certainement pas partie. _Plus_ partie, en tout cas.

─ Dommage que tu sois revenue Caro, on aurait peut-être eu la chance de passer une année tranquille, sans tes délires psychotiques, glissa Daryl moqueur.

Ses cheveux blonds avaient été coiffés pour l'occasion, avec du gel. Avait-il fini par utiliser le cadeau qu'elle lui avait offert il y a quatre ans ?

─ Tu n'aurais pas eu la chance de voir Lockhart fouiller le bureau de Rogue sans moi. Tu ne peux pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre, sourit-elle.

Bianca leva les yeux au ciel. Caroline appréciait déblatérer ses expressions Moldus à tout va. En outre, Daryl semblait de bonne humeur ce soir la Serpentard était étonnée. Elle en arrivait presque à oublier ce qu'il avait fait. Pourtant, le souvenir de la Griffondor apeurée était encore gravé dans son esprit. Elle aurait préféré que l'on lui jette un sortilège d'Amnésie, ce jour-là. Caroline ne se leurrait pas Daryl n'était plus le même.

La jeune femme détourna la tête, pour scruter la salle. Elle trouva rapidement l'objet de son attention. Harry était assis avec ses amis à la table des Griffondor, près de Percy. Son corps se crispa, repensant à la victoire de Weasley sur le Club de Duel. Il avait fini par mettre Lupin dans sa poche, et parfaire sa collection. « Quel abruti », se lamenta-t-elle.

La Directeur invita les derniers élèves à quitter la Grande Salle à la fin de la soirée. Caroline vit son Directeur de Maison esquisser un semblant de sourire. Elle se leva assurée et marcha droit vers eux. Elle les interpella, d'un ton sincèrement préoccupé :

─ Excusez-moi, professeurs, mais où est passé le professeur Lupin ?

Ils la scrutèrent tous étonnés. Caroline se sentit soudainement seule, malgré l'énorme vague d'élèves qui déambulait jusqu'à la sortie. Rogue la transperçait de son regard habituel ses prunelles noires croisèrent celles de Caroline. Elle frissonna de la méchanceté gratuite qui aurait jailli de sa bouche, s'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Flitwick se grattait la tête, tandis qu'Hagrid hochait la sienne gêné. Dumbeldore était impénétrable. Son visage exprimait un amusement certain, sans vraiment être expressif. Un subtil mélange. Le professeur McGonagall prit la parole froidement, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine :

─ Il se repose, et je doute que cela vous regarde Miss Dorm.

Caroline n'apprécia pas son ton accusateur. McGonagall était insupportable. Elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour la supporter encore une année complète. Si Minerva avait été un vampire comme elle l'avait cru en première et deuxième années, elle en aurait été débarrassée depuis longtemps. Caroline détestait les vampires. C'était d'ailleurs la forme qu'avait choisi d'adopter son épouvantard, il y a quatre ans.

Néanmoins, la Serpentard avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave dans l'état de Lupin. Severus Rogue s'avança, son allure plus menaçante que jamais.

─ Je voulais juste lui parler, rajouta Caroline poliment.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. C'était impressionnant comment tous ses professeurs la fixaient d'un air suspicieux. Son Directeur de Maison demanda sournoisement :

─ A quel sujet ?

Tous ces visages méfiants la déroutaient. Elle souhaitait juste connaître la raison de son absence. Pas l'achever avec une hache. Encore que cette option réjouirait sûrement son professeur de Potions.

─ Je suis persuadée que Severus saura vous répondre, Miss Dorm.

Minerva souhaitait abréger cette conversation rapidement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à Caroline. La jeune femme s'énerva doucement :

─ Ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais.

─ Votre accident vous a certes peut-être ébranlée, mais ce n'est pas une façon de parler à l'un de vos professeurs.

Caroline s'apprêtait à rétorquer un juron agressif à la vieille chouette, mais le professeur Dumbeldore s'interposa enfin entre elles :

─ Remus passera vous voir quand il sera remis, Miss Dorm. Je l'en informerai moi-même, déclara-t-il simplement.

─ Merci Professeur.

Sa politesse envers le Directeur fit sourire sinistrement tous les autres professeurs présents. Mise à part le professeur Burbage qui appréciait mystérieusement la jeune fille. Caroline sourit en retour, et salua l'assemblée qui se dispersait lentement. Personne ne lui rendit son geste.

Caroline détala en vitesse, craignant de recevoir la foudre qui émanait des orbites de McGonagall. « Je devrais inventer un sort pour calmer les hormones des personnes âgées », ricana-elle intérieurement, le sourire aux lèvres.


	7. Chapitre 6 (1ère partie) : Troublée

**Chapitre 6 (1ère partie)**

 _Une petite fille souriait. Sa jeunesse la rendait innocente. Innocente de tous les sorciers qui s'affairaient précipitamment auprès de son corps. Mais elle souriait. Allongée sur le dos, le regard rivé au ciel, elle était ignorante de ce qui lui était arrivé. Caroline observait cette scène, à part, les jambes recroquevillées contre son buste. Un homme était penché sur la petite fille, et caressait sa douce chevelure blonde en sanglotant. C'était son père. Jack glissa ses doigts tremblotants le long de son visage de porcelaine, et ferma ses paupières d'un revers de main. Caroline voulait le rassurer, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Sa sœur Elsa gisait à terre, tuée par un Mangemort. Beaucoup de passants murmuraient, partageant leur peine avec l'Auror : « Une enfant, ce n'était qu'une enfant... »._

OOO

 **C** aroline déambulait tranquillement dans le Parc de Poudlard, en cet après-midi ensoleillé. De nombreux élèves avaient profité de l'accalmie pour se prélasser dans l'herbe. Elle se serait crue à un festival Moldu, le temps d'une brise de vent hardie. Et qui mieux qu'une sorcière comme Caroline pour parler de musique Moldue ?

Ses pensées divaguèrent rapidement sur l'absence du professeur Lupin, depuis deux jours maintenant. Il était souffrant, et confiné dans ses quartiers. La voix de son professeur lui manquait. Elle avait quelque chose de rassurant, de familier. Ses yeux brillant d'une lueur lointaine et rêveuse lui manquaient également. Quand elle s'y plongeait, Caroline voyageait à travers des paysages chaleureux, lointains et inconnus.

─ C'est quoi cette sangsue ? S'offusqua Bianca à côté d'elle.

Daryl était assis dans l'herbe, un peu plus loin, en compagnie de sa nouvelle conquête. Leurs langues se mêlaient dans un océan de bave et de rires agaçants. Caroline arqua un sourcil, amusée de voir Bianca aussi furieuse.

─ Ça te dérange peut-être ?

─ Non, enfin, il pourrait faire attention à qui il choisit !

─ Elle n'est pas différente des autres.

Blanche-neige était jalouse. Caroline l'avait deviné, et par Merlin, elle avait longtemps espéré que Bianca tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'elle laisse tomber. Pourtant, elle s'accrochait à son rocher comme une huitre. La Serpentard avait peur qu'elle finisse par être déçue ou blessée, mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots justes pour lui en parler.

Caroline décida de ne pas rajouter d'huile sur le feu, et continua à rêvasser dans son coin. Personne ne l'avait complimenté à la manière de son professeur. Sa bienveillance et son humour la forçait à sortir de sa carapace. C'était effrayant pour Caroline, car elle n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de se sentir aussi « nue » face à quelqu'un.

─ C'est fou ce que les cheveux gominés ont l'air gras avec tout ce soleil, souffla son amie captivée.

Caroline se retourna lentement. Drago Malfoy était lui-aussi assis dans l'herbe, accompagné de sa clique habituelle. Son bras en écharpe trônait fièrement sur sa poitrine. Elle avait entendu que l'hippogriffe du garde-chasse l'avait blessé, et elle s'en était réjouie.

─ Si seulement il avait pu lui arracher la tête, maugréa-t-elle tout bas.

Sa haine envers la famille Malfoy ne faisait que croître en pareil instant. Elle pensa à la lettre de son père, et à l'aversion commune qu'ils éprouvaient pour cette famille de Sang-Pur.

 **«** _Ma chère fille,_

 _le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait part de sa préoccupation, concernant l'incident qui t'est arrivé. Il faut que tu fasses attention. Les gens changent. Je le vois, et je m'en inquiète. Lucius Malfoy se montre de plus en plus virulent à mon égard, et cherche à me discréditer pour la moindre fioriture. Nous sommes préoccupés. Les temps ne sont plus aussi sûrs qu'avant. Surtout, n'oublie pas que tu ne peux te fier à personne. Quelqu'un cherche à m'atteindre, et il pourrait bien se servir de toi pour y arriver._

 _PS : Je compte sur ta présence le 21 décembre, à la réception du Ministère. C'est un événement très important. L'un de mes Aurors viendra te chercher à Poudlard, pour t'y conduire._ **»**

Caroline avait eu du mal à saisir le sens de sa lettre. Était-il inquiet pour elle ou pour lui ? De toute manière, elle n'y accorda que peu d'importance. Elles finirent de traverser le Parc, et rentrèrent dans le Château par l'entrée voisine aux Serres.

─ Mon père veut absolument que j'aille à la réception du Ministère.

─ Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est une super occasion pour rencontrer tes grands héros !

─ Bianca, il n'y a que toi qui vénère de « grands héros ».

─ As-tu le culot de me dire que Ludo Verpey n'est pas le meilleur joueur de Quidditch que le monde ait connu ?

Elle soupira d'agacement. Bianca vouait un véritable culte à cet homme. Elle avait eu droit à du « Ludo » des heures entières, voire des jours entiers. Oui, parce que Blanche-Neige le tutoyait et rêvait secrètement de se marier avec lui.

Caroline détestait le Quidditch, mais paradoxalement, elle connaissait le parcours complet de Verpey, ainsi que son avenir dans le département des jeux et sports magiques.

─ Et Maugrey Fol Œil, tu n'aurais pas envie de le rencontrer ?

─ Non.

─ Il a rempli la moitié des cellules d'Azkaban !

─ Et alors ? Il ne sera même pas là-bas, il est à la retraite.

Alastor était le modèle de Bianca, et elle savait que son amie à la chevelure dorée avait beaucoup de respect pour le personnage. Cet homme était une légende. Bianca prit le temps de réfléchir une seconde, avant de glisser innocemment :

─ C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour le professeur Lupin.

La meilleure défense contre ses insinuations était l'ignorance, comme avec Percy. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Bianca et Percy partageaient un point commun. Ils pouvaient se révéler aussi agaçant, l'un que l'autre. Caroline stressa légèrement à l'idée que Bianca ait pu déceler chez elle l'étrange fascination qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Remus Lupin la tourmentait, aujourd'hui, plus qu'hier et moins que demain.

Elles se séparèrent à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, dans un silence impénétrable. Bianca devait faire une recherche pour se devoir d'Arithmancie, et Caroline devait terminer son devoir de Soins aux Créatures magiques sur les Dragons. Qu'elle idée d'avoir gardé cette matière pour ses ASPIC. La Serpentard regrettait son choix à chaque fois qu'elle tombait sur Hagrid, et qu'il lui montrait sa nouvelle fournée de Veracrasses avec fierté. « Un ami de Tom », se disait Caroline devant son enthousiasme douteux.

Le soleil s'était couché à présent. Caroline n'avait pas faim. Les Dragons lui avaient coupé l'appétit. Elle profita des couloirs déserts, pour récupérer l'un des objets Moldus qu'elle avait caché près de la Tour des Griffondor. C'était une petite boussole. Sa grand-maman qui la lui avait donnée, il y a cinq ans.

Caroline reconnut la statue facilement, une fois au septième étage. Il devait y avoir une petite boîte en bois aux pieds de celle-ci, camouflée par un sortilège de Désillusion. La Serpentard vérifia ses arrières, et s'agenouilla rapidement. La petite boîte n'apparut pas, suite à son petit coup de baguette. Elle fronça les sourcils. La boussole ne pouvait pas avoir disparue. Caroline se mit à quatre pas pour fouiller derrière la statue, le fessier en l'air. Elle tendait la main, et tâtait le sol avec précaution.

─ Où es-tu bon sang…

Aussitôt, elle entendit un raclement de gorge derrière elle. La jeune femme s'immobilisa, grimaçant de désespoir.

─ Que faîtes-vous Caroline ?

La douce voix de son professeur de DCFM caressa ses oreilles enflées. Elle se redressa immédiatement, tapant sa tête contre l'un des bras de la statue.

─ Arg !

Remus riait de bon cœur dans son dos. Caroline évita de se cogner une seconde fois, en se relevant la main sur le crâne. Le plus embarrassant était certainement le fait qu'il avait dû avoir une vue de choix sur ses fesses. Caroline se liquéfia à cette pensée. Ses pommettes s'enflammèrent sans explication. Heureusement que sa peau pâle ne laissait filtrer aucune rougeur.

─ Vous cherchiez quelque chose ?

Caroline croisa son regard, étincelant d'amusement. Elle tressaillit.

─ Oui, c'est une longue histoire, sourit-elle forcée.

─ Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Proposa-t-il gentiment.

─ Non. Caroline le contempla un instant. Et vous, que vous arrive-t-il ?

Elle le sondait suspicieusement. Son teint maladif était nettement plus prononcé qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses cheveux bruns s'étaient légèrement ternis, et étaient tirés en arrière. Il avait dégagé son front blême, où elle jurerait observer une nouvelle cicatrice. Encore rouge et récente. Caroline l'avait observé de longues minutes, au cours de ces deux derniers mois. Elle s'était résolue à croire qu'il avait dû faire face à de nombreuses reprises aux Forces du Mal, pour arborer un visage aussi torturé, et pourtant si jeune.

─ J'avais besoin d'un peu de repos. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que vous me cherchiez, à Halloween.

─ Oui, je voulais savoir où vous étiez. Les professeurs ne manquent normalement pas les banquets. Je me suis dit qu'il vous était peut-être arrivé quelque chose.

Caroline sourit maladroitement.

─ Oui, le professeur McGonagall m'a fait part de votre insistance, et m'a demandé si quelque chose vous tracassait.

Les narines de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent subitement. De quoi se mêlait-elle ? Caroline la détesta encore plus, à fourrer le nez de ses affaires privées. Remus ne souriait plus. Il la regardait très sérieusement, dans le blanc des yeux. Elle déclara posément, sans sa vanité habituelle :

─ Rien ne me tracasse, et dîtes à cette vieille carcasse de se mêler de ses affaires.

─ C'est de ma collègue dont vous parlez. Faîtes attention aux mots que vous employez.

─ Je crois que Miss Dorm le sait très bien, professeur Lupin.

La jeune femme ferma ses paupières de dépit. Quelles étaient les chances pour que son fabuleux professeur de métamorphose se retrouve dans le même couloir qu'eux, à cet instant précis ? Quand elle les rouvrit, les talons de Minerva avaient cessé de marteler le sol.

─ Vous serez en retenue ce soir.

Caroline vit les lèvres de Remus bouger, mais la voix implacable de Minerva le coupa froidement :

─ Je m'en occupe. Suivez-moi, Miss Dorm.

Remus s'écarta simplement pour les laisser passer. Caroline n'osa pas le regarder. Elle se sentait rabaissée, à se faire réprimander comme une gamine devant lui. Cette sensation honteuse la blessa, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Elle suivit Minerva à travers les escaliers fous. La Serpentard devina rapidement où la vieille chouette la menait. Les cachots les accueillirent avec un filet d'air frais, rafraîchissant le visage bouillonnant de Caroline. Le bureau du professeur Rogue se rapprochait dangereusement. La main squelettique de McGonagall s'agita promptement.

─ Minerva, puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Les yeux de son Directeur de Maison se posèrent sur elle instantanément, une fois la porte ouverte.

─ Miss Dorm a manqué de respect à l'un de ses professeurs. Je lui ai donné une retenue, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en charger, Severus. Pouvez-vous vous en occuper ?

─ Demandez à Lupin, Miss Dorm me donne des migraines.

Caroline crut que son rire allait briser la barrière de ses lèvres. Minerva était décontenancée par la mauvaise humeur de son collègue.

─ Le professeur Lupin n'est pas _disposé_ à lui donner cette retenue.

Ils eurent un air entendu, et McGonagall se retira sans un regard pour elle. Caroline attendit le verdict. Le professeur Rogue recula, et l'invita à entrer dans son bureau en silence. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'assit à son pupitre. Trois minutes plus tard, Rogue quitta sa lecture et posa enfin ses onyx glaçants sur Caroline.

─ Hors de ma vue.

─ Et ma retenue ?

─ Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, alors sortez de mon bureau.

La Serpentard était aussi déroutée que McGonagall, mais ne se pria pas pour détaler de son bureau. C'était la première fois qu'il la laissait partir, sans même lui donner un chaudron à récurer. Elle remercia le Troisième Œil, et marcha rapidement pour rejoindre son dortoir. Une bonne nuit de sommeil n'allait pas lui faire mal.

OOO

Caroline déposa ses affaires de potions et d'étude des Moldus sur son lit. Elle avait révisé à la bibliothèque tout l'après-midi. Bianca l'attendait dans la Grande Salle depuis près d'une heure. Son amie était d'ailleurs attablée, sirotant un jus de citrouille, quand elle y pénétra à petites foulées. Caroline s'assit à sa droite, et se servit une cuisse de poulet. Les élèves quittaient peu à peu l'endroit. Les plats n'allaient pas tarder à disparaitre.

─ Ton père est en couverture de la Gazette des Sorciers.

─ Quoi ?

Son amie lui tendit le journal, et Caroline ne put réprimer un juron en découvrant l'article de Rita Skeeter.

─ Elle ne lâche jamais le morceau, commenta Bianca embêtée.

─ « Jack Dorm, notre bellâtre expert en manigance, ne semble pas pressé de retrouver le sinistre Sirius Black. En effet, d'après nos sources, les deux auraient été amis lors de l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Black pourrait bénéficier aujourd'hui de sa protection. Affaire à suivre. » Qui pourraient croire ces sornettes ?

─ Le Ministère a déjà démenti la nouvelle, mais Rita Skeeter n'en restera pas là.

Caroline lâcha le journal l'air maussade, et entama sa cuisse de poulet sans conviction. Une fois le ventre plein, elle formula en s'essuyant la bouche :

─ Tu as vu Elly ces derniers temps ?

─ Non, elle est bien occupée avec toutes les matières qu'elle a prises en ASPIC. Elle est à la bibliothèque tout le temps.

─ Et toi, ton histoire de Sinistrose ?

─ Je doute de plus en plus d'avoir vu ce chien. C'est vrai, ça m'obsédait. Il se pourrait que j'aie perdu la tête.

Caroline rigola. Bianca n'avait jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi sensé. Elle pensa subitement à leur professeur de Divination, et à ses délires ésotériques.

─ Tu sais, quand le professeur Trewlayney m'avait félicité pour mes rêves prémonitoires, tu te souviens ?

─ L'un des plus grands échecs de sa carrières, oui.

Les deux amies s'accordaient sur le fait que Caroline avait seulement beaucoup d'imagination quand elle dormait, et qu'en aucun cas ses rêves lui montraient l'avenir. A moins que la Chambre des Secrets ait mystérieusement changé de place cette nuit-là…

─ Elle m'a appris un petit tour pour lire dans les lignes de la main.

─ Vraiment ?

─ Oui, je ne l'ai jamais essayé, parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'il fallait une connexion spirituelle avec la personne pour qu'il fonctionne.

Cette explication définissait la probable réussite de l'expérience. Il était évident que c'était une excuse à servir aux gens, quand ils découvraient l'arnaque.

─ Et qu'est-ce que tu es censé lire dans ces lignes ?

─ Aucune idée, soit un mot ou une espèce de dessin. Ça n'a pas marché sur moi. C'est fou cette histoire.

Sybille était folle, mais c'était ce qui contribuait à son charme. Bianca l'adorait, et malgré ses nombreux échecs, elle continuait à croire que c'était un professeur de Divination incroyablement doué.

─ Le professeur Lupin arrive.

─ Tu l'as lu dans les lignes de ma main ? Ricana Caroline.

─ Non, il est derrière toi.

Caroline se retourna instantanément. Remus était bien là, les mains dans les poches. Son cœur s'emballa inexplicablement. Elle avait bien une idée de la raison, mais essayait de la refouler le plus possible.

─ Professeur ? Dit-elle sans laisser transparaitre sa joie.

─ Bonsoir, Caroline. Je me suis dit que vous voudriez m'accompagner pour quelques pas. Nous n'avons pas pu discuter de ce qui vous tracassait hier.

Bianca eut un regard très étrange, alors que Caroline la saluait et s'éloignait avec Remus précipitamment. Elle n'avait pas vu son amie aussi… réjouie depuis des mois, voire des années.

La Serpentard suivit son professeur un moment, la tête ailleurs.

─ Comment s'est passé votre retenue hier ?

Elle ne répondit pas, légèrement énervée par l'attitude de Minerva. Cette vieille chouette allait lui rendre la vie infernale, jusqu'à la fin. Elle omit sa question, et poursuivit la conversation :

─ J'ai lu la lettre de mon père. Et il est inquiet par les temps qui courent.

─ Vous voyez, il s'inquiète pour vous.

─ Non, il s'inquiète pour lui. « Quelqu'un cherche à m'atteindre, et il pourrait bien se servir de toi pour y arriver », récita-t-elle pompeusement. De la paranoïa oui.

Remus ne sut quoi répondre. Caroline était décidée par tous les moyens à démolir son père, et aucune de ses remarques ne la ferrait changer d'avis. Elle remarqua son embarras, et reprit calmement :

─ Quel était votre banquet préféré quand vous étiez à Poudlard ?

─ Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, Caroline.

─ C'était Halloween, assurément. Non ?

─ Je n'ai pas assisté à beaucoup de banquet d'Halloween.

Caroline s'approcha de lui, assez proche pour sentir l'odeur de son vieux costume décrépi. Ce n'était pas l'odeur fantastique à laquelle on s'attendrait. Il sentait assez mauvais en vérité. Mais ce n'était pas grave, le vêtement s'enlevait facilement…

─ Pourquoi ?

Cette question avait en réalité un double sens. L'un pour lui, et l'autre pour elle. Pourquoi ressentait-elle cette sensation voluptueuse en sa compagnie ? C'était troublant, même pour Caroline. Son cœur glacé fondait à grande vitesse près de lui.

─ Mes amis et moi avions d'autres projets durant ces soirées.

─ Ont-ils un rapport avec vos cicatrices ?

Cette phrase lui avait échappée. Oups.

─ C'est une question assez indiscrète, Caroline.

─ D'accord... Que sont devenus vos amis ? Ils doivent être fier que vous soyez devenu professeur, sourit-elle sincèrement.

─ Ils sont tous morts.

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa. Elle avait pourri l'ambiance en seulement deux phrases. Le Troisième Œil avait-il décidé de lui mener la vie impossible, comme McGonagall ? Caroline gratta son menton frénétiquement.

─ Je suis désolée.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Caroline frôlait nerveusement le sol de ses chaussures trempées. La pluie inondait à nouveau Poudlard. Ils s'arrêtèrent près des serres, à l'abri, écoutant le bruit apaisant des gouttelettes. Le professeur Chourave était entrée dans la serre derrière eux ; une faible lumière errait derrière les carreaux.

─ Sont-ils morts durant les années de Terreur ? Osa-t-elle demander.

─ Oui. C'était des personnes formidables, qui se sont battues pour ce à quoi elles croyaient.

Caroline se pinça le bras mollement. Elle n'avait jamais eu de conversation semblable avec quelqu'un, et ne savait que dire. La Serpentard se jeta à l'eau et parla, empreint de peine :

─ Moi aussi j'ai perdu des proches durant cette sombre époque.

Son professeur déposa ses prunelles chocolat sur elle. Il détaillait son expression bouleversée avec douceur. Caroline ne se confiait jamais à personne. Elle n'en ressentait jamais le besoin. Toutefois, elle avait envie de partager un moment avec lui aujourd'hui.

─ Ma sœur notamment.

Remus se souvenait vaguement du meurtre d'Elsa Dorm. Une enfant morte en héroïne. Les journaux avaient relayé son acte de pur amour dans le monde entier. La bravoure d'une enfant de six ans, pour protéger sa petite sœur.

─ Nous étions dans une rue passante. Mon père, ma mère, Elsa et moi. Je n'avais que trois ans et demi. Je n'étais pas consciente du danger. Quelque chose m'avait poussée à sortir de la boutique que nous visitions.

Un passant avait vu la petite fille accourir vers un hibou majestueux, aux plumes noirs. Caroline l'avait déjà vu un peu plus tôt au bord de sa fenêtre et désirait le caresser. Il s'envola sans qu'elle n'ait pu le toucher, quand la foule s'était écartée dans une panique peu commune. La petite fille était alors face à face avec un homme habillé de noir, portant un masque. Caroline lui sourit, amusée de ce remue-ménage.

─ Elle s'est interposée entre moi et le Mangemort. Il n'a pas hésité à la tuer. Je me rappellerai à vie de l'éclair vert frappant son torse.

Caroline racontait cette histoire avec beaucoup de recul, et malgré sa voix tremblotante, elle ne laissait rien paraître de niais sur sa figure pâle. Néanmoins, elle avait mal à un endroit qu'aucun remède ne pouvait atteindre. Jack avait tourné le dos seulement quelques secondes. Peut-être une de trop. Elsa avait basculé à terre, protégeant sa petite sœur sous son corps sans vie. Une dernière étreinte, avant de partir.

─ Votre sœur vous aimait beaucoup, pour avoir jugé votre vie plus précieuse que la sienne, murmura Remus de sa douceur envoûtante.

Caroline tapotait le corps de sa sœur, la suppliant de se relever. Le père se précipita vers elles, et souleva sa fille ainée pour la poser au milieu de la ruelle. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait. Les passants restaient silencieux, accablés eux-aussi. Caroline ne bougeait pas. Ses jambes étaient recroquevillées contre son ventre.

La jeune femme observait le paysage obscur, continuant à distiller ce qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle secrètement.

─ Cette histoire est étroitement liée avec celle de Monsieur Crowney. A la suite du meurtre de ma sœur, mon père m'a confiée à lui. C'était trop dangereux.

Remus ne put exprimer son étonnement d'entendre que cet homme intervenait aussi précocement dans ce récit. Il l'avait peut-être jugé trop vite, comme tous les habitants de Pré-au-Lard. Elle s'arrêta un instant, et reprit :

─ Mais une personne de confiance l'a trahi, et ils nous ont retrouvés, moi et la fille de Georges. Elle avait le même âge que moi.

Lupin ne cessait de plonger ses prunelles dans les siennes. Caroline frissonnait de l'intensité de son regard. Elle pouvait y lire sa peine, accumulée au fil des années.

─ Que s'est-il passé ?

─ Le sort de mort l'a touchée de plein fouet aussi. Et ensuite, le Mangemort est resté immobile durant de longues secondes. J'étais cachée sous ma couverture. Il avait disparu quand j'ai sorti ma tête pour vérifier.

Remus détourna ses yeux et scruta la lune, songeur. Elle n'était pas pleine, mais le serait dans une quinze de jours.

─ C'est étrange, non ? Et qui était cette personne qui avait renseigné les Mangemorts ? Mon père le sait, j'en suis persuadée. Il n'a jamais voulu me le dire.

─ Pourquoi êtes-vous si dure avec lui ?

─ C'est lui qui l'est. C'est de ma faute si sa fille préférée est morte.

─ Caroline.

Le ton froid de Lupin la surprit. Il l'entraîna brusquement à l'arrière des serres sans un bruit. Caroline ne stressait rien qu'à l'expression préoccupée de son professeur. Une ombre noire traversait le terrain herbeux à quelques mètres seulement d'eux. Elle flottait, emportant la vie dans son sillage. Tout gelait, et Caroline crut que Poudlard se parait d'un voile gris.

─ Ils n'ont pas le droit de s'introduire dans l'enceinte du Château, paniqua-t-elle.

Elle était une quiche en Forces du Mal, c'était un fait avéré. La pure coïncidence qui l'avait conduite à obtenir un Optimal à ses BUSES était d'ailleurs assez grotesque.

─ Il a sûrement été attiré ici. Il ressent vos émotions.

─ Mes émotions ? Vous parlez de vous là !

─ Ce n'est pas le moment de gonfler votre fierté, Caroline.

Il parlait calmement. Caroline s'agrippa brusquement à ses épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son nez s'enfouissait dans sa veste à l'odeur particulière. Elle profita de l'occasion pour se coller à lui, les fesses de Remus frôlant délicatement son ventre. Ce dernier s'enflamma aussitôt, comme Caroline l'avait craint. Quelque chose débordait au plus profond de son corps dégénéré. Elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle put sur la créature, volant dans leur direction.

─ Nom d'une choucroute, faîtes quelque chose !

Remus se détacha de la proximité toxique de Caroline, et leva sa baguette tranquillement. Elle souffla, abasourdie par la sensation de bien-être qui élançait son corps subtilement.

─ Vous n'avez pas appris le sortilège du Patronus ?

─ Arrêtez avec votre discours de professeur, rétorqua-t-elle les mains moites.

Le Détraqueur les avait trouvés. Lupin renvoya la créature immédiatement à la frontière de l'école, avec un Patronus non corporel. Une fois parti, il se retourna sur elle, les yeux brillant de malice.

─ Bon travail professeur, plaisanta-t-elle avec embarras. Heureusement que j'étais là.

Le naturel revenait au galop. Toutefois, la sensation de son fessier contre elle lui tournait la tête insidieusement. Bon sang, avait-il jeté un sort à ses fesses pour qu'elles aient autant d'effets sur elle ?

─ Il vaudrait mieux retourner dans votre dortoir, Caroline, chuchota-t-il le sourire en coin.

Caroline céda, et entra dans le Château. Avant de disparaître, elle se retourna et lui adressa un « merci » discret. Il hocha la tête, et Caroline s'engouffra dans le couloir avec empressement.

Dans son lit, elle n'arrêtait pas de se retourner. Pourquoi s'était-elle collée aussi vulgairement à lui ? Elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face. Avait-il seulement remarqué leur proximité ? Non, assurément que non. Caroline redoutait les sensations qui montaient en elle, et se manifestaient à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait. A chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas développer de "sentiments" pour cet homme. « Non.. non.. non.. », se répéta-t-elle inlassablement toute la nuit.

OOO

Le cours d'étude des Moldus se termina à 12h. Caroline rangea tranquillement son livre dans sa sacoche, et décida de faire un détour par les étages supérieurs, avant d'aller manger. Une petite promenade pour se dégourdir les jambes. Peu avant les escaliers menant à la Tour d'Astronomie, elle intercepta une voix particulièrement désagréable. Lentement, elle détourna la tête. Percy était là, avec d'autres Griffondor. Elle reconnut Harry et Ronald. Caroline se rappelait du jour où le célèbre Harry Potter avait franchi les portes du Château. Tout le monde murmurait, tout le monde voulait voir à quoi ressemblait le Survivant. Y compris la Serpentard. Percy la vit arriver, les bras croisés dans le dos, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

─ Salut Percy, glissa-t-elle charmeuse.

─ Caroline, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il durement.

Sa petite sœur était là, elle-aussi. Caroline ne se rappelait plus de son prénom, malgré les nombreuses fois où l'on lui avait rabâché les oreilles avec la Chambre des Secrets et son enlèvement.

─ Le professeur Lupin t'a-t-il rappelé que tu dois effectuer tes rondes maintenant que tu n'es plus au Club de Duel ?

─ Quoi ?

─ Ce soir, avec Bastien.

Elle ne l'écouta pas, jugeant la conversation ennuyante et fixa sa jeune sœur de son air satisfait.

─ Dis-moi, petite fille, ton frère est-il toujours aussi insupportable ?

─ Ça va, répondit-elle méfiante.

─ Ma sœur est en deuxième année maintenant Caroline, ce n'est plus une petite fille.

─ J'arrêterai de l'appeler petite fille quand elle aura utilisé tu-sais-quoi.

Percy lui attrapa le bras férocement, et l'entraîna à l'écart du groupe. Ils se retrouvèrent dans les escaliers de la tour d'Astronomie.

─ Ne dis par ce genre de chose devant eux !

─ Bon sang, tu es coincé parfois, rit-elle.

─ Et toi tu dis que des idioties.

─ Attention, on pourrait croire que nous fricotons ensemble à nous cacher comme des voyous.

Il devint blême, mais les traits de son visage exprimaient un profond mécontentement. Caroline ricanait légèrement, heureuse de vivre des moments pareils à celui-ci.

─ Pourquoi es-tu venue me parler ? Rétorqua-t-il impatiemment.

─ Bianca te cherchait.

─ C'est vrai ?

─ Non.

Caroline trouvait ce petit jeu très amusant. La tête de Percy était si expressive. Elle avait déjà su que sa ronde avec Bastien serait ce soir, car Elly le lui avait rappelé ce matin.

─ As-tu quelque chose de constructif à me dire ?

─ Peut-être bien.

─ Tu n'es pas possible, se plaignit-il.

─ J'ai vu Pénélope se promener avec Daryl ce matin. Fais attention, tu le connais.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et s'écarta joyeusement, adressant un signe à Harry, Ron, et Ginny. Voilà son prénom. Ils ne répondirent cependant pas. Caroline n'avait pas bonne réputation, même chez les plus jeunes de ses camarades.

Ce soir-là, aucun élève n'avait choisi de se montrer. Caroline était déçue, même si elle détestait « faire la police ». Elle ruminait les événements de la vieille, et regrettait de ne pas avoir croisé son professeur aujourd'hui. Le bonheur de contempler son élégante silhouette se rapprocher d'elle, et d'imaginer qu'elle le frôlerait par mégarde n'avait pu la submerger avidement. Caroline s'assombrit à cette pensée, ne sachant à quoi rimait toutes ces envies et sensations. Son air taciturne n'avait d'ailleurs pas échappé à Bastien.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait un vrai cadavre.

─ Rien.

Le Serdaigle se plaqua contre la Préfète, enlaçant amicalement celle qu'il avait jadis aimée. Caroline détestait sa proximité, contrairement à celle de Lupin. Bastien n'était qu'un garçon égoïste, et antipathique. Il ne comprenait pas la souffrance des autres, et ne pensait qu'à son propre bien-être.

─ Dis-le-moi, Caro. On se connait tous les deux…, répondit-il charmeur.

─ Bas les pattes !

Elle claqua la main qu'il tenta de poser sur sa taille. Caroline le bouscula rageusement, afin qu'il recule. Il réfléchit un instant, et déclara, guidé par une nouvelle lubie :

─ J'ai l'endroit idéal pour te changer les idées, viens.

Caroline le suivit, rabougrie. Elle avait beau chasser l'image de Lupin de son esprit pénétrant, il s'imposait à elle telle une évidence.

─ Sortez de mon esprit, marmonna-t-elle tout bas.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Elle continua à marmonner, alors il lui prit la main, et resserra son étreinte. Bastien banda ses yeux à l'aide de sa baguette avant qu'elle ne proteste et tira sur son bras avec une force de troll. Quand il ôta finalement le bandeau, Caroline découvrit une pièce éclairée par des centaines de bougies, illuminant les visages rougis des élèves présents.

─ Où on est ? Demanda-t-elle, évitant de peu une giclée de Whisky Pur-feu.

─ Un placard, au cinquième étage, juste à côté de la Salle de Bain des Préfets… Un simple sortilège, et voilà le résultat !

Bastien lui présenta un verre, qu'elle but sans même demander de quoi il s'agissait. Caroline grimaça, scrutant le petit cagibi d'un œil surpris et soupçonneux.

─ Dis-moi, est-ce moi ou suis-je la seule Serpentard ?

Son regard mauvais dévia sur Bastien.

─ Comprends-nous, on préfère ne pas avoir d'histoire.

─ Insinue-tu que…

─ Oui, la coupa-t-il embarrassé. On veut juste passer un moment cool, sans embrouille.

Caroline l'aurait mal prit en temps normal. Mais à la place, elle ignora son camarade, se servant un deuxième verre. Il y avait une petite table rustique, pleine à craquer de bouteilles en tout genre. Ils n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens.

─ Wow, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda Bastien, stoppant le troisième verre qu'elle s'apprêtait à engloutir désespérément.

─ Ça te regarde ?

─ C'est moi qui t'ai amené ici, donc si tu pourris l'ambiance, ce sera de ma faute.

─ N'aie crainte, je serais gentille, minauda-t-elle, imitant à la perfection les filles qui escortaient le Serdaigle à longueur de journée.

ooo

Caroline virevoltait dans la salle depuis maintenant une heure. Certains la regardaient bizarrement, mais la Serpentard ne réfléchissait plus. Et c'était plaisant. Cet endroit était l'échappatoire dont elle avait rêvé. Il n'y avait pas de charmant professeur, ni de prétentieux Griffondor. Caroline s'autorisait même à bouger ses bras, et ses hanches. Ce n'était pas gracieux, ni même « cool » comme Bastien disait. Elle ressemblait plus à un balai ensorcelé qu'à une fille gracieuse. Mais en ce moment, elle s'en moquait. Une tape sur son épaule attira son attention.

─ Lâche-moi Bastien, se lamenta-t-elle.

─ Ce n'est pas Bastien, rétorqua son interlocutrice.

Caroline posa ses prunelles vitreuses sur la fille qui l'importunait. C'était une Pouffsoufle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue, ou du moins elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle avait de courts cheveux bruns, et des yeux marron. Comme ceux de… « Non non non Caroline », se répétait-elle en secouant la tête.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

─ Euh, je me disais que tu aurais envie de compagnie. Ca fait une heure que tu zones seule, lui dit-elle simplement.

─ Ah.

La Serpentard considéra la fille avec plus d'intérêt :

─ Comment tu t'appelles ?

─ Celia, et toi c'est Caroline, j'imagine ?

Elle hocha la tête, lasse.

─ Je suis en cinquième année. On ne s'est jamais vraiment croisé auparavant, je ne passe pas souvent devant le repaire de Rogue. Question de survie, continua-t-elle en riant.

─ J'aimerais aussi.

─ Qui ne rêverait pas d'avoir le professeur Lupin en Directeur de Maison, hein ? Il est tellement doué et gentil.

Caroline se croyait dans un mauvais film Moldu. Celui où la fille désespérée cherchant à fuir sa vie pitoyable se retrouvait confrontée à chaque fois à ses vieux démons. Pourtant, elle attribuait à Celia un bon point. Caroline la trouvait sympathique. Et la Poufsouffle avait eu l'initiative de venir lui parler. Malgré toute sa fierté, Caroline ne pouvait que la remercier.

─ Je préfère le professeur Rogue quand même, marmonna-t-elle.

Celia la dévisageait avec un grand sourire.

─ Ne serais-tu pas sous le charme…

Caroline retint sa respiration, accablée par les mots que débitait la Poufsouffle.

─ De la chauve-souris des cachots ? S'exclama-t-elle en gloussant.

Fausse alerte. Caroline se détendit et hurla de rire. Ce n'était pas naturel, mais au moins, elle y mettait du cœur. Celia lui raconta une anecdote sur le professeur Chourave, que Caroline écouta de bout en bout. Elle n'aurait jamais envisagé que l'experte en botanique ait un jour pénétré dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, somnolente, comme un fantôme.

Celia but une gorgée de sa boisson, puis regarda la Serpentard sérieusement :

─ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire l'année prochaine ?

Caroline ne réfléchissait plus. Elle se confia sur ses ambitions, ses rêves comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Personne ne comprenait son attrait pour les Moldus chez elle. Même Bianca. Celia approuvait discrètement, appuyée contre le mur du placard agrandi. La Serpentard était si loquace qu'elle s'aventura sur le _terrain interdit_.

─ Tu sais, je crois que je « développe » des sentiments pour quelqu'un.

─ Un garçon tu veux dire ?

─ Oui, oui, un de ceux qui sont trop insaisissable et trop…

Elle eut soudainement un haut-le-cœur. Caroline plaça sa main devant sa bouche, pour calmer la fureur qui déchirait ses entrailles.

─ Je connais ça, t'inquiète. Celui que j'aime ne me regarde même pas, et ne m'a jamais remarqué. Tout ne se passe pas dans comme dans les romans Moldus, où l'homme a le béguin pour la fille aux yeux de biche, rit-elle, une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

─ Tu lis beaucoup de romans Moldus ? S'étonna Caroline.

─ Oui, j'adore ça. Et toi, te regarde-t-il différemment des autres filles ?

Celia la scrutait avec attention, l'encourageant à s'exprimer librement sur ce sujet sensible.

─ Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais fait attention à ce détail… je crois que ce n'est pas partagé… sûrement pas, rit-elle nerveusement.

─ Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir : fais-lui comprendre tes intentions, lui conseilla-t-elle avec un clin d'œil racoleur.

─ Non, ce n'est pas possible.

─ Ah bon ? C'est qui ?

─ Quelqu'un. Il n'est pas à Poudlard, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Bastien choisit ce moment pour s'interposer entre elles, au plus grand soulagement de la jeune femme éméchée. Caroline se jura de taire la petite voix dans sa tête ; celle qui la poussait à suivre les conseils de Celia.

─ Excuses-moi, je t'enlève Caroline, murmura-t-il séducteur à la Poufsouffle.

Cette dernière arqua son sourcil droit, tout en observant sa nouvelle amie se faire traîner à travers la salle. Caroline eut juste le temps de lui faire signe, qu'elle disparaissait derrière la porte du placard.

─ Par ma barbe, je discutais ! Repoussa-t-elle Bastien avec conviction.

─ Cette Poufsouffle est la personne la plus bizarre du Château, poursuivit-il les bras croisés. Je t'ai rendu service.

Caroline balaya son excuse en tournant les talons. Il ne la rattrapa pas. Elle aurait dû être énervée contre lui. Mais non. Elle gonfla ses poumons, afin de vider les dernières idées qu'il lui trottait dans la tête. « Fais lui comprendre tes intentions ». Elle déglutit ; elle n'avait aucune intention. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait nier la sensation de bien-être que lui inspirait la main de Remus dans son dos ou son sourire braqué sur elle. Rien que pour elle.

 _Nom d'une bouse de dragon ! Ce n'était pas bien_.

Caroline remua frénétiquement ses jambes, pour les décharger de toute tension. Elle se ramollissait, à mesure que les escaliers défilaient. Sa discrétion avait connu des jours meilleurs. Elle se faufila chancelante dans le grand couloir du première étage. C'était la dernière ligne droite. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir, en courant presque, désireuse de gagner son dortoir sans croiser personne. Personne.

Elle ne vit pas la grosse caisse qui lui barrait le chemin.

BOUM.

Elle bascula par-dessus, protégeant sa tête du choc à l'aide ses bras mous. Sa chute se transforma alors en une roulade ratée. Le bruit de sa cascade ne passa pas inaperçu. Caroline s'énervait contre la caisse, tapant dessus comme une furie.

─ Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La Serpentard reconnut cette voix entre milles. Percy Weasley. Il la narguait de toute sa hauteur.

─ Toi, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que fiche ce truc au milieu du chemin ? Continua-t-elle à se défouler sur le bois.

─ Tu as bu ? Demanda-t-il, de but-en-blanc.

─ Pas du tout.

─ Arrête de taper sur cette caisse, elle contient un Strangulot.

─ Depuis quand on enferme un Strangulot dans une caisse ?

─ Et toi, depuis quand tu bois et tu te promènes dans les couloirs ?

Caroline lui lança un regard noir. Percy croisa ses bras, et de sa plus grande fierté, fixa sa camarde :

─ Le professeur Lupin m'a demandé de l'aide pour acheminer ce Strangulot dans son bureau.

Elle tomba des nues. Pourquoi avait-il demandé à cet abruti de l'aider ? Caroline était blessée, malgré le refoulement excessif avec lequel elle essayait de se soigner. Une colère qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant éclata à la figure du roux :

─ Alors c'est bon, tu as eu le professeur Lupin comme tous les autres ? Weasmoche a encore gagné, siffla-t-elle rongée par la mauvaise foi.

─ L'alcool te faire dire n'importe quoi, répliqua-t-il offensé.

─ C'est moi qui délire ? La prochaine fois essaie…

─ Caroline, la coupa une voix posée et ferme.

Elle ferma sa bouche furibonde, tandis que Percy souriait largement. Il lui avait tendu un piège. Elle n'osa pas distinguer la silhouette de son professeur dans le noir, fixant le mur face à son corps affalé.

─ Merci Percy, je vais m'occuper du reste.

Wealsey ne voulait pas partir, mais s'y résigna. Caroline tenta de se relever dignement et de suivre Percy comme si de rien n'était.

─ Pas vous, Caroline.

Elle s'arrêta, jaugeant ses chances de survivre si elle croisait ses yeux chocolat. Aucune, indubitablement. Elle entendit la caisse racler contre le sol, et devina qu'elle avait rejoint les airs.

─ Suivez-moi.

A regrets, elle entra à sa suite dans la salle de classe, et dans le bureau au fond de celle-ci. Caroline évitait soigneusement le contact visuel, ni même le contact sonore. L'odeur d'alcool qu'elle dégageait parfumait la pièce.

─ Pourquoi Percy vous-a-t-il aidé ? Vous ne pouviez pas ramener ce Strangulot tout seul ? S'il n'avait pas laissé cette caisse au milieu du passage, je serais déjà dans mon lit.

Elle aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas choisi, elle. L'orgueil était un des nombreux défauts de Caroline.

─ Non, je ne le pouvais pas.

Il s'assit sur le coin de son bureau, face à elle. Caroline leva les yeux au ciel, dépitée.

─ Je suis venue vous chercher, à l'heure où vous deviez avoir fini votre ronde. Et vous n'étiez pas dans votre dortoir. Percy était dans le sien en revanche.

C'était la faute à Bastien. Elle s'en convainquait grandement.

─ Où étiez-vous ?

─ Ce n'est pas intéressant…

─ Oh je suis sûr que oui, répondit-il presque agacé.

Caroline nota ce changement d'attitude avec stupéfaction. Il n'avait jamais exprimé ce genre d'émotion envers elle. C'était déroutant.

─ Ce n'est pas un jeu, Caroline. Je vous ai cherchée durant une heure, avant de tomber sur le frère de Bastien, et qu'il me dise que vous étiez sûrement partie avec lui à une fête, au cinquième étage.

Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce détail. Il était attendrissant à s'inquiéter pour elle de la sorte. Après une rapide introspection, elle lâcha faiblement :

─ Désolé.

Ses traits s'adoucirent immédiatement. Le cœur de Caroline se serra. Elle n'avait pas envie de le décevoir. Les paroles de Celia revinrent hanter son esprit à mesure qu'elle contemplait Remus. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses geste, ni sa raison. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, et se stoppa à moins de trente centimètres de son visage. Elle fixait ses yeux, tentant de déceler la moindre étincelle qui confirmerait les dires de Celia. Remus fronça les sourcils, déclarant d'une neutralité déconcertante :

─ Vous devriez aller dormir.

Caroline recula subitement, et sortit de son bureau aussi vite qu'elle le put. Une fois dans son lit, déshabillé et débarbouillée, Caroline regretta amèrement sa soirée. Elle avait lu de la déception dans les yeux de Lupin. C'était pire que tout. Alors que, paradoxalement, son cœur s'imprégnait sournoisement de cet homme mystérieux.

Elle ne pouvait rien y faire ; elle était bel et bien tombée sous le charme de Remus Lupin.


	8. Chapitre 6 (2ème partie) : Embrouillée

**Chapitre 6 (2ème partie)**

 **C** aroline tomba de son lit lourdement, aux aurores. Sa tête ricocha sur la pierre, tandis qu'elle grognait allègrement contre celui qui avait osé la réveiller. Daryl la regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres. La Serpentard vit la tête de Bianca dépasser de l'épaule carrée du jeune homme, ses cheveux d'ébènes ébouriffés.

─ Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle désagréablement.

─ Où est-ce que tu es allée hier soir ?

Elle essuya ses yeux, tentant de se remémorer le moindre de ses faits et gestes de la veille. Bastien l'avait emmené à une fête. Elle avait accepté, pour faire taire ses sentiments naissants pour Remus. Caroline plissa les yeux, se souvenant vaguement d'une fille aux cheveux bruns très courts. Elle en arriva rapidement à cette conclusion :

─ Je ne sais plus.

─ De nouveau ? S'étonna Bianca.

─ Personne ne m'a lancé d'Oubliette, rétorqua Caroline l'œil tremblant, palliant à la question suivante de son amie.

─ En tout cas, tu as une sacrée tête de déterrée.

Daryl ricana et s'éloigna de la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il là ? Les garçons ne pouvaient pas entrer dans leur dortoir. Caroline se mouvait mollement, dégotant un sol de pierre glacé à ses pieds nus.

─ Qu'est-ce que je fais dans la salle commune ? S'énerva-t-elle.

─ Tu étais là quand je suis descendue. De toute évidence, tu t'es trompée entre ton lit et le canapé, déclara Bianca sceptique.

─ Mais j'étais dans mon lit hier soir ! J'en suis sûre…

Bianca haussa les épaules. Caroline avait une mine affreuse ce matin. Ce n'était pas une théorie abracadabrante.

─ Tu ne te rappelles de rien, non ? Tu as trop bu.

─ Pas du tout ! J'ai bu deux ou trois verres…

Le problème se profila à l'horizon. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la fin de sa soirée. Avait-elle bu autant ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Caroline tapa son crâne rageusement. Ses souvenirs lui échappaient encore.

─ Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, les autres ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller.

Caroline suivit son conseil. C'était une mauvaise idée de rester en culotte dans la salle commune. Les railleries iraient bon train.

Le week-end fut morose. Le dimanche après-midi était pire que le samedi matin. Elle errait dans le Château, cherchant une occupation. Ses devoirs étaient terminés. Le temps ne manquait pas, elle avait même l'impression d'en abuser. Toutefois, le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas souvenue du moindre détail de sa soirée de vendredi l'inquiétait. Elle était certaine de ne pas avoir bu jusqu'à en perdre la tête.

Son après-midi se peigna de belles couleurs quand elle vit l'objet de ses pensées obsessionnelles de loin. Remus parlait avec une élève de cinquième année. La Serpentard la reconnut sans peine. C'était la fille aux cheveux courts, de la fête. A la couleur de sa robe de sorcier, c'était une Poufsouffle. Caroline rebroussa chemin, avant que son professeur ne la remarque. Mieux valait l'éviter, que de subir la douceur de son regard, qui la déstabilisait plus que de raison. Sa main joua avec le coin de sa robe par dépit. L'ennui tuait son énergie, autant que le professeur McGonagall quand elle devait répondre à l'une de ses questions en cours de métamorphose.

─ M'évitez-vous Caroline ?

Mince. Il était dans son dos. Comment avait-il fait pour la rattraper, alors qu'elle avait une longueur d'avance conséquente ?

─ Non. Bonjour.

─ Bonjour, reprit-il poliment, la bouche en forme de O.

Il s'était légèrement penché vers elle. Caroline déglutit de ce rapprochement peu catholique. Un bon mètre les séparait encore, mais c'était trop proche pour la jeune femme.

─ Je pensais que c'était vous qui m'évitiez à vrai dire.

─ Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ? S'étonna-t-il.

─ Eh bien, je ne vous ai pas vu depuis « l'attaque » du Détraqueur, plaisanta-t-elle.

Remus afficha un air impassible. Son beau sourire resta cacher dans les méandres de ses traits figés. Caroline se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu dire pour qu'il se renferme ainsi.

─ Je vous ai convoqué dans mon bureau hier soir pourtant.

Caroline se liquéfia. Qu'avait-elle fait ? S'était-elle jeté sur le lui ? Avait-elle laissé entendre quelque chose de compromettant ? Et par une crotte de Veracrasse, pourquoi se souvenait-elle de rien ?

─ Pour quel motif ?

─ Vous avez traumatisé un Strangulot, et manquer de respect à l'un de vos camardes.

Ce n'était pas glorieux, évidemment. Mais elle était soulagée. Il n'avait pas l'air de se comporter différemment avec elle.

─ C'était qui ?

─ Percy Weasley.

─ Ah, ça va alors ! Dit-elle soulagée. Il est habitué.

Cette explication était loin de le convaincre.

─ Vous ne vous rappelez de rien ?

L'absence de réponse à cette question en disait long sur la culpabilité de Caroline.

─ Avais-je beaucoup bu ?

─ Non, pas d'après moi.

─ Alors pourquoi me suis-je retrouvée sur le canapé de la salle commune, sans savoir comment j'y avais atterri ? Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que l'on aurait dit sur moi, si les autres m'avaient trouvé avant Bianca et Daryl.

─ Peut-être que l'on a glissé une potion dans votre verre hier soir, proposa-t-il.

Caroline enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules, goguenard. C'était gênant de parler de cette possibilité avec lui. C'était son professeur, et l'idée que quelqu'un l'ait droguée la mettait mal à l'aise. Surtout quand aux motivations de celui qui l'avait fait. Peut être que cette fille aux cheveux courts avait quelque chose à se reprocher... Caroline devait en apprendre plus sur cette inconnue.

─ Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas grave. Donc plus la peine d'y penser !

─ Faites attention la prochaine fois.

─ Je ne recommencerai pas, mentit-elle pour garder la face et espérer redorer son image de jeune femme mature.

─ J'ai été jeune moi-aussi, Caroline, et je sais pertinemment que vous recommencerez.

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Caroline le regarda avec une douceur inconnue, contemplant ses prunelles chocolat ruisseler de malice. Son sourire, ses lèvres… Son regard ne se détacha pas des minces lignes qui se dessinaient, humides et rosées. La beauté singulière de son visage la frappa. C'était la première fois qu'elle le trouvait si attirant _._ Ses yeux sautèrent de ses orbites aussitôt.

─ Comment étiez-vous, à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-elle dans un râle disgracieux.

Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose. Vite.

─ Peut-être en reparlerons-nous autour d'une tasse de thé.

Caroline capta ses mots que tardivement. Il était déjà entré dans sa salle de classe. Devait-elle le suivre ? _Oui !_ Enfin, elle l'espérait. Caroline avança son pied droit, égayée par sa proposition.

La porte se referma vilement sur elle. Nom d'une chouette aveugle ! Il lui avait claqué la porte au nez.

Caroline fixa le bois écorché encore quelques secondes, avant de battre en retraite. La fin de leur discussion avait été très expéditive. Le professeur Lupin avait parfois un comportement spécial, voire original.

─ Ce fut un plaisir, ronchonna-t-elle, passant son chemin en traînant les pieds.

Elle retourna à la monotonie de son dimanche barbant, vexée d'avoir été éconduite aussi sauvagement. Peut-être exagérait-elle, mais une chose était sûre, il allait regretter ce geste. D'une manière ou d'une autre...

* * *

Alors voilà pour ce chapitre ! Tout d'abord, normalement Sirius Black s'introduit dans le Château à Halloween, mais pour concorder avec le tout, j'ai repoussé son intrusion d'un cycle lunaire. Et puis, Caroline commence vraiment à se rendre compte que Remus ne la laisse pas indifférente... N'hésitez pas à me me dire ce que vous en pensez ou si vous avez des interrogations !

Bonne semaine à tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici ! :)


	9. Chapitre 7 : Charmée

**Chapitre 7**

Une semaine après son dimanche pluvieux et barbant, Caroline avait repris du poil de la bête. Seulement, ce soir, un événement regrettable troublait sa soirée en apparence paisible. Elle longeait les murs silencieusement, et se fondait aux ombres dansant sous le joug des torches de feu.

La jeune femme toqua discrètement de sa main frêle, prenant soin que personne ne la voie, dans le couloir du premier étage. Il la laissa entrer sans un mot. Caroline lui sourit malicieusement, brandissant sa petite sacoche avec fierté.

Remus observait la Serpentard d'un œil curieux, tandis qu'elle remuait sa baguette sur l'ouverture de la sacoche.

─ Je vous remercie, professeur. Quelqu'un m'a dénoncé et le professeur Rogue est en train de fouiller les dortoirs.

Elle sortit de sa vieille besace une boîte noire rectangulaire, avec d'étranges boutons. Son visage rayonnait, malgré l'étrange sensation de vide qui l'étreignait à chaque fois qu'elle se tenait dans la même pièce que son professeur. Remus avait été occupé cette semaine, et n'avait pas eu de temps à lui accorder. Caroline s'était donc contentée d'œillades discrètes, de regards à la dérobée.

─ Un téléphone portable. Les Moldus s'en servent pour communiquer à longue distance.

Remus ne fit aucun commentaire, et observa son manège pendant près de dix minutes. Caroline avait rapporté tout un tas d'objets Moldus. Par un curieux hasard, le professeur Rogue avait été informé de sa « trésorerie ». La jeune femme avait dû récupérer tous ses objets dans un mouvement de panique, et avait peur d'en avoir oubliés quelques-uns.

─ Caroline, où avez-vous trouvé tout ceci ? S'étonna Remus, tournant autour d'elle, les mains rangées dans ses poches.

─ Dans des magasins Moldus, ou dans la rue…

C'était une bouffée d'oxygène de flâner dans un magasin Moldu. Elle oubliait, le temps d'une ballade, les troubles du monde dans lequel elle vivait. La magie était belle, mais elle avait son revers de fortune. Bien sûr, les Moldus avaient aussi leurs sombres histoires. Toutefois, Caroline les avait occultées, inconsciemment. Et c'était pourquoi elle adorait tant les Moldus. Elle se racontait de beaux mensonges.

La jeune femme était occupée à aligner ses objets dans un coin du bureau, pour vérifier qu'aucun ne manquait. Il y avait de tout et n'importe quoi. Caroline ramassait la moindre bricole.

Certains étaient encore cachés dans le Château évidemment. Seulement, avec les années, elle avait de la peine à se souvenir de leur emplacement exact. Et Rusard en détenait un grand nombre dans son bureau.

─ Pourquoi les avoir ramenés à Poudlard ?

Remus effleurait certains du bout des doigts, réellement surpris d'apprendre que Caroline possédait un _éplucheur électrique_ (une pièce intéressante de sa collection de matériel de cuisine Moldue).

─ J'ai plus de temps pour les étudier ici, répondit-elle distraite.

Le monde Moldu la fascinait, et sa passion l'arrachait même à la contemplation de l'homme qui occupait ses pensées jour et nuit. Elle dut user de ses deux mains pour sortir le dernier objet de la sacoche. Caroline souffla et tira de toutes ses forces. Une énorme boîte noire s'échappa du sac cette fois-ci. Remus ne put cacher son effarement en dévisageant Caroline, qui posait la grosse boîte carrée sur l'un de ses meubles.

─ Une té-lé-vi-sion, articula-t-elle fièrement.

Caroline l'ausculta minutieusement, de son œil aguerri.

─ Quand vous m'avez dit que vous aviez quelques objets à entreposer dans mon bureau, je n'avais pas imaginé…

Remus ne termina pas sa phrase, incapable de dénicher le terme exact. Il y a en avait partout. Sur les meubles, au sol, et même dans son aquarium. Le Strangulot partageait son espace avec des plantes aquatiques en plastique, et un Château du même acabit. Caroline souriait nerveusement, consciente d'avoir légèrement sous-estimé tout ce qu'elle possédait.

─ Excusez-moi pour ce « chantier nucléaire », je vais les ranger, murmura-t-elle époustouflée.

Le nucléaire, un autre chapitre des révolutions Moldues. Caroline s'était présentée à une association, dans le but de lutter contre ces centrales, mais les bénévoles l'avaient trouvés trop « bizarre ». Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû leur parler de Détraqueurs pour dissuader les partisans de l'énergie nucléaire…

Caroline retint un soupir nostalgique, quand elle tomba sur le premier objet qu'elle avait trouvé, sept ans auparavant dans une poubelle. C'était une peluche. Elle n'avait jamais compris ce qu'elle devait représenter. Un mélange de plante, et peut-être d'un chien. La jeune femme prit quelques minutes pour les faire disparaître dans son sac. Remus l'observait toujours, un rictus amusé égayant son visage taciturne.

─ Il n'en manque aucun, se rassura Caroline, les mains sur les hanches.

La jeune femme s'approcha de son professeur, et posa la sacoche devant lui. Elle avait un complexe d'entassement d'objet Moldu. Elle gardait tout, convaincue d'en connaître l'utilité un jour.

─ Le professeur Rogue espère trouver ma collection depuis des années. Il rêve d'y mettre le feu, dit-elle grimaçante.

Son regard se perdit sur les lèvres de Lupin. Caroline les fixait d'une impassibilité remarquable. Mais elle les fixait quand même. Son cœur s'emballait, rien qu'à l'idée d'y apposer les siennes fougueusement.

─ Tout va bien, Caroline ?

Il la dévisageait avec inquiétude. De toute évidence, Remus ne remarquait pas l'attirance flagrante que Caroline éprouvait pour lui. Elle ne sut si c'était une bonne chose ou une catastrophe. La Serpentard avala sa salive difficilement. Une tension naissait entre eux, à mesure que les millièmes de secondes s'égrainaient. Caroline était si absorbée, qu'elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle violemment. Une masse noire entra sans en attendre la permission. Le regard mauvais du nouvel arrivant se posa instinctivement sur elle.

─ Miss Dorm, puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ici, à une heure pareille ? Trancha-t-il de sa langue aiguisée.

Il était presque vingt-deux heures. Elle déglutit, cherchant une excuse plausible. Elle avait cessé de déshabiller Remus du regard, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que son esprit s'était remis à fonctionner correctement.

─ Bonsoir Severus, répondit Lupin calmement. Caroline est venue m'avertir qu'un élève se promenait dans les étages, elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

Caroline hocha la tête frénétiquement, les yeux exorbités. Rogue haussa l'un de ses sourcils, peu convaincu par cette excuse fumante. La jeune femme contourna son Directeur de Maison maladroitement, et quitta le bureau, courant presque jusqu'aux cachots. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un Géant à ses trousses, ainsi que le feu aux fesses.

Caroline gagna la salle commune hâtivement, où Bianca l'attendait patiemment, avec un sourire valeureux.

─ Alors ?

─ Ils sont en sécurité, pour l'instant. Figure-toi que Rogue entre dans son bureau sans même toquer, s'exaspéra-t-elle, en s'affaissant sur le canapé.

Bianca éclata de rire, et entraîna son amie dans ses bras, se remémorant le jour où le Maître des Potions était entré dans leur salle commune, hurlant telle une harpie qu'elles seraient renvoyées, si elles osaient encore raconter des sottises sur lui. Les rumeurs allaient bon train à Poudlard, et le professeur Rogue n'y échappait pas.

OOO

Quand elle se réveilla, Caroline ne pensa qu'à une chose : rendre visite au professeur Lupin. La mélancolie l'avait submergée ; sa petite sœur était venue hanter ses rêves cette nuit. Elle s'habilla d'un coup de baguette, et sortit du dortoir en trombe. Elly l'intercepta juste avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre dans les escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs.

─ Caro…

─ Je n'ai pas le temps ! Lui cria-t-elle.

La Serpentard ne s'arrêta pas. Elly restait les bras croisés, scandalisée par l'attitude de son amie.

Lupin l'invita à se promener, décelant sa tristesse derrière ses excuses hasardeuses. Caroline le suivit en silence. Ses beaux yeux sombres étaient perdus dans le vague. Il ouvrait la marche, l'emmenant sur le pont étroit, qui reliait le Château à la Forêt Interdite.

Caroline se décida à briser le silence, Remus l'observant de son air réconfortant :

─ J'ai toujours eu peur des vampires, et j'avais l'impression que l'un d'eux avait élu domicile sous mon lit.

Elle ricanait, sentait la douce brise effleurer son visage rougi. Caroline ne voulait pas le montrer, mais elle avait une énorme peur de l'avenir. Le passé la berçait, et l'avenir la terrifiait. Le professeur saisit la rambarde de ses mains translucides, ne déviant pas son regard de son élève. Elle s'approcha de lui, à une distance raisonnable, même si elle rêvait de ses blottir dans ses bras accueillants.

─ Peut-être était-ce lié à mon aversion pour l'ail… Dans tous les cas, ma grande sœur était toujours là pour les « chasser ».

Caroline gardait toujours ce sourire triste aux lèvres. Remus écoutait avec attention, interceptant la moindre émotion qui envahissait le visage pâle de son élève. Caroline était spéciale, différente en tout point de vue. Il se rappelait de ce qu'elle lui avait dit durant la première séance pour le Club de Duel :

 _« ─ Pourquoi mettez-vous des robes aussi usées, professeur ?_

 _─ Nous n'avons pas tous la fortune de votre père, Caroline, rétorqua-t-il distrait._

 _─ Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes pauvre, que vous devez vous promener en serpillière. »_

Elle était si froide, et l'imaginer s'ouvrir comme une fleur aujourd'hui était incongru. Il pensa aussitôt à la pile d'objets Moldus qui avait encombré son bureau la vieille. Il ria intérieurement de l'engouement de la jeune femme pour ces babioles sans intérêt.

─ Professeur ?

Elle le fixait, les prunelles intensément brillantes. Caroline avait remarqué son air songeur, tandis qu'elle lui demandait s'il était d'accord de l'emmener sur la tombe de sa sœur. Il s'excusa timidement, amusé par sa frimousse vexée.

─ Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

─ Vous ne pouvez quitter le périmètre de l'école, durant les cours, Caroline. Il faudra attendre les vacances de Noël.

Caroline acquiesça, perdant une seconde fois son regard dans l'immense étendue sauvage bordant Poudlard. Sa sœur était enterrée sur les terres de ses ancêtres, à Bord Town. Caroline n'y était pas retournée depuis des années. Elle en ressentait le besoin, à présent.

Sa petite sœur Elsa avait vécu. Trop peu pour certain, et trop longtemps pour d'autre. Tout dépendait du point de vue que l'on choisissait. Il y avait ceux qui voyaient le verre à moitié plein, estimant le temps passé à ses côtés comme un précieux cadeau. Et ceux dont le verre n'était qu'à moitié vide, et regrettaient amèrement que la petite fille soit partie aussi tôt.

─ Comment vivre sans ceux que nous aimons ?

Le regard dans le vague, Caroline soufflait ces mots faiblement. Remus s'appuya à la rambarde, lui adressant un sourire désolé. Il n'avait pas de réponse à sa question.

─ Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, nous pourrons vivre éternellement.

Elle souriait à Remus. Pourtant ce sourire était loin d'être joyeux. Ce n'était que l'amertume du temps passé.

─ Nous le pouvons déjà Caroline.

La Serpentard braqua ses yeux incendiaires sur lui, cherchant à comprendre le sens de ses paroles énigmatiques.

─ La pierre philosophale ? Sortant la seule explication plausible. Elle a été détruite.

─ Nous continuons à vivre dans le cœur de ceux qui restent.

Les lèvres de Remus s'étirèrent grandement. Caroline laissa échapper un rire discret, contemplant son professeur avec admiration. La bienveillance de Lupin embaumait son âme d'un espoir inespéré. Il lui donnait envie de savourer chaque instant auprès de ses proches, rappelant à sa vieille rancœur que chaque moment était important et unique. Les vivants passaient avant les morts. C'était difficile de lâcher prise, ayant la peur profonde d'oublier, ne serait-ce le moindre détail de leurs visages perdus. Rien n'était éternel, contrairement à son souhait le plus cher. Et c'était pourquoi Caroline détestait la fin des histoires.

Quand elle était revenue de sa promenade avec Remus, Caroline eut l'impression de s'être transformée en épouvantard. Ni Bianca, ni Elly n'étaient dans leur salle commune. Le monde lui semblait dépeuplé. La Serpentard arpenta les cachots soucieusement. Elle fit les cents pas, réfléchissant à l'endroit où elles pouvaient bien être passées.

─ Miss Dorm, si vous continuez, vous allez finir par me donner des maux de tête.

Le professeur Rogue sortait de son Bureau, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Caroline s'arrêta immédiatement. Il approcha, son nez crochu à l'attaque :

─ Que faîtes-vous ici ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

─ Je réfléchis, à vrai dire.

Un sourire mesquin vint illuminer son visage, encadré de ses cheveux gras.

─ Bien que j'apprécie votre tentative, j'aurais pensé que vous seriez allée au Parc avec Miss Sandoro.

Tentative ? Elle garda son calme, malgré l'envie de lui manifester son irritation. Bianca était donc au Parc. Caroline ne releva pas l'insinuation de son professeur, et s'apprêtait à retourner à son piétinement, quand il reprît presque ahuri :

─ N'avez-vous pas oublié son anniversaire ?

Elle se figea, catastrophée. La jeune femme l'avait totalement oublié. Caroline se décomposa sur place, livide à en faire pâlir un ravioli cru. Elle avait pourtant ensorcelé sa montre Moldue, pour qu'elle sonne à la date fatidique.

─ Si vous n'étiez pas occupée à vous promener avec _Lupin en permanence_ , vous l'auriez peut-être su, acheva-t-il satisfait.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle mette la main sur le cadeau de Bianca. Elle tourna les talons et fila le chercher rapidement. C'était la robe de la princesse Blanche-Neige. Elle avait été la commander dans un magasin Moldu de déguisement.

Le propriétaire l'avait félicitée pour son propre déguisement d'ailleurs, mais Caroline n'avait pas compris. Elle s'était habillée normalement.

De plus, le vendeur avait eu une peine folle à trouver le Manoir pour livrer la précieuse robe. Jack avait agressé le pauvre monsieur, car il avait défoncé le massif de fleur avec sa « chariote électrique ». Son père n'était pas intéressé par les Moldus, ce qui était flagrant dans ce genre de situation. Elle avait eu beau lui expliquer que les voitures ne fonctionnaient pas à l'électricité, il continuait à clamer le contraire. Son père était aussi têtu qu'elle.

Caroline quitta précipitamment le Château, son cadeau sous le bras. Elly allait la massacrer. C'était l'événement le plus important de l'année pour Bianca. Elle adorait fêter son anniversaire. La Serpentard redoubla de vigueur pour atteindre le Parc. Une fois arrivée, elle repéra le petit groupe amassé au beau milieu de l'étendue de verdure.

─ Où étais-tu passée, enfin ? Elly fondit sur Caroline, hors d'elle.

─ Un petit contretemps…

Bianca n'était heureusement pas encore arrivée. Une des Serpentard l'avait emmenée dénicher une robe de soirée, pour la réception au Ministère. Caroline posa son cadeau, près de la centaine d'autres, sur une petite table et ôta son écharpe. Il faisait anormalement chaud aujourd'hui. Elle remercia secrètement le Maître des Potions pour l'avoir prévenue à temps. Ce n'était sûrement pas sa première intention, mais Caroline ne s'en soucia pas. Les nuages noirs menaçaient dans le ciel. Les élèves s'étaient cependant habitués à ce climat morose. Ils attendirent Bianca une dizaine de minutes, avant qu'elle n'apparaisse, radieuse.

─ Joyeux anniversaire !

Ils crièrent tous en cœur. Caroline sauta sur son amie, lui collant un baiser fugace sur la joue. Bianca lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

─ J'avais peur que le professeur Lupin ne veuille pas te lâcher pour mon anniversaire…

Son amie était déjà la seconde personne à lui reprocher ce détail. Bien sûr, elle plaisantait mais Caroline tiqua :

─ Penses-tu que je passe trop de temps avec ?

Bianca soupira, et l'emmena à l'écart. Caroline redoutait ce moment ; celui où Bianca lui ferait part de ses soupçons. Tout le monde était afféré à discuter du cadeau le plus impressionnant. Les deux amies n'allaient pas être dérangées.

─ Quand tu es avec lui, tu es radieuse, Caro. Il me semble juste d'affirmer que tu es tombée sous son charme, glissa-t-elle tout sourire.

Caroline s'offusqua, posant ses bras sur sa poitrine, réfutant tout en bloc. L'austérité de son regard ne perturba pas Bianca. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit une chose si absurde. Si absurde et si _vraie_.

─ Euh… je ne crois pas… C'est sûrement autre chose, marmonna-t-elle.

─ Crois-moi, je sais ces choses-là.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil taquin. Caroline se liquéfia totalement. C'était de plus en plus ardu de cacher ce qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme inaccessible. Surtout auprès de ses amies et de l'intéressé même.

─ C'est un professeur, Bianca.

─ Oui, tout le monde le sait. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui vous a empêché…

─ Vous ? La coupa-t-elle à bout de souffle.

─ Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que lui aussi te regarde différemment. Vous êtes deux dans ce puzzle.

La Serpentard aux cheveux d'or eut l'impression qu'on lui donnait la permission d'avaler une demi-douzaine de bézoard, pour la guérir d'un mal qui la rongeait. L'amour. Caroline était terrifiée à l'idée d'aimer un homme, qui se trouvait être son professeur. Elle se mordit les doigts, consternée et accablée par sa conscience.

─ Tu dois délirer, s'exclama aussitôt Caroline.

Bianca sourit, dépitée par l'attitude enfantine de son amie. Caroline savait pertinemment que Bianca avait raison : elle s'était bel et bien entichée de Remus Lupin. Son amie n'avait fait que confirmer ses impressions. Mais impossible de l'avouer ouvertement.

Blacnhe-Neige ouvrit ses cadeaux, les uns après les autres. De nombreuses sucreries, des sodas moussants, et d'autres petites bricoles. Elle garda celui de Caroline pour la fin. Le fin papier violet qu'il l'enveloppait fut déchiré sans scrupules. Bianca laissa le tissu se dérouler gracieusement. La robe de princesse Moldue était magnifique. Elle la posa contre elle, rêveuse. Chacun y allait de son commentaire. Pour la plupart, c'était un habit qui manquait cruellement de goût, pour d'autre c'était « spécial ». Caroline était la seule à la trouver divinement belle.

─ Elle t'ira comme un gant ! Elle tourna autour de son amie, détaillant la broderie avec émerveillement.

Ils restèrent à bavarder gaiement autour d'une grande table, installée pour l'occasion dans le Parc. Bianca était ravie. Cependant, Caroline ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son professeur, confortant l'idée que _quelque chose de douteux_ se passait au plus profond d'elle. Que devait-elle faire ?

OOO

Il marchait entre les arbres tranquillement, alors que Caroline trébuchait sur la moindre racine, dépassant du sol. Son cœur s'accélérait à chaque bruit suspect. Elle avait entendu des récits sur les créatures de cette forêt, et ce n'était pas le rendez-vous galant auquel elle s'était attendue. Si rendez-vous galant était le mot approprié. La petite voix criait dans sa tête. _Frôle-le, montre-lui_. Elle était déchirée entre ses envies et sa raison.

─ Connaissez-vous les histoires que l'on raconte sur cette forêt ? Le questionna-t-elle en ôtant une branche morte de sa robe.

─ Auriez-vous peur Caroline ?

Ce n'était pas drôle. S'il cherchait à la faire fuir, c'était réussi. Elle n'était plus aussi certaine d'être emballée par ce cours particulier dans la Forêt Interdite. C'était sa propre idée en plus. Caroline s'en mordait les doigts.

─ Il y a pleins de créatures effrayantes ici, raya-t-elle. Comme des Loup-garous !

─ Oh vraiment ?

Il ne perdait pas sa tranquillité naturelle. Caroline détourna la tête subitement, attirée par un bruit lointain. Elle était loin d'imaginer que son professeur fut blessé par le ton dédaigneux qu'elle avait employé à l'énonciation du mot « Loup-garou ».

─ Vous avez raison de vous méfiez d'eux, reprit-il absent.

─ Sans compter les vampires, susurra-t-elle la lumière de sa baguette braquée sous son menton.

─ Que faites-vous ? S'étonna-t-il.

─ Les Moldus font ça quand ils se racontent des histoires effrayantes, dans des lieux comme celui-ci. Non ?

Il la trouvait tellement drôle. Surtout quand elle sautait dans sa salle de cours pour éviter les sortilèges informulés de Bianca. La jeune femme souriait, mais il était certain qu'elle était morte de trouille. Ses yeux roulaient de malice. Elle adorait les films d'horreur Moldus. Et cette forêt lui rappelait de nombreux films qu'elle avait vus au « cinéma ». Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de trembler d'effroi.

─ N'avez-vous pas peur que l'on tombe sur Sirius Black ? Ou celui qui m'a « kidnappé » ?

Caroline ne ratait rien de ses expressions faciales. Elle était captivée par la beauté singulière de son professeur. Ses envies se développaient, et Caroline se surprenait même à vouloir lui sauter dessus sauvagement. « Du calme Caro !» se ressaisit-elle en secouant la tête.

─ Non.

─ Pourquoi ? Sirius Black pourrait se cacher ici.

─ Parce qu'il n'est pas assez bête pour attaquer un professeur et son élève.

─ Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Vous ne le connaissez pas.

Il y eut un moment silencieux et révélateur.

─ Vous le connaissiez ? S'écria-t-elle abasourdie.

─ Oui, je le connaissais de loin. Mais ce n'était pas important, Sirius Black reste un criminel, condamné pour meurtre.

─ Était-il l'un de vos amis à Poudlard ?

Caroline trépignait d'impatience, mâchant le coin de sa robe de sorcier machinalement. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle ne savait pas sur lui.

─ Caroline, soupira-t-il, pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions ?

─ Parce que cela m'intéresse, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

─ Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que l'échec de Percy qui vous intéressait, ria-t-il.

Cette réflexion eu l'effet d'une bombe sur elle. La pensait-il si cruelle ? Elle s'éloigna un peu, ruminant avec mauvaise foi les efforts que fournissait Lupin pour l'éloigner des sujets le concernant. A chaque fois qu'elle souhaitait en connaître davantage sur la vie de cet homme mystérieux, qu'elle admirait, il se renfermait comme une huitre ou esquivait la discussion en fuyant. Parfois, il devenait taciturne, sans aucune explication. Elle ne saisissait pas la nature de ce changement inopiné. Malheureusement pour lui, Caroline était curieuse, et décidée à découvrir ce qu'il cherchait à tout prix à cacher derrière ses airs de professeur gentil et irréprochable.

Ils continuèrent à zigzaguer entre les arbres en silence, Caroline réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Elle devait trouver une tactique pour le faire parler, en toutes circonstances. Après une réflexion soutenue, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que ce serait trop compliqué, et que sans la volonté de Remus, elle ne pourrait jamais en savoir davantage sur sa vie. Cette pensée l'attrista un peu. Ils avaient parcouru des kilomètres, pour au final, rien du tout. Elle n'avait rien obtenu de plus, pas même une confidence.

Ils quittèrent l'épaisse végétation de la forêt sans rencontrer de problème, ni de créature démoniaque. C'est-à-dire des suceurs de sang ou des centaures énervés. Caroline frissonnait : le froid s'engouffrait entre les deux couches d'habits qu'elle avait enfilées. Il était si proche ; elle n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour saisir sa main. Il agissait sur elle avec la force d'un philtre d'amour. Elle mourrait d'envie de saisir sa veste usée, et de plonger le nez dans son cou. Caresser son dos de ses mains tremblantes et d'embrasser ses lèvres si attirantes. Sentir leurs corps s'unir, fusionner le temps d'un échange passionné. Pourtant, c'était impossible. Et la douleur qu'elle subissait en contre partie était irradiante. Plus il s'éloignait d'elle, plus elle sentait son cœur étouffer.

Caroline le salua à contrecœur, une fois à la porte des Cachots. Il était déjà presque grignoté par la pénombre. Elle ne distinguait plus sa nonchalance. Et c'était toujours à ce moment-là qu'elle s'emplissait d'une folle envie de manger du chocolat, pour combler le trou qui s'élargissait de jour en jour dans son cœur. "Dans quoi me suis-je encore embarquée ?" pensa-t-elle lasse.

OOO

Caroline décida de se rendre dans la Grande Salle, tôt le matin, pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Sa soirée avait été gâchée par la manie de son professeur à abréger leur moment de complicité. C'était normal après tout, mais Caroline le maudissait d'agir en parfait professeur. Elle devait briser cette image, cette facette pour s'introduire dans le vrai Remus. Il fallait qu'elle découvre ce qui le rendait aussi tourmenté.

Percy était assis à la table des Griffondor. C'était presque le seul élève. Caroline mit sa rancune de côté, et rejoignit son ennemi. Il écrivait à en tordre son poignet. Le parchemin était aussi long que la barbe du professeur Dumbledore. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, se servant de jus d'orange.

─ Salut, dit-elle simplement.

─ Tu es venue t'excuser ?

Il ne détacha pas son regard de son brouillon. Caroline sentit des picotements chatouiller ses doigts. Ne pouvait-il pas dire bonjour comme tout le monde ? Elle respira un grand coup, évacuant toute émotion négative. La Serpentard faisait un effort honorable.

─ Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

─ Tu m'as mal parlé l'autre jour.

─ Je ne m'en rappelle pas, roula-t-elle des yeux, innocemment.

─ Oui, Bianca me l'a dit.

─ Depuis quand tu parles avec elle ? Se languit-elle.

Elle espérait secrètement que Bianca ait fini par s'enticher de Percy. C'était toujours mieux que Daryl. Tout était mieux que Daryl. Le Serpentard avait une réputation de « chaud lapin » dans tout le Château. Même les jeunes filles de premières années étaient au courant. Ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de le suivre dans les couloirs, en gloussant, rouges comme des tomates dès qu'il posait son regard bleu ciel sur elles.

Toutefois, c'était clairement une mauvaise idée pour la survie de son âme. Elle ne pourrait supporter Percy et sa tête enflée s'il venait à partager le quotidien de sa meilleure amie. C'était irrémédiablement inconcevable après réflexion.

─ Alors tu t'excuses ?

─ Non.

Il lâcha enfin son parchemin. Caroline mangeait son petit-déjeuner sans le moindre remords. Pourquoi s'excuserait-elle pour une chose dont elle ne se rappelait pas ? Elle devait avouer que pour une fois, sa perte de mémoire était arrangeante.

─ Tout le monde sait que tu es la chouchoute du professeur Lupin. Alors pourquoi m'as-tu fait une crise de jalousie ?

─ N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas sa préférée !

─ Il ne te met jamais de retenue, alors que tu te balades soûle dans les couloirs et que tu insultes un professeur ou un élève sous son nez.

Caroline l'affubla de sa mine renfrognée. Qu'avaient-ils tous avec le professeur Lupin ? Il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui faisait une fixette sur lui manifestement.

─ Ce n'est pas ça. Je suis persuadée qu'il me surveille, souffla Caroline. Depuis l'incident de Pré-au-Lard.

Percy considéra un instant sa réponse.

─ Tu as raison.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'illuminèrent ; il venait de trouver la solution au problème qui le préoccupait depuis deux semaines.

─ Je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait te trouver d'intéressant, pour discuter avec toi aussi souvent, rajouta-t-il détendu, presque en ricanant. C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Et si nous trinquions ?

Il levait son verre de jus d'orange avec satisfaction. Si elle était restée calme jusqu'à présent, ce ne serait sûrement plus le cas maintenant. Ses poings la démangeaient, dévoilant la fureur qui rongeait son esprit.

Pourtant, Caroline partageait son point de vue. Pourquoi voudrait-il passer du temps à bavarder avec elle ? Le professeur Dumbledore l'avait affublée d'un cadeau empoisonné. Non seulement, elle devait taire son attirance, mais également l'endurer au quotidien. Caroline ne se voilait pas la face ; Remus ne partageraient jamais ses sentiments. Là était la vérité.

Mais elle survivrait.

Personne n'allait la rendre aussi molle qu'un artichaut. Pas même Remus Lupin.

* * *

Merci encore à Gus9, Astrion et Jude June pour leurs reviews ! J'ai eu énormément de plaisir à les lire :)

C'était un petit chapitre tranquille, sorte de passerelle pour la suite...

A très bientôt !


	10. Chapitre 8 : Embarrassée

**Chapitre 8**

 **A** ujourd'hui, c'était la première sortie des troisièmes années à Pré-au-Lard. Minerva McGonagall récoltait les autorisations des élèves agglutinés dans la cour. Deux têtes se démarquaient de cette foule agitée ; Bianca et Caroline étaient mortifiées de devoir se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, en compagnie de leurs camarades de troisièmes années. La raison officielle était qu'elles chapeautaient cette sortie pour aider leur professeur de métamorphose. La raison officieuse était toute autre. Caroline n'avait pas le droit de se promener à Pré-au-Lard seule. Un professeur devait obligatoirement l'accompagner. Et aucun d'entre eux n'en avait envie, évidemment, mis à part Lupin. Elle avait donc été contrainte d'attendre la sortie des troisièmes années, car Remus était très occupé ces temps-ci.

─ C'est le règlement Potter.

Caroline observait Harry, un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle dont on pourrissait la journée. McGonagall ordonna aux jeunes de se dépêcher. Caroline fermait la marche, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au Griffondor. Il avait grandi, et elle vieillissait. Ce terrible constat l'incitait à reconsidérer l'attrait des Moldus pour la jeunesse éternelle. Elle trouvait cette manie de « toujours paraître plus jeune » dérisoire, mais peut-être que dans une cinquantaine d'années, elle changerait d'avis. Caroline chassa cette idée, et se concentra à nouveau sur le visage contrarié de Potter. Le célèbre Harry Potter avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, déjoué le plan de Quirinus Quirrell et tué un Basilic du haut de ses treize ans. Pourtant, une _simple_ signature manquante l'empêchait de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard avec ses amis. L'ironie de la situation amusait énormément la Serpentard.

─ J'espère que Monsieur Crowney aura quelque chose de pertinent à dire, autre que les qualités de l'Hydromel que Madame Rosemerta vend, marmonna Bianca.

─ Il a sûrement une théorie sur ce qui m'est arrivé.

La jeune femme s'infligeait la présence de McGonagall que pour une seule et unique raison : Georges. Sa version des faits était précieuse pour Caroline, qui cherchait à démêler le vrai du faux sur ce fameux jour où elle avait disparu mystérieusement.

─ J'ai beau croire ce que tu m'as dit sur lui, je le trouve toujours aussi flippant. Tu crois qu'il te protège, mais je n'en suis pas aussi sûre.

Bianca avait les bras croisés, ses cheveux d'ébènes ondulant au vent. La Serpentard n'alimenta pas cette conversation stérile, fixant son regard sur le village qui se dévoilait à elles. Elle était impatiente d'entendre l'avis de l'ivrogne. Un mois qu'elle avait imaginé tout un tas de scénarios possibles. On lui avait volé un instant de sa vie. Caroline avait besoin de connaître la vérité.

Minerva traîna les deux jeunes femmes dans tout le village durant l'après-midi. Caroline râlait sans grande conviction à chaque nouvelle boutique qu'elles visitaient. La vieille sorcière leur faisait un exposé sur la moindre petite chose qui attirait son regard sévère. Bianca faillit abandonner Caroline, tellement cette visite guidée était insupportable.

Elles crurent arracher la tête de Drago Malfoy quand celui-ci se dandina devant elles, les poches remplies de bonbons, et un sourire vicieux collé sur son visage d'enfant gâté. Il sortait de chez HoneyDuke avec son « gang » de Serpentard mal lunés.

Caroline et Bianca s'étaient finalement assises aux Trois-Balais, à la fin de leur interminable périple. Minerva leur avait fait cadeau d'un moment d'intimité. Cette dernière avait préféré se joindre à Madame Rosemerta, pour boire son rhum groseille.

─ Il n'est pas là, constata Bianca avec ennui.

─ Je sais où il est, mais il faudrait que la vieille chouette arrête de nous surveiller.

─ A la Tête de Sanglier ?

─ Non.

Elles se turent un instant. Minerva était plongée dans une conversation houleuse avec la serveuse. Même absorbée au vu de l'air rêveur de sa figure ridée.

─ Elle doit parler de Dumbledore, se moqua Bianca en buvant une gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

Caroline l'observa, puis déclara aussitôt :

─ Allons-y, c'est le moment.

─ D'accord, d'accord, je plaisantais ! C'est sûrement de Cornelius Fudge dont elle doit s'extasier.

La Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, peu enclin à parler de la gente masculine intéressant leur professeur de métamorphose. C'était abject comme sujet de conversation. Caroline pressa le bras de Bianca, anormalement stressée. Elles devraient agir vite, si elles voulaient avoir la chance de revenir avant que McGonagall ne réalise leur absence.

─ Dépêche-toi.

Caroline bouscula un élève de troisième, pour sortir discrètement. Elle se cacha derrière lui, maintenant les bras de celui-ci fermement pour qu'il ne puisse s'échapper. L'élève resta muet, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atteint la sortie. C'était tout à fait inutile, mais Caroline s'extasia d'imiter les agents secrets des films d'action Moldus.

─ Merci Leville, dit-elle sans un regard pour lui.

─ C'est Neuville, rétorqua-t-il tout bas, la tête baissée.

La jeune fille était déjà loin. Bianca la suivait avec peine, courant à travers les allées à vive allure. Caroline guettait les passants dans la rue principale, prenant soin d'éviter les lieux les plus fréquentés par les élèves de Poudlard. Elle savait où le trouver. Bianca lui tira le bras en arrière plusieurs fois, mais Caroline continuait d'avancer avec détermination. Elles tombèrent finalement sur une petite masure, à l'écart du village, mais encore assez proche pour ne pas être dissociée de la civilisation.

─ C'est ici, annonça Caroline, confiante.

Bianca observa la maisonnette, aussi dégoutée qu'elle pouvait l'être. Elle pourrissait par endroit, dû à une humidité sous la toiture. Caroline l'invita à entrer, tirant sur les poils de son bras nerveusement. La porte grinça affreusement quand Bianca y posa sa main timidement. Les deux amies avancèrent prudemment dans le couloir, menant à un petit salon terne où régnait une légère odeur d'ammoniac.

Une voix s'éleva froidement dans leur dos, une fois coincées dans la pièce :

─ Je t'attendais, ma petite Caroline.

Georges les contourna, sa bouteille de whisky à la main, fouillant dans des placards délabrés. Il en sortit d'étranges friandises. Bianca les refusa poliment, tout comme Caroline. L'homme s'assit ensuite dans un grand fauteuil, fixant les deux jeunes filles avec un sérieux déroutant. Aucune d'elle ne l'avait vu aussi… conscient.

─ Bonjour Georges.

─ Je pensais que tu allais venir plus tôt. Déjà plus d'un mois que je t'attends.

─ Mes professeurs me surveillent, je ne peux pas m'absenter du Château sans raison.

Goerges but une gorgée de sa boisson goulument, et s'essuya grossièrement la bouche. Il n'était plus habitué à la compagnie d'autres personnes, et en oubliait ses manières. Caroline était néanmoins heureuse qu'il ne lui ait pas roté à la figure.

─ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dumbledore est doué pour la rétention d'information.

─ Je ne me souviens plus, on m'a lancé un sort d'Oubliettes.

Caroline le regardait peu ahurie ; lui semblait pensif, la tête basculée en arrière, sur son fauteuil terni.

─ Ce jour-là, j'ai vu un homme suspect se balader près d'ici. Je l'ai suivi, et nous nous sommes rapidement éloignés du village. Au bout d'un moment, il s'est volatilisé. C'était étrange… Surtout qu'à mon retour, l'un de tes professeurs m'est tombé dessus.

─ Lequel ?

─ Celui avec des habits noirs, très classe, commenta-t-il, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

─ Il doit parler du professeur Rogue, murmura Bianca en ricanant.

Caroline l'ignora, et reprit soucieusement :

─ Et cet homme que tu as suivi, qui était-ce ?

─ Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard. Il m'éloigne et tu te fais enlever, raya-t-il mécontent, en reposant sa bouteille violemment sur la table.

Bianca sursauta. Elle était effrayée par l'ancien Auror. Il avait beau être un ivrogne de renommée, il n'en restait pas moins charismatique et impressionnant.

─ S'il était avec toi, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a enlevé dans ce cas, rétorqua-t-elle sceptique.

─ Un complice. Ils sont au moins deux.

Caroline se mordit la joue. Ce n'était pas bête. Mais pourquoi l'avaient-ils enlevée, et déposée devant la Cabane Hurlante, en vie ? Quel était le but de la manœuvre ? La jeune femme ne comprenait pas l'utilité de toute cette mascarade. A moins qu'elle ait subi un interrogatoire, et qu'ils cherchaient à savoir quelque chose de très précis. Caroline commençait à croire que cet incident était peut-être lié à son enfance. Et au meurtre de la fille de Georges.

─ Tu penses que cela a un rapport avec Claire ?

─ Certainement, gronda-t-il. Et il est temps que je découvre la vérité. Ma fille ne restera pas dans l'ombre. Je trouverais celui qui l'a tué.

La Serpentard baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Toutefois, une douce main releva son menton. Elle croisa le regard lucide de Georges, qui pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, lui souriait généreusement. Elle aurait bondi en arrière, quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais aujourd'hui, la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux avait une douce impression de déjà-vu. Une vieille image, qu'elle n'aurait cru revoir un jour.

─ Fait attention à toi, Caroline. Je ne serais plus là pour te protéger pendant mes recherches. Méfie-toi de tout le monde, y compris de ton nouveau professeur.

─ Pourquoi ? S'étrangla-t-elle avec sa salive.

─ Une intuition. Les coupables peuvent revêtir n'importe qu'elle forme, ne l'oublies pas.

Georges était aussi paranoïaque que son père. Caroline lui sourit à son tour, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu refuser, il la serra tendrement dans ses bras. Elle n'eut pas la force de le repousser. Il ne lui avait pas souri depuis des années. L'espoir renaissait dans son cœur, et peut-être que la vérité pourrait le libérer de sa prison infernale. Caroline oublia totalement l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait en sa présence. L'ancien Georges était revenu. Elle le reconnaissait à présent, derrière ses rides, et l'épuisement marqué de son visage torturé. Le Goerges qu'elle adorait.

L'ancien Auror les guida à l'extérieur par la suite, et ferma la porte derrière lui. La discussion était close.

─ Est-il vraiment nécessaire qu'il ferme à clé ? Se moqua Bianca tout bas.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel, même si elle était totalement d'accord avec Blanche-neige. Personne ne voudrait cambrioler ce vieux taudis. Georges les accompagna jusqu'aux Trois-Balais en silence. Caroline vérifia qu'aucun professeur ne se promenait, et salua l'ancien Auror d'un petit signe de main. Il disparut rapidement au-delà des maisons environnantes. La Serpentard s'apprêtait à charrier Bianca, quand on lui saisit l'épaule fermement :

─ Caroline, soupira son professeur calmement, comme un reproche.

La voix si douce de Remus Lupin l'électrisa. Elle paniqua, son coeur s'accélérant comme si un Mangemort la menaçait de lui faire subir un sortilège impardonnable. Comment avait-il pu apparaître aussi vite ?

─ Nous prenons l'air professeur, il fait très chaud à l'intérieur du pub, mentit-elle avec aplomb.

Son visage la happait dans une spirale d'envies plus ou moins innomables. Bianca confirma les dires de son amie avec un sourire timide. Ce n'était pas un comportement normal, si l'on n'avait rien à se reprocher. Caroline se tapa la tête de dépit, accablé de la bévue de Blanche-neige. Remus était sceptique, elle le devinait aisément.

─ J'ai des bouffées de chaleur, que voulez-vous.

Caroline lui sourit d'un petit air innocent, osant enfin plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il eut l'air déstabilisé une fraction de seconde.

─ Je ne pensais pas que vous me mentiriez Caroline.

Il n'était pas bête, évidemment. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de raconter des excuses bidon. Georges l'avait prévenue, et Caroline écoutait son vieil ami avec attention. Devait-elle douter de Remus ? Sûrement. Pourtant, son sourire la faisait fondre comme neige au soleil. Il n'était pas comme M. Crowney le disait. Le professeur Lupin était gentil. Peut-être pensait-il passer inaperçu grâce à ça… Peut-être que cette manie d'esquiver la moindre question sur lui et son passé était relié à toute cette histoire. Avait-il peur qu'elle découvre quelque chose de compromettant sur lui ? Incontestablement. Caroline se vouait un dilemme, partagée entre l'envie de se confier à lui et les avertissements de Georges. Après tout, une chanson Moldue disait : « il ne suffit pas d'être pauvre, pour être honnête ». Elle choisit de suivre son instinct malgré tout:

─ D'accord, bouda-t-elle, je suis allée voir Georges.

Bianca lui donna un coup de coude. Le regard de Remus s'adoucit immédiatement, et il lâcha son épaule, satisfait. « Non non ! » s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement.

─ Je sais. Je vous ai vue rejoindre sa maison.

Elle le dévisagea gravement. Caroline détestait que l'on s'immisce dans ses affaires, même s'il s'agissait de Remus Lupin, celui qui la rendait aussi douce qu'une jeune pousse de mandragore.

─ Professeur, est-ce que vous me surveillez ? Demanda-t-elle de but-en-blanc.

Caroline savait qu'il la surveillait. Il fallait être un Mammouth aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarquer. Le professeur Dumbledore avait certainement confié cette mission au seul professeur qui la supportait encore. Toutefois, c'était dérangeant quand elle y réfléchissait sérieusement. Peut-être avait-il vu qu'elle farfouillait dans son nez très souvent ? Elle supplia le Troisième Œil que ce détail soit passé inaperçu. Ses fouilles archéologiques devaient rester top secrètes…

─ Vous avez toujours réponses à tout Caroline, n'est-ce pas ?

Son cœur rata un bond quand elle le vit sourire de toutes ses dents. Il rajeunissait de dix ans en l'espace de ce rayonnement éphémère. Elle ne pouvait s'en méfier ; il était foncièrement bon. C'était évident. Georges l'aurait aisément deviné s'il avait discuté avec lui. Caroline hocha la tête, ravie de cette constatation et profita enfin de sa présence.

─ Croyez-vous que le professeur Dumbledore allait vous laisser parader sans surveillance, après ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Continua-t-il, sans perdre cette petite lueur au fin fond de ses yeux, qui le rendait séduisant.

Son allure, son intelligence, ses beaux yeux chocolat, et ce visage au charme redoutable. Ce cocktail était tout bonnement la drogue de Caroline. Elle se surprit à dévorer longuement chaque détail de sa figure blême. Elle l'avait fait tant de fois déjà, mais la jeune femme ne s'en lassait pas. Remus l'envoutait, sans qu'elle ne puisse lui résister. Il dut le remarquer, puisqu'il se retourna brusquement, et déclara d'une voix moins assurée :

─ Rentrons boire quelque chose, avant que Minerva ne vous mette une seconde retenue cette semaine.

Il les invita à entrer dans le pub, l'air préoccupé. Caroline s'arracha quand même un sourire, que Bianca n'avait jamais vu sur son visage froid. Elle ne lâcha pas son amie du regard, atterrée par ce comportement anormal qu'elle adoptait en présence de Remus.

─ Et après, tu oses me dire que tu n'es pas attirée, souffla Bianca, en déformant sa bouche en cul de poule.

─ Je t'interdis de me refaire le coup, la prévint Caroline sèchement.

Celui-là même qui l'avait conduite dans les bras de Bastien. L'énorme erreur de sa vie. Bianca hocha la tête docilement. Néanmoins, Caroline lui marcha sur les pieds pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne tolérerait aucune insinuation déplacée.

─ Que voulez-vous boire ? demanda Remus en ôtant sa veste.

─ Attendez, je vais chercher ce qu'il nous faut. Asseyez-vous, professeur.

Remus remercia Bianca gentiment. Caroline flaira l'entourloupe. Blanche-Neige préparait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Elle se méfiait maintenant qu'elle l'avait déjà vue en action. Leur professeur s'était assis à la table, et Caroline hésita à prendre place en face lui. Ce serait plus confortable d'être à côté de lui, si elle voulait l'observer discrètement. Caroline choisit donc de s'assoir à son côté, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu poser ses fesses sur le doux rembourrage, son amie lui donna un coup de hanche violent.

La Serpentard éjecta immédiatement.

Caroline se retrouva affalée sur son professeur, la tête nichée à la hauteur de son estomac. Ses mains s'étaient agrippées instinctivement à la banquette, et à la cuisse de Remus. Cette proximité avec son entre-jambe enflamma ses joues, tel un incendie. Elle crut s'évanouir. Le sang lui montait à la tête, et ne semblait pas vouloir en redescendre. Des frissons parcoururent son petit corps frêle, alors qu'elle se laissait aller à cette étreinte volée, ne cherchant pas à s'en échapper.

─ Caroline, vous m'écrasez, lui fit remarquer Remus mal à l'aise.

Cette simple phrase la fit bondir d'horreur. Elle retira sa main brûlante, et se redressa, souriant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, comme un pantin. Elle détourna la tête lentement, fixant Bianca au comptoir avec une haine contagieuse.

─ Pardon professeur, il semblerait que j'aie _trébuché_.

Sa voix déraillait, la rage étreignant sa gorge. Le malaise qui suivit ce moment fut extrêmement embrassant. Bianca revint avec trois Bièraubeurres, qu'ils accueillirent avec soulagement, tous les deux.

─ Pourquoi tu es toute rouge, Caro ? questionna Bianca innocemment.

Caroline eut envie de faire un meurtre, au beau milieu du pub. Bianca avait recommencé, avec ses plans ridicules. La Serpentard s'en voulait. Elle aurait dû demander à Elly de l'accompagner aujourd'hui ; elle aurait préféré ne pas voir Georges, plutôt que d'affronter les insinuations gênantes de Bianca.

─ Les bouffées de chaleur.

Blanche-Neige ne s'attarda pas sur son amie, et se retourna vers Remus Lupin. Lui n'avait pas l'air si dérangé.

─ Alors professeur, vous avez une femme ? Des enfants ?

C'était une catastrophe. Caroline avait envie de se tirer les cheveux et de cacher ses yeux de cette tragédie. Le désespoir l'avait embrassé aussi doucereusement que les paroles cyniques de son Directeur de Maison.

─ Je n'ai pas cette chance.

Il était libre ; la voie était libre ! Caroline trépignait sur son siège, malgré la fureur qui courait dans ses veines. A peine l'euphorie l'avait gagnée, qu'elle pinça Bianca discrètement.

─ Arrête tout de suite, la menaça-t-elle, prenant soin que Lupin n'entende rien.

Bianca n'en avait pas l'intention. Caroline le lut immédiatement sur son visage narquois.

─ Ça doit être ses robes pourries à mon avis, rétorqua-t-elle aussi bas que son amie.

─ On s'en fiche bien de ton avis.

La langue de Caroline avait sifflé tout haut. Remus les regardait complétement désarçonné. Que faisaient-elles, leurs têtes presque sous la table ? Caroline se comportait étrangement aujourd'hui ; il le remarquait de minutes en minutes. Peut-être devrait-il déjà se cloître dans son bureau, avant qu'elle ne veuille prolonger leur discussion. C'était la pleine Lune ce soir. La prudence était de mise.

─ Ah professeur, je cherchais Miss Dorm et Miss Sandoro justement.

La bénédiction ! Caroline n'avait jamais été autant heureuse de voir la vieille chouette, aussi proche d'elle. Elle voulait lui serrer la main, pour la remercier. Décidément, elle était d'une grande bonté aujourd'hui. McGonagall s'attarda sur son collègue :

─ Je vous laisse raccompagner Miss Dorm au Château, professeur Lupin. Je rentre avec les troisièmes années.

Elle rassembla les élèves rapidement, provoquant un mouvement de foule dans le pub. Il pleuvait dehors ; ils s'étaient tous retrouvés ici, bon gré, mal gré. Bianca exploita l'occasion, pour s'éclipser elle-aussi :

─ Il faut que j'y aille, Caro, je dois finir un devoir en Sortilège.

Bianca et Minerva quittèrent les Trois-Balais hâtivement, laissant Remus et Caroline seuls.

Angoisse.

Voilà ce que Caroline ressentait, quand elle prit place en face de lui. Elle se sentait nue comme un ver. Il pouvait lire le contact de leur deux corps sur sa peau rougie. Le moment tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Sa main était si proche de son… ! Cette vision lui hérissa les cheveux sur la tête. La jeune femme aurait beau déballer tous les sarcasmes qu'elle avait en stock, elle serait toujours vaincue par ces deux billes de chocolat qui la fixaient attentivement.

─ Excusez Bianca, elle dit parfois n'importe quoi, se justifia-t-elle, serrant sa chope pour décharger son malaise.

─ J'ai l'habitude avec vous, Caroline.

─ Pardon ? Rétorqua-t-elle brusquement rabougrie.

Il avait repris son air amusé. Et la tension s'évanouit immédiatement. Caroline soupira, observant les tables alentours. Il n'y avait plus aucun client, mis à part elle et Remus. Madame Rosemerta les regardait en époussetant son comptoir. Caroline eut l'impression d'être en plein rendez-vous romantique. Cette idée n'était pas déplaisante, mais elle brisa la magie de l'instant :

─ Donnez-moi vos mains.

Il s'exécuta après hésitation. Le contexte était clairement ambigu. Elle les empoigna fermement, puis les posa à revers, sur la table. Elle passa son index lentement sur les rainures de celle-ci, lissant ses courbes avec concentration. La jeune femme frissonnait de le toucher aussi naturellement. Elle ne laissa cependant pas ses pensées s'écarter de son but. Pour une fois.

─ Que…

─ Restez tranquille, le professeur Trelawney m'a appris un petit tour.

Les traits disparurent progressivement, laissant une main ôtée de toute apparence humaine. Une main de poupée Barbie Moldue. Ils réapparurent sous la forme de petites lettres grossières. Caroline se racla la gorge bruyamment, et annonça le verdict :

─ Par la barbe de Merlin !

Des soucoupes volantes apparurent dans ses orbites. Remus était dubitatif, lorgnant la jeune femme de la même façon, avec de gros yeux. Son nez pointu frôlait presque son membre translucide.

─ Qui est… le petit gros ? Articula-t-elle difficilement.

Caroline crachotait presque le nom de l'inconnu. Quelle curieuse idée de s'appeler « le petit gros ».

Bon, d'accord, elle faisait exprès d'écorcer son nom…

Elle avait envie de rire, mais l'air grave de son professeur l'en empêcha. Il retira sa main précipitamment, troublé par sa demande. Le traits de cette dernière, auparavant disposés de manière à rendre le nom de l'inconnu visible, étaient redevenus normaux.

─ Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Elle n'était plus vraiment sûre que ce petit tour lui plaise. Il la dévisageait telle une inconnue folle à enfermer à Azkaban.

─ Le petit gros… Vous le connaissez ? Demanda la Serpentard soudainement intéressée.

Se pourrait-il que le petit tour du professeur Trelawney ait fonctionné ? Caroline était épatée, hochant vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que c'était possible.

─ Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Il scrutait sa main sous toutes les coutures, vraisemblablement anxieux.

─ Rien de bien méchant… Le professeur de Divination m'a appris à lire dans les lignes de la main, balbutia-t-elle. Votre futur est normalement mêlé à ce qui apparait dans votre paume.

Plus elle parlait, plus elle se sentait bête. Remus la fixait sans aucune expression, presque inquiété de la santé mentale de son élève. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de s'embarquer dans des histoires abracadabrantes.

Le visage de son professeur se détendit pourtant, après quelques secondes d'un interminable silence.

─ Il me semble que vous avez encore des progrès à faire, dans l'art de lire les lignes de la main, la rassura-t-il d'un ton calme.

─ Vous ne connaissez pas de petit gros alors ?

Elle était pendue à ses lèvres, la bouche ouverte.

─ Peter _Pettigrow_ était l'un de mes amis, il y a bien longtemps.

─ Pourquoi ne l'est-il plus ? C'est l'un de vos amis dont vous m'avez parlé ?

─ Il a été tué, il y a de cela douze ans.

Caroline se pinça la joue. Sa prédiction était en effet complètement fausse. Elle voulut s'excuser. Toutefois, son professeur ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité. Il s'était levé précipitamment et éloigné à grandes enjambées, sortant du pub sans elle. Caroline se sentit stupide. Comment avait-elle put sauter dans le plat aussi bêtement ? Il s'était enfui une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle avait tenté d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Le mystère l'enveloppait, et elle doutait d'arriver un jour à chasser cette brume malsaine qui asphyxiait son professeur.

Elle rentra bredouille, dix minutes plus tard, sprintant pour arriver le plus vite possible au Château. Minerva aurait été capable de lui mettre une retenue, si elle avait appris qu'elle était rentrée seule.

Quand elle fit irruption dans la salle commune des Serpentard, mouillé comme un chien insouciant, elle sauta furibonde sur son amie. Ses mains empoignèrent les épaules de Bianca, l'écrasant de sa frêle carrure.

─ Bon sang, c'était le moment le plus gênant de ma vie !

─ Avoue que tu as apprécié…

Bianca mordillait sa plume candidement. Caroline aurait préféré avoir Percy devant elle. Elle aurait au moins pu s'acharner sur lui. Mais Bianca n'accepterait jamais de servir de souffre-douleur.

─ C'est un professeur Bianca, tu ne peux pas m'envoyer sur lui, comme ça.

─ Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne l'initiative ! Vous ressemblez à deux ados introvertis.

─ Personne ne doit prendre d'initiatives ! S'écria Caroline horrifiée.

Bianca continua à défendre son point de vue, contre vent et marrée :

─ Caro, je ne suis pas aveugle, je t'assure qu'il ne se serait pas installé à cette table avec nous si tu n'avais pas été là !

Caroline comprit que la discussion était sans issue. Bianca n'admettrait jamais avoir eu tort. Et elle non plus. Elle se positionna alors un peu plus loin sur le canapé, soupirant gravement :

─ J'ai tenté de lire dans la paume de sa main.

Blanche-Neige eut un regain d'énergie :

─ Et alors ? Cela a fonctionné ?

─ Pas du tout. C'est un nom qui est apparu dans sa main. Celui de l'un de ses amis décédés. J'avais l'air maligne ! Cette journée est un désastre.

─ J'aurais pensé que vous étiez connecté spirituellement pourtant.

Bianca sourit mais ce dernier se fana quand Daryl entra dans la pièce. Caroline baissa les yeux, et prit son amie dans ses bras, oubliant sa rancune momentanément. Elle avait envie de l'envoyer au bûcher, mais sa mine triste l'incitait à repousser son plan diabolique. Il n'y avait aucun mot qui pourrait réconforter Bianca. Car aucun mot ne pouvait décrire l'énorme déception qui courait dans son cœur, quand son regard rencontrait celui de Daryl.

ooo

 _Trois jours auparavant. La fin de la journée s'annonçait, alors que l'orage grondait à l'extérieur. Caroline fixa la fenêtre, suivant le chemin des gouttes d'eau. Bianca la sortit de sa contemplation. Le cours était terminé. McGonagall regagnait son pupitre, attendant que les élèves quittent la classe. La Serpentard aimait les soirées orageuses comme celle-ci. Avoir l'impression que le monde s'effondrait à l'extérieur, et être au chaud à l'intérieur, au coin de feu. C'était un bonheur simple. Qui pouvait être décuplé avec la seule présence de Remus. Elle rêvait de se blottir contre lui, dans son lit, observant le monde s'assombrir à l'extérieur, et prêts à passer une nuit de folie pure, sous les coups de tonnerre tonitruants._

 _Rapidement, il ne resta plus que quelques Serdaigle dans la classe, ainsi qu'Elly et Daryl. Ces derniers observaient le Préfet-en-Chef parader sans modestie. Elly l'apostropha, l'agressant vivement :_

 _─ Arrête de parler de Caroline comme tu le fais._

 _─ Quoi ? J'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux, alors va réprimander des premières années qui le méritent._

 _Bastien était en train de révéler à ses chères admiratrices le moyen qui l'amènerait à « reconquérir » la Serpentard. Enfin, le mot qu'il avait réellement utilisé était beaucoup plus insultant. Elly lança un regard désespéré à Daryl, avant de sortit de la classe. Bastien sentit une pression sur son épaule, et se retourna prestement :_

 _─ Je t'ai dit d'aller te faire voir…_

 _La voix de Bastien s'étouffa quand il vit qu'Elly n'était plus là. Daryl l'avait remplacé, avec un air impénétrable._

 _─ On ne s'est jamais entendu, toi et moi. J'ai toujours détesté comment tu regardais Caro, avec tes yeux mal placés…_

 _─ Tu peux parler, le coupa Bastien. Tu es le plus dégueulasse de nous deux !_

 _L'étreinte de Daryl se referma violemment, et l'épaule de Bastien craqua. La menace devint palpable. Bastien referma sa bouche, avec une appréhension non dissimulée._

 _─ On sait tous ce que tu deviendras en sortant de Château, cracha-t-il tout bas._

 _─ Alors tu sais à quoi t'attendre dans les prochains mois. Oublie Caro._

 _Daryl était extrêmement sérieux, et la tension s'amplifiait à mesure que sa main broyait l'articulation du Serdaigle._

 _─ Je te connais assez pour affirmer que tu n'en as plus rien à faire d'elle._

 _─ Il se trouve que j'affectionne une personne qui tient beaucoup à elle, alors Caroline devient aussi mes affaires._

 _Bastien ne rajouta rien de plus. Daryl consentit à le lâcher, agacé par l'assurance hautaine du Serdaigle. Il était vrai que Caroline n'était pas l'une des causes qu'il défendait ardemment. Mais il le faisait pour Bianca. Sa petite sœur de cœur._

 _Ils se jaugèrent encore du regard, avant que le Serpentard ne se décide à quitter la classe. Personne n'avait remarqué leur échange tendu. Bastien ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant. Son harem l'entoura hâtivement, et ils laissèrent Minerva seule, au milieu des devoirs en pagaille qu'elle avait reçu au début du cours._

ooo

Daryl entra dans la salle commune de mauvaise humeur. Même la fille avait laquelle il devait passer la soirée n'avait pas réussi à le désenvoûter de cette énergie négative. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen : Bianca. Elle était assise sur le canapé de cuir noir en compagnie de Caroline. Il grimaça, mais les rejoignit tout de même. Il glissa son bras autour des épaules de Blanche-neige, collant son corps au sien avec fougue. Caroline s'était décalée, non sans lui lancer un regard noir. Les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

─ Ta prétendante t'a laissé tomber ? Demanda Bianca sans relever la tête de son bouquin.

─ Non, j'avais juste envie de te voir…

Drayl comprenait que la présence de Caroline dérangeait. Bianca avait l'air de lui reprocher quelque chose. Il devait discuter avec elle seul à seul.

─ On pourrait peut-être aller du côté de la Tour d'Astronomie, comme au bon vieux temps.

─ Comme avec toutes tes poufs tu veux dire ?

─ Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'indigna-t-il.

Il était venu la chercher car il avait envie de passer un bon moment, et non pour se coltiner une fille chiante de plus. Il tenta d'accaparer son regard, mais elle s'évertuait à l'éviter. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de lui résister.

─ Rien, rien, marmonna-t-elle.

─ Alors tu viens ? Ça me ferait plaisir.

Il était sérieux. Bianca ne put combattre plus longtemps. Elle se leva, raide comme un piquet, et se dirigea vers la sortie sans le regarder. Caroline était inquiète de voir Bianca aussi peinée et froide. Elle se leva à son tour quand ils disparurent, et les prit en filature quelques minutes. Bianca marchait devant, la tête haute, et Daryl tentait de la suivre tant bien que mal. Le spectacle était pour le moins anodin.

Toutefois, elle stoppa rapidement son enquête. Il était l'heure de dîner, et elle mourrait de faim. Caroline se dirigea tranquillement vers la Grande Salle, le tête dans les nuages, et surtout dans le souvenir de son corps affalé sur celui de Lupin. La jeune femme se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'aller s'excuser auprès de lui, après avoir mangé.

Bianca n'était pas venue de tout le repas. Caroline se décida à la rejoindre, craignant de la trouver en larmes dans un coin du Château. Elle monta les escaliers deux par deux, et s'arrêta au premier étage. Bianca ou Remus ? C'était évident. Pourtant, mais elle eut besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. Elle passa donc son chemin sans s'arrêter au bureau de son professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Au deuxième étage, elle croisa une personne totalement inattendue. La fille aux cheveux courts de la fête. Elle dut la reconnaître, parce qu'elle adressa un grand sourire à la Serpentard.

─ Salut.

Caroline remarqua tous les livres qu'elles portaient contre sa poitrine. Celia aussi.

─ Oui, les BUSE n'attendront pas, rigola-t-elle.

─ Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Caroline se souvint qu'elle était en cinquième année. Celia la regardait, le sourire figé. Elle attendait manifestement qu'elle s'exprime.

─ Excuse-moi, mais j'étais un peu dans le brouillard lors de la fête… tu t'appelles comment déjà ?

─ C'est rien. Je suis Celia.

Caroline resta impassible. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler avec de nouvelles personnes. Comment amorcer le sujet sensible ?

─ Et alors, tu avances avec ton bel inconnu ? questionna Celia amusée.

Elle crut s'étrangler avec sa salive. Lui avait-elle parlé de Remus ? Caroline remua sur place ses bras, et muscla ses mollets, en se postant sur ses doigts de pieds. Le stress était un vrai sport pour elle.

─ Oui, enfin, non, c'est compliqué…

Celia la regardait avec cette bienveillance, propre à Remus. Avait-elle des hallucinations ? Caroline devait abréger cette conversation, avant de devenir folle :

─ En fait, je voulais te parler de quelque chose de délicat.

─ Oui, vas-y.

La Poufsouffle n'était pas inquiétée par le ton inquisiteur de Caroline. Elle était nettement plus bronzée qu'elle, et portait des lunettes. Seulement pour étudier, et lire vraisemblablement. À la fête, elle n'en portait pas.

─ Quelqu'un m'a drogué ce soir-là, et je n'exclue aucune possibilité.

─ Quoi, tu as été droguée ? Et tu crois que c'est moi ? Rétorqua-t-elle désarçonnée.

─ Oui, avec une potion, et non, je ne crois rien. Je sais juste que c'est arrivé et j'aimerais savoir de qui il s'agit.

─ Ce n'est pas moi.

Caroline eut peur de l'avoir froissée. Le visage de son interlocutrice s'était renfermé. Elle reprit, toute en nuance, consciente que Celia était à deux doigts de partir :

─ As-tu une idée, peut-être ?

─ Ecoute, beaucoup de gens n'étaient pas très contents que tu sois restée à la fête, il pourrait y avoir des dizaines de personnes potentielles.

Caroline rumina un instant, blessée. C'était brutal, mais Celia était honnête, au moins. Ce n'était jamais agréable d'entendre que la plupart des personnes de ce Château ne la supportaient pas.

─ Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Moi, je me rappelle de tout.

─ Vraiment ? S'étonna Caroline.

─ J'avoue que tu es plus sympa quand tu es un peu pompette, mais j'ai apprécié discuter avec toi.

─ D'accord.

Caroline n'allait pas nier ; Celia avait raison. C'était une sauvage en compagnie d'inconnus. Cette soirée avait été l'exception qui avait confirmé la règle.

─ Je vais enquêter de mon côté, et te faire part de mes conclusions. Laisse-moi six jours. On se donne rendez-vous ici, devant les toilettes, à la même heure, vendredi prochain ?

Caroline hocha la tête, impressionnée par la Poufsouffle. On aurait dit qu'elle avait fait ce genre de compromis toute sa vie. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à une enquêtrice, star d'une série Moldue. Sauf qu'elle avait un teint bronzé, comparé à celle que Caroline avait en tête.

─ Merci.

─ C'est rien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup d'amis qui m'attendaient dans mon dortoir.

Celia lui sourit tristement et passa son chemin, ses livres sous les bras. Caroline avait ressenti sa peine, ce qui l'avait tétanisée et peinée à son tour. Aurait-il fallu qu'elle lui en touche un mot ? La Serpentard était de loin la moins douée dans cet exercice. Caroline se rendit aux toilettes pour mouiller son visage et soulager sa vessie, avant de reprendre ses cherches, pour trouver Bianca, tout en pensant à Celia. Après tout, Bastien l'avait traitée de fille bizarre. Caroline se promis de faire attention à cette fille peu commune dans le futur.

* * *

Voilà un new chapter ! J'ai adoré lire vos reviews, lolahg et foalbee ! Merci beaucoup :)

Caroline n'est pas encore prête à se jeter à l'eau. Mais le sera bientôt, si elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle veut vraiment...

Bon week-end ! :)


	11. Chapitre 9 : Stupéfaite

**Chapitre 9**

 **C** aroline aperçut une foule d'élèves se précipiter dans les escaliers, alors qu'elle sortait des toilettes, en se massant les tempes rageusement. Mimi Geignarde lui avait explosé les tympans, en criant comme une dévergondée à son oreille. Mimi n'avait jamais apprécié Caroline. Néanmoins, elle avait lorgné Jack de nombreuses heures dans la salle de bain des Préfets. Un Serdaigle populaire, sérieux et introverti. Mimi n'avait pas résisté à l'idée d'observer le futur Chef du Bureau des Aurors dans son plus simple appareil.

Le bras de la Serpentard harponna vivement un jeune Griffondor, et elle grogna désagréablement :

─ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Son visage rondouillet la dévisageait avec effroi. Il devenait écarlate à force de balbutier des mots incompréhensibles. Caroline soupira d'agacement, et le laissa rejoindre ses camarades sans insister.

C'était la cohue.

La Serpentard n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel en sept ans. Elle s'inséra dans le flot d'élèves, jetant des coups d'œil de part et d'autre du couloir. Que signifiait tout ce grabuge ? Et où était Bianca ?

Une fois devant la Grande Salle, le professeur Rogue passa en coup de vent près d'elle, lui faisant signe de le suivre à l'intérieur, où étaient entassés ses camarades. Elle obéit docilement, complétement abasourdie par ce défilé inhabituel.

Le professeur Dumbeldore se trouvait au centre de ce raffut, entouré de tous les professeurs. _Presque_ tous les professeurs. Percy gesticulait sur sa gauche, pour s'assurer que tous les élèves étaient présents. Pourquoi un tel rassemblement ? Elle se tourna vers Rogue, l'air ahuri :

─ Le professeur Lupin n'est pas là.

─ Je vous félicite pour votre perspicacité, Miss Dorm, rétorqua-t-il froidement. Voulez-vous peut-être un Ordre de Merlin pour cette découverte ?

Elle se renfrogna, la tête enfoncée entre ses deux épaules. Le Maître des Potions était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur ce soir. A côté d'eux, les professeurs conversaient tout bas avec le Directeur. Leurs mines graves forcèrent Caroline à se taire un instant, et tendre l'oreille :

─ Il faut fouiller tout le Château.

D'un air entendu, ils quittèrent la salle hâtivement. Rogue resta aux côtés de Dumbledore, attendant ses ordres patiemment. Caroline repéra Elly à quelques mètres, et attira son attention en secouant le bras. Elle était tendue ; son visage ruisselait d'appréhension. Jamais Caroline ne l'avait vu aussi transparente face à ses émotions.

─ Severus, vos deux Préfètes vont vous accompagner. Il est probable qu'il ait choisi le sous-sol pour se cacher, si d'aventure il se trouve encore dans le Château.

─ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, professeur, siffla-t-il entre ses lèvres.

Rogue était affligé d'avoir deux cornichons à sa charge. Dumbledore n'en démordait pas, même sous les coups de colère de son professeur. Caroline profita de l'inattention des deux sorciers pour chuchoter à Elly :

─ Que se passe-t-il ?

─ Tu n'es pas au courant ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Caroline secoua la tête un peu confuse. Tous le Château avait été évacué très rapidement. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la gravité de la situation.

─ La Grosse Dame, voyons ! Son tableau a été poignardé.

L'air morne d'Elly convaincu Caroline qu'elle avait raté quelque chose d'important jusqu'ici. Quelque chose de capital même.

─ Sirius Black est dans le Château.

Caroline se raidit. Son ventre se rétractait, laissant le contenu acide de son estomac remonter sournoisement son œsophage pour se déverser dans sa bouche. Sirius Black avait fini par dénicher la faille. Il réussissait là où l'impossible avait échoué. La Serpentard se retourna pétrifiée vers les élèves, en quête d'une tête à l'allure arrogante et aux cheveux ébouriffés. Harry. Elle dénicha sa tignasse au sein des couleurs abrasives des Griffondor, dans le coin opposé. Il était sain et sauf. Georges avait eu raison. Comment avait-il su que Sirius Black se rapprocherait aussi près de Poudlard ? De plus en plus d'interrogations brouillaient les idées de Caroline, qui avait l'impression de couler continuellement, sans jamais toucher fond.

Rogue entraîna ses deux Préfètes dans les cachots. Les mains de Caroline et Elly étaient aussi moites que leurs aisselles. Ils scrutaient les couloirs avec prudence. Comment avait-il réussi à entrer sans que personne ne l'ait remarqué ? C'était insensé, des dizaines de Détraqueurs gardaient les entrées de Poudlard. Caroline avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, elle ne trouvait aucune explication logique à cette situation saugrenue. Severus s'appliquait à fouiller les moindres recoins de ses cachots, dérangé par les deux jeunes femmes qui se collaient à lui telles des sangsues.

─ Pourriez-vous arrêtez de tirer sur ma robe, Miss Dorm ? siffla-t-il à voix basse.

Elle lâcha subitement le doux velours, contrairement à Elly qui le maintenait toujours fermement, ses yeux vitreux rivés dessus.

─ Professeur, êtes-vous sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ?

─ De quoi parlez-vous encore ?

─ De Sirius Black. C'est un sorcier dangereux. Il connaît des sorts dont vous n'avez pas idée, couina Elly.

─ Miss Brandwick, veuillez cesser de geindre. Et lâchez-moi !

Il tira sur sa robe d'un coup sec, contraignant la jeune femme à prendre de la distance. Les baguettes des deux Préfètes se pointaient partout, au moindre bruit suspect. Elles sursautaient pour un rien. Le courage n'était pas l'une des qualités de Caroline, et encore moins celle d'Elly. La Serpentard suspectait tout de même son amie de jouer la comédie. De plus, son anxiété était contagieuse. Caroline stressait de plus en plus.

─ Et si on tombe sur Sirius Black, que fait-on ? murmura Elly chancelante.

─ Je ne crois pas qu'il soit assez bête pour attaquer qui que ce soit dans ce Château. Il va plutôt essayer d'en sortir sans être repéré.

Elle pensait aux sages paroles que Remus lui avait dites lors de leur cours particulier dans la Forêt Interdite. Lui le connaissait apparemment, et Caroline avait confiance en Remus.

─ Et où est le professeur Lupin ? C'est lui le spécialiste des Défenses contre les Forces du mal !

─ Du calme Elly, il est sûrement parti à la recherche de Black directement.

─ Ou peut-être qu'il s'est fait avoir, ou pire, s'est fait tuer par cet homme sans scrupules.

Caroline eut un pincement au cœur. La théorie d'Elly n'était pas mauvaise. Elle coïncidait parfaitement. Remus avait peut-être rencontré Black au détour d'un couloir...

─ Le professeur Lupin sait se défendre, comme tu l'as dit. Il doit y avoir une autre explication, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer maigrement. Et si Black apparaît par ici, nous laisserons le professeur Rogue s'en charger.

─ Où est le professeur Rogue ?

Elles se retournèrent, défiant la nuit noire de leurs regards terrifiés. Il avait disparu. Caroline courut dans tous les sens pour retrouver sa trace. Rien. Elles se retrouvaient seules au beau milieu de l'endroit le moins accueillant de Poudlard.

─ Retournons dans la Grande Salle, la prévint Elly paniquée.

Caroline hocha la tête, et elles tournèrent les talons immédiatement, pour sortir des cachots. Elly avait tenté de marcher tranquillement, mais avait fini par entraîner Caroline dans un sprint infernal. La peur leur donnait l'adrénaline nécessaire pour affronter les escaliers au pas de course. Les deux Serpentard arrivèrent rapidement devant l'immense horloge, à bout de souffle. Caroline n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle l'entendit. Ce grognement bourdonnant à ses oreilles.

Elly sursauta d'effroi, et trébucha dans les pieds de Caroline. Les deux jeunes filles tombèrent à la renverse, dans un boucan d'enfer. Elly maintenait sa tête baissée, alors que Caroline se dépêcha d'identifier la source du grognement, poussant sa camarde sur le côté. Elle l'avait déjà entendu au bord de la Forêt Interdite quelques semaines plus tôt. La Serpentard se redressa, jetant de vifs regards autour d'elle. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une forme, se détachant de la Lune qui les éclairait vaillamment. Il était là. Ce chien noir qui était revenu sans cesse dans leurs discussions en début d'année. Le Sinistrose. Bianca l'avait vu, elle n'était pas folle. Ce chien existait bel et bien. Ses yeux dévoraient les deux Serpentard, étalées à califourchon l'une sur l'autre. Mais que faisait-il là ? Caroline n'avait jamais vu de canidé à Poudlard.

─ Regarde ! souffla-t-elle médusée, en empoignant le menton d'Elly.

Elly scruta l'obscurité, et ne vit rien de particulier. Le chien avait disparu en une fraction de seconde. Caroline accourut à l'extérieur, piétinant son amie au passage. Ses prunelles sombres désiraient le revoir une fois. Pour être sûre qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Ce chien n'était pas un simple chien. Elle ne croyait pas aux coïncidences si flagrantes. Il s'agissait d'un Animagus. Elle en était persuadée. C'était le prisonnier d'Azakaban.

Une voix agressive la tira de sa contemplation :

─ Vous n'êtes même pas capable de me suivre, hurlait-t-elle d'un ton grisant.

Caroline recula, par réflexe. Le chien était déjà loin. L'œil mauvais du Maître des Potions débordait de haine, quand elle revint sur ses pas.

─ Qu'avez-vous vu ? L'agressa-t-il suspicieux.

─ Pas grand chose.

─ Et vous, vous avez vu quelque chose ? S'empressa de demander Elly.

─ Croyez-vous que je serais revenu vous cherchez si j'étais tombé sur Black ? Miss Brandwick, ressaisissiez-vous.

Son ton dédaigneux n'ébranla aucune des deux amies. Rogue soupira et leur tendit leurs baguettes, tombées au sol dans leur chute mémorable. Caroline fit signe à Elly de se taire, et elles le suivirent jusque dans la Grande Salle.

─ Qu'as-tu vu ? Questionna Elly tout bas.

Son amie s'impatientait. Elle était dans un état euphorique et anxieux à la fois. Jamais Caroline ne l'avait vu aussi perturbée.

─ J'ai cru voir un chien.

─ Un chien ?

─ Oui, celui-là même dont on parlait avec Bianca. Celui qu'elle a vu près de la Forêt Interdite.

Dumbledore attendait leur compte-rendu près de l'endroit où était auparavant disposée la table des professeurs. Ils empruntèrent un chemin libre entre les élèves endormis pour le rejoindre. Caroline caressait son bras nerveusement, inquiète de n'avoir vu ni Bianca, ni Remus. Où étaient-ils ?

─ Je n'espérais plus vous voir, Severus.

─ Nous serions revenus plus tôt, si je n'avais pas dû chercher mes chères préfètes dans tout le sous-sol.

Il était vexé de la remarque du Directeur. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de rire. Rogue lui lança un regard empli de haine pour la faire taire. Elle en fit de même, sans pouvoir perturber le sature fière de son professeur. Il chassa ses deux élèves, prétextant devoir parler au professeur Dumbeldore seul à seul. Caroline sourit, et s'adressa au Directeur, avant de s'éloigner :

─ Professeur Dumbeldore, je me demandais… Où est le professeur Lupin ? Black est introuvable, il est peut-être tombé sur lui, et …

─ Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour Remus, Caroline, mais il est en sécurité. Ne vous en faîtes pas.

Elle fut soulagée. Seulement, le Directeur la regardait étrangement. La Serpentard avait l'impression qu'il sondait son esprit. C'était dérangeant. Elle voulut se retirer prestement, mais Rogue la retint par le bras, déclarant tout bas:

─ Vous passez beaucoup de temps avec Lupin, Miss Dorm.

─ En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ?

─ C'est un professeur. Il a certain devoirs en tant que tel. Et ce n'est certainement pas passer autant de temps avec l'une de ses élèves.

Le visage pâle de Caroline clamait l'indignation. Elle détestait ses insinuations, autant que sa façon de s'adresser à elle cruellement. C'était ses affaires de toute façon, et non les siennes.

─ Vous devez confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler.

─ Vraiment ? La _Pleine Lune_ doit vous embrouiller l'esprit, Miss Dorm.

La pleine Lune ? Caroline fronça les sourcils. Rogue avait un petit rictus jubilatoire au coin de ses fines lèvres. Il ne s'attarda pas, et commença son compte-rendu au professeur Dumbledore. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de la pleine Lune ? Elle maudit son professeur, et fit volte-face, avant de se figer.

La pleine Lune.

Était-ce lié à la potion Tue-Loup qu'il avait préparé lors de sa première retenue de l'année ? Ses jambes se liquéfièrent sous son poids, à mesure que les éléments s'emboitaient dans sa tête. Elle percevait encore les deux voix de Rogue et de Dumbledore. Ils discutaient de la probable évasion de Black de Poudlard. Elle entendit distinctement le mot « Lupin » dans la bouche de ce dernier. Il crachait presque le mot à la figure de Dumbledore. Le sang de Caroline bouillonnait, une voix sinueuse violant sa conscience innocente :

 _« Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour Remus, Caroline, mais il est en sécurité. »_

Le professeur Lupin n'était pas là. Pourquoi n'était-il pas présent alors qu'un dangereux criminel avait pénétré dans une école ? Qu'avait à faire un professeur de DCFM de plus important que de veiller sur ses élèves ? Son souffle s'accélérait, imitant la cadence soutenue des battements de son cœur. Caroline se sentit vaciller dans les abîmes des horreurs qu'elle avait déjà vécues.

─ Je vous rappelle mes doutes quant à la domination du professeur Lupin.

─ Aucun des professeurs de ce Château n'a aidé Black à y entrer, Severus…

Le cœur de Caroline bondit d'effroi. Se pourrait-il que Remus soit un Loup-garou ? « Impossible », répétait-elle tout bas, comme une prière. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il traînait une mine affreuse chaque jour du mois ? Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il fuyait constamment face à son intérêt ? Elle se rongeait les ongles, accablée par ce que son cerveau lui transmettait.

Un Loup-garou.

Un coup de massue l'avait cognée de plein fouet. Caroline était tombée sous le charme d'un lycanthrope. Cette constatation l'accabla encore plus. Le choc était rude pour elle. La jeune femme avait toujours considéré les Loup-garou comme des monstres. Pourtant, Remus était diamétralement opposé à l'image qu'elle s'était créée d'eux. Elle sombrait dans une angoisse dévorante. Était-il de mèche avec Sirius Black ? Il le _connaissait_. Caroline s'inscrit dans une paranoïa sans précédent. Elle était noyée sous cet océan de révélations. Son esprit implosait, mais elle réussit cependant à relativiser. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un malentendu, après tout. Rien ne lui permettait d'affirmer qu'il était réellement un Loup-garou. Elle se glissa dans son sac de couchage, transpirante, et réfléchit aux conséquences qu'entraînerait cette maladie sur leur relation. Bien entendu, elle était lucide, et savait que son attirance n'était pas partagée. Seulement, il y avait toujours cette infime partie d'elle qui continuait à espérer, malgré une fin évidente. Que changerait cette maladie, au final ? Absolument tout. Caroline avait peur de s'être entichée d'un problème insoluble, dont elle ne pourrait jamais s'en défaire.

La Serpentard eut beaucoup de peine à s'endormir, mais ses rêves avaient fini par l'emporter. La nuit portait conseil, et Caroline en aurait besoin, pour affronter les semaines à venir.

OOO

Le lendemain, tous regagnèrent leurs dortoirs. Dumbledore avait décrété que le renvoi des élèves n'était pas nécessaire. Caroline en était soulagée. Qu'aurait-elle fait chez elle ? Rien, mise à part attendre Jack, qui ne rentrait qu'à la nuit tombée, tous les deux jours. Et puis, ici, il y avait Remus. Malgré les troublantes réflexions de la veille, sa présence dans le Château la rassurait. Caroline avait pensé l'éviter quelques jours, mais elle avait besoin de le voir. C'était une obsession. Il occupait le moindre espace de sa boîte crânienne, ne lui laissant aucun répit, son sourire charmeur gravé à jamais parmi ses souvenirs.

Caroline se rua au premier étage et toqua à la porte de Remus. Elle s'acharnait dessus comme un troll. Peut-être un peu trop, mais elle était impatiente. Il finit par ouvrir. Caroline fut frappée par son teint cireux, transpirant et encore plus fatigué qu'en temps normal. Elle baissa son bras au ralenti.

─ Ce n'est pas la peine de frapper comme un hippogriffe à ma porte, Caroline, dit-il faiblement.

Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Pourtant, ses yeux écarquillés ne cessaient de le fixer. Aucun son ne franchissait la barrière que représentaient ses lèvres. Un teint maladif, des cicatrices, les absences répétées, la potion Tue-Loup, les insinuations du Maître des Potions. Devait-elle en parler ou se taire ? Était-il réellement ce qu'il laissait paraître ?

─ Je me suis inquiétée, vous n'étiez pas là hier soir, et Sirius Black rôdait vraisemblablement dans le Château, récita-t-elle anormalement vite, sans prendre de bouffées d'air.

Remus percevait son trouble. Sa jambe le faisait terriblement souffrir, ainsi que son bras. Ce n'était pas le moment opportun pour inviter son élève à prendre une tasse de thé. Il soupira gravement, car la situation était bel et bien grave.

─ Je ne me trouvais pas dans le Château, vous devez bien vous en douter. Et c'est moi le professeur, c'est à moi de m'inquiéter pour vous, chuchota-t-il doucement.

Caroline avala sa salive. Il était si charmant. Sa voix la détendait, et calmait l'angoisse qui tiraillait ses entrailles. Elle avait presque oublié la raison de son acharnement, outre le fait qu'elle souhaitait vérifier sa théorie sur sa lycanthropie.

─ Puis-je entrer ? Proposa-t-elle embarrassée.

Il hésita. Le visage de Caroline était déterminé à lui faire passer une mauvaise journée. Il décida de la laisser entrer quelques minutes. Il ne pouvait lutter contre son entêtement dans l'état où il se trouvait.

─ C'est au sujet de Sirius Black, commença-t-elle mal à l'aise.

─ Si c'est à propos d'hier Caroline, je ne pourrais pas vous être d'une grande utilité.

─ Ecoutez-moi, rétorqua-t-elle calmement.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres sèches. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'une des marches menant à sa chambre. Caroline prit quelques secondes pour contempler sa démarche. Il boitait. La jambe droite devait être touchée. Qu'avait-il fait cette nuit ? Bon sang, elle avait bien une idée, mais elle était loin d'être réjouissante.

─ Nous avons dû fouiller les cachots, avec le professeur Rogue.

Remus parut surpris. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire.

─ Il a disparu à un moment. Nous étions seules au sous-sol, alors nous avons couru pour regagner la Grande Salle.

─ Le professeur Rogue vous a laissé toutes seules, avec Sirius Black dans le Château ? Répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Caroline hocha la tête docilement. Il n'était pas si coupable qu'elle le laissait entendre, mais elle était contente que Lupin s'en inquiète. Ses yeux braqués sur elle la réchauffaient malgré le contexte quelque peu tendu. Elle avait chaud, très chaud. Caroline ne ressentait pas l'envie habituelle de lui sauter dessus sauvagement. C'était plus profond.

─ Quand nous sommes arrivés à l'entrée, je l'ai vu. Le Chien dont parlait Bianca. Celui qu'elle avait aperçu à l'orée de la Foret Interdite. Il n'avait rien d'un chien ordinaire, croyez-moi, insista-t-elle devant l'air mortifié de Remus.

─ Caroline…

─ C'était un Animagus. J'en suis certaine !

Malgré son membre mal en point, il fit l'effort de se lever et de s'assoir en face de la jeune fille. Son sourire bienveillant ne berna pas la jeune femme, en retrait comparé à ses visites précédentes. Quelque chose avait changé, il le remarquait. Remus plongea ses prunelles brunes dans les siennes, remarquant pour la première fois la beauté insolite de son élève. Sa chevelure dorée retombant sur ses épaules, encadrant un visage pâle et de fines lèvres.

─ Sirius Black est un Animagus, j'en suis convaincue, précisa-t-elle fermement.

Remus souligna l'intelligence de Caroline. Lui seul savait que Sirius était effectivement un changeur de peau. Devait-il en parler à Dumbledore ? Si Caroline avait effectivement vu un chien noir rôder à Poudlard, il était certain que Sirius se servait de son apparence bestiale pour se promener sous le nez de tout le monde.

─ Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Caroline le fixait hargneusement, attendant son avis comme une prophétie. Même un Scroutt à Pétard n'aurait pu la déloger de son bureau à ce moment précis. Elle tapotait ses doigts minces sur le bord de son pupitre, légèrement mal à l'aise de sa récente découverte.

─ A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, Caroline. Je n'ai jamais vu de Chien Noir, et j'ai de sérieux doutes quant à la capacité de Sirius Black pour maîtriser une transformation si difficile.

─ Et pour son évasion ? Il est évident que c'est grâce à son apparence de chien qu'il a pu s'échapper sans attirer l'attention des Détraqueurs…

Elle touchait un point sensible. Remus lâcha sa canne, et profita de saisir les mains agitées de la jeune femme. Les joues de Caroline s'enflammèrent aussitôt, surprise par ce geste. Il regretta aussitôt de s'être laissé aller de la sorte. Il les relâcha immédiatement, sans perdre de son assurance :

─ Caroline, vous m'épatez, rigola-t-il impressionné. Mais il faut rester prudent, ce n'est pas anodin de déclarer ce genre d'accusations.

Il était aussi sérieux qu'elle.

─ Maintenant, il faut que je me repose Caroline, glissa-t-il en rattrapant sa canne et se levant avec difficulté.

Elle baissa la tête, déçue. La jeune femme aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec lui. A contrecœur, elle sortit du bureau, perturbée par tout ce qui l'entourait. Le professeur qu'elle admirait et appréciait au-delà d'une simple amitié, était un Loup-garou. Avait-elle atteint le sommet de toutes les catastrophes qui lui étaient arrivées ? Et ce chien, était-il réellement Sirius Black ?

─ Caroline, je t'ai cherché partout !

Bianca l'agrippa de toutes ses forces, soulagée de retrouver son amie. La Serpentard resta immobile, répétant sans cesse le mot « Loup-garou » dans son esprit. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle fasse des recherches. Son amie la regardait droit dans les yeux, et Caroline eut des remords. Elle ne s'était pas donner le temps de prendre de ses nouvelles ce matin. Lupin l'ensorcelait, lui faisant oublier jusqu'à sa meilleure amie.

─ Tu as disparu ce matin, le professeur Rogue t'a cherché partout.

─ Que me voulait-il encore ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

─ C'est à cause de cette nuit. Les Préfets devront patrouiller à la tombée de la nuit, par deux, pour surveiller le Château. Le couvre-feu va être plus strict.

Bianca fit une moue gênée. Caroline détestait « faire la police », comme elle le disait. Une expression Moldue encore.

─ Il paraît que vous avez fouillé les cachots avec lui d'ailleurs, rigola-t-elle.

─ Et il était ravi, marmonna-t-elle absente.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

─ Excuse-moi, je suis un peu chamboulée... Je l'ai vu hier soir, le Chien Noir.

Elles s'éclipsèrent ensemble dans un endroit à l'abri des regards indiscrets, c'est-à-dire dans le bureau de Rusard. Il n'était pas en train de relire ses lettres de VitaMagic. La voie était libre. Caroline et Bianca avait l'habitude de rendre visite au concierge, en son absence, pour fouiller et dénicher quelques objets intéressants. Et accessoirement, ses propres objets.

Caroline raconta dans les moindres détails, ce qu'elle avait déjà dit au professeur Lupin. Y compris les commentaires de ce dernier. Elle ne mentionna pas le fait qu'il pourrait être un Loup-garou. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui devait s'ébruiter. Ils étaient considérés comme des parias, et Caroline ne désirait pas le départ de Lupin. Surtout que Blanche-Neige vouait une haine immense aux lycanthropes depuis de nombreuses d'années.

Bianca souffla à la fin de son récit, éberluée :

─ Alors ce chien serait Sirius Black ? Ce serait logique après tout… Il rôde là-dehors… Tu devrais en parler au professeur Dumbledore.

Caroline ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un visage amer :

─ Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas la personne la plus fiable de cette école. Mes antécédents ne jouent pas en ma faveur.

─ Qu'elles antécédents ? Râla-t-elle.

La liste était longue. Le professeur Dumbledore connaissait bien la jeune femme. Il la qualifiait même d'excentrique devant les autres professeurs.

─ Commençons par celui où j'ai ameuté toute l'école au bureau du professeur Rogue car je pensais avoir trouvé la Chambre des Secrets.

─ Ce n'était pas si grave…

Mis à part le fait qu'elle avait écopé d'un mois de retenue, et les sarcasmes éternels du Maître de Potions.

─ Ou celui où j'ai cru que McGonagall était un vampire, et qu'elle projetait de m'assassiner ?

─ Elle était marrante celle-là, reconnut Bianca hilare. Tu étais en première année, tout le monde a droit à l'erreur.

─ Sans parler de la potion que j'ai faîte avaler à un élève, pour le guérir d'une maladie soi-disant mortelle, termina-t-elle effarée.

Le petit garçon n'avait rien de malade, il était juste empoté et inspirait curieusement à la jeune fille beaucoup de sympathie. Il avait été transférer à Ste Mangouste, et Caroline suspendue une semaine. Le vampire en revanche, elle l'avait clamé toute l'année, alors même que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait assuré que la vieille chouette n'était pas l'une d'entre eux. C'était grâce à un voyageur Moldu, qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître un vampire durant l'été. En deuxième année, elle avait subtilement placé une gousse d'ail sur le bureau de son professeur. McGonagall avait immédiatement deviné son stratagème, et l'avait mise en retenue durant plusieurs jours.

─ Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux attendre, comme le professeur Lupin te l'a conseillé.

Elles entendirent un bruit de pas précipité

─ Rusard rentre à la maison, allons-y.

Elles quittèrent le petit cagibi et sortirent dans le couloir, où quelques élèves s'y perdaient. Personne ne les vit, ni le concierge, ni les autres. Bianca cacha sa bouche de sa main gauche :

─ Et le professeur Lupin, comment va-t-il ?

─ Bien, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Caroline avait l'impression qu'un balai avait poussé entre ses fesses, tellement elle se tenait raide. Si Bianca venait à apprendre que Remus était un Loup-garou, elle le démolirait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus entrer dans un seul magasin sans se faire houspiller. Elles marchèrent encore un peu, en ce dimanche trouble. Les élèves n'arrêtaient pas de parler de Sirius Black. Le sujet était sur toutes les langues. Même celle de Daryl, qui était resté avec Bianca toute la nuit.

Le professeur Rogue apparut brusquement devant elles, sortant de nulle part :

─ Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous avertir, que dorénavant, les Préfets effectueront des rondes par binôme, à la tombée de la nuit.

─ Est-ce tout, professeur ? répondit-elle sèchement, énervée que ce dernier l'ait forcée à ouvrir les yeux sur la condition de Remus.

─ Faîtes attention Miss Dorm, vous nous avez causé suffisamment d'ennuis ces dernières années.

Elle fronça les sourcils, emplie d'appréhension.

─ De quoi parlez-vous ?

─ J'ai surpris votre ami de Pré-au-lard ce matin. Il tentait d'entrer dans le Château, complètement ivre.

Elle se décomposa gravement devant son professeur. Pourquoi Goerges était-il revenu ? Avait-il déjà découvert quelque chose d'important ?

─ Que lui est-il arrivé ?

─ Le professeur Dumbledore l'a gentiment convaincu de… dégager, siffla-t-il mesquin.

─ A-t-il dit quelque chose ? S'enquit-elle.

─ Il voulait absolument parler à Caroline Dorm, et je cite « pour une affaire très urgente ». Je ne sais pas dans quelle affaire vous vous êtes encore embarquée, mais je vous conseille de faire tête basse, jusqu'à la fin de l'année, menaça-t-il en détachant chaque mot.

Il la fixa encore méchamment et disparut dans un silence pesant. Caroline réfléchissait à devenir folle. Sirius Back s'était introduit dans le château, sous la forme d'un chien. Remus était probablement un Loup-garou. Et Monsieur Crowney était venu pour la première fois au portail de l'école, afin de réclamer sa présence. Caroline se croyait dans un téléfilm Moldu. Qu'avait découvert Georges en vingt-quatre heures pour qu'il revienne la quémander en urgence ?

─ Que voulait-il à ton avis ? demanda Bianca, craintive.

─ Il a sûrement dû trouver quelque chose d'important, pour revenir.

─ Crois-tu vraiment ce qu'il t'a dit ?

─ Oui, Bianca.

Blanche-Neige hocha la tête, et choisit de faire confiance en l'instinct de Caroline.

─ Le complice doit être une personne proche de toi, à mon avis. Sinon, comment aurait-il su que tu détenais les informations qu'ils recherchaient, si tu as vraiment subi un…

─ Je ne sais pas, Bianca, il y a des tonnes de possibilités.

─ Tu devrais écrire à ton père, pour lui parler de toute cette histoire.

─ On verra. Je dois déjà m'occuper de trouver le petit malin qui m'a drogué l'autre jour, à la fête.

─ Quand tu dormais à poil sur le canapé ? Tu crois que quelqu'un t'a fait boire quelque chose ?

─ Je n'étais pas nue déjà ! Et oui, c'est ce que le professeur Lupin m'a suggéré, et je crois que c'est vraiment ce qui s'est passé.

Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond cette année. Caroline commençait à soupçonner Harry Potter d'avoir apporté les ennuis avec lui. Et ce n'était pas forcément si amusant, comme on aurait pu le croire.

ooo

Caroline s'installa dans la salle commune des Serpentard, et ouvrit l'un des livres de métamorphose qu'elle possédait. Elle nota quelques mots clés, et rédigea un parchemin entier sans une seule pause. Plus elle penserait à autre chose, mieux elle se porterait. Une fois le parchemin enroulé, elle quitta la salle commune pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Elle zona dans les allées, emportant tous les livres susceptibles de porter les noms « Loup-garou », « lycanthrope », « créature » ou « boule de poil » (ce dernier était surtout pour Bianca). Elle parcourra avidement ces nombreux livres. Une heure après, elle n'avait rien appris de plus qu'elle ne savait déjà. Peut-être savait-elle tout ce qu'il y avait à découvrir sur les Loup-garou. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute dans son esprit. Caroline se laissa glisser de sa chaise, déprimée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait envie d'enlacer le seul Loup-garou de ce Château ? Elle comprenait mieux l'air taciturne qui recouvrait son beau visage certaines fois. Sa lycanthropie ne l'effrayait pas au sens propre ; elle sentait cependant que ce serait un énorme problème, si elle tenait à le connaître un peu plus personnellement.

L'heure du dîner arriva sans crier gare. Elle rangea ses livres penaude, apercevant une tête blonde assise à l'une des tables en face de son allée. Bastien était lui-aussi à la bibliothèque. Caroline le salua d'un air moribond (son ventre gargouillait, elle n'avait pas mangé à midi). Il jeta un coup d'œil étonné aux livres qui lui restaient dans la main.

─ Tu t'intéresses à la lycanthropie maintenant ?

─ Oui, enfin je voulais me rafraîchir la mémoire… et toi, toujours penché sur ta stratégie de Quidditch ?

Elle ne sut pas exactement pourquoi elle continuait leur conversation. Bastien lui tendit une lettre dépliée. Elle déposa ses livres sur sa table, et lut rapidement la missive. C'était de la part d'un club de Quidditch.

─ Tu as été pris dans l'équipe des Frelons de Wimbourne ? s'étonna-t-elle.

─ Dans l'équipe de réserve, corrigea-t-il. Mais qui n'a pas commencé en bas de l'échelle ?

Caroline lui sourit de bon cœur.

─ Je suppose que c'est l'heure des félicitations.

Bastien arracha la lettre de ses mains et la prit dans ses bras fougueusement. Un an qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Caroline dut reconnaître que c'était agréable malgré tout. Moins agréable qu'avec Remus certainement, mais bienvenue en cette fin de journée fatigante. Au diable le passé, Bastien semblait avoir changé. Elle ne pourrait pas le haïr pour le restant de ses jours.

─ Je t'invite à manger pour l'occasion, lui glissa-t-il taquin.

─ Qu'elle chance…

Il l'empoigna par les épaules, et trimbala la Serpentard dans tout le Château, chantant haut et fort la musique Moldue que Caroline adorait. De nombreux élèves se retournaient sur eux, surpris de voir la Préfète des Serpentard aux bras du Préfets en Chef des Serdaigle. _Comme avant_. Elle le ruait de coups mais il ne semblait pas dérangé ; son sourire viceux ne faiblissait pas.

La Grande Salle était étrangement calme, et pleine à craquer. Caroline et Bastien s'installèrent à la table des Poufsouffle, évitant ainsi d'être importuner par Bianca ou par les amis de Bastien. Caroline détestait les Serdaigle, tout comme Bastien détestait les amis de Caroline. Sauf Bianca qu'il trouvait sympathique.

─ Defuis quand le fais-tu ? Questionna-t-elle, une cuisse de poulet dans la bouche.

─ J'ai reçu la réponse aujourd'hui. Tu es la première personne au courant.

Contrairement à Caroline, il mangeait proprement. Elle faisait tout son possible pour que leur tête-à-tête ne se transforme pas en rendez-vous « romantique ». C'était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus en ce moment. Tous les regards convergeaient sur eux. C'était embarrassant. En quittant la bibliothèque, elle ne se serait jamais vue en si fâcheuse posture. La Serpentard avait été naïve de croire que Bastien n'avait aucune arrière-pensée en l'invitant à manger avec lui.

─ Et toi Caroline, qu'as-tu prévu pour l'année prochaine ?

Il avait rapproché sa main de la sienne discrètement. Caroline la fixait catastrophée. Elle avait envie de prendre un marteau et de l'écraser.

─ Des choses diverses, rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

Elle se détourna et scruta la table des professeurs. Lupin n'était pas là. Inconsciemment, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit ce désastre. Bastien essaya par tous les moyens de la charmer, et de saisir cette main fuyante qui lui échappait à chaque fois. Mais elle ne retomberait pas dans ses anciens travers. Bastien aurait beau essayer, il ne réussirait jamais à la reconquérir.

A la fin du repas, elle partit rapidement, abrégeant son supplice. Elle se sentait triste et en colère, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Bastien avait remué d'anciens souvenirs, et Caroline désirait ardemment se blottir dans les bras de Remus pour les oublier.

Cependant, l'incertitude gangrénait son cœur, comme le dégoût gangrénait celui de son professeur. Sa découverte l'embrouillait ; elle ne savait plus qu'en penser. Caroline nageait dans un océan de doutes. Deux êtres si différents pouvaient-ils avoir une fin heureuse ?

* * *

Bonjour, bonjour !

Ce n'est pas le chapitre que je préfère, mais il est là ^^ C'est le grand retour de Sirius Black ! Ainsi que la découverte de Caroline sur Remus...

Merci à foalbee, Astrion et Artemis pour les reviews, ça fait extrêmement plaisir :')

Le prochain chapitre sera en deux parties vraisemblablement, et sera très centré sur Caroline & Remus. A très bientôt !


	12. Chapitre 10 (1ère partie) : Désarçonnée

**Chapitre Dix (1ère partie)**

 **L** a semaine s'était écoulée lentement. Très lentement. Le professeur Lupin se barricadait constamment dans son bureau, épuisé par sa dernière Pleine Lune. Caroline avait feuilleté quelques livres provenant de la réserve, et rien n'avait pu discriminer les preuves accablantes sur sa « probable » maladie. Tout coïncidait. La Serpentard s'était attachée à lui depuis le début de l'année, et ses sentiments restaient inchangés face à sa nature de lycanthrope. Elle éprouvait toujours pour lui un désir dévastateur, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réprimer. Cependant, cette découverte rajoutait une crainte supplémentaire à la liste des difficultés qu'elle rencontrait déjà avec lui. Et il était connu que Caroline ne bravait pas les difficultés ; elle les fuyait comme la peste.

D'ailleurs, elle avait évité Remus toute la semaine. La jeune femme tentait de refouler ses pulsions enivrantes, mais à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait de loin, elle imaginait aussitôt son bras expert autour de sa taille, tous deux debout sous un soleil couchant. Un vrai cauchemar en réalité.

Parallèlement, Caroline avait envoyé une lettre à son père, pour lui demander les circonstances de la mort d'Elsa, et de Claire. Jack narguait ses collègues de son flair et de sa tendance à ne jamais abandonner la moindre piste potentielle. Il était le meilleur, et le meilleur se devait d'être au courant. Il connaissait toute la vérité, et Caroline était persuadée qu'il suffisait juste de quelques confidences pour éclaircir le mystère de sa disparition. Cependant, l'entêtement de Jack barrait d'office cette possibilité. Cinq jours que sa lettre avait quitté Poudlard, et aucune réponse ne lui était parvenue. Elle plaçait maintenant tous ses espoirs en Georges.

.

L'après-midi touchait maintenant à sa fin. Son rendez-vous avec Celia serait dans moins de quatre heures. Quels suspects avait-elle sélectionnés ? La Serpentard se réjouissait de punir celui qui avait osé la droguer, aussi vilement. Avait-elle subi quelque chose dont elle était incapable de se souvenir ? Elle tremblait à cette idée. Caroline avait beau être une Serpentard au regard glacial, elle avait peur comme tout le monde.

─ Caro ?

Elle regardait Elly, sans la fixer consciemment. Sa main n'écrivait plus, contrastant avec les nombreuses plumes qui râpaient les parchemins vierges. Leur cours de potions avait été annulé lundi, car le professeur Rogue avait préféré donner celui de DCFM des troisièmes années. Il avait alors grassement proposé d'utiliser leur après-midi de libre pour ce cours manqué.

─ Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? demanda Elly avec une douceur inhabituelle.

─ C'est ce soir que je vois la Poufsouffle, celle qui m'aide à découvrir qui m'a drogué à la fête, répondit-elle distraite.

─ C'est Bastien, je te l'ai déjà dit. Il raconte des choses infectes sur toi.

Elly lui avait répété ce que Bastien avait clamé dans la salle de classe quelques jours auparavant. La Serpentard était restée dubitative ; ce n'était pas dans le caractère Bastien de raconter des obscénités à son harem. Quoi que…

─ Il n'est pas assez stupide pour faire ça.

─ Si cela se trouve, tu as demandé de l'aide au coupable.

Caroline avait déjà réfléchi à la possibilité. La confiance se gagnait à force de temps et d'actes désintéressés pour elle. Une chose était sûre, la Serpentard allait garder Celia à l'œil. Un cas classique dans les films Moldus : quand la victime connaissait son agresseur, le dénouement était toujours plus surprenant et poignant.

Après tout, qui soupçonnerait son entourage aux premiers abords ?

ooo

La Poufsouffle était assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre du deuxième étage. La neige s'était invitée cette nuit, et avait recouvert la région d'un duvet blanc, apportant la tranquillité à Poudlard. Les inquiétudes concernant Sirius Black s'étaient dispersées comme de vieilles rumeurs au sein du Château. Tout le monde parlait de lui, évidemment, mais la menace n'était plus aussi effrayante que les jours précédents. La Serpentard était frappée par la mémoire sélective de ses camarades.

Caroline s'assit en face de Celia, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux dorés derrière son oreille. « Dingue », s'était-elle murmurée, en apercevant un Détraqueur dans le ciel (le film - d'où elle tirait cette réplique - faisait actuellement un carton chez les Moldus d'ailleurs). Il se mêlait aux flocons et rendait la magie de cette période de l'année quelque peu mélancolique. Celia tenait divers photos dans sa main. La Serpentard reconnut Bastien sur l'une d'elle.

─ Salut.

─ Caroline, déclara Celia avec flegme.

─ As-tu découvert quelque chose ?

Trêves de banalités pour Caroline. Elle avait attendu une semaine, enfin six jours, et mourrait d'impatience de se venger de la personne qui avait osé lui ôter ses souvenirs. Encore une fois.

─ Ces photos, ce sont toutes les personnes que je suspecte.

Celia les étala devant elle, pour que Caroline puisse les voir également. Il y en avait quatre. Bastien Dolve, Rumea Boldman, Anrick Lester et Joshua Bludwig. Quatre suspects, un coupable. Mise à part Bastien, Caroline n'en connaissait aucun.

─ Il y a bien sûr Bastien.

Celia pointait la photo de son ongle pointu.

─ Pourquoi ? rétorqua Caroline, lasse.

─ Des rumeurs courent, et c'est lui qui t'a invitée, donc je le laisse dans mes suspects.

Caroline hocha la tête, sans pour autant approuver ces arguments. La Poufsouffle poursuivit :

─ Rumea, une Serdaigle de sixième année, te déteste depuis que tu es sortie avec Bastien.

Ce n'était pas étonnent. Le harem, dans lequel elle devait vraisemblablement se complaire, lui avait causé beaucoup d'ennuis. Caroline n'avait eu que Bastien dans sa vie amoureuse. Aussi fidèle que Touffu. Ils étaient restés quatre ans ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus supporter l'entourage du Serdaigle.

─ Anrick Lester est un Griffondor de ton année.

La Serpentard se concentra sur son visage. Elle n'avait jamais cours avec les Griffondor, ce qui rendait leur identification presque impossible. Ce garçon avait des cheveux cuivrés, tirés en arrière, et de grands yeux verts globuleux.

─ Tu ne le reconnais pas ? questionna Celia, avec perplexité.

─ Je devrais ?

─ Tu l'as humilié lors de votre deuxième année. Je n'ai pas les détails en tête, mais vous lui aviez lancé un sortilège de furoncles ou d'incontinence. Il y a plusieurs versions qui circulent.

Caroline fixait Celia, d'un air sceptique, son menton posé négligemment sur sa main. Les Griffondor n'avait pas besoin d'excuses pour la haïr de toute façon. C'était inné chez eux.

─ Et pour finir, Joshua, un Poufsouffle…

─ Laisse-moi deviner, il me hait aussi pour une quelconque raison et il veut me faire payer ? déclara Caroline avec un certain amusement.

Celia roula des yeux, et expliqua sérieusement :

─ En quelque sorte. Ton père a arrêté le sien, alors qu'il est, apparemment, innocent. Leur famille s'est disloquée par la suite, sa mère est devenue folle et lui placer en famille d'accueil avec sa petite sœur. Il dit que ton père « a commis une grave erreur et qu'il vous fera payer pour cet infamie ».

─ Mon père ne commet jamais d'erreur dans son travail, rétorqua Caroline sèchement.

─ Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire.

Caroline se renfrogna, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. La Serpentard ne parlait jamais de son père à Poudlard, par conflit d'intérêt. Beaucoup de personnes avaient un avis sur lui, soit positif ou négatif. Jack Dorm inspirait la méfiance, le respect et l'autorité. Il était évident que certains de ses camarades l'éviteraient du simple fait qu'elle était sa fille.

─ Et tu en penses quoi toi ?

─ Toutes ces personnes étaient à la fête. Il y avait de nombreuses personnes qui correspondaient, à priori, au profil mais j'ai réussi à raccourcir ma liste à quatre suspects. Et puis, je pense que c'est un garçon, donc j'exclurais Rumea.

─ Donc il nous reste Anrick et Joshua.

─ Bastien aussi.

─ Je t'ai dit, Bastien n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à me droguer.

Celia haussa les épaules. Caroline s'énervait de l'embargo mené contre le Serdaigle. Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à le suspecter ? Bastien n'avait pas besoin de drogue ; bien qu'elle s'en exaspère tous les jours, les filles lui couraient après et il n'aurait jamais osé s'en prendre à elle de cette façon.

─ Il se peut que le coupable ne soit pas l'un des quatre. C'est possible.

La Serpentard grinça des dents, mais c'était avant tout l'exaspération que l'on puisse s'en prendre à quelqu'un aussi facilement, sans en être inquiété par la suite. Chez les Moldus, les enquêtes étaient bien plus précises. Ils trouvaient le suspect rien qu'avec une simple trace d'ADN. Caroline était fascinée par ce qu'ils avaient accompli ; des innovations comme on en voyait peu dans le monde sorcier.

─ Alors, je m'occupe d'enquêter sur Joshua et toi sur Anrick.

─ Tu veux continuer à m'aider ? s'étonna la Serpentard.

─ Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Ma vie n'est pas aussi palpitante que la tienne, malheureusement.

Elle ressentait beaucoup de peine dans la voix de Celia. Caroline se gratta l'avant-bras, les sourcils froncés.

─ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

─ Mon père n'est pas le célèbre Chef du Bureau des Aurors. Il n'est qu'un Moldu sans importance. Je ne suis pas belle comme toi, et je ne suis pas aussi talentueuse que toi. Personne n'aurait envie de me droguer, ni même de me haïr. Je passe tout simplement inaperçu.

Caroline adoucit son regard, devant la mine déconfite de son interlocutrice. Celia n'avait visiblement aucune idée de la vie qu'elle menait. Les idées fausses étaient monnaies courantes à Poudlard. Mais jamais Caroline n'avait imaginé que quelqu'un puisse l'envier.

─ D'accord, alors enquêtons ensemble.

─ Bien, je te propose la même chose que la dernière fois. On se retrouve ici dans une semaine ?

La Serpentard hocha la tête, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu éclaircir le gros malentendu qui planait sur elles, Celia avait déjà fui en direction de son dortoir.

Caroline passa sa main dans ses cheveux, pensant soudainement à Remus. Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Elle aurait eu le temps de lui rendre visite. Boire un thé. Le regarder. Ou plutôt le dévorer des yeux. Elle broyait du noir, sans même s'en apercevoir. Il lui manquait. Son sourire, son charme et l'impression d'être indispensable à quelqu'un. Bien qu'elle ne se fasse aucune illusion, Caroline espérait quand même qu'elle aussi, elle lui avait manqué.

Caroline eut l'idée de rendre visite à Percy, en croisant un Griffondor (drôle d'idée, n'est-ce pas ?) La Grande Salle n'était pas très loin en plus, et ce serait un moyen efficace d'occulter Remus. Il obscurcissait ses pensées, et l'obligeait à utiliser certains passages secrets du Château, rien que pour ne pas croiser ses prunelles étincelantes.

Percy était debout, près de l'estrade. Le Club de Duel était devenu moins attrayant, depuis qu'il en avait repris les rênes. Malgré tout, l'affluence ne diminuait pas, notamment grâce à Sirius Black. Les jeunes éprouvaient certaines craintes, ce qui était tout à fait fonder. Ce meurtrier avait réussi à entrer dans le Château ni vu ni connu. Caroline avait exposé sa théorie de l'Animagus à Elly. Cette dernière avait d'abord réfuté cette possibilité. Puis, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle avait finalement décidé de croire Caroline. Ce qui était loin d'être une mince affaire.

La Serpentard s'approcha de Percy, qui contemplait le duel en cours entre deux jeunes filles de Serdaigle. Elle passa son bras autour du sien, une mine espiègle illuminant son visage si pâle.

─ Il y a des personnes qui travaillent Caroline, alors…

─ Tu te souviens la première phrase que tu m'as dite ? Le coupa Caroline, le regard doux.

Il hallucina, droit comme un piquet, à la fixer comme si une crotte de nez pendait à l'une de ses narines.

─ Si tu es venue pour te moquer de moi, tu peux repartir par où tu es venue. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à subir tes crises de jalousie aujourd'hui, soupira-t-il en repoussant son bras.

─ Pourquoi serais-je jalouse ? Râla Caroline.

Percy eut un sourire fugace, puis parla d'une voix étriquée :

─ Le professeur Lupin est ici.

Caroline fit un effort surhumain pour ne rien laisser transparaître sur son visage. Une chaleur indescriptible l'enveloppait, comme un manteau de flamme. A en juger par le regard fuyant de Percy, il devait se trouver dans leurs dos, de l'autre côté de la salle. Elle savait que ce serait impossible de l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et se consola d'un piètre « courage Caro ».

─ Grand bien lui fasse, répondit-elle d'une voix faussement excédée. Alors, tu te souviens de cette phrase, oui ou non ?

─ Bien sûr que non. Toi oui peut-être ? C'était il y a sept ans, s'agaça-t-il à son tour.

La Serpentard s'assombrit, constatant avec aigreur qu'elle était la seule à se souvenir de sa première humiliation.

─ Oui, je m'en souviens.

Percy la questionna sévèrement du regard. De toute évidence, il perdait son temps à discuter avec elle, et c'était aussi énervant que de recevoir un Effort Exceptionnel à un devoir.

─ Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas intéressé, et que tu me souhaitais de trouver un autre amoureux, marmonna Caroline.

─ Tu regardes toujours le gens comme une psychopathe, ça n'a toujours pas changé, se contenta-t-il de commenter.

Caroline devint rouge de haine. C'était un des premiers moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble. Et elle avait mis un point d'honneur à le conserver dans ses souvenirs, même s'il s'agissait de son meilleur ennemi. La déception d'avoir donné trop d'importance à quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant la contrariait beaucoup. Elle mit toutefois sa rancœur de côté :

─ Et si je te le demandais ?

─ De quoi ?

─ De sortir avec moi. Tu le ferrais ?

Cette fois-ci, il ne put s'empêcher de la vriller d'un regard réprobateur :

─ Accouche, Caroline, je n'ai pas toute la soirée.

─ Ah Pénélope ?

─ Non, la tranquillité et le silence, rétorqua-t-il désagréablement.

Caroline et Percy se ressemblaient beaucoup, en réalité. Seulement, ils étaient incapables de mettre leur fierté de côté, pour que leur relation se développe au-delà d'un concours de sarcasmes et de méchancetés archaïques. Ce qui les conduisait à se détester, telle une boucle se répétant à l'infini.

─ Passons, raya-t-elle. Je suis allée à une fête, et quelqu'un m'a drogué.

─ En quoi cela me concerne ?

─ L'un de mes suspects est un Griffondor, et je ne peux pas l'interroger moi-même.

Percy haussa un sourcil, soudainement intéressé par la discussion.

─ Alors, comme ça, Caroline Dorm ne peut pas obtenir ce qu'elle convoite ? se moqua-t-il avec un rictus mauvais.

─ Je veux que tu m'aides.

Elle aurait voulu le demander à n'importe qui d'autre, même à McGonagall. Percy Weasley s'en narguerait durant des années d'avoir vu Caroline s'abaisser à lui demander de l'aide. Pourtant, il fallait récolter des informations sur les suspects et Percy était le seul Griffondor qu'elle côtoyait.

─ Hors de question, je ne participerai pas à tes combines douteuses.

Caroline baissa les yeux, serrant les poings jusqu'à les blanchir. C'était évident que Weasley n'allait pas accepter. Elle réfléchissait déjà à un plan de secours, quand il reprit la parole, mal à l'aise :

─ Mais je le ferai, si tu vas parler à Pénélope.

─ Lui parler ? répéta-t-elle sceptique.

─ Oui, elle a des réticences et j'aimerais bien que tu lui parles de moi, que je suis la personne qu'il lui faut.

Caroline crut s'arracher les oreilles et les mettre dans un petit bocal, pour imprimer à jamais ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

─ Sérieusement ?

─ C'est ça, ou je ne t'aiderai pas.

La Serpentard était atterrée. Comment allait-elle pouvoir parler à une fille (qu'elle ne regardait même pas) d'un garçon qu'elle haïssait en tout point ? Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait dans cette requête.

─ D'accord.

Elle était néanmoins obligée de se plier à sa volonté. Percy reprit sa stature de parfait Préfet-en-Chef, et incita la Serpentard à se décaler d'un geste désinvolte. Caroline fulminait, mais s'autorisa à quitter la salle avant que _quelqu'un_ ne remarque sa présence. Elle marchait à pas de loup, avalant les mètres avec précipitation.

─ Caroline ?

« Non. Non. Non ». Elle se crispa sur le battant de la porte, qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir violemment. Il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas réussir à quitter la Grande Salle sans se coltiner Remus. Il l'énervait d'être aussi sympathique et charmant. Ne pouvait-il pas être tout aussi désagréable qu'elle ? Comme Percy ?

Elle n'eut d'autre choix de le confronter. Il était devant elle, élégant dans sa vielle veste en tweed avilissante. Qui pouvait l'être, mise à part Remus ? Le professeur Rogue serait immonde dans un costume délavé comme celui-ci, tout comme les autres professeurs. Mais Remus, lui, avait une allure séduisante, qu'il porte une robe usée ou qu'il affiche une mine exécrable.

─ Bonsoir professeur, s'étrangla-t-elle en s'imaginant caresser son torse découvert.

Son imagination lui jouait des tours, et réduisait en miettes tous les efforts produits pour arrêter de penser à lui. Caroline avala sa salive, le cœur battant la chamade. Son regard brillant la transperçait, comme au premier jour, dans le Poudlard Express.

─ Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous inviter à boire le thé que je vous avais proposé, il y a quelques semaines.

Son sourire désolé martelait l'esprit de Caroline. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait boire un thé avec lui, et même plus si affinité. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas se complaire dans cette idée. Elle devait se soigner, avant d'être définitivement atteinte de la « maladie d'amour ». Mieux valait prévenir que guérir, comme disaient les Moldus.

─ Pourquoi pas demain ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Caro ? », s'horrifia-t-elle intérieurement. Remus jeta un coup d'œil au duel, avant de répondre, le plus naturellement du monde :

─ Alors je vous attends dans mon bureau demain, après le dîner.

« N'est-ce pas une proposition ça ? », se réjouit Caroline, omettant totalement le fait qu'elle était censée l'éviter et l'oublier. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'extérieur, qu'elle se tapa la tête de dépit, retrouvant dans un coin de sa tête les limites qu'elle s'était imposées. Comment faisait-il pour mettre à mal ses convictions si facilement ? Caroline soupira, réellement attristée. Triste de ne pas avoir su résister… et triste de devoir résister.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Bastien ; ils avaient une ronde ensemble ce soir. Un moment pénible à supporter.

ooo

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, près du bureau de Rusard, ils marchaient silencieusement dans les couloirs, guettant le moindre enfant imprudent.

─ Comment tu vas Caro ?

La voix de Bastien la dérangea un peu. Il perturbait le flot de ses pensées, pour une question insignifiante. Remus. Remus. Remus. Pourquoi prenait-il en otage son cerveau, alors qu'il n'était même pas là ? Caroline se remémora l'époque où son charme n'agissait pas encore sur elle, et qu'elle n'hésitait pas à lui envoyer des sarcasmes cuisants. La _belle_ époque.

─ Tu as l'air un peu triste depuis le début de la semaine…

De quoi se mêlait-il ? Ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis une année, mais ceci ne l'empêchait pas de s'immiscer dans ses affaires. Et puis, avait-elle l'air si triste ? Non, elle avait juste une folle envie de fracasser son professeur, pour l'avoir rendue si « cœur d'artichaut ».

Bastien se rapprocha doucement d'elle, mais Caroline ne le remarqua pas, trop concentrée à visualiser l'entrée du Château. Elle avait cru voir une ombre. Le souffle du Serdaigle vint brusquement chatouiller son oreille, ce qui la rendit quelque peu nerveuse.

─ Tu me manque Caroline.

Sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, Caroline se retrouva dos contre le mur, Bastien posant ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps. Il la fusillait du regard, avec une envie féroce que Caroline n'avait jamais vue auparavant. La Serpentard fut complètement désarçonnée, ne sachant comment le repousser. Il se penchait vers elle lentement, et Caroline avait beau le repousser de ses mains frêles, Bastien ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux écarquillés témoignaient de l'absurdité de la situation. Que faisait-il, par la barbe de Merlin ? Caroline tenta de lui administrer un coup dans les parties intimes avec son genou, mais Bastien l'esquiva habilement. Il empoigna prestement ses poignets, et les enferma dans ses mains rugueuses.

Il s'apprêtait à déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, quand Caroline hurla de rage, contrariée que Bastien s'autorise à la séquestrer comme une bête sans défense :

─ Lâche moi, sinon je te…

─ Que se passe-t-il ?

Remus était apparu derrière Bastien, et les regardait d'une impassibilité remarquable. Sa voix fit frissonner Caroline, ce que le Serdaigle ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il avait préalablement relâché sa camarade et dévisageait son professeur avec méfiance. La Serpentard resta interdite, recroquevillée contre le mur.

─ Tout va bien ?

Remus fixait Caroline de ses prunelles chocolat, les mains dans les poches. Son regard fut perçant, et beaucoup moins aguicheur qu'à l'accoutumée. Caroline sourit, mais ne dit rien. Aucun mot ne pouvait l'aider à se sortir de cette situation saugrenue. Qu'avait-il vu ? Qu'avait-il _cru_ voir ? Remus se rapprocha un peu plus de Caroline, cherchant des réponses dans le blanc de ses yeux. Elle aurait reculé, étouffée de cette tension palpable entre eux, si le mur ne l'en avait pas empêché.

─ On a juste eu un petit différent, affirma-t-elle, en détournant le regard.

Bastien s'était décalé, mais il gardait sa main solidement fixée au mur, près de Caroline. Il marquait sa propriété. La jeune femme le comprenait aisément, et voulait lui tordre ce bras à l'aide de ses propres dents.

─ Monsieur Dolve, vous passerez à mon bureau demain matin, rétorqua Remus sans la moindre intonation.

Il les contourna tranquillement, le visage fermé, afin de rejoindre ses quartiers. Caroline crut que son cœur allait se déchirer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il interprète ce qu'il venait de voir. Même si elle n'était qu'une élève à ses yeux, elle ne souhaitait pas lui laisser croire qu'elle fricotait avec Bastien. Ou peut-être avait-il compris qu'elle l'avait repoussé ? Non, même s'il l'avait compris, c'était trop bancal. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait le perdre, et éprouvait un profond désespoir. Caroline n'arrivait pas à ignorer cette émotion profonde qui serrait son cœur, jusqu'à la faire étouffer. Était-ce de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? C'était pire que tout. Elle avait besoin de lui parler, tout de suite. C'était soudainement devenu un besoin vital.

─ Professeur !

Bastien la regarda courir après lui, les yeux grands ouverts. Remus se stoppa, sans pour autant se retourner sur son élève. Caroline dut se placer en face de lui, pour constater l'air morne qui habitait son visage.

─ Allez-vous coucher, Caroline, dit-il simplement.

─ Mais…

─ Je suis fatigué, veuillez m'excusez.

Remus partit sans plus tergiverser. Caroline était sans voix. C'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait ressentir qu'elle ne valait rien. C'était ceci, qui était pire que tout. Et non d'être tombée amoureuse de lui.

Bastien avait assisté à la scène, avec un certain intérêt. Caroline le dévorait littéralement de ses billes noires. Elle ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi, lui, le Serdaigle populaire que tout le monde admirait. Les traits de Bastien se durcirent. Pourquoi s'était-elle sentie obligée de le rattraper ? Le visage de Caroline le suppliait mystérieusement. Quand elle revint sur ses pas, décomposée comme un zombie, il ne put s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel :

─ Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ?

Bastien la vrillait d'un regard soupçonneux. Caroline voulut lui donner une gifle. Sa rage dépassait l'entendement. Non seulement il lui sautait dessus, devant Remus, mais en plus il avait le culot de lui faire des reproches.

─ Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu t'éviter une retenue, cracha-t-elle, hors d'elle. Et si tu me refais un coup pareil, je ferai de ta vie un enfer !

Sa voix déraillait tellement la colère emplissait son être. Caroline déchargeait toutes ses émotions sur lui. Il l'avait bien cherché après tout. Chacun partit de son côté par la suite, ne souhaitant, l'un et l'autre, continuer leur ronde ensemble. D'ailleurs, Caroline choisit de suivre le conseil de Remus. Elle était bien trop enragée et chamboulée pour effecteur sa ronde efficacement. Seul le sommeil la sauverait de cette tristesse qui s'insinuait sournoisement dans ce petit organe rouge, qu'elle appelait « point faible ».

OOO

Caroline avait très mal dormi. La réaction de Remus l'avait blessée, bien qu'elle ne veuille entièrement l'admettre. Pourquoi diable Bastien avait-il essayé de l'embrasser ? Jamais elle n'aurait dû le laisser s'approcher aussi près. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas utilisé sa baguette ? Tout était si compliqué. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Elle était amoureuse. C'était devenu une évidence, quand elle avait senti cette oppression dans ses entrailles. Remus n'était plus une simple attirance, il était celui qu'elle désirait ardemment serrer dans ses bras, à chaque instant. Néanmoins, Caroline n'était pas folle ; il la repousserait au moindre geste déplacé. La douleur était toutefois trop forte et prenante. Elle avait pris sa décision ; elle le séduirait, car il était impossible qu'elle continue à se mentir. La Serpentard s'imaginait dans sa maison de campagne, à huitante ans, détaillant encore et toujours à ses petits-enfants le visage de l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé dans sa jeunesse. Elle ne voulait pas regretter. Et même si leur relation amicale se briserait, Caroline ne voulait pas baisser les bras avant d'avoir combattu.

La jeune femme s'était donc levée aux aurores, et s'était rendue à la Volière, comme chaque matin. Peut-être que Jack lui avait répondu aujourd'hui. Caroline n'y croyait pas, mais quand elle vit Blanffec sur son socle habituel, elle se précipita sur lui.

C'était une lettre de Georges. Elle déchira l'enveloppe sans attendre, et en sortit un bon griffonné :

« _Ma petite Caroline,_

 _Un suspect se détache de mon côté. Je ne peux pas te dire de qui il s'agit dans cette lettre, mais c'est un ancien Mangemort qui était surveillé par les Aurors. Il a récemment disparu, dans les mois passés, et ton père n'arrive pas à retrouver sa trace. D'ailleurs, Jack n'a pas voulu me parler, mais qui ne s'en serait pas douter, hein ? Fais attention, le complice est sûrement bien plus proche de toi que l'on ne pense. Je dirai même qu'il se trouve à Poudlard, en ce moment même._

 _N'oublie pas que tout le monde est suspect._

 _Goerges._ »

Caroline se caressa le menton, réfléchissant à toute allure. Tout le monde était suspect. Celui qui l'avait drogué avait-il un lien avec sa disparition ? Et Sirius Black avait-il quelque chose à se reprocher dans cette histoire ? Elle secoua la tête, accablée par les nombreuses possibilités qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Après tout, Caroline était l'une des personnes les moins appréciées de Poudlard. Des suspects, il y en avait presque une centaine. Comment démêler le vrai du faux ?

* * *

Hello !

Petite première partie, dont la suite sera entièrement dédiée à la résolution de Caroline. Que pensez-vous de la tournure des événements ? J'ai beaucoup hésité...

Comme d'habitude, j'ai lu vos reviews avec un grand sourire, donc merci beaucoup à faolbee, Lily, lolahg et Lizziana :) je suis contente que vous aimez, vraiment !

A très bientôt pour la suite :)


	13. Chapitre 10 (2ème partie) : Seule

**Chapitre Dix (2ème partie)**

 **B** astien attendait devant la salle de classe du professeur Lupin, les jambes croisées, appuyé contre le mur. Ses mèches blondes se débattaient au sommet de son crâne, seul vestige de sa nuit éprouvante. Bastien n'avait pas digéré le refus de Caroline, et cette attention malsaine qu'elle accordait à leur professeur. Caroline était bien trop précieuse à ses yeux, pour la laisser mijoter dans les bras d'un homme aussi vieux et miteux. Il s'était donc mis en tête de les surveiller, à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Remus surgit dans le couloir longiligne du premier étage, déambulant dans sa direction. Bastien afficha un air soupçonneux à la vue de son professeur de DCFM. Il détestait cette manière nonchalante qui le caractérisait, et ce visage trop pâle. Non, décidément, quelque chose clochait avec lui.

─ Bonjour Bastien, déclara Remus, en ouvrant la porte de sa classe.

Bastien le salua poliment, et entra dans la pièce, les mains jointes dans le dos. Remus déposa ses fesses (Caroline les avait longuement étudiées) sur son pupitre de chêne brut, et regarda Bastien droit dans les yeux :

─ C'est le professeur Rogue qui s'occupera de votre retenue. Ce soir, à vingt heures, dans son bureau.

─ Vous allez me mettre une retenue parce que je m'amusais avec Caroline, lors de notre ronde ? rétorqua Bastien, un sourire désobligeant aux lèvres.

Les prunelles de Remus s'assombrirent. Bastien analysait sa réaction soigneusement. Un jour ou l'autre, il se trahirait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Lupin se redressa, passablement agacé :

─ Avez-vous déjà oublié l'altercation avec votre camarade, hier à l'entraînement de Quidditch ?

─ Non. Daryl méritait le sortilège cuisant que je lui ai lancé. Espionner l'entraînement des autres équipes, ce n'est pas acceptable.

─ Vos conflits ne doivent pas être résolus avec une baguette, Bastien. Faîtes attention la prochaine fois, ou la retenue se transformera certainement en un renvoi. Et je doute que le Frelons de Wimbourne ait envie d'un joueur impulsif dans leur équipe.

Il perçut la phrase de son professeur comme une menace. Ce dernier se retourna et prit place derrière son pupitre, signe manifeste que la conversation était terminée. Bastien sortit aussitôt de la pièce, sa veine dessinant le tracé d'une rivière sur son front. Comment osait-il lui faire des reproches, alors qu'il était probablement celui au comportement le plus immoral de ce Château ? Bastien était décidé à prouver que Remus Lupin était loin d'être celui que tout le monde idolâtrait.

OOO

Après avoir préalablement rangé la lettre de Georges dans sa valise, Caroline sortit dans son dortoir les yeux pointés sur ses chaussures luisantes. La journée touchait à sa fin. Elly, Bianca et Daryl discutaient devant l'âtre flamboyant – sans elle. Une douce impression de nostalgie la caressa. Elle avait vécu tant de moments complices avec eux. Même avec Daryl. C'était dans ces instants où elle les voyait ensemble qu'elle touchait du bout des doigts ce qu'ils avaient tous perdu. La naïveté de l'enfance les avaient quittés, et c'était pourquoi ils empruntaient chacun une voie différente. Le bonheur était quelque chose de subjectif et d'abstrait. Mais le perdre révélait vraiment ce qui avait été important dans une vie.

 _[…] papa m'a dit que maman était partie vers les étoiles. Pourquoi continue-t-il à me mentir ? Moi je sais qu'elle a rejoint Elsa, et qu'elle veillera sur elle, comme papa devra veiller sur moi […]_

Caroline se raccrochait toujours à de minces et réconfortantes visions. Le gouffre du malheur la guettait en permanence. Seul elle en avait conscience. C'était comme une petite pensée résiduelle qui revenait la hanter, dans les moments où la solitude devenait trop dure à supporter. Caroline avait connu le bonheur, et savait ce qu'il engendrait. C'était dans cette optique qu'elle permit à ses jambes de quitter les cachots, et de monter les escaliers, avec une élégance rare. Elle brillait littéralement, ses deux billes ravivées d'une lueur peu commune. Lupin était certes son professeur, mais il la rendait tout simplement heureuse, et c'était ce qui importait réellement pour elle.

─ Caroline, l'interpella Percy, à deux pas du bureau de Lupin.

Son camarde la saisit par le bras, et l'entraîna à l'écart. La Serpentard s'exaspéra de voir ses bouclettes rousses, au lieu des beaux cheveux bruns de Remus.

─ Je n'ai pas le temps, s'énerva-t-elle.

─ Le professeur Lupin peut attendre.

Caroline aurait nié en bloc, dans d'autres circonstances. Mais Percy n'était pas aussi bête. Mieux valait oublier cette phrase, et écouter ce que Monsieur le Préfet-en-Chef avait à lui dire.

─ J'ai parlé à cet Anrick Lester, et figure-toi qu'il n'était pas à cette fameuse fête.

─ Pardon ?

Percy croisa les bras, jetant des regards de toute part. Des éclairs illuminaient le visage de ce dernier succinctement, donnant à leur conversation une tournure dérangeante et tragique. L'orage était fidèle à Poudlard cette année. C'était comme le professeur McGonagall, qui ne quittait jamais son affreuse chemise de nuit écossaise. Caroline l'aurait brûlée, si l'occasion s'était présentée.

─ Il était malade ce jour-là.

Caroline ouvrit la bouche, puis le referma. Que dire, mise à part que Celia lui avait vraisemblablement menti ? Son enquête policière Moldue continuait donc, avec un nouvel inspecteur fraîchement débarqué. Toutefois, Percy n'avait rien du bel enquêteur, comme il était coutume de voir dans ces films. Cette remarque lui arracha un sourire vil :

─ Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il a dit la vérité ?

─ Il n'est pas du genre à raconter n'importe quoi comme toi.

─ Tu as raison, cela doit être un truc de Griffondor, ricana-t-elle.

Percy la foudroya du regard, tout aussi sérieux qu'il pouvait l'être :

─ Il m'a dit autre chose.

Caroline effaça ce sourire vicieux de ses lèvres, et fronça les sourcils, craignant que la suite ne soit pas aussi plaisante qu'elle le souhaiterait :

─ Une fille est venue le voir pour lui poser des questions sur cette fameuse fête, et lui a donné quelques mornilles pour prétendre qu'il t'avait droguée.

─ Quoi ?

Cette fois-ci, Caroline n'avait plus envie de rire. Par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi Celia avait-elle fait ce marché honteux ? Elly avait raison ; la Poufsouffle n'était pas digne de confiance. Acheter la parole d'un autre était particulièrement perfide.

─ Pourquoi tu croyais que c'était lui ? demanda Percy.

─ J'ai fait confiance à la mauvaise personne.

Weasley baissa la tête, camouflant piètrement son rire. Caroline était consternée ; Percy ne riait jamais, ou du moins, jamais aussi frivolement. Sa chevelure rousse se secouait, donnant une furieuse envie à Caroline de la couper au sécateur.

─ Tu te ramollis Caroline…

Ses paroles étaient dénuées de moquerie, pour la première fois depuis sept ans. Il n'avait pas abandonné son air hautain, mais l'animosité stagnant entre eux s'était atténuée, comme si le temps avait fait son œuvre et que plus rien ne serait comme avant. La nostalgie gangrénait le cœur de Caroline, à mesure que le passé s'entassait derrière elle.

─ Tu as perdu ton… mordant cette année, même les premières années ne te craignent plus.

─ Et alors ? cracha-t-elle. Serais-tu jaloux ? Après tout, toi tu n'as pas perdu ta stupidité.

Percy souriait toujours, déclarant d'une voix enjôleuse, presque angoissante pour Caroline :

─ Serait-ce à cause du professeur Lupin ?

─ Tu racontes n'importe quoi, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Alors, ce Lester, il t'a dit quelque chose d'autre ?

─ Non.

Caroline tourna le dos à Percy, regardant la porte du bureau de Remus songeuse. Était-ce vrai ? Depuis qu'il était là, elle n'était plus qu'une élève modèle : une parfaite contrefaçon de Percy (elle en fut écœurée). Les autres professeurs ne se plaignait plus d'elle. Ses sarcasmes passaient inaperçu. Qu'avait fait Remus Lupin, de cette fille asociale qu'était Caroline Dorm ?

─ Je te rappelle que dans notre échange de bon procédé, tu dois parler à Pénélope de moi. Je te laisse jusqu'à jeudi soir, sinon tu devras m'accorder une autre faveur.

─ Quelle autre faveur ? maugréa-t-elle, le regard toujours rivé sur la porte de Remus.

─ M'emmener avec toi à la réception du Ministère, à la place de Bianca.

─ Bianca a déjà acheté sa robe. Demande à ton père une invitation.

Caroline bouillonnait. Cette soirée serait barbante à souhait, et avec Percy à son bras, elle serait tout simplement insupportable. Elle préférait diner en tête à tête avec Tom, plutôt que de s'afficher avec ce Weasley prétentieux.

─ Mon père n'a pas d'invitation à distribuer comme le tien.

─ C'est hors de question.

─ Alors tu n'as qu'à convaincre Pénélope de venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard, le week-end prochain.

Caroline resta interdite, affublée d'une migraine, à force de retourner le problème dans sa tête. Les rumeurs étaient extrêmement utiles à Poudlard, et certaines prétendaient que Pénélope évitait Percy, car il avait dit des choses blessantes sur sa famille. Percy voulait manifestement s'excuser en l'emmenant à Pré-au-Lard.

─ On verra.

La Serpentard lâcha le Griffondor, et s'avança à la porte incandescente qui attirait toute son attention depuis cinq minutes. Weasley ricana, et disparut hâtivement de la vision de Caroline. Elle toqua deux coups distincts de sa main moite. Du bruit s'éveilla de l'autre côté de la porte, puis elle s'ouvrit, dans un parfum de cannelle infusée. Qu'il était charmant. Caroline lui adressa son plus beau sourire, et entra dans la pièce, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

─ Bonjour.

Son sourire s'estompa aussitôt. Remus n'était pas aussi heureux qu'elle, à en juger par sa mine taciturne et sa voix suave dénuée de douceur. Le Strangulot se débattait dans son aquarium, produisant le seul son qui brisait ce silence qui gâchait le temps que Lupin lui accordait. Ce dernier farfouilla dans ses papiers, pendant que le thé infusait.

─ Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il releva la tête, et un sourire apparut enfin sur son visage renfermé. Il prépara deux tasses de thé à la cannelle, alors que Caroline observait son bureau, repérant les petits détails qui avaient changé depuis sa dernière visite. Notamment un pack de Bièraubeurre, posé sur une étagère surélevée.

─ Non, ce n'est rien, répondit-il enfin, en posant une tasse en face d'elle. Buvez, tant que c'est chaud.

─ Vos vieilles robes vous grattent, c'est ça ?

Caroline ria naïvement, surprenant son professeur par cet éclatement de bonheur. Elle mourrait d'envie de saisir sa nuque et de planter un baiser fougueux sur ses lèvres. L'essence même de son bonheur ôta sa robe décrépie, et la posa sur le dossier de sa chaise. Sa chemise moulait un peu son torse, pour le grand plaisir de la Serpentard.

─ Ou c'est peut-être le fait que l'une de mes élèves n'arrive pas à lancer l'un de ses sorts informulés sans exploser ma salle de classe.

Il marquait un point. Caroline n'était pas douée en DCFM, mais elle était fière d'être la meilleure en étude des Moldus. Bien que ce ne soit pas aussi utile que la matière de son professeur préféré.

─ Je n'ai pas hérité du talent de ma mère, malheureusement, souffla Caroline le sourire aux lèvres.

Elosia Fawley était une sorcière de Sang-Pur. Membre honoraire du club de Slug, la mère de Caroline avait été une élève brillante. La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs hérité de ses beaux cheveux dorés. Contre l'avis de ses parents, elle avait épousé Jack à la fin de leurs études, renonçant au statut de Sang-Pur de sa famille.

─ Vous ne m'avez jamais parlé de votre mère.

─ Elle est partie, comme Elsa, emportée par la maladie.

Remus lui adressa un sourire désolé, et remplit sa tasse à nouveau. Caroline sirotait son thé, les yeux brillants à la lumière des éclairs. « Cette ambiance se prête à un câlin approfondi, vous ne trouvez-vous pas ? » songea-t-elle aguicheuse. Elle s'approcha de lui, son corps brûlant de désir. Néanmoins, elle ne laissait rien transparaître sur sa figure pâle.

─ Bastien ne vous a pas fait de mal hier, j'espère ?

Caroline craqua littéralement devant son inquiétude. Ses jambes s'arrêtèrent difficilement à un mètre de lui. Elle mordait frénétiquement sa joue, à la vue de sa mâchoire contractée. Que c'était attrayant !

─ Non, enfin…

La Serpentard tendit sa main tremblante dans sa direction. Elle imaginait sa peau toucher la sienne, et la main de Remus rejoindre sa taille, pour caresser ses hanches avec sensualité. En plus, elle devait vérifier si ses lèvres étaient aussi douces qu'elles le laissaient paraître. Toutes ces pensées la poussaient à déglutir de plus en plus difficilement. Caroline n'entendait rien de plus que son souffle saccadé, et son cœur battant à un rythme effréné. Sa main effleurait presque sa joue...

─ Bien que je vous apprécie, professeur, pourriez-vous pousser ? Je n'aimerais pas attraper votre tête, à la place des Bièraubeurre.

Un vilain mensonge, qui était très efficace. Le regard sévère de Lupin quitta instantanément son beau visage, et il se décala pour que Caroline puisse saisir les fameuses Bièraubeurre. La jeune femme lui souriait, malgré sa frustration naissante. L'aura néfaste de Remus l'avait conduite à reporter ses intentions. Pour l'instant.

─ Vous n'aimez pas le thé ? s'étonna-t-il.

─ Je préfère les boissons un peu plus « interdite », comme un bon vieux rhum.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver un truc plus intelligent à dire ? » Caroline s'en mordait les doigts : son allusion était pourrie.

─ Ce n'est pas dans mon bureau que vous allez boire du rhum.

« Ça, c'est sûr », soupira-t-elle intérieurement. Remus jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. La soirée était bien entamée, et bientôt viendrait le moment où il l'affublerait d'un « allez-vous coucher Caroline », auquel elle répondrait (dans ses rêves les plus fous) : « volontiers, vous venez ? ».

─ Et pour votre suspect, votre enquête avance ?

─ Quelle enquête ?

Caroline fit les gros yeux. Était-il au courant de la chasse au malfrat qu'elle avait entreprise avec Celia la traitresse ?

─ Celia est venu me parler, et m'a posé des questions.

─ Vous parlez à cette fille ? siffla-t-elle méfiante.

─ C'est l'une de mes élèves, Caroline.

Réponse universelle. Caroline commençait sérieusement à être jalouse. Parlait-il avec Celia, comme avec elle ? Cette idée lui déplut énormément, et l'énerva plus que de raison.

─ Elle m'a roulé dans la farine. Percy a interrogé l'un de ses suspects, et il a dit qu'elle l'a payé pour qu'il fasse croire que c'était lui qui m'avait drogué.

─ Vraiment ?

Caroline prit la mouche.

─ Je commence à me dire que vous vous moquez de moi avec Celia, c'était votre idée après tout ! Personne ne m'a drogué, j'en suis sûre, s'énerva Caroline.

Après tout, c'était peut-être une blague de Daryl et de Bianca. L'impossible n'existait pas chez les Serpentard.

─ Voyons Caroline, rigola Remus, je suis de votre côté. Et Percy, vous êtes sûre qu'il vous a dit la vérité ? Il me semble que votre relation est assez spéciale.

─ Percy est un ami, s'emporta-t-elle.

Remus eut un sourire séduisant à sa remarque. Bien sûr que ses deux élèves étaient amis, mais seul lui avait semblé le savoir jusqu'ici. Il était content que Caroline l'avoue enfin. La Serpentard avait une folle envie de l'enlacer et s'excuser pour son attitude, mais les propos de Weasley avaient touché sa fierté. Il ne la ramollirait pas un instant de plus.

─ Si tout le monde me ment, comment pourrais-je croire quelqu'un ?

─ Je ne vous mens pas.

─ C'est ça, marmonna-t-elle.

C'était un loup-garou, peut-être qu'il l'avait oublié. Remus n'était pas d'une sincérité franche ; Caroline le comprenait. Mais c'était blessant de s'investir auprès d'une personne, et ne rien recevoir en contrepartie.

─ Il faut que j'y aille. On m'attend, pestiféra-t-elle. Et non, vous ne pouvez pas venir !

Elle claqua la porte de son bureau furieusement. Remus haussa les sourcils, hébété. Inutile de dire qu'il n'avait pas compris qu'elle mouche l'avait piquée.

ooo

Caroline était en colère, et s'agaçait encore plus d'être aussi désagréable avec Lupin. C'était pathologique. Si elle ne déversait pas sa mauvaise foi sur Percy, c'était sur Remus qu'elle se rabattait.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu as Caro ?

Bianca était assise sur le canapé de leur salle commune, aux côtés de Daryl. La Serpentard ne se pria pas pour les séparer et poser ses fesses près de son amie.

─ Elle s'est pris un râteau, s'exclama Daryl hilare.

─ Pas de ton père en tout cas.

Cette blague était tout simplement odieuse. Carline adorait regarder le visage de Daryl devenir un amas de haine et de ressentiment. Tous les sorciers de la haute société savaient que le père de Daryl courait allègrement après les femmes, et qu'il avait rayé le mot « fidélité » de son vocabulaire.

─ Sois un peu sympa, Caro.

Elle se retourna vers Bianca, surprise par son reproche. Blanche-neige continua, tout en douceur :

─ Si vous arriviez à vous entendre, nous pourrions nous retrouver, tous les quatre, comme avant. Tu es la seule à rester braquée sur ce malheureux incident…

─ Malheureux incident ? répéta Caroline.

Daryl l'avait prise de court, et avait expliqué à leur amie l'événement survenu l'année dernière, avec la jeune Griffondor. Comment Bianca pouvait-elle dire que c'était un regrettable incident ? C'était grave. Surtout si elle se destinait à devenir une brillante Auror. Que Daryl lui avait-il dit ? Ce goujat lui avait retourné le cerveau, Caroline en était sûre et certaine.

─ Daryl est prêt à faire la paix avec toi, alors je te demande de faire de même. Si tu ne veux pas, fais-le au moins pour moi.

Bianca délirait totalement. Elle ne pouvait pas pardonner Daryl. Son attitude au quotidien était inexcusable. Devait-elle accepter qu'il traite des Nés-Moldus de Sang-de-bourbe ? Non, elle ne cautionnerait pas cette attitude rétrograde.

─ Je préfère rester seule alors.

Caroline se leva, et s'engouffra dans leur dortoir, avec la doucereuse impression que le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Elle enfila son pyjama, tira la couverture jusqu'en dessous de son nez, et tourna la tête sur le côté. Bianca n'avait jamais préféré Daryl à leur amitié. Que se passait-il dans ce Château de fou ? Caroline ferma les paupières, le sommeil l'aspirant, telle un aspirateur Moldu.

ooo

─ Miss Dorm ?

Le professeur Flitwick la dévisageait avec anxiété. Caroline continua son chemin sans s'arrêter. Elle bifurqua dans l'allée menant à la sortie de l'école. Une fois dehors, elle apposa ses mains sur la grille de l'école. Le fer forgé s'ouvrit lentement. La Serpentard se faufila ensuite dans l'ouverture et s'arrêta, regardant de part et d'autre les chemins qui s'offraient à elle.

La Serpentard prit la direction de la Forêt Interdite, et s'y introduisit, d'un pas tranquille.

La nuit dévorait la moindre lumière, et forçait la lune à se cacher derrière des nuages menaçants. La pluie avait cessé de marteler la peau pâle de Caroline, mais le festival des éclairs continuait de plus belle. De nombreux animaux virent la jeune femme passer, le regard rivé dans le vague. Elle fit le tour du périmètre trois fois de suite, ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle recherchait.

Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule droite. Cependant, Caroline ne se retourna pas. Et chercha même à continuer sa course. La main l'en empêcha aisément :

─ Puis-je savoir où vous allez Miss Dorm ? tonna une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Severus dut encercler ses reins et son ventre, pour qu'elle s'immobilise enfin. Le professeur McGonagall rejoignit son collègue, suivie de près par Flitwick.

─ Elle n'a pas l'air dans son état normal, remarqua Minerva avec inquiétude.

─ Il ne faut pas être un génie pour le deviner, commenta Severus, agacé par la force que Caroline mobilisait pour le repousser.

─ Immobilisez-la, professeur.

Filius pointa sa baguette sur Caroline, et prononça de sa voix criarde :

─ Imobilis !

La jeune femme cessa de bouger. Le Maître des Potions put remettre sa robe correctement, et dévisager son élève d'un air réprobateur :

─ Que faîtes-vous ici ?

─ J'ai rendez-vous avec Sirius Black.

Rogue arqua l'un de ses sourcils, soudainement amusée par la situation. Il était trois heures du matin ; Minerva l'avait tiré de son sommeil réparateur. Et il en était particulièrement content à présent, bien qu'il ait râlé jusqu'ici.

─ Vous arrivez toujours à surpasser votre bêtise.

─ Elle est sous un sortilège d'Imperium ? s'horrifia Minerva.

─ Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait réellement rendez-vous avec le criminel le plus recherché du moment, siffla Severus, de mauvaise foi.

─ Ramenons-là au Château.

.

Caroline se réveilla au petit matin dans le bureau de son Directeur de Maison. Elle avait mal à la tête. Quelque chose l'avait cogné, d'après la bosse au sommet de son crâne.

─ J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous avez manqué votre rendez-vous avec Sirius Black.

Son professeur de potions se pencha au-dessus d'elle, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. « Ses cheveux gras vont déverser leur sébum sur moi ». Caroline se dégouta de penser des choses pareilles.

─ Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

─ Vous avez repris le contrôle.

─ De quoi ?

Caroline se leva, chancelante, et une fois sur ses deux pieds, le canapé disparut dans un « plouf ».

─ On vous a lancé un sortilège d'imperium. J'ai dû vous assommer pour que vous restiez tranquille ici. La prochaine fois que vous m'envoyer un Stupéfix, pensez à viser, ricana-t-il.

Elle se vexa de sa remarque. C'était le pire réveil de tous les temps. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas réveillée dans le bureau du professeur Lupin ? Elle n'avait pas de chance. Quelqu'un était décidé à s'en prendre à elle cette année. Un sortilège d'Imperium…

─ Le professeur Flitwick vous a vu quitter le Château, il est venu nous avertir avec le professeur McGonagall. Nous vous avons retrouvée errante dans la Foret. Vous aviez soi-disant rendez-vous avec Sirius Black.

─ C'est plutôt une bonne excuse.

─ Il y a manifestement une personne dans ce Château qui vous en veut, continua-t-il sans l'écouter.

Le professeur Rogue affichait cet air mesquin qui lui allait comme un gant. Caroline se dirigea vers la porte, passablement exaspérée :

─ C'est le moment de vous en rendre compte.

─ Cessez votre impertinence.

Caroline fit un effort, et ravala toute l'amertume qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il pourrait peut-être les aider, dans un élan de générosité sans précédent. Elle garda ses espoirs pour elle, connaissant pertinemment la tendance de son professeur à se moquer d'elle.

─ Goerges et moi le savons déjà, il enquête pour découvrir de qui il s'agit.

─ L'ivrogne ? reprit-il cinglant.

─ Arrêtez de l'appeler de cette façon !

─ J'utilise les mots appropriés. Je vous avais dit de faire tête basse cette année, et j'entends que vous complotez avec votre ami drogué ?

Il devait faire exprès d'être aussi insupportable. Même Percy n'arrivait pas à sa cheville. Rogue avait vraiment un problème existentiel pour réduire la vie des autres à leurs actions les moins glorieuses, et valoriser leurs échecs.

─ Il n'est pas drogué, il a perdu des personnes qui lui sont chères.

─ Nous sommes tous dans ce cas, et pourtant nous ne nous baladons pas soûls toute la journée.

Peut-être avait-il raison. Mais certains n'avaient pas eu la chance d'avoir une main tendue pour les aider à rester dans le droit chemin. Caroline n'avait plus envie de parler. Toute cette histoire la fatiguait moralement. Jack avait raison. Cette personne cherchait peut-être à l'atteindre en menant la vie impossible à sa fille unique.

Rogue acheva leur entrevue, satisfait :

─ Si quelque chose se reproduit, nous agirons. Mais pour le moment, je vous conseille de rester sur vos gardes, et d'éviter de vous enfiler dans des combines douteuses, Miss Dorm.

Caroline quitta le bureau, déprimée par cette journée qui s'annonçait aussi éprouvante que celle de la veille. Les reproches de Rogue rentrèrent par une oreille et sortirent par l'autre. Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'elle écouterait un ancien Mangemort.

 _[…] Georges est venu, mais papa l'a chassé. Pourquoi ne puis-je plus lui parler, et pourquoi papa n'ose plus le regarder dans les yeux ? […]_

OOO

Les chants des élèves s'élevaient dans les couloirs, en ce sombre mardi soir. Caroline marchait, au rythme de la musique qui l'emplissait d'une émotion dérangeante. Celle que l'on ressentait généralement dans les films d'épouvante Moldus, au moment où la fille se faisait sauvagement assassinée par une marionnette ou un esprit mal intentionné.

Elle gravit les escaliers tranquillement, et se faufila jusqu'à à la porte du bureau de Remus. Caroline était persuadée que celui qui l'avait enlevée se trouvait à Poudlard. Un sortilège impardonnable, dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, alors que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'était rien qu'une ombre fantomatique ? Caroline s'en inquiétait beaucoup. Cette personne prenait un malin plaisir à la manipuler, et l'une des seules personnes en qui elle vouait une confiance aveugle, c'était Remus.

.

─ Ce _Neuville_ Londubat, ses parents sont internés à Ste Mangouste, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui versa une tasse de thé à la cannelle et glissa un carré de sucre dedans. Sa canne était posée contre son pupitre, mais il ne semblait plus en avoir l'utilité. Déjà hier il n'en servait plus. Cette pensée l'attrista. Remus devait avoir vécu le pire.

─ Franck et Alice Londubat… Oui, ils ont subi un sortilège impardonnable.

Caroline discernait le malaise de Remus, à travers l'ambiance chaleureuse de ses quartiers. L'événement de la veille avait dû faire le tour chez les professeurs. Et Remus devait forcément être au courant. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qui l'avait accueillie avec un regard soulagé. Ils avaient même oubliés le sujet nébuleux qu'était Celia et ses mensonges.

La Serpentard était étonnée que Franck et Alice aient survécu, même si leur sort était certainement pire que la mort. Jack connaissait les Londubat, et Caroline avait enfin réussi à retenir le prénom de leur fils.

─ Faisaient-ils partie de ces amis dont vous m'avez parlé ?

─ Oui, entre autre.

─ Qui était les autres ?

De toute façon, elle n'attendait aucune réponse à sa question, autre que « c'est indiscret, Caroline », comme il savait si bien le dire. A force d'être indiscrète, elle aurait dû apprendre au moins une chose intime sur lui. Mais il ne lâchait rien, gardant la moindre information dans sa bouche aux lèvres si douces… étaient-elles vraiment douces ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle le découvre. Discrètement, elle s'était approchée, s'asseyant sur la même marche que lui.

Il était encore toutefois trop loin.

Son courage s'étiolait au fil des secondes, ayant la peur panique qu'il la repousse. C'était vraiment inapproprié.

─ James et Lily Potter.

─ Les parents d'Harry ? s'étrangla Caroline.

─ Oui, c'étaient mes meilleurs amis.

Alors c'était vraiment un Griffondor, comme elle l'avait deviné le jour de la rentrée. Cette réponse était inattendue et Caroline n'avait aucune idée de quoi répondre. Ils étaient morts de la main de Voldemort, la plus grande calamité de leur temps.

─ Professeur, croyez-vous que le mage noir va revenir, plus puissant que jamais ?

Elle le fixait, ne trahissant pas l'inquiétude qui la submergeait. Remus se tourna vers l'unique fenêtre de son bureau, pensif. « Bien sûr vous serez là pour me protéger, mais quand même ! » Les pensées de Caroline dérivaient dans un océan de rêves, même sur un sujet si sensible.

─ Je ne sais pas, Caroline. Il n'y aucune raison de penser une chose pareille, à l'heure qu'il est.

Son ton bienveillant la rassura pour de bon. Caroline scruta avec curiosité la paperasse étalée sur le bureau de son professeur, près d'eux. Des devoirs, des livres…

─ Les Loup-garou, articula-t-elle surprise.

─ Nous étudions ce sujet avec les troisièmes années. Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

─ Non, pas du tout, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Un sourire crispé naissait sur ses lèvres.

─ Je ne me rappelle plus les avoir étudié en troisième années, c'est tout.

Remus saisit quelques copies, et les regarda avec une moue embêtée.

─ Ne faîtes pas cette tête, intervint Caroline avec un rire nerveux. Ce ne sont que des devoirs.

─ Il a bien des choses qui échappent à une jeune femme comme vous, rétorqua-t-il peiné.

─ C'est ce que vous croyez.

Caroline croqua les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, et le fusilla d'un regard doux. Elle tendit ses bras dans le réel intérêt de le saisir. Quand elle forma un arc de cercle chaleureux autour de lui, prête à le serrer de son corps en ébullition, Remus la bouscula brusquement en se relevant :

─ Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ?

Sa réaction blessa Caroline. Il avait revêtu une expression scandalisée, et ne semblait pas même dérangé de lui parler aussi froidement.

─ Une simple accolade. Vous aviez l'air triste.

Sa voix tremblait, malgré ses efforts pour garder la face. Après tout, ce geste pouvait porter à confusion.

─ C'est inconvenant, vous ne pouvez pas, Caroline.

─ Je voulais juste me montrer réconfortante, se défendit-elle.

─ Je n'ai pas besoin de réconfort, je suis votre professeur, dit-il sèchement, se prenant la tête dans sa main droite.

Sa voix s'était adoucie, mais Caroline était irritée qu'il la repousse, alors qu'elle était certaine qu'il désirait l'étreindre autant qu'elle. Elle n'était pas bête ; leur attirance était réciproque. C'était une évidence. La tension de son regard dans le sien révélait ce qu'il cherchait à tout prix à cacher : des sentiments.

─ Vous croyez que je ne comprends rien, n'est-ce pas ? s'indigna la jeune femme.

Remus lui tourna le dos, et posa ses mains sur le bureau. Il n'osait plus la regarder.

─ Sortez Caroline.

Elle ne se pria pas pour partir, le cœur lourd. De petites larmes dégringolaient le long de ses joues, une fois loin de son bureau. Elle les sécha rapidement, d'un revers de main. Remus s'était montré à la hauteur de sa réputation : un bon professeur. Et Caroline le détestait autant qu'elle l'admirait.

Malgré ce refus dissimulé, elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Remus ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement.

Dans son lit, elle serra son ours en peluche, qu'elle avait soigneusement gardé dans sa valise pour les moments comme celui-ci. Les moments de solitude extrêmes, alors qu'elle était entourée de centaines personnes. Cet ours avait veillé sur elle, quand elle était enfant. Elle lui parlait constamment, se confiant sur ses états d'âme. C'était ainsi qu'il était devenu son exutoire, quand sa mère et Elsa l'avait abandonnée.

 _[…] je suis si seule… pourquoi papa part, et pourquoi ne revient-il pas ? […]_

* * *

Voilà la deuxième partie :)

Les choses se gâtent. Au programme du prochain chapitre, carte des Maraudeurs, sortie à Pré-au-Lard et un grand moment pour Caroline.

Je le répète encore et toujours, mais merci beaucoup à Polugritiya, Lizziana (tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans les prochains chapitres :D), faolbee, lolahg pour leurs reviews (elles me motivent encore plus ahah).

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.

Bonne semaine à tous.. :)


	14. Chapitre 11 : Blessée

**Chapitre 11**

Le réveil fut extrêmement pénible pour Caroline. Elle s'était traînée pour enfiler son uniforme, démêler ses fins cheveux dorés et débarbouiller sa figure rougie par le frottement du coussin. Le reflet du miroir ne lui plaisait guère. Ses yeux étaient creusés, éteins et sa mine était fatiguée. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Remus, mise à part les cicatrices et la moustache. Caroline eut un rire jaune à cette constatation. La matinée commençait _très_ bien.

.

Le cours d'études des Moldus avait accaparé son attention ce matin, mais à l'heure du déjeuner, Remus avait doucement reprit place dans ses songes. Elle mangeait aux côtés de ses fidèles camardes Serpentard, bien qu'elle n'ait pas faim du tout. L'énorme aile de poulet qui trônait dans son assiette dégageait une odeur succulente, mais rien à faire, Remus lui coupait l'appétit.

─ Le professeur Lupin a l'air préoccupé.

Bianca lui donna un coup de coude inquisiteur. Caroline garda la tête vissée dans son assiette, muette comme une carpe. Remus mangeait à la table des professeurs aujourd'hui, alors qu'en temps normal, il ne venait jamais mettre le moindre pied dans la Grande Salle à midi.

─ Il devrait démissionner, avant de nous contaminer avec la fichue maladie qu'il traîne depuis le début de l'année.

Daryl ne manquait jamais une occasion de se taire. Caroline attrapa sa fourchette, et la planta violemment dans son poulet, afin d'évacuer son ressentiment, sans écraser la tête insignifiante de son camarade. Il n'avait aucune idée de la maladie de Remus, et il se permettait de le juger. La luxure de Daryl le mènerait à sa perte ; Caroline n'attendait que le moment où son père serait traîné dans la boue pour ses affaires illicites, entraînant sa famille avec lui. « De la méchanceté gratuite », comme Bianca le lui avait souvent reproché. Mais Daryl ne connaissait pas le sens du mot modestie, et un petit séjour dans les bas-fonds du peuple lui ferait le plus grand bien. Pourtant, Caroline avait beau lui trouver de nombreux défauts, Daryl aurait toujours une place de choix dans son cœur. Rien n'effaçait le passé, et l'adorable garçon qu'il avait été. Un jeune homme serviable, solaire et fidèle. Daryl était un élève brillant également. Que lui était-il arrivé, pour qu'il soit devenu aussi superficiel ?

Et puis, pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur Remus alors qu'il n'avait jamais médit sur l'un des professeurs du Château depuis sept ans ? Daryl avait peut-être quelque chose à se reprocher.

 _« Fais attention, le complice est sûrement bien plus proche de toi que l'on ne pense. Je dirai même qu'il se trouve à Poudlard, en ce moment même. »_

Georges parlait-il de Sirius Black, ou d'une personne bien plus proche d'elle ? Caroline eut l'impression que son environnement devenait hostile à sa présence, et qu'une force invisible la forçait à quitter la Grande Salle. Le complice la surveillait, c'était évident. Discrètement, elle jeta des regards à la dérobée aux tables voisines. De qui pouvait-il bien s'agir ?

Remus la surveillait, lui. Pourquoi était-il venu manger ici, alors qu'il lui avait confié qu'il aimait se couper de l'agitation du Château lors de ses repas ? Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait fait semblant de l'apprécier, pour faire de sa vie un enfer.

« Non, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! », se mordilla-elle la langue de dépit.

Néanmoins, il connaissait Sirius Black. Et rien que cette donnée changeait tout le raisonnement. Caroline s'apprêtait à saisir un parchemin pour noter ses observations, quand Bianca la secoua doucement par le bras :

─ On y va Caro, c'est l'heure.

Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Quelle horreur, pourquoi s'était-elle inscrite dans cette matière ? Elle n'aurait peut-être jamais sympathisé avec lui, s'il ne lui avait pas appris le sortilège de feu pour repousser les Inferti. En effet, ce jour-là, il avait effleuré le cou de la Serpentard de son souffle chaud, et toucher sa main pour la positionner correctement. Caroline frissonnait en se remémorant la bouche de Remus près d'elle, à portée de la sienne.

La salle de classe était encore vide. Ils étaient arrivés les premiers. Caroline profita de s'assoir à sa place, afin de sortir son parchemin et ses livres. Si elle se plongeait dans une lecture acharnée, elle aurait peut-être la chance d'éviter tout contact avec lui. Bien sûr qu'elle lui en voulait pour l'avoir repoussée comme une vieille chaussette, et ce ne serait sûrement pas elle qui ferait le premier pas pour présenter ses « excuses ».

─ J'ai croisé la Poufsouffle qui t'aide ce matin. Qu'est-ce que cela donne votre enquête ? demanda Elly, en préparant son parchemin à son tour.

─ Rien du tout. On n'a aucune chance de retrouver le coupable.

Elly la regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, ou plutôt l'analysait d'après les plissements prononcés de son front.

─ Tu es pâlotte, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

─ Ça va.

Le moment tant redouté arriva très rapidement. Remus entra dans sa salle de classe, évitant soigneusement de regarder Caroline, tout comme elle. Au moins, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

─ Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous allons aborder une nouvelle fois les sortilèges informulés. Vous avez encore des progrès à faire. Je ne veux plus aucun mot aujourd'hui, concentrez-vous.

Les tables disparurent et tous les élèves se mirent en binômes. Caroline se plaça face à Elly, et leva sa baguette en direction de son amie. Remus avait gentiment dit « vous avez encore des progrès à faire », alors qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui ne réussissait pas ses sortilèges informulés. Son cœur bondit, touché par cette attention détournée. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas la haïr ou l'accuser de l'avoir kidnappée…

─ Caroline, concentrez-vous.

Il était là, à côté d'elle. La jeune femme sentit ses jambes fléchir, comme une fillette devant son idole. Remus avait gardé une distance de sécurité. Il se contentait de la guider par la parole. Caroline suivait ses ordres à la lettre, et au bout de nombreux essais, elle finit par lancer un Stupéfix parfait sur Elly. Remus eut un petit sourire victorieux, mais ce dernier s'effaça rapidement :

─ Bien, le cours est terminé, bravo à tous.

Le professeur Lupin se dépêcha de monter dans son bureau, et de fermer la porte à clé. Caroline fut quelque peu déçue, persuadée qu'il allait lui parler sérieusement, cette fois-ci. Elle ne tergiversa pas à le rattraper ; Elly l'attendait à l'extérieur de la classe.

─ On va un moment à la bibliothèque, avant d'aller dîner ?

Caroline hocha la tête, dépitée. Remus l'enivrait, c'était plus fort qu'elle. A chaque fois qu'elle était confrontée à lui, elle perdait pied. La Serpentard espérait que l'ambiance feutrée de la bibliothèque, avec un bon bouquin, l'aideraient à penser à autre chose.

─ Je vais me chercher deux - trois livres, je te rejoins à la table.

Elly disparut dans les allées sinueuses emplies de bouquins en tout genre qui les encerclaient. Caroline se dirigea au milieu de la pièce, où se trouvaient les tables pour réviser. Celia était assise à l'une d'entre elle. Caroline n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle l'attrapa par le bras, et l'entraîna violemment à l'extérieur, sous le regard courroucé de la bibliothécaire.

─ Je crois que notre petite entreprise est terminée, déclara-t-elle fermement.

Celia prit quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits, détendant ses épaules endolories :

─ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

─ Je sais que tu as payé Anrick Lester.

La Poufsouffle restait figée, pour cacher les émotions qui pourraient la trahir. Mais c'était inutile, Caroline savait et n'avait aucune intention de lui pardonner.

─ Ecoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

─ Je pense que personne ne m'a drogué, et que tu t'es bien fichue de moi. Mais tu apprendras qu'il n'est pas bon de s'en prendre à une Serpentard.

Les menaces, c'était une affaire courante pour Caroline. Elle n'avait aucun scrupule à faire pression sur Celia. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid (ces Moldus, quels génies !).

─ Bon sang, je voulais juste me rapprocher un peu de toi !

Celia avait explosé en l'espace d'une phrase, et ressemblait presque à une folle. Le parfait sosie de la cousine de Sirius Black. Caroline recula par instinct, et posa la main sur sa baguette, dissimulée dans la poche de sa robe. Ses yeux écarquillés pointaient Celia, totalement abasourdie.

─ Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, se reprit-elle maladroitement, recoiffant ses épais cheveux bruns en arrière, dans des mouvements saccadés.

Caroline décelait la nervosité de son interlocutrice. C'était étrange, Celia n'était pas du genre à hurler comme une furie. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une fille différente en face d'elle, à la personnalité perturbée. La Serpentard la regarda encore quelques secondes d'un air accusateur, puis se détourna pour rentrer à nouveau dans la bibliothèque.

─ Quelqu'un a essayé de te droguer Caroline, je t'assure. Et cette personne n'est pas ton amie, ne n'oublie jamais.

─ Pardon ?

Celia s'était volatilisée, quand elle s'était retournée. _Un sortilège de Désillusion_. Caroline entra une seconde fois dans la bibliothèque, un frisson parcourant son échine dorsale. Que racontait encore cette folle ? La jeune femme était effrayée, sans l'avouer. Jamais elle n'avait vu une personne changer d'attitude aussi rapidement, et arborer une expression si… malsaine.

OOO

Trois jours plus tard, Caroline marchait tranquillement en direction de la Grande Salle, son livre de potions sous le bras, quand elle repéra une touffe rousse dans un couloir adjacent. Elle crut d'abord que c'était Percy, mais en s'avançant discrètement, elle vit une deuxième tignasse rousse. Les jumeaux Weasley. Caroline plissa les yeux ; elle avait l'impression qu'ils traînaient quelque chose, d'après la position de leurs bras, et leurs dos voûtés. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien entre eux, pas le moindre Lutin de Cornouailles. La Serpentard décida de se cacher derrière un muret tout proche, pour découvrir ce qu'ils manigançaient _encore_. La voix d'Harry lui apparut alors clairement. Caroline jubilait d'avoir déniché ce poste stratégique, les fesses mouillées par la neige qui encombrait la cours de l'école.

─ Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, déclarèrent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

─ Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue sont fiers de vous présenter… la carte du Maraudeur ?

Caroline n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces personnes. Ces Maraudeurs était-ils connus ? Harry semblait aussi dubitatif qu'elle. Elle se promit de faire des recherches, durant les vacances.

─ C'est Poudlard !

D'après ce que les jumeaux racontaient, cette carte du Maraudeur montrait le Château, et l'emplacement exact de tous ses occupants. Cet objet parut extrêmement utile aux yeux de la Serpentard. Avec cette carte, elle pourrait savoir où se trouve Remus à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Le parfait accessoire du psychopathe en série.

─ Il y a sept passages secrets qui conduisent hors du Château.

Alors Potter comptait se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, malgré qu'il n'en ait pas le droit ? Caroline se frottait les mains ; il avait décidément une chance de cocu ce Potter.

─ … méfaits accomplis, sinon tout le monde pourra la lire.

Caroline se redressa mine de rien, une fois les jumeaux partis. Elle passa devant Harry avec un petit sourire mesquin. Le Griffondor la toisa d'un air méfiant, puis reporta son attention sur le parchemin qu'il tenait en mains. La Serpentard hésita à lui confisquer la carte. Mais l'idée qu'il soit démasqué à Pré-au-Lard était nettement plus réjouissante. Alors elle laissa une dernière chance à Harry de briller par son talent à s'attirer des ennuis, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Bianca et Elly l'attendait dans la Grande Salle, pour se rendre dans le repaire de Madame Rosmerta. La Serpentard avait demandé à Hagrid de les accompagner, et contre toute attente, il avait accepté. Peut-être était-ce le fait que Jack avait défendu son hippogriffe devant Lucius Malfoy. Dans tous les cas, le garde-chasse était peiné et aucune des trois amies n'avaient envie de le réconforter. D'ailleurs, Remus s'occupait de la sortie, avec Minerva et Filius. Mais elle n'avait pas osé pousser le vice, et lui demander de l'y accompagner.

ooo

Caroline fixait ses pieds qui s'enfonçaient dans la neige. Elle adorait l'hiver et cette poudreuse qui enjolivait la forêt d'une pureté tranquillisante. Rien n'avait plus d'importance devant un paysage aussi époustouflant.

Dans le village, de nombreux élèves se promenaient des bonbons à la main. Les lutins déguisés chantaient des chants que personne n'écoutait, et tous parlait des fêtes avec de grands sourires chaleureux. La magie de Noël était bien vivante à Pré-au-Lard. Caroline adorait le jour de Noël, plus par les souvenirs qu'il apportait, que par les cadeaux et les réunions de « famille » qu'il engendrait.

─ Regarde !

Bianca pointait un homme élégant, au costume hors de prix, devant la boutique qui vendait de l'équipement de Quidditch. Caroline le reconnut immédiatement.

─ Que fait Cornelius Fudge ici ? s'exclama Elly.

─ Suivons-le.

Caroline entraîna ses amies dans une filature discrète. Le Ministre de la magie était accompagné de Minerva, Filius et Hagrid. D'après la direction qu'ils empruntaient, ils se rendaient certainement aux Trois-Balais. Son intuition se confirma, quand ils bifurquèrent soudainement devant la porte du pub. La cloche tinta, et les quatre personnalités disparurent de leur vue. Ni une, ni deux, les trois filles entrèrent aux Trois-Balais, comme si de rien n'était.

─ Ou sont-ils ?

La Serpentard balaya la pièce du regard, et tomba sur le visage cadavérique d'Harry. Les trois jeunes Griffondor avait l'air extrêmement stressés, et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, un énorme sapin vint les cacher magistralement. Elle esquissa un sourire en découvrant que la table voisine n'était autre que celle de Cornelius Fudge. Madame Rosemerta y avait invité son popotin, et tous les cinq buvaient en discutant de vive voix. Les Serpentard s'assirent discrètement à proximité d'eux, et tendirent l'oreille :

─ Qu'est-ce que le professeur McGonagall a une voix assommante, souffla Caroline tout bas.

─ Chut !

Bianca et Elly étaient prêtes à la broyer en morceaux. Caroline se tut immédiatement. La tablée parlait des Potter. Ils avaient dû, apparemment, se cacher car ils étaient voués à mourir. C'était monnaie courante il y a quelques années.

─ Sirius Black a prévenu vous savez-qui.

C'était bien ce que son père lui avait raconté. Black était le gardien du Secret des Potter, et avait trahi leur confiance.

─ Un garçon empoté qui traînait toujours derrière Sirius Black !

Nom d'une bouse de dragon, il parlait du défunt ami de Remus ! Caroline écoutait avec assiduité à présent, récoltant la moindre information qui pourrait relier ces trois personnages à Lupin.

─ Je me souviens de lui, il suivait James et Sirius comme leurs ombres, s'exclama Madame Rosemerta.

Donc Remus a sûrement eu un contact avec Black dans leur scolarité. Il n'a pas pu côtoyer Peter, sans être confronté à Sirius. C'était techniquement impossible.

─ Black n'a pas tué Pettigrow, il l'a détruit. Un doigt, c'est tout ce qui restait.

Un doigt ? Comment ne pouvait-il rester qu'un doigt ? Caroline se caressait le menton, réfléchissant à la manière dont Sirius Black avait tué son meilleur ami. Était-il réellement possible qu'il ne reste qu'un doigt ? Même après une explosion ? Apparemment.

─ Sirius Black était, et demeure aujourd'hui encore, le parrain d'Harry Potter.

Sirius Black était un ami proche des Potter, pour avoir été nommé parrain par ces derniers. Ce qui voulait également dire que Remus connaissait très bien Black, si les Potter étaient ses meilleurs amis, tout comme Pettigrow. Caroline réfléchissait beaucoup, et tout ce que venait de déballer Cornelius et Minerva allait dans le sens de sa théorie.

Mais cette théorie s'effondrait rapidement : Remus était le professeur qui la protégeait, il ne pouvait pas être celui qui la faisait tourner en bourrique. Caroline décida de rayer momentanément cette possibilité de sa liste. Le compteur était donc à zéro. Prochain suspect : Daryl.

.

Après avoir épié le Ministre et le professeur McGonagall, Bianca avait été cherché trois hydromels aux épices. Madame Rosemerta avait repris ses fonctions au bar, et distribuait des boissons en tout genre à la volée.

─ Ma chère Caroline, je suis content de vous voir !

Le Ministre s'était approché de leur table, et souriait grassement à la jeune femme. Elle tendit sa main d'un air lassé, et Cornelius la saisit avec malice. Jack collaborait étroitement avec Cornelius, c'est pourquoi elle eut droit aux banalités habituelles :

─ Nous sommes très occupés avec ce criminel qui rôde, mais votre père fait du bon boulot.

─ Je n'en doute pas. Passez-lui le bonjour, répondit Caroline poliment.

Cornelius lui sourit, puis se rangea aux côtés de McGonagall. Ils sortirent du pub ensemble, permettant aux trois jeunes Griffondor de se détendre. Harry avait échappé bel à une punition qui lui pendait au nez. Mais plus étonnent encore, il avait découvert, dans un pub miteux, qu'il possédait un parrain. Caroline se demandait si cette nouvelle l'avait réjoui ou non. Un parrain qui avait livré ses parents au Seigneur des Ténèbres et tué un innocent, n'était-ce pas formidable ?

Caroline était quant à elle soulagée que Remus ait eu l'intelligence d'éviter les Trois-Balais cet après-midi. Boire son rhum aux épices tranquillement était son seul souhait pour l'instant.

─ Voilà la boisson !

Bianca déposa trois verres pleins à ras-bord sur la table, frétillante d'impatience. Elly repoussant le sien, avec un petit rire amusé :

─ Ce sera sans moi, je dois écrire un devoir de Runes pour demain.

─ Mais c'est dimanche demain.

─ Oui, et j'aurais un devoir d'Arithmancie à faire du coup.

Les deux Serpentard restèrent figées. Elly travaillait tellement ; c'était inhumain. A force de rester bouquiner, elle ne voyait plus la lumière du jour.

─ Passez un bon-après midi.

Leur amie quitta le pub, un sourire désolé aux lèvres. Bianca retrancha le verre orphelin vers elle.

─ Je me vois obligée de le boire, dit-elle innocemment.

L'ambiance de fêtes au sein du pub était rassurante. Les vacances de Noël seraient dans moins de sept jours. Caroline ne reverrait pas Remus pendant deux semaines. Ses prunelles chocolat la hantaient ; elle croyait les voir n'importe où, même sur le visage d'Hagrid. « Par la barbe de Merlin ! », soupira-t-elle intérieurement. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi obsédée par quelqu'un. Remus avait bel et bien volé son cœur de pierre. Elle n'arrivait même plus à cacher son attirance quand elle se retrouvait seule avec lui. Elle n'en avait plus envie.

─ Tu te rends compte ? Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry Potter !

─ Celui qu'il a tué, ce Peter Pettigrow, c'était un ami du professeur Lupin, comme les Potter. Je commence à croire que Sirius Black n'est pas une simple connaissance pour lui, comme il me l'a laissé entendre, maugréa Caroline.

─ Si c'est le cas, il devrait forcément savoir si Black est un Animagus ou non.

─ En parlant de ça, Georges m'a écrit une lettre il y a un moment. Il m'a dit que le complice était à Poudlard.

Bianca relâcha sa boisson, et Caroline se serait attendue à des remontrances. Blanche-neige désirait être au courant de tout ce que Georges dénichait (bien que cette dernière information n'était pas vraiment inédite). Mais elle se contenta de répondre, à voix basse :

─ Tu penses à qui ?

─ A Daryl.

Caroline savait que Bianca n'allait pas aimer sa proposition. Contre toute attente, son amie resta très sobre et calme :

─ Ce n'est pas possible Caro, il était avec moi quand tu as disparu.

Bianca sourit et reprit son verre délicatement en mains. Mince, son deuxième coupable tombait à l'eau. Il y avait tant de possibilités que Caroline abandonna la recherche d'un troisième coupable. Au Diable toute cette histoire ! Elle voulait juste boire et pousser Remus à sortir de son esprit frivole.

Au bout de cinq minutes d'une conversation stérile et ennuyeuse avec Bianca, une masse fine vint s'asseoir en face d'elles :

─ Salut Percy.

Caroline avait fait un effort, sans pour autant daigner le regarder. Pourquoi cet idiot s'était assis à leur table ? Elle laissa Bianca éclaircir le mystère, en ricanant :

─ Tu n'es pas avec Pénélope ?

─ C'est fini avec elle.

La Serpentard aux cheveux dorés releva soudainement la tête. Avait-elle rêvé ou la voix de Percy tremblait ? Le visage du Griffondor témoignait de sa tristesse. Ses traits étaient tirés, et il ne souriait plus d'un air hautain. Elle se retourna fugacement vers Bianca, qui arborait la même expression aberrée qu'elle. Pénélope avait accepté de se rendre à Pré-au-lard avec lui, après que Caroline l'ait menacé de lui jeter un sortilège de furoncles. Mais manifestement, cette méthode était aussi inefficace que les douces lettres que lui envoyait le Griffondor. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à se rendre à la réception du Ministère avec lui. Pénélope avait accepté, et au final, c'est tout ce qui importait dans leur échange de bons procédés.

─ Pourquoi ?

Caroline ne sut quoi dire d'autre. C'était une situation anormale. Percy était si confiant, et le voir se ratatiner devant elle pour une peine de cœur l'interloquait gravement. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'attraper le verre de Caroline et de l'avaler cul-sec.

─ Peut-être s'est-elle enfin rendue compte que c'est un crétin, souffla Bianca à l'oreille de son amie.

Ce n'était pas la question principale que se posait Caroline. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi c'était vers elles qu'il s'était tourné pour exprimer son mal-être, et pas vers ses amis de Griffondor.

─ C'est mon rhum si jamais. J'espère que tu comptes me payer un autre verre, Weasmoche.

Percy sourit contre attente. Elle comprit, avec ce petit rictus, la raison de sa présence à leur table. Il ne voulait pas parler de Pénélope. Il voulait juste penser à autre chose, comme elle.

ooo

L'après-midi avait flambé, laissant derrière lui trois personnes pompettes, enivrées de rhum aux épices. Percy était de bonne compagnie, quand un kilo d'alcool lui courait dans le sang. Caroline riait de son nez retroussé, et de ses yeux biaisés. Le Griffondor faisait pâle figure à côté d'elles.

─ Et si vous deviez mourir demain, qu'est-ce que vous feriez de votre dernière journée ? demanda Bianca, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Caroline.

─ Je crois que j'accrocherai Percy à l'un des poteaux de Quidditch, répondit la Serpentard, hilare.

Dans ces moments, Remus se terrait au fond de son esprit, et la laisser en paix. C'était plaisant de pouvoir rire sans l'amertume qu'avait provoqué ce refus catégorique. Ce n'était qu'une simple accolade après tout.

─ Moi je déclarerai ma flamme à Daryl, souffla Blanche Neige, rêveuse.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

─ Je préfère passer l'arme à gauche tout de suite, que de passer ma journée à me dire que je mourrai demain.

Percy était tout à fait sérieux, ce qui poussa Caroline à repenser sa réponse. Bien sûr qu'elle savait ce qu'elle ferrait de son dernier jour de vie. _Embrasser Remus_.

─ Mince, le professeur Lupin vient d'entrer !

Bianca termina son verre, avant qu'il n'atteigne leur table. Caroline le regardait avancer avec élégance et précipitation dans leur direction. Son costume en tweed était-il irrésistible, ou était-ce l'alcool qui la faisait divaguer ? La première affirmation assurément.

─ Venez tous les trois, vous n'avez pas vu l'heure qu'il est ?

Caroline cessa de le fixer, puis contourna la table, en faignant l'indifférence. Ils sortirent du pub, et empruntèrent le chemin du retour hâtivement. Caroline avait plein de questions à lui poser, au sujet de ses nombreuses théories, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Ils marchaient côte à côté, dans un silence impénétrable. L'alcool lui tournait la tête : elle avait peur de commettre l'irréparable. C'est-à-dire lui sauter dessus sauvagement contre sa volonté, et emprisonner son visage fin, maladif entre ses griffes.

Percy et Bianca paradaient devant elle, chahutant comme de vrais enfants. Si elle ne les connaissait pas, Caroline croirait qu'ils flirtaient ouvertement ensemble. D'ailleurs, elle ne put réprimer un rire sinistre, quand Percy tenta d'enlacer la taille de Blanche-neige. Décidément, avec de l'alcool, il était capable de faire n'importe quoi.

Lupin remarqua le rire étouffé de son élève, et détourna le regard pour la dévisager. Ses cheveux dorés retombaient négligemment sur ses épaules frêles, et ses prunelles vitreuses brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Il sentait l'odeur du rhum provenant de son souffle légèrement erratique.

─ Nous devons parler, Caroline.

L'esprit embrumé de la jeune femme s'assombrit. Remus avait rangé ses mains dans ses poches, nonchalant et séduisant comme à son habitude. Il restait fidèle à lui-même en toutes circonstances. Caroline ne le regardait pas, se concentrant sur les sapins au bord du chemin. Une branche se balançait sans aucune raison, et avait déversé un tas de neige par terre. Mais elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'un petit écureuil roux sauter à corps perdu sur l'arbre adjacent.

─ N'est-ce pas indécent de discuter avec une élève soûle, professeur ?

Lupin ne sourit pas à sa blague de mauvais goût. Au contraire, Caroline riait, pour cacher la nervosité qui prenait son corps brûlant en otage. L'atmosphère était électrique entre eux, les hormones de Caroline étant amplifiées par le doux toxique qui lui vidait la tête de tout sens moral. Elle continua, regardant le tracé des flocons de neige sur sa veste :

─ Quand j'ose m'intéresser à vous, vous me servez toujours la même excuse pour me repousser. « C'est inapproprié Caroline », l'imita-t-elle solennellement.

─ Ce n'est pas un jeu, rétorqua Remus sérieusement.

─ Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

La Serpentard baissa la tête, mâchant ses mots, pour les rendre plus doux et plus puissants :

─ Ce n'était qu'une simple accolade, professeur, rien de plus. Que diriez-vous si vous saviez ce qui me passe par la tête en ce moment ?

Elle ne lui laissa aucune occasion de fuir, se plantant face à lui, avec détermination. Son envie harponna Remus de plein fouet. Il fallait être insensible, pour ne pas remarquer cette tension étouffante entre eux. Caroline le déshabillait totalement de ses billes noires, imaginant ses doigts s'enlacer dans les siens et sa bouche parcourir son cou passionnément. Il aurait dû la stopper ; lui dire que ce n'était pas normal d'envier un « vieil » homme comme lui. Pourtant, aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres. Caroline l'aspirait dans un monde de volupté, en le regardant avec une sincérité rare. Au moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, debout au milieu d'une tempête de neige, ils détaillaient leurs visage, oubliant même de respirer.

─ Vous deviez bien vous en doutez.

Cette phrase percuta l'esprit de Remus violemment. Le doute n'était plus permis. Ce qu'il avait tant redouté s'était produit. Un nombre incalculable de remords l'assaillirent. C'était une _immense_ catastrophe.

─ Je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose en ce moment… vous embrasser.

Caroline maudirait le rhum aux épices demain, pour lui avoir laissé dire une chose pareille. Remus était en état catatonique. La jeune femme le vrillait d'un regard lubrique et intense, dans lequel il devinait facilement ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire dans les secondes à venir. Ses tempes pulsaient, il se sentait affreusement mal. Caroline allait se rapprocher, c'était imminent.

Malgré tout, sa conscience le poussa encore dans ses derniers retranchements :

─ Je ne peux pas, désolé.

Et il partit, la mort dans l'âme, sans se retourner.

La Serpentard n'était pas certaine de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Avait-il fuit, une nouvelle fois ? Des perles naquirent au coin de ses yeux. Etait-il vraiment raisonnable, au point de la blesser ? Personne ne blessait Caroline. C'était connu ; elle n'avait pas de cœur, juste un roc dans sa poitrine. Pourtant, Remus s'ajoutait à la liste des rares personnes qui l'avaient blessée, sans vraiment s'en apercevoir.

Bianca vit le professeur Lupin la dépasser avec empressement, et se retourna instinctivement vers son amie. Elle restait noble, recroquevillée sur elle-même, tentant sans succès de ravaler ses larmes. Percy constata lui-aussi la tristesse de Caroline avec stupéfaction. Qu'était-il arrivé ?

─ Rentre Percy, je m'occupe d'elle.

Le Griffondor obéit, sans quitter Caroline du regard. Il marchait à reculons, abasourdi de la voir aussi vulnérable.

─ Ma douce, que s'est-il passé ? murmura Bianca, en la prenant dans ses bras.

─ Ce qui devait se passer.

La Serpentard était triste. Pourtant, sa voix sèche et virulente se révoltait contre le monde. Remus ne pouvait pas, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne voulait pas. Il restait un bon professeur, et les bons professeurs connaissaient leurs limites. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, elles gagnèrent le Château, avant que la neige ne les recouvre entièrement.

Le trajet parut interminable pour la Serpentard, dont la tristesse disparaissait au profil d'une contrariété extrême. Le sang pulsait dans sa boîte crânienne, lui donnant un air rougi par la haine. Maintenant que Caroline semblait à nouveau aussi froide qu'un tueur sanguinaire, Bianca osait assouvir sa curiosité :

─ Que lui as-tu dit ?

─ A demain Bianca.

Caroline entra dans leur dortoir, et tira les rideaux autour de son lit. Elle se hâta de rejoindre ses coussins et son duvet, espérant y trouver le réconfort nécessaire, bien qu'elle sache que ce ne serait pas suffisant à taire toutes les émotions contradictoires qui la berçaient. Elle n'avait même pas envie d'aller manger. Caroline désirait seulement que cette journée se termine.

.

Bianca choisit de quitter le dortoir, pour lui laisser un peu plus d'intimité. En plus, son ventre criait famine. Alors le choix fut rapide. Quand elle sera prête, Caroline lui racontera ce qui s'était passé. Mais pour le moment, elle devait faire preuve de patience. Daryl était déjà attablé quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'assit près de lui, et commença à manger sa soupe en silence. Il lisait un livre, elle ne voulait pas le déranger.

Bastien fit son entrée deux minutes après Bianca, et par un curieux hasard, il se dirigea vers les deux Serpentard, plutôt qu'à la table des Serdaigle.

─ Où est Caroline ? demanda-t-il grossièrement.

─ Ça ne te regarde pas.

Ses manières de trolls déplurent à la jeune femme, qui le vrillait d'un regard menaçant.

─ Ah vraiment ? C'est ce qu'on verra… C'est étrange, le professeur Lupin n'est pas là non plus. Que de belles coïncidences, n'est-ce pas ? sourit-il, d'un air innocent.

Bianca eut des sueurs froides. Quel mauvais coup préparait-il ? Et par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi ses cheveux et ses habits étaient-ils trempés, comme s'il avait coursé un Centaure dans la forêt ?

* * *

Bon, je trouve ce chapitre assez lourd, et cela ne risque pas de s'améliorer dans les prochains. Bien que de joyeuses choses vous attendent ! Caroline est allée très loin cette fois-ci, mais elle avait besoin de dire à Lupin ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. C'est sûr que tout va changer entre eux maintenant.

Et pour l'enquête sur la/les personne(s) qui l'a/ont kidnappée/droguée/ensorcelée, cela avance gentiment... peut-être avez-vous déjà une idée ? (cette phrase est bizarre ahah)

J'espère terminer le prochain chapitre pour samedi prochain, mais il est possible que j'aie du retard. Je n'ai presque plus de temps pour écrire la suite, alors que le chapitre 12 n'est qu'entamé et les deux suivants sont encore à l'état de prototype. Néanmoins, les 15 - 16 - 17 - 18 sont partiellement écrits, donc ça devrait aller ! Voilà, c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire :)

Merci beaucoup à faolbee, Lily, Lizziana, Lu, Polugritiya et Jude June qui ont laissé une review (j'y répondrai prochainement) ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours ?

Je vous laisse sur cette note joyeuse, et vous souhaite une bonne semaine :)


	15. Chapitre 12 : Pomponnée

**Chapitre 12**

 **L** a jeune femme quitta la salle commune des Serpentard, après avoir laissé un mot à l'attention de Bianca sur la table basse en bois massif, qui trônait devant l'âtre flamboyant. Dans moins d'une heure, Caroline et Bianca seraient entourées d'innombrables sorciers, en visite dans la belle forteresse du Ministre de la Magie. « Maudite soirée », pesta Caroline en franchissant le passage entre-ouvert.

Elle parcourut nerveusement les cachots, bien vides en cette première semaine des vacances de Noël. Elle bifurqua à gauche après avoir gravit les escaliers, et tomba nez à nez avec le professeur Lupin. Il s'immobilisa brusquement en découvrant Caroline, dans sa longue robe blanche, qui dessinait élégamment ses courbes féminines. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient de vitalité, bouclés et accrochés en un chignon désorganisé. Il ne restait qu'une dizaine d'élèves dans le Château, ainsi que quelques professeurs ; elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur la seule personne qui l'évitait depuis près d'une semaine. Remus s'éclaircît la gorge, manifestement anxieux. Son regard fuyant se promenait sur les murs recouverts de tableaux, négligeant la triste lueur qui dansait dans les yeux éteint de son élève :

─ Bonsoir professeur, murmura-t-elle.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, et de passer son chemin, comme n'importe quel professeur l'aurait fait. Caroline eut un énorme pincement au cœur. Il ne lui souriait plus, et ne la regardait plus de cette douceur enivrante qu'elle affectionnait tant. Non, Remus avait dressé trois prisons d'Azkaban entre eux. Et Caroline avait terriblement mal de le voir s'éloigner d'elle, aussi facilement.

OOO

Le Ministère était en effervescence. Il venait d'ouvrir ses portes à de nombreux sorciers, qui avait reçu la précieuse invitation de Cornelius Fudge. Caroline et Bianca étaient soulagées d'être arrivées en un seul morceau sur le lieu des festivités. Elles avaient toujours peur de perdre un bras en transplanant (les deux avaient obtenu leur permis dans un mouchoir de poche).

Un sorcier contrôlait les invitations à l'entrée. Caroline les sortit de son sac argenté – acheté dans une merveilleuse boutique Moldue – et les glissa dans la main de l'inconnu. Il leur indiqua de poursuivre d'un geste discret. Caroline grimaça gravement. Si son amie n'avait pas été là, elle aurait fait demi-tour et serait rentrée au Château. Blanche-Neige avança gracieusement parmi la foule, entraînant Caroline dans son sillage. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans l'immense hall, où la majorité des invités se contenait. Une décoration sobre, de par sa couleur blanche, recouvrait les murs habituellement noirs de l'atrium.

Tout le gratin mondain était présent, à commencer par la Ministre de la Magie en personne. Il était assailli de toute part, récitant un discours poignant, sûrement répété la veille. Bianca tira sur le bras de Caroline, excitée par la présence du nouveau Directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques : Ludo Verpey. Bianca était fascinée par cet homme, depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Caroline en avait entendu parler de nombreuses fois, et ne pouvait déjà plus le supporter, malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'ait jamais rencontré. Elles se faufilèrent à travers le rassemblement, cherchant le père de Caroline du regard. Cette dernière s'arrêta brusquement, en posant ses prunelles sombres sur une femme blonde, vêtue d'une robe verte. La couleur était agressive, à l'instar du caractère de sa propriétaire.

─ Rita Skeeter a été invité, marmonna-t-elle.

Bianca observa la femme à son tour. Un petit carnet volait autour d'elle en permanence, notant sans relâche des inepties. Derrière elle, la Serpentard reconnut Barty Croupton, du Département de la coopération magique. Cet homme était respecté, mais Caroline ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié. Il était peut-être trop semblable à elle, et la communication s'était toujours révélée difficile entre eux.

La Serpentard entraîna Bianca dans un coin de la salle, où son père discutait tranquillement avec d'autres sorciers du Ministère. L'un d'eux avait des cheveux roux. Elle n'eut aucune peine à deviner de qui il s'agissait : Arthur Weasley.

─ Regardez qui voilà !

L'un des sorciers dévisageait Caroline tout sourire. C'était un des collègues de Jack, Foelas Frigoeour. Il était grand, musclé et incroyablement sympathique. Jack se retourna lentement, son verre à la main. Sa fille lui apparut pâle, et belle. Il la prit dans ses bras, quelque que peu distant, et lui offrit un baiser sur la joue. Caroline salua les amis de son père d'un « bonjour » timide, imitée de près par Bianca.

─ Alors Caroline, comment se déroule ta dernière année ? Demanda Foelas, en lui tendant un verre contenant un liquide transparent.

─ Ma fille ne boit pas Foelas, le réprimanda-t-il sévèrement.

─ Laisse-là s'amuser un peu…

Foelas osa glisser le verre entre les doigts de Caroline, et fit de même pour Bianca. Mais la Serpentard n'y toucha pas, contrairement à son amie qui avait trempé ses lèvres dedans avec un grand sourire. Jack reprit une conversation très sérieuse avec son collègue, laissant l'occasion à Caroline de s'éclipser. Néanmoins, un homme lui barra le chemin maladroitement :

─ Monsieur Weasley, je suis ravie de vous revoir, déclara-t-elle d'un faible sourire.

Cette soirée s'annonçait affreuse, mais la compagnie d'Arthur était toujours la bienvenue. Les Weasley étaient des personnes sympathiques, et bien qu'elle vouait une partie de son temps à rabaisser Percy, elle les appréciait réellement.

─ Moi aussi, Caroline, moi aussi. Tu as des nouvelles de mon fils ? Il est très secret avec nous, tu sais.

Le clin d'œil d'Arthur laissa à Caroline le loisir d'imaginer la honte que Percy ressentirait, si elle venait à parler de Pénélope.

─ Il va bien, répondit-elle en toussant.

Caroline but une gorgée du verre d'eau que lui avait tendu Arthur et le remercia d'un sourire sincère. Elle discuta ensuite avec lui d'histoires Moldues, qui n'intéressaient sûrement qu'eux dans les parages. De ce fait, la soirée était nettement moins pénible pour la jeune femme.

─ J'ai rapporté au professeur Burbage un petit chien en plastique _électrique_ cette année. J'aurais bien voulu vous le montrer, déclara-t-elle le nez niché dans le canard en caoutchouc qu'il venait de lui montrer.

─ Fantastique ces Moldus, ils arrivent à créer des objets aussi complexe et petit avec une grande précision. Ce sont des magiciens à leur manière, n'est-ce pas ?

Caroline hocha la tête, un sourie vaseux aux lèvres. Arthur Weasley faisait décidément partie du même univers cosmique qu'elle.

─ Connaissez-vous cet Edgard Morval ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Elle remarqua l'affichette collée derrière lui, dans un recoin discret, où personne ne l'aurait vu sans y faire attention.

─ Ton père le surveillait jusqu'à quelques moins en arrière. Mais il s'est volatilisé dernièrement et les Aurors n'arrivent plus à retrouver sa trace. Il est soupçonné d'être un ancien Mangemort.

Caroline avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Mais où ? Et était-ce l'homme que Georges soupçonnait ? Sûrement, d'après la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée. Il était très probable que ce soit lui qui se promenait dans la forêt, le jour de sa disparition. Cette affaire n'était pas nette dans tous les cas. Caroline avait beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours, notamment pour essayer d'occulter Remus de son esprit, mais aussi pour dénicher une nouvelle piste. L'infiltré était forcément l'un de ses amis. Sinon, comment aurait-il fait pour la manipuler sans que personne n'ait pu le démasquer ? Ses soupçons se portaient à présent sur la seule personne dont l'alibi n'était pas connu : Elly. La Serpentard avait envie de s'arracher la tête, pour mettre en doute une amie aussi proche et fidèle. Mais la situation était si désespérée qu'elle pourrait même croire que le coupable était le professeur McGonagall. _C'était peut-être un vampire après tout…_

─ Est-ce qu'il lui reste de la famille, des enfants ?

─ Je ne crois pas. Son frère a été tué lors de l'ascension de tu-sais-qui. C'était lui-même un Mangemort reconnu. Si tu veux mon avis, Jack aurait dû l'enfermer il y a longtemps.

« Innocent, tant que l'on n'a pas prouvé qu'il était coupable ». Le professeur Dumbledore était un homme sage, et Caroline l'écoutait attentivement.

─ Tiens, tiens, j'ai décidément beaucoup de chance ce soir. Caroline Dorm, déclara lentement une voix sinistre dans son dos.

Le visage d'Arthur s'était décomposé, et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de confronter cet invité dérangeant. Lucius Malfoy avait revêtu son plus beau costume, et ses cheveux blonds platine étaient coiffés en arrière, comme à son habitude.

─ Monsieur Malfoy.

Elle serra sa main à contre-cœur. Lucius la dévisageait de cette expression malsaine qu'il arborait en toutes circonstances. Caroline était nerveuse, et aurait aimé que Remus soit à ses côtés pour affronter cet homme fourbe et sans scrupules.

─ Sirius Black est toujours introuvable… Peut-être devrions-nous remercier votre père pour son efficacité remarquable ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

La jeune femme grinça des dents. Cet homme l'horripilait.

─ Je pense que cette situation vous arrange au contraire. Il est comme vous, Sirius Black.

─ Ne sous-entendez pas que ce criminel soit relié d'une quelque conque façon à moi, Caroline. Déjà que vos fréquentations douteuses ne jouent pas en votre faveur.

Lucius se redressa quand l'ombre de Jack le menaça imperceptiblement. La main de son père se posa sur son épaule, et Caroline reprit enfin sa respiration.

─ Lucius, je te prierai d'arrêter d'ennuyer ma fille, et de garder tes commentaires à ceux qui voudront bien les écouter. Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser.

Jack hocha la tête gracieusement, et guida sa fille dans la groupe que formait les Aurors un peu plus loin. Ils étaient suivis de près par Arthur. Lucius était hors de lui, mais il ravala sa fierté, et regagna son groupe de sorciers hautains, le visage crispé.

Caroline observa discrètement les collègues de son père. Il y avait une jeune femme dans le groupe. Ses cheveux étaient étranges, ils changeaient de couleur mystérieusement.

─ Qui est-ce ? questionna-t-elle, curieuse.

─ Tonks, je l'ai recrutée récemment dans mon équipe. Une jeune femme prometteuse.

Caroline la dévisageait avec jalousie. Jack regardait cette fille avec fierté, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait dans son cas. Elle ne serait jamais à la hauteur de ses attentes, mais Caroline ne s'en formalisait plus. Il y avait longtemps que Jack et elle avait perdu ce lien familial qui les réunissaient. Aujourd'hui, ils se contentaient du strict minimum. La Serpentard était persuadée qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas allée dans l'illustre Maison Serdaigle comme il était coutume chez les Dorm. Non, elle avait été admise dans la Maison de sa mère, ce que Jack n'avait jamais accepté.

─ Je vais rentrer papa, je suis fatiguée.

─ Laisse-moi avertir l'un de tes professeurs, je ne veux pas que tu rentres seule.

Caroline accepta, résignée par son autorité, et sortit en compagnie de l'un de ses Aurors. Toutes ces festivités l'avaient chagrinées. Elle n'était pas de ce monde, et ne le serait jamais. Remus lui manquait encore plus dans ces moments pénibles, et sa douleur ne faisait qu'empirer.

Bianca avait réussi à approcher son idole, et Ludo Verpey avait promis à Caroline que Bianca serait raccompagnée chez elle par ses soins. Elle quitta donc l'atrium, sans un regard en arrière. Sa visite lui avait néanmoins permis d'apprendre l'identité du fugitif que Georges soupçonnait : Edgard Morval. D'ailleurs, elle était inquiète de n'avoir reçu aucune nouvelle de son vieil ami. Où était-il passé ?

─ Attendez.

La Serpentard s'arrêta, légèrement agacée par la malhonnêteté de Rita Sketter. Elle lui courait après, dans sa robe longue qui lui moulait vulgairement le corps et qui l'empêchait d'allonger ses foulées, ce qui la rendait extrêmement ridicule.

─ Je n'ai rien à dire.

Caroline ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle la rattrape. Et pourtant, Rita réussit à s'imposer devant elle, les poings sur les hanches.

─ Vraiment ? Nous savons que votre père est ami de Sirius Black…

─ Vous dîtes n'importe quoi, la coupa-t-elle froidement. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, je n'ai pas de temps à vous accorder.

Elle la bouscula sans ménagement, et sortit à l'air libre avec soulagement. Ces vautours la stressaient beaucoup, elle avait toujours peur de dire un mot de travers, qui porterait préjudice à son père. Caroline s'assit dans la rue, étrangement apaisée par la musique enjôleuse qui animait les rues de Londres. Le collègue de son père la surveillait à l'écart, s'assurant qu'elle n'aille se perdre seule dans les quartiers Moldus.

Seulement, Caroline n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : se jeter dans ses draps, et dormir à ne plus s'en réveiller. Car la réalité s'immisçait de plus en plus en elle, doucereuse et implacable : elle aimait Remus, et lui ne l'aimait pas.

─ Ton professeur ne va pas tarder.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel, observant les étoiles, pensive. Si le professeur Trelawney l'avait prévenue, elle n'aurait certainement pas succombé au charme de Remus. Ce n'était pas la faute de son professeur, ni la sienne. Mais c'était parfois plus facile d'accepter la réalité, en désignant un coupable que l'on pourrait haïr en toute tranquillité.

La jeune femme n'entendit pas le bruit de succion, annonçant l'arrivée de l'un de ses professeurs. Elle était certaine que la voix désagréable de son Directeur de Maison allait lui écorcher les tympans. Le professeur en question se dirigea vers l'Auror, puis s'approcha d'elle avec hésitation :

─ Venez.

La douceur de ce mot la tétanisa. Il était là. Dans son dos. Caroline posa sa main sur ses genoux, accablée par les émotions que provoquait la voix suave de Remus dans son bas ventre. Elle respira un bon coup, et vérifia que ses fesses n'avaient pas été salies par le trottoir, après s'être levée sans un regard pour lui.

Puis, Caroline lui agrippa le bras avec supplice, et ils disparurent dans la nuit noire.

Ils atterrirent sans encombre devant le portail de l'école. Caroline frôla le bout des doigts de son professeur, et s'écarta immédiatement. Ce n'était pas sain de se complaire dans des gestes qui ne pourraient jamais exister sans ambiguïté.

─ Merci d'être venu me chercher, dit-elle sans joie.

Caroline s'apprêtait à franchir le portail, quand la douce voix de Remus la tétanisa, une fois encore :

─ Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si triste, Caroline ?

Lentement, elle se retourna et posa ses yeux brillants sur le visage de son professeur. Comprenait-il seulement ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ?

─ Parce que je n'ai pas le choix.

Remus ne la retint pas, la laissant rejoindre le Château, sous son regard protecteur et attristé. Caroline était épuisée, et finit par lâcher quelques larmes, une fois seule dans son dortoir. La sensation inconnue qui tiraillait son âme la forçait à extérioriser son mal être. Ce n'était pas la même que celle qu'elle éprouvait pour son père ou pour Elsa.

Celle-ci était différente.

Et Caroline ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour la soigner.

OOO

La soirée de Noël approcha à grands pas. Caroline avait enfilé un bas de pyjama blanc, doux et moelleux, avec un T-Shirt noir portant le nom d'un groupe de musique Moldu. Manger en compagnie des professeurs et d'élèves plus barbant les uns que les autres l'ennuyaient atrocement. Mais le professeur Dumbledore avait tenu à réunir les occupants du Château en cette soirée, et c'était pourquoi Caroline avait daigné sortir de son lit aujourd'hui.

La Serpentard reconnut Percy de loin. Son camarade attendait devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle, trafiquant avec la manche de son pullover rouge. Une tête de cerf y était d'ailleurs brodée. Madame Weasley avait des goûts douteux en la matière, mais par respect, Caroline ne s'était jamais moquée de ces habits extravagants. Ce qui était très dur en vérité.

─ C'est quoi ce T-Shirt miteux ? demanda Percy, ses petits yeux de fouine luisant de cynisme.

─ Ma parole, tu as bouclé tes cheveux ? rétorqua Caroline, avec un sourire carnassier.

Les cheveux roux de Percy étaient parfaitement définis en petits bouclettes rebondies, et étincelantes. Jamais il n'avait eu une chevelure aussi sophistiquée. Caroline ricana en tentant de l'ébouriffer, sans y arriver concrètement. Le Griffondor la repoussait lourdement, agacé par son comportement enfantin. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle en se dévisageant mutuellement, et avancèrent en direction de la table des professeurs, exceptionnellement assis au beau milieu de la salle. Des flocons se déposait au sommet du crâne de la jeune femme et disparaissaient aussitôt. Décidément, le professeur Dumbledore n'aimait pas changer ses classiques. Les mêmes sapins flottaient dans les airs depuis sept ans.

─ Bonsoir, entonnèrent-ils simultanément.

Percy s'assit aux côté de Minerva, et Caroline n'eut d'autre choix de s'asseoir à côté de son Directeur de maison. Rogue se tenait droit comme un piquet, attendant tel un supplice la fin de ce repas organisé.

Le professeur Dumbledore leva sa coupe, et prononça solennellement :

─ Avant d'entamer notre excellent festin, je…

Blanffec surgit brusquement dans la Salle, avec d'autres hiboux et chouettes. Ils déposèrent doucement des cadeaux emballés de beaux papiers colorés, dans leurs assiettes vides.

─ On dirait bien que je me fais vieux, rajouta Albus, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Caroline reçut une petite boîte, entourée d'un grand nœud noir. Elle trônait dans son assiette, attendant patiemment d'être ouverte. Caroline se méfiait de ce cadeau ; il pouvait être empoisonné, à l'instar de la pomme que la veille sorcière avait offerte à Blanche-Neige. La Serpentard mis sa curiosité de côté et observa son professeur à sa droite, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Severus Rogue tenait un « objet étrange » dans ses mains…

─ Votre cadeau vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle ravie.

Son professeur tourna lentement la tête vers elle, un regard noir collé au visage. Caroline expliqua à son professeur calmement :

─ C'est un _Game Boy_ , je me suis dit que pendant vos vacances, vous aimeriez vous amuser un peu…

Caroline crut que son professeur allait lui lancer la petite boîte grise à la figure. Elle ajouta précipitamment :

─ Il ne fonctionne pas à Poudlard, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que vous devez le casser.

Elle l'avait emprunté à un jeune Moldu à la langue bien pendue. Caroline était convaincue d'avoir aidé le petit garçon en lui dérobant sa « console portable ». La vie était dure, il valait mieux qu'il s'y habitue tout de suite. Le professeur Dumbledore observait le cadeau de son enseignant avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

─ Voilà un présent bien original Severus… à votre place, je remercierai Miss Dorm, déclara-t-il l'œil bienveillant.

Rogue reposa l'objet dans son emballage, d'un air résigné. La jeune femme attendait le verdict. Elle connaissait l'enthousiasme de son professeur pour les objets Moldus, et se délectait de cette situation saugrenue. Le professeur Rogue tenait un _Game Boy_. Qui l'aurait cru ?

─ Que vais-je faire de votre idiotie Miss Dorm ? soupira-t-il lassé.

─ La question est plutôt : que feriez-vous sans ?

Caroline était heureuse d'avoir arraché un soupir à son professeur. Percy avait quant à lui reçu un bonnet, de la même couleur que son pull, ainsi qu'une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu. Il ne manqua pas de la dissimuler hâtivement dans son nouveau bonnet excentrique, les yeux ronds. L'alcool était proscrit à Poudlard. Et qui d'autre que Percy respectait le règlement à la lettre ? Caroline le voyait se dandiner sur sa chaise, extrêmement mal à l'aise à côté de Minerva.

« Qu'elle idée de génie Caro », rigola-t-elle intérieurement.

Ses cadeaux avait fait sensation autour de la table. Mais le sien restait désespérément intact. Était-ce un piège ? Une farce de Percy ? Ou bien un cadeau de Remus ? Son cœur s'emballa inexplicablement et Caroline se jeta dessus avec espoir. Une fois le papier déchiré, elle ouvrit la petite boîte, et en sortit un magnifique collier d'or. Il était très ancien, et se confondait avec sa chevelure. Celui qui l'avait choisi avait beaucoup de goût. Caroline le toucha du bout des doigts, et le souleva délicatement devant elle ; c'était un bijou somptueux.

─ C'est un collier de grande valeur, Miss Dorm, l'informa Rogue froidement.

─ Celui qui te l'a offert a sûrement des crottes dans les yeux, rajouta Percy, la langue tranchante.

─ Allons Monsieur Weasley, le réprimanda MaGonagall.

Remus n'avait pas les moyens de lui offrir un tel présent. Était-ce seulement lui ? Caroline désirait plus que tout que ce soit lui. Avant de finir hypnotisée par son reflet envoûtant, elle le rangea dans sa boîte, et le poussa sur le côté. Plus elle le regardait, plus une sensation de malaise l'étreignait. Caroline secoua la tête, oubliant ce présent mystérieux et prépara ses services, l'eau à la bouche. Le repas était servi.

La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale, contre toute attente. Caroline avait englouti la dinde et ses accompagnements, ainsi que la soupe, et attendait impatiemment le dessert. Percy radotait à la table, ennuyant la plupart des convives. Le professeur Rogue lui avait déjà suggéré de se taire deux fois, mais Weasley n'était pas décidé à laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'exprimer ce soir. Caroline pliait sa serviette dans tous les sens, pour passer le temps et fixait un jeune Poufsouffle écarlate d'un œil suggestif. C'était amusant de l'impressionner d'un seul regard.

Seulement, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent inopinément, et un nouvel invité entra dans la salle. C'était Remus. Caroline se redressa aussitôt, laissant le professeur Lupin s'asseoir à côté d'elle dans un silence de plomb. Il salua ses collègues et les autres élèves d'un sourire chaleureux. Caroline enviait toutes ses personnes, rabougrie dans son coin, les bras croisés. Eux avaient eu droit à un sourire, mais pas elle.

─ Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir professeur.

─ Bonsoir à vous aussi, Caroline.

Les conversations avaient repris autour de la table, et Percy s'en donnait à cœur joie pour époustoufler son assemblée endormie. Caroline ne l'écoutait pas, à l'instar de Remus. Ce dernier semblait fatigué, attendant le dessert avec tristesse. Il triturait ses couverts, la tête baissée. Elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais paradoxalement, elle souhait lui hurler dessus également.

─ Je vois que vous avez fait un effort vestimentaire, ricana-t-elle en dégustant son jus de citrouille.

Il portait son éternelle costume en tweed, qui malgré la mauvaise foi de Caroline, lui seyait merveilleusement bien.

─ Je vous retourne le compliment.

─ Ce n'en était pas un, vociféra-t-elle.

Sa voix revêche avait attiré l'attention de la tablée sur eux. Caroline était d'une humeur massacrante, depuis que Remus avait osé poser ses fesses à côté d'elle. Elle était en colère qu'il puisse gâcher sa soirée ainsi, alors qu'elle avait réussi à ne plus penser à l'affreux « je ne peux pas, désolé » dont il l'avait gratifiée la dernière fois.

─ Vous avez un problème ? Aboya-t-elle à l'encontre des autres.

Caroline se renfrogna, attrapant la table entre ses doigts fins. Personne ne répondit, pas même le professeur Rogue, qui avait l'air de trouver la situation très amusante. Le dessert apparut sur la table, rompant le malaise que Caroline avait produit autour d'elle.

─ Une bûche de Noël, s'enthousiasma un jeune Griffondor, en diagonale de Caroline.

Un sourire malsain apparut sur les lèvres de la Serpentard. Un florilège de jeu de mot avec le mot « bûche » s'offrait à elle sur un plateau d'argent. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Remus l'interrompit calmement :

─ Caroline, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour ce genre de… plaisanterie.

─ Professeur, mêlez-vous de vos affaires.

Pourquoi était-il venu ? Et pourquoi lui parlait-il comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux ? Presque deux semaines qu'il l'évitait, et il croyait qu'elle aurait envie de lui parler, comme avant ? Elle empoigna le collier qu'elle avait reçu une heure auparavant, et bien qu'elle le trouvait magnifique, Caroline le lança devant Remus négligemment :

─ Gardez votre cadeau, je n'en veux pas, pestiféra-t-elle à voix basse.

Remus lorgnait le collier avec stupéfaction. Caroline remarqua son trouble, et décroisa ses jambes engourdies. Son professeur saisit le bijou, et l'inspecta rapidement. Puis, d'une voix monotone, il déclara :

─ Ce n'est pas moi qui vous l'ait offert.

Caroline sentit un coup de marteau s'abattre sur sa poitrine. Qui aurait pu lui offrir cette babiole hypnotisante, mise à part l'homme que chaque parcelle de sa peau désirait ?

─ Arrêtez de me mentir.

─ Je ne vous mens pas, pourquoi vous aurais-je offert ce collier ?

Remus regretta immédiatement ses mots. Le visage de Caroline devenait si pâle et translucide qu'il aurait pu espionner le professeur Rogue à travers elle. La jeune femme tenta de faire bonne figure, mais sa voix tremblait malgré elle :

─ Parce que je pensais que vous m'appréciez vraiment. Mais de toute évidence, je me suis trompée.

Caroline lui arracha le collier des mains, et se leva, quittant la table hâtivement. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais la sensation de vide qui l'étreignait était bien pire qu'un flot de larmes. Percy fronça les sourcils en la voyant défoncer les portes de la Grande Salle, se tordant les poignets au passage. Son juron s'envola dans les airs, tandis que les invités entamaient leurs desserts avec gourmandise. Percy avait deviné que Remus était à l'origine de l'humeur instable de Caroline, et quand il se leva à son tour, le Griffondor comprit que quelque chose lui avait filé sous le nez depuis le début. Le professeur Lupin et Caroline cachait quelque chose, mais qu'était-ce donc ?

.

La Tour d'Astronomie était un endroit tranquille et isolé. Elle venait y perdre son temps certaines fois, quand elle avait envie d'être seule. Caroline frissonnait en observant les flocons s'écraser au sol ; le vent s'engouffrait sous son T-Shirt. La magie de Noël était bien illusoire aujourd'hui. Remus avait fini d'enfoncer le poignard. Elle dut reconnaître qu'elle avait perdu. Son cœur se serrait, à mesure qu'elle imaginait ses jours défiler sans la présence de celui qu'elle aimait à ses côtés. Ses mains accrochaient la rambarde avec force, comme si elle essayait de retenir quelque chose qui était déjà parti, très loin, depuis longtemps.

Une chaleur l'enveloppa soudainement, réchauffant son corps glacé, à force d'être restée immobile dans le froid. Caroline n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête ; elle reconnaissait l'odeur de la veste que l'on avait posé sur ses épaules.

─ Allez-vous en.

Elle entendit un soupir résigné. La jeune femme pensait avoir eu raison de Remus, mais ce dernier apposa ses mains sur la rambarde, près d'elle. Sa proximité apaisait sa peine, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle avait besoin de le toucher, de lui parler et de savoir si cette affection qu'elle éprouvait pour lui était réellement réciproque. De son côté, Remus regardait le paysage, les traits de son visage aussi tristes que ceux de son élève. Elle l'avait rarement vu si abattu. Quelque chose avait changé dans son regard chocolat. Elle sentit sa respiration ralentir, et son cœur cesser de battre, alors que les lèvres de son professeur s'entrouvraient faiblement :

─ On ne peut plus continuer de cette façon, Caroline.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Que va-t-il se passer ? :)

Merci à toutes celles qui ont reviewé, c'est-à-dire faolbee, Lily (oh je ne connais pas cette chanson, j'irai l'écouter ! Je t'avoue que j'ai écrit cette histoire à partir d'une chanson aussi ahah), Lizziana (Remus cache bien son jeu, il va peut-être nous réserver des surprises ! Le prochain chapitre va enfin révéler une partie de son point de vue normalement ^^), Polugritiya et Rukie-chan.

J'espère terminer la suite pour samedi ou dimanche, mais je ne suis pas sûre à 100% d'y arriver.

Alors je vous souhaite un bon week-end :)


	16. Chapitre 13 : Enjôleuse

**Chapitre 13**

 **R** emus avait longtemps hésité, assis à son pupitre. Devait-il se rendre au dîner de Noël qu'avait organisé le professeur Dumbledore, ou devait-il rester confiner dans ses appartements ? Les heures passèrent lentement, alors que son regard restait inexorablement braqué sur la porte de son bureau.

 _Caroline_.

La jeune femme lui manquait. Irrémédiablement.

Quand il l'avait aperçue dans sa longue robe blanche, quatre jours auparavant, Remus était devenu soudainement livide. Bien sûr, il avait attendu qu'elle se soit éloignée, pour la dévorer de ses yeux chocolat ébahis. Caroline était tout simplement magnifique, avec ses cheveux dorés et son petit nez retroussé. Toutefois, cette vision enchanteresse n'était qu'une illusion. Le « bonsoir » fade et sans saveur qu'elle lui avait adressé martelait son esprit sans cesse. La Serpentard était blessée, par sa faute, et Remus le regrettait amèrement.

Avait-elle réellement eu envie de l'embrasser, lui, le professeur malade à la mine exécrable ? Il ne comprenait pas. C'était impossible. Remus pensait qu'elle s'était emballée, sur un coup de tête, suite au nombreux verres de rhum qu'elle avait ingurgité. Mais à présent qu'il la voyait longer les couloirs, la tête baissée et le visage mélancolique, ses certitudes s'effondraient. Ressentait-elle réellement quelque chose pour l'être monstrueux qu'il était ? Bien sûr, elle ne connaissait pas cette facette détestable de sa personnalité. Pour elle, il n'était que le gentil professeur Lupin.

Malgré tout, une part de lui-même croyait aux paroles de la jeune femme. Ce chagrin permanant qu'elle affichait sur son visage pâle le convainquait qu'il devait agir, pour leur bien commun.

Remus avait donc choisi de se rendre au Ministère, inquiet de son état cadavérique. Quand il était arrivé sur les lieux, les yeux noirs de Caroline ne reluisaient déjà plus de joie, ni de malice. Le désespoir de la jeune femme les grignotait à petit feu, tous les deux. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à lui parler, ce soir-là, ni aucun autre d'ailleurs. Le problème n'avait pas d'issue dans son esprit. Lui-même était dévoré par un vide douloureux, quand il la croisait dans les couloirs, et se forçait à l'ignorer. Il y avait tant de raisons qui le poussait à la renier, mais cette attirance restait définitivement réciproque, et Remus s'en voulait énormément d'avoir manqué à son devoir. Il n'aurait pas dû l'encourager, en l'invitant dans son bureau, en la choisissant pour le Club de Duel, en s'intéressant à elle. C'était entièrement de sa faute. Tout ce qui se déroulait entre eux, cette conversation… Rien n'aurait eu lieu s'il avait su imposer des limites dès le départ.

Voilà pourquoi il avait finalement décidé de se rendre à la fête de Noël, afin de briser ce silence stérile qui dominaient entre eux. Remus appréciait Caroline au-delà du convenable. Une évidence qui l'accablait, et qui, une fois seul dans son bureau à la nuit tombée, l'empêchait de s'endormir paisiblement.

Remus culpabilisait, et voulait simplement retrouver leur complicité d'antan, afin de pouvoir discuter joyeusement, sans ambigüité ou arrière-pensée. Il savait que ce serait difficile. Cependant, Remus espérait qu'un jour, Caroline comprendrait que cette relation ne mènerait à nulle part, de par son « problème de fourrure » et leur différence d'âge. Il n'assumerait jamais cet écart générationnel, d'ailleurs. La vie accueillait la jeune femme à grand bras, contrairement à lui, qui l'avait déjà embrassée depuis bien des années. Sans compter sa lycanthropie, qu'il ne ferrait subir à personne d'autre. Remus ne souhaitait pas la dissuader, ni l'encourager, mais laisser le temps éclaircir son jugement, afin qu'elle ouvre les yeux et qu'elle conçoive qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un homme, comme l'on en trouvait partout, à chaque détour du Chemin de Traverse.

ooo

─ On ne peut plus continuer de cette façon, Caroline.

La Serpentard tressaillit, à l'entente de sa voix étriquée. La jeune femme lâcha la rambarde lentement et resserra la veste usée autour de ses épaules. Elle se délectait de cette chaleur volée, et néanmoins bienvenue. Le paysage enneigé dédramatisait la tableau peint en cette soirée du réveillon. Pourtant, Caroline n'avait plus envie de rire, ou de manger une bûche de Noël. Elle désirait seulement serrer Remus dans ses bras. Un modeste cadeau qu'elle réclamait depuis des semaines…

─ L'autre jour, vous m'avez demandé pourquoi j'étais si triste, vous vous souvenez ?

Remus ne bougeait pas, son regard chocolat rivé sur les flancs de montagne, où la neige dégringolait doucement dans un tourbillon magique. De douces rafales de vent décoiffaient ses cheveux, qui s'éparpillaient au sommet de son crâne, ou retombaient négligemment sur son front. Caroline aimait cette allure originale que lui conféraient sa maladie. Même les cicatrices avaient leurs places sur ce visage séduisant. Elle soupira, une fois certaine que Remus n'allait pas lui répondre :

─ Il est parfois très dur d'accepter ce que l'on n'a pas choisi.

Remus se pencha légèrement en avant, la tête baissée entre ses épaules. Bien sûr que la vie était injuste. Caroline le savait mieux que quiconque. Remus gardait ses yeux rivés au sol, dans un silence de plomb. Elle l'observait avec douceur, rapprochant son corps du sien avec appréhension :

─ Dans quelques mois, je ne serais plus à Poudlard, professeur.

─ Caroline…

Son nom sonnait telle une plainte dans sa bouche. Remus la suppliait d'arrêter de défendre une cause « perdue d'avance ». La Serpentard ne flancha pas, et maintint ses deux billes noires vrillées sur lui :

─ Je vous apprécie comme vous êtes, Remus.

Elle avait hésité à l'évocation de son prénom. Cette familiarité entraîna Remus dans une culpabilité sans fin. Qu'avait-il fait des limites ? Caroline s'avança encore, s'arrêta près de lui, en ne laissant qu'un mince filet d'air entre eux. Immobile comme une gargouille, il détailla le visage de son élève longuement. Sa peau rougie par le froid et ses lèvres pulpeuses lui donnait envie de l'embrasser. Cette pensée l'effraya gravement. Caroline était jeune, et inconsciente. Jamais il ne l'obligerait à subir sa nature de Loup-garou. Ce que Caroline désirait était tout simplement impossible. Il espérait seulement qu'elle comprendrait son point de vue un jour.

─ Osez me dire que vous ne ressentez rien pour moi, professeur.

Dans le regard de son élève se mêlait nombre d'émotions, dont la peur et la colère. Remus ne bougeait toujours pas, le souffle chaud de Caroline percutant ses lèvres sans cesse. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui. Un véritable dilemme naissait au creux de son estomac, entre l'envie de s'emparer de ses lèvres, et celui d'agir honnêtement, en la repoussant fermement.

─ Vous êtes trop jeune Caroline. Ce n'est pas possible.

Le cœur de Caroline tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine, asphyxié par cette tension dévastatrice. Il n'arrêtait pas de fixer ses lèvres. Ce regard chocolat envoutant l'accaparait entièrement, elle ne réfléchissait presque plus. Il avait envie d'elle. Caroline le lisait aisément dans ses yeux brillants.

─ Je suis bien assez mature pour savoir ce que je désire ou non.

Remus eut un sourire discret. Caroline remarqua ce changement d'expression, puis croisa les bras, légèrement désarçonnée. Ne la croyait-il pas ? Elle détendit ses épaules, reculant de quelques millimètres, afin de reprendre ses esprits. Décidément, il supportait cette atmosphère étouffante de convoitise beaucoup mieux qu'elle.

─ Je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez, Caroline, vous le savez. Pourquoi ne laissez-vous pas une chance à Bastien ? Nous n'avons pas les mêmes attentes, et je suis loin d'être aussi parfait que vous semblez le croire.

Un rire avenant s'échappa de la bouche de Caroline. Cette dernière arbora un sourire charmeur, en s'appuyant sur la rambarde :

─ Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous trouvais parfait, professeur.

Devant l'air ahuri de Remus, la jeune femme exposa concrètement le fond de ses pensées :

─ Vous êtes désorganisé, ce qui ne me dérange pas outre mesure. Vous avez également la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir que je m'entende avec tout le monde. La bonté n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime entretenir…

L'ambiance s'était mystérieusement apaisée, à mesure que Caroline détaillait les nombreux défauts qu'elle avait relevé chez son professeur. Ce dernier l'écoutait, amusé par la frimousse exaspérée de la jeune femme.

─ Vous êtes trop secret avec moi, je n'aime pas votre façon de vous écraser face au professeur Rogue. Et puis, est-il nécessaire de préciser que je rêve de mettre le feu à vos habits ?

Caroline ricanait en tirant sur la veste qui ornait ses épaules. Remus soupira longuement avant qu'elle ne reprenne, plus calmement :

─ Ce n'est pas Bastien que je veux professeur, c'est vous. Considérez-vous chanceux, Caroline Dorm ne s'est jamais autant battue pour quelqu'un.

Elle lui souriait malicieusement, _comme avant_. Remus ne pouvait se décider à l'éviter le reste du semestre. Il réfléchit longuement, profitant de la regarder et d'imprégner son visage dans sa mémoire. Ce dernier soupira en lui tournant le dos ; ils n'arriveraient jamais à un compromis. Caroline était trop butée. Il n'avait plus le choix, cette fois-ci. C'était elle qui avait pris l'ascendant.

─ Pour l'instant, vous êtes toujours mon élève, Caroline, donc je n'accepterai pas de gestes déplacés de votre part.

Caroline grimaça aussitôt. Remus était incorrigible. Caroline était persuadée qu'il craquerait devant la convoitise partagée qui brûlaient leurs pupilles dilatées. Elle se mordit la langue, en rétorquant :

─ Eh bien moi j'accepte que vous soyez « déplacé » et « indiscret » à mon égard…

Ce murmure innocent parvint aux oreilles sifflantes de Lupin. Cette simple phrase avait enflammé ses sens, et son ventre réclamait déjà une étreinte torride. Caroline n'arrêterait pas d'être provocatrice ; il devrait s'y habituer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait compris que tout ceci n'était qu'une lubie.

─ Aurais-je le droit de vous rendre visite tout de même ? demanda-t-elle, rabougrie.

Il se retourna et posa son doux regard sur elle. Le front de Caroline était froncé, ses sourcils arqués, et sa bouche formait un joli rond mécontent.

─ Seulement si vous me promettez d'arrêter de vous promener avec cette mine effroyable.

Caroline délaissa son irritation passagère et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle aurait souahité se jeter dans ses bras, heureuse, mais ce geste faisait sûrement partis de la « liste interdite ». Remus l'invita rapidement à redescendre les marches menant à la Tour d'Astronomie. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent, c'était laisser le temps faire son œuvre. Peut-être que dans quelques semaines, elle l'oublierait. Il l'espérait en tout cas.

Caroline souffla bruyamment en découvrant que son T-Shirt Moldu était taché de sauce brune, à la lueur des torches du Château. Elle râla en frottant sur la tâche, déjà sèche.

─ Arrêtez de soupirer, jeune fille.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel, et décrocha la veste en tweed de ses épaules pour la lui lancer dessus. Elle avait l'air irritée, mais au fond d'elle, une allégresse intense s'installait confortablement au creux de son cœur. Caroline avait enfin trouvé le bout du tunnel, et la lumière qui l'accompagnait.

OOO

Caroline sortit de son dortoir le lendemain, aussi frivole qu'une hirondelle à l'orée du printemps. La joie illuminait son visage terni par les semaines de chagrin qui avait précédé le réveillon de Noël. La Serpentard sifflotait gaiement, en se baladant dans les couloirs déserts du Château. Depuis la veille, Caroline rêvait de se détendre, de visiter la Volière, et peut-être de s'accorder un instant à contempler le paysage gris à travers la fenêtre du sixième étage. Caroline avait découvert sa vue époustouflante, en troisième année. Ce sentiment contagieux de bonheur effrayait Caroline, mais celle-ci gardait le tête froide, consciente que Remus n'avait pas encore craquer entièrement, et qu'elle devrait s'armer de patience jusqu'à ce moment-là.

D'ailleurs, elle aurait adoré partager une tasse de thé avec lui ce matin, mais il s'était absenté aux aurores. Alors la Serpentard avait choisi d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner, en compagnie de Percy. Le Griffondor était déjà attablé, quand Caroline pointa le bout de son nez dans la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever son horrible pyjama, tricoté par les doigts de fées de sa mère. Caroline s'installa en face de lui, dans un silence religieux. Weasley lisait la Gazette des Sorciers, tout en remuant son café distraitement.

─ Tu vois Caroline, j'étais déjà assez ennuyé de devoir déjeuner avec toi ce matin. Alors j'avais espéré profiter de ces quelques minutes avant que tu n'arrives, mais décidément, tu es partout, déclara-t-il en refermant son journal.

─ Quoi ?

Voilà, il cassait déjà l'ambiance avec ses remarques agaçantes. Caroline attrapa une tranche de pain, ainsi que du beurre, alors que Percy lui tendait le journal en question :

─ Regarde par toi-même.

Caroline saisit le journal hâtivement, après avoir lâché son pain, et dirigea son regard sur l'article que lui indiquait le Griffondor avec impatience.

─ Par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi suis-je dans le journal ? s'écria-t-elle brusquement.

─ Tu serais, d'après cet article, une « jeune fille complexée qui n'aurait d'autre choix que d'obéir à un père tyrannique et sournois », ricana joyeusement Percy.

Elle lut rapidement le petit paragraphe qui lui était consacré. Il était signé Rita Skeeter. « Vraiment étonnant », marmonna-t-elle en jetant le journal sur la table.

─ Qui va croire ces sornettes ? agressa-t-elle Percy.

─ Tous ceux qui ont déjà envoyé une lettre au Ministère pour demander la démission de ton père, Caroline.

Le regard brillant de la Serpentard dériva au ciel, exaspérée par la joie qu'éprouvait Percy en pareil circonstance.

─ Les gens sont prêts à croire n'importe quoi.

Caroline enfourna la tranche de pain dans sa bouche, le dos voûté, et la mine soudainement froide, sanguinaire. Percy lui sourit désobligeamment, et reprit, de sa voix criarde et mielleuse (qui donnait à Caroline l'envie subtile de lui lâcher des cognar dessus) :

─ A mon avis, ces personnes changeraient d'avis, s'ils savaient que tu fricotes avec ton professeur de DCFM.

─ Pardon ?

Caroline cracha son bout de pain dans son assiette, après s'être étrangler avec. Elle le regardait avec d'énormes soucoupes volantes à la place de ses yeux noirs. De plus, il avait eu la délicatesse de crier bien haut et fort cette phrase calomnieuse (bien que Caroline aurait souhaité qu'elle soit vraie).

─ Ne me le fais pas à moi, j'ai vu comme vous vous regardiez. Et hier, j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait un problème entre vous. J'y ai pensé toute la nuit d'ailleurs. Serait-il allé voir ailleurs ? Cela ne ressemble pas vraiment au professeur Lupin, mais tout est possible…

Le culot de Percy l'étonnerait toujours.

─ Weasley qui se mêle des affaires des autres ? Je n'ai jamais entendu un telle chose, siffla-t-elle ironiquement.

─ Caroline, c'est un professeur, tu te rends compte quand même ? reprit-il sérieusement.

─ Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, Weasmoche, alors je te prierai de garder ta petite cervelle dans tes affaires et de me laisser tranquille.

La Serpentard attrapa une brioche, et quitta la Grande Salle faussement énervée. A l'intérieur, elle était terrorisée à l'idée que Percy découvre quoi que ce soit sur sa relation avec Remus, bien qu'il n'y ait vraiment rien de répréhensible entre eux. Elle ne souhaitait seulement pas que des rumeurs se propagent, et mettent Remus dans une situation précaire.

.

Caroline s'était réfugiée à la Volière, pour échapper à Percy, et avait reçu la surprise du jour dans ses mains. C'était la fameuse lettre que son père lui écrivait, à chaque fois, le jour de Noël. Elle l'ouvrit, sans même attendre un mot doux de sa part. Il recopiait les même lignes d'années en années, ne pensant certainement pas qu'elle gardait précieusement toutes ces lettres insignifiantes.

 _« Ma fille, Noël restera toujours le jour préféré de ta sœur. Savoure cette journée. La vie ne dure jamais éternellement. Salue tes amis de ma part, et n'oublie pas qu'un bon sorcier ne doit sa renommée qu'au travail accompli. La jeune femme dont je t'ai parlé à la réception est vraiment exceptionnelle, j'espère que tu suivras son exemple. Bonnes vacances, Caroline._

 _Ton père, Jack. »_

Cette année, il avait décidé de changer entièrement la forme de son message, mais le fond restait inexorablement semblable d'année en année. Caroline replia la lettre, déçue, et la rangea soigneusement dans son enveloppe. Cette dernière rejoindrait incessamment sous peu la boîte où elle conservait toutes les bricoles les plus importantes à ses yeux. Dont le collier en or.

OOO

Les vacances avaient été atrocement longues. Remus s'était absenté pendant plus d'une semaine. Caroline dévalait les escaliers avec impatience ; le cours d'études des Moldus s'était achevé il y a cinq minutes. La rentrée avait toujours son lot de surprises, mais cette fois-ci, la journée s'était déroulée sans anicroches.

Son livre sous le bras, elle se stoppa dans l'allée du premier étage, et plus précisément devant la porte en chêne brut de son professeur préféré. Elle toqua deux coups, les lèvres entre-ouvertes, prête à lui adresser un « bonjour » rayonnant. L'attente était insoutenable. Remus finit par ouvrir la porte quelques secondes plus tard, passablement surpris :

─ Que faîtes-vous là, Caroline ?

─ Bonjour, claironna-t-elle sensuellement. Je me suis dit que nous pourrions boire un thé ensemble…

Caroline s'emballait à mesure qu'elle le déshabillait de son regard capricieux. Remus parut légèrement désarçonné, et jeta un coup d'œil discret derrière lui :

─ Je ne suis pas seul Caroline, pouvez-vous repasser plus tard ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme se plissèrent furtivement, afin de guetter l'intrus qui la privait de sa tasse de thé à la cannelle. Remus la regardait s'élever sur la pointe des pieds, lançant des regards incroyablement peu discrets par-dessus son épaule.

─ Que faîtes-vous Caroline ?

─ Rien du tout… mêlez-vous de vos affaires, je vous l'ai déjà dit… baragouina-t-elle, en pleine inspection.

La jeune femme intercepta soudainement la tête d'Harry Potter, derrière son enseignant. Alors Potter avait le droit de passer du temps avec lui, et pas elle ? Caroline fulmina, et mourut d'envie d'écraser la tête de Potter avec un marteau. La jalousie lui crevait le visage, si bien que Remus remarqua immédiatement son humeur changeante. Elle croisa les bras, et maugréa en lui tournant le dos :

─ Je repasserai plus tard.

Remus sourit légèrement, puis ferma la porte. Caroline décida d'aller dîner, et se promit de revenir une fois l'estomac plein, en espérant qu'Harry Potter aurait été foudroyé entre temps, ou aurait avalé une Goutte du Mort-Vivant par pur bonté envers elle.

ooo

Tard dans la soirée, l'orage grondait une nouvelle fois au-dessus de Poudlard. Caroline avait traversé la cour gentiment, dix minutes auparavant. Ses cheveux blonds étaient trempés, et déversaient de petites gouttelettes sur le parquet de son professeur de DCFM.

─ Caroline, arrêtez de regarder mes lèvres, la réprimanda-t-il fermement.

Elle ne stoppa nullement son manège. Caroline s'était approchée, telle une vipère fondant sur sa proie, enjôleuse en cette soirée pluvieuse. La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Remus n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ses copies, sachant le regard brûlant de Caroline sur lui.

─ Ça vous dérange peut-être ? demanda-t-elle sans intonation particulière.

─ Caroline, répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme sourit en coin, puis parcourut sa bibliothèque du bout du doigt, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Les couvertures vétustes défilaient à mesure que son regard s'intensifiait sur les noms célèbres d'écrivains Moldus.

─ Vous n'avez pas d'humour, souffla-t-elle malicieusement.

─ Je ne vous retiens pas.

Ses billes sombres cherchèrent le regard de son professeur, qui s'évertuait à corriger ses copies dans le calme et la sérénité.

─ Je le sais, et c'est bien dommage, soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil, à côté de la bibliothèque.

Caroline ôta ses chaussures et recroquevilla ses jambes contre sa poitrine. La chaleur des quartiers de son professeur enveloppait son cœur d'un duvet moelleux. L'eau chauffait encore, et elle devait prendre son mal en patience avant de savourer son thé à la cannelle.

─ Que faisait Potter ici, cet après-midi ?

─ Des cours particuliers. Les Détraqueurs semblent s'intéresser particulièrement à lui, alors je lui apprends à utiliser le sortilège du Patronus.

Caroline posa sa tête doucement sur ses genoux, l'observant avec admiration de l'autre bout de la pièce. Remus était irrémédiablement séduisant. Elle avait beaucoup de peine à lui résister. Il fallait qu'elle parle, vite, avant que des envies ingérables la surprenne :

─ Connaissez-vous un certain Edgard Morval ?

─ Non, qui est-ce ? répondit-il distraitement.

─ Je ne sais pas vraiment. Monsieur Weasley m'en a parlé au Ministère. Je crois que c'est cet homme que soupçonne Goerges. C'est peut-être lui qui m'a envoyé ce collier…

Remus lâcha sa plume aussitôt, et fixa Caroline d'un regard inquiet :

─ Où l'avez-vous mis ?

─ Je l'ai jeté dans une poubelle.

Il la dévisageait d'un regard sceptique, manifestement surpris par sa franchise, et par l'étrange manière dont Caroline traitait ses cadeaux :

─ Vraiment ?

─ Oui, dès que j'ai su que vous n'étiez pas celui qui me l'avait envoyé, sourit-elle nerveusement.

Caroline avait menti à Remus, évidemment. Après tout, elle ne lui devait rien. Un secret de plus ou de moins, que cela changerait-il ? Elle décelait le malaise de son professeur derrière son impassibilité. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à entendre de telles allusions, en l'ayant laissée entrer cinq minutes plus tôt. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus, depuis leur dernière conversation, à la Tour d'Astronomie.

─ Il devait être ensorceler, poursuivit Remus sans relever sa réponse. Vous avez bien fait de vous en débarrasser.

─ Ou peut-être était-ce juste un simple cadeau.

Cette simple réflexion avait un but très précis. Et Caroline boudait intérieurement que Remus n'ait montré aucune jalousie concernant son probable destinataire. Elle était certaine que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, mais à force de petits détails aussi insignifiant que celui-ci, Caroline en doutait de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait accepté qu'ils discutent en dehors des cours, qu'il était irrémédiablement entiché d'elle. Cette pensée l'attrista, et elle prononça d'une voix enrouée :

─ Peut-être, nous ne le saurons jamais.

Elle se leva tel Terminator, une machine humaine d'un film Moldu, et prépara le thé en silence. Ses esprits vagabondaient dans des territoires connus, mais toutefois hostiles, à l'image de cette personne, ou ces personnes, qui cherchaient à lui nuire. Caroline avait envie de partager ses théories depuis longtemps avec Remus, et ne s'en priva pas, aujourd'hui :

─ Je commence à soupçonner Elly, ou Daryl pour cette histoire de sortilège d'Imperium. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

─ Ce sont vos amis, Caroline.

─ Comme Peter et Sirius étaient les vôtres, rétorqua-t-elle fâcheusement. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que Sirius Black était l'un de vos meilleurs amis ?

Caroline ne savait pas exactement la nature de leur lien, mais elle tenta un coup de poker, comme les Moldus disaient. Remus ne parut pas agacé, ni même embêté. Il reposa son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, et déclara calmement de sa voix suave :

─ Parce qu'il ne l'est plus.

─ Vous étiez amis avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? Peter, James et Sirius ?

─ Oui, nous étions meilleurs amis, ici, à Poudlard.

Cette conversation avait jeté un froid sur eux. L'atmosphère échaudée s'était soudainement évaporée. Remus s'évertuait encore à éviter les sujets qui le concernaient. Elle aurait été énervé en temps normal, mais cette fois-ci, Caroline décida d'oublier Sirius Black. Elle se rappelait d'un détail, qui l'intriguait beaucoup :

─ Je voulais vous demander, connaissez-vous des personnes qui se faisaient appeler les « Maraudeurs » ?

─ Pourquoi cette question ?

─ Oh j'en ai entendu parler il y a quelques temps, et je me demandais de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. J'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque, mais aucun livre ne mentionne ces personnes.

Remus fixait le vide, pressant son visage dans sa main droite, signe manifeste qu'il était épuisé. Néanmoins, Caroline était rassurée qu'il n'ait pas de canne, comme à la dernière Pleine Lune.

─ Je ne sais pas, Caroline, finit-il par répondre.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu rétorquer une ingénieuse question qui le mettrait dans l'embarras, il coupa court à leur conversation :

─ Vous devriez aller vous coucher, vous avez cours demain.

─ Dans votre lit ?

Caroline ricanait grassement, alors que Remus la fixait d'un regard las. Ces plaisanteries ne l'amusaient pas du tout. La Serpentard soupira, but son thé d'une gorgée, et sortit sans faire d'histoire. Elle ne lui souhaita pas une bonne nuit, car elle savait pertinemment qu'il dormirait mal.

Elle entra dans son dortoir sur la pointe des pieds. Il était passé minuit. Caroline avait jugé utile de faire un tour du propriétaire, pour calmer ses ardeurs, avant d'aller se coucher. Mais tous ses efforts pour paraitre discrète furent anéantis, quand Bianca sortit de son lit, un sourire angélique sur le visage :

─ Alors ?

Caroline releva la tête, et croisa le regard malicieux de Bianca. Prise sur le fait, en beauté.

─ Alors quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle simplement, en s'asseyant sur son propre lit.

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel, et se rapprocha, la surplombant d'une tête :

─ Avec le professeur Lupin voyons, vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

Caroline resta stoïque, mais ne put s'empêcher de se demander si quelque chose se distinguait vraiment sur son visage, ou sur une quelque conque autre partie de son corps (malheureusement, c'était pas le cas, leurs contacts physiques se réduisant à la démonstration d'un sort).

─ Nous n'étions pas fâchés.

─ Tu chipotes là, Caro.

La Serpentard lâcha un râle excédé, et parla d'une voix railleuse, enlevant ses chaussures d'un geste brusque :

─ Il a accepté que nous nous côtoyons, mais sans… ambiguïté.

─ En clair, que vous continuez comme avant… que tu ne lui dises que tu avais envie de le mettre dans ton lit, n'est-ce pas ?

─ Bianca !

─ Ne joue pas ta coincée, tu n'es pas aussi innocente qu'il le pense.

Bianca entortillait son doigt dans ses cheveux, l'air aussi dépité que Caroline. La Serpentard enfila son pyjama prestement :

─ Ce n'est pas une raison pour dire des choses pareilles.

Son amie lui fit quelques gestes, penaudes, et demanda avec un naturel déconcertant :

─ Daryl aimerait qu'on aille à Pré-au-Lard tous les quatre, samedi prochain. Tu serais d'accord ?

Même si elle répondait par la négative, Bianca la forcerait à venir tout de même. Alors Caroline décida d'abréger son supplice :

─ Oui. Bonne nuit Bianca.

─ Tu vas dormir ? Déjà ? Mais on n'a même pas discuté de la soirée au Ministère… et de Ludo Verpey.

Caroline restait stoïque, mais l'air faussement trahi de son amie la fit sortir de ses gonds :

─ Bianca, ne me dis pas que vous avez…

─ Bien sûr que non ! rétorqua-t-elle hilare de l'insinuation de Caroline.

Les deux amis partirent dans un fou-rire tonitruant. Elles se moquaient d'avoir réveillé la moitié du dortoir. Caroline souriait à nouveau, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Blanche-Neige.

OOO

Le cours de potions était particulièrement inintéressant cet après-midi. Pourtant, Caroline n'arrêtait pas de sourire bêtement depuis le début de la leçon. Le professeur Rogue la regardait d'un mauvais œil, assis à son bureau, un journal devant lui. Elle mélangeait sa potion doucement, et avec soin, ce qui était très douteux quand on connaissait son talent dans cette matière. Il se redressa alors, avança dans les rangs, et s'arrêta devant la préparation fumante de Caroline. Rogue jeta un coup d'œil exaspéré à sa potion, puis parla d'une voix menaçante et tranchante :

─ Miss Dorm, votre potion a brûlé. Êtes-vous réellement bête ou le faîtes-vous exprès ?

Le voile fin de rêverie qui parait ses yeux disparut, et Caroline plongea son regard dans le liquide noirâtre qui stagnait dans son chaudron. La consistance était pâteuse, des morceaux nageaient à la surface, et la couleur aurait dû s'apparenter à un violet nacré. La Serpentard grimaça de dégoût, relevant la tête, le visage déconfit :

─ Qu'avez-vous mis dedans ? demanda-t-elle.

Le professeur arqua un sourcil d'étonnement, avant de la dévisager cruellement, ses dents grinçant sinistrement :

─ Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer quelque chose, Miss Dorm ?

─ Non, je dis juste qu'avant que vous n'arriviez, ma potion était parfaitement conforme.

Severus se pinça l'arête de son nez crochu. Caroline avait le don de l'énerver, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il gigota sa baguette au-dessus du chaudron, et la mixture texture goudron disparut aussitôt.

─ Ce soir, vous viendrez refaire cette potion ratée, dans mon bureau à vingt heures. Maintenant déguerpissez avant que j'aie la subtile idée de vous mettre en retenue pour le restant du semestre.

Caroline attrapa son livre, le cala entre sa poitrine et sa main, puis sortit rapidement de la classe. Elle marcha ensuite en direction de la bibliothèque, la tête dans les nuages. Il était à peine quatre heures de l'après-midi. Peut-être aurait-elle le temps de rendre visite à Remus, avant sa retenue. Caroline suspectait toujours son professeur d'avoir compromis sa potion, mais son humeur ne flanchait pas. Severus Rogue aurait beau lui infliger des retenues à répétions, Caroline exhiberait toujours ce sourire béat qui lui collait au visage depuis cinq jours.

─ Salut Caroline.

Elle se retourna furtivement, et tomba nez-à-nez avec Celia la traitresse. Ses petits yeux globuleux et peinés la regardaient étrangement. Caroline fronça les sourcils, irritée par la présence de cette fille au teint bronzé qui l'avait trahie.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? l'agressa-t-elle, resserrant la prise de son bouquin contre elle.

─ Juste te parler. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, vraiment.

Celia parlait d'une voix douce et calme, loin de cette hystérie inquiétante dont Caroline avait été témoin. La Serpentard tapait son pied au sol, impatiente. Elle intima à son interlocutrice de se dépêcher, et d'aller au fait.

─ Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais mal, elle m'avait dit que tu aimais ce genre de plaisanteries.

La jeune femme avait la nette impression d'avoir manqué un épisode du feuilleton. Son air interrogateur n'échappa pas à Celia, dont la figue s'assombrit soudainement :

─ Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ?

─ Qui ? rétorqua Caroline exaspérée.

─ Ton ami avec les cheveux noirs, je ne me rappelle plus son nom. C'est elle qui m'a donné les mornilles pour Anrick, d'ailleurs.

Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de Bianca ? Et pourquoi donc elle aurait donné de l'argent à ce Griffondor de pacotille ? Caroline s'effondra intérieurement, cherchant une sortie de secours à l'incendie qui ravageait son esprit.

─ De quoi tu parles ?

La voix de Caroline s'était étouffée dans un murmure. Bianca avait-elle quelque chose à se reprocher dans toute cette histoire ?

─ Ce n'était qu'une farce, Caroline, répondit Celia anxieusement.

─ Pourquoi tu m'as dit que la personne qui m'a droguée n'était pas mon amie ? C'était Bianca ?

─ N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit surtout, le mensonge est si facile…

Ses pensées implosaient littéralement. Devait-elle croire Celia ? Quelqu'un avait décidé de la rendre folle cette année. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Toutes ses convictions étaient mises à mal. Caroline ne savait plus qui elle pouvait croire. Bianca savait qu'elle détestait les plaisanteries. La Serpentard transperça Celia du regard, puis fit quelques pas à reculons, avant de s'enfuir en courant. Si Bianca était vraiment l'auteur de cette farce, elle aurait très bien pu être celle qui l'avait enlevée ou ensorcelée. Caroline courait à vive allure dans les couloirs, bousculant le moindre élève lui barrant la route.

Bianca lui avait certifié que Daryl n'était pas le coupable. Mais si elle était dans le coup, cette donnée était erronée. S'agissait-il vraiment de l'un de ses amis ? Ou le complice s'amusait-il de la voir soupçonner tout son entourage, afin qu'elle perde leur amitié ? Caroline pouvait-elle croire Celia ? Impossible de démêler le vrai du faux. Elle réfléchissait tellement, le regard pointé sur ses chaussures luisantes, qu'elle finit par percuter quelqu'un de plein fouet. La jeune fille rebondit, et ses fesses s'écrasèrent lourdement au sol. Le choc lui coupa la respiration quelques secondes.

Une pensée surgit soudainement : que voulait ces personnes ? Était-ce juste des farces ou couvaient-ils des intentions plus sombres ? Caroline resta assise suffisamment longtemps, le regard dans le vide, pour inquiéter la personne qui s'était penchée sur elle.

─ Caroline, vous m'entendez ?

Elle se concentra sur la voix, et reconnut le visage de Remus avec soulagement. Il était partagé entre l'idée de l'aider à se remettre sur pied, et celle de la laisser par terre. La deuxième option était nettement plus confortable pour lui ; il n'aurait pas besoin de la toucher. Contre toute attente, Caroline lui fit un grand sourire, et s'excusa joyeusement, mettant momentanément ses pensées de côté :

─ Excusez-moi, professeur, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

─ Ou courriez-vous comme ça ?

─ Je… j'essayais de battre le record de sprint Moldu, répondit-elle impassible.

Remus avait envie de rire, mais ne le fit pas. Il attendait patiemment qu'elle se relève. Caroline était d'humeur joueuse en sa présence, et murmura à son attention :

─ Vous n'allez pas m'aider à me relever ?

─ Caroline, nous en avons discuté.

─ Et il me semble que ce geste est tout à fait approprié, sourit-elle innocemment.

Devant son air dépité, Caroline ne tenta pas le diable et posa ses mains à terre pour se relever. Elle épousseta ses fesses et le reste de sa robe, puis reposa son regard manipulateur sur Remus :

─ Je vous laisse, le professeur Rogue m'a mis une retenue ce soir, et il faut que j'écrive une devoir avant d'y aller. Bonne soirée.

Caroline regrettait de devoir le quitter si prématurément, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse seule à la possibilité que ses amis n'étaient pas aussi sincères qu'ils le laissaient croire. Le dortoir était l'endroit idéal pour se retrouver en catimini avec ses pensées.

Bianca. Daryl. Elly. Bastien. Celia. Ces noms revenaient souvent sur ses lèvres, et Caroline n'avait aucune envie de croire que l'un d'eux était impliqué dans cette histoire saugrenue. Percy avait raison, elle s'était ramollie cette année. Elle avait des scrupules à présent. La Serpentard était certaine que Remus avait eu un effet délétère sur elle, lui transmettant une part de sa bonté. Caroline n'en voulait pas, elle désirait seulement rester froide et incomprise. Elle voulait haïr les enfants, créer des sarcasmes à la hauteur de sa réputation et mener la vie impossible à ses professeurs. Mais Remus compromettait vilement ses plans.

Quoi qu'il en soit, sa liste de suspect s'agrandissait encore. Percy avait-il quelque chose à se reprocher ? Elle l'ajouta à sa liste de bonté de cœur. Et puis MaGonagall, derrière ses airs de professeur fiable, s'était finalement laissée tenter ? Caroline s'arrachait les cheveux de rage. _Tout le monde était suspect_. C'était une des premières règles des films d'horreur Moldu. Par ailleurs, elle ne savait même plus ce qu'il lui était réellement arrivé. Kidnappée ? Ensorcelée ? Droguée ? Quelqu'un jouait avec ses nerfs.

Bianca. Daryl. Elly. Bastien. Celia. Percy. McGonagall. Remus ? Caroline se mordit l'index, consciente qu'elle ne trouverait jamais le coupable, avant que celui-ci n'en ait décidé autrement.

Elle gagna son dortoir rapidement, impatiente de prendre une douche, afin d'éteindre l'incendie ravageant ses neurones. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, son regard fut immédiatement attiré par un point lumineux dans la pénombre. Une lettre était déposée sur son lit. Caroline s'approcha avec méfiance, et une fois certaine que ce n'était pas un piège (elle avait tenté divers sortilèges, plus ou moins réussi pour certains), elle osa l'ouvrir délicatement. C'était l'écriture de Georges. Le stress s'empara de sa gorge aussitôt, et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, comme un oiseau enfermé en cage :

 _« Ma petite Caroline. Je sais qui a tué ma fille. Rejoins-moi à minuit, chez moi. Assure-toi de venir accompagnée d'une personne de confiance. Je t'attendrai. Goerges »_

* * *

Ouf, le voici enfin. J'ai eu du mal à le terminer, donc j'espère que vous en avez profitez, je n'ai pas encore débuté la chapitre 14...

Avec qui va-t-elle se rendre à Pré-au-Lard ? Que de suspense.. aha !

Que pensez-vous donc de la tournure des événements ? Pas déçues j'espère ? Tout n'est pas encore fait, n'ayez crainte !

Un grand, et énorme merci aux onze personnes qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent et l'histoire, c'est à dire **lolahg** , **Lizziana** (ce collier est intriguant, mais je ne crois pas que Caroline y ait accordé de l'importance, vu que ce n'était pas Remus qui le lui avait offert... on saura plus tard de qui il vient ! Et j'espère que le petit point de vue de Remus au début du chapitre t'a plu. Encore merci pour toutes tes reviews !) , **Brookh** , **faolbee** , **Polugritiya** , **june746** , **Lu** (cela me fait vraiment plaisir que tu apprécies Caroline, j'ai toujours peur qu'elle soit trop froide, "bizarre" et qu'au final, elle ne soit pas intéressante. Et puis, c'est une petite victoire pour moi que tu aimes suivre l'histoire de personnages que tu n'affectionnes pas habituellement ! Pour le coup, tu as bien lu dans les pensées de Remus, et j'espère que cette suite t'a convenue. Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews, cela me fait énormément plaisir de savoir ce que tu as pensé de l'histoire !), **Lily** (j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Tu l'as lu avec la chanson en fond sonore ? Je l'ai écrite avec ma chanson dans la tête en tout cas ahah), **Mlanie** (merci pour ta review, je suis contente de savoir que tu apprécies cette histoire !), **Aliete** et **alxd** (c'est vrai que j'ai eu quelques scrupules à arrêter le chapitre à ce moment-là... c'était plus une question de timing en fait, juste un coup de malchance pour les gentils lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire ahah. Je ne suis pas sadique normalement... Merci pour ta review !).

J'en suis très heureuse, et ceci me pousse à terminer mes chapitres le plus vite possible (je sais que l'attente peut être très longue...). Comme je l'ai dit, le suivant n'est entamé que de quelques lignes donc je ne garantis rien pour le week-end prochain... Si vous avez des questions, des remarques ou juste envie de laisser une trace de votre passage, n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrai avec plaisir :)

Bonne fin de semaine, et à (très) bientôt !


	17. Chapitre 14 : Écervelée

**Chapitre 14**

 **C** aroline se présenta au bureau du professeur Rogue, passablement troublée par le message de Georges. Elle réfléchissait toujours à la possibilité que Bianca soit impliquée dans ses mésaventures. Cette idée la dérangeait particulièrement. C'était l'une de ses _amies_ , celles qu'elle appréciait au-delà des faux-semblants et des obligations.

Elle avait peur d'être bernée, à l'image de Remus. Il était amer ; elle le comprenait aisément au travers de ses yeux peinés. L'un de ses meilleurs amis l'avait trahi, lui et tous les autres. Caroline avait parfois envie de poser l'une de ses mains sur son épaule, geste indéfectible de son soutien. Mais considérerait-il ce rapprochement comme désapproprié ? Le casse-tête que lui imposait Remus agaçait la jeune femme. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle irait à Pré-au-Lard seule cette nuit. Inconscience et réelle intelligence ? Tout le monde était suspect, et il était peu probable que l'un de ses professeurs l'autorise à quitter le Château dans la nuit pour rejoindre un alcoolique notable.

Caroline coupait ses ingrédients dans le silence, sous le regard noir de son professeur de potions. Le chaudron fumait déjà à côté d'elle ; ils étaient dans la salle de classe depuis près de vingt minutes. La Serpentard resserra sa robe de sorcier autour de ses épaules, une fois les ingrédients barbotant dans l'eau. Les courants d'airs qui se déchainaient dans la pièce saccageait sa peau d'une sensation glaciale, et de frissons incontrôlables. Que Georges allait-il lui révéler ? Qui avait bien pu assassiner Claire ?

OOO

Caroline quitta le Château tout en discrétion, la capuche rabattue sur sa chevelure dorée. Le professeur Rogue l'avait congédiée une fois sa potion terminée, sans un mot, se contentant de lui claquer cruellement la porte au nez. Une heure plus tard, la voilà déambulant parmi les ombres menaçantes, qui tanguaient malicieusement dans la cour extérieure. Elle marchait d'un pas serein, quand un grognement sonna sournoisement à ses oreilles. Caroline se retourna aussitôt, le cœur battant. Sa vision se troubla un instant, et elle ne discerna qu'une masse irrégulière se détacher de l'obscurité.

Le chien noir était là, juste devant elle.

Ses crocs saillants dégoulinaient de bave. Pourtant, l'attention de Caroline se portait uniquement sur les deux billes jaunes qui la fixait férocement. _C'était Sirius Black_. La Serpentard tenta d'attraper sa baguette maladroitement, mais ses mains moites laissaient le bois sculpté s'échapper sans arrêt au fond de sa poche. Elle baragouina, son courage disparu dans les méandres de son subconscient :

─ Je sais qui vous êtes, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici…

Caroline avait envie de s'écorcher la langue, par dépit. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il ne devait pas être ici ! Elle avala le torrent de salive qui handicapait sa bouche, et leva enfin sa baguette en direction du chien, après maints essais :

─ Petrificus…

La jeune femme hoqueta de surprise. Le chien noir avait rebroussé chemin, en courant, sans égard pour elle. Son cerveau grillait littéralement. Caroline réfléchissait à une vitesse folle, partagée entre de nombreuses idées. Néanmoins, l'adrénaline la conduisit à prendre la plus stupide des décisions : courir après un chien, qui se trouvait être un criminel recherché par tout le Magenmagot.

Le chien se dirigeait dangereusement vers la saule cogneur dont Caroline avait horreur. Ses branches s'aplatissant à terre rageusement forcèrent la jeune femme à stopper sa course. Mystérieusement, une fois le chien disparut dans ce qu'il lui semblait être un tunnel dissimulé, le saule cogneur se figea. Caroline avança peureusement, un pas après l'autre, jusqu'au tronc massif de l'arbre ensorcelé. Elle repéra une entrée, manifestement celle qu'avait empruntée l'Animagus. La Serpentard descendit prudemment, et salit sa robe de sorcier en glissant sur le sol recouvert de boue.

Caroline prit son courage à deux mains, et longea le tunnel, le cœur prêt à imploser.

Finalement, elle tomba sur une trappe, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur d'une habitation désertique. Sa main, posée à terre, était recouverte de poussière. Caroline toussa machinalement, et se leva en jetant des regards dégoutés autour d'elle. Quel pouvait bien être cet endroit ? Elle visita les pièces les unes après les autres, craignant d'y voir apparaître le célèbre évadé d'Azakaban. Mais une fois son inspection terminée, Caroline relâcha ses épaules, et souffla de soulagement. Il n'était plus ici.

Un escalier bancal menait à l'étage, mais la jeune femme préféra quitter cette bâtisse angoissante. Elle dévala les marches du perron, sa baguette en main, prête à se protéger contre n'importe qu'elle mauvaise sort (elle s'en convainquait du moins). Mais il n'y avait personne dehors, non plus. Caroline se retourna et contempla la maison abandonnée, stupéfaite :

─ La Cabane Hurlante, murmura-t-elle.

La Serpentard frissonna de l'air frais, qui soulevait ses cheveux dorés, et dévoilait son cou à la nuit noire. Elle quitta le périmètre de la propriété, passablement effrayée, et trottina pour rejoindre le centre de Pré-au-Lard. Les rues désertes du village renforcèrent la sensation asphyxiante qui oppressait sa poitrine. Caroline avait peur. Elle se dépêcha de bifurquer dans la ruelle menant à la maison de Goerges. Seulement, une emprise se referma vigoureusement sur son bras droit.

Caroline hurla, se débâtant avec ses dernières forces. Ses yeux étaient clos ; elle ne voulait pas affronter le visage de son tortionnaire. Les muscles de la Serpentard lâchèrent soudainement, ramollis par cette tension insoutenable qui tiraillait son être. Alors qu'elle sombrait doucement dans l'inconscience, une voix taillada froidement ses oreilles :

─ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Caro ?

Bianca dévisageait gravement son amie. Caroline ouvrit les yeux de stupeur, et découvrit les visages inquiets de ses deux « amis ». Bianca et Daryl se tenaient devant elle, de grandes capes noires recouvrant leurs corps athlétiques. Caroline recula instinctivement, obligeant Daryl à la lâcher. Un silence pesant régnait entre eux. Une angoisse doucereuse sauta à la gorge de Caroline :

─ Et vous, que faîtes-vous ici ? rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Son air soupçonneux n'échappa pas à ses deux camardes. Bianca afficha une moue agacée, avant d'émettre un léger bruit scandalisé. L'attitude de Caroline était risible. Ou terriblement intelligente. _Ils étaient suspects_. Et puis, celui qui pensait n'avoir aucun regard posé sur lui… n'aurait-il pas tendance à se relâcher et commettre l'erreur de trop ? Le coupable se croyait sûrement introuvable, et Caroline comptait profiter de l'assurance démesurée que véhiculait cet être machiavélique.

Elle voulait gagner, à ce jeu du chat et de la souris.

─ Tu avais disparue, à nouveau, alors nous t'avons cherché, déclara Bianca, les mains sur les hanches.

─ Aucun professeur ne vous aurait autorisé à sortir du Château.

Caroline tâta sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette magique. Une étrange lueur brillait dans les yeux de ses camarades. Leurs sourires chaleureux n'étaient plus les mêmes. Ils avaient cédé leurs places à d'inquiétants rictus.

« _Un seul sort Caro, sinon ils t'auront. Georges est tout près, tu y arriveras_. »

Elle sortit lentement sa baguette, et s'apprêtait à réciter sa formule magique, quand une main se posa délicatement sur la sienne, avortant son geste défensif. Cette chaleur réconfortante électrisa son corps de la tête au pied, provoquant de délicieux fourmillements dans sa nuque. Caroline détourna la tête, et vit Remus, sur son flanc droit. Elle ressentait son corps collé au sien, protecteur, dressant une barrière entre elle et le monde extérieur. Cette proximité dangereuse revigorait son esprit de bien-être, et de plaisir.

─ Caroline, vous êtes incorrigible, soupira-t-il solennellement.

La Serpentard le regardait, passablement déçue d'elle-même. Elle savait que Remus n'approuvait pas, et n'approuverait jamais sa décision d'avoir quitter le Château, seule, durant la nuit. Ce dernier s'écarta légèrement, coupant court aux désirs de la jeune femme :

─ Rentrons.

─ Au nom des Moldus, je dois vous répondre par la négative… vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, répondit-elle, d'un sourire crispé et vaseux.

Elle n'avait pas envie de révéler son entrevue nocturne avec Goerges devant ses deux « amis ». Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'ils soient innocents, après ce soir ? Elle espérait seulement que Remus ait compris son petit manège, et prenne la bonne décision. Ce dernier la dévisageait d'un air consterné et surpris, mais il discernait son malaise, à la manière dont elle le fixait intensément. Lupin resta stoïque, et se tourna à contrecœur vers Blanche-Neige et Daryl, comme s'il avait l'impression d'être manipulé :

─ Rentrez au Château. Vous passerez dans mon bureau demain matin, pour m'expliquer la raison de votre présence, à Pré-au-Lard, au beau milieu de la nuit.

Les deux élèves restèrent impassibles, puis partirent en direction de Poudlard, sans protester. Bianca saisit le bras de Daryl, et lui chuchota à l'oreille, un petit sourire angélique collé aux lèvres. Elle ressemblait à la vraie Bianca que Caroline adorait. D'ailleurs, la Serpentard aurait voulu, à cet instant, rentrer avec eux. Mais le temps avait un autre dessein pour elle (Caroline aimait répéter ce que les Moldus lui racontaient). Elle attendit qu'ils soient suffisamment éloignés, avant de préciser, de manière concise :

─ Georges m'a donné rendez-vous. Il sait qui a tué sa fille.

─ Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous promener seule, au beau milieu de la nuit, répondit Remus sévèrement.

Caroline baissa les yeux, puis reprit d'une voix enjôleuse :

─ Vous vous êtes inquiété pour moi, professeur ? Ce n'est pas la première fois…

La Serpentard sourit à Remus, et rapprocha son corps du sien, respectant la limite invisible imposée par celui qu'elle désirait embrasser. Remus, de son côté, avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras, après l'énorme frayeur qu'il avait eue en constatant qu'elle n'était plus dans le Château. Caroline posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son professeur, ricanant presque de joie. _Un premier pas_. Cependant, la jeune femme déchanta rapidement :

─ Ôtez votre main Caroline.

─ Seulement si vous m'ôtez mes hab…

─ Vous ne cesserez donc jamais de faire du chantage ?

Elle ria légèrement, puis relâcha l'épaule incandescente de Remus. La jeune femme lisait l'inquiétude dans ses beaux yeux chocolat, accompagnée de reproches. Elle aurait pu l'embrasser, à ce moment précis. Inconsciemment, le regard de Remus se baladait sur ses lèvres et ses yeux, en alternance. En aurait-elle le courage ? Peut-être. Mais le temps manquait, et Caroline gardait son objectif en tête :

─ Je dois voir Goerges, professeur, c'est très important…

Remus soupira, cachant ses mains dans ses poches. Caroline était têtue, et le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'elle, était le compromis. Elle était définitivement _incorrigible_. Il lui emboîta le pas, et énonça sa condition nonchalamment :

─ Ne vous attardez pas, Caroline. Je vous accorde uniquement quelques minutes.

.

Georges était assis dans son fauteuil, un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu dans la main. Il jouait avec ce bonheur liquide, d'un geste monotone et insonore. Son visage, aux traits vieillissants, brillait d'un regard embrumé et mélancolique. L'expression peinée de ses deux prunelles trahissaient l'homme qu'il était : un alcoolique chagriné par une vie trop difficile à endurer. Caroline ferma la porte d'entrée gentiment, évitant tout grincement sinistre. Puis elle s'avança craintivement au centre de la pièce, découvrant Georges dans une simple robe de tissu, aux couleurs de sa Maison. Aux couleurs des Serpentard. Il l'avait achetée dès son premier jour à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Au contraire de Jack, Georges était heureux que Caroline ait été répartie à Serpentard. Le simple sourire de cette fillette redorait son cœur d'espoir, à l'époque. Mais aujourd'hui, Caroline avait l'impression que son visage pâle, et ses beaux cheveux dorés ne ferrait jamais plus sourire l'homme affalé et soûls qui traînait dans son fauteuil miteux. Aussi miteux que ceux dont les Moldus se débarrassaient au bord des routes, ou dans les forêts. Le silence donnait une impression de déjà-vu à Caroline. Elle avait regardé d'innombrables films Moldus, _en noir et blanc_ , où le suspense était manié avec talent. L'ambiance y était similaire, enveloppée d'un duvet de chaleur feutrée. Finalement, Goerges leva ses yeux en amandes dans sa direction, dans un geste qui parut douloureux. Le vieil ivrogne adressa un pauvre sourire à la Serpentard, et l'invita, d'un air coi, à s'assoir dans l'un de ses déplorables fauteuils.

─ Ma petite Caroline, je suis content de te voir.

Georges but cul-sec son verre, et ne tarda pas à le remplir une nouvelle fois. Caroline était mal à l'aise. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ingurgiter autant d'alcool de ses propres yeux. Ses vieilles habitudes étaient maintenant ancrées dans sa chair, et il n'avait plus l'audace de taire ces rumeurs qui gangrénaient le cœur des habitants de Pré-au-Lard. Personne n'avait pitié de lui, et Georges s'en moquait bien ; il oubliait, à mesure que l'alcool ravageait ses sens et sa conscience.

─ Tu as bonne mine, rajouta-t-il faiblement.

Il claqua son verre sur la table basse, et se pencha en avant, son souffle nauséabond percutant le visage de Caroline. Elle sursauta légèrement, rassurée que Remus soit finalement venu, et qu'il l'attende à l'extérieur de la bâtisse. Goerges détailla Caroline, s'attardant sur la moindre imperfection de sa figure ronde, comme s'il regardait quelqu'un d'autre. Comme s'il _la_ regardait. Sa fille hantait sa vie, et Caroline avait longtemps cru l'avoir remplacée. Mais c'était faux, il ne l'avait pas oubliée, même après toutes ces années.

─ Pourquoi ? osa-t-elle questionné, en référence à la nuit où Claire était décédée.

Il recula son haleine putride, balançant son corps alcoolisé de chaque côté du fauteuil, et caressa sa longue barbe grise :

─ Ma fille a été tué… sur un malentendu, si l'on peut s'exprimer ainsi, ria-t-il grassement.

Ce rire amer n'était que cendres dans sa bouche. Georges était inquiétant, avec ce sourire malsain collé aux lèvres. Caroline serrait ses lèvres, souhaitant terminer cet échange au plus vite. Son esprit la sommait de rentrer Château, en compagnie de Remus. Gorges n'était pas en état de s'exprimer lucidement. Du moins elle le pensait.

─ Elle n'aurait pas dû mourir cette nuit-là.

─ Que s'est-il passé ?

Son interlocuteur la dévisagea gravement. Caroline transpirait allégrement, stressée à l'idée de connaître, enfin, la vérité. Le visage impassible de Georges se mouva en un rictus sévère :

─ C'est toi qui aurait dû mourir Caroline, et non ma fille. C'était toi qui était inscrite sur la liste des Mangemort. Ce n'était pas ma gentille Claire.

Caroline écarquilla les yeux, blessée par le ton arrogant qu'avait employé Georges. Il détourna le regard, laissant son corps pencher d'avant en arrière, dansant au rythme effréné de la colère qui grondait en lui.

─ Si nous avions eu le courage de refuser ta présence dans notre maison, ma fille serait toujours en vie…

La plainte de Goerges s'élevait dans la pièce, tranchante et acérée, prête à écorcher vive le cœur de Caroline.

─ Alors pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie ?

─ Parce que celui qui a tué ma fille, n'a pas eu le courage de te tuer toi.

L'ancien Auror posa sa main sur le sommet de son crâne, démêlant ses cheveux d'un geste distrait. Caroline baissait les yeux, malgré elle, bien qu'elle n'ait rien à se reprocher. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle n'était qu'une enfant. Comment aurait-elle pu sauver Claire, son amie d'enfance ? D'innombrables questions se tortillaient dans son esprit. Malgré tout, une seule valait la peine d'être prononcée à haute voix :

─ Qui était-ce ?

─ N'aurais-tu pas une idée ?

L'hostilité de Georges lui déplaisait beaucoup. Elle avait l'impression que cette question était aussi fâcheuse que la dernière. Caroline jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la fenêtre, recherchant du soutien auprès de Remus. Mais elle ne le vit pas. La sentence tomba aussitôt, cruelle et poignante :

─ Ta chère maman, ma petite Caroline.

─ Ce n'est pas possible, elle est morte de maladie, rétorqua-t-elle mécaniquement.

─ Après toutes ces années, tu crois toujours ce que ton père te raconte ?

Non, elle ne croyait plus en son père. Caroline avait envie de crier, hurler à l'encontre de cet homme qui la fixait d'un regard dégoûté et blessé. Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de sa mère, et ne l'avait pratiquement pas connue. Pourquoi rejetait-il la faute sur ses frêles épaules ? Devait-elle continuer à endurer les actes de sa famille, à elle seule ?

 _« C'est de ta faute si Elsa est morte. C'est de ta faute si Claire est morte. C'est de ta faute si ta mère l'a tuée. C'est de ta faute si Jack doit mentir. »_

Caroline repoussa toutes ces voix dans un élan de sagacité, et reprit :

─ Pourquoi aurait-elle dû me tuer ?

─ Parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le lui avait demandé.

Elle sentit une douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine, sournoise, à l'image de la vie qu'avait menée sa mère.

─ Maman était un Mangemort ? chuchota-t-elle effarée.

─ Pas officiellement. Ton père ne l'a su qu'au moment où elle est venue lui demander de l'achever, après avoir assassiné ma fille.

Caroline répéta, hébétée :

─ C'est… papa qui l'a tuée ?

Goerges hocha la tête, emplissant son verre de rhum aux épices, cette fois-ci. Il but lentement quelques gorgées, pour satisfaire sa soif grandissante et dévorante. Toute cette discussion lui donnait un mal de crâne que seul l'alcool avait l'intelligence d'atténuer.

─ Qui a tué Elsa ? demanda Caroline, d'une voix sourde.

─ Edgard Morval. Tu en as entendu parlé, je crois. C'était le meilleur ami de ta mère. Elle lui avait demandé ce « service ».

Cet homme, affiché sur les murs du Ministère, était donc l'assassin de sa sœur. Caroline avait envie de se venger, et de retrouver cet homme par tous les moyens en sa possession. Remus l'aiderait sûrement, du moins elle l'espérait. Néanmoins, une pensée saugrenue la submergea : peut-être est-ce lui qui viendra à elle. Peut-être était-il réellement l'un des complices qui l'avaient kidnappée. Caroline grinçait des dents, offusquée par ces révélations outrageuses :

─ Papa le sait ?

─ C'est pour cela qu'il l'a gardé à l'œil toute ces années. Il ne lui a laissé aucun répit, jusqu'à quelques mois en arrière, où il a perdu sa trace.

La jeune femme ne voulait plus rien entendre. Tout ceci était parfaitement irréel. Georges mentait. Il était aigri par la mort de sa fille, et cherchait à tout prix à rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre. En réalité, c'était de sa faute si elle était morte. Il aurait dû la protéger. Caroline se leva brusquement, déclarant d'une voix cinglante :

─ Je n'y crois pas.

─ C'est ce qui s'est réellement passé, Caroline.

─ Non, tu délires complétement. D'ailleurs, tu ne peux pas rester sobre plus de quelques minutes par jour ! Pourquoi te croirais-je, hein, le soûlard de Pré-au-Lard ?

En réalité, elle n'était pas en colère contre cette vérité accablante, mais contre l'air accusateur que lui lançait Goerges depuis le début de leur échange. Elle était blessée qu'il ose rejeter la faute sur elle, alors qu'ils étaient _amis_. Caroline sortit en trombe de la maison, et partit à pas de course en direction de la sortie du village. Remus la suivit, légèrement inquiet par l'aura destructrice qui l'habitait. Il discernait des larmes dégringoler le long de ses joues. De toute évidence, la vérité avait dû être brutale. Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle, à la fin de leur périple, mais elle se retourna violemment, une fois devant le portail de l'école :

─ Bonne nuit.

Elle quitta son champ de vision aussitôt. Remus fut frappé par le visage humide et déformé de Caroline, qui le regardait avec une douleur perceptible à travers ses yeux noirs. Elle pleurait, et cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus un simple chagrin d'amour.

OOO

Samedi après-midi. Caroline était d'humeur maussade depuis quatre jours, date à laquelle Georges lui avait révélé que sa mère était une meurtrière. Elle ne pouvait y croire, et malgré tout, Caroline avait l'intime conviction qu'il s'agissait de l'entière vérité.

─ Caro, on y va ?

Bianca pressa son épaule doucement, et la Serpentard hocha la tête, sans un bruit. Remus l'avait invitée à prendre le thé hier soir, mais Caroline avait décliné son offre, prétextant une fatigue assommante. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis quatre jours, ni à Percy ou Bastien. Elle gardait ce secret à l'intérieur, ne sachant à qui donner sa confiance.

─ Le professeur Lupin nous attend pour notre retenue en fin d'après-midi, alors dépêchons-nous, claironna-t-elle.

Remus avait eu la bonté de leur infliger une simple retenue, à tous les trois, pour avoir quitté le Château en pleine nuit. Caroline l'avait passée en compagnie de Rusard, et de ses commentaires acerbes. En revanche, Remus avait tenu personnellement à s'occuper de celles de Bianca et Daryl. Elle savait pourquoi ; il cherchait lui-aussi le coupable.

.

Les Trois-Balais étaient calmes, en cet après-midi ensoleillé. Caroline regardait ses amis, accoudée au bar, en attendant sa commande. Son regard valsait de la chevelure ébène de Bianca, aux yeux bleus de d'Elly et Daryl. Il ne pouvait en être autrement : l'un d'eux étaient coupables.

 _Elly n'avait pas d'alibi, et se montrait discrète dans cette affaire. Néanmoins, son flair concernant Celia était juste. Caroline était néanmoins consciente qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une stratégie. Le loup était déjà dans la bergerie après tout (les Moldus, des génies…)._

 _Bianca avait un alibi lors de sa disparition, mais le piste du complice pouvait le discréditer. Elle avait également fomenté une « farce » contre elle, en s'alliant à Celia. De plus, elle se promenait dans Pré-au-Lard, à la nuit tombée, sans aucune explication valable. Assurément étrange._

 _Caroline possédait des indices similaires à ceux de Bianca, concernant Daryl. En revanche, elle était certaine qu'il n'avait pas participé à la « farce ». Seul Bianca et Celia en étaient les responsables pour l'instant. De plus, Caroline ne pouvait en déduire que Bianca l'avait droguée. Il s'agissait peut-être d'une troisième personne, étrangère au complot final. En outre, Daryl n'appréciait pas Caroline, ce qui le désignait d'office dans les suspects._

 _Percy. Caroline eut un sourire vicieux, et le raya de sa liste. « C'est un crétin, aucun risque que ce soit lui le coupable », se répéta-t-elle joyeusement._

 _Celia était assurément suspecte. Son comportement étrange, et ses mensonges la désignaient d'office en suspect principal. Seulement, Caroline n'arrivait pas à dénicher de mobile convainquant qui pousserait Celia à agir._

 _Bastien était également un abruti, tout comme Percy. Mais la jalousie l'avait peut-être conduit à commettre un enlèvement, ou à user d'un sortilège impardonnable. Caroline n'était pas dupe, il comprenait qu'un homme occupait ses pensées, et que ce n'était pas lui._

Caroline se grattait le menton, son chocolat chaud fumant sur le comptoir. Elle n'avait aucun mobile. Pourquoi ses amis auraient-ils eu l'idée de lui faire subir ces évènements ? Et quels liens pourraient-ils avoir avec Edgard Morval ? Quelque chose lui échappait, un petit détail insignifiant. Et ce détail lui aurait permis de résoudre ce mystère immédiatement, elle en était persuadée.

─ Ta tête fume, arrête de réfléchir Caroline.

─ Tu devras t'y mettre des fois.

Bastien s'assit sur le tabouret à côté d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Caroline se leva, sans crier gare, et sortit du pub tranquillement. Elle n'avait pas envie de passer du temps avec ses trois amis. Son bourreau avait gagné. Il la forçait à renier ses amis, par la force des soupçons. Perdue dans le flot de ses interrogations, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Bastien avait quitté les Trois-Balais et la rattrapait au pas de course.

Inutile de préciser que le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard parut infernal à la Serpentard.

.

 _Au château_. Le Serdaigle la chahuta naïvement, mais Caroline restait stoïque à côté de lui, prête à vriller le moindre élève d'un regard meurtrier, s'ils osaient se montrer indiscrets. Elle n'avait pas besoin de rumeurs abracadabrantes, qui mettraient à mal sa « relation » avec Remus.

─ Que dirais-tu qu'on aille manger ensemble ? proposa Bastien, avec un sourire rayonnant.

Cet abruti lui changeait les idées, ce que Carline appréciait beaucoup en ce moment. Elle hocha la tête, faussement résignée :

─ D'accord, mais garde tes sales pattes dans ton assiette cette fois-ci.

Contre toute attente, Caroline éclata de rire, en se remémorant leur dernier diner en tête à tête. Elle réfléchit à la possibilité de dénicher un marteau, pour assurer ses arrières. Qu'il avait été angoissant ce jour-là… Bastien encercla ses épaules, et l'attira contre lui doucement. Malgré que son cœur soit entièrement dédié à Remus, Caroline ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier cette accolade. Tout était si facile avec Bastien. La jeune femme avait besoin de « contact physique », ce que Remus n'était pas prêt à lui offrir.

─ Tu es drôlement câline, commenta le Serdaigle, à son oreille.

─ Rêve pas trop.

Caroline ricana et tapa la tête vide de Bastien de sa main droite. Alors qu'un sourire fendait son visage de bout en bout, elle intercepta deux billes chocolat, reconnaissables à leur douceur enchanteresse.

Remus marchait dans leur direction.

Elle s'écarta de Bastien aussitôt, craignant que son professeur n'interprète cette proximité comme bon lui semblait. Ce serait un de ses arguments futurs, elle le pressentait. « Je vous ai vu avec Bastien, laissez-lui une chance… ». Caroline souffla d'agacement, à la seule pensée de ces mots irritants. Ils avaient déjà vécu tant d'épreuves ; elle ne pouvait se permettre de tout gâcher maintenant.

─ Bonsoir professeur !

Remus l'ignora et fixa Bastien, d'un air impassible :

─ Bonsoir.

Caroline était estomaquée. Remus recommençait à l'ignorer, comme une vulgaire chaussette puante. Elle crevait d'envie de lui courir après, et de le réprimander pour cette attitude enfantine. Cependant, elle resta aux côtés de Bastien, par esprit de contradiction. Elle ne souhaitait pas gâcher cette ambiance joyeuse qui la revigorait. La jeune femme avait même réussi à occulter la mauvaise nouvelle qui la chagrinait.

Alors elle décida d'aller voir son professeur après le repas.

Le Serdaigle avait remarqué les mimiques de Caroline, à l'encontre de Remus Lupin, et sans qu'elle ne le sache, son cœur s'assombrissait encore un peu plus. Elle n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, dans les jours suivants.

ooo

Caroline s'infiltra dans le bureau silencieux de Remus, sur la pointe des pieds, après avoir englouti un copieux repas. Bastien avait respecté sa promesse, et la soirée s'était déroulée sans anicroches. Caroline en était ravie. D'ailleurs, elle avait rayé le jeune homme de sa liste. C'était un abruti, comme Percy. _Il n'y avait pas de danger_.

Cependant, le Serdaigle ne pouvait lui offrir ce qu'elle recherchait. Du réconfort. Seul Remus avait le pouvoir de lui en apporter.

Remus avait entendu le bruissement de ses chaussures contre le sol, mais ne s'était pas retourné. Il était debout, devant son pupitre, triant de la paperasse en tout genre.

Timidement, elle s'immobilisa dans son dos, et encercla sa taille chaleureusement. Elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir aux conséquences de son geste. Caroline souhaitait que ce soit _facile_ aujourd'hui. Remus se raidit brusquement. Pourtant, il ne la repoussa pas, et resta figé, dos à elle. Il n'avait pas le cœur à lui refuser ce câlin étrange. Il devinait que la révélation de Georges l'avait profondément bouleversée, bien qu'elle n'ait rien dit à ce sujet. Remus soupira silencieusement, emporté dans le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à la sentir contre lui.

Cependant, il renia rapidement ce bonheur. Sa condition de monstre lui imposait de laisser la jeune femme hors de sa vie. Quelle était son élève ou non, il n'avait pas le droit de la priver d'une vie épanouissante.

Caroline enfouissait son visage dans la veste en tweed de Remus, reniflant son odeur peu agréable à pleines narines. Elle était heureuse d'être autorisée à le serrer dans ses bras. Pourtant, la peur qu'il s'éloigne tourmentait déjà son esprit. La jeune femme respirait lentement, profitant de cette étreinte, qu'il pouvait rompre à tout moment :

─ On dirait que la jalousie nous réussit, professeur…. se murmura-t-elle, avec un sourire attristé.

* * *

Affreusement désolée pour le retard ! J'ai eu très peu de temps à consacrer à cette histoire... Je poste vite ce chapitre-ci, et je retourne à mes révisions. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Encore deux chapitres de suspense !

Merci infiniment à **faolbee** , **lolahg** , **Lu** (coucou ! Et bien, je suis contente que le récit de Remus t'ait plu ! C'est vrai qu'on ne perçoit presque rien de lui... j'aurais peut-être dû le faire plus long d'ailleurs. Et pour Caroline, vraiment, ça me fait hyper plaisir que tu la trouves touchante, je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte en ayant le nez dedans tout le temps. Merci à toi de lire cette histoire !), **Lizziana** (j'espère que la chapitre suivant va te plaire, et désolée pour le retard..), **Ssavannah** , **Mlanie** (coucou ! Merci pour tes reviews ! J'avais vraiment envie que le côté réaliste ressorte. Remus va peut-être craquer, ou peut-être pas. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite quoi qu'il arrive aha ! ;) En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, et d'ailleurs, l'intrigue va faire un bond dans le chapitre suivant. Je me réjouis de poster la suite !), **Polugritiya** , **Lily** (oui, je m'excuse pour ce retard, j'arrivais vraiment pas à le terminer ce chapitre aha, et pour la musique, je la mettrai dans quelques chapitres ! Merci à toi de suivre les aventures de Caro !), et **Selena-sced** pour toutes vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! Cela me fait super plaisir bien sûr !

Le prochain chapitre (qui sera beaucoup plus long d'ailleurs) sera d'ailleurs posté dans les alentours du 13 juillet... (j'aurai fini mes examens et serai enfin en vacances, youpi !)

A bientôt, pour la suite des aventures de Caro et Remus :)


	18. Chapitre 15 : Éveillée

**Chapitre 15**

 **R** emus lui offrit une tasse de thé, et tous deux s'assirent sur le canapé en cuir brun, trônant dans ses appartements. Caroline regrettait déjà la chaleur de son professeur. Ce dernier avait avorté leur étreinte bien trop rapidement à son goût. Alors qu'elle buvait tranquillement son thé à la cannelle, Caroline remarqua un étrange objet, posé sur le bureau de Remus. Elle l'avait déjà vu auparavant.

 _La Carte du Maraudeur._

La jeune femme bondit sur ses deux pieds, et saisit la carte promptement. Elle avait enfin la chance de contempler les allées et venues de ses camarade, matérialisés en petits points fourmillants. Mais que faisait ce parchemin jaunis dans les appartements de son professeur ? Nom d'une bouse de dragon, la chance avait tourné ! Avec cette carte, elle pourrait espionner les faits et gestes de ses amis _suspects_.

Alors qu'elle bavait sur l'objet magique, Remus s'était levé à son tour, et fixait la jeune femme d'un air surpris. Caroline se décida finalement à lâcher sa découverte, presque agacée :

─ Que fait la carte du Maraudeur dans votre bureau ?

Remus gardait un visage incroyablement impassible. Malgré tout, Caroline savait qu'il n'était pas réellement calme. Elle cherchait à l'induire en erreur. La jeune femme était persuadée qu'il connaissait les Maraudeurs, de près ou de loin.

─ Où avez-vous entendu parler de cette carte ? soupira-t-il.

Un sourire contagieux trancha le visage pâle de Caroline. Elle frôla le parchemin du bout des doigts, récitant d'une voix ronronnante :

─ Les jumeaux Weasley l'ont donnée à Harry Potter, avant les vacances de Noel. Il l'a utilisée pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard, avec ses amis. Mais j'imagine que Potter n'a pas été très discret…

La Serpentard croisa enfin les prunelles brillantes de son professeur, qui semblait… contrarié. Ce changement inexpliqué interpella la jeune femme. Qu'avait-elle encore fait ? Remus s'approcha de son élève, la tête penchée sur le côté, prêt à dégainer ses doux reproches :

─ Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé ?

─ Je ne pensais pas que c'était si important.

Mensonge. Caroline n'avait souhaité qu'une chose : qu'Harry Potter soit surpris à Pré-au-Lard en toute illégalité, et punis en conséquence. Seulement, le garçon était malin. Elle n'avait pu jubiler de cette victoire, bien qu'il ait découvert la triste vérité sur le sort de ses parents et Sirius Black. Caroline en avait éprouvé un sentiment de satisfaction profond, mais aujourd'hui, à l'heure où des dessins sombres se profilaient à l'horizon, la Serpentard venait à regretter son comportement cynique. Le revers de fortune l'avait touchée de plein fouet. La vérité l'avait blessée à son tour. Toute sa vie reposait sur un mensonge. Caroline était arrivée à la conclusion que la peine d'Harry Potter n'était pas différente de la sienne. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle arrêterait de le regarder d'un air machiavélique. Non. Elle arrêtait simplement de ricaner de son malheur.

─ Sirius Black recherche Harry, et avec cette carte, il pourrait arriver à lui directement !

Perdue dans ses pensées, Caroline en avait oublié la présence de Remus, et ses remontrances de mauvais goût. Elle avait l'impression que seul Harry comptait pour lui. Qu'était-elle pour lui, mis à part « l'élève écervelée » qui cherche à l'embrasser depuis des semaines ? Caroline s'énerva subitement :

─ Je vous signale que des personnes cherchent à m'atteindre, moi-aussi !

─ Ce n'est pas pareil.

─ Parce que Sirius était votre ami, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez comment il a réussi à s'introduire dans la Château, et c'est pour ça que vous êtes en train de m'enquiquiner !

La tension se relâcha légèrement, quand Remus comprit que Caroline était à bout de nerfs. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que Georges lui avait révélé, et pourquoi elle avait eu tant besoin de cette étreinte.

─ Comment le saurais-je ? demanda-t-il de sa voix envoûtante, en se rapprochant d'elle.

─ Parce que je vous l'ai dit. Je l'ai vu ce soir-là, alors que vous étiez dans la for… peu importe où vous étiez, vous savez que Black est Animagus et vous me faîtes passer pour une folle !

Remus avait perçu le malaise de Caroline, pauvrement dissimulé derrière sa colère, au moment d'énoncer la raison de son absence. Savait-elle ? Il se posta devant son élève, la surplombant de sa mine éreintée :

─ Que voulez-vous que je vous dise Caroline ?

Qu'il lui mentait depuis le début de l'année. Peut-être avait-il eu raison. Si elle n'avait pas éprouvé ce douteux désir, elle n'aurait pas parlé à son professeur plus de trente minutes durant toute l'année. Elle n'aurait jamais eu envie de le connaître. Et c'était ici que la différence s'engageait. La Serpentard s'intéressait à lui, de manière sincère, ce qu'il cherchait vainement à éviter depuis le début.

─ La vérité, et arrêtez de tourner autour du pot.

Remus soupira gravement, laissant retomber son corps meurtri sur le coin de son pupitre. Il baissait les yeux, certain que ces paroles donneraient raison à son élève :

─ Sirius était mon ami, oui, avec James, et Peter. Nous étions un groupe très soudé. Durant Poudlard, mes amis ont cherché à devenir des Animagi. Vous connaissez déjà la suite Caroline. Sirius fut capable de se transformer en un chien… au pelage noir.

La Serpentard tenait enfin la confirmation de ces hallucinations. Ce chien existait bel et bien. Caroline avait tant de questions, qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à les contenir dans son esprit. Certaines disparaissaient au profit d'autres. Elle ne perdit pas de temps :

─ Pourquoi m'avoir menti ?

─ Personne ne sait que Sirius Black est un Animagus. Nous avons gardé ce secret. J'ai longtemps hésité à le dire au professeur Dumbledore.

─ Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Au final, Sirius Black rôde autour d'Harry Potter à cause de vous.

La mauvaise foi de Caroline eut plus d'impact sur Remus qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité. Il fronça les sourcils, sa voix devenue plus sèche qu'à l'accoutumée :

─ Je n'ai pas aidé Sirius Black à s'évader, ni à entrer dans le Château.

─ Vous l'avez aidé par omission.

Caroline le défia de ses prunelles sombres, profitant de contempler son visage charmant (se rincer l'œil n'a jamais fait de mal à personne…), et rajouta négligemment :

─ Ce Peter, c'est celui que Black a tué après avoir trahi les Potter ?

Remus ne chercha pas à savoir d'où Caroline tirait cette information, répondant d'un air distrait :

─ Peut-être.

Elle relâcha ses épaules voûtées, et s'avança en direction de son professeur, avec son air massacrant. Remus comptait les pas qui la rapprochait de lui. Caroline était en colère, mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit réellement contre lui. Vingt minutes auparavant, elle se tenait contre lui, comme si elle s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage Moldue.

─ J'ai confisqué la carte à Harry il y a quatre jours, avant de constater que vous n'étiez plus dans le Château.

Caroline sourit, mal à l'aise. Alors il avait su qu'elle était à Pré-au-Lard grâce à la carte. Ce que Bianca et Daryl n'aurait pu deviner aussi facilement. Elle avait brûlé la note de Georges. La gorge de la jeune femme se serra d'appréhension. Définitivement, leur alibi ne tenait pas la route.

─ Il m'a dit qu'il avait vu le nom de Peter sur la carte.

« Le petit gros ? Le doigt restant ? » Caroline sourit intérieurement, et répondit le plus naturellement possible :

─ Et alors ? La carte peut se tromper, non ? Après tout, on ne sait pas d'où elle vient, ni qui l'a créée…

─ La carte ne ment jamais.

─ Vous en avez l'air certain, professeur.

Caroline comprit que Remus n'avouerait pas aujourd'hui. Ni même demain. Elle avait l'étrange sensation que ces Maraudeurs étaient reliés à lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peut-être même qu'il était l'un d'entre eux. Cette pensée enflamma le cœur de Caroline. Remus était doué, et cette carte était l'idée d'un génie. Une admiration soudaine engorgea le flux de pensées de la Serpentard. Remus était quelqu'un de _très_ intéressant.

Néanmoins, son professeur n'était pas bavard, et elle reconnut qu'il avait déjà fait un grand effort ce soir. Caroline récupéra sa tasse de thé, finit de la boire cul-sec. Devait-elle lui parler du passage secret, sous le Saule Cogneur, que Sirius Black avait emprunté ?

─ Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère, Caroline ?

─ Parce que vous me mentez tout le temps, et que vous refusez que je vous touche.

Remus ignora sa réponse :

─ Que Georges vous a-t-il dit ?

─ Cela vous intéresse ?

Le regard sévère de Lupin inhiba la rancœur de Caroline, qui se renfrogna machinalement sur elle-même :

─ Certaines choses. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Caroline décida de ne pas lui parler du chien noir, ni de la cabane hurlante. Ce n'était pas une priorité. Pourtant, quelque chose la tracassait dans cette histoire. Des années que cet endroit restait silencieux, bien loin des cris qui avait fait sa renommée. Que pouvait être ces cris ? Et pourquoi donc existait-il un passage reliant directement Poudlard à cet endroit ? Remus voulut l'inciter à se confier, mais la jeune femme rebroussa chemin, jusqu'à la porte de son bureau :

─ Je vais y aller, merci pour le thé, professeur.

─ Attendez.

Caroline se retourna, passablement étonnée. Jamais il ne l'avait retenue. Son cœur s'emballa aussitôt, imaginant déjà les deux bras de Remus entourer sa taille et plaquer sa poitrine contre son torse. La bouche de son professeur se promènerait alors sur sa jugulaire, mordillant sa peau pâle pour en dévorer la moindre parcelle. Malheureusement, Caroline déchanta vite en constatant que Remus n'avait pas bougé de son pupitre, et la carte du Maraudeur avec attention.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna-t-elle mollement.

─ Regardez.

Elle s'avança, suivant le doigt que Remus pointait sur la carte. De petits pas se déplaçaient au deuxième étage, alors que le couvre-feu était dépassé. Ce n'était pas bizarre en soit. Certains élèves bravaient les interdits. Sauf que…

─ Par la culotte de Merlin, que font Bianca et Celia au deuxième étage ? souffla-t-elle catastrophée.

Remus haussa les épaules. Décidément, elle aurait préféré que son professeur la couvre de caresses. Caroline foudroyait les deux noms, quasiment côte à côte, aveuglée par un certain mécontentement. Que faisaient-elles dans ce couloir, à cette heure-là ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir.

.

─ Professeur, dépêchez-vous.

Caroline sortit du bureau de Remus en trombe, ce dernier sur ses talons. La carte tanguait dans les bras de la Serpentard, qui courait dans le couloir à vive allure. Une fois au deuxième étage, après avoir gravi les escaliers, Caroline jeta un coup d'œil dans la pénombre. Il n'y avait plus personne. Elle dégaina la carte, cherchant les noms de deux suspectes avidement. Elles s'étaient séparées. « Mince ! » La Serpentard se retourna aussitôt, l'adrénaline rongeant son cerveau de tout raisonnement logique. Remus montait tranquillement les escaliers, comme s'il se baladait au bord du Lac Noir. La Serpentard fulmina, chuchotant vilement à son encontre :

─ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes bon sang ? Bianca et Celia se sont séparées, il faut qu'on les suive.

─ Caroline, calmez-vous.

Remus prit la carte dans ses mains, et la regarda un instant, avant de la ranger immédiatement dans ses poches. Caroline voulut protester, mais c'était trop tard. Un bruit suspect résonna dans son dos, entraînant la formation d'une fine pellicule de sueur sur son front. Elle avait compris. Celia et Bianca ne s'étaient pas séparées par hasard.

─ Professeur Rogue, salua Remus, pacifiquement.

Remus paraissait si détendu, alors que Rogue avait failli les surprendre avec la Carte du Maraudeur. Ce dernier dévisageait son élève et son collègue, analysant le moindre de leurs gestes. _« Cet abruti a ruiné ma filature_ », pesta la jeune femme tout bas.

─ Ce n'est pas votre tour de ronde ce soir. Que faîtes-vous là ? demanda Caroline, un peu trop fermement à son goût.

─ Votre impertinence ne cessera donc jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, tout de suite.

Remus s'interposa, de sa présence rassurante et chaleureuse :

─ Allons Severus, nous discutions de…

─ Vraiment ? le coupa-t-il. A presque vingt-trois heures dans les couloirs ?

Caroline eut un rire jaune. Rogue était particulièrement désagréable, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle adorait ses sarcasmes. Dans tous les cas, cette affaire « ne sentait pas bon », comme les Moldus disaient.

─ Je croyais que le professeur Dumbledore vous avait fait grâce d'un bureau, Lupin.

Que c'était cocasse. Remus ne sut quoi répondre à son collègue, qui transpirait de soupçons. Caroline devait trouver un stratagème, et vite. Certaines personnes avaient déjà remarqué qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, en dehors des cours. Et si le professeur Rogue venait à en douter, ce serait une catastrophe. Elle débita alors, sans réfléchir :

─ Et moi je croyais que vos cheveux étaient traités à la graisse de troll, mais apparemment, on a tous tendance à se tromper.

─ Dans mon bureau. Tout. De. Suite.

Jackpot ! Il attrapa son bras sans ménagement et la tira jusqu'à ses cachots, prenant soin d'ignorer son collègue au passage. Caroline était soulagée. Peut-être allait-il se concentrer sur sa retenue à présent.

Les cachots n'étaient pas accueillants. C'était un fait. Caroline le constatait depuis sept ans, et à chaque fois que son professeur l'y escortait, une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Jamais elle ne s'était habituée à cet endroit, bien qu'elle faisait croire le contraire. Les cachots lui rappelaient le Manoir. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle avait un sentiment d'inconfort au sein de ces murs.

─ Entrez.

Le professeur Rogue la laissa pénétrer dans son bureau, et ferma la porte derrière eux. Caroline resta debout, au centre de la pièce, relevant le menton pour regarder son professeur farfouiller dans ses armoires.

─ Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec Lupin dans ce couloir, Miss Dorm ?

La jeune femme déglutit, maintenant seule face à lui.

─ Je suivais Bianca et une autre fille.

Le Maître de Potions ne put cacher son étonnement, en stoppant sa recherche subitement. Caroline avait semblé sincère, pour une fois.

─ Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? rétorqua-t-il avec agacement.

─ Parce que je les soupçonne de préparer un mauvais coup.

─ Cela ne vous accorde pas le droit de vous promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.

─ Je discutais avec le professeur Lupin dans son bureau, quand nous avons… entendu Celia et Bianca dans le couloir. Et si vous faisiez votre travail, nous n'aurions pas dû le faire à votre place, ajouta-t-elle cinglante.

Le regard noir de son professeur flamba littéralement, alors que Caroline entrevoyait déjà la fin de son année à récurer des chaudrons. Néanmoins, que faisaient-elles dans ce couloir ? La Serpentard pensa au compte Moldu du Petit Chaperon Rouge. Le loup qui, dévorant la grand-mère, prit son apparence afin de tromper la petite fille. Cette histoire perdurait depuis des siècles chez les Moldus. Alors pourquoi serait-ce différent aujourd'hui ? Le coupable se cachait dans l'ombre, et attendait patiemment que sa proie tombe dans son piège.

OOO

Le lendemain, Caroline préféra se lever tôt, afin d'éviter ses camarades de chambre. Elle prit le petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Percy, qui l'accueillit par son éternel regard lassé :

─ Moi qui croyait avoir la paix cette semaine.

─ Je dois te parler.

Le Griffondor croqua dans sa gaufre, l'air tout aussi blasé que son regard. Caroline eut envie de le secouer, mais l'énorme tas de livres qui les séparaient l'empêchaient de tout mouvement. Les ASPIC approchaient dangereusement, chose que la jeune femme avait complètement oubliée.

─ Je crois que c'est Bianca qui est derrière tout ce qui m'arrive.

─ Bonne nouvelle, pourquoi ne lui demanderais-tu pas ?

Percy l'énervait déjà.

─ C'est évident qu'elle niera.

─ Je crois que tu trompes de cible, Caroline. Bianca a toujours été de ton côté, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ferrait ça.

La Serpentard savait que Percy avait une théorie. Et qu'il avait affreusement envie de la lui expliquer. Elle lui fit signe à regret. Weasley se redressa, et parla de sa voix assommante :

─ Je pencherai plutôt pour Bastien, ton prince charment, ou pour Elly.

─ Ce n'est pas mon prince charmant, raya la Serpentard.

─ C'est ce que tout le monde raconte, depuis hier. Le professeur Lupin n'est pas jaloux j'espère ?

─ Abruti.

Percy ricana, avalant son jus d'orange dans la foulée. Caroline croisa les bras, jetant des coups d'œil à la salle. Elle était presque vide. Seuls quelques Serdaigle et Poufsouffle prenaient le petit-déjeuner de si bon matin.

─ Pourquoi Elly ?

Caroline avait envisagé cette possibilité, mais ne savait qu'en penser. Elly était trop absorbée par ses études pour envisager de fomenter un plan de cette envergure.

─ Une intuition.

─ Pourrais-tu développer ? s'agaça-t-elle.

─ Elle n'a pas l'air très impliquée dans ce qu'il t'arrive, et faire porter le chapeau aux autres, c'est plutôt une bonne idée.

Percy lut une certaine incompréhension dans les yeux de sa camarade :

─ Tu ne trouves pas bizarre, que tout à coup, Bianca devienne la personne que tu soupçonnes le plus ? Alors que jusqu'ici, tu n'en savais rien ?

─ Des inattentions.

─ Elly est bien tranquille dans son coin. Personne ne la soupçonne. Et ce collier, tu ne sais toujours pas qui te l'a envoyé ?

─ Il n'avait rien de dangereux, crois-moi.

─ C'est quand même étrange.

Caroline et Percy plongèrent le nez dans leurs assiettes simultanément, l'un lassé et l'autre inquiété. Weasley avait peut-être raison. Mais n'était-ce pas trop prévisible que le coupable soit celui dont on ait jamais parlé auparavant ? Celui qui tirait les ficelles le savait, Caroline n'était pas dupe.

ooo

Caroline tournait en rond au deuxième étage. Elle n'avait pas envie de patrouiller. Elle n'avait pas envie de se coltiner Bastien pour la soirée. Ses envies étaient entièrement tournées vers le premier étage du Château. Et les « avantages » qu'il comportait. D'ailleurs, le Serdaigle n'arrêtait pas de la guetter depuis le début de leur ronde. Caroline bouillonna, dardant un regard féroce sur lui :

─ Arrête de me fixer, par la barbe de Merlin !

─ Tu m'hypnotises.

La jeune femme était si crispée que l'un de ses sourcils bougeait tout seul :

─ Tu sais quoi ? Nous devrions nous séparer, pour notre ronde. Je commence par le premier étage et toi le septième.

Caroline jubilait de son idée de génie, s'imaginant déjà aux côtés de Remus, quand Bastien l'interrompit sèchement :

─ Pour que tu puisses retrouver ton cher professeur, n'est-ce pas ?

─ De quoi tu parles ?

Bastien lui lança un regard froid et distant. Caroline comprit que le Serdaigle ne rigolait plus, et que la situation dérapait réellement :

─ Arrête Caroline, tu peux berner les autres, mais pas moi. Je te connais bien. Tu le regardes, comme jamais tu m'as regardé. Et vous êtes toujours au même endroit, au même moment.

─ Moi et le professeur Rogue ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ou bien ?

D'accord, ce n'était pas la meilleure des diversions.

─ Tu sais très bien que je parle de ce professeur Lupin, qui te regarde de cette façon si malsaine…

─ Tu dis n'importe quoi, le coupa-t-elle.

─ Il abuse de ta naïveté Caroline, je vais en parler au professeur McGonagall.

─ Pardon ? Je ne crois pas non, abruti !

Caroline dégaina sa baguette, et la pointa sur Bastien. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle pourrait l'arrêter quelques heures en l'immobilisant, mais le problème ne serait pas résolu. Il devait oublier. La Serpentard se dandina sur place nerveusement. Elle ne savait pas lancer le sortilège d'Oubliettes. Mais Remus le savait.

─ N'essaie pas de m'en empêcher. Si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, ce n'est qu'une visite de formalité.

─ Tu n'as aucune preuve.

─ Je vous ai suivis durant plusieurs semaines. Je vous ai vu à Pré-au-Lard, et j'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit, siffla-t-il dégouté. J'ai intercepté tous vos regards, vos conversations silencieuses. Je sais que tu vas dans son bureau certains soirs, jusque tard dans la nuit.

Caroline était atterrée. Elle eut l'impression que sa liberté avait été entravée. Bastien avait volé tous ces moments de complicité qu'elle partageait avec Remus, et _uniquement_ avec lui. La rage de s'être faite avoir monta en elle sournoisement. Elle voulait hurler, le transformer en haricot, et lui faire regretter. Seulement, il était trop tard pour réparer les dégâts. Remus n'accepterait jamais de lui ôter la mémoire. Le destin était condamné.

─ Et puis ce collier d'or, je sais que tu as été déçue que ce ne soit pas lui qui te l'ait offert.

Caroline se redressa soudainement, baissant sa baguette. Que venait-il de dire ? _Le collier d'or_. Ce détail interpella la Serpentard : comment Bastien avait-il su pour le collier ? Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, mise à part Percy. Alors comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle avait reçu ce collier ? La réponse lui parut soudainement claire : c'était Bastien qui le lui avait offert. Il avait fait exprès d'attiser la jalousie de Remus, ou la déception de Caroline, pour les piéger. Mais s'il était à l'origine de ce plan peu scrupuleux, avait-il un lien avec le reste ?

─ Si tu crois que c'est ce qu'il faut faire, répondit Caroline en rangeant sa baguette.

Elle fixa son camarade, d'un résolu et insistant. Le Serdaigle partit alors, sans ce sourire narquois qui le caractérisait. Il était très sérieux. Elle n'aurait su dire s'il se préoccupait vraiment d'elle ou s'il agissait purement par jalousie. Dans tous les cas, elle s'en fichait. Il n'y avait rien de répréhensible pour l'instant, Remus ne l'avait pas touchée. Caroline s'en consolait maigrement aujourd'hui.

Elle resta dans le couloir, un long moment, à barboter dans d'innombrables réflexions. Celia l'avait mise en garde : la personne qui l'avait droguée n'était pas son amie. Alors, il s'agissait forcément de l'une de ses connaissances. Et la seule personne qu'elle connaissait à cette fête… était Bastien.

.

L'heure du verdict approcha. Caroline reçut une note urgente de son professeur de métamorphose, qui la conviait dans son bureau. La jeune femme était restée assise au milieu du deuxième étage, affable. Elle redoutait l'affrontement. Qu'allaient-ils lui demander ? Que Remus leur avait-il dit ? Elle aurait voulu lui parler avant, mais c'était trop risqué. Leur comportement aurait paru encore plus suspect. Caroline traîna son corps jusqu'au bureau de la vieille chouette, avec un énorme poids dans le ventre. Elle haïssait Bastien, évidemment, mais elle haïssait également cet écart générationnel qui la séparait de Remus. Quand elle se présenta à la porte, le professeur Rogue lui demanda d'attendre quelques minutes à l'extérieur. Bastien était déjà assis sur un muret, à l'écart, et la dévisageait :

─ Le professeur Lupin n'avait pas l'air inquiété, commenta-t-il, presque agacé.

Caroline avait peur qu'il se retourne contre elle, et l'accuse de le harceler. Cette idée l'avait effleurée évidemment. Ce serait une des seules solutions qui s'offraient à lui, s'ils perdaient leur crédibilité.

─ Les professeurs avaient l'air réellement intéressé par ce que je leur ai raconté, Caroline. Dis au revoir à ce cher Lupin, ricana Bastien, pour contenir sa nervosité.

La jeune femme s'enlisait, et n'avait qu'un seul plan pour se sortir de cet enfer. Une dernière carte à jouer, avant l'heure fatidique :

─ Je sais que c'est toi qui m'a droguée, à la fête. Alors je te conseillerai d'arrêter de faire le malin.

Caroline gardait un sérieux provocateur, alors qu'elle vit le Serdaigle pâlir subitement. Son coup de bluff avait payé. Bastien était tombé dans son piège (et Caroline remerciait les Moldus d'avoir inventé le « Poker »).

─ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Caroline.

─ Tu penses peut-être que tu es le seul qui a mené ta petite enquête ? Que crois-tu que dirait la vieille McGonagall si je lui disais que tu m'as droguée il y a quelques mois ?

─ Que c'est un mensonge. Je n'ai jamais mis de potions dans ton verre.

─ J'ai arrêté de nier, tu devrais en faire autant. _Elle_ m'a dit que c'était toi.

Caroline continuait à bluffer, espérant furieusement que Bastien ait quelque chose à se reprocher. Elle était si sérieuse, que le Serdaigle finit par abdiquer, légèrement plus nerveux qu'auparavant :

─ Attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'était son idée…

La porte s'ouvrit sur eux brusquement. _« Non, non, non »_. Caroline était sur le point de découvrir un nouvel indice. Quelqu'un s'était servi de Bastien pour la droguer, mais qui ? Le professeur Rogue transperça Caroline de son regard abyssal, et l'invita à entrer d'un geste de tête vif. _« Maudite chouette »,_ grogna-t-elle en le rejoignant. A l'intérieur, les professeurs étaient disséminés dans toute la pièce. La jeune femme fut étonnée que le professeur Dumbledore ne soit pas ici. Minerva était assise derrière son bureau, et Remus adossé contre le mur, près d'elle. Flitwick se tenait bien droit à côté du professeur Chourave. Caroline jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Remus, qui avait l'air relativement serein. Elle se détendit légèrement.

─ Miss Dorm, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi nous vous avons convoquée.

Caroline ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle le sentait mal, au beau milieu de cet assemblée.

─ Monsieur Dolve est venu nous faire part de ses préoccupations, concernant votre relation avec votre professeur de DCFM. Il dit et je cite : « vous avoir surprise à des heures tardives dans son bureau ou ailleurs, à discuter et échanger des regardes subjectifs ». Il mentionne également que « vous auriez plusieurs fois failli vous embrasser ». Avez-vous quelque chose à dire à ce sujet ?

Honte, quand tu nous tiens. Caroline était choquée d'entendre de telles paroles, surtout quand cinq professeurs l'entouraient, et que l'un d'entre eux était directement concerné. Elle évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de son professeur de potions, et répondit, cinglante :

─ De toute évidence, Bastien a beaucoup d'imagination.

─ Que voulez-vous dire ?

C'était le moment, ou jamais.

─ Il est obsédé. Je vous rappelle que quelqu'un m'a enlevée cette année, et que c'est pour cette raison, que le professeur Lupin et moi discutons régulièrement.

─ N'essayez pas de nous endormir avec votre baratin, Miss Dorm, commenta le professeur Rogue.

─ Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui me demandez ce que j'en pense, professeur, rétorqua-t-elle vexée.

Remus avait l'impression d'assister à une veille scène de ménage, ce qui était courant entre Caroline et son Directeur de Maison. Toute la tension qui régnait s'était évanouie, à mesure que la Serpentard répondait aux sarcasmes du Maître des Potions.

─ Si vous faisiez votre travail, je n'aurais pas à me coltiner le professeur Lupin, raya-t-elle.

Le professeur Flitwick écoutait les deux énergumènes avec ennui. Personne ne se décida à avorter leur échange :

─ Cela vous arrange bien, vous pouvez comploter ensemble et faire entrer Sirius Black dans le Château.

─ Quoi ? s'étonna Caroline.

Remus écarquilla les yeux. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? Le professeur Rogue se rapprocha de Caroline, déclarant doucereusement, penché en avant :

─ Je sais que vous avez vu quelque chose ce soir-là, Miss Dorm. J'ai vu l'expression de votre visage. Et je sais également que Sirius Black rôdait dans le Château.

Il devait faire référence à la nuit où Sirius Black s'était introduit dans le Château. La Serpentard paniquait intérieurement. Est-ce que Rogue savait que Sirius Black était un Animagus ? Elle essaya de se tourner vers Remus discrètement, mais le professeur des potions fut plus rapide :

─ N'essayez pas de me duper encore une fois. Qu'est-ce que complote Lupin ?

« Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Il ne me dit rien du tout ! », cria-t-elle rageusement dans sa tête, en défiant Rogue de sa maigre carrure. Qui aurait pu croire que la conversation dérive ainsi ? Remus sortit de la pénombre, pour répondre à son collègue :

─ Severus, je ne complote rien du tout, alors…

─ Professeurs.

La voix sèche de Minerva McGonagall les fit taire malgré la mine furieuse qu'arborait Rogue. Caroline était soulagée, la vieille chouette avait beau être un vampire, elle était extrêmement utile ce soir. Le professeur Chourave eut un grand sourire elle-aussi. Caroline était certaine que son Directeur de Maison ne s'entendait pas avec elle. Ce qui l'amusait et lui donnait envie de les enfermer dans un placard, tous les deux, pour qu'ils puissent faire plus « ample connaissance ». Ou s'entre-tuer, c'était au choix.

─ Ce n'est pas le sujet de cet entrevue, professeur Rogue, rajouta-t-elle.

─ Est-ce que cette entrevue a bien lieu d'être, Minerva ? demanda Remus doucement.

La vieille chouette affichait son air sévère, mais Caroline devina qu'elle partageait le point de vue de Lupin.

─ Miss Dorm a eu une année compliquée, et je pense que les inquiétudes de Monsieur Dolve n'ont pas lieu d'être. Pour l'instant.

Caroline perçut l'énorme menace contenue dans ses deux petits mots. Et Remus également. Les mains dans les poches, il hocha la tête doucement pour rassurer son élève. Il avait l'air si détendu, alors qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. C'était lui qui repoussait sans arrêt ses avances, et quand le moment fatidique était arrivé, c'était elle qui s'était rongé les sangs. Caroline dut reconnaître qu'un fossé les séparait. Il avait plus d'expérience, et savait gérer les situations de crises. Chose qu'elle fuyait ou subissait avec des sueurs froides.

─ Sachez néanmoins Caroline, que nous vous avons à l'œil.

Sur ce, les professeurs échangèrent des regards lourds de sens, et quittèrent à tour de rôle la salle, sans autre commentaire.

─ C'est tout ? demanda Caroline.

─ Faîtes attention, la fin de l'année approche Miss Dorm, ne faîtes pas quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter, ajouta Minerva avant de quitter la salle à son tour.

Il était évident que les professeurs avaient des soupçons. Mais Bastien n'avait pas eu assez de preuves pour les incriminer. Caroline laissa retomber l'énorme pression qui pesait sur ses épaules, et sortit dans la salle d'interrogatoire, les aisselles trempées, à force d'avoir stressé au beau milieu de cette assemblée d'accusateurs. La vieille chouette avait été de son côté, cette fois-ci. Peut-être que Remus avait raison. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se rapprochent en étant ici, à Poudlard.

Caroline se dirigea directement vers Remus, qui attendait, de sa nonchalance habituelle. Elle était convaincue que son discours les avait sauvé. Il l'avait une nouvelle fois protégée. Caroline en éprouva un profond ravissement.

─ C'est Bastien qui m'a droguée, et envoyé le collier, pesta-t-elle à son encontre.

Remus fronça les sourcils, et voulut lui répondre, mais une longue cape noire brouilla sa vision. Le professeur Rogue s'était interposé entre eux, déclarant de sa voix désobligeante à Caroline :

─ Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir. Maintenant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Remus, qui hocha la tête imperceptiblement, avec un faible sourire. Pourquoi le directeur voulait-il lui parler ? Avait-il deviné que quelque chose se tramait entre elle et Remus ? Pourtant, McGonagall avait été claire. Elle fit un pas de côté, mais son professeur lui barra le chemin :

─ Lupin va vous y accompagner. Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir tous les deux.

Un rictus malfaisant orna le visage cireux de Severus Rogue, quand ils devinrent livides à leurs tours. Caroline engagea le pas, la mine déconfite, avec une folle envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle marcha la tête pendante, sans regarder Remus, en direction de la potence (inutile de préciser que Caroline adorait les histoires de pirateries Moldues, et rêvait secrètement de devenir borgne pour porter un sublime cache-œil noir).

─ Respirez Caroline.

La chaleur de Remus l'irradia, quand il posa la main sur son bras. Caroline lui adressa un petit signe de la tête, puis chemina jusqu'au bureau du Directeur dans un silence pesant. Remus énonça le mot de passe, et l'escalier majestueux apparut dans l'embrasure. Elle monta, comptant les secondes qui la séparaient encore du jugement. Remus avait l'air si calme. Elle l'enviait presque. Sa main frêle toqua deux fois, et replaça rapidement quelques mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Pour tenter de faire bonne figure, Caroline se força à sourire, ce qu'elle ne s'obligeait qu'en de rare occasion. Un visage étrangement familier apparut alors :

─ Ma fille, nous t'attendions.

Caroline resta interdite, sur le pas de porte. Remus dut la pousser pour qu'elle entre enfin dans la pièce. Le professeur Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, scrutant ses invités d'un air malicieux. Caroline fixa son père, comme une bête curieuse, avant de reconnaître la silhouette dans un autre homme, dans le coin de la pièce. Georges. Albus ne tarda pas à se lever, et formuler posément :

─ Ne tardez pas Jack.

D'un regard entendu, le père de Caroline répondit :

─ Merci Albus, je vous dois une faveur.

Le Directeur referma la porte, laissant Caroline entourée des ces trois hommes qui avaient changé sa vie. Remus se rétracta dans l'ombre, aux côtés de Georges, et Caroline embrassa la joue de son père d'un geste froid.

─ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

─ C'est toi qui voulait me parler Caroline, il me semble, rétorqua Jack fermement.

Elle comprit que c'était le moment, celui qu'elle avait tant attendu. Le moment où son père arrêterait de lui mentir. Mais pourquoi avait-il attendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? A moins que ce soit Georges qui l'ait obligé à parler. Il pouvait faire chanter Jack s'il le désirait. Ou le faire renvoyer. Son père avait camouflé des meurtres pour protéger sa nomination de Chef du Bureau des Aurors. Il n'était pas venu pour elle ce soir, mais pour sauver sa peau. Typique de Jack.

La jeune femme se gorgea de courage, ravivé par les yeux brillants de Remus qui la regardait avec tendresse :

─ Elsa a toujours été ta préférée.

Caroline se confia, le cœur ouvert à l'instrument de torture qu'était Jack. Il ne faiblissait pas, fidèle à lui-même :

─ Et toi, tu étais la préférée de ta mère.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Venait-il d'affirmer qu'il préférait son enfant mort à celui qui se tenait devant lui, empli d'espoir ? Caroline l'avait toujours su, et ne s'en formalisa pas. Mais Remus ne comprenait pas. Cette idée le dérangea particulièrement.

─ C'est elle qui est venue dans la maison de Georges ce soir-là. En personne. Et non pas l'un de ses collègues Mangemort, reprit Jack.

Georges serra le poing à côté de Remus. Le professeur de DCFM regardait son élève ramollir au fil des secondes. Était-ce la raison de son air taciturne depuis ces cinq derniers jours ? Remus décolla son dos du mur, écoutant la conversation avec intérêt.

─ Mais elle n'a pu se résoudre à tuer sa précieuse Caroline, comme elle l'avait fait avec sa fille aînée.

Caroline sentit son cœur éclater en millier de flocons de sang. Elle avait l'air fière, cynique, ou même sarcastique, mais en réalité, la Serpentard n'était qu'un être humain blessé par la vie.

─ Comment… comment l'as-tu su ? demanda-t-elle, absente.

─ Elle est venue me voir après avoir tué Claire et voulait que je la libère de sa culpabilité. Il l'avait forcée, elle ne voulait pas. Elle était trop _faible pour lui résister_.

Caroline découvrait enfin la raison qui poussait Jack à haïr la faiblesse. Tout provenait de là. Sa femme, qu'il avait tant aimé, l'avait trahi pour celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom. Elle n'avait pas _voulu_ , mais c'était ce qu'ils disaient tous.

─ Tu crois toujours que c'est de ma faute ? Qu'Elsa est morte à cause de moi ?

Remus retint sa respiration ; le père de Caroline était trop franc, et ne se souciait pas de blesser sa fille. Il avait de la peine pour elle.

─ Je ne l'ai jamais cru. Elsa était forte, affirmée et admirée de tous. Tu étais plus discrète et taciturne. Tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis. A l'époque, je voyais ta sœur comme digne représentante de notre famille. Mais en réalité, ta sœur et ta mère avait décelé chez toi ce que j'avais tant de mal à voir, et ce que j'ai toujours du mal à voir.

Jack marqua un temps d'arrêt, volontaire, en sa qualité d'orateur :

─ Je t'ai toujours aimée Caroline, mais différemment d'elle. Le temps n'a pas guéri mes blessures, et je ne te mentirai pas : Elsa serait peut-être toujours en vie, si elle n'avait pas eu de petite sœur.

─ Vos paroles sont graves, Jack, intervint Lupin, voyant Caroline perdre les dernières couleurs qui animaient son beau visage.

Il se retourna, et dévisagea Remus de son air austère :

─ Ma fille me demande la vérité, ne vous en mêlez pas.

Le professeur Lupin avança instinctivement, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement. Mais le père n'était pas aussi docile que sa fille :

─ Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ici, Monsieur ? Vous êtes l'un des professeurs de ma fille ?

─ Je suis son professeur de DCFM, Remus Lupin.

Jack tournait autour de Remus, détaillant les pauvres habits du professeur de ses billes pénétrantes. Il avait le don de mettre ses interlocuteurs mal à l'aise, ce qui lui était très utile au moment d'interroger des criminels. D'ailleurs, Caroline n'osait imaginer la réaction de son père s'il apprenait que Remus connaissait Sirius Black, et sa capacité à se transformer en chien.

Malgré tout, la Serpentard savait ce que son père manigançait, en l'encerclant ainsi. Elle avait été élevée à bonne école, et tous deux se ressemblaient sur certains points. Elle incita son père à stopper son manège, sans succès. Heureusement, Jack était trop intelligent pour s'attaquer à la garde-robe de Remus, contrairement à Malefoy, qui s'en serait donné à cœur joie :

─ Ah, vous êtes donc le professeur chargé de la surveiller, Albus m'en a touché deux mots. Mais il me semble que ma fille a été victime d'un sortilège impardonnable récemment, où étiez-vous exactement ?

─ Caroline n'est pas la seule élève de cette école, Monsieur Dorm.

─ Oui, voilà, très juste. Alors que faîtes-vous ici ? Nous nous passerons de votre présence, Monsieur Lupin.

Caroline paniqua soudainement, et se dressa face à son père, la mine résolue :

─ C'est moi qui ait demandé au professeur Lupin de rester, alors il restera. Tu n'es pas au Ministère papa, ce n'est pas toi qui décide.

L'audace de la jeune femme surprit Jack, qui consentit à lâcher Remus du regard. Caroline souffla de soulagement, puis continua de son assurance retrouvée :

─ Cet homme, Edgard Morval, c'était le meilleur ami de maman non ?

Jack hocha la tête, grattant son menton doucement de sa main droite :

─ Effectivement. Après que Georges soit venu me parler, j'ai fait des recherches. Cet homme avait un frère, Edmund Morval.

─ Que lui est-il arrivé ?

─ Edmund a été assassiné, par ta mère.

La Serpentard s'insurgea :

─ Mais c'était le frère de son meilleur ami !

─ C'est Edgard qui a tué ta sœur, et c'est lui qui a influencé ta mère à se rallier au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais après avoir tué Claire, elle a ouvert les yeux et s'est rebellée, cherchant à atteindre Edgard, comme lui l'avait atteinte. Il l'avait manipulée. Alors ta mère a choisi de tuer son frère, la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui.

─ Et qu'est-ce que cela change ?

Caroline s'impatientait gravement.

─ Cet Edmund était un homme respectable, qui ne trempait pas dans des affaires de Mangemort. Il avait une femme aimante, ainsi qu'un enfant… _de ton âge_.

Quelque chose frappa Caroline à cet instant. _Morval_. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu, elle l'avait toujours pressenti. Se pouvait-il qu'elle l'ait déjà entendu durant son premier jour à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard ?

Nom d'une bouse de dragon, évidemment !

La pièce manquante du puzzle était enfin entre ses mains. Caroline s'en souvenait à présent. Ce jour-là, en échangeant leurs premiers Chocogrenouilles dans le Poudlard Express, le nom Morval était sorti de la bouche de l'un de ses amis. Et c'était bien la seule erreur qu'il avait commise jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

* * *

Whaou ! Voilà pour ce chapitre, dans les temps ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? C'est un de mes préférés, je ne sais pas pourquoi aha. D'ailleurs, le coupable, c'est pour le prochain. Peut-être que vous avez déjà deviné de qui il s'agit...

J'ai répondu aux reviews des invités sur le chapitre précédent, et je remercie **faolbee** , **lolahg** et **AddictDoctorWho** pour leurs reviews ! Toujours un grand plaisir de vous répondre et savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

Maintenant, le rythme des publications reprend son rythme initial (enfin les vacances !) et le prochain chapitre arrivera dans une semaine.

A très bientôt :)


	19. Chapitre 16 : Trahie

**Chapitre 16**

 **D** eux semaines après avoir reçu la visite de son père, Caroline broyait du noir. _Elle savait_. Et ce simple détail ruinait sa vie quotidienne à un mensonge insupportable. Elle savait. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien dit, et n'avait pas changé son comportement envers ses camarades. Elle voulait que le traitre n'en sache rien. Elle voulait gagner.

Cet après-midi-là, la Serpentard affronta des Détraqueurs, sous l'œil inquiet de son professeur de DCFM. C'était son dernier examen. Et dire que les ASPIC étaient arrivés comme un cheveu dans la soupe. Caroline avait révisé comme une désespérée durant ces quelques jours, évitant soigneusement Remus par la même occasion. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit, après que son père se soit en allé, avait considérablement mis à mal leur relation. La jeune femme s'en mordait les doigts à chaque seconde qui passaient, cruelles, en emportant tout sur leurs passages et ne laissant que des souvenirs craquelés. Le professeur Lupin était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Et elle avait tout gâché.

Elle ne le regarda pas, en entrant dans la salle où l'examen de DCFM devait avoir lieu. Il se tenait près de la porte, pour encourager ses élèves stressés jusqu'à la moelle. Pourtant, Caroline aurait pu distinguer cette lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Remus, si elle n'était pas aussi têtue. Cette lueur malicieuse et désireuse qui ne brillait que pour elle.

La jeune femme ressortit de la salle, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car elle avait confectionné la potion la plus médiocre que le professeur Rogue n'ait jamais vu. Les experts n'ont pas manqué de lui adresser un regard désobligeant, et malpoli.

─ Alors Caro, comment ça s'est passé ? Le professeur Lupin était très anxieux, rajouta Bianca de sa bonne humeur habituelle.

─ Mieux que les autres en tout cas, grimaça la Serpentard. Et arrête avec le professeur Lupin !

─ Tu devrais aller t'excuser pour ce que tu lui as dit…

─ Peut-être, mais il ne me laissera pas l'approcher, à moins que je ne l'emprisonne dans une salle.

Un sourire vicieux naquit aux coins des lèvres de Bianca. Caroline regretta instantanément ses paroles. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. La jeune femme secoua la tête lentement, une main renfermée sur son bouquin Moldu (la lecture Moldue l'aidait à se détendre). Bianca soupira, mais n'insista pas.

─ Percy n'a pas arrêté de venir me parler cette semaine, râla Blanche-Neige en regardant le Griffondor qui se pavanait devant une assemblée d'élèves exténués.

─ Vous finirez ensemble, j'en suis sûre.

Bianca fourra un coup de poing dans le livre de Caroline, qui s'en était servi pour se protéger.

─ Jamais de la vie, plutôt travailler chez Barjo et Beurk que de sortir avec cet abruti.

─ Tu n'aimes par Barjo et Beurk ? On trouve de chouettes choses là-bas, comme du poison pour droguer les gens…

─ C'est charmant.

Bianca fouina dans la poche de sa robe, et en sortit une mornille luisante. Elle la fit tourner entre ses doigts, jetant des coups d'œil de part et d'autre.

─ Et si on pariait Caro ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiétée par le ton inquisiteur de son amie. _Elle savait_.

─ Parier quoi ?

─ Tu le sais, j'en mettrais ma main à couper, siffla-t-elle tout bas.

Caroline écarquilla les yeux, et chercha de l'aide auprès de Percy. Mais ce dernier ne la regardait pas. Son regard effrayé n'échappait à personne, sauf à lui. Et dire que cet abruti était l'un de ses rares amis.

─ C'est bon, détends-toi Caro, aboya-t-elle en riant. Je ne vais pas te manger toute crue. Mais je parie que tu finiras avec le professeur Lupin à la fin de l'année…

La Serpentard se détendit aussitôt. Elle savait. Mais qui n'avait jamais eu de doute ? Était-ce raisonnable de douter de son père ? C'était un Auror de la trempe de Maugrey Fol Œil. Jack avait appris à ses côtés. C'était l'un des meilleurs à l'heure actuelle.

─ Et moi je crois qu'il va fuir, comme il l'a toujours fait.

Une douleur sournoise gonflait en elle, partant de sa poitrine et circulant dans tout son corps, n'épargnant rien sur son passage.

─ Arrête Caro, il t'adore, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Même Bastien, cet attardé, l'a remarqué.

─ Ce n'est pas suffisant qu'il m'adore Bianca, ça ne le sera jamais d'ailleurs.

─ Tu broierais moins du noir si tu allais simplement t'excuser, lui reprocha-t-elle vainement.

Caroline leva la tête en direction de Remus, qui se tenait toujours près de la porte, encourageant les derniers élèves. Cet homme avait fait chaviré son petit cœur noir, alors qu'à priori, il ne possédait aucune des qualités que Caroline convoitait. La vie réservait parfois de surprises, et Remus en était assurément une. Allait-elle regretter si elle le laissait s'en aller, sans d'autres explications ? Son cœur se contracta à l'idée de ne plus jamais lui parler. Elle l'aimait trop à présent pour qu'il brise le cœur aussi facilement.

─ Viens Caro, on va se chercher à manger dans la Grande Salle, et on va se balader vers la berge du Lac Noir.

Bianca attira Caroline, et toutes deux marchèrent tranquillement dans les allées vides du Château. Tout le monde était dehors, pour profiter de la chaleur presque estivale de cet après-midi de révisions (la plupart des élèves avaient encore un examen le lendemain). Elles s'emparèrent de plusieurs petits pains sucrés, et ressortir en rigolant de la Grande Salle. Caroline avait retrouvé ce sourire qui lui avait cruellement manqué ces derniers mois. Car elle savait. Et elle ferait tout pour piéger son bourreau.

─ Salut Caroline, souffla une voix à côté d'elle.

Elle ne l'avait pas vue, pourtant Celia était assise sur l'un des murets accolés à la cour intérieur du Château. Son air vulnérable fit regretter à Caroline de l'avoir traitée aussi méchamment. Celia était trop jeune pour être coupable. Quant à cette question de farce, elle ne lui en tenait plus rigueur (néanmoins, elle l'aurait forcée à manger des Veracrasses deux ans plus tôt). De plus, Bastien avait été dupé, mais par quelqu'un d'autre.

─ Salut Celia, lui sourit-elle.

─ J'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés, et je voulais encore m'excuser pour cette « farce » …

Elle jeta un regard furtif à Bianca, qui la fixait férocement. Blanche-neige ne savait pas que Caroline avait été informée de son implication dans cette histoire. Cette dernière fit comme de rien, et répondit dans un élan de bonté (satané Remus !) :

─ Ce n'est rien, j'espère que tu obtiendras tes BUSES, tu es plutôt chouette comme fille.

Ce compliment avait eu de la peine à sortir de sa bouche, et Caroline eut l'air constipée en crachant ces quelques mots, tout en plissant les yeux, légèrement répugnée d'elle-même (le cœur y était au moins). Bianca ricanait doucement sur sa droite, constatant l'énorme changement qu'avait opéré Remus sur sa meilleure amie. Il l'avait rendue meilleure et sensible aux autres, sans pour autant la délester de sa mauvaise foi légendaire. Elle le remercierait à l'occasion pour cet exploit.

─ Eh bien, nous allons y aller, intervint Blanche-Neige.

Celia hocha la tête humblement, et fixa la main de Caroline, qui s'avançait dans sa direction. La Poufsouffle sourit, ses pommettes s'enflammant, et serra cet accord silencieux que lui offrait la Serpentard. Elles étaient peut-être amies, en fin de compte.

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent Celia, et par la mère occasion le Château. Alors qu'elles empruntaient le chemin menant au Lac Noir, Bianca aperçut Daryl à l'autre bout du parc.

─ Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, attends-moi ici Caro.

Elle courut en direction de Daryl, posant un lapin à Caroline. La jeune femme s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche, caressant les brins qui la chatouillaient délicieusement. Son esprit transformait déjà cette douce pelouse en un homme couché dans un lit, aux draps de soie : Remus, dans son plus simple appareil. Elle en rêvait la nuit, et n'avait jamais osé le lui dire. Elle ria toute seule en imaginait la tête de son professeur s'il entendait parler de ses rêves érotiques.

Soudainement, un objet pointu se planta dans son dos, sans pour autant traverser sa robe de sorcier. C'était une baguette magique. Une terreur sans nom l'envahit, quand la voix rauque d'un inconnu résonna à ses oreilles, dans un souffle :

─ Ne crie pas, ne fais pas de mouvements brusques. Sinon tu y passes.

Caroline hocha lentement la tête, terrifiée jusqu'au bout des ongles. Personne ne la voyait depuis sa position, à la lisière de la forêt.

─ Tu vas te lever, et t'engouffrer dans la forêt sans un mot Caroline. Tu ne t'arrêteras pas de marcher tant que je ne te l'aurais pas ordonné.

Le ton autoritaire de l'homme lui indiquait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à lui désobéir. Caroline enclencha ses articulations, et suivit les conseils de cet inconnu. Elle espérait que Bianca remarquerait rapidement son absence. L'étranger l'emmena très profondément dans la forêt, masquant leurs traces avec une facilité déconcertante. Personne ne les retrouverait à présent ; Caroline paniquait réellement. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était presque la fin de l'année. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser avoir aussi bêtement ?

Au bout d'un certain temps, il lui ordonna de s'arrêter. Caroline put enfin se retourner et confronter son ravisseur. Elle le reconnut sans mal, malgré le teint maladif qu'il arborait aujourd'hui. Edgard Morval avait vieilli, en comparaison des photos qui défilaient dans le Ministère. Caroline avala sa salive difficilement, tétanisée par la peur. Il se tenait sous la cime des arbres, à deux mètres de sa proie.

─ Alors Caroline, qu'en dis-tu ?

Une goutte de sueur longea sa carotide. Caroline s'arma de patience, pour formuler une phrase cohérente, sans bafouiller :

─ Je ne comprends pas.

Edgard éclata de rire. Ce son insupportable aux oreilles de Caroline fit échos à l'un de ses souvenirs les plus anciens. Elle l'avait déjà entendu, ce rire sortit tout droit de l'Enfer. Edgard venait au Manoir, au temps où il faisait encore bon de vivre chez les Sorciers. Sa maman l'invitait souvent.

─ Allons, tu es intelligente, Caroline. Tu es la fille de Jack après tout. Ce vieux roublard ne lâche jamais rien. J'ai eu un mal fou à sortir de ses radars, ses contacts sont partout. De vraies plaies.

─ Vous avez tué ma sœur.

─ Et je t'aurais tué toi, si j'en avais eu l'occasion. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait _exigé_ , après que ta mère nous ait trahi. Mais ton père te protégeait, tout comme cet ivrogne.

Caroline garda le silence. Que répondre à quelqu'un qui voulait te tuer ? Non, ne faîtes pas ça ? La Serpentard fixa Edgard de sa mine translucide. Ses joues creusées et ses cheveux noir corbeau n'embellissaient pas son visage marqué de rides. Il n'avait pas dû passer de belles années, depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été déchu. Une sombre folie semblait se profiler au fond de ses yeux globuleux. Il était certainement devenu fou, pour tenter de la tuer à Poudlard.

─ J'ai bien cru que nous n'arriverions pas à t'enlever en début d'année. Cet ivrogne est une vraie plaie, lui-aussi.

 _Nous_. La jeune femme resserra le poing, ravivée par la douleur de la trahison. Pourquoi sa mère s'était alliée à lui ? Comment avait-elle pu préférer cet homme à sa famille ? Car Caroline avait compris que sa mère avait suivi Edgard, simplement parce qu'elle l'aimait. Cette idée la mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise. S'était-il passé quelque chose entre eux ? La jeune femme était dégoûtée, au simple fait d'y penser.

─ Vous aviez un complice.

─ Et tu sais de qui il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua-t-il posément.

Cette assurance désobligeante fit perdre pied à Caroline. Elle baissa les yeux, cachant les émotions qui s'emparaient de son visage pâle. Edgard s'approcha d'elle, dansant presque sur la pointe des pieds.

─ Je n'aurais pas pu réussir seul, si je n'avais pas eu ma merveilleuse nièce à mes côtés.

─ Pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle, désarçonnée.

─ Parce que je voulais te voir souffrir. Je voulais que tu te sentes seule. Comme moi, après que ta mère ait tué mon frère.

Le passé la rattrapait encore aujourd'hui, alors que Caroline avait voué une énergie colossale pour s'en écarter. Était-il amer qu'elle ait tué son frère ou parce qu'elle l'avait trahi ? Cette question s'insinuait malgré elle dans son esprit.

─ Elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant…

Caroline ferma les yeux, dans un élan de refoulement vain. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de la confronter à présent. La jeune femme rouvrit alors ses paupières, fixant Edgard d'un air vaincu. Un visage familier émergea du dos de ce dernier, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Comment pouvait-elle jouer la comédie aussi bien ? Caroline la dévisageait, impassible, de ses sombres prunelles. Les longs cheveux bruns de son amie étaient noués en une tresse, mais rien n'avait changé dans son allure studieuse. Même ses yeux bleus, qui l'avaient contemplée durant toutes ces années, la regardaient aussi joyeusement qu'avant.

─ Salut Caro, chantonna-t-elle.

Caroline ne répondit pas, trop blessée pour formuler ne serait-ce qu'un sarcasme. Les mots n'avaient plus de sens dans sa bouche. Quelque chose avait changé, au plus profond de son âme. C'était simple, Elly avait anéanti leur amitié.

ooo

 _Caroline ouvrit légèrement la bouche, et humecta ses lèvres du bout de la langue. Elle avait la bouche sèche, anxieuse et excitée à la fois. La Serpentard connaissait enfin le coupable, et bien qu'elle sût qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses amis, la vérité fut terriblement blessante._

 _─ L'une de tes amies s'appelle Elly Brandwick, non ?_

 _La jeune femme frissonna brusquement. Son amie, aux longs cheveux bruns et au teint frais comme la pêche, avait été la coupable idéale, et Caroline avait refusé de le croire. Percy n'était peut-être pas si stupide en fin de compte._

 _─ Sa mère s'est remariée, il me semble._

 _Son père continuait à parler, n'accordant que peu d'importance aux états d'âme de sa fille. Caroline répondit, d'une voix étriquée :_

 _─ Oui, c'était avant qu'elle n'entre à Poudlard. Elle nous en a parlé le premier jour._

 _─ D'après les dossiers du Ministère, Elly a été adoptée par Charles Brandwick. En conséquence, elle ne porte plus le nom de son père biologique._

 _Caroline crut qu'un hippogriffe lui tombait dessus._

 _─ Elle s'appelait Elly Morval, fille d'Edmund Morval, et nièce d'Edgard Morval._

 _Caroline ne bougeait pas, stoïque, encaissant la nouvelle comme elle le faisait toujours. En silence. Car il n'impliquait pas de révélations extravagantes, ni même de questions gênantes. La Serpentard le trouvait reposant._

 _─ Tu as parlé d'un complice ? Proche de toi ? La question ne se pose plus Caroline._

 _Jack lui offrit l'un de ses plus doux regards, sans pouvoir réchauffer le corps froid de sa fille. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Un simple sourire ne suffisait pas à taire sa peine. Mais il ne le comprenait pas. Il n'était pas de ce genre, après tout._

 _─ Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? demanda Remus._

 _─ Elle voulait punir Caroline, à mon avis. C'est en quelque sorte à cause d'elle que son père biologique est mort, ou du moins, elle doit le penser, compléta Georges le moins abruptement possible._

 _─ Mais elle apprécie Charles pourtant, rajouta Caroline, aussi transparente que Nick-Quasi-sans-tête._

 _─ C'est un sang-mêlé Caroline, et pour une famille de Sang-Pur comme celle d'Elly, c'est pire que tout. Quoi que tu dises, rien ne valait plus que son père biologique._

 _─ Vous délirez complétement, tous._

 _Caroline réfutait tout en bloc. C'était de la folie. Elly ne l'aurait jamais fait souffrir, c'était son amie. Un sortilège Doloris, ce n'était pas possible, même dans le « meilleur » best seller de Gilderoy Lockhart. Elly n'aurait jamais eu assez de haine envers elle pour réussir à produire une telle magie._

 _─ Caroline, l'appela Remus._

 _Elle ne se retourna pas sur celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Après tout, personne ne savait. Et personne ne devait savoir. La Serpentard ne pouvait croire qu'Elly ait fait une chose pareille. C'était son amie. Depuis le premier jour._

 _─ Je dois y aller. Georges, suis-moi._

 _Georges regardait Caroline avec compassion. En passant près de sa protégée, il la réconforta d'une main forte, encerclant son épaule tremblotante. Mais elle n'avait pas oublié ce regard dégoûté qu'il lui avait octroyé, en lui annonçant que sa mère avait tué Claire. Alors Caroline retira son épaule vivement, et recula de quelques pas. Georges était dérouté d'être rejeté ainsi. Après tout, Jack n'avait jamais su trouver les bons gestes, les bonnes paroles pour sa fille. Il restait incroyablement froid, sans aucune émotion dessinant son visage de marbre. Elle devait être habituée à ne recevoir aucune marque d'affection._

 _─ Georges, répéta-t-il froidement. On se verra à la fin de ton année, Caroline. Monsieur Lupin, je compte sur vous pour garder un œil sur ma fille._

 _Remus acquiesça poliment de la tête. Georges accompagna Jack, le visage tombant de fatigue. Il était en paix à présent, mais si épuisé. Avait-il encore la force d'affronter les années de solitude qui l'attendaient ? Caroline le regarda s'en aller, le cœur serré, malgré son attitude revancharde. Jack et Georges disparurent du bureau du Directeur, et Caroline restait plantée là. Le monde s'écroulait peu à peu autour d'elle. Si Elly avait en effet une raison de lui en vouloir pour la mort de son père biologique, elle en aurait aussi une : elle s'était alliée au meurtrier de sa sœur. Caroline serra les poings, tranchant sa paume de ses ongles, laissant un mince filet de sang s'en échapper._

 _─ Que dois-je faire maintenant ? La confronter ou me taire ?_

 _La voix de Caroline n'était plus qu'un murmure dans la nuit. Remus s'autorisa à faire quelques pas pour s'approcher d'elle, à présent qu'ils étaient seuls. La jeune femme haussa les épaules, prise d'un fou-rire nerveux :_

 _─ Ma mère était une traitresse, qui a tué ma sœur et Claire, Elly m'a lancé un Sortilège Doloris pour venger une carcasse et l'homme que j'aime ne peut même pas me toucher !_

 _Elle se retourna sur son professeur, qui la contemplait, médusé. Jamais elle n'avait exprimé aussi clairement qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle était incroyablement frustrée de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser à sa guise._

 _─ N'est-ce pas drôle, professeur ? Allez riez ! Ou bien est-ce que votre maladie vous en empêche ? Et dire que je suis tombée amoureuse d'un Loup-garou ! Pourrais-je tomber encore plus bas ?_

 _Il la fit taire, précipitamment. Ses bras encerclèrent la jeune femme doucement, allumant un feu au creux de son estomac. Il plongea ses mains dans les cheveux dorés de Caroline, tout en la dévisageant de ses prunelles chocolat si brillantes et meurtries. Il se doutait que Caroline savait pour sa nature, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle s'en serve pour le blesser. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, frôlant sa peau veloutée de ses lèvres, qui étaient effectivement aussi douces qu'elle l'avait espéré. L'effet fut radical. Elle se détendit à son contact, une larme perlant enfin au coin de son œil droit. Remus retira ses lèvres de son front, et voulut s'écarter, mais Caroline le retint fermement par les poignets._

 _─ Pardonnez-moi, chuchota-t-elle dans le creux de son épaule._

 _Remus resserra son étreinte, et lâcha un soupir résigné. Même la parole prononcée avec le plus sincère des rires, gardait toujours un fond de vérité. Et sans attendre, il la délaissa et quitta le bureau sans un regard pour elle. Il lui pardonnerait peut-être, mais la cicatrice qu'il couvait au fond de lui s'était rouverte, et déversait des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier._

ooo

Elly s'avança, et releva le menton de Caroline d'un geste appliqué. La Serpentard voulut mordre sa main, mais elle était toujours paralysée par cette peur ingérable. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Dans les histoires Moldues, soit un preux chevalier viendrait à sa rescousse au dernier moment, soit elle finirait sur le sol, tuée de sang-froid. A réfléchir, elle préférait que le professeur Lupin la sauve des griffes de ses ravisseurs, mais il était peu probable que cette vision réconfortante n'arrive.

─ Allons Caro, ne fais pas cette tête, tu as la chance d'être encore vivante.

Pour combien de temps encore ? se dit-elle, en foudroyant Elly du regard. Cette dernière lui confia, en gigotant sa baguette magique :

─ Je me suis appliquée à ce que tu croies que tout le monde en avait contre toi. Comme dans ces livres de _Moldus_ que tu traînes tout le temps, cracha-t-elle. D'abord, ce stupide Bastien, qui a cru bon de me croire quand je lui ai dit qu'une potion serait le meilleur moyen pour te récupérer. Il était désespéré, ricana-t-elle. Je lui ai alors donnée une fiole, et il l'a glissé dans ton premier verre, le jour de cette fête.

Alors Bastien s'était lui-aussi fait avoir par la princesse des glaces. Caroline regretta amèrement d'avoir soupçonné Bianca et Celia, alors que la vérité se cachait sous son nez. Bon sang, Percy avait raison, et ce détail l'énervait encore plus.

─ C'est moi qui t'ait envoyé dans le forêt Interdite, sous le sortilège de l'Imperium. C'est moi qui était dans l'ombre à te guetter.

Elly força Caroline à reculer, sa baguette pointée sur elle, avec la folle envie de réduire son corps en poussière. La Serpentard finit par demander :

─ Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ?

Pourquoi donc les criminels racontaient-ils leur plan avant de tuer leurs victimes ? Caroline pensait qu'elle avait une chance de s'enfuir. Elly relâchait son attention. Et sa baguette était toujours sagement cachée dans sa poche. Un seul sort, et elle pourrait prendre suffisamment d'avance pour quitter les bois avant qu'ils ne la rattrapent.

─ Je n'avais pas prévu que tu te rapproches de notre nouveau professeur de DFCM. Toi qui était si insociable. Le professeur Lupin m'a causé des ennuis, je ne pouvais plus agir librement. Il te surveillait de près, et de loin. Je n'ai pas pu te faire souffrir comme je l'avais prévu, raya-t-elle.

Elly se déconcentrait de plus en plus, à mesure que la colère influait en elle :

─ C'est moi qui ait soufflé à Bastien que quelque chose se tramait entre vous. Et c'est là qu'il a commencé à vous observer. Mais il n'a pas été assez rapide, rajouta-t-elle revêche. Les semaines s'étaient déjà bien écoulées avant qu'il ne se décide à parler aux professeurs. Et ce crétin n'a même pas été capable de prouver quoi que ce soit, alors que j'avais des dizaines de preuves accablantes, tonna-t-elle. Si ce cher professeur n'avait plus eu le droit de t'approcher, j'aurais pu achever mon œuvre.

─ Ton œuvre ?

─ Accrocher ta tête à l'entrée du Château.

Cette annonce choquante piqua la Serpentard au vif. Elle n'avait aucune intention de laisser sa tête orner Poudlard.

─ Ils auraient su que c'était toi.

─ Qui penses-tu qu'ils croiraient ? La pauvre meilleure amie, qui n'a pas choisi sa famille, ou Sirius Black ?

Alors elle voulait faire porter le chapeau au prisonnier d'Azkaban. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas à ce détail. Caroline détectait le relâchement soudain d'Elly. Profitant qu'elle se soit retournée, la Serpentard empoigna sa baguette, et en l'espace d'une seconde, lança un sort de stupéfixion sur ses deux ravisseurs. Miraculeusement, elle toucha ses deux cibles, et sans plus attendre, elle entama le plus long sprint de sa vie.

Caroline courait à vive allure, évitant les arbres et sautant par-dessus les grosses racines. Elle était à bout de souffle, mais entrevoyait la lumière perçant la végétation de la forêt interdite. Avant de pouvoir crier victoire, elle heurta brusquement un obstacle moelleux. Son cœur battait à un rythme affolé ; elle espérait croiser le visage séduisant de Remus. Caroline releva la tête, mais ce n'était pas lui. Celia la regardait, avec une mine des plus surprises.

─ Je suis soulagée de te voir, déclara la Serpentard en reprenant son souffle.

─ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'exclama Celia, légèrement paniquée.

─ Je te raconterai plus tard, mais il faut qu'on y aille !

Et Caroline comprit. Que pouvait bien faire Celia ici, dans la forêt, alors personne ne s'y introduisait, et encore moins durant les examens ? La coïncidence était trop évidente. Se serait-elle trompée sur elle ? Caroline avança d'un pas, pour sortir des bois, avant que Celia ne brandisse sa baguette à la hauteur de son visage.

─ Je crois que tu n'iras pas plus loin aujourd'hui, Caroline.

Le visage de Celia devint aussi machiavélique que celui d'Elly. Elle s'était faite avoir en beauté. Caroline ne bougea pas, lorgnant le bout de la baguette qui se baladait sur sa jugulaire.

─ Pauvre Caroline, je commençais à t'apprécier, tu sais.

─ Tu m'as piégée.

─ Bianca ne m'a jamais demandé de payer Anrick Lester, que crois-tu ? Elle n'avait même pas idée que tu la soupçonnais.

Caroline se sentit extrêmement stupide. Si elle lui en avait parlé, tout serait devenu clair. Et qu'avaient-ils tous à lui révéler leur complot ? Elle désirait que tout ceci s'arrête, et qu'elle retrouve le confort des appartements de son professeur.

─ C'est moi qui t'ait torturée la nuit où l'on t'a enlevée. Tu as crié, longtemps, et puis nous t'avons effacé la mémoire, chuchota-t-elle mesquinement.

Devant le regard incrédule de Caroline, Celia poursuivit :

─ Tes deux amis, Bianca et Daryl, n'auraient pas pu t'enlever, ils étaient aux Trois-Balais. Et quand elle est rentrée prévenir ton _cher_ Lupin, Elly était déjà arrivée. Elle n'était pas suspecte, et ne l'a jamais vraiment été pour toi. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que ce garçon que tu aimais était notre professeur de DFCM. Qu'elle drôle d'idée, ria-t-elle.

Caroline en fut vexée, contre toute attente. Mais la priorité était de gagner du temps :

─ Pourquoi toi ? Je connais leur mobile, mais pas le tien.

Elle était proche de la lisière de la forêt, et si quelqu'un la recherchait, cette personne la trouverait plus aisément ici qu'au milieu de la forêt.

─ Ton cher père n'a pas trouvé le lien qui me reliait à eux ? Je suis déçue.

Sa déception fit rapidement place à un sourire carnassier :

─ Mon plan se déroule comme prévu. A la fin de la journée, je serais la _seule_ survivante. Toi, tu seras morte, car je n'avais pas pu te protéger d'Elly et Edgard. Ils me croiront tous, surtout après ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, devant Bianca.

Caroline fulminait intérieurement. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?

─ Tu n'arriveras jamais à les tuer.

─ Tu crois ? siffla-t-elle. J'ai toujours été la fille dans l'ombre, née à cause d'un père infidèle. Ce dernier est mort, et ma mère m'a abandonnée. J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat, je ne connaissais rien de ma famille. Je vivais l'Enfer. Puis, je suis entrée à Poudlard et ma vie a changé. C'était plus supportable, mais je ne savais toujours pas qui j'étais. Puis, l'été dernier, Edgard est venu me rendre visite. « Ma seule famille restante », comme il disait. J'étais la fille cachée de son frère, celle née d'une femme qu'il n'aimait pas.

Une colère sans nom déforma ses traits :

─ Alors qu'Elly a grandi dans une famille aimante, avec une mère et un beau-père… et elle ose se plaindre que son père est mort ? C'est moi qui devrait m'en plaindre, c'était aussi mon père ! Et Edgard, il croit qu'il est le seul à avoir perdu un membre de sa famille ? Il me répugne, c'est de sa faute s'il est mort ! Ils ne méritent pas cette vengeance ! Elle est à moi !

Celia était hors d'elle, et criait à travers les bois. Caroline espérait secrètement qu'elle ait ameuté des curieux. Mais personne n'avait l'air de vouloir la délivrer de ce mauvais pas. Celia leva sa baguette, et prononça sans trembler :

─ Endoloris.

Caroline se tordit instantanément de douleur. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, seule la douleur pénétrait son esprit. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Un éclat de lumière toucha Celia de plein fouet, délivrant Caroline de son sortilège. La Serpentard détourna la tête difficilement, et perçut la masse noire qui se précipitait dans leur direction. Un autre éclat jaillit, alors que des mains glacées vinrent se poser sur ses joues :

─ Dépêche-toi, Caroline.

Daryl empoigna alors son épaule, et l'aida à se relever. Georges repoussait Celia avec facilité, bientôt rejoint par Bianca dont la chevelure se débattait dans les airs. Ils ne voulaient pas la blesser, et réussirent à l'immobiliser au bout de quelques secondes. Caroline était soulagée, Celia avait été neutralisée. Tous se détendirent immédiatement, laissant l'adrénaline s'échapper de leurs membres engourdis.

C'était une grave erreur.

Daryl encercla la taille de Caroline, voulut l'aider à marcher en direction de Georges et Bianca, quand une voix déchirante hurla à travers le bois :

─ Avada Kedavra !

Un corps tomba à terre lourdement. Caroline eut le souffle coupé, accrochée à Daryl, qui la tenait fermement dans ses bras. Que s'était-il passé ? Quelqu'un gisait sur le sol. Mais ce n'était pas Celia. L'horreur avait frappé une nouvelle fois… et une âme avait quitté le monde des mortels.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre tant attendu ! Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres, jusqu'à la fin de Poudlard. Alors, pas déçu de ce dénouement ? Et qui n'a pas eu de chance à la fin ? Si jamais vous me laissez un gentil commentaire (ce que j'apprécie vraiment !), ne mentionnez pas trop les éléments de ce chapitre, histoire de ne pas révéler l'intrigue aux personnes qui voudraient lire cette petite histoire... si y en a aha!

Merci beaucoup à **faolbee** , **AddictDoctorWho** , **Polugritiya** , **Lizziana** (J'ai posté le plus vite que je pouvais aha ! Tu n'aimes vraiment pas Bastien, pourtant il y plein de qualité.. aha ;) Et tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Remus est le meilleur ! Le père de Caroline peut paraître implacable, mais je t'assure qu'il a d'autres facettes... Alors ce coupable ? Merci à toi !), **Lu** (Passionnée ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ta review m'a fait ultra plaisir et ce chapitre comblera tes attentes j'espère ! Je mijote cette "fin" depuis des mois !) et **Mlanie** (coucou ! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi ! Il y a encore un peu de suspense à la fin...) ! J'adore avoir vos retours :)

A bientôt pour la suite, qui sera là d'ici une semaine ! Bonne semaine ! :)


	20. Chapitre 17 : Enflammée

_Blaise Cendrars – « Vivez, ah ! Vivez donc, et qu'importe la suite ! N'ayez pas de remords. Vous n'êtes pas Juge. »_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

 **G** eorges gisait à terre, la mine paisible, comme si rien ne s'était passer. Et peut-être qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Caroline cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, espérant qu'il se relèverait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais ce n'était pas une farce, cette fois-ci.

Il était mort.

Elle sentit une angoisse dévorante affoler son petit cœur. Qui avait tué Georges ? Son regard se posa aussitôt sur Celia, dans un réflexe regrettable. Elle gisait au sol, elle-aussi. Une main se refermait sur son visage à la peau mate, déformant ses traits avec force, dans le seul but de la punir.

Mais elle n'était pas morte.

Bianca s'était redressée, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, salies par de la terre. Sa baguette pointait Elly, penchée au-dessus de Celia, un air courroucé ayant dérangé son visage angélique. C'était elle qui avait osé lancer un sortilège de mort sur le vieux Monsieur Crowney.

Personne ne parlait, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Elly ensorcela le corps de sa cadette, et la força à se relever. Bianca ne bougeait pas, les mains tremblantes, alors que les sœurs s'éloignaient à pas tranquille. Elly se retourna finalement, avant de disparaitre :

─ Ne crois pas que ce soit terminé Caroline, rien ne l'est jamais.

Caroline ne regardait pas sa vielle amie, craignant d'être encore plus mal qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle désirait se révolter contre le monde entier. Tout ceci n'était pas réel à ses yeux. Tout ceci était aussi réel que ses hallucinations. La jeune femme serra les poings, à genoux sur le sol, déversant de petites larmes discrètes. Bianca s'approcha d'elle, mais aucune parole ne pouvait réconforter la Serpentard. Un chagrin aussi profond ne pouvait être guéri, ni même soulagé avec de simples mots, contrairement au romans Moldus qu'avaient dévorés la jeune femme.

Couchée par-dessus le corps de Georges, elle pleurait, à la hauteur de l'amour qu'elle lui avait porté. Contrairement à ce qu'Elly avait dit, c'était fini. Caroline avait déjà perdu.

.

Elle se retrouva dans le parc du Château, un instant plus tard. Elle n'aurait pu dire combien de temps elle avait marché. Peut-être une minute, peut-être une heure. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était que Georges n'aurait plus l'occasion de se dresser contre le temps. Son corps commençait déjà à se décomposer, de l'intérieur, et rien ne l'empêcherait. Bianca tenait la main de Daryl, serrées l'un contre l'autre. C'était fini. Le tableau de Caroline s'était peint d'un drame, et l'ambiance n'en était que plus morose. La Serpentard ne s'arrêta pas de marcher, et son chemin la mena au fin fond des cachots, dans son dortoir. Elle s'assit sur son lit, ôta sa robe crasseuse, et se coucha sur le côté.

Georges.

C'était lui qui lui avait offert son premier bouquin Moldu. Ils étaient dans une rues de Londres, avec son père, Claire et Elsa. Caroline ne connaissait rien des Moldus, en ce temps-là, mis à part les rares histoires que Jack lui avait contées (elle appréciait tout particulièrement les contes des frères Grimm). Personne ne s'intéressait vraiment à ces gens ordinaires. Sauf sa grand-mère et Georges.

.

 _─ Caroline, dépêche-toi !_

 _Elsa appelait sa sœur, qui maintenait ses prunelles soigneusement rivées sur la vitrine d'une boutique Moldue. Des centaines de livres s'entassaient joyeusement devant elle. Caroline était à la fois émerveillée, et fascinée._

 _─ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _Sa sœur s'était rapprochée, et avait posé les mains sur ses épaules. Caroline souffla tout bas, comme un secret qui ne devait pas être révélé :_

 _─ Est-ce que les Moldus lisent autant ?_

 _─ Oui, je pense._

 _─ Mais que lisent-ils ? Ils ne connaissent pas la magie…_

 _Caroline se demandait réellement de quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler, ces bouquins. Les Moldus n'avaient rien de magique dans leur quotidien. Leur vie était ennuyeuse, aux yeux de la petite fille._

 _─ D'histoires, et d'autres. Il n'y a pas que la magie, Caro._

 _─ Comme les Contes que papa me lit ?_

 _─ Si tu veux. Allez viens, il ne va pas être content si nous nous éloignons trop. Et ne perds pas ton temps avec ces Moldus, tu entreras à Poudlard et tu étudieras la magie, comme moi, sourit-elle._

 _Elsa avait un beau sourire. Son visage solaire rayonnait, avec les longs cheveux blonds cendrés qui encadraient son visage ovale. Elle avait les yeux clairs, comme leur mère. C'était une jolie fille. Caroline hocha la tête, éblouie par la mine chaleureuse de sa sœur, et elles rejoignirent le petit groupe de tête en courant. Caroline tira sur le bras de son père, un grand sourire aux lèvres :_

 _─ Papa, papa, est-ce qu'on pourrait acheter un nouveau livre Moldu ?_

 _Elsa lança un regard désapprobateur à sa petite sœur, mais finit par sourire d'un air résigné. Elle ressemblait vraiment à leur mère._

 _─ Arrête tes enfantillages Caroline, si tu veux apprendre à lire, nous utiliserons les livres de ta sœur. La lecture de ces bouquins fantaisistes ne t'aidera en rien._

 _Caroline fut très déçue, et lâcha la manche de son père immédiatement. Elle marcha la tête baissée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une petite auberge où s'assoir pour boire un chocolat chaud. Caroline prit place à côté de Claire, toujours aussi attristée. Ce petit air abattu n'échappa pas à Monsieur Crowney._

 _─ Je m'excuse Jack, j'ai oublié que j'avais une commission à faire._

 _Georges les laissa seuls une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Quand il revint, Jack paya l'addition et le groupe rentra au Manoir hâtivement. Caroline traînait les pieds, mais son père avait d'autres soucis pour le remarquer. Il ne savait pas, que ce jour-là, elle avait désiré ce livre plus que tout au monde. Avant de franchir la porte d'entrée, Gorges appela Caroline discrètement. Elle descendit le perron, et se planta face à lui, son visage taciturne le fixant cruellement._

 _─ Tiens._

 _Il sortit un livre de sa poche, qui paraissait pourtant trop petite pour le contenir. Caroline écarquilla les yeux._

 _─ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _─ Un livre Moldu, sourit-il. C'est le premier que j'ai lu, quand j'avais ton âge. J'ai cru comprendre que ça pourrait t'intéresser._

 _Caroline prit le livre, des étoiles pleins les yeux, avant de rétorquer :_

 _─ En quoi les Moldus seraient intéressants ?_

 _Gorges soupira doucement, et ôta son chapeau, pour le place contre sa poitrine. Parfois, Caroline jalousait Claire ; son père était l'exact opposé du sien. Peu d'enfants auraient préféré Jack à Georges._

 _─ Caroline, nous n'avons pas besoin de magie pour vivre des aventures extraordinaires, comme ton père t'en lit le soir. Les Moldus possèdent le droit de rêver à un monde où la magie changerait tout. Et toi tu sais bien, que la magie n'est pas aussi belle qu'elle le prétend. Sinon pourquoi tous ces gens mourraient ?_

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déjà recueilli de nombreux adeptes. Le nombre de morts augmentaient tous les jours, sous les yeux innocents de la petite fille._

 _─ Les Moldus paraissent vivre simplement pour toi, mais ils ont créé des choses merveilleuses, que nous n'aurions jamais eu l'occasion de découvrir sans eux._

 _Une curiosité sans faille naquit dans le cœur de Caroline, qui buvait les paroles de Georges avidement. Elle avait envie de découvrir ces fameuses choses qu'ils avaient créés. Et c'était ce qu'elle s'emploierait à faire dans le futur._

 _─ Leur vie n'est pas inintéressante, crois-moi. Tu pourras le comprendre, quand tu seras plus grande._

 _─ Alors pourquoi cherchent-ils à les tuer ?_

 _Caroline frissonna en pensant à ces hommes et femmes masquées, qui tuaient par le compte de ce Seigneur des Ténèbres. La magie noire détruisait le monde des Sorciers, et de son jeune âge, Caroline n'arrivait pas à en comprendre la raison._

 _─ Parce qu'ils sont justement différents. Parfois les choses ne sont pas aisées à comprendre Caroline. Certaines personnes n'ont pas pris la peine de s'intéresser à eux, et voilà le résultat._

 _Georges remarqua que le visage de Caroline s'était renfermé, et affichait ce petit air taciturne que Jack détestait. Il continua, en pointant l'objet qu'elle tenait dans ses petites mains :_

 _─ Alors je te conseille de t'intéresser à eux, en commençant par ce bouquin, souffla Georges avec malice._

 _._

Caroline sourit, en se remémorant ce jour-là, qui était l'un des plus beaux de sa vie. Georges avait été l'un des premiers à lui apprendre à lire, et lui avait transmis son respect des Moldus. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus ici, à la surveiller, la jeune femme regretta toutes ces années passées à le craindre. Le temps et ses facéties changeaient les gens, les marquant de drames et de bonheur. Mais qu'avait-il à offrir, quand il ne restait plus personne pour l'affronter ? Le temps serait seul, et n'aurait aucune raison d'exister. Et si nous étions seuls, sans avoir à subir les effets du temps, la vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. Caroline ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être effrayée par cette force invisible.

─ Caro, tu as de la visite.

Bianca se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, désolée, cachant le fameux invité dans son dos. Caroline était prête à les chasser, tous les deux, quand elle reconnut ce visage étrangement familier qui la regardait d'une douceur rassurante. Remus s'était avancé au centre de la pièce, les mains dans les poches, entièrement dédié à Caroline. Elle ne bougea pas, toujours couchée sur le flan, regardant son professeur s'assoir sur le bord de son lit, près de sa figure barbouillée.

─ Je… vous laisse, déclara Bianca, avant de quitter le dortoir.

Remus hésitait, se livrant un véritable combat intérieur. Elle était vulnérable, et il savait qu'elle apprécierait sûrement un geste chaleureux de sa part. Remus finit par poser sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, faisant violence à sa morale, et caressa sa chevelure dorée délicatement, en ramenant quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles. Caroline ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation de sa main contre sa peau.

─ Bianca m'a tout raconté, le professeur Dumbledore s'est rendu personnellement dans les bois, avec votre père.

Le regard vitreux de la Serpentard baignait dans un océan lointain, trop lointain pour que quiconque puisse l'y déranger.

─ J'ai perdu professeur, murmura-t-elle. Elles ont gagné.

─ Vous êtes encore là Caroline.

La jeune femme se recroquevilla sur elle-même, genoux contre poitrine, pourtant détendue au contact de Remus. Elle avait encore une épreuve à affronter, pour être en paix avec elle-même :

─ Je suis désolé, professeur, pour ce que je vous ai dit.

Elle avait peur qu'il n'enlève sa main, et qu'il se braque. Mais il resta bien sagement à ses côtés, la main brûlant son épaule de plaisir.

─ Vous aviez raison, lâcha-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Remus avait la mine chagrinée, ce qui enserra le cœur de Caroline un peu plus fort. Elle n'avait eu en aucun cas l'intention de le blesser.

─ Non, j'ai dit tout ça sous le coup de la colère. Je n'en pense pas un mot.

La peau de Caroline frissonna de plaisir, alors que Remus glissait sa main le long de son dos. Elle était à présent posée sur l'une de ses omoplates. Il avait longtemps appréhendé cette discussion, et maintenant qu'il était confronté à l'inconscience de Caroline, Remus regrettait amèrement d'avoir laissé leur relation évoluer ainsi.

─ Ça ne change rien, je ne peux pas changer ce que je suis.

─ Je n'ai pas peur, déclara Caroline d'une voix embrumée.

─ Vous devriez.

Remus se releva brusquement, tournant le dos à son élève, et frotta son menton en baissant la tête. Elle devinait qu'il regrettait tout ce qui s'était passé. Il n'arriverait jamais à se décharger de ce fardeau que représentait sa culpabilité. Caroline avait beau y mettre toute son énergie, il la rejetterait toujours, au moindre obstacle qui se dresserait devant eux. Caroline s'appuya contre la tête de lit, maintenant confortablement positionnée pour le contempler. Il était séduisant, et charmant, dans son costume de deuxième main. Elle lâcha quelques larmes, en appréciant cette image qu'elle perdrait sûrement en quittant le Château.

─ Je me réveille toujours le matin, sans me souvenir de rien. Parfois, je découvre des cadavres d'animaux. Et la peur d'avoir mordu quelqu'un me prend directement. Sans oublier les propres morsures que m'inflige… Vous ne savez pas ce que représente ma monstruosité, Caroline. Vous ne comprenez pas toute la souffrance que ma maladie implique.

─ Arrêtez.

─ Et si je vous mordais, que se passerait-il ?

Elle n'en savait rien.

─ La potion du professeur Rogue permet de vous maîtriser, non ?

─ Severus ne sera pas toujours là pour me la concocter.

─ Je serais là moi.

─ Nous savons tous les deux que vous êtes aussi doué en potions, que vous l'êtes en DFCM, ria-t-il doucement.

Caroline n'avait aucune envie de défendre sa plaidoirie. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté, déversant ses dernières larmes, le cœur sec. Elle eut un sentiment d'injustice atroce. Rien n'avait fonctionné cette année. Elle ne récoltait que des déceptions et de l'amertume. Elle avait perdu.

─ Caroline, ne pleurez pas, soupira Remus, les yeux brillants.

─ Si vous n'êtes venu que pour me briser le cœur, vous pouvez partir, j'en ai eu assez, cracha-t-elle en toussant.

Remus fit quelque pas dans sa direction, avec l'intention de la calmer, mais Caroline se retourna aussitôt, pour le confronter :

─ Non, vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je ne suis pas là quand vous le désirez, et quand vous avez des remords, me fuir comme la peste !

Elle planta son regard chagriné dans le sien :

─ Tu dois choisir, Remus.

Cette familiarité étonna Remus, mais aussi Caroline. Elle ne fléchissait pas, soutenant son regard flamboyant. Aucun des deux n'osait bouger. Le cœur battant la chamade de la jeune femme était prêt à imploser sous cette tension étouffante. Il luttait contre cette envie irrépressible de la prendre dans ses bras, et l'embrasser fougueusement. Caroline le déshabillait entièrement de ses billes indécentes. Elle quitta son lit, lentement, ne détournant son regard pour rien au monde. Remus était paralysé sur place, et la laissa s'approcher de lui. La Serpentard posa l'une de ses mains sur le torse de son professeur, rougie par le désir alors que ses larmes n'étaient pas encore toutes séchées.

─ Ce n'est pas bien Caroline…

La jeune femme effleura ses lèvres du bout du doigt, pour l'inciter à se taire :

─ C'est trop tard professeur, pour éprouver des remords.

Remus fronça les sourcils, puis s'abandonna à l'instant présent. Il emprisonna Caroline dans ses bras, une main posée sur sa nuque, et l'autre caressant le bas de son dos sensuellement. Leurs bouches se touchaient presque. Caroline ressentait le souffle saccadé de Remus percuter ses lèvres chaudes et humides. Sa langue se délectait déjà du baiser qu'elle recevrait dans quelques secondes. Remus, lui, détaillait le visage de Caroline, s'attardant sur chaque détail. Elle était si belle, avec ce petit nez retroussé, et ses yeux en amandes. Ses grandes oreilles, qu'elle cherchait constamment à cacher sous sa masse de cheveux dorés, avaient un certain charme également. La jeune femme ne tenait plus. Le désir la consumait, alors que Remus continuait à caresser son dos, s'arrêtant à chaque fois à l'extrémité de ses reins.

─ Il n'est jamais trop tard, souffla-t-il.

Un déferlement de sensations prit en otage sa gorge, sa poitrine, son ventre, son entrejambe. Caroline se tortillait sur place, comme une anguille. Il aurait ri si la tension sexuelle n'était pas aussi écrasante. Remus fondit sur ses lèvres de Caroline, s'oubliant à cette étreinte charnelle, malgré le regret qui déjà broyait son esprit. Caroline attrapa la chevelure de Remus, l'attirant encore plus contre elle. Entrelacés au milieu du dortoir, Remus rompit leur baiser précipitamment, et la poussa légèrement sur le lit. Caroline s'apprêtait à enlever son pull, quand Remus la stoppa d'un geste doux :

─ Tu devrais dormir, Caroline, à présent.

Si elle savait ce que ses paroles lui coûtaient… Il la désirait plus qu'elle ne le désirait. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, Remus avait l'impression d'avoir failli à son devoir, et d'être réellement un monstre sans scrupules, pour avoir pu toucher l'une de ses élèves. Il paniquait à l'intérieur, mais s'efforça à ne rien montrer à la jeune femme. Elle avait déjà tant subi aujourd'hui. Sans attendre, il s'enfuit du dortoir, sous les yeux rêveurs de Caroline.

Les remords le rongeraient durant de longues années, mais cela, Caroline ne l'eut jamais su.

.

─ Alors tu croyais que c'était moi ? s'exclama Bianca, les bras croisés.

Caroline et Bianca étaient assises sur le lit de cette dernière, en tailleur, prêtes à passer une soirée tranquille. La Serpentard n'avait pu s'endormir après la visite de Remus, et avait demandé à Bianca de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé, durant la journée. La perte de George asphyxiait encore son cœur, mais elle s'efforçait de ne plus y penser. « _Comment pourrais-je ne pas les oublier, si la seule façon que j'ai d'avancer, c'est de les enfermer dans un coin de ma tête, pour ne plus penser à eux ? »._ Elle plongea sa main dans le paquet de chocolat que Remus avait laissé à Bianca, en sortant précipitamment du dortoir. Bianca avait deviné que quelque chose s'était passé, mais n'avait rien dit, pour le plus grand soulagement de Caroline.

─ C'est assez suspect de te rencontrer la nuit à Pré-au-lard, si tu veux savoir, contra Caroline, en croquant son carré de chocolat.

─ Je cherchais le Sinistrose.

Caroline arqua un sourcil, sceptique :

─ Pardon ?

─ Tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler, j'ai vu une ombre étrange dehors, quand nous sommes sortis nous balader avec Daryl.

─ Vous baladez ? Cracha-t-elle, le bout de chocolat ricochant contre le genou de Bianca.

─ Caroline, c'est immonde ! Et oui, on aime garder un œil sur ce qui se trame dans le Château la nuit. Je ne suis pas bête, je me doutais bien que tu t'étais encore fourrée dans une histoire abracadabrante quand j'ai vu ton lit vide. Par contre, je ne pensais pas te rencontrer à Pré-au-Lard !

Bianca leva les bras au ciel, puis se calma en se raclant la gorge :

─ Peu importe, j'ai suivi ce chien, et j'ai emprunté un passage sous le saule cogneur. Il m'a semé après. Ce passage menait…

─ A la Cabane Hurlante, termina Caroline.

Blanche-Neige écarquilla les yeux. Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir découvert un fabuleux passage secret… qui ne l'était plus vraiment à présent.

─ Comment tu sais ? s'étonna-t-elle.

─ J'ai moi-aussi vu ce chien, comme toi. Pratique ce passage, hein ? Je me demande bien à quoi il servait…

─ Tu crois que ce qu'on dit sur la Cabane Hurlante a un rapport avec ce passage ? Ces terribles grognements ou je ne sais quoi…

Caroline haussa les épaules, et reprit un chocolat. La cannelle. Remus avait bien choisi. Son cœur se serra au souvenir de sa bouche dévorant la sienne. Sans oublier sa main caressant ses hanches. Bianca fronça les sourcils, et donna un coup d'épaule à Caroline, avortant ses airs rêveurs. Caroline la foudroya du regard, puis demanda, en enfournant une nouvelle sucrerie dans son estomac (des bonbons Moldus qu'elle gardait dans sa valise, en cas de coups durs) :

─ Et pour Georges ?

Sa voix s'était brisée, malgré tous ses efforts pour garder la face. Mais elle n'avait plus besoin de faire semblant devant Bianca.

─ Ton père a masqué sa mort, et s'est occupé lui-même de son corps. Dumbledore est au courant. Ils se sont entendus sur la version des faits.

─ Alors, tout ceci restera secret ? déclara Caroline, peinée.

─ Oui, à moins que Celia et Elly ne refassent surface, mais ça m'étonnerait…

Caroline et Bianca se turent, profitant de la tranquillité de leur dortoir. Dans trois jours, elles quitteront Poudlard, pour toujours. La Serpentard avait de la peine à y croire, mais c'était bien l'une des dernières fois où elle dormirait dans ces draps. Tout ce qui s'était passé, ces sept années… Elle espérait seulement que le pire n'était pas à venir.

ooo

 _Le lendemain_. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à leur baiser. C'était un loup-garou. Et alors ? Ce mot revenait en boucle sur ses lèvres. Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas le problème, ni même les réticences de Remus. Pourquoi agissait-il toujours en charmant professeur ? Caroline ôta son bonnet de chambre, ridicule avec ses petits points rouges, et enfila sa robe de sorcier hâtivement. C'était un soir de Pleine Lune aujourd'hui, et elle avait envie de le voir avant qu'il ne se transforme et soit handicapé durant une semaine. D'ailleurs, Remus devait encore être dans son bureau à cette heure-là. Elle remonta les escaliers des cachots avec détermination, malgré son air abattu, qui ne trahissaient en aucun la tristesse qu'elle ressentait à la perte de Georges.

Elle toqua deux fois à sa porte. Aucune réponse. En prenant garde que personne ne la surprenne, elle se faufila discrètement à l'intérieur de son bureau. Il n'était pas là. Elle inspecta la pièce la boule au ventre. Un détail attira son attention. Une potion fumante traînait sur son bureau, aux côtés de la carte des Maraudeurs, étalée de tout son long sur le pupitre. C'était la potion que le Professeur Rogue lui préparait chaque mois. Le Napel. Caroline huma les effluves atroces qui s'en dégageaient en grimaçant. Elle s'approcha ensuite du pupitre et jeta un coup d'œil curieux au parchemin magique. Elle le trouverait plus facilement avec la carte. En la consultant, Caroline s'étonna de ne trouver ni le professeur Rogue, ni Remus dans le Château. Ses prunelles sombres cherchèrent Remus du côté des serres mais il avait totalement disparu de la carte. C'est alors qu'elle vit le petit point de Rogue s'engouffrer sous le saule cogneur, en contre-bas du Château. Caroline comprit que quelque chose clochait. C'était ce passage qu'avait emprunté Sirius Black l'autre jour. Sans perdre de temps, elle referma la carte d'un coup de baguette et prit le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre la cour. La potion débordait du verre à chaque mouvement brusque. Elle râlait de ne pas avoir pris un contenant plus pratique.

─ Caroline ? s'écria une voix dans son dos, devant la Grande Salle.

Elle se retourna, essoufflée, le visage larmoyant de sueur. Bastien courait dans sa direction, avec cet air d'abruti qui l'énervait profondément. Il avait tenu à s'excuser plusieurs fois ces dernières jours, et Caroline l'avait écouté par bonté (merci Remus), sans vraiment croire en sa sincérité. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le temps. Remus devait prendre sa potion. Bastien s'arrêta près d'elle, et fixa le liquide vert dans sa main :

─ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il dégoûté.

─ Une potion du professeur Rogue. Il m'a demandé de la lui apporter au plus vite.

Dans son stress, elle n'avait pas pensé à l'incohérence de son histoire. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur du Château avant que la voix puissante de Bastien ne retentisse une seconde fois :

─ Mais les cachots ne sont pas par-là ! Où vas-tu ?

Il lui courait après. Caroline pesta, et s'immobilisa avant d'arriver au saule cogneur. Croyait-il encore qu'elle rejoindrait Remus ? Bastien lui souriait naïvement dans tous les cas.

─ Ce n'est pas le moment. Lâche-moi un peu, tu m'énerves, Bastien.

Bastien secoua la tête, penaud, alors que Caroline amorçait déjà un sprint. La potion glissait entre ses doigts mais il en restait suffisamment pour Remus. Le saule cogneur était à portée de vue. Il était étrangement immobile, comparé à toutes les fois où elle avait manqué de recevoir l'un de ses branches sur la tête. Caroline s'en approcha méfiante. Pas la moindre branche ne se mouvait, et le tronc cachait toujours cette petite entrée. Elle s'y enfila, légèrement anxieuse. Des insectes lui tombèrent dans les cheveux, s'engouffrant dans sa robe. Remus avait intérêt de savourer ce verre de potion Tue-Loup. Ses dents grincèrent en entrevoyant enfin la sortie. Elle posa la potion sur le parquet, afin de s'hisser dans la grande pièce à vivre, vide. Caroline n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître la Cabane Hurlante, cette fois-ci. Il y avait du bruit à l'étage. Prudemment, elle ramassa la potion et monta les escaliers doucement. Elle arriva au début d'un couloir. De l'autre côté, elle distinguait nettement la robe noire de son Directeur de Maison. Sans vraiment prendre de pincettes, Caroline apparut à ses côtés, aussi livide qu'un ravioli cru.

─ Caroline ? s'exclama Remus les bras toujours orienté en direction de Rogue.

Rogue se retourna vivement sur elle, surpris de la voir aussi proche de lui. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de dévisager l'homme se tenant avec désinvolture devant eux. Sirius Black. Il était plus sale et épuisé que sur sa photo, mais impossible de se tromper. C'était le prisonnier d'Azkaban. La baguette de Rogue restait inexorablement pointée contre Remus et cet homme odieux. Caroline tremblait de frayeur, à la vue de ce criminel sanguinaire.

─ Que faîtes-vous là ? hurla Rogue, déchaîné.

Elle balbutia, tendant la potion loin devant elle, comme si elle espérait éloigner la source de ses ennuis pour tout effacer.

─ Je suis venue apporter… la potion du professeur Lupin….

Caroline se pinça la joue, dépitée. Remus baissa la tête, cachant le sourire qui voulait à tout germer au coin de ses lèvres. Il avait toujours apprécié son côté imprévisible. La jeune fille crut voir une vague d'étonnement dans le regard noir de Rogue. La potion fumante était au centre de la pièce, entre eux deux, Remus, Sirius Black et les trois jeunes Griffondor. Elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise en glissant ses prunelles sur eux. Que faisaient-ils tous ici ? Ronald Weasley avait l'air terrifié, les mains en sang, en tenant affectueusement un rat des champs.

─ Je ne crois pas que l'instant soit bien choisi par votre idiotie Miss Dorm, raya-t-il en lui attrapant le bras fermement.

─ Lâchez-moi !

Caroline se débattit, terrifiée par l'attitude de Rogue. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de colère. Remus intervint d'une voix posée, cherchant à calmer son collègue :

─ Laisse-là Severus, s'il te plait.

─ Pour que tu puisses en profiter encore un peu ? Se moqua-t-il, dévisagé par la haine.

Rogue ne desserra pas sa main, la gardant près d'elle comme otage. Caroline n'appréciait pas qu'il pointe Remus de sa baguette, comme un étranger et un monstre. C'était irréaliste. Il menaçait Lupin pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas commis. Profitant d'un instant de distraction, alors qu'il avertissait Black doucereusement, elle lui donna un coup de coude dans ses côtes. Elle put s'échapper de sa main de fer. Caroline attrapa le bras de Remus et se posta près de lui. Rogue ne baissa pas sa baguette pour autant. Sa rage était encore plus grande.

─ Vous vous rangez du côté des meurtriers, Miss Dorm ? railla-t-il de plus belle.

─ Severus, tu es en train de commettre une erreur, répondit Lupin précipitamment. *

Caroline écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, quand des cordes jaillirent de la baguette de Rogue, et vinrent s'enrouler autour de Remus. Il tomba lourdement à terre, ligoté comme une saucisse Moldue. Sirius Black sauta instantanément sur Sirius Black, et parlementa avec lui, alors que la jeune femme s'agenouillait près de son professeur, choquée. Caroline s'approcha de l'oreille de Remus et lui chuchota paniquée :

─ Pourquoi Sirius Black était-il ici ? Pourquoi t'es-tu rangé de son côté ? Et pourquoi le professeur Rogue t'a ligoté ? s'égosilla-t-elle tout bas.

─ Calme-toi, Caroline.

Sa voix douce détendit Caroline, mais ce n'était pas suffisant à taire ses interrogations. Elle reste agenouillée près de Remus, écoutant Black et Rogue d'une oreille distraite. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait dans cette Cabane de barjot.

─ Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? lui demanda Remus, furtivement.

─ La carte, elle était posée sur ton bureau. Et le passage sous le saule cogneur, je le connaissais déjà…

─ Tu ne t'es jamais remis de cette blague, grogna Sirius Black à côté d'eux.

Caroline ne bougeait pas, et fixa son professeur d'un air ahuri :

─ De quelle blague parle-t-il ?

─ Un jour, le père d'Harry a tendu un piège à Severus, et l'a conduit jusqu'à moi, alors que j'étais transformé en Loup-garou. J'aurais pu le tuer si Sirius n'était pas intervenu.

La jeune femme eut une expression peinée, et voulut l'embrasser, à le voir si triste. Mais il reprit, plus sévèrement :

─ Tu comprends Caroline ? Je suis dangereux et…

L'extrémité des cordes s'étaient envolées, et Remus était à présent suspendu dans les airs. Caroline recula prestement, avant de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche, éberluée par la rage de Rogue. Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Pourquoi malmenait-il Remus ? Il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Il n'avait pas aidé Sirius Black. Si quelqu'un était à blâmer dans cette pièce, c'était elle. Caroline n'en pouvait plus de toute cette tension autour d'elle. Georges avait été assassiné par l'une de ses meilleurs amies et Remus avait été saucissonné par Rogue, sur un simple malentendu. Elle avait envie de se jeter sur lui, et de lui arracher les cheveux gras qui tombaient disgracieusement du haut de son crâne. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu agir, Rogue s'était encastré dans le mur d'en face. Les trois Griffondor avaient crié « Expillermus » simultanément. Caroline se jeta sur Remus, et défit ses liens hâtivement, profitant de le serrer dans ses bras au passage. Personne ne le vit heureusement. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le professeur Rogue, inconscient à terre. Caroline se détacha de Remus, et écouta la conversation avec intérêt. Sirius venait de sortir de sa poche une photo froissée, et la tendit aux autres. Remus demanda sombrement :

─ Où as-tu eu cette photo ?

Caroline commençait à amasser les pièces du puzzle. Harry assommait Black de questions, désireux de savoir enfin la vérité. Caroline appréciait néanmoins la voix suave de Remus au milieu de ce carnage.

─ Douze ans, c'est une vie étonnamment longue pour un rat des champs…

Dans un moment de lucidité, elle fit le lien entre tous les éléments. Son regard se posa sur la patte du rat. Il lui manquait un doigt. Caroline s'exclama, reconnaissant la sale bête que tenait Ron :

─ Mais c'est le vieux rat à Percy, déclara-t-elle dégoûtée.

Remus regarda son élève d'un air étonné.

─ Il était tout le temps fourré dans mes affaires, en première année, continua-t-elle, pour se justifier.

Caroline consentit à se taire pour de bon. Elle n'avait aucune raison valable d'être dans cette pièce qui plus est. Aucun élève sensé n'aurait apporté une potion Tue-Loup à son professeur, dans la Cabane la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne, à moins qu'il n'y ait une histoire sous-jacente. Finalement, Remus et Sirius braquèrent leur baguette sur le rat. Caroline crut halluciner quand il se transforma en un petit homme potelé. Il était répugnant.

─ Sirius, Remus, mes chers vieux amis !

Il fonça droit vers la sortie mais ils l'arrêtèrent ensemble. Caroline fixait inexorablement son doigt manquant. _« C'est immonde… »._ Il reniflait comme une bête, posant ses petits yeux vicieux sur elle, puis sur Harry :

─ Harry, comme tu as grandi !

Alors ce Peter avec trahi James Potter, et ses amis. Caroline avait le cœur lourd, pour Remus, car elle comprenait aisément le sentiment qu'il avait dû ressentir. Ils voulurent le tuer, mais le jeune Harry s'interposa pour laisser la vie sauve à Peter. Caroline n'aurait su dire si c'était réellement une bonne idée. Mais elle restait proscrite dans son coin, à observer la scène comme un spectateur Moldu qui regarderait un film au cinéma.

.

Ils empruntèrent le tunnel en sens inverse. Caroline s'inquiéta de savoir Remus attaché à ce rat dégoûtant et à Ron. Leurs menottes les maintenaient ensemble. Drôle de cortège dans ce tunnel sombre. Elle pensait toujours à leur baiser et la fin probablement heureuse qu'ils pouvaient espérer ensemble. Certaines histoires impliquaient d'énormes contraintes, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que la fin n'en était pas heureuse. Elle croyait en la douceur de Remus, et c'était le seul qui parvenait à la faire sourire. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de rire niaisement à cette pensée, avant de reprendre cet air taciturne qui lui allait comme un gant. Il était le seul, et resterait le seul. Peut-être parce qu'il était simplement le premier, et que l'on gardait toujours un lien spécial avec son premier amour.

Le professeur Rogue flottait dans les airs, sous le joug de Black. Harry semblait heureux de voir son parrain. Il avait totalement changé d'expression face à lui, et elle décelait même du bonheur sur leurs deux visages. Black laissait volontairement le crâne de Severus racler le haut du tunnel, et Caroline ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Il allait passer ses nerfs sur elle, assurément, quand il se réveillerait. Une fois à l'extérieur, Sirius et Harry s'exilèrent. La Serpentard resta près d'Hermione, mal à l'aise. Que fichait-elle ici, avec ces Griffondors ? Remus enfonçait sa baguette dans le torse de Peter pour qu'il continue avancer, et sortit du passage essoufflé. Caroline lui adressa un beau sourire, pour lui signifier que tout allait bien, auquel Remus répondit discrètement. Evidemment, Peter s'était retourné et dévisageait Caroline perfidement.

─ Ne lui parles pas, le menaça Remus.

Peter s'excusa de sa voix criarde. Caroline fondait littéralement. Elle le déshabillait du regard, s'attardant sur chaque détail. Ses cheveux, son élégance, sa bouche, ses cicatrices. Elle aimait tout de cet homme. Sa nature ne changeait rien à ses sentiments. Mais quelque chose clochait… Caroline s'immobilisa brusquement. _Remus n'avait pas pris sa potion ce soir_. Elle leva la tête catastrophée vers le ciel, et vit la Lune apparaître sournoisement derrière les nuages.

─ Regardez ! S'écria Hermione, en la pointant du doigt.

Remus s'était arrêté et tremblait comme une feuille, dévoilant un regard bestial à travers des pupilles dilatées. Ses jambes s'allongeaient, déchirant ses chaussures et habits dans la foulée. L'expression si chaleureuse de son visage disparaissait à mesure que les poils envahissaient son corps.

Une allure féroce déchirait ses traits.

Caroline trébucha en arrière et tomba sur les fesses. Des dents acérées poussaient dans sa _gueule_. Son corps se courbait, trouvant une allure bestiale. Puis, il s'éleva, achevant sa transformation. Il était là. Le loup-garou grognait devant eux. Caroline chercha sa baguette dans l'herbe, car il se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Elle mit enfin la main dessus, et la brandit désespérée contre lui. « _Ce n'est pas Remus, ce n'est pas lui »_ , répéta-t-elle en boucle pour s'encourager à agir. Seulement, elle était incapable d'user de la magie contre lui. C'était bien Remus, mais sous une forme différente. Une larme coula de son œil peiné. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il se dressait de tout son long, prêt à la tuer d'un seul coup de griffe.

─ Par la barbe de Merlin, chuchota-t-elle terrifiée du bout des lèvres.

C'était trop tard. Il s'était jeté sur elle, griffant férocement l'une de ses épaules. Ses crocs allaient se planter dans sa gorge. Elle sanglotait, impuissante ; ses bras n'étaient pas assez forts pour le repousser.

─ Remus, supplia-t-elle.

Sirius Black renversa la bête, sauvant Caroline d'une mort certaine, et s'acharna à lui tenir tête. Caroline se releva alors et rassembla les trois jeunes Griffondor près d'elle. Rogue flottait toujours dans les airs, inconscient. Elle regarda avec horreur le chien noir se faire éjecter par le Loup-garou.

─ Il s'enfuit !

Peter fuyait sous la forme de Croûtard, couinant de victoire. Caroline ne pouvait le poursuivre, tétanisée. Black disparut à la suite du rat, perdant énormément de sang. Remus se détourna à nouveau sur eux. Cette fois-ci, elle serait obligée de le blesser. Caroline ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'elle ne prononce la formule magique salvatrice, le Loup-garou entendit un cri provenant dans la forêt. Ils l'entendirent tous. Lupin s'enfouit instinctivement dans l'épaisse végétation. Caroline laissa Harry rejoindre son parrain, trop occupée par son cœur affolé. Elle avait vu ce dont il avait toujours voulu la protéger. Lui-même. Elle entreprit de laisser Hermione et Ron rejoindre le Château, et s'assit, chamboulée, à côté de son professeur de potions. Rogue ouvrit légèrement les yeux, et les posa instinctivement sur son élève. Il ne lui coûta qu'un instant avant de reprendre son air massacrant.

─ Miss Dorm, siffla-t-il, où est Black ?

Caroline restait penaude. Sa robe en lambeaux laissait entrevoir la profonde entaille dans son épaule. Elle perdait énormément de sang. Sa pâleur inquiéta son professeur, qui se redressa tant bien que mal. Il l'examina de son œil expert.

─ Lupin n'est pas prêt de remettre un pied dans ce Château, grogna-t-il doucereusement en la soulevant de ses bras agiles.

Une lumière blanche surgit de la forêt soudainement, et repoussa les Détraqueurs virevoltant dans le ciel. Caroline fixait cette lumière emplie d'amour, rêveuse. Elle aurait pu la comparer à la chaleur des bras de Remus, entourant sa taille. Son professeur de potions se dirigea hâtivement vers celle-ci, au lieu de rebrousser chemin en direction du Château. Caroline avait à nouveau, un mauvais pressentiment.

.

La Serpentard resta consciente assez longtemps pour rencontrer le Ministre, en visite à Poudlard. Black avait été arrêté, et enfermé dans une cellule. Rogue jubilait à côté de son lit, son bras effleurant la jambe de la jeune fille par mégarde. Elle avait envie de lui hurler dessus, de le traiter d'infâme personnage pour avoir ligoté Remus, mais elle ne pouvait pas se donner en spectacle devant le Ministre de la Magie.

─ Caroline, qu'avez-vu eu à votre bras ? s'étonna Cornelius en s'approchant de la fille de Jack.

Elle n'osa pas regarder son professeur. Rogue allait mettre son grain de sel dans tous les cas. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à mentir au Ministre de la magie. Son père ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il soupçonnait déjà quelque chose de toute manière. Caroline soupira gravement, avant d'être coupée :

─ Miss Dorm s'est confrontée au saule cogneur, Monsieur le Ministre.

Rogue posa sa main sur l'épaule de Caroline, étrangement amical. Ses yeux ronds fixèrent son professeur. Avait-il menti pour protéger Remus ? Le Ministre n'en démordit pas :

─ Pourquoi étais-tu avec ton professeur, et Black, au milieu de cette forêt ?

─ Je me suis égarée, balbutia-t-elle.

─ Ton père s'est fait du souci. Il a voulu envoyé la moitié de ses Aurors ici, plaisanta-t-il en cognant son épaule fièrement.

Caroline retint un cri de douleur. Madame Pomfresh réprimanda le Ministre, qui se tourna gaiement vers Harry et ses amis. Rogue la gratifia d'un regard noir, et écouta le discours d'Harry au sujet de Sirius Black. Il ne put s'empêcher de réfuter en bloc ce que le Griffondor prônait.

─ Elle était là, elle vous le dira comme nous ! S'emporta le jeune Griffondor en pointant Caroline du doigt.

Elle était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Harry la pointait du doigt. Elle trouvait ce geste assez grossier, d'ailleurs. Le Ministre tenta de le calmer, mais il était décidé à les convaincre.

─ Allons, Harry, vous êtes sonnés, vous ne savez plus ce que vous avez vu…

Rogue s'abaissa à la hauteur de la jeune femme et lui murmura doucereusement à l'oreille :

─ Attention à ce que vous direz Miss Dorm, ce cher Lupin risque de ne pas passer la nuit, la menaça-t-il gravement. Il serait dommage que votre père apprenne la raison de votre présence dans la Cabane Hurlante, ainsi que _tout_ le reste.

Elle déglutit. Caroline ne voulait pas mettre la réputation de Remus encore plus à mal. Son regard resta visser sur ses pieds. Il ôta sa main de son épaule, d'un geste entendu. Evidemment, le Ministre attendait que Caroline s'exprime au sujet de cette histoire invraisemblable. Elle chercha ses mots, et finit dire, résignée :

─ Je rejoins le professeur Rogue.

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa. Il se frotta, hors de lui, à son professeur de potions, ne supportant plus sa haine non dissimulée à l'encontre de Sirius. Caroline avait honte. Le chantage de son professeur l'avait réduite au silence si facilement. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau, et le professeur Dumbledore entra tranquillement.

─ J'aimerais parler avec ces élèves en particulier, se contenta-t-il de répondre au regard interrogateur du Ministre.

Le Ministre et Madame Pomfresh sortirent alors sans faire d'histoire. Rogue se crispa et fit comprendre à Caroline de se taire. Elle hocha discrètement de la tête. Il sortit alors satisfait de la pièce. Harry ne perdit pas temps, et raconta sa version des faits au Directeur. Caroline trembla à l'énonciation du nom de Lupin.

─ Le professeur Lupin est bien incapable de raconter quoi que ce soit à l'heure qu'il est, argumenta-t-il sereinement.

A travers ses lunettes demi-lune, il observait la jeune femme. La déchirure au niveau de son épaule était béante. Elle en garderait un souvenir à vie. Remus allait s'en vouloir à la seconde même où il en serait informé.

Caroline avala sa potion somnifère, accablé par la douleur de son bras, cherchant à oublier l'horrible vision de Remus, transformé en Loup-garou. C'était donc là, les derniers mots qu'elle entendit durant cette soirée.

* * *

Hello à tous ! J'avoue avoir hésité très longtemps concernant la partie avec Remus... Mais je livre ce chapitre tel quel, j'espère la boucle a été correctement bouclée ahah. Et pour Georges, vous deviez bien vous en douter...

Sirius était enfin là, mais Caroline n'a pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui malheureusement ! C'était un long chapitre aha, et l'un de mes préférés de nouveau !

Encore merci à **Brookh** , **Lizziana** (Je te rassure, Bianca est toujours bien vivante, même si j'avais prévu que ce soit elle qui meurt à un moment donné... Et pour Remus, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas gentil, mais c'est la personnalité de Caroline de n'être pas très gentille à la base aha!), **Lu** (Plus de câlins ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais accéder à ta requête avec Remus aha! Enfin, durant ce chapitre, on a franchi un cap... Encore merci à toi de me lire !), **faolbee** , **Lily** (moi aussi je l'adore !) et **Guest** (merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait hyper plaisir que tu apprécies l'histoire de Caro !) pour toutes les reviews que vous avez laissés ! :)

A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, qui va arriver très vite, garder un œil ouvert ahah! Bonne soirée à tous !


	21. Chapitre 18 : Désabusée

**Chapitre 18**

 **L** e jour s'était levé sur le Château. Le soleil perçait à travers les nuages, illuminant Poudlard d'une clarté estivale. Caroline était toujours aussi abattue que la veille, dans son lit à l'infirmerie. Son épaule lui faisait un mal de chien, comme les Moldus disaient. Elle avait l'impression que de petites secousses s'immisçaient dans sa chair et réveillaient les douleurs qui s'étaient endormies durant la nuit. Ron était couché de l'autre côté de la pièce. Et heureusement, car Caroline avait déjà assez de peine à supporter un seul des frères Weasley.

Un peu avant neuf heures, le Ministre de la Magie entra en catastrophe dans l'infirmerie. « Sirius Black s'est échappé », criait-il à ses oreilles. Un autre homme pénétra dans la pièce, à la suite du Ministre. Son grand manteau noir lui donnait un air sévère et incroyablement impressionnant. Elle sourit faiblement à cet individu. C'était son père.

─ Que t'est-il arrivé ma fille ?

Il ôta le bandage pour regarder par lui-même l'ampleur de sa blessure. Elle avait été recousue et nettoyée correctement. Contrairement à ses habitudes, il attendit la réponse de sa fille patiemment, avant de la réprimander. Caroline bégaya, de peur qu'il ne découvre la vérité :

─ Le… saule cogneur. L'une de ses branches m'a déchiré l'épaule quand… j'ai voulu m'en approcher.

Jack sourit cruellement. Il arborait ce rictus tapageur à chaque fois qu'il surprenait sa fille à mentir. Caroline se ratatina dans ses draps, espérant le voir s'en aller comme il était venu. C'est-à-dire, dans le silence. Le Ministre tournait autour de Dumbeldore, totalement indigné. Quelqu'un avait aidé Sirius Black à s'échapper de sa cellule, comme pour l'hippogriffe, un peu plus tôt la veille. Il désirait sanctionner ardemment le coupable, bien qu'il ne sache absolument pas de qui il s'agissait. Jack passa sa main dans les cheveux de Caroline, dégageant son visage pâle de quelques mèches insistantes.

─ On m'a dit que l'un de tes professeurs est un loup-garou, déclara-t-il implacable.

Caroline soupira. L'histoire avait déjà fait le tour du Château. Rogue s'en était donné à cœur joie pour raconter à tous les Serpentard la nature de Lupin.

Le Ministre hurlait de plus en plus fort au beau milieu de l'infirmerie et perturbait les retrouvailles de Caroline et son père. Elle le remercia intérieurement. Jack savait la vérité et seules ses paroles l'empêchaient de poursuivre Remus pour l'arrêter, ou pire, le tuer. Jack haussa la voix lui-aussi, pour calmer son supérieur. Le Ministre consentit à écouter Dumbledore en silence.

─ Qu'est-ce que ça change, que le professeur Lupin soit un loup-garou ? plaida-t-elle innocemment.

─ Il était avec vous hier soir. Tout le monde sait qu'il a passé la nuit dans la forêt, sous la forme d'une bête enragée, rétorqua-t-il avec dédain.

─ Il n'a pas choisi de devenir ce qu'il est. Ne parle pas de lui de cette façon.

─ Il t'a presque arraché le bras, comment peux-tu rester couchée ici aussi sereinement ?

La virulence de son père la surprit. Il ne perdait jamais son sang-froid. Caroline secoua la tête, énervée du non-respect des personnes envers Remus. Juste parce qu'il était différent. D'ailleurs, elle s'en remettrait, ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Caroline ne perdrait pas son bras, mais garderait simplement une cicatrice de cet incident.

─ Papa, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a blessé.

─ Tu pourras toujours le nier, je ne le croirai pas. Je me soucie de toi, même si je ne t'accorde pas le temps que tu aimerais.

Jack s'était adouci, finalement. Sa main effleurait le visage de Caroline, heureux de la femme qu'elle était devenue, malgré la façon dont il la traitait. Il voulait qu'elle devienne plus forte, il voulait qu'elle devienne une brillante sorcière. C'était l'un de ses souhaits les plus chers.

─ As-tu parlé avec le professeur Rogue ? se méfia-t-elle.

─ Oui, c'est un homme de confiance. Il s'est excusé de t'avoir demandé d'apporter la potion Tue-Loup à cet homme, et de t'avoir entraînée là-dedans.

Alors il avait tenu sa promesse. Caroline était soulagée. Si son père venait à apprendre la nature de sa relation avec Remus, ce dernier finirait aussi misérablement que Monsieur Crowney. Le Ministre annonça son départ à l'assemblée restreinte de l'infirmerie, invitant Jack à en faire de même. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur la joue de Caroline.

─ Le professeur Lupin est le meilleur professeur de cette école. Il est apprécié de beaucoup. Penses-y avant de le juger.

Il ricana et quitta sa fille le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était têtue, comme Elsa l'était. Jack suivit le Ministre et adressa un dernier signe à sa fille avant de disparaître entre les portes de l'hospice. Caroline apprécia le silence qui s'en suivit. Ron était avec elle, mais il se taisait. Il lui en voulait toujours d'avoir soutenu la version de Rogue devant le Ministre. Le regard glaçant qui lui adressait ne la perturbait cependant pas. Les trois Griffondors la détestaient et elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Contre toute attente, Rogue entra dans l'infirmerie d'un pas décidé, après seulement quelques secondes de répit. Les deux élèves retinrent leur souffle. Aucun des deux ne voulait subir ses piques. Il bifurqua malgré tout vers la couchette de Caroline, un petit sourire en coin.

─ En quoi ai-je l'honneur de votre visite ?

Caroline râlait et ne s'en cacha pas. Elle voulait être tranquille. Elle voulait voir Remus et l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle voulait sortir d'ici et se jeter dans l'eau froide du lac pour classer ses pensées trop diffuses. Rogue croisa ses bras et parla d'une façon bizarrement enthousiaste :

─ Le professeur Lupin a donné sa démission. Il quitte Poudlard _en ce moment_.

C'était court et douloureux. Le cœur de Caroline cessa de battre. Rogue prit un malin plaisir à voir le visage de la jeune femme se désagréger. Elle ôta la couverture de ses jambes engourdies et s'assit sur son lit. La douleur était là. Seulement la peur de perdre l'être aimé agissait comme un anti-inflammatoire puissant. Rogue la retint par le bras, quand elle s'engagea vers la porte.

─ Ne bougez pas, Miss Dorm. N'allez pas me donner raison, railla-t-il.

Rien de ce qu'il aurait pu la menacer l'aurait fait changer d'avis. Elle s'élança dans les couloirs du Château, désespérée de le voir quitter Poudlard, sans lui avoir dit au revoir. Une fois devant son bureau, elle toqua, mais son geste resta sans réponse. Son bureau était vide. Caroline suffoquait, habillée d'une robe de chambre atroce, au beau milieu du couloir. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve, ce n'était pas possible qu'il s'en aille sans lui avoir dire _au revoir_. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient moqués d'elle en la voyant défiler dans sa robe de chambre, mais elle s'en fichait. Plus rien ne comptait à part lui. Elle courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il n'y était pas non plus. Elle faillit abandonner, les bras reposés sur ses hanches, la tête baissée, quand elle fut sauvée par un ange tombé du ciel :

─ Caroline !

Elle se retourna vivement. Bianca lui indiquait la porte menant à la grille de l'école. L'espoir renaquit dans le cœur de la Serpentard.

─ Dépêches-toi ! cria-t-elle.

Caroline reprit sa course effrénée en adressant un joli sourire à son amie. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir connu Bianca. Quelques secondes plus tard, la grille était en vue.

Et il était là.

Remus s'apprêtait à transplaner. Elle hurla à plein poumons, manquant de tomber sur son épaule fracassée, après avoir trébuché sur une pierre. Lupin la regarda avec beaucoup d'amour, mais ses petits yeux tristes en disaient long sur ce qui attendait la jeune femme. Elle se stoppa à quelques centimètres de lui. Il riait intérieurement de sa tenue de dévergondée malgré la tristesse qui lui rongeait son cœur. Caroline l'avait toujours surpris. Même jusqu'au dernier moment. Son regard glissa difficilement sur son épaule décharnée. A ce moment-là, tous les moments heureux qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble disparurent. Seul ce qui lui avait infligé comptait à présent. Il était monstre et elle avait eu la malchance d'en faire l'expérience. Il s'en voulait énormément. Il avait failli la tuer. C'était insupportable pour lui de la regarder et de se confronter à la culpabilité vorace que lui renvoyait son image.

─ Allais-tu partir sans me dire au revoir ?

La voix timide de Caroline le désarçonna. Elle se conduisait comme si rien de ne s'était passé la veille. Comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu se transformer en monstre. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas blessée. Remus posa sa valise, et parla clairement :

─ Aurais-tu voulu revoir celui qui a failli te priver de ton bras gauche ?

─ Il est toujours là.

Il soupira gravement. Elle était têtue et agaçante. Remus devait abréger la conversation, et au plus vite.

─ Les choses ne sont pas telles que tu voudrais qu'elles soient, Caroline. Je le conçois…

─ Tu te trompes. C'est de toi que tu parles. J'ai accepté tout ce qui s'est passé et je ne regrette rien. Même pas mon épaule, le coupa-t-elle amèrement.

─ C'est terminé, Caroline.

Elle en resta bouche bée. C'était irréaliste. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, le baiser, les moments de complicité, il balayait tout d'un revers de main sans aucune raison valable. Il n'avait pas le droit de décider pour elle. Remus sortit du périmètre du Château, sans se retourner, poignardant l'esprit de la jeune femme, qui n'avait aucune envie que tout se termine aussi vite :

─ Alors, c'est ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

La colère parlait à la place de son cœur. Remus savait qu'elle détestait les fins. Celles qui mettaient un point final à l'aventure passionnante que les protagonistes avaient vécue ensemble. Il savait aussi qu'elle l'aimait, parce qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose pour elle.

─ Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu as profité de moi, et maintenant que tout pourrait être simple entre nous, tu choisis de fuir !

Ces paroles étaient insoutenables aux oreilles de Remus. Il l'aimait à se sacrifier pour elle. Il l'aimait à la laisser vivre sans l'épée de Damoclès que représentait sa nature de loup-garou. Il l'aimait à pouvoir renier ses sentiments, afin qu'elle garde son intégrité dans la monde des sorciers. Evidemment, Remus désirait ardemment l'embrasser, lui murmurer les mots qu'elle attendait tant. Mais c'était impossible.

─ Je ne t'ai jamais considéré autrement que mon élève, Caroline. Tout ceci, c'est dans ta tête.

Elle s'effondra au sol, fixant Remus d'un air abattu et trahi. Caroline ne l'avait jamais entendu parler aussi méchamment à quelqu'un. Son professeur lui tournait le dos, et elle imaginait déjà le sourire machiavélique qui devait orner ses lèvres. Il s'était bien moqué d'elle.

Ce jour-là, elle ne vit pas les larmes de Remus, qui avaient coulées discrètement sur ses joues.

Remus empoigna sa valise et transplana aussitôt. Caroline resta pliée en deux devant le portail, déchirée par le désespoir. Avait-il vraiment prononcé cette phrase ? Elle sanglotait à en perdre la raison. C'était incompréhensible. Elle maudissait déjà son professeur, elle le haïssait de l'avoir charmée ainsi.

Et elle se haïssait elle-même d'être tombée dans le panneau.

OOO

 _Remus rangeait son bureau à l'aide de son bras valide. Il était mal en point, après cette nuit à errer dans la forêt interdite. Quelqu'un avait malheureusement informé la plupart des élèves de sa nature de Loup-garou. Il n'en tenait rigueur à personne. Sa lettre de démission était déjà posée sur le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il était un véritable danger pour les élèves de ce Château, surtout après cette nuit. Remus amassait ses livres, tombant par hasard sur celui que lui avait offert Caroline. Un livre de Moldu. Il l'avait lu et relu. Ce cadeau était aussi précieux que le sourire de son élève. La marque de ses lèvres sur les siennes émoustillait toujours autant son cœur._ « Vous devriez le lire. C'était le livre préféré d'une personne qui m'est cher. Un monde comme il en existe pas aujourd'hui, et qui laisse même le plus sceptique des sorciers rêver ». _Remus ne pensait qu'à elle. Il tressaillit à l'idée de ne plus jamais passer la main dans son dos et effleurer ses reins, pour lui arracher un soupir d'aise._

Non, il était un monstre.

 _Elle avait été témoin de sa transformation brutale. Il devait l'écœurer. Caroline méritait d'être aimée par un homme qui saurait la rendre heureuse, et qui n'aurait pas la contrainte de se transformer en bête odieuse une fois par mois. Quand quelqu'un toqua soudainement à sa porte, il espéra de tout cœur voir le visage de la jeune femme s'approcher, riant naïvement de sa mine effroyable. Mais ce n'était pas elle. Rogue entra sans en attendre la permission. Il scruta la pièce d'un rictus satisfait, avant de poser son regard noir sur lui. Remus soupira, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait sortit de sa bouche fourchue._

 _─ Severus, déclara-t-il simplement en fermant sa valise._

 _─ Nous avons à parler._

 _─ Sirius Black s'est échappé, mais je ne l'ai pas aidé. Il aurait été difficile pour moi de le faire, rétorqua-t-il las._

 _─ Même si je sais que tu es l'un des responsables de ce regrettable incident, ce n'est pas le sujet de ma visite._

 _Il remarqua le petit chien en plastique, trônant sur le bureau de Lupin innocemment. Un objet Moldu. Son sourire se déforma en une grimace dégoûtée._

 _─ Miss Dorm est à l'infirmerie en ce moment-même, cherchant à guérir ce qui lui reste de son épaule gauche._

 _Lupin était intelligent, du moins il l'espérait. Il se réjouissait de se délecter de son air de culpabilité. Rogue l'avait déjà forcé à démissionner en révélant qu'il était un Loup-garou. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il voulait le voir souffrir. Voir ce sourire doux quitter son visage blême. Sirius Black s'était échappé, il ne restait donc plus que Remus pour subir toute la rancœur qu'il entretenait pour les Maraudeurs. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs stoppé ses activités. Il avait immédiatement compris que c'était lui qui l'avait blessée. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. La mort avait frôlé de près celle qu'il aimait, et c'était lui qui avait failli la tuer. Son cœur se serra, conscient de la gravité de ses actes._

 _─ Que veux-tu, Severus ?_

 _─ Que tu la laisses tranquilles. Elle est jeune, et tu t'es permis de poser la main sur elle, siffla-t-il. Si Dumbledore venait à l'apprendre, tu perdrais sa confiance. Et quand tout le Château sera au courant de votre petite aventure…_

 _─ Que veux-tu ? répéta-t-il, ne souhaitant répondre à aucune de ses accusations._

 _─ Mets un terme définitivement à cette histoire stérile et laisse-là vivre loin de tes monstruosités._

 _Ces mots le blessèrent, mais pour une fois, Severus avait raison. Il était totalement d'accord avec lui._

 _─ Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le demander. Je quitterai ce Château sans détour, Severus._

 _Sa dernière valise était bouclée. Il sortit de son bureau, en passant devant Rogue et marcha calmement jusqu'à l'extérieur. Son âme se fendait en deux. Caroline allait lui manquer…_

Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à elle, il avait failli lui ôter la vie.

 _C'était pire en réalité. Un manque insoutenable le tiraillait, cognant sa poitrine et asphyxiant son esprit. Elle était devenue tout pour lui. Une raison de vivre et d'être comprit malgré sa nature de Loup-garou. Quand il entendit le son de sa voix l'appeler au loin, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. L'odeur de cannelle flotta jusqu'à lui, arrachant à sa raison quelques pincements au cœur._

Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire subir.

OOO

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le départ du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Tout le monde en avait parlé dans les couloirs, rappelant encore et encore à Caroline le souvenir de Remus. Elle avait pleuré durant une journée. Inconsolable, Bianca lui avait alors conseillé d'écrire à Lupin pour vider son sac définitivement. Seulement, il n'avait pas d'adresse fixe. Dumbledore n'avait pas pu les aider. Il s'était envolé dans la nature.

─ Crois-tu qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il m'a dit ?

Elles se promenaient à l'extérieur du Manoir, heureuses d'avoir terminé leur scolarité. Bianca était quasi certaine de pouvoir intégrer les Aurors, et Caroline réfléchissait déjà au voyage qu'elle entreprendrait dans quelques jours. Une occasion de vider sa tête de tout ce qui s'était passé cette année.

─ Cette lueur quand il te regardait... Il t'aimait, n'en doutes pas. Il n'a peut-être simplement pas supporté de te blesser.

.

Bianca avait pleuré sur le quai de la gare, au moment des au-revoirs. Caroline portait un grand sac sur le dos et était enfin prête à découvrir le monde, comme une Moldue. Ses cheveux dorés volaient au vent, pareillement qu'à Poudlard, quand elles se promenaient dans le parc. Cet endroit allait lui manquer. Jack faisait signe à sa fille, de l'autre côté du quai. Il n'était pas très à l'aise et devait retourner au Ministère au plus vite. Bianca prit son amie dans les bras, une dernière fois.

─ A bientôt, lui murmura Caroline malicieusement.

Elle partit, laissant son père et Bianca derrière elle. Elle se réjouissait déjà de les retrouver, malgré le sourire frivole qui flottait sur son visage. Elle avait voulu laisser tout ce à quoi elle s'était attachée sur le quai de la gare. Sa vie, ses affaires, ses proches. Un retour aux sources. Pourtant, il y a une chose qu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner : son amour pour Remus. Il continuerait à l'accompagner, durant son périple, car elle était pour le moment incapable de l'oublier.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _« Le temps prend tout qu'on le veuille ou non. Le temps prend tout… Le temps emporte tout et à la fin il n'y a que l'obscurité. Parfois, on trouve d'autres personnes dans cette obscurité et parfois, c'est là qu'on les perd à nouveau. » -_ _STEPHEN KING_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Snif, pauvre Caro... Nous voilà arrivés au terme de cette histoire ! En réalité, cette fic devait contenir dix-huit chapitres, et nous voilà arrivés au bout. J'avoue que j'ai bien une suite en tête, mais il me faudrait un peu de temps pour arranger les idées, et faire une suite digne de ce nom...

Bon, passons à autre chose, qu'avez vous pensez de cette fin ? Je l'ai écrite il y a des mois, ça m'a fait bizarre bizarre de replonger le nez dedans. Héhé !

Merci infiniment à toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé et lu cette histoire depuis le début, c'est aussi grâce à vous si j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire!

A bientôt, ou peut-être pas ! Bonne journée à tous, et j'attends vos avis avec impatience :)


	22. Chapitre 19 : Revenus

**Chapitre 19**

 **C** aroline sirotait un cocktail à la noix de coco au bord d'un lac, encastré entre deux petites montagnes. Elle aimait sa vie de Moldue, tout était d'un banal réconfortant. Voilà un an qu'elle voyageait à travers le Monde, et travaillait dans de petits commerces pour gagner de quoi vivre.

Cette vie de liberté l'exaltait, malgré l'absence de magie dans son quotidien. C'était un sentiment fou qui lui donnait envie de traverser les années, et de connaître la suite de son histoire.

Une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule, brisant le flux irrégulier de ses douces pensées. Elle se retourna, son chapeau couleur pêche couvrant ses longs cheveux blonds qui retombaient sur sa poitrine.

─ C'est pas vrai…

Sa voix s'éteignit dans sa gorge, tant la déception était grande. Elle avait vraiment un mauvais karma. Cet îlot de paradis était méconnu des Moldus et des Sorciers, jamais elle n'aurait pensé confronter cet idiot ici. Elle agrippa le costume flambant neuf de Percy, manquant de l'égorger au passage. Cet abruti lui offrait un sourire des plus moqueurs. Elle le traîna sur la berge du lac, afin de s'éloigner de la foule de Moldus qui lézardaient eux-aussi sur la terrasse.

Percy était devenue encore plus arrogant en l'espace de ces douze mois. Ses cheveux étaient toujours bouclés en queue de tire-bouchon, roux et brillants. Seul son costume le différenciait de l'ancien Griffondor lèche-botte qu'il était.

─ Pince-moi si je rêve, c'est quoi cette affreuse tenue de prosti…

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? hurla-t-elle en enfonçant l'un de ses doigts dans le torse maigre du Weasley.

Percy claqua sa main, et obligea Caroline à reculer. Il avait sa baguette en main. « Quel objet dangereux entre les mains d'un imbécile », pensa-t-elle farouchement. Percy se retourna, scrutant le paysage d'un œil distrait. D'après le costume qu'il portait, Caroline en conclut qu'il avait réussi à se frayer une place au Ministère. Cette simple idée eut l'effet d'une bombe dans son esprit critique. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce crétin concrétiserait ses rêves de grandeur.

─ Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en ton absence, répondit-il finalement en ôtant sa chaussure d'une marre de boue.

─ Je m'en moque.

─ C'est Bianca qui m'a envoyé ici, rétorqua-t-il durement devant la nonchalance de Caroline. Elle veut que je te transmette ceci.

Percy tendit une lettre à la jeune femme, cachetée par le sceau du Ministère. Alors Bianca était elle-aussi entrée au Ministère. Caroline eut un sourire discret. Son amie lui manquait beaucoup. Mais pourquoi avait-elle envoyé Percy à sa place ? Ce mystère l'intriguait tout de même énormément.

L'ancien Griffondor tira sur sa veste pour réajuster ses manches, et déclara d'un ton moqueur :

─ Je n'ai pas le temps de rester, mais je pense que nous nous reverrons, Caroline.

Elle savait parfaitement ce que contenait la lettre de son amie. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas en revanche, c'est la raison qui incitait Bianca à lui demander de revenir à Londres. Quoi qu'il en soit, rien ne lui ferrait changer d'avis. Pas même le souvenir de Remus.

─ Je ne reviendrai pas Percy.

─ Je n'en serais pas aussi sûre à ta place.

Et il transplana à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Caroline resta seule, les pieds dans l'eau, à fixer la lettre d'un blanc immaculé. Devait-elle la lire ou renoncer définitivement à sa vie de sorcière, et par extension, renoncer à Remus ?

C'était un véritable dilemme.

Mais avait-elle réellement le choix ?

* * *

 _Deux mois plus tard._

Caroline se hâta de rejoindre le lieu du rendez-vous. Sa cape virevoltait sous les assauts du vent, s'enroulant autour de son corps tel un serpent avare. La douceur de l'été s'estompait gentiment en cette fin d'août. Les feuilles des arbres dans la rue gagnaient de jolies couleurs orangées. Caroline les regardait, empreint d'une certaine nostalgie, tout en humant l'air à plein poumons.

Elle avait bel et bien ouvert la lettre de Bianca. Cependant, deux mois s'étaient écoulés avant que sa curiosité ne prenne le pas sur ses convictions. Elle avait d'abord eu l'intention de la lire, puis de la brûler, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si rien ne la rattachait au monde des sorciers.

Et pourtant, elle était ici, à chercher le _12 square Grimmaurd_. La lettre de Bianca n'avait contenu rien de plus qu'un mot griffonné à la hâte, _« reviens vite Caro, je t'attends au 12 square Grimmaurd, à Londres »._

En arrivant dans ladite ville, Caroline avait fait un crochet par la Chemin de Traverse pour dégoter sa baguette magique, enfermée dans un coffre-fort à Gringott's. En se baladant dans la ruelle bondée, elle était rapidement tombée sur des dizaines de coupures de la Gazette des Sorciers. Caroline les avait ignorée, plusieurs fois, avant de finalement abdiquer à l'entrée de chez Fleury et Bott…

 ** _« Le garçon qui ment. »_**

Elle avait immédiatement reconnu la photo d'Harry Potter. Il était devenu un peu plus costaud que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, avant de monter à bord du Poudlard Express. Caroline détestait le Griffondor, mais elle avait du mal à croire qu'il pouvait mentir sur un sujet aussi épineux. Le journal s'était froissé dans ses mains, maintenant qu'elle avait compris la raison de son retour parmi les sorciers. _Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom_ était revenu.

Un frisson parcourut son échine alors qu'elle s'élançait dans une rue sombre, bordée d'arbres aux allures menaçantes et dérangeantes. Plus personne n'était à l'abri aujourd'hui. L'ombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait voler au-dessus de tous, sournoise et meurtrière. Caroline n'en avait que plus peur, à présent qu'elle se sentait seule dans ce monde qui ne semblait plus être le sien. Et puis, l'homme qu'elle aurait voulu avoir à ses côtés dans ces moments difficiles l'avait jeté comme une vieille chaussette Moldue. Elle n'avait définitivement plus aucune raison de pointer le bout de son nez ici.

Caroline s'arrêta finalement devant une rangée de bâtisses identiques. Bien entendu, le numéro 12 n'existait pas. "Ce serait trop facile", maugréa-t-elle tout bas. La jeune femme caressa son menton légèrement, puis toqua à l'une des portes voisines après avoir inspecté les alentours. Le Moldu qui y vivait l'ouvrit de quelques centimètres et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement tout en refermant habilement son peignoir kaki de sa main libre.

─ Bonsoir, désolée pour le dérangement Monsieur le Moldu, mais je cherche le 12 square Grimmaurd…

Son ancien patron adorait ce surnom, dont il ignorait tout bien entendu. Il trouvait ces quelques mots jolis dans la bouche de la Serpentard, alors il riait toujours, en se bidonnant le ventre et en lui offrant un franc sourire. Caroline avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi, si bien qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne faisait plus aucune distinction entre lui et les autres Moldus qui lui ressemblaient. Le Moldu en question jeta un coup d'œil au ciel noir, vraisemblablement étonné par la présence de Caroline sur le pas de sa porte à cette heure tardive.

─ Le numéro 12 n'existe pas. Qui êtes-vous ? questionna-t-il, suspicieux.

─ Je viens de sortir de prison, rétorqua-t-elle distraitement en jetant un coup d'œil à la façade du bâtiment.

Il l'observa regagner le milieu de la ruelle passablement inquiété, puis il referma la porte en veillant bien à la fermer à clé. De son côté, Caroline était préoccupée. C'était bien ici qu'elle avait rendez-vous. Elle lâcha son sac, s'assit sur le trottoir et contempla la façade une nouvelle fois. Un détail attira son attention au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Une silhouette plus exactement. Une personne avançait dans sa direction, à pas lents. Caroline la reconnut immédiatement.

─ Daryl ?

Le jeune homme avait bien changé. Il portait de pauvres habits noirs, sa cape était déchirée en partie et ses cheveux blonds avaient encore poussé de quelques centimètres. Il ressemblait à un vrai baroudeur Moldu. Daryl marcha jusqu'à Caroline avec un sourire soulagé.

─ Tu es enfin là.

Il posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, et d'un air chaleureux, il l'attira à elle délicatement. Caroline en était bouche bée. Que faisait-il exactement ? Son emprise devint plus ferme, il la serrait dans ses bras avec force et douceur. Elle avait même l'impression qu'une de ses mains caressait son omoplate droite. Autant dire qu'elle était extrêmement mal à l'aise.

─ Je suis content de te revoir, soupira-t-il dans sa longue barbe.

─ Euh, moi aussi, répondit-elle d'une voix froide et tremblante.

Des années qu'ils ne se parlaient plus et s'évitaient presque, alors pourquoi agissait-il comme une sangsue ? Caroline en était presque irritée. Daryl la relâcha enfin, après cinq secondes interminables à la tenir dans ses bras. Contrairement à Percy, Daryl avait énormément changé. Par la crotte de nez de Merlin, se pourrait-il que Bianca ait eu raison de s'accrocher à lui ? Peut-être qu'il était finalement récupérable.

─ Où est Bianca ? Et c'est quoi cet endroit ?

Daryl s'apprêtait à lui répondre, quand elle le coupa subitement :

─ Et pourquoi avoir envoyé cet abruti de Percy me délivrer la lettre ? ragea-t-elle, en cognant son épaule du bout du doigt.

Quelque chose changea dans le regard de Daryl, quelque chose que Caroline ne perçut pas, trop occupée à déblatérer des âneries sur le dos de l'ancien Griffondor.

─ Tu connais Bianca, elle en fait toujours trop...

Daryl s'était retourné, et faisait face à la façade. Il semblait agiter sa baguette faiblement en l'air. Caroline était presque déçue que son amie ne soit pas là pour l'accueillir en personne. Elle s'était réjouie de la revoir, elle et ses beaux cheveux d'ébènes. Après quelques secondes d'attente, Caroline comprit enfin où était passé le numéro 12.

─ Tu as de la chance, les Weasley sont ici ce soir, et les autres ne devraient pas tarder à ramener Potter.

─ Harry Potter...

Il ne manquait plus que celui-ci. Sa vie commençait à devenir bien ennuyante. Toutes les personnes qu'elle cherchait à éviter semblaient irrémédiablement se rattacher à elle comme des aimants magiques. Elle ne devait pas tarder à repartir, toute cette histoire ne sentait pas bon, parole de Moldu.

─ Il y a beaucoup de choses qui se sont passées durant ton absence, lâcha Daryl dont les yeux semblaient se voiler.

Caroline baissa les siens, prise d'une empathie qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout :

─ Potter n'est pas très futé, mais ce n'est pas un menteur comme les journaux le racontent.

Daryl n'insista pas, et laissa Caroline baigner dans ses pensées. Il écarta finalement les bras, sans grande conviction, et lui montra la porte qui était apparue sous leurs yeux. Elle était d'un style ancien, de bon goût. Caroline effleura la poignée et l'ouvrit sans plus attendre.

─ Bienvenue dans l'ordre du Phénix.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans cette vétuste demeure. Elle n'avait aucune idée à qui appartenait cet endroit, ni même ce qui s'y déroulerait. Caroline avança dans un long couloir recouvert de poussière, qui se jetait dans une grande salle à vivre. Son cœur se contracta. Quelques personnes étaient attablées à la table de la salle à manger, dont la famille Weasley et le fameux Sirius Black.

─ Caroline Dorm. Voilà un an qu'on ne t'a pas aperçue par ici, s'exclama Arthur Weasley, réellement surpris par la présence de la jeune femme. Jack n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi ces derniers temps. On pense beaucoup à toi, tu sais.

─ Heureuse de vous revoir, Monsieur et Madame Weasley, répondit-elle d'un air crispé.

Daryl poussa Caroline pour qu'elle s'avance encore un peu. Sirius Black avait beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux bruns étaient propres et son visage était libre de toute la crasse qui s'y était déposé durant ses années de captivité. C'était d'ailleurs un bel homme aujourd'hui. Ce dernier se leva et remercia Daryl, qui reprit place autour de la table. Il échangea rapidement quelques bribes de conversation avec Arthur. Depuis quand faisait-il ami-ami avec les Weasley, lui le cruel Serpentard qui traumatisait de jeunes Griffondor ? Caroline le dévisagea sans même se cacher, estomaquée par son comportement.

─ N'hésite pas à faire comme chez toi, Caroline. Il y assez de place pour toi et pour moi, susurra Sirius en se plantant devant elle.

La jeune femme reporta son regard sur lui, en sursautant malgré elle. Sirius était très près. Il était même trop près. Son souffle heurtait le sien, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il pompait son oxygène. Elle avait envie de reculer, mais malheureusement, elle était déjà acculée contre le mur.

─ Cet endroit vous appartient ?

─ C'est la maison de mes parents, elle est devenue le repère de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Harry et les autres ne devraient plus tarder, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil ravageur.

Caroline resta impassible, se demandant si cet homme avait réellement un lien avec ce criminel pouilleux qui servait d'ami à Remus.

─ C'est quoi l'Ordre du Phénix ? demanda-t-elle sans grand intêrét, en se grattant le nez.

─ C'est une société secrète dont je fais partie, avec bien d'autres sorciers. Elle a pour but de faire face à Voldemort et à ses Mangemorts.

La jeune femme eut l'impression que le popotin de Merlin lui tombait dessus. Par la barbe de Dumbledore, pourquoi se trouvait-elle à l'endroit même où elle aurait souhaité ne jamais se trouver ? En plus de devoir supporter Harry Potter, elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup ! Elle n'était pas de taille contre les Mangemorts, ni contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle ne devait en aucun cas leur montrer qu'elle était dans le camp de Potter. Tout ceci était une _pure catastrophe._

─ Suis-moi, je vais te montrer une chambre où tu pourras dormir ce soir, il est déjà tard et tu dois être bouleversée…

─ C'est ça, répondit-elle d'un air désespéré.

Il ne parut pas le prendre mal et la conduisit dans sa chambre, où elle s'enferma rapidement sans même penser à le remercier. Pourquoi Bianca l'avait-elle amenée ici ? Et pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ? Caroline bougonna pendant dix bonnes minutes, en se plaignant de la décoration veillotte de la pièce, avant de s'endormir comme une masse en travers de son lit. Elle était épuisée.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, une heure plus tard. La jeune femme balaya son visage de sa main frêle pour essuyer quelques gouttes de transpiration, puis ramassa sa baguette magique. Lentement, elle sortit de sa chambre et ferma le peignoir qu'elle venait de revêtir. Elle descendit les escaliers doucement. Il était passé vingt-trois heures, mais elle avait horriblement soif. Avant d'entrer dans la salle à manger, elle posa son oreille contre le bâtant de la porte. Plusieurs personnes étaient à l'intérieur. La conversation portait autour d'Harry Potter. Caroline écouta quelques secondes, puis s'immobilisa, raide comme un piquet. La voix de Remus. Il était là, à quelques mètres seulement. Remus lui avait tellement manqué, malgré le fait qu'il l'ait jeté comme une vulgaire chaussette. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, et de rêver à l'embrasser encore une fois. Son cœur battit à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique, les doigts crispés sur la lanière qui maintenait son peignoir en place. Elle manqua de se prendre la porte en pleine tête, quand cette dernière s'ouvrit brusquement.

─ Ah Caroline, tu tombes bien, j'allais te chercher ! Entre !

─ Euh, non…

Arthur empoigna son épaule, et entraîna la jeune fille à l'intérieur. Une foule de personnes inconnues apparut devant ses yeux exorbités, sans qu'elle ne puisse produire le moindre son. Heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à mettre un peignoir, elle était vraiment d'une classe folle avec. Caroline leva les yeux au ciel de dépit, puis fixa Maugrey Fol Œil sans pouvoir bouger le moindre cil. Qu'il était effrayant avec ces cicatrices ! Caroline dégagea son regard, et le posa instinctivement sur la jeune Auror que son père lui avait montré à la réception du Ministère. Tonks, si sa mémoire était bonne. Elle avait l'air gentille et forte, tout ce que Caroline n'était pas. L'ancienne Serpentard déglutit difficilement, cherchant à fuir par la porte… qu'Arthur venait de refermer. Elle était piégée. Par chance, leur réunion avait l'air d'être terminée. Beaucoup d'Aurors sortaient à présent de la salle, d'autres restaient assis et la dévisageaient comme une bête curieuse. Caroline préféra concentrer son regard sur Arthur, debout à ses côtés, afin d'éviter de croiser les douces prunelles de Remus. Il était assis à la table, mais hors de question de lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard de considération. Elle était toujours blessée par ce qu'il lui avait dit en quittant Poudlard. Il ne méritait pas qu'elle s'intéresse à lui.

Molly appela les enfants d'une voix forte en bas des escaliers. Ils descendirent aussitôt comme des éléphants enragés (c'était surtout le ressenti de l'ancienne Serpentard). D'ailleurs, Caroline se faisait bousculer par tout le monde à force de rester plantée au milieu du passage. Seulement, elle n'osait plus faire le moindre geste. On aurait dit une vraie greluche.

─ Miss Dorm, je pensais que vous vous étiez perdue dans l'immensité de votre bêtise.

Son oreille tiqua. Caroline perdit son sourire crispé et se retourna sur son ancien professeur de potions. Severus Rogue portait toujours son éternel costume noir. Elle se contenta de lever un sourcil dédaigneux, déconcertée par la situation. Pourquoi était-il dans cette salle à manger ? Surtout que Black était juste à côté d'eux. N'avait-il plus envie de le tuer ? Curieuse idée. Elle perdait foi en son professeur pour le coup. Il était beaucoup plus imposant avec sa petite lueur de folie au fond des yeux.

─ Vous ici ? rétorqua-t-elle piteusement.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, et disparut par la porte sans un regard en arrière. Caroline gonfla ses joues d'exaspération, devenant rouge comme une tomate. Pourquoi diable Bianca lui faisait-elle subir la présence de tous ces abrutis ?

─ Viens t'assoir Caroline, je te sers une tasse de thé ?

Madame Weasley n'écouta pas sa réponse et empoigna Caroline pour la forcer à s'assoir sur le banc. Décidément, c'était une manie chez eux. Le banc craqua subtilement, mais elle n'eut pas la joie de passer au travers pour se cacher sous la table. Caroline resta ensuite pétrifiée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Molly avait bien choisi sa place, elle était assise juste en face de Remus, et à la droite d'Harry Potter. Caroline jeta un coup d'œil au Griffondor qui ne se pria pas pour lui montrer toute l'aversion qu'il ressentait pour elle. Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'elle détestait les mimiques de ce Potter ! La jeune femme n'eut d'autres choix que de se concentrer sur la tasse de thé que Molly venait de poser devant elle. Caroline ne voulait pas parler à Remus, elle ne voulait même pas le regarder. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se retrouve en face de lui ? Il n'y avait pas pire place dans la salle ! De plus, Tonks était à côté de lui et c'était tout bonnement insupportable pour Caroline. Son père était si fier de cette fille qu'elle en éprouvait de la jalousie. Décidément, c'était une journée pourrie sur tous les tableaux.

Caroline continua à fixer sa tasse pendant une dizaine de minutes. Remus n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois durant ce laps de temps. Peut-être était-il aussi troublé qu'elle. Peut-être regrettait-il ses paroles. De toute manière, Caroline n'était pas prête à lui pardonner. Dans la salle, seul Harry et Sirius parlait d'une certaine prophétie. La jeune femme n'écoutait même pas ce qu'ils disaient. Elle était trop occupée à penser à la manière dont elle pourrait s'y prendre pour quitter la table, le plus discrètement possible. Dans un élan de courage insoupçonné, elle s'excusa tout bas auprès de Molly et sortit de table en veillant à ne faire grincer ni le banc, ni la porte. Et tout ceci en ignorant superbement Remus, qui lui avait doucement demandé : "Où vas-tu ?".

ooo

Caroline jaillit du 12 Square Grimerraud, suffocante. La vision de Remus l'avait bouleversée. Tous ses efforts pour l'oublier venaient d'être balayés en un instant. Son image était revenue la hanter et lui rappeler ô combien elle l'avait aimé. Elle avait envie de sentir ses bras autour de sa taille, de sentir ses lèvres embrasser les siennes, de sentir sa main chatouiller son intimité... En somme, Caroline désirait ardemment revenir en arrière, tout effacer du comportement égoïste de Remus. Car aujourd'hui, elle éprouvait beaucoup de rancœur à son égard. Tous ces souvenirs avaient un goût amer dans sa bouche, elle était terriblement blessée par le choix qu'il avait fait en quittant Poudlard.

─ J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas d'être venue, Caroline.

Cette douce mélodie que produisait le son de sa voix l'immobilisa totalement. L'amour rendait son cœur aussi fort qu'un artichaut. Caroline ferma les yeux, cherchant vainement à lui échapper.

─ Je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

─ Regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Caroline le devinait debout dans son dos, les mains dans les poches, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Elle adorait cette délicieuse nonchalance et son sourire séduisant. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux difficilement, se retourna et dévisagea Remus froidement. Toute son énergie était employée à paraître désagréable. Remus put enfin croiser ces perles noires qu'il avait tant contemplées. Il s'avança avec espoir, mais Caroline l'en empêcha, en reculant de trois pas :

─ Ne t'approche pas de moi. Tu m'as déjà fait suffisamment de mal, tu ne crois pas ?

─ Caroline…

Remus soupira, ses beaux yeux brillant à la lumière de la lune. Caroline trouvait la situation paradoxale. Depuis quand la lune le rendait si attirant ? Elle dut employer toute sa mauvaise volonté pour le fixer méchamment, cruellement.

─ J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, déclara-t-il doucement.

─ Qu'aurais-tu fait si c'était le cas ? Me déchirer l'autre épaule ? s'exclama-t-elle cyniquement.

Caroline ôta la blouse de son épaule, laissant sa cicatrice à la vue de son ancien professeur. Car oui, aujourd'hui, il n'était plus en position de la repousser avec cet argument. Il n'avait plus le droit de fuir lâchement, comme la dernière fois. Remus détourna le regard, blessé par la vue de cette marque indélébile qu'il avait laissée sur elle. Caroline eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant aussi peiné. Il était réellement gentil. La façon dont ses cheveux bruns retombaient sur son front pâle lui donnait envie d'y passer la main chaleureusement, malgré toute la haine qu'elle avait accumulée au fil du temps.

─ Je m'en veux tous les jours pour ça...

─ Et ta seule façon de le montrer, c'est de me révéler que tu as juste profité de moi ?

Remus voulut répondre, mais la porte de la vieille bâtisse s'ouvrit derrière lui. Sirius Black apparut dans l'encadrement, un sourire taquin ornant ses lèvres humides. Ce dernier se posta près de son ami d'enfance, intrigué de voir Caroline sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle transperçait Remus de ses yeux noirs, ne lui accordant pas la moindre attention. Il avait la nette impression que quelque chose s'était passé, vu la tension étouffante qu'il ressentait entre eux.

─ Je dérange peut-être ?

─ Pas du tout, intervint Remus le sourire aux lèvres.

Caroline était amère. Elle contourna les deux hommes en silence, et regagna sa chambre en étant extrêmement contrariée par la réponse de Remus. Ce dernier invita ensuite son ami à retourner à l'intérieur, sans rien rajouter de plus. Il avait le cœur lourd, mais ne souhaitait en aucun cas que Sirius intervienne dans toute cette histoire. Il se forçait à paraître détendu et serein, pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Si Sirius apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Caroline... Remus préférait ne pas y penser. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'une erreur, même s'il avait beaucoup de peine à s'en convaincre.

Quad Caroline entra dans sa chambre, elle vit Daryl qui l'attendait, assis sur son lit. Il avait la mine fermée, ses mains reposaient sur ses cuisses comme deux poids trop lourds à porter. Ses cheveux blonds, longs et légèrement ondulés, étaient recouvert d'une couche luisante de sébum. Il semblait négligé, et pourtant, Caroline savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

─ Alors tu vas enfin me dire où est Bianca ?

─ Tu ne la verras pas aujourd'hui.

Il sembla hésiter un court instant.

─ Elle a disparu il y a deux mois de cela, après avoir donné sa démission au Bureau des Aurors. Elle était sur la piste de Celia et Elly.

─ Comment ? rétorqua Caroline, estomaquée.

─ Elle ne voulait pas que je te le dise, mais je m'inquiète, ça fait maintenant deux semaines que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles.

Caroline ne savait pas comment interpréter les paroles de Daryl. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette journée. Elle n'était de retour que depuis quelques heures, et sa vie semblait irrémédiablement se compliquer.

─ Je ne peux rien te dire de plus.

Daryl ne s'attarda pas, et quitta la chambre de Caroline. Elle eut donc le plaisir d'être enfin en tête-à-tête avec la solitude. L'ancienne Serpentard ferma les yeux, puis se laissa tomber sur le lit telle une baleine échouée. Bianca n'était pas ici, et personne ne savait où elle se trouvait. Caroline avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

ooo

─ Je me souviens de toi Caroline, tu étais dans la Cabane Hurlante ce jour-là.

Sirius entra dans la cuisine, la prenant en flagrant délit de vol de nourriture. Caroline s'étouffa brusquement avec un bout de gaufre. Elle dut prendre une petite gorgée d'eau pour tasser les deux gaufres qu'elle s'était empiffrée. Caroline déposa ensuite son verre sur la table, et jeta un coup d'œil discret à l'horloge. Il était à peine six heures du matin, personne n'aurait dû se lever aussi tôt. Et pourtant, Sirius l'observait, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

─ Je ne m'en souviens pas, mentit-elle en balançant dans son dos ce qui lui restait dans la main.

─ Vraiment ? Enfin bon, ce n'est pas grave, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

Son sourire en coin était des plus énigmatiques. Sirius savait qu'elle mentait, qui aurait pu oublier sa rencontre avec le célèbre évadé d'Azkaban ? Et qui aurait pu oublier la transformation de son professeur en Loup-garou ? Sans oublier qu'il l'avait gratifié d'une belle cicatrice à l'épaule.

Caroline fut très surprise par la chaleur qui se dégageait de Sirius, et de l'étonnante gentillesse dont il faisait preuve à son égard. Il était comme Remus. Caroline sentait un étrange sentiment monter en elle, un mélange d'irritation et d'agacement, mais aussi un brin de respect. Caroline planta son regard dans le sien, cherchant à raffermir son attitude désintéressée. Elle ne voulait pas éprouver de peine en pensant à Remus, elle voulait juste tout oublier et recommencer sa vie Moldue à l'autre bout du Monde. Néanmoins, elle devait d'abord découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Celia & Elly, en commençant par retrouver Bianca. Caroline s'avança en direction de Sirius, et s'arrêta à sa hauteur, fier comme un pan. Elle le narguait presque de ses petits yeux sombres.

─ Je n'ai pas l'intention d'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Bianca ne manquait pas de toupet. Car Caroline était certaine que son amie l'avait fait revenir à Londres pour une seule et unique raison : qu'elle entre dans cette organisation dont elle détestait presque tous les membres, à l'exception de ceux pour qui elle avait un semblant d'admiration. Sérieusement, pourquoi aiderait-elle Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore ? Ce n'était plus sa vie, elle était presque devenue une parfaite Moldue. Pourquoi voulaient-ils tous briser son rêve ? Et pourquoi Remus était-il venu lui parler, alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à fuir en permanence ? Caroline maudissait sa vie en ce moment-même, tout était si compliqué quand la magie s'en mêlait.

Sirius n'avait pas bronché, et soutenait son regard las. Mais le choix de Caroline était fait. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'embourber dans de nouveaux problèmes. Son seul désir était de retrouver les deux personnes qui avait gâché sa dernière année à Poudlard. _Que justice soit faite pour Georges_.

─ C'est à cause de Remus ? rétorqua Sirius, l'air de rien.

Caroline eut très chaud soudainement. Avait-il deviné quelque chose hier, dans la rue ? Elle garda son calme du mieux qu'elle put, car les deux perles qui la fixaient attentivement étaient réellement perturbantes. Sirius était troublant en lui-même. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le prisonnier crasseux et cruel de l'année dernière était en fait un gentil sorcier, aussi charmant et séduisant.

─ Je suis une trouillarde, c'est tout. N'oublie pas que je suis une Serpentard et pas un stupide Griffondor, je ne pense qu'à mes fesses. Désolée.

Caroline quitta la pièce et le Square Grimmaurd, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Oui, elle était une Serpentard. Les autres avaient tendance à l'oublier parfois. Elle gardait sa vieille habitude qui consistait à fuir quand la situation devenait trop difficile à vivre. Elle ne se préoccupait pas des autres, elle n'avait pas changé en somme durant cette année de solitude. Remus avait cessé de faire effet sur elle, et comme les Moldus disaient, le naturel revenait toujours au galop.

─ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, lâcha Sirius dans un bref soupir.

Elle était trop loin maintenant. Bianca lui avait dit qu'elle refuserait, et elle avait eu raison (c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il ne lui avait rien demandé). Caroline n'était pas comme elle. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais, ni de foncièrement bon. Elle voulait être libre d'agir comme bon lui semblait, sans que personne ne soit derrière elle, à lui reprocher ses agissements.

Caroline souhaitait juste vivre une vie des plus banales, sans aucune aventure de toutes sortes, comme le protagoniste de son livre Moldu préféré.

Beaucoup savaient que c'était un rêve des plus illusoires.

* * *

Bon, ce premier chapitre n'est pas fantastique, mais il amorce le début de cette deuxième partie ! Désolée pour ce petit moment d'absence, je sais que ça peut faire long... qu'en pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Mine de rien, vos reviews me forcent à me bouger le popotin pour écrire la suite plus vite aha.

Merci à **Mary Eileen Prince** , **Leslie** (Et voilà ! Remus et Caroline se sont rencontrés ! Dommage que Sirius soit venu les interrompre... je l'aime bien ce Sirius d'ailleurs, Caro n'est pas prête de s'en débarrasser aha. J'espère ne pas avoir trop tardé, et je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review ! J'attends ton avis du coup aha. A très bientôt :D), **Yaguel** (Coucou ! Affreusement désolée pour toute cette attente, c'est vrai que les deux semaines étaient largement dépassées aha. Tes dernières reviews m'ont touchées et du coup, j'ai profité de ma journée de congé pour terminer le chapitre. Sinon, je crois que je l'aurais sorti la semaine prochaine... honte à moi aha. J'espère que cette suite t'a plu, ce chapitre ne me plaît pas trop pour ma part mais j'ai le nez dedans depuis des mois alors je ne sais plus quoi en penser. Voilà, j'attends ton avis alors et sûrement à dans deux semaines ! D'ailleurs, si je tarde trop, des fois je mets sur mon profil à quoi j'en suis et quand je risque de mettre la suite.. sur ce merci pour ta review, et à la prochaine :D), **Amandine Valentine** , **faolbee** , **Polugritiya** (Coucou ! Je te réponds ici, j'arrivais pas à t'envoyer de message privé, ça me mettait que je te spamais ou je sais pas trop quoi... enfin, le retour de Caroline c'est pour aujourd'hui, après un mois de silence radio... j'arrivais pas à m'y mettre bon sang, mais au final, il est là ! Tout beau et tout chaud ! J'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! A très bientôt :D), **june746** et **Claire-de-plume** pour avoir commenté le prologue  & l'histoire ! Je suis hyyyyyper contente !

Je ne peux rien promettre pour la suite, mais elle devrait arriver dans deux semaines car je suis certaine que j'aurais le temps de l'écrire. Alors à bientôt tout le monde :)


	23. Chapitre 20 : Terrifiée

**Chapitre 20**

Caroline lorgnait la plume à papote de son père remplir des dizaines rapports, sans relâche, et tranchant presque le papier avec ardeur. Tout était d'un ennui mortel dans son bureau. Ses classeurs étaient rangés par ordre alphabétique dans diverses étagères au bois finement sculpté de jolis motifs floraux. Rien ne traînait par terre, ni même sur les meubles. Tout était si épuré, limpide. Son père était un véritable maniaque.

─ Je pensais que ma secrétaire s'était moquée de moi, entendit-elle froidement dans son dos.

La jeune femme ne se retourna pas, retenant un petit sursaut de surprise. Elle attendit sagement que son père s'asseye dans son grand fauteuil en cuir, en face d'elle. Après réflexion, Caroline préférait presque le calme maladif du bureau à la compagnie de son père. Jack avait pris quelques rides en une année, ainsi que quelques cheveux blancs. Caroline le fixait sans une once de sourire sur son visage, contemplant le désastre qu'avait gentiment opéré la vieillesse sur lui. Il semblait si essoufflé et fatigué. Peut-être l'était-il réellement, mais Caroline n'avait aucune envie de s'aventurer dans un échange de bons sentiments.

─ Tu ferrais bien de changer de secrétaire, cette empotée m'a prise pour une de tes « _conquêtes_ », rétorqua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Que c'était énervant d'être confondue de la sorte, surtout par la propre secrétaire de son père. Caroline grimaçait à l'idée d'imaginer son père au bras d'une femme différente tous les soirs. C'était incontestablement angoissant et gênant. Jack ne fit aucun commentaire, demeurant fidèle à lui-même, indéchiffrable et élégant dans son costume d'affaire noir. Caroline patienta quelques secondes, espérant qu'il romprait ce silence pesant, mais elle était forcée de constater qu'elle devrait faire le premier pas. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage.

─ Je suis… contente de voir, lâcha-t-elle finalement, avec un peu de peine.

Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Elle aurait tellement aimé le serrer dans ses bras, faire comme s'ils étaient une vraie famille. Seulement, elle savait que ce ne serait jamais plus le cas. Il n'y avait aucune photo d'elle, ni même d'Elsa dans son bureau. Un seul cadre trônait fièrement devant elle depuis près de vingt minutes. Il renfermait une photo animée, représentant un petit groupe d'Auror. Bianca était au premier rang, accompagnée de cette fameuse Tonks. Un pincement au cœur encouragea Caroline à détourner le regard. C'était trop pénible à supporter.

─ Tu n'as donné aucune nouvelle pendant un an, ni à tes amis, ni à moi.

─ Toi non plus à ce que je sache.

─ Ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti, rétorqua-t-il durement.

Elle devinait les mains de son père blanchir sous le poids de la colère qu'il ressentait. Jack aimait tout contrôler, et le fait que Caroline agisse comme bon lui semblait l'irritait profondément. La jeune femme reposa son dos contre le dossier de la chaise, fermement décidée à lui ternir tête. Elle ne céderait pas aujourd'hui.

─ Pourquoi raconte-t-on dans le journal qu'Harry Potter est un menteur ? Tu ne le crois pas ? lui reprocha-t-elle naïvement.

─ Je suis sous les ordres du Ministre de la magie ma fille, je ne peux pas agir aussi égoïstement que toi.

Les joues de Carolines se gonflèrent d'exaspération. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de lui faire des reproches ? Et ce depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, à peine deux minutes plus tôt ? Elle planta son regard sombre dans le sien, d'un air menaçant.

─ Je ne suis pas revenue pour que tu me fasses la morale.

─ Alors pourquoi es-tu revenue au juste ? Ou devrais-je dire, pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue avant ?

Il agrippa l'un de ses dossiers, cachant du mieux qu'il put son chagrin, et se mit à le lire rapidement, sous les yeux écarquillés de Caroline. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Son père avait l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur, en colère, mais aussi attristé. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant d'émotions sur son visage. Il les cachait tellement bien à l'accoutumée.

─ Je ne te comprendrais jamais Caroline, finit-il par soupirer. La prétendue rumeur comme quoi cet homme serait de retour est fausse. Tu n'es pas en position pour me donner des ordres, tu ne devrais même pas t'inquiéter pour quelque chose d'aussi futile alors que…

─ Bien sûr que je m'en inquiète ! le coupa-t-elle.

─ Ça suffit ! siffla-t-il, perdant son calme légendaire.

Jack avait tapé du poing sur le bureau, coupant court à l'agacement de sa fille. Caroline sentait l'injustice pointer le bout de son nez dans son cœur. Seul un fou se voilerait la face comme il le faisait. Pourquoi son père, si intelligent qu'il était, refusait de voir la vérité en face ? Caroline s'apprêtait à se lever, et quitter la pièce, quand son père lança quelque chose dans sa direction. La jeune femme l'attrapa sans mal et inspecta le petit objet avec étonnement.

─ C'est l'insigne de Bianca ?

Il était encore flambant neuf. Le nom de _Bianca Sandoro_ était gravé en lettres d'or, rappelant à Caroline que son amie était finalement devenue quelqu'un. Elle, elle n'était toujours que Caroline, l'adoratrice des Moldus et de leurs étranges coutumes. L'ancienne Serpentard se conforta dans l'idée qu'elle n'avait définitivement plus rien à faire dans ce monde magique.

─ Je te le laisse, peut-être que ça te remettra les idées en place, acheva cruellement Jack.

Caroline baissa les yeux. Son père avait raison, elle devait à tout prix se mettre à la recherche de son amie. Personne n'était en sécurité, pas même Bianca, bien qu'elle soit aujourd'hui une brillante Auror d'après l'article que son père avait encadré et accroché au mur. Bianca s'était rapprochée de son rêve, devenir un brillant chasseur de mage noires comme l'était Maugrey Fol Œil. Pourquoi avait-elle donc démissionné dans un moment pareil ? Ce détail interpellait tout de même Caroline. Bianca lui manquait tellement. Son rire cristallin résonnait encore au fin fond de son esprit, ses cheveux d'ébènes se trémoussaient encore le long de sa chute de rein vertigineuse, lui offrant un air de princesse insouciante et irrésistible. Caroline sourit intérieurement. C'était un bon souvenir qu'elle conservait de son amie.

─ Les portes du Manoir te resteront toujours ouvertes ma fille, sache que je pense à toi. Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir, mais demain oui. Peut-être pourrions-nous diner ensemble.

La proposition de son père lui coupa le souffle. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Caroline se surprit même à penser qu'il était sous le sortilège de l'Imperium. Néanmoins, elle savait que ces mots lui coûtaient beaucoup, elle répondit donc par un petit signe de tête, veillant à cacher le sourire contagieux qui prenait ses lèvres en otage. Caroline était contente, elle se sentait si ridicule, mais elle était contente. C'était étrange de constater comme une parole pouvait totalement renverser la tendance. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à sourire bêtement devant lui ? Caroline se mordit la langue, il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'elle se rabaisse à être heureuse pour si peu.

─ A demain alors, lâcha-t-elle d'une voie étriquée par le bonheur éphémère qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son cœur.

Caroline ferma rapidement la porte derrière elle, et traversa le Ministère à pas de loup. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle croise Rita Skeeter ou Percy dans l'allée surpeuplée de l'atrium. De plus, elle n'arrivait pas à ôter ce sourire bête qui lui collait à la figure… Par la barbe de Merlin ! Caroline repéra subitement une touffe rousse parmi l'océan humain qui se profilait à l'horizon. Elle se jeta désespérément sur le côté, afin de se cacher derrière une grosse colonne. D'un coup d'œil fugace, elle reconnut l'interlocuteur de la touffe rousse. Cornelius Fudge. Caroline lâcha un juron Moldu, estimant la distance qu'il lui restait à parcourir pour emprunter les conduits de cheminée. C'était peine perdue. Percy était sur sa trajectoire. Ou plutôt, Cornelius Fudge était sur sa trajectoire, ce qui induisait la présence de Weasley, collé à ses miches.

Sa chance tourna une minute plus tard. La touffe rousse rebroussait chemin, lui donnant quartier libre pour se diriger tranquillement vers les conduits de cheminée. Caroline avança d'un pas confiant, avant de se stopper net. C'était louche. Percy avait un don extraordinaire pour la repérer à plus d'un kilomètre et lui faire voir la vie de toutes les couleurs. Caroline observa les alentours d'un œil soupçonneux, cherchant le moindre détail qui étayerait sa théorie.

Mais c'était manifestement une fausse alerte. Il n'y avait aucune raison de penser que Weasley était toujours dans les parages, à la guetter comme une proie servie sur un plateau d'argent.

Caroline marcha donc rapidement en direction des cheminées, avec son sourire béat accroché aux lèvres. Des années qu'elle n'avait pas diner en tête à tête avec son père. Ce serait l'occasion de lui parler de son projet de vie Moldue.

─ Tu croyais vraiment que t'étais discrète ?

La jeune femme sursauta, se tordant la cheville contre le coin de la cheminée, et tomba à la renverse, la tête la première dans le torse parfumé de Percy. Par la culotte de Merlin, son nez était en contact avec l'un de ses tétons. L'horreur ! Caroline se sentit très mal, les jambes vacillantes, à penser que son corps avait touché celui de Percy aussi intimement, même si plusieurs couches de vêtements les séparaient encore. Elle laissa le soin au Griffondor de la repousser avec tout le dégoût qu'ils éprouvaient fièrement l'un pour l'autre.

Caroline maudissait le destin de lui jouer une telle farce.

─ Je sais que t'es en manque depuis que Lupin t'a jeté, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me sauter dessus, t'es une vraie sauvage.

La voix hautaine de Percy sortit instantanément Caroline de sa torpeur.

─ De quoi je mêle Weasmoche ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec le professeur Lupin, tu te fais des idée mon vieux. Et je ne suis pas en manque !

« Sauvons les pots cassés », pria-t-elle nerveusement. Caroline remarqua que Percy portait de nombreux dossiers dans ses mains fragiles. Elle hésitait à sortir sa baguette et lancer un maléfice à toute sa paperasse, pour de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Il ne manquait pas de toupet de venir lui parler de Remus au beau milieu d'une foule survoltée de sorciers. Autant le crier sur tous les toits pendant qu'il y était.

─ Toujours aussi charmante, ricana-t-il. J'aurais bien voulu poursuivre cette conversation, mais je suis assez occupé. Figure-toi qu'il y a des gens qui travaillent.

─ Ton ancien patron est mort il me semble, plissa-t-elle les yeux d'un air suspicieux

─ Je suis assistant du Ministre maintenant, vois-tu, il a su reconnaître mes qualités et mon travail.

Il le gratifia d'un nouveau rictus moqueur, avant de s'éloigner, faussement élégant dans son beau costume.

"Même Remus a plus de classe dans sa panoplie du parfait pouilleux", maugréa-t-elle.

Caroline soupira et entreprit de quitter cet endroit avec empressement. Elle n'avait rien à faire au Ministère, ce n'était pas sa place. Des affiches du Ministre de la Magie étaient d'ailleurs placardées partout, dénonçant le mensonge d'Harry Potter. C'était invivable pour Caroline, qui savait où se situait la vérité et où se situait le déni. Et puis, que faisaient-ils du garçon qui était mort ? Tout ceci n'avait pas de sens, Fudge déraillait complétement aux yeux de la jeune femme. Et puis, quelle mouche l'avait-il piqué pour qu'il ait l'idée d'engager Percy ?

Les conduits de cheminée l'emmenèrent directement au sud du Manoir, dans une petite bourgade excentrée de Londres. Elle devrait marcher une dizaine de minutes, avant d'entrevoir la bâtisse que son père avait spécialement construite pour eux. Le Manoir était protégé par un sortilège, le rendant invisible aux yeux des Moldus, et il était également impossible d'y transplaner. Caroline s'arma de patience pour avaler les mètres qui la séparaient de sa maison. Une fois arrivée, en sueur, elle se jeta sur le canapé et fixa l'horloge d'un air désabusé. Il était à peine onze heure du matin. Par où devait-elle commencer pour retrouver Bianca ? Caroline n'en avait aucune idée. Elle goûtait déjà au doux sentiment de l'incertitude. De plus, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Remus depuis ce matin. Qu'était-il en train de faire, avait-il envie de la voir ? La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre de dépit, en se rappelant qu'elle était censée le haïr et non pas l'imaginer tout nu dans son lit.

"Peut-être est-il en train de faire la cuisine tout nu, comme certains Moldus..."

Caroline lâcha un long soupir, chassant ses drôles de pensées, et ferma les yeux. Le bois qui servait d'armature au Manoir craquait sporadiquement et produisait une sorte de sérénade plaintive. C'était un bruit qui réconfortait Caroline. Elle s'endormit d'aillleurs quelques minutes plus tard, dans son douillet cocon.

ooo

Caroline se réveilla en début de soirée, les yeux gonflés à force d'avoir frotté son visage contre le canapé. Le Manoir était maintenant plongé dans le noir. Elle s'étira doucement et se dirigea vers une des chandeliers de la pièce. Leurs bougies s'illuminèrent après un rapide coup de baguette. Caroline monta ensuite les escaliers et poussa la porte de sa chambre. Elle était identique à son souvenir, rien n'avait été déplacé depuis son départ. Un détail attira néanmoins rapidement son attention. Une enveloppe était posée sur son lit. C'était tout bonnement suspect. Peut-être renfermait-elle de la magie noire ou un mauvais maléfice... Nerveusement, la jeune femme saisit l'enveloppe vierge et en extirpa une lettre, écrite avec une calligraphie assez grossière.

Le cœur de Caroline se serra.

 _« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps Caro. Sache que j'ai appris ton retour ! J'aurais aimé être là pour t'accueillir, mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Elly et Celia mijotent quelque chose de grave, il fallait que je me montre discrète. J'ai l'impression d'être épiée, d'être suivie en permanence. Tout cela ne signifie rien de bon. N'essaie pas de me retrouver pour le moment, je te recontacterai pour t'informer de mes découvertes. Et surtout, ne parle de cette lettre à personne et brûle-la au plus vite. Je pense fort à toi,_

 _Blanche-Neige_

 _PS : je suis sûre que tu t'es comportée comme une sauvage avec Sirius, et surtout avec le professeur Lupin, alors essaie de faire un petit effort, tu verras, tu n'as pas grand-chose à perdre ! »_

Caroline ressentit de l'anxiété, mais aussi de la joie après sa lecture. Elle était soulagée de la savoir en sécurité pour le moment. Par contre, elle était inquiète. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas être retrouvée ? Et qui était cette personne qui l'épiait dans l'ombre ? Caroline suivit le conseil de Blanche-Neige, elle jeta la lettre au sol après l'avoir enflammée à l'aide de sa baguette. Le papier se consuma rapidement sous le sourire de Caroline. Bien sûr qu'elle s'était comportée comme une sauvage avec eux, elle n'allait pas se montrer sympathique pour un sou, surtout après la déclaration blessante de Remus. Elle n'avait absolument rien à gagner à se montrer sympathique avec eux. Sirius était, malgré son charme, un criminel notoire et Remus un _goujat_. Sans parler de leur affiliation à l'Ordre du Phénix…

Un bruit sourd attira soudainement l'attention de Caroline. Elle tendit l'oreille silencieusement, la gorge serrée, sentant que l'atmosphère du lieu s'était brusquement refroidie.

C'était des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un était en train de monter les escaliers, au bout du couloir.

Le cœur de Caroline s'affola. Qui était-ce par la barbe de Merlin ? Ce n'était pas son père, elle entendait des râles, comme si la personne avait les poumons ravagés par la maladie. Elle avait déjà rencontré des Moldus qui produisaient ce type de bruit et elle trouvait ces râles terriblement effrayants. _Tout cela ne signifiait rien de bon_. N'importe qui aurait toqué à la porte d'entrée, personne ne serait entré dans le Manoir sans autorisation. C'était le domicile du Chef du Bureau des Aurors après tout ! La jeune femme savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de s'enfuir discrètement, la confrontation était inévitable. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de la chambre, accélérant sensiblement son rythme cardiaque. Elle se sentait prisonnière de sa demeure. Caroline serra un peu plus fort sa baguette. Elle devait agir vite.

La jeune femme attendit le moment propice et poussa violemment la porte, quand elle vit la poignée de cette dernière tourner doucement. La porte éjecta dans la figure de l'intrus, tandis que Caroline amorçait un sprint désespéré en direction des escaliers. Elle hésita à se retourner un instant. Qui était-ce ? Une curiosité maladive lui déchirait les entrailles. Caroline détourna donc la tête…

Un éclair vert jaillit devant ses yeux et frappa la barrière de l'escalier. « _Un sortilège de mort »_ , souffla-t-elle en trébuchant, livide et terrifiée. Sa tête cogna contre le mur, elle termina piteusement sa course un étage plus bas après avoir dévalé les escaliers.

Un Mangemort.

Caroline se releva machinalement, n'écoutant pas la douleur qui la sermonnait de s'arrêter. Elle devait à tout prix s'enfuir. L'homme au masque argenté était déjà apparu au sommet des escaliers. Il prononça un nouvelle fois la formule, forçant Caroline à éviter le sortilège en sautant par la fenêtre du salon. Des milliers de petits éclats de verre vinrent lui couper la peau, alors qu'elle roulait sur plusieurs mètres, la tête protégée par ses deux bras. Elle s'arrêta en heurtant un tronc au niveau de son ventre. Caroline lâcha un juron plaintif, ôtant une énorme brique de verre de sa joue. La douleur consumait presque son désir de s'enfuir. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à se relever cette fois-ci. Quelques secondes plus tard, un nouvel éclat verdâtre vint se loger au creux de l'arbre contre lequel elle s'était appuyé. La jeune femme courut à perdre haleine dans la forêt, oubliant la douleur, le sang et la peur. Elle agissait comme un robot, ne comprenait plus rien de son environnement. Elle savait juste qu'elle devait s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Caroline sentait le Mangemort se rapprocher dans dos, il avait le champ libre pour la tuer, mais elle y était presque. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres.

─ Avada…

Caroline transplana.

Son corps atterrit piteusement à proximité d'une maison des plus singulières. Elle n'en distinguait plus les contours, mais elle ressentait toute la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Caroline laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle avait échappé de peu à la mort. Bon sang, _elle avait eu si peur_. Son corps était pris de spasmes, trahissant toutes les émotions qu'elle avait retenue. Caroline criait à perdre haleine, les yeux emplis de larmes. _Elle avait eu si peur_.

La jeune femme finit par tomber dans l'inconscience, submergée par ce trop-plein d'émotions. Ses cris avaient alors cessé, et le silence était revenu au Terrier.

* * *

Je poste ce petit chapitre en scred aha ! Il est moins long, mais pas moins important ! Je le trouvais assez dense et lourd alors j'ai coupé ici héhé. La suite devrait arriver comme convenu dans moins de quinze jours. Je répondrai aux reviews à ce moment-là :)

Bonne nuitée les petiots !


	24. Chapitre 21 : Etonnée

**Chapitre 21**

Les prunelles de Caroline se révélèrent doucement à la nuit, sèches et vidées de toutes peurs. Ses oreilles n'entendaient plus que le chant plaintif de certains oiseaux, qui n'avaient pas encore retrouver le confort douillet de leur nid. Caroline baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine et découvrit la jolie couleur pourpre de ses habits Moldus. Elle était à la fois émerveillée par le rayonnement de ces petits éclats de verre, incrustés dans sa peau veloutée, et la Lune qui brillait dans le ciel. Sa forme parfaitement ronde, ses impuretés, sa lumière. Caroline se délectait de ce paysage réconfortant, qui n'avait de cesse de l'impressionner. Jamais elle n'avait pris conscience de la beauté de cet astre, avant de rencontrer Remus.

Remus.

Ses pensées dérivèrent dans un océan de rêve, oubliant totalement qu'elle était censée le haïr au plus profond de ses entrailles. Elle mourrait d'envie de mêler à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes. Sachant que ce ne serait jamais le cas, le cœur de Caroline se serra et elle eut un avant-goût de la déception qu'elle éprouverait si elle tentait à nouveau de le faire céder. Et puis, il était peut-être passé à autre chose. Il avait peut-être rencontré une autre femme. Les yeux de Caroline s'embrumaient de plus en plus au fil de ses pensées. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de retenir ses larmes. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler hier, ce qui incitait Caroline à penser que Remus l'avait oublié. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle le haïssait, qu'elle n'avait plus envie de lui parler, ce n'était pas vrai. Son cœur tambourinait toujours en sa présence, comme au premier jour. S'imaginer qu'elle ne toucherait jamais plus son costume rêche et ses lèvres si douces était totalement inconcevable pour elle. Elle désirait passer un instant de plus à ses côtés, avant de mourir de la main d'un Mangemort.

Caroline lâcha un soupir désabusé. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas avec Remus, ni dans un bar Moldu en compagnie d'un bon verre d'alcool. Sa vie n'était pas aussi rose qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Et Merlin sait qu'elle détestait le rose ! Doucement, elle prit appui sur son avant-bras, enfonçant profondément les éclats de verre dans sa chair, et se redressa douloureusement.

─ V'là !

La jeune femme faillit tomber à la renverse quand une silhouette surgit de nulle part et qu'un nez pointu frôla grossièrement son œil droit. La personne était beaucoup trop près, son haleine légèrement alcoolisée remuait les intestins de Caroline et lui donnait envie de dégobiller sur ses chaussures.

─ Ah ça alors…

Caroline dévisagea l'individu de taille moyenne qui tripotait un objet ressemblant étrangement à un chaudron. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vu cet homme auparavant, ni au Ministère, ni au quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

─ Mondingus Fletcher, se présenta-t-il en se courbant.

La jeune femme esquissa une grimace dégoutée. Son haleine putride d'alcool fermenté était insoutenable. Il continuait à serrer nerveusement son chaudron dans ses bras, comme s'il cherchait à s'enfuir à tout moment. _En voilà une bonne affaire_ , marmonnait-il, _ils n'y verront que du feu, je devrais peut-être y retourner avant qu'ils ne se doutent de quelque chose_.

─ Et vous êtes connu par-là, Monsieur Fletcher ?

Le petit homme sursauta et lâcha un petit cri aigu, ayant oublié que Caroline était juste à côté de lui. Mondingus accorda enfin une bribe d'attention à Caroline, qui avait déjà sorti sa baguette et la brandissait sur sa gorge. Il remarqua alors l'état des bras de la Serpentard, de ses habits et des milliers de petits éclats qui brillaient à la lumière de la Lune. La langue de Mondingus ne fit qu'un tour.

─ Nom de nom, c'est quoi tout ça ? s'écria-t-il en la pointant du doigt et en reculant de quelques mètres.

Caroline était exaspérée de voir ce voleur se méfier d'elle alors qu'il était certainement le plus louche des deux. Mondingus fit disparaitre son précieux chaudron dans l'une de ses poches, puis se frotta les mains avec un sourire ravi.

─ Ah j'ai sûrement ce qu'il vous faut pour vous requinquer jeune fille… oh bien sûr, ce n'est pas très… enfin disons que ce sera un secret entre nous, il ne faudrait pas que le Ministère l'apprenne…

Mais d'où sortait cet escroc ? Caroline le fixait et l'écoutait sans une once d'intérêt. Le sourire chaleureux de Mondingus n'avait rien de sincère, il cherchait à l'escroquer. _Un ingrédient miracle pour soigner tous vos maux_.

─ Et puis Dumbledore me surveille maintenant…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe sur un individu pareil à cet instant-ci ? Caroline devinait que ce Mondingus n'était pas venu dans le coin pour une visite de courtoisie. Si Dumbledore le surveillait, c'était qu'il avait bel et bien quelque chose à se reprocher. Était-il venu pour voler les Weasley ? Caroline s'en fichait bien, mais elle avait peur que son agresseur ne se soit déguisé sous les traits de ce Mondingus Fletcher. Plus les secondes s'égrainaient, plus elle devenait méfiante et nerveuse à son égard. La baguette de la jeune femme scintilla légèrement de petits éclairs colorés.

─ Vous voulez me tuer ou quoi ? Baissez cette baguette, nom de nom !

Caroline n'hésita pas une seule seconde quand elle le vit trifouiller discrètement dans la poche de son costume. Malheureusement, son sortilège frôla l'oreille de Mondingus, paniqué et suant à grosses gouttes, et continua sa course un peu plus loin. Ce dernier ne rata pas sa cible en revanche. Caroline fut violemment percutée par un petit faisceau bleu et tomba à la renverse, l'estomac mitraillé d'une douleur vive. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Mondingus avait disparu. Elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule parmi les roseaux. L'obscurité l'entourait et la douleur dévorante que lui avait infligé le sortilège de l'escroc renforçait la sensation de malaise qui flottait dans l'air. Caroline ne pouvait pas rester ici, elle était une proie facile. Elle ramassa hâtivement sa baguette, cracha l'air de ses poumons engorgés et transplana aussitôt.

ooo

─ Il va me le payer ce maudit « Fletcher », grogna Caroline, les quatre fers en l'air dans le buisson en face du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Elle souffla la mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait la vue, puis roula sur le côté. Ses jambes n'étaient pas stables, elle se tordait la cheville sur le moindre caillou. Les vingt mètres qui la séparaient de la porte de l'Ordre du Phénix lui parurent interminables. Elle toqua timidement de la paume de la main, épargnant celle-ci de picotements désagréables. Epuisée, elle s'appuya contre cette dernière et laissa ses muscles se reposer un instant.

Par malchance, la porte s'ouvrit dans la foulée. Caroline tomba la tête la première dans les pieds d'un étrange personnage. Elle le reconnut en une fraction de seconde, à sa jambe dure et glacée. La jeune femme souffla de dépit et darda un regard apeuré sur l'œil vicieux qui bougeait frénétiquement dans l'orbite de son hôte. Le bougre ne parlait pas. Caroline avait comme l'impression qu'il cherchait à la pousser dehors pour refermer la porte, comme si elle était une chose dont il fallait absolument se débarrasser.

Contre toute attente, le bras puissant d'Alastor empoigna le coin de sa chemise et il releva Caroline sans aucune difficulté. La jeune femme se rattrapa à son épaule, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se dit qu'elle aurait préféré se retrouver collée à Percy, plutôt qu'à Maugrey Fol Œil.

─ Comme si on avait besoin de ça ! l'entendit-elle grogner.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire intimidé. Ses lèvres étaient encore recouvertes de sang et de terre, elle ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose.

─ Contente de vous revoir...

Il la transperça de son œil fou, d'un air froid et incroyablement imperturbable. La jeune femme déglutit en perdant son sourire, essayant tant bien que mal de se détacher de sa poigne de fer. Peine perdue, il la traîna jusqu'à la salle à manger, où s'étaient réunis quelques habitants de la maisonnée. Caroline ferma les paupières de toutes ses forces. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait disparaitre de cette façon…

─ Par la barbe de Merlin !

Alastor lâcha Caroline sur une chaise, le plus délicatement possible, puis inspecta la jeune femme sous toutes les coutures. Molly était derrière lui, guettant le visage livide de Caroline par-dessus son épaule.

─ Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir subi de mauvais sort, commenta Alastor.

Il soupira, créant dans le cœur de Caroline un soupçon de culpabilité. Ses yeux vitreux perdirent le peu d'éclat qu'ils leur restaient. Déjà qu'elle ne voyait rien d'autre que le visage effrayant d'Alastor et les cheveux roux de Molly. Cette dernière inspectait les bras de Caroline avec effroi.

─ Je venais juste dire bonjour, murmura Caroline, pour tenter de noyer le poisson.

Ce n'était pas si grave après tout. Quelqu'un avait essayé de la tuer, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence. _Non, cela ne l'était pas_. Harry, Hermione et Ron la dévisageaient gravement. Caroline était connue à Poudlard pour ses idées saugrenues, mais ils étaient loin de se douter qu'elle était mêlée à de sombres histoires. Sirius s'approcha de Caroline et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Il laissa sa main se balader sur la peau de la jeune femme, sur les briques de verre, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle avait encore bien pu faire. Remus n'avait pas tort, Caroline n'avait pas fini de le surprendre.

─ Pourquoi tu es recouverte de verre et de sang, Caroline ? Ne me mens pas, je le saurais tout de suite, l'avertit sérieusement Sirius.

Caroline gonfla ses joues, boudeuse et irritée d'être traitée de menteuse. C'était vrai qu'elle mentait souvent, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le dire devant tout le monde. La jeune femme humidifia sa bouche avec un peu de salive avant de s'exprimer.

─ C'est à cause de cet escroc là, ce maudit Mon…

─ Je vous dis que je suis allé faire un tour, je n'étais pas en train de vendre des objets volés !

Quand on parlait du Loup. L'ancienne Serpentard vrilla Mondingus Fletcher d'un regard glacial et sanguinaire. Cet abruti lui avait fait un mal de chien ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? Était-il membre de l'Ordre ? Caroline explosa de rage.

─ Vous !

Fletcher sursauta une nouvelle fois. Il reconnut Caroline en une fraction de seconde. Deux options s'offraient à lui, fuir ou fuir. Il fit volte-face pour décamper, mais Alastor fut plus rapide que lui. Le chasseur de Mages noirs lui bloqua le chemin et le força à rester bien sagement avec eux.

─ Tu as fait la connaissance de Mondingus ? s'enquit Molly, en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Fletcher offrit un beau sourire à Caroline, pour la dissuader de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Sirius se redressa et marcha en direction du petit homme. Mondingus recula jusqu'à heurter le ventre de Maugrey.

─ Cet escroc voulait me vendre des…

─ Pas la peine de s'énerver, la coupa Mondingus d'une voix calme.

Caroline était épuisée et elle n'avait pas envie de se battre contre lui. Alastor entraîna Mondingus dans une autre pièce et referma la porte de la salle à manger. La jeune femme se retrouva en compagnie des trois Griffondor, de Molly et de Sirius.

─ Où est-ce que tu as croisé Mondingus ? lui demanda Sirius en s'asseyant près d'elle.

─ Au Terrier. J'étais allé voir si Percy était là, je voulais lui parler.

Un silence pesant suivit les propos de Caroline. Molly se retourna, faisant semblant d'être occupée, tandis que les trois Griffondor préférèrent quitter la pièce.

─ Percy n'est pas revenu au Terrier depuis quelques temps.

Sirius avait parlé tout bas, car Molly était toujours là et il ne souhaitait pas la peiner davantage. Caroline ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de si dérangeant dans cette hisoire. Sa moue dubitative incita Sirius à continuer.

─ Tu l'as croisé depuis que tu es revenue ?

─ Oui, hier au Ministère. Il parait qu'il est devenu l'assistant de Fudge…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et de lever les yeux au ciel. Cet abruti avait tout réussi dans sa vie et elle, elle n'avait même pas réussi à conquérir le cœur Remus.

─ Comme tu peux t'en douter, Percy s'est rangé du côté de Fudge et refuse de croire que tu-sais-qui est revenu. Il a dit des mots très durs à son père et depuis, il n'est jamais plus revenu au Terrier.

Caroline soupira faiblement, Percy était trop crédule et n'avait pas le recul nécessaire pour se rendre compte que le Ministre avait lui-aussi ses propres failles. Son ambition détruisait tout. A cause d'elle, Percy avait perdu l'une des seules choses qui ne pouvait être remplacée : une famille.

La jeune femme saisit le verre d'eau qui était posé sur la table en face d'elle et but une gorgée pour se rafraichir l'esprit. Elle se dit que sa peau tachetée de sang et de verre n'était pas si moche et que ce serait un joli déguisement pour la fête d'Halloween Moldue.

─ Et mon père, il est de votre côté ?

Sirius ricana doucement.

─ Il espérait seulement que sa fille fasse le bon choix. Lui ne peut pas faire autrement, il est directement sous les ordres de Fudge.

Caroline fut réellement surprise. Alors son père n'était-il pas dupe ? Elle avait peut-être été trop vite en besogne ce matin. Caroline essaya de se lever de sa chaise, sans y parvenir. Elle n'avait plus aucune énergie. Sirius posa une main sur son épaule et l'incita à rester assise encore un instant.

─ Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

 _Vite, un mensonge_.

─ J'ai glissé sur une peau de banane chez moi, et je suis tombée contre la fenêtre, elle s'est brisée, et je me suis retrouvée incrustée de diamant.

Le sourire faussement ironique de Caroline n'amusa pas Sirius. Par la barbe de merlin, heureusement que ce n'était pas Remus en face d'elle, elle n'aurait jamais pu soutenir le regard réprobateur de son ancien professeur.

─ Et puis, en me rendant au Terrier, j'ai croisé ce Mondingus qui avait l'air de s'être rempli les poches chez les Weasley.

L'oreille de Molly tiqua et elle disparut aussitôt dans la salle. Caroline se retrouva seule avec Sirius.

─ Cet escroc m'a lancé un sortilège dans le ventre, c'était pénible…

Sirius croisa les bras, fixant Caroline sérieusement. Il savait que quelque chose d'autre s'était passé. Mais de toute évidence, la jeune femme ne dirait rien de plus. Il lâcha un soupire agacé.

─ Caroline, tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi.

─ Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire.

─ Vraiment ? Je suis sûr que Remus ne serait pas de cet avis.

Une lueur de défi brillait dans les yeux du prisonnier d'Azkaban. Il se servait de son meilleur ami pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Caroline ne répondit rien et sa mine devint soudainement triste et peinée. Ses prunelles dévièrent automatiquement sur son épaule, là où la cicatrice dormait depuis un an.

─ Il s'en veut tous les jours pour ça, j'espère que tu ne lui en tiens pas trop rigueur, il a l'air de t'apprécier, il m'a parlé un peu de toi, déclara Sirius posément.

Caroline fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Remus avait bien pu lui dire à son sujet ? La tension devenait palpable dans la pièce.

─ Je suis fatiguée.

Elle coupait court à la discussion. C'était mieux ainsi, même si elle aurait aimé parler de Remus toute la nuit.

─ Bien, je vais te retirer ces briques de verre. Tu peux rester ici ce soir, je ne voudrais pas que tu glisser encore sur une peau de banane.

Caroline le remercia silencieusement. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit, mais c'était le seul où elle pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Sirius l'aida à se lever, il déposa sa main sur sa taille et l'entraîna à l'étage. Sa main chaude déclenchait chez Caroline une série d'idées inavouables. Elle s'en voulait presque d'éprouver cette envie envers lui. Il finit par la lâcher dans la chambre et Caroline put s'assoir sur le lit, en attendant que Sirius revienne avec des serviettes. Il les posa à côté d'elle, puis agita sa baguette d'un mouvement souple du poignet. Les briques de verres se retirèrent doucement de sa peau. Quand elles furent toutes ôtées, Sirius s'accroupit aux pieds de Caroline et posa la paume de sa main sous le pli de sa poitrine. Nom d'une bouse de dragon ! Remus n'avait jamais osé la toucher, et lui, il n'avait aucun scrupule à frôler le bas de ses seins. Caroline rougissait jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux blonds, droite comme un piquet en attendant qu'il finisse son examen.

─ La douleur devrait s'estomper. Je connais bien Mondingus, le sortilège qu'il t'a lancé n'est pas bien méchant, susurra-t-il en ôtant finalement sa main.

Caroline ne sut que dire. Elle était un peu chamboulée. Pourquoi Remus n'était-il pas comme lui ? _J'ai parié sur le mauvais cheval_ , soupira-t-elle. Si Remus entrait dans sa chambre à cet instant, elle ne le laisserait sûrement pas repartir sans avoir obtenu ce qu'elle désirait.

─ La salle de bain est juste à côté. Reposes-toi bien.

Il lui sourit et sortit dans la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Caroline souffla de soulagement. Elle avait cru en l'espace d'une seconde qu'elle se jetterait sur lui tant ses pensées l'échauffaient. Sirius avait quelque chose d'attirant, Caroline ne pouvait pas le nier.

Heureusement, son image fut vite remplacée par celle de Remus.

ooo

Le lendemain, Caroline cala confortablement son sac en cuir Moldu sur ses épaules et descendit les escaliers lentement. Chaque marche craquait sous son poids. La jeune femme jeta plusieurs coups d'œil derrière elle, vérifiant qu'elle n'ait réveillé personne. Elle était presque en bas des escaliers quand le visage de Mondingus apparut à quelques centimètres du sien.

─ AH !

Caroline percuta le petit homme et ils basculèrent tous les deux contre le mur. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Mondingus esquissa un sourire ravi et charmeur à l'attention de la jeune femme. Ils avaient les mains étrangement baladeuses. Caroline se dégagea avec horreur, arrachant par la même occasion la lettre que tenait Fletcher dans ses mains. Elle se méfiait de lui à présent. La bout de sa baguette éclaira l'enveloppe faiblement.

─ Ce n'est pas…

─ Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec cette lettre ? s'énerva Caroline.

Sur le papier était écrit en lettres grossières _CAROLINE DORM_. Mondingus se releva tranquillement, épousseta sa robe de chambre et répondit le plus naturellement du monde :

─ Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas ensorcelée. Elle traînait sur la table de la cuisine.

─ Je suppose que vous intentions étaient honorables ?

Mondingus acquiesça fièrement de la tête. _Il est encore pire que Percy_. Caroline enfourna la lettre dans son sac, octroya un regard haineux à Mondingus et quitta le couloir pour se rendre à la porte d'entrée.

─ Si j'étais vous, je ferais attention, _ils_ sont partout, même où nous ne pensions pas les trouver.

La voix du petit homme n'était plus qu'un murmure pour Caroline. Elle était sortie du Square Grimmaurd. Le soleil n'avait pas encore percé les nuages noirs qui recouvraient Londres d'un voile sombre et inquiétant. Il était encore tôt. Caroline avait abrité ses cheveux blonds sous une capuche épaisse et le reste de la cape s'enroulait autour de son corps balafré. Elle regrettait déjà ses habits de Moldus. Cette horrible cape la grattait dans le dos, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'armoire. Caroline avait l'impression d'avoir enfilé les habits de Remus. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, elle se faufila à pas de loups dans la nuit et emprunta un bus Moldu pour se rendre dans le centre de Londres.

Trente minutes plus tard, elle était assise dans un petit pub, un chocolat chaud fumant devant elle. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, les Trois-Balais, les conversations autour d'un chocolat chaud. Tout ceci lui manquait. Poudlard avait réellement quelque chose de magique, que l'on ne retrouvait nul part ailleurs.

Caroline avait acheté un journal Moldu pour la peine. Elle le lisait tranquillement dans son coin. La lettre dormait encore dans son sac, elle n'avait pas eu la curiosité de l'ouvrir. Ou bien était-ce de la peur. Caroline n'aurait su dire.

─ Les nouvelles ne sont pas réjouissantes, hein ?

Elle releva les yeux de son journal et contempla les deux prunelles vertes qui la fixaient. Un jeune Moldu lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Ses cheveux châtains et sa barbe le vieillissaient, Caroline n'arrivait pas à deviner son âge.

─ Je suis Julien, se présenta-t-il.

─ Caroline, rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Sa moue fatiguée n'avait rien d'avenant. Elle pensait que le jeune homme allait s'enfuir en courant. Mais le Moldu n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il s'assit près de Caroline et croisa ses mains par-dessus la table.

─ Ce n'est pas contre vous mais je suis occupée, l'informa Caroline.

─ C'est la lettre qui vous tracasse ?

La mâchoire de Caroline se décrocha. Comment avait-il pu deviner ? Était-il une sorte de gourou Moldu ou était-il un véritable sorcier ?

─ Pas de panique, ria-t-il, je ne lis pas dans vos pensées mais je vous ai vu la prendre et la remettre dans votre sac plusieurs fois.

Et en plus, c'était un voyeur. Néanmoins, ce Julien avait su retenir son attention. Caroline lâcha enfin son journal et planta son regard dans le sien. Ce Moldu avait un certain charme. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un citadin.

─ Si j'étais vous, je l'ouvrirais quand même cette lettre. Je ne voudrais regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait et d'être passé à côté de quelque chose.

Julien lui souriait joyeusement. Caroline en restait bouche bée.

─ J'espère que l'on se recroisera Caroline, dit-il en se redressant.

Le jeune homme lui offrit un dernier clin d'œil et sortit du pub sans plus attendre. La Serpentard le regarda traverser la rue, puis se ravisa. Elle ne le reverrait sûrement jamais. Cependant, le conseil de Julien n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Caroline fouilla dans son sac et en sortit la précieuse lettre. Elle déchira le haut de l'enveloppe avec appréhension.

 _« J'ai retrouvé leur trace. Ils se sont installés dans un entrepôt Moldu désaffecté, au sud de Londres, à la douzième avenue de la Missouri Place. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à savoir ce qu'ils mijotaient. J'espère que tu vas bien Caro. Je pense fort à toi et je suis désolée de ne pas être à tes côtés,_

 _Blanche Neige »_

Caroline froissa la lettre, la fourra dans son sac et sauta de sa chaise pour sortir en trombe du pub. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse filer sa chance.

* * *

Petit chapitre que j'ai dû recommencer une bonne dizaine de fois... mais comme je n'avais pas publié depuis un mois, je le laisse tel quel. Le chapitre devait être doublement plus long mais tant pis ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même s'il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Remus devrait revenir au chapitre suivant dans tous les cas ;)

Merci à **Chl007** , **Yaguel** (Je te réponds demain !), **Leslie** (Je te réponds demain !), **Amandine Valentine** et **faolbee** pour leurs reviews !

Le prochain chapitre sera pour Noël ! A bientôt :)


	25. Chapitre 22 : Déçue

**C** aroline s'était réjouie d'acheter un thé noir, à l'odeur parfumée de gingembre et de cannelle, dans un grand gobelet multicolore.

« Fantastique ces Moldus », ronronna-t-elle avec entrain.

Elle poussa la porte de la boutique, dans un son de cloche familier, puis se mêla à la foule Moldue qui déambulait dans la rue. Caroline trempa ses lèvres dans son thé, jetant un coup d'œil intéressé à l'entrepôt lugubre à sa gauche. Il n'avait plus l'air de servir à qui que ce soit à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. La porte était barrée par des planches en bois, cloutées à même la façade. Personne ne prêtait attention à l'entrepôt, ni même à ce qu'il pourrait cacher en son fort. Caroline termina son thé noir, jeta le gobelet dans une poubelle et s'éloigna de la foule discrètement. Dans un coin sombre, abritée du boucan de la rue, elle se frotta les mains pour se réchauffer et transplana.

L'entrepôt était vide, pas même un rat n'y avait élu domicile. Caroline sortit sa baguette de sa poche et chuchota un sortilège du bout des lèvres. Elle ne vit d'abord rien, mais elle remarqua finalement qu'une porte était apparue dans le fond de l'entrepôt. Caroline esquissa un sourire mutin, malgré l'énorme frousse qu'elle avait. Bianca n'avait pas menti, un sorcier s'était donné la peine de dissimuler quelque chose aux yeux des Moldus. Tout ceci était très suspect.

Caroline avança lentement, sur la pointe des pieds, en direction de la porte. Elle était légèrement entre-ouverte. Le cœur de Caroline bondissait fort, elle le sentait vibrer dans sa poitrine. Était-elle réellement seule ? Ses jambes se ramollissaient telles des guimauves fondues au-dessus d'un feu de camp. Si elle n'était pas seule, qui donc se cachait derrière la porte ?

Elle pensa subitement qu'elle aurait peut-être dû avertir Remus ou Sirius. Ils étaient tous deux de brillants sorciers, ils savaient se défendre contre les forces du Mal et n'hésiteraient pas à lui venir en aide. Alors pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à garder toute cette histoire scrète ? Et pourquoi Sirius & Remus étaient-ils si avenants et agréables ? Elle n'aurait pas hésité à abandonner son propre père si le danger se profilait au loin. Caroline n'était ici que pour réparer l'injustice qu'avait subie Georges. Il était mort dans l'anonymat le plus complet. Personne n'aurait envie de mourir ainsi. Elle n'était pas revenue pour Remus, mais le voir si près d'elle, entendre sa voix, tout ceci l'avait replongée dans une tranche de son passé et elle n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Néanmoins, une chose était sûre, Bianca pourrait se débrouiller seule, qu'importe le Mangemort qui la poursuivait. L'amatrice d'histoires Moldues qu'elle était ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

Et aujourd'hui, sa curiosité lui avait fait défaut. Elle se retrouvait de cet entrepôt, seule et à la merci de ce qui se cachait derrière une porte entre-ouverte.

Caroline cessa de tourner autour du pot et poussa délicatement la porte. La pièce exiguë n'était pas éclairée. Elle illumina de sa baguette le bureau jonché de photos, d'articles de presse et d'autres documents officieux.

« Il n'y a personne. »

Caroline ferma la bouche, écoutant sa voix résonner en boucle. Elle posa la main sur une des photos quand elle reconnut le visage de sa mère. Caroline lui ressemblait beaucoup, elle avait l'impression de voir son reflet dans une glace. Les mêmes fossettes, les mêmes cheveux blonds. Une autre photo attira son attention sous celle-ci. Elle représentait deux personnes enlacées, dans un décor hivernal de toute beauté. Le genre de décor que Jack détestait mais que sa mère avait toujours adoré. La mâchoire de Caroline se contracta. Edgard Morval tenait sa mère dans ses bras, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient l'air de rire, d'être heureux ensemble sous le soleil couchant. L'injustice se fit plus forte dans le cœur de Caroline. Sa mère avait-elle toujours préféré Edgard à Jack ? Elle n'était pas devenue Mangemort par hasard, elle l'avait fait par amour. Caroline détesta se l'avouer, mais c'était certainement la vérité. Elle déchira la photo en deux, avec la subite envie de vomir ses tripes. Sa mère trompait son père avec ce fichu Mangemort. C'était ignoble.

« Papa était-il au courant ? »

Caroline déchira toutes les photos qu'elle trouva, même celle d'Elly et de Celia. Sa haine était palpable. Tous les documents qu'elle vit sur le bureau confirmèrent le fait que c'était bel et bien le repère des Morval. Caroline eut la bouche emplie d'amertume. Un sortilège de désillusion et elle aurait pu les surprendre, les tuer sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se défendre. L'idée était tentante. Mais cette porte entre-ouverte n'était qu'un leurre. Une couche épaisse de poussière recouvrait les objets environnants. Personne ne devait être revenu ici depuis des mois. Cherchait-on à la piéger ? Est-ce que quelqu'un avait délibérément voulu qu'elle tombe sur ces photos ? Caroline eut brusquement envie de s'enfuir. Une sensation oppressante prenait sa poitrine en étau. Dans son dos, la porte claqua d'un coup sec. Elle trébucha contre le coin du bureau, en se retournant, les yeux rivés sur la photo épinglée contre la porte.

Elle et Remus, s'embrassant dans son dortoir.

Le sang de Caroline ne fit qu'un tour. Qui avait bien pu prendre ce cliché ? Bianca n'aurait jamais osé faire une telle chose. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Le clou était planté dans sa tête et du sang séché s'en échappait, serpentant jusqu'au bas de la porte. Caroline eut envie de vomir une deuxième fois. Lentement, elle détacha la photo du mur et la fourra dans sa poche. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu trouver une explication logique à ce qu'elle vivait, de la fumée s'engouffra dans la pièce. Caroline la regardait monter le long de ses jambes, absente. C'est l'odeur de brûlé qui l'alarma. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit l'entrepôt en feu. De grandes flammes s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond et dévoraient les dernières planches en bois qui retenaient la taule. Caroline toussa difficilement, la fumée s'était déjà invitée dans ses poumons. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus; son corps disparut dans un tourbillon silencieux.

Elle atterrit à l'endroit même où elle se trouvait avant de transplaner dans l'entrepôt. De l'extérieur, l'incendie paraissait encore plus agressif. Les murs s'effondraient, puis vint le tour du toit. Les Moldus avaient déjà tracé un périmètre de sécurité à l'aide de leur banderole fluo. Caroline reprit son souffle, s'aidant du mur en briques pour rester debout. Quelqu'un avait mis le feu à l'entrepôt pour lui faire peur. Ce qui avait diaboliquement fonctionné, Caroline tremblait et ses joues noircies la brûlaient terriblement.

Pourquoi s'était-elle sentie obligée d'y aller ? Et pourquoi Bianca lui avait-elle écrit cette lettre ? Quelque chose n'était pas clair, Caroline pressentait qu'elle était à nouveau plongée dans une énigme insoluble. Elle préféra quitter les lieux avant qu'un Moldu ne la soupçonne d'avoir mis le feu. Avec la chance qu'elle avait, ceci aurait été tout à fait possible.

* * *

Elle se débarbouilla le visage avant d'entrer dans le Ministère. Heureusement, personne ne faisait attention à sa tenue décousue. Où pouvait bien se trouver cet abruti de Percy ? Son bureau était certainement à côté de celui de Fudge. Caroline arpenta les nombreux couloirs, jusqu'à tomber nez à nez avec le Ministre de la Magie en personne.

« Caroline ! Je suis bien content de te revoir. Ton père m'a dit que tu étais revenue de ton voyage… »

Il se tenait les hanches, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres. Caroline le trouvait très stressé, quelques gouttes de sueur longeaient son visage rondouillet. Elle lui sourit en retour et jeta un coup d'œil à la femme toute de rose vêtue, qui se tenait près de lui. Pas la moindre trace de Percy en revanche.

« Curieuse idée de revenir maintenant. »

Le regard de Caroline foudroya la femme en rose méchamment. Elle n'aimait pas les insinuations voilées derrière ces simples mots. Même si elle était la fille du Chef des Aurors, elle n'en restait pas moins suspecte aux yeux du Ministère.

« Et votre nom ? » demanda Caroline.

La femme sourit d'un air ravi, en penchant la tête de côté.

« Dolores Ombrage, ravie de vous rencontrer Caroline. Votre père fait du bon travail, un honnête homme… J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez là quand Sirius Black avait été retrouvé à Poudlard.

\- Je ne vois pour où vous voulez en venir, se rebiffa Caroline.

\- Oh, simple constatation. Il semblerait que vous ayez attiré la lumière sur vous l'année dernière, je me demandais juste ce qui a poussé une jeune fille comme vous à partir seule aussi longtemps. »

Caroline plissa les yeux, légèrement troublée par son ton accusateur.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas, Madame Ombrage. »

Cette dernière se pencha subtilement en avant et murmura pour que seul Caroline puisse entendre ce qu'elle chuchota :

« Comme la "relation" que vous entreteniez avec votre professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal je présume, qui était mystérieusement le meilleur ami de Black ? Ne jouez pas ce petit jeu avec moi Caroline, si j'avais des preuves solides, j'aurais…

\- Pardonne-nous Caroline, mais nous devons y aller », déclara le Ministre fermement.

Dolores se redressa, sous le regard courroucé de Cornelius, et lui emboîta le pas en arborant un sourire hypocrite. La jeune femme paraissait calme en apparence, mais à l'intérieur, elle était en état d'apoptose. Comment cette mégère avait-elle mis le doigt sur ce qui s'était passé avec Remus ? Par le barbe de Merlin ! Caroline était certaine que Percy était dans le coup. Cet abruti avait-il délié sa langue ? Ombrage et Fudge étaient ses patrons, il ne serait pas surprenant qu'il ait tenté d'attirer leur attention par le biais de cette révélation. Mais quand même, que venait faire sa soi-disant relation avec Remus là-dedans ? Cette bonne femme était tout bonnement cinglée. Elle pensait sûrement lui faire peur, afin qu'elle avoue où se cachait Sirius…

Caroline finit par trouver Percy quelques minutes plus tard, occupé à ranger de la paperasse. Elle ne le salua pas, empoignant son costume hors de prix avec hargne.

« Qu'es-tu allé raconter à Fudge et cette mégère en rose ? »

Percy fronça les sourcils, peinant à reconnaitre Caroline sous l'étrange couche de suie qui recouvrait son visage par endroit.

« Lâche-moi Caroline.

\- Leur as-tu parlé de Remus ? » siffla-t-elle.

Percy comprenait enfin ce qui énervait tant Caroline. Il se caressa la lèvre inférieure d'un geste excédé.

« Je n'ai rien dit d'autre que la vérité. »

La jeune femme recula de quelques pas. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bel et bien entendu ce qui était sorti de sa bouche. Caroline se sentait presque trahie. Percy avait l'air inhumain, presque insaisissable, alors qu'il se trouvait juste devant elle.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

\- Il ne craint rien, mon témoignage n'est pas suffisant pour qu'il soit accusé. »

La mine outrée de Caroline n'échappa pas à Percy, qui continua à clamer froidement :

« Mais il est tout à fait normal de se poser certaines questions.

\- Comme ?

\- Comme où se cache Sirius Black. Et ne vient pas me dire que ça n'a rien à voir, je sais que le professeur Lupin a joué un rôle dans son évasion. Tu sais où Black se trouve. »

Doux paradoxe. Caroline savait que le Ministère se servait de Sirius pour expliquer tous les évènements troublants de ces derniers jours. Un coupable idéal.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est un Loup-garou et qu'il était dans la forêt. Il n'a pas pu aider Black à s'échapper. »

Ces mots étaient douloureux, Caroline n'avait jamais évoqué ouvertement la nature de Remus avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Il n'en reste pas moins coupable, il s'est attaqué à toi et tu aurais pu mourir. Ce monstre devrait être enfermé à Azkaban. »

Caroline en était bouche bée. Le dégoût de Percy se lisait sur la moindre parcelle de son visage. Ses lèvres retroussées accentuaient sa colère, si bien contre elle mais aussi contre Remus.

« Tu as changé Percy.

\- Je suis juste lucide. Tu devrais en faire autant.

\- Non. Avant, tu n'aurais pas été raconté ce qui s'est passé avec Remus et tu… tu n'aurais pas dit des choses aussi terribles à ton père. »

L'éclat de haine qui brilla dans les yeux de Percy effraya Caroline. Devenait-il aussi fou que son patron ?

« Sors d'ici. Je ne veux plus te voir Caroline. »

Elle recula lentement avec l'étrange sensation qu'une partie d'elle se fissurait. Percy lui tournait le dos, et à la place de s'en réjouir, elle en était terriblement déçue. Elle fila avant qu'il ne voie la petite larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Caroline s'était déjà assez ridiculisée aujourd'hui. Elle fit un crochet par le bureau de son père en quittant le Ministère. Il était très occupé, elle ne resta en sa compagnie qu'un instant. Il avait réservé une table dans un restaurant gastronomique Moldu, pour le lendemain soir. Caroline était très stressée, Jack était-il au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Remus ? Elle cogita sur ce sujet durant plusieurs heures, le temps de rentrer à pied au Square Grimmaurd. Caroline en avait même oublié l'incendie et les photos compromettantes d'Edgard & sa mère.

* * *

Quand elle pénétra dans l'entrée de l'Ordre du Phénix, Molly et les enfants Weasley étaient encore en plein nettoyage. Elle salua furtivement la femme d'Arthur et monta à l'étage. Inutile de parler à Molly de sa conversation avec Percy, elle n'en serait que plus peinée.

 _Et Remus, que penserait-il de l'incendie, de l'attitude de Percy et des photos ?_

Caroline soupira longuement, elle devait arrêter de penser à lui. Sinon, elle finirait folle dans un asile Moldu.

« Caroline. »

La voix de Sirius la fit sursauter. Il avait surgi d'une pièce, au fond du couloir, l'épaule appuyée contre le mur. Caroline le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle avait l'impression qu'il riait. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Elle sentait la fumée, même après s'être aérée plusieurs heures d'affilées. Sirius avait déjà remarqué les taches de suies sur son visage et ses habits. Elle s'était encore fourrée dans un mauvais plan.

« Je suis allée voir Percy au Ministère, sourit-elle innocemment.

\- Mondingus t'a vue partir ce matin et tu sens la fumée comme si tu t'étais roulée dans un tas de cendres.

\- Encore ce nain », marmonna-t-elle.

Sirius voulut enfoncer le clou, mais un cri strident retentit dans toute la baraque. Quelqu'un criait, et même très fort. Caroline se boucha les oreilles, captant tout de même les « INFAMES SANG DE BOURBE », ainsi que les « TRAITES A VOTRE SANG », que la douce mère de Sirius hurlait depuis son tableau. Caroline déchanta rapidement quand la main de ce dernier l'agrippa par le bras et qu'il la força à le suivre au rez-de-chaussée. La mère Black transperça Caroline de ses onyx glaçants, alors que Sirius la lâchait pour aider Molly à refermer le rideau.

« TRAINÉE !

\- Eh dis donc ! » s'empourpra Caroline.

Un autre cri déchirant sorti de sa gorge. Caroline resta de marbre, les yeux fermés, priant pour que le rideau se referme le plus vite possible. Finalement, l'odieux chant cessa et Caroline put enfin soupirer de soulagement. Cette vielle folle était flippante. Sirius passa la main dans ses cheveux, replaçant ses mèches brunes de chaque côté de son visage. Caroline était gênée, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle l'ait traitée de traînée devant tout le monde ? Les deux jumeaux Weasley lui adressaient des regards rieurs, tandis qu'Harry et Ron se retenaient de rire derrière la manche de leurs jaquettes.

« Je voudrais vous y voir, vous, dit-elle à l'attention de Fred et Georges.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça Dorm », rétorqua l'un d'entre eux.

Caroline n'avait jamais réussi à les distinguer. Pour elle, ils avaient la même « tronche ». Percy ne lui avait jamais présenté ses frères et sœurs, ce que Caroline regrettait un peu. Elle aimait bien la famille Weasley, même si elle prenait un malin plaisir à les regarder de travers.

« C'est quoi toute cette suie ? Tu sens vraiment mauvais. »

Fred grimaça en reniflant l'odeur qui s'échappait des habits de Caroline. Elle ne l'avait pas vu se rapprocher. De même qu'elle n'avait pas vu Sirius s'assoir sur une banquette, près d'elle. Caroline se racla la gorge nerveusement.

« J'ai emprunté une voie de cheminée pour me rendre au Ministère ce matin.

\- Et tu as croisé Percy ? » demanda Georges tout bas, pour que sa mère n'entende pas.

Molly était retournée derrière les fourneaux. Caroline n'avait jamais parlé aux deux jumeaux jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle était donc très surprise qu'ils se comportent aussi naturellement avec elle.

« Oui, je l'ai vu. »

Ils attendaient manifestement que Caroline leur raconte ce qu'ils s'étaient dit un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. Percy l'avait énormément déçue.

« Percy nous parlait beaucoup de toi avant. Nous, on ne t'a jamais vraiment parlé, mais on a l'impression de te connaître. Il n'en a pas l'air, mais Percy se soucie de ce que tu penses.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai rien pu faire. »

Les deux jumeaux lui adressèrent un sourire poli, avant de repartir d'où ils étaient venus avant que la mère de Sirius ne les invite à son concert. Caroline fit de même, sauf qu'une main la retenait fâcheusement par le poignet. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais Sirius n'était pas aussi patient que Remus. Il ne souriait plus du tout.

« Tu as l'air préoccupée. »

Qui ne le serait pas après une journée pareille ? Caroline avait beau afficher son petit air taciturne, Sirius n'était pas dupe.

« Remus se fait du souci pour toi, et moi aussi.

\- S'il se fait autant de souci que ça, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me parler ? » s'enquit Caroline calmement.

Sirius hésita un instant. Ses yeux gris la déshabillaient avec douceur, Caroline préféra détourner les siens afin d'éviter de rougir comme une tomate.

« Il est actuellement en mission pour l'Ordre », lâcha-t-il finalement.

Le cœur de Caroline se serra. Était-il en danger ? Ou pire, était-il en compagnie d'une femme ? Elle se mordit la lèvre de dépit. Que pouvait-il bien trafiquer en ce moment ? Vivre dans l'ignorance était parfois beaucoup plus angoissant que de savoir la vérité.

« Il est tout seul ? »

Sirius resta impassible.

« Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

\- Parce que c'est plus dur quand on est seul. »

Sirius eut un petit sourire taquin et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Remus avait donc un partenaire. Ou une partenaire. Caroline mâchait nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux, imaginant une somptueuse créature dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Par la barbe de Merlin ! C'était un spectacle effroyable.

« Je n'ai pas croisé que Percy aujourd'hui. »

Le regard de Sirius s'assombrit. Caroline se pencha vers lui, après s'être assise sur la banquette. Son souffle frais chatouillait les narines de Sirius.

« Fudge et une bonne femme en rose, Dolores Ombrage, m'ont accosté lorsque je le cherchais.

\- Ce matin ? Ils se rendaient sûrement au procès de Harry. »

Elle avait complètement oublié le procès de Potter. Grâce à Dumbledore, il s'en était sorti de justesse. Caroline aurait été bien embêtée s'il avait été renvoyé de Poudlard. Elle aurait dû se le coltiner toute l'année. Car oui, elle projetait de rester au Square Grimmaurd jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait démêlé toute cette histoire.

« Ils ont l'air de fortement penser que je sais où tu te caches.

\- Ce qui n'est pas faux », conclut Sirius avec humour.

Caroline lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rigoler. Ce n'était pas lui qui était la pauvre cible d'un serpent camouflé sous d'atroces vêtements roses pétants.

« Merci de m'en avoir parlé », reprit-il plus sérieusement.

Elle acquiesça, se sentant plus détendue et sereine. Sirius se releva, tendant sa main à Caroline, dans un geste poli et gentleman.

« Je déteste ça.

\- Cesse d'être rabat-joie Caroline. «

Curieusement, elle se mit à sourire, en se remémorant le temps où elle rabâchait les oreilles de Remus avec ce mot. C'était lui le rabat-joie, pas elle. Caroline glissa sa main dans la sienne, savourant le contact rugueux de leurs peaux et se dressa sur ses pieds.

« Si seulement Remus pouvait prendre ma main aussi simplement... », pensa-t-elle à regret.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard. Le corps de Caroline était étalé au travers du lit, à moitié déshabillé. Elle sentait une désagréable pression sur son nez qui la chatouillait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement quand elle fut suffisamment agacée, et ce qu'elle vit la laissa de marbre, avant qu'elle ne réalise l'absurdité de la situation.

« AAAHH ! »

Tonks releva la tête, cessant de chatouiller le nez de Caroline avec le bout de ses cheveux. Caroline s'enroula dans sa couverture et s'écrasa par terre en essayant de se lever dignement. Elle gisait aux pieds de l'Auror, avec un peu de bave au coin de la bouche.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur », ricana tendrement Tonks.

L'enthousiasme de l'Auror la fatiguait déjà. Caroline enfila un vieux T-Shirt qui lui arrivait aux genoux et de grosses chaussettes, quand Tonks sortit de sa chambre. Le dîner était prêt et elle n'avait apparemment rien de mieux à se mettre. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Remus était… nom d'une chouette aveugle ! Il était en train de discuter avec Sirius et Tonks dans la salle à manger. Caroline essaya de se cacher tant bien que mal dans le dos de Molly en entrant dans la pièce. Une autre sorcière qu'elle ne connaissait pas était ici, ainsi que Kingsley et Mondingus. Arthur Weasley discutait avec eux.

« Caroline ! Viens vers nous ! »

C'était Tonks qui l'avait appelée. Maudite Auror ! Caroline ne se retourna pas, faisant mine de discuter avec le buffet. Pouvait-elle être encore plus pitoyable ? Harry Potter et Ron discutaient en bout de table, tandis que les jumeaux complotaient à voix basse à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle était coincée, aucune excuse valable ne lui venait à l'esprit. Une main chaude enserra subitement sa taille et elle fut projetée avec douceur contre un torse musclé.

« Je sais bien que tu es un criminel, mais je ne désire pas être ta victime ce soir », déclara Caroline avec ardeur.

Ce n'est que quand elle s'assit à côté de Ron qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire à Sirius. Par la culotte sale de Merlin ! Sa langue avait fourché, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire. _« Je sais bien que je devrais dire bonsoir à Remus, mais je risque de lui arracher ses vêtements en même temps »_. Caroline perdit les dernières couleurs de son visage livide. C'était encore pire ! Elle sentait le regard de Remus peser sur elle depuis son arrivée. Du coin de l'œil, elle le voyait en grande discussion avec Tonks, qui lui… touchait le bras. Les yeux de Caroline se transformèrent en grenades Moldues. Elle se força à tourner la tête et à manger un rognon de pain pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Ron et Harry discutaient de mauvais rêves, enfin, c'était ce que Caroline avait compris de leur conversation. Hermione les avait rejoints et s'était placée en face de la Serpentard. Celle-ci resta prostrée dans son coin, jusqu'au début du dîner. Ron lui avait adressé plusieurs regards désobligeants mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Rien n'était pire que de manger à côté de Tonks et Remus.

« Est-ce que le criminel peut s'assoir à côté de toi ?

\- Un criminel fait ce qu'il veut, non ? »

Sirius posa ses mains sur la table, en enjambant le banc. Caroline les détailla avec intérêt. Elle adorait les veines saillantes des hommes. Sirius avait incontestablement de belles mains. Caroline jeta un regard à la dérobée à Remus. Contre toute attente, elle croisa ses prunelles chocolat, qui luisaient étrangement de... était-ce de la contrariété ? Son cœur ne put s'empêcher de s'affoler. Caroline trouva refuge dans le blanc de son assiette, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

« Alors comme ça, tu ne veux pas être ma victime ? ricana Sirius.

\- J'ai déjà fait les frais de l'un d'entre vous », se défendit-elle en désignant son épaule.

Sirius planta son attention sur sa cicatrice.

« Tu n'as plus mal j'espère ?

\- Non, depuis quelques mois déjà.

\- Tant mieux. »

Un ange passa. Sirius servit un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu à Caroline, sous l'œil réprobateur de Remus. Bizarrement, elle était contente qu'il se soucie un peu de ce qu'elle faisait. Il n'était pas totalement indifférent. Caroline et Sirius trinquèrent ensemble avant d'entamer le dîner. Elle s'amusait plutôt bien avec Sirius. Ils discutèrent des Moldus, de son voyage, puis elle écouta Harry et ses amis une bonne heure durant, jusqu'à ce que le thé soit servi. A ce moment-là, Sirius s'éclipsa pour aller aux toilettes.

Un instant plus tard, une main se posa sur son épaule et elle crut impertinemment qu'il était déjà revenu. Caroline se décomposa lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Remus. _Trop près, il était trop près_. L'alcool lui embrouillait l'esprit, elle était incapable de réfléchir correctement. Les lèvres de son ancien professeur étaient si proches des siennes, il ne lui manquait qu'un peu de courage pour exaucer son rêve.

« Tu as trop bu, dit-il sans une once de sympathie.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi. »

Elle était légèrement refroidie. « Le voilà le vrai rabat-joie ». Par esprit de contradiction, Caroline termina son verre sous son nez. Elle n'était plus son élève, elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Remus soupira au creux de son oreille. Il déclencha une série de frissons dans la nuque de Caroline.

« Est-ce que l'on peut se parler seul à seul ? »

Elle était tentée de dire non. Mais au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Du moins, pas dans son état actuel.

« D'accord. »

Elle se leva difficilement, refusant toute aide, et le suivit discrètement à l'étage. Tout le monde discutait dans le brouhaha, personne ne les avait vu s'éclipser. Et heureusement, car _personne_ ne devait se douter de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Sirius croisa Remus dans le couloir, juste avant qu'il n'entre dans la chambre de Caroline.

« Bonne chance, elle n'a rien voulu me dire, c'est vraiment une teigne », lui murmura Sirius.

Remus échangea un sourire avec son ami, comme au bon vieux temps. Le prisonnier d'Azkaban regagna la salle à manger, et Remus ferma la porte derrière lui. Si seulement Sirius _savait_ , il ne l'aurait pas laissé seul dans cette chambre avec Caroline.

* * *

Bonsooir ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, et que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur ! Merci à **faolbee** , **Leslie** (Coucou ! Je crois que Sirius et Remus ont remarqué que quelque chose cloche avec Caroline, mais elle est fermée comme une huitre alors c'est un peu difficle pour eux de l'aider. Mais bon, ça va peut-être changer dans le prochaine chapitre, Remus et Caroline ont enfin l'occasion de discuter tranquillement cette fois-ci aha! En tout cas, j'espère qu'il y a un peu de mystère dans tout ça et que la suite te réservera des surprises ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews !), **Julie** (Coucou ! Moi je suis très contente que tu aies lu cette histoire plutôt que de faire tout ce qu'il y avait sur ton planning ahah. Et merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! La suite t'a-t-elle plu ? Je prie pour !) , **Chl007** , **Amandine Valentine** et **LilyPorridge** pour vos reviews, je ne carbure qu'à ça ! Dankre ! :D


	26. Chapitre 23 : Rancunière

Ce matin, le ciel grisâtre dominait Londres de toute sa splendeur. Il ne tarderait pas à pleuvoir. Caroline s'était d'ailleurs assise contre le mur du quartier général et se lamentait de sa vie, en cohésion parfaite avec l'ambiance maussade qui régnait dans la rue. Bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu et qu'une mystérieuse personne cherchait à la réduire en cendres, c'était tout autre chose qui occupait les pensées de Caroline. _La soirée avait pourtant bien débuté_ , maugréa-t-elle, lorsque quelqu'un tourna la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Quand il franchit le pas de porte du Square Grimmaurd, une valise sous le bras, Mondingus sursauta en tombant nez à nez avec les yeux cernés et bouffis de Caroline.

« Nom de nom, tu ressembles au cadavre de ma grande tante », souffla-t-il, médusé.

Caroline grimaça brièvement. Ce vicieux petit bonhomme n'avait pas tort. La mine exécrable de son visage devait frôler la pâleur maladive. Une idée totalement saugrenue lui avait traversé l'esprit. Percy avait-il une vie bien meilleure que la sienne ? Certainement oui. C'était dire si son morale était au plus bas.

« Jolie valise. »

Mondingus sourit narquoisement à Caroline et tapota dessus comme si elle abritait un trésor. D'ordinaire, elle lui aurait demandé où il avait bien pu la voler, mais aujourd'hui, elle se contenta de lui sourire gentiment. Mondingus Fletcher était un parfait escroc, ce qui n'empêchait pas Caroline d'avoir un peu d'affection pour lui. Ils auraient pu se ressembler, dans une autre vie. Mondingus sortit sa baguette de sa poche en regardant le ciel grisâtre, puis, sous les yeux soupçonneux de la jeune femme, il traversa la rue et disparut derrière des buissons.

« Bon débarras », marmonna-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, Caroline se trouva à nouveau plongée dans les souvenirs saccadés qu'elle conservait de la soirée d'hier. Elle aurait bien aimé tout oublier. Malheureusement, elle se rappelait de chaque détail, de chaque mot prononcé.

.

 _Caroline s'écrasa la tête la première dans son lit. Elle avait entendu la porte se refermer délicatement dans son dos et Remus s'était assis sur le bord de son lit. Son odeur de vieux costumes troqués dans d'affreuses boutiques parvenait jusqu'aux narines de Caroline. Elle humait à pleins poumons cette odeur familière et réconfortante. D'un geste très peu gracieux, Caroline glissa sur le côté, roula jusqu'à Remus et planta son regard dans le sien._

 _« Je suis inquiet pour toi, Caroline._

 _\- Comme d'habitude », soupira-t-elle, un doigt dans le nez._

 _Vraiment, l'alcool lui laissait faire n'importe quoi. Remus la dévisagea sévèrement, les mains en croix, posées sur ses genoux. Il hésitait à se mettre debout, car le corps chaud de Caroline avait tendance à se coller vicieusement à lui._

 _« Tu t'inquiètes toujours, mais tu ne fais rien, poursuivit-elle, légèrement agacée._

 _\- Je ne peux rien faire si tu ne te confies pas à nous."_

 _Caroline arqua son sourcil, étonnée._

 _« Sirius ? Tu aimerais que je me confie à lui ?_

 _\- Je ne serais pas toujours là, Caroline. »_

 _._

Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment. Caroline pressa sa main dessus pour le faire taire, sans succès. Elle avait des terribles nausées. Et seul l'air frais de la rue lui permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux à nouveau, Caroline sentit quelque chose de baveux et chaud couler sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit lentement son œil droit. Un chien noir la fixait joyeusement, sa queue se balançant dans tous les sens et fouettant le mur du Square Grimmaurd. Caroline se pinça le nez en chassant le chien d'une main. L'odeur de la bave était insoutenable.

« Maudite bête », marmonna-t-elle, en refermant son œil.

Puis, soudain, comme si elle avait enfin reconnu les deux prunelles jaunes du canidé, elle les rouvrit en sursaut. Le chien aboya dans la rue, léchant encore deux ou trois fois le visage de Caroline, et courut autour des quelques personnes qui s'étaient regroupées sur le trottoir. La jeune femme regardait dangereusement l'animal, alors qu'un peu de bave dégoulinant le long de son cou :

« Et si on allait faire un petit tour à la fourrière Moldue, Sirius ? »

Le chien la nargua de toute sa splendeur, assis fièrement aux côtés d'Harry Potter. Caroline pesta tout bas et essuya la bave avec le coin de son pull. Lorsque Remus sortit du Square Grimmaurd à son tour, Caroline se surprit à lorgner ses fesses. Elle détourna la tête juste avant que Tonks ne le remarque. L'Auror était, comme toujours, fidèlement postée aux côtés de Remus. Le regard de Caroline s'assombrit.

« Tu ne vas pas leur dire au revoir ?

\- A ces babouins ? » rétorqua Caroline avec mauvaise foi.

Daryl sourit sarcastiquement à Caroline et s'adossa près d'elle. Remus prenait Harry dans ses bras et la Serpentard ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie. Par le barbe de Merlin, elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse d'Harry Potter quand même ! Il avait la vie la plus détestable qui soit. Mais était-elle vraiment pire que la sienne ?

.

 _« Soit, raya Caroline en donnant un coup de genoux dans la cuisse de Remus en se relevant, mais il n'aura pas autant de scrupules que toi ! »_

 _Le sous-entendu ne tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Le visage de Remus se crispa, et ses yeux devinrent plus incisifs. Sirius avait-il osé toucher Caroline ? Remus sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines._

 _« Je ne parlais pas de…_

 _\- Et bien-moi si ! J'en ai marre d'attendre que tu ouvres les yeux sur nous !_

 _\- Parle moins fort, Caroline. »_

 _Remus entendait des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un surprenne leur conversation. Caroline leva les yeux au ciel, bondit sur ses deux pieds et ouvrit la porte dans la volée, après avoir déverrouillé la serrure, au bout du troisième essai._

 _« Tu es content ? Il n'y a personne qui nous écoute. »_

 _Le couloir était vide. Caroline claqua la porte pour la refermer, trouva la serrure du premier coup et jeta la clé aux pieds de Remus._

 _« Je ne suis peut-être plus ton professeur, mais tu n'as pas à me parler sur ce ton. »_

 _Caroline eut un sourire en coin._

 _« Tu sais maintenant pourquoi aucun des professeurs ne m'appréciaient._

 _\- Je le savais déjà, mais je pensais être à l'abri. »_

 _Remus soupira. Caroline était toujours aussi incorrigible. Et le fossé entre eux ne cessait de s'élargir._

 _._

Sous l'impulsion de Daryl, elle se leva et dépoussiéra mollement ses habits. Elle jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé aux Griffondors, puis fit un signe de main résigné dans leur direction. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi mal, elle aurait ri de l'air benêt de Ron, quand il demanda à Harry pourquoi la folle leur faisait signe. Elle regrettait presque de ne plus retourner à Poudlard. Était-ce parce qu'elle aurait voulu que sa dernière se déroule totalement différemment ? Peut-être.

« Tu manges avec ton père ce soir ? »

Caroline hocha pauvrement la tête. Elle avait complètement oublié cette affaire. Son père lui avait fait parvenir un hibou ce matin, aux aurores. La lettre était encore posée sur la table de la salle à manger. Il l'avait invitée à manger dans le meilleur restaurant Sorcier de Londres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda-t-elle, pour changer de sujet.

Daryl avait bien observé Caroline. Et il devinait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui la chagrinait autant.

« Une mission pour l'Ordre.

\- Pourquoi tu mobilises autant d'énergie pour eux ? »

Daryl haussa les épaules. Caroline, non convaincue, poursuivit tout bas :

« Je n'ai pas oublié qui tu étais. Tu détestes les Weasley, tu détestes les Sang-de-Bourbe. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es un espion à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Daryl sourit fugacement à son ancienne amie.

« Je ne suis pas le professeur Rogue. »

Le professeur Rogue ? Que venait-il faire dans cette conversation ? Il était le cadet de ses soucis. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, Caroline avait du mal à saisir et comprendre certaines choses, comme la disparition de Bianca ou la nouvelle facette de Sirius. Elle était seulement partie une année mais _tout_ semblait avoir changé.

« Tu es ici pour Bianca. »

C'était certainement la raison la plus plausible. Daryl détacha son dos du mur et s'élança dans la rue, parlant d'une voix forte pour que Caroline puisse l'entendre distinctement :

« Je suis ici parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je hais encore plus que les Weasley et les Sang-de-Bourbe... »

Daryl s'immobilisa, puis siffla entre ses lèvres, avant de transplaner :

« L'abandon. »

Le jeune homme disparut dans une traînée de poussière. Caroline baissa les yeux et se rassit contre le mur. Décidément, Daryl était quelqu'un qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais. Que connaissait-il de l'abandon ? Sûrement rien, s'énerva subitement Caroline, en enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux.

.

 _« Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, soupira Remus._

 _\- Je le suis peut-être encore, mais je peux plus étouffer ce que je ressens. »_

 _Le regard langoureux de Caroline ne laissait pas de place au doute. Remus espéra fuir un court instant, mais c'était une cause perdue. Il ne pouvait pas sortir de la pièce. C'était Caroline qui détenait la clé, après l'avoir habilement ramassée avant lui. Il était obligé de se noyer dans la tension étouffante et sensuelle des lieux._

 _« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tu es complètement soûle Caroline. Donne-moi la clé, on ferait mieux de redescendre dans la salle à manger._

 _\- Au contraire, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi. »_

 _Caroline avança dangereusement vers Remus, après avoir glissé soigneusement la clé dans son soutien-gorge. Il n'avait aucun échappatoire au désir brûlant qui naissait en lui._

.

Sirius et les Griffondors étaient maintenant partis. Caroline restait rabougrie contre son pan de mur, dévisageant Tonks d'un œil mauvais. Elle et Remus étaient encore en train de discuter sur le trottoir. Soudainement, l'Auror fit volte-face et s'approcha énergiquement de Caroline. Son sourire rayonnant de sincérité transperça le cœur de la Serpentard. Tonks était réellement gentille, et très compétente. Tout ce que Caroline n'était pas. Discrètement, la Serpentard jeta un regard glacial à Remus, qui se grattait la tête d'un air désolé.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi », ria Tonks, en s'agenouillant devant elle.

Caroline n'eut pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage pâle. Comprenant que la Serpentard était de très mauvaise humeur, Tonks cessa de rire et reprit gentiment :

« Ton père m'a convoqué ce matin, je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être m'accompagner au Ministère. »

La Serpentard se releva brusquement. De qui se moquait-on ? La fureur qui gagnait son cœur failli éclater à la figure de Tonks. Néanmoins, Caroline réussit à endiguer ce flot de haine et à lui répondre, en tentant piteusement de sourire, les dents serrées :

« Merci d'avoir pensé à moi, mais j'ai encore quelque chose à dire à mon ancien professeur.

\- D'accord, à plus tard alors."

Tonks lança un grand clin d'œil à Remus, puis partit sans plus attendre. Caroline crut vomir lorsqu'elle vit cette effluve de bonheur sur le visage de l'Auror. _De qui se moquait-on ?_ Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Remus suivit Caroline à l'intérieur du Square Grimmaurd, le cœur lourd. Caroline posa ses fesses sur la table de la salle à manger, déserte, et prit une profonde inspiration. Remus se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, et seul Merlin savait ce qu'elle avait envie de lui faire subir.

 _._

 _Caroline s'assit lentement sur les cuisses de Remus, dont les yeux s'étaient perdus sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il les dévorait littéralement du regard. Caroline recroquevilla ses jambes autour du bassin de son ancien professeur et se colla à lui sensuellement, sa poitrine frôlant le torse crispé de Remus. Ses mains vinrent timidement caresser sa chevelure fatiguée et s'enrouler autour de sa nuque. Caroline brûlait de désir, son bas-ventre réclamait plus de la part de Remus. Et pourtant, il restait incroyablement figé, essayant désespérément de résister à l'attraction de leurs deux corps. Caroline déposa ses lèvres dans son cou, le parsemant de plusieurs baisers, pour tenter de le faire céder définitivement. Remus gardait ses lèvres closes, de peur de lâcher des soupirs d'aise. Sa conscience le martelait à l'intérieur, il devait la repousser. Mais ce n'était plus aussi simple que lorsqu'elle était encore son élève. Et Caroline avait bien dû sentir la bosse qui s'était formée dans sa pantalon._

 _._

Caroline soupira, ses yeux brillants plantés dans ceux de Remus. L'air désolé de ce dernier crevait le cœur de la Serpentard. Elle saisit doucement l'une de ses mains, profitant dans sa peau, dans sa chaleur, puis la relâcha à contre-cœur, quelques secondes plus tard, comme si elle avait enfin vu la bête sauvage qui sommeillait en lui.

Et pour cause, Remus lui avait une nouvelle fois brisé le cœur.

.

 _« Arrête. »_

 _Caroline s'immobilisa et retira ses lèvres de son cou pour l'observer. Ses joues rougies par le désir lui seyaient à merveille ; son visage pâle resplendissait. Remus avait le don de faire fondre le glaçon qu'elle cachait jalousement dans sa cage thoracique._

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _Remus soufflait bruyamment, cherchant à calmer les pulsions dévastatrices que créaient Caroline en lui._

 _« Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça. »_

 _L'incompréhension totale de Caroline fit esquisser un sourire peiné à Remus. Comment pouvait-il lui dire la vérité ? Il prit soin de choisir chacun de ses mots, conscient qu'il la blesserait de toute façon, qu'elle que soit la manière dont il les lui révèlerait._

 _« Tu as tellement bu que tu ne te souviendras même pas de ce qui aurait pu se passer dans ce lit, et même, je ne peux pas parce que… »_

 _Il regrettait déjà ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire. Cette situation avait un goût amer de déjà-vu. Il se revoyait, valise à la main, cherchant à fuir Poudlard sans avoir à la confronter. Et Caroline, debout dans son dos, recevant un coup de marteau qu'elle n'avait pas mérité. Il était un lâche. Il fuyait toujours, et s'inventait même des excuses pour ne pas se confronter sincèrement à ses sentiments. Décidément, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que Caroline lui trouvait._

 _« Quelqu'un d'autre m'a avoué ses sentiments. »_

 _Le cœur de Caroline éclata littéralement en lambeaux. Son visage se décomposa, son sourire se fana. Que venait-il de dire ? Caroline n'arrivait pas saisir le sens de cette atroce révélation. Impossible, c'était impossible. Soudainement, une larme perla au coin de ses yeux grands écquarquillés, et tomba sur le torse de Remus._

 _« Pardon ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas me moquer d'elle, ni de toi. Il fallait que tu le saches. »_

 _Caroline crut que le plafond s'était écroulé sur elle, tant l'oxygène lui manquait et tant elle était dégoutée d'être dans ses bras, alors qu'il pensait à une autre femme. Caroline se mordit la lèvre inférieure, jusqu'au sang, ayant beaucoup de peine à ordonner ses pensées._

 _\- Il fallait, hein ? » siffla-t-elle agressivement._

 _Sa voix avait tremblé. Caroline lâcha Remus, comme s'il était devenu toxique, et recula jusqu'à heurter la porte dans son dos. A cet instant, Caroline crut réellement qu'elle pouvait perdre Remus pour toujours. Cette sensation étouffante de vide qui se créait dans ses entrailles lui oppressait le cœur. Sa poitrine devenait douloureuse. C'était un mal aussi ravageur qu'un doloris. La jeune femme essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et ouvra la porte précipitamment, en récupérant la clé dans son soutien-gorge. La seconde d'après, elle était déjà dans les escaliers, prête à terminer sa soirée comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Calmement, elle prit place sur le banc près de Sirius, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, sans lâcher un seul mot._

 _« Déjà de retour ? » lui chuchota-t-il voluptueusement à l'oreille._

 _Caroline n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Sirius questionna Remus du regard, lorsqu'il revint à son tour dans la salle à manger. Son ami se contenta de secouer la tête, lui-même ayant l'air affreusement mal dans sa peau. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Nom d'une bouse de dragon, que s'était-il passé dans cette chambre ? Il n'insista pas et laissa Caroline s'endormir sur son épaule. Sirius n'avait bien sûr pas remarqué les quelques larmes qui avaient insidieusement mouillé sa chemise._

 _._

Remus était très mal à l'aise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver seul à seul avec Caroline, aussi précocement. La Serpentard croisa les bras, se forçant à paraître aussi froide que possible.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Tonks et toi ? »

Caroline n'était pas aveugle. Elle avait deviné que l'autre femme dont lui avait parlé Remus était Tonks. Alors qu'il ouvrit ses lèvres faiblement, Caroline cessa de respirer :

« Elle m'a embrassé. »

La Serpentard ferma aussitôt les yeux. L'épée de Damoclès qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête s'était violemment écrasée, éclatant et broyant tous ses organes au passage.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal en te…

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire Remus », rétorqua méchamment Caroline. « Tu ne sais absolument rien de ce que je ressens. »

La jeune femme attrapa une chaise entre ses mains. Ses doigts la démangeaient. Elle avait envie de saisir sa baguette et lui lancer un sort, souhaitant ardemment qu'il n'ait jamais été son professeur, et pire, qu'il n'ait jamais _existé_.

« Tu ne m'aimes réellement pas alors. »

La gorge de Caroline s'était collapsée. Elle était tellement triste. Remus lui avait brisé le cœur, encore une fois, mais hors de question qu'il la prenne en pitié. L'orgueil démesuré de Caroline veillait à ce qu'elle ne laisse rien paraître de ce bouleversement intérieur.

« C'est plus compliqué que…

\- Non pas vraiment. »

 _Il ne m'aime pas_. Caroline s'embourbait dans un mauvais rêve. Elle n'avait jamais douté de leur histoire. Même quand il l'avait sauvagement remballée à Poudlard. Elle savait au fond d'elle que Remus n'avait pas été insensible et qu'il éprouvait réellement un petit quelque chose pour la personne taciturne qu'elle était. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

« Tu pourras dire à Sirius que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me confier à toi, ni à lui d'ailleurs. Je devrais même quitter cet endroit, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'entête toujours à vouloir croiser ton chemin !

\- Caroline…

\- Non Remus, tu me fatigues ! »

Les larmes de Caroline blessèrent Remus. _C'est toi que j'aime_ , avait-il envie de lui murmurer. Ces quelques mots pendaient au bout de sa langue depuis deux longues années. Et pourtant, ils ne sortaient pas. Remus n'arrivait pas à lui ouvrir son cœur. Caroline avait déjà beaucoup de mal à gérer sa propre réalité, alors comment, par la barbe de Merlin, pourrait-elle supporter la sienne ? Elle était trop jeune pour endurer son calvaire. Son problème de fourrure la ferait fuir au moindre pépin. C'était un véritable cercle vicieux.

Et malgré tout, aujourd'hui, il savait pertinemment qu'il était en train de la perdre. Elle lui glissait entre les doigts. Et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Auparavant, il ne s'agissait que d'une question éthique. S'il n'était pas un Loup-garou, s'il n'était pas son professeur, si elle n'était pas aussi jeune, peut-être auraient-ils pu construire un avenir heureux ensemble. Mais à présent, il était également question d'une autre femme, qu'il avait appris à apprécier durant leur mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Seulement, Tonks n'était pas comme Caroline. Il lui manquait ce petit grain de mauvaise foi qui lui plaisait tant chez la Serpentard. Remus savait pertinemment, au fond de lui, que ce n'était pas Tonks qu'il désirait.

Et puis, voir Caroline rigoler avec Sirius l'avait profondément agacé. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à la laisser entre les griffes expertes de son meilleur ami. Seul Merlin sait ce qui aurait pu se passer entre eux s'il n'était pas intervenu ! Sirius était un grand séducteur et Remus savait que Caroline l'appréciait, même si elle s'efforçait de montrer le contraire. Alors il l'avait suivie dans cette chambre, ce qui était vraiment une très mauvaise idée. Elle s'était totalement désinhibée et il avait été incapable de la repousser. Parce qu'il l'aimait.

« Je vais faire un tour au Ministère, et j'espère que quand je reviendrai, tu ne seras plus là. »

Caroline marcha machinalement vers la porte d'entrée. Elle était en train de lui filer entre les pattes. Pour la première fois, son ancien professeur paniqua. Remus n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir. Il abandonna toute notion du bon ou du mauvais. Précipitamment, il la retint par le poignet et l'enferma dans ses bras, dans un geste doux et protecteur. Caroline écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu agir avec autant de spontanéité. Remus saisit délicatement son menton dans l'une de ses mains, plantant son regard torturé dans les prunelles luisantes de Caroline. Qu'elle était belle. Remus sourit intérieurement, puis posa lentement ses lèvres sur celles de Caroline. La jeune femme répondit à son baiser tendre et salé, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle finit par le repousser au bout de quelques secondes.

« Laisses-moi tranquille Remus. »

Les entrailles de Caroline étaient rongées par la rancune tenace qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Pourquoi l'embrassait-il après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Il avait été très clair. Il ne l'aimait pas. Caroline baissa les yeux, détourna la tête et sortit du Square Grimmaurd avec un immense regret lui enserrant la poitrine. _Et si nous recommencions depuis le début ?_ avait-elle envie de lui chuchoter à l'oreille, dévorée par son chagrin et la sensation que tout ne serait jamais plus comme avant.

* * *

Bouuh, ne me jetez pas de tomates dans la figure ahah. J'étais un peu triste d'écrire ce chapitre quand même, même si tout n'est pas encore fini (vous le devinez bien). Tellement désolée pour l'attente d'ailleurs ! J'espère que ce chapitre était quand même bien.. enfin voilà ahah.

Merci à **faolbee** , **Chl007** , **Lu** (Coucou ! J'étais hyper contente de recevoir ta review, vraiment. Ca m'a fait plaisir de voir que tu suivais toujours cette histoire ! Donc pour sa relation avec Remus, et bien, on en sait plus. C'est pas joli mais tout s'est passé si vite que Caroline a besoin de temps pour remettre ses idées en ordre... et pour l'intrigue, on en saura plus au prochain chapitre ! Encore merci de ta review :D), **Leslie** (Coucou ! Voilà, tu sais ce qu'ils s'est passé dans la chambre close... j'espère que ça n'a pas jeter un froid aha. L'intrigue avec Bianca va faire un bond dans les prochains chapitres et Caro & Remus auront encore l'occasion de se croiser, c'est certain... Merci pour ta review :D), **LilyPorridge** , **louny9895** , **Guest** (Du coup je t'ai répondu sur l'autre site aha :D) et **Dictionir** (Coucou, ravie que ce histoire te plaise toujours ! :) Et oui, je n'arrive plus à écrire mes chapitres aussi vite qu'avant, mais je la terminerai de toute façon ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir :D) pour vos reviews ! Elles me donnent du baume au cœur !

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver d'ici deux ou trois semaines (dimanche 12 mars au plus tard), vu que je ne l'ai pas encore entamé... Alors à bientôôt !


	27. Chapitre 24 : Fourvoyée

**Chapitre 24**

Caroline errait dans le Ministère, un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier coincé sous le bras. Ses pas claquaient froidement les dalles noires lustrées de l'atrium, broyant un cadavre invisible, apparenté à celui de Remus dans l'esprit de la Serpentrd. La regard grave d'Harry Potter était toujours imprimé en première page de la Gazette, parfois masqué par le nom imposant d'Albus Dumbledore. Caroline était excédée de croiser le visage niais du Griffondor absolument partout, comme si ce garçon empoté hantait ses pas jour et nuit.

Le bureau de Percy n'était plus très loin. Elle guettait soigneusement chaque allée, craignant d'être apostrophée par Dolores Ombrage. Cette bonne femme en rose lui brûlait la rétine. Mais, d'après quelques échos, elle était désormais à Poudlard et enseignait à toute cette joyeuse bande de babouins. A choisir entre elle et Remus, en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, elle se rabattrait tout de même sur Remus, même s'il lui avait brisé le seul de ses organes qu'elle pensait insensible. Il avait au moins eu la décence de lui dire la vérité - pour une fois.

Lorsqu'elle cogna du poing la porte du bureau de Percy, Caroline râla à voix haute. Pourquoi recherchait-elle du réconfort chez la seule personne qui n'était pas en mesure de lui en fournir ? La Serpentard songea à faire demi-tour, immédiatement. Qu'elle idée moisie d'être venue ici. Percy n'était plus le même ; il avait changé. Et il était peut-être temps qu'elle change elle-aussi, qu'elle exorcise ses démons, afin de tout oublier et repartir de zéro. C'est-à dire, sans cette fichue magie, sans cet Ordre du Phénix pompeux, et surtout, nom d'une chouette tricolore, repartir de zéro sans Remus !

« Caroline ? »

Trop tard pour fuir lâchement. Elle aurait aimé être aussi douée que Remus pour le coup. Cette pensée lui arracha un râle amer ; il ne manquait pas de culot à fourrer sa langue dans la bouche d'une autre, puis dans la sienne, en espérant sérieusement qu'elle reviendrait comme un gentil Détraqueur, contrainte par le brillant Patronus qu'il avait créé avec ses lèvres toutes douces. Non, il pouvait toujours courir.

Caroline s'arma de courage pour sourire au Ministre de la Magie. Cornelius Fudge la regardait curieusement, des dossiers en pagaille dans ses bras.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite !

\- C'est Percy que je cherchais en fait », précisa Caroline poliment.

Son humeur exécrable suintait par tous les pores de sa peau. Le Ministre ne s'en formalisa pas, il avait d'autres soucis en tête. Toujours les mêmes soucis.

« Ah ce brave garçon », reprit-il, « il doit être quelque part par là. »

Son dos se courba légèrement et il jeta un regard à la dérobée de chaque côté du couloir. Caroline le dévisagea, âme en peine, cherchant quelque chose de sympathique à lui raconter, sans succès. A croire qu'il n'y avait rien de bien dans sa vie, hormis les Moldus et sa mauvaise foi légendaire. Elle bailla d'ennui, transperçant Cornelius de ses yeux embrumés. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait au juste ? Lentement, le Ministre se rapprocha d'elle en dodelinant son corps massif, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Si vous saviez quelque chose, Caroline, vous me le diriez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Evidemment », siffla-t-elle sèchement.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du sujet de sa requête. Caroline souhaitait simplement se débarrasser de lui au plus vite.

« Percy a l'air convaincu que vous êtes de mèche avec ce loup-garou qui était professeur à Poudlard il y a deux ans, je ne me rappelle plus son nom…

\- Remus Lupin, raya-t-elle à contrecœur.

\- Peu importe, continua Cornelius d'un geste désinvolte, il dit que vous êtes également de mèche avec Sirius Black. Vous savez que votre père le recherche activement. Black est un criminel et je serais terriblement désolé de devoir vous enfermer à Azkaban s'il se trouvait que vous saviez quelque chose à son sujet, Caroline. »

Il perdait définitivement tous sens de la réalité. Caroline aurait eu pitié dans d'autres circonstances, mais aujourd'hui, elle était purement furieuse. Son air outrageusement scandalisé fit regretter à Cornelius ses menaces. L'ombre de Jack, planant dans le sillage de Caroline, effrayait considérablement le Ministre de la Magie. Par la barbe de Merlin, réfléchissait-il un tant soit peu ou était-il tellement aveuglé par ses propres mensonges, qu'il déraillait complètement ?

« Mais bien sûr, ce n'est sûrement pas le cas, rajouta-t-il, d'un rictus nerveux.

\- Vous savez où est Percy ? reprit Caroline, ne cachant plus son ras-le-bol et toute l'animosité refoulée qu'elle gardait péniblement en son for intérieur depuis ce matin.

\- Désolé Caroline, je ne peux pas vous aider. »

Derechef, Caroline continua son errance jusqu'au bureau de son père, pâle à faire jalouser un fantôme, et n'ayant adressé qu'un bref regard affligé à Cornelius en guise de "bonne journée".

Remus. Remus. Remus.

Par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi devait-il toujours tout gâcher ? Harassée, Caroline se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et brailla un juron agressif lorsqu'un peu de sang se répandit sur sa langue. C'était entièrement de la faute de Remus, et un peu celle de cette affreuse Tonks qui avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. Toute la haine et le ressentiment de Caroline étaient braqués sur Remus, comme des projecteurs Moldus auxquels on aurait mis le feu ; seulement, Tonks était clairement la personne à abattre. Caroline aurait pu l'apprécier si elle n'avait pas choisi d'aimer le même homme qu'elle. La Serpentard trouvait de même un soupçon de réconfort dans le fait que Tonks aurait autant, si ce n'est plus de mal à convaincre Remus qu'il ne gâchait pas leurs vies en les aimant. Qu'il les gâchait déjà bien assez en fuyant de la sorte.

Caroline avança encore quelques mètres, maugréant des injures plus farfelues les unes que les autres sur Tonks, jusqu'à trouver la porte du bureau de Jack. Lentement, elle frappa avec sa paume, malgré qu'elle n'ait aucune envie de parler à son père. Le battant s'ouvrit et Caroline manqua de donner un coup de pied dans les jambes de Tonks, souriante à faire crever son cœur de malveillance. Pourquoi était-elle _toujours_ sur son chemin ? La Serpentard ne se força pas à sourire ; elle tirait une gueule d'enterrement.

« T'es toute pâlotte, tu devrais vraiment te reposer, s'inquiéta Tonks en tâtant son front pour prendre sa température.

\- Bien sûr. »

Les lèvres de Caroline subirent plusieurs soubresauts. _Sa main est sur mon front. Sa saloperie de main est sur mon front_. Tonks retira finalement ses doigts de sa peau, satisfaite, et invita Caroline à entrer en lui racontant une blague. Pas drôle du tout. Caroline imita à la perfection Dark Vador (vive les Moldus et leur imagination débordante) en pénétrant dans le bureau. Elle maîtrisait difficilement sa respiration ; hurler de haine sur l'Auror, et lui tordre le cou canard qu'elle arborait fièrement était presque devenu un besoin vital.

Heureusement, le regard glacial de son père la calma aussitôt. Il était assis sur son bureau, bras croisés, élégant et séduisant dans son beau costume noir.

« Fille ? »

Sa voix trahissait presque un soupçon d'étonnement. Jack ordonna silencieusement à Tonks de sortir du bureau et se redressa, dépassant ainsi Caroline d'une bonne tête. Son père était très grand, plus grand que Remus et Sirius.

Remus. Remus. Remus.

Qu'elle abruti celui-ci ! Caroline fourra ses mains dans ses poches et remarqua enfin qu'elle avait oublié de changer de vêtement et qu'elle puait atrocement d'une odeur indescriptible. C'était abject.

« Je cherche Percy.

\- Le fils Weasley. »

Le fils de son ami Arthur. Percy travaillait avec lui depuis plus d'un, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir de son prénom. Caroline soupira intérieurement. Son père était irrécupérable. Elle était néanmoins heureuse qu'il se rappelait encore du nom de sa propre fille. Quand elle vit une ombre s'étirer dans le coin de la pièce, Caroline nota enfin la présence de l'invité de son père. Ludo Verpey était coincé entre les armoires fournies de Jack et son énorme bureau. Drôle de surprise, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis cette fameuse soirée au Ministère. En l'observant d'un peu plus près, elle se remémora tous les petits détails que lui avaient contés Bianca durant des heures au coin du feu de leur Salle Commune. Le bon vieux temps.

« Désolé Ludo, s'excusa Jack.

\- Ce n'est rien _Jacky_ , je voulais juste savoir si tu avais plus d'infos sur… enfin, je vais y aller. » Il s'arrêta, dévisagea intensément Caroline, comme s'il voyait un fantôme à travers ses grands yeux sombres. « Ravi de t'avoir revu jeune fille. »

Ludo referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Caroline scruta le visage fatigué de son père, légèrement stupéfaite, car son père cachait généralement reès bien ses faiblesses.

« Je ne sais pas où est ton ami ma fille.

\- Ce n'est pas mon ami. »

Jack haussa les sourcils. Sa fille n'avait décidément aucun don ni talent dans l'art de mentir.

« Qu'est-ce que Tonks faisait ici ?

\- Elle travaille. »

La langue de Caroline tournait nerveusement dans sa bouche, se retenant tant bien que mal de verser son venin sur son père. Elle fit le tour du propriétaire, lorgnant ses nombreux livres (aucune lecture de qualité, que des bouquins de sorciers pompeux), sa décoration spartiate, ses tableaux renfermant des visages aujourd'hui oubliés. La Serpentard s'imaginait entourée de sa mère, de sa sœur, sur la voie 9 3/4, la félicitant d'avoir reçu une mention pour le cours d'études des Moldus. Avant qu'Elly ne remue le couteau dans la plaie, Caroline aurait aimé avoir sa famille réunie, mais à présent, elle ne savait plus qu'en penser. L'entrepôt avait flambé, emportant avec lui les photos compromettantes de sa mère et d'Edgard Morval. Seulement, elles étaient parfaitement ancrées dans la mémoire de Caroline. Sa mère avait-elle commis le péché de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, non parce que son meilleur ami le lui avait demandé, mais simplement parce qu'elle l'aimait ? Son père était-il au courant de cette liaison ? Caroline avait de la peine pour lui, et parallèlement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son père n'était pas la victime dans toute cette histoire. Il avait toujours été le bourreau, pas celui que l'on retrouvait habituellement dans les livres Moldus, mais celui calme et sans crainte du monde des Sorciers.

Alors qu'elle posait scrupuleusement ses yeux sur le bureau de son père, Caroline découvrit une photo terne, animée par moment d'un brin de folie. C'était un homme, quelque peu pouilleux. Ses poignets étaient accrochés avec des chaînes et il portait l'affreux _déguisement_ des prisonniers d'Azkaban. Caroline n'était jamais allée là-bas, mais Georges lui en avait brièvement parlé quand elle était petite. _Cet endroit est pire que la mort_ , disait-il. Sirius avait décidément le "cul bordé de nouilles" de s'être échappé de cet enfer sans une égratignure.

« C'est qui ? demanda Caroline doucement.

\- Antonin Dolohov. Un Mangemort.

\- Il est toujours Azkaban ? »

Jack détestait ses insinuations, et c'est pourquoi Caroline prenait un malin plaisir à les user. Faire tourner son père en bourrique, médire sur Harry Potter, crier sur Percy, haïr Remus, c'était un boulot à plein temps.

« Il a l'air aussi dément que Sirius Black. »

Elle sourit discrètement. Sirius était si charmant qu'elle n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle croisait par hasard son portrait pouilleux dans le Ministère.

« Pourquoi tu as sa photo ? ajouta-t-elle, méfiante.

\- Je le garde à l'œil.

\- Tu as peur de quoi exactement ?

\- Qui sait ce qui peut se passer », rétorqua son père mystérieusement.

Un tas de choses pouvait se passer maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu.

« Ce Mangemort a un rapport avec maman ? »

Jack releva la tête, croisant ses bras de fer sur son torse musclé. Le succès qu'il avait auprès des femmes était surtout dû à ce torse musclé, à l'étroit dans sa chemise chemise blanche.

« J'ai du travail Caroline, nous nous reverrons ce soir. Ne soit pas en retard. »

Elle avait oublié ce stupide souper. A contrecœur, Caroline sortit du bureau, ignora Tonks sagement postée devant la porte et bondit dans le réseau des cheminées. Sur le trottoir, elle s'accorda à souffler un instant et grignoter le biscuit qu'elle avait volé dans un des bureaux du Ministère. Puis, elle se décida d'aller faire un tour au pub pour boire quelque chose. Hors de question qu'elle s'enferme au Square Grimmaurd jusqu'au dîner.

* * *

Les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, Caroline ne vit pas l'étrangère qui lui percuta l'épaule. Elle se retourna nrusquement, comme si le spectre de Bianca était passé sous son nez. Les cheveux noirs de jais de l'étrangère ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de Blanche-neige. Abruptement, elle héla la dame, habillé d'un long manteau beige, mais elle avait déjà disparu du trottoir. Caroline ferma la bouche, contempla la rue d'un regard empli d'espoir, avant de se résigner et de poursuivre son chemin. Ce n'était pas Bianca. Et si c'était elle, pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas arrêtée ?

Caroline s'assit sur le comptoir et dévisagea le serveur atteint d'une calvitie précoce. Les Moldus n'avaient décidément pas de chance, ils ne pouvairnt pas se servir de sortilèges pour recouvrir leurs crânes luisants de beaux cheveux soyeux. A force de les côtoyer, Caroline avait saisi l'importance de l'image corporelle chez les Moldus. Ils s'efforçaient pour la plupart de montrer une facette sur-jouée d'eux-mêmes, un visage couvert de poudres en tout genre qui finissaient par masquer leurs imperfections. En un sens, ils les gommaient. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était ce que s'efforçait de faire Voldemort également, il tentait de gommer les imperfections du Monde des Sorciers. Car pour lui, ce n'était pas des boutons ou une peau luisante de sébum qui posaient problème, mais des sorciers au sang impur. Ce parallèle était effrayant, et n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mais même dans la différence, les gens étaient au fond tous pareil.

Caroline commanda un cappuccino, sortit quelques pièces Moldues de sa poche et les fit rouler devant elle. Elles finirent par heurter une petite ardoise, dressée fièrement sur le comptoir. Caroline n'y avait pas prêté attention, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit son nom inscrit à la craie qu'elle s'empara du cadre en bois brutalement.

 _« Tu y es allée. Tu as vu ce qu'il y avait dans l'entrepôt… maintenant, laisse tomber. »_

Il n'y avait rien d'autre sur l'ardoise. Laisse tomber ? Ce n'était que de simples mots, mais la déception qui s'en dégageait était blessante. Bianca avait-elle déposé cette ardoise ici ? Était-ce elle dans la rue ou avait-elle rêvé ?

« Voilà, un cappuccino pour la demoiselle.

\- Qui a écrit ça ? » demanda Caroline en brandissant l'ardoise comme un objet que l'on aurait ensorcelé et dont il fallait immédiatement se débarrasser.

Le serveur chauve la regardait avec pitié. Caroline crut qu'elle allait lui arracher les derniers cheveux qui pointaient derrière ses monstrueuses oreilles poilues.

« Une dame m'a donné un paquet d'argent pour que je laisse cette ardoise sur mon comptoir. Elle a dit que c'était un message, que la personne se reconnaîtrait. » Il devint soudainement intéressé. « C'est vous ?

\- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, marmonna Caroline.

\- Je voulais juste être sympa, pas besoin d'en faire tout un fromage.

\- Je déteste le fromage », rétorqua Caroline furibarde.

Le serveur haussa les épaules, un sourire gêné collé aux lèvres. De toute évidence, Caroline n'avait pas saisi le sens de sa tirade. Elle voulut l'agresser, mais une main s'était tendue par dessus de la sienne. Elle remonta son regard affûté le long du bras pour reconnaître le jeune homme Moldu qu'elle avait déjà croisé ici, quelques jours auparavant. Caroline plissa les yeux. Ce Moldu avait un sourire rayonnant et dégageait une confiance en lui débordante. C'en était déjà trop pour elle.

« Qu'elle surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Allez voir là-bas si j'y suis. »

Julien éclata de rire, provoquant une crise de tétanie dans les muscles de la jeune femme. Il était beaucoup trop bruyant. Elle entendit une voix appeler le Moldu dans son dos.

« Popeye, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- J'arrive, deux secondes. »

L'œil de Caroline tressauta. Ces Moldus étaient insupportables. Elle froissa son ticket nerveusement, priant le destin pour qu'il s'en aille. Il resta accouder au comptoir, à la déshabiller du regard, un sourie plus que charmeur sur les lèvres. Caroline renifla fort dans l'espoir de le dégoûter, mais Julien n'avait pas l'air choquer, ni écœurer. Elle accusa le coup et soupira :

\- Ces gens vous appelle Popeye, comme le type aux gros bras et aux boîtes d'épinard ?

Elle aimait les histoires Moldus, et en parler, même avec ce sagouin, lui faisait plaisir.

« Oui, mes amis m'ont surnommé comme ça. »

Caroline daigna lui accorder un peu d'intérêt. Cet homme n'avait rien de Popeye, pas même les muscles.

« Vous y ressemblez pas du tout pourtant.

\- Je sais. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Alors pourquoi on vous appelle Popeye ?

\- Ça vous intéresse ?

Julien avait ce sourire agaçant, le même que Sirius. Elle préféra l'ignorer, terminant son cappuccino à grosses gorgées.

« D'accord, ce sera pour la prochaine fois, se résigna le fameux Popeye.

\- La prochaine fois ? » répéta Caroline, ahurie.

Ce type n'avait aucune gêne, détendu et frais comme la rosée du matin. Elle, elle transpirait comme un bœuf. Depuis quand les Moldus devenaient aussi irritant que Percy ? Inconcevable, non, elle ne pouvait y croire.

« Oui, comme vous me dévorez du regard, je présume que vous allez m'inviter à dîner. »

Concevable finalement. Caroline leva les yeux au ciel. Percy avait-il bu du polynectar ? Était-il en train de se moquer d'elle, de la pousser dans ses retranchements ? Ce gars était un parfait sosie de cet abruti, et possédait même les mimiques de Sirius et les beaux cheveux de Remus. Ce constat l'énerva plus que de raison. Personne ne pouvait avoir de plus beaux cheveux que Remus. Et elle était doublement irritée de constater que Remus était toujours le meilleur dans ce monde dépravé de magie. Il n'était plus rien, et tout à la fois. Caroline aurait beau lutter, il lui resterait toujours un résidu d'affection pour ce sorcier courageux. La Serpentard secoua la tête, vidant ses pensées de la douceur et des mots de son ancien professeur, et planta un regard sanguinaire sur Julien.

« Jamais de la vie. Il n'y a rien de plus moche que Popeye. Alors, sur ce, je vous souhaite une très belle journée. »

L'hypocrisie de Caroline raviva le regard fiévreux de Julien, mais il n'insista pas. Sûrement parce que ses amies continuaient à l'appeler et à siffler dans leur direction.

« Vous changerez d'avis, je le sais. »

Sa voix roucoulait, tandis que son regard glissait dangereusement sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, et finalement, il s'arracha à elle et rejoignit son groupe. Caroline repoussa sa tasse vide violemment. Sa langue trépidait d'injures qu'elle rêvait de crier à ce Moldu prétentieux. Il n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de Remus.

* * *

Caroline observa la façade du restaurant. Elle avait passé son après-midi à lire au pub, et à six heures précises, elle avait transplané, pour le dîner auquel son père l'avait conviée gentiment. C'était un bel endroit, où l'on mangeait de délicieux mets, enrobés de sorcellerie et de malice. Une soupe pouvait vous cracher à la figure, un pavé de bœuf pouvait vous mettre une claque, un sorbet au thé bleu pouvait s'écraser sur votre tête, et tout ceci, comme par magie. Curieusement, les propriétaires étaient des Né-Moldus, c'est pourquoi la magie revêtait un caractère spécial et enfantin dans leur restaurant, et surtout dans leurs plats. Il méritait sa réputation ; le restaurant Sorcier le plus prisé de Londres. Caroline attendit son père, trois minutes exactement, avant qu'il n'apparaisse et attrape son bras tel un gentleman. C'était exactement le genre de petits détails qui la rendait nerveuse et extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Une fois confortablement installés à une table, son père entama les hostilités.

« Tu n'es pas rentrée à la maison depuis des jours.

\- J'avais d'autre chose à faire, hésita-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le menu.

Elle préféra mettre sa mauvaise foi de côté et se confier sincèrement à Jack. Elle en avait assez de se battre, elle était exténuée de paraître plus forte qu'elle ne l'était. Qui plus est, elle ne pourrait jamais duper son père.

« J'espère qu'ils s'occupent bien de toi, là-bas. »

Jack n'était pas stupide, Caroline était certainement là où se trouvait Black.

« Qu'est-ce que faisait Ludo Verpey dans ton bureau ce matin ?

\- C'est un ami, nous discutions simplement…

\- De Bianca ? » s'enquit Caroline.

Jack pencha légèrement la tête en avant, but une gorgée de vin et gratta sa barbe naissante. Jack n'avait jamais de barbe naissante d'ordinaire ; encore un détail qui interpellait sa fille.

« Ludo est très inquiet, comme nous tous. Il…

\- Quoi ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase, et Caroline ne sut jamais ce qu'avait caché l'hésitation de son père.

« A vrai dire, ça me blesse d'en parler, reprit Caroline dont le malaise était papable, et si je n'en parle pas, c'est parce que je ne veux pas souffrir… encore. Parce que si est réellement _partie_ , ça me briserait le cœur papa et je ne suis pas sûre que j'arriverais à m'en remettre », souffla-t-elle, comme si la honte avait placé un couteau sous sa gorge.

Le vide incommensurable que Bianca laissait dans son cœur l'étouffait un peu plus chaque jour. Et elle comprenait, par les non-dits, par le regard condescendant de Sirius, par la tristesse de Remus, par tous ces petits détails insignifiants, qu'ils la croyaient tous morte. Ils n'avaient cependant pas vu les lettre, l'ardoise et l'inconnue aux beaux cheveux de jais - _ceux de Blanche-Neige_. Caroline savait donc que ce n'était pas vrai, Bianca n'avait pas traversé le voile. Mais à force de voir et d'entendre la même chose, on finissait par y croire.

« Tu vas vite en besogne ma fille, je n'ai jamais dit que...

\- Elly et Celia ne sont pas mortes, papa. La menace est toujours réelle. Elle est même plus que réelle, elle est à notre porte. »

Jack soupira gravement. Ces deux jeunes filles étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Les gens du Ministère avaient toujours d' _autres_ soucis. Ils commandèrent à manger et attendirent que le serveur reparte avant de poursuivre leur échange.

« Maman te trompait ? » questionna Caroline, fourrant un bout de pain dans sa bouche. « Je veux dire, avec Edgard ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Caroline.

\- J'ai vu des photos d'elle et lui. »

Stoïque, il n'avait pas bronché. Soit il était au courant, soit il n'avait plus rien à faire de sa femme décédée.

« Peut-être bien alors, mais elle ne me l'a jamais avoué.

\- Ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

\- Toi oui ? C'est vieux tout ça maintenant Caroline, tu devrais arrêter de brasser le passé, ça ne te servira à rien, juste à te ronger l'esprit. Comme Cornelius.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il a peur de revivre ce qui s'est passé. »

Caroline plongea ses prunelles dans celles dans son père, penchée en avant sur la table, sa poitrine menue reposant sur ses couverts.

« Toi aussi tu as peur. »

Elle se dégagea pour que le serveur puisse déposer leur deux assiettes sur la table et disparut dans un nuage de poussière dorée. Caroline piqua un bout de légumes avec sa fourchette.

« Qui ne serait pas effrayé ? La dernière fois, j'ai perdu ma femme et l'une de mes filles. Crois-tu que j'aie envie de revivre ça ?

\- Je suis toujours là moi.

\- Des gens meurent Caroline, tous les jours. Cornelius refuse de le croire, mais c'est la réalité.

\- Ce n'est pas écrit dans les journaux... »

Jack soupira cette fois-ci bruyamment, excédé par la naïveté soudaine de sa fille.

« Ce professeur que tu avais, le loup-garou, tu devrais lui demander comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois, comment tu-sais-qui est devenu celui qu'il était avant sa chute.

\- Le professeur Lupin ? s'étonna Caroline.

\- Oui, il faisait déjà partie de l'Ordre du Phénix à l'époque.

\- Comment tu le sais ? s'enquit-elle, ahurie.

\- Il y a certaine chose qu'il est préférable de garder pour soi ma fille. »

La Serpentard baissa les yeux sur son assiette, et se morfondit en silence. Elle avait envie de pleurer. De lâcher une tonne de larmes. Caroline refusait de s'apitoyer, mais elle était incapable de passer par-dessus la trahison de Remus. Elle qui avait souhaité si ardemment vivre à ses côtés se retrouvait bercée de désillusions.

* * *

Caroline poussa la porte du Square Grimmaurd, le cœur lourd. Son père avait abrégé leur dîner, prétextant une urgence. _Sûrement un meurtre_ , s'était dit Caroline. Ses pensées paranoïaques auront un jour raison d'elle. Discrètement, elle se faufila dans la salle à manger, avec l'idée de dévaliser les placards de chocolats et sucreries. Son besoin de réconfort n'avait pas de limite. Elle se sentait si seule.

Alastor était là, assis à la table à manger, et il la fixa sévèrement de son œil fou dès qu'elle posa un pied dans la pièce. Sa bouche bougeait, comme s'il se mordait l'intérieur des lèvres, jaugeant l'apparence cadavérique de la Serpentard. Caroline resta planté à le dévisager, et inversement, Alastor ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Ce n'est lorsque le souffle de Sirius se posa sur sa nuque qu'elle se détendit un peu. Le prisonnier d'Azkaban apparut près d'elle, un sourire en demi-teinte. Ses cheveux frôlèrent la peau frémissante de Caroline. C'était agréable mine de rien. Mains sur les hanches, il contourna la jeune femme et apporta un verre de whisky Pur-Feu à Maugrey.

Ni une ni deux, elle leur tourna le dos et monta les escaliers hâtivement. Le regard de Maugrey était effrayant, Caroline avait l'intime conviction qu'il était barjot. Et il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un barjot armé d'une baguette, ayant rempli la moitié des cellules d'Azkaban.

A part Percy, cela va de soi.

Les affaires de l'Ordre du Phénix n'étant pas les siennes, Caroline était toujours gênée de se retrouver au milieu de leurs réunions improvisées. Sirius s'en amusait, mais d'autres membres étaient beaucoup moins enthousiastes quant à la présence de Caroline au Square Grimmaurd. Alastor Maugrey en faisait partie.

* * *

Caroline était étalé dans son lit, un petit pot de glace dans les mains, à la cannelle et à la fleur de lait. _Merci les Moldus_. Elle avait forcé Kreatur à lui voler ce pot de glace dans un petite échoppe, tandis qu'elle prenait tranquillement un bain. Il avait l'interdiction de faire attendre la _maîtresse_ du maître.

Sirius toqua à la porte et sans que Caroline ne l'y invite, il s'installa sur le lit près d'elle, remontant l'une de ses jambes sur draps propres. De petits étoiles nées de la baguette de la Serpentard parsemaient le plafond ; tous deux les contemplaient en silence. Sirius planta un doigt dans le pot de glace de Caroline, son sourire mutin la provoquant malicieusement. Il lécha le peu de glace qui coulait de son index et écouta distraitement les grognements de la jeune femme – « _sale cabot »_.

« Comment va ton père ?

\- Il est malade. »

Bien qu'étonné, Sirius ne dit rien. Caroline goba une montagne de glace.

« Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais son visage ressemble en tout est pour tout à celui du professeur Lupin. De toute façon, s'il était malade, il ne me le dirait pas. »

Caroline aurait pu lui parler de l'adultère de sa mère, d'Antonin Dolohov – cet homme hantait ses pensées depuis ce matin – et elle aurait pu parler de Remus, pleurer toutes les larmes de crocodile qu'elle avait en stock. Elle avait tant de choses à dire, et si peu de personnes l'écoutaient.

« J'ai invité Remus ce soir, mais il n'a pas voulu venir. Saurais-tu pourquoi par hasard »

Elle garda le silence. Sirius soupira, ôta le pot de glace de ses mains et le posa sur la table de nuit. Caroline croisa les bras d'agacement. Par la barbe cramée de Merlin, on venait l'enquiquiner jusque dans son lit !

« Remus est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse », reprit Sirius en fixant le plafond étoilé.

Les doigts de Caroline serrèrent fortement la couverture. Que pouvait-elle dire de plus ? C'était entièrement vrai, mais elle le haïssait encore plus d'être aussi parfait.

« Il m'a broyé le bras. »

La noirceur de son regard éveilla chez Sirius un soupçon de culpabilité. Il ne l'avait jamais vue paraître aussi désagréable, aussi méchante qu'à cet instant.

« C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas venir ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour ça », rétorqua Caroline sarcastiquement.

Puis, prise d'un remord insoupçonné, elle souffla tout bas, comme si son âme se brisait en deux :

« Je ne lui en veux pas pour mon bras, je ne lui en ai jamais voulu.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es si en colère contre lui ?

\- Je ne le suis pas », mentit Caroline.

Sirius dévisageait Caroline. _Tu mens très mal_ , râlai sa conscience.

« Remus n'a pas eu une vie facile. Son père s'est querellé avec un loup-garou quand il était petit. En représailles, le loup-garou a mordu Remus. Il l'aurait tué si son père n'était pas intervenu à temps. »

Le remord gonfla dans sa poitrine, menaçant d'imploser à tout moment. Comment avait-elle pu se montrer si méchante, après tout ce qu'il avait traversé ?

« Tu sais, sa maladie est très dure à endurer, et par seulement pour lui. Il n'y avait aucun remède à l'époque, rien qui ne pouvait le sauver. Ils étaient constamment obligés de déménager, de vivre en retrait…

\- Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ? le coupa-t-elle farouchement, dépassée par le remord.

\- Parce que Remus ne se confie jamais à personne, déplora Sirius.

Caroline émit un grognement plaintif. De toute évidence, la vie de Remus ne l'intéressait pas. Mais ce que Sirius ne savait pas, c'est qu'il se trompait totalement. Elle souhaitait juste que ce soit Remus qui le lui confie, plutôt que son meilleur ami. Car c'était encore un moyen de fuite déguisé.

« Alors si ce n'est pas à cause de Remus, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rentrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas. Ce n'est pas un mal, non ? Je suis empotée, autant dire que si je me retrouvais en face d'un Mangemort, je prendrai mes jambes à mon coup et laisserait les autres mourir derrière moi.

Caroline s'agita dans son lit, irritée et affreusement gênée d'être ici sans rien à offrir en contrepartie à Sirius.

« Pourquoi y tiens-tu autant à ce que je rentre dans l'Ordre ?

Cette question à double sens lui arracha un sourire vil. Ils voulaient tous qu'elle abandonne ses rêves Moldus et qu'elle se batte, pour mourir fièrement en héroïne. Mais non, Caroline ne voulait pas être comme Harry Potter.

« Ce n'est pas mon idée. C'est celle d'Albus Dumbledore. »

Elle s'étrangla avec sa cuillerée de glace.

« Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore voudrait de moi ici ? Il me connaît pourtant, il sait que...

\- … tu n'as pas encore trouvé ta place. »

Caroline renifla bruyamment, espérant cette fois-ci que son stratagème fonctionnerait. Mais même avec de la morve au nez, Sirius serait resté auprès d'elle, effleurant sensuellement sa cuisse avec sa jambe.

« Encore une parole de vieux fou, maugréa-t-elle. Si je suis ici, c'est pour Goerges et Bianca. C'est pour elle que Daryl reste aussi, sinon il se serait déjà barré depuis longtemps. Et moi, ma place est chez les Moldus.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Goerges adoraient les Moldus, sourit Caroline, j'adore les Moldus. Il me parait évident que c'est chez eux que je dois me trouver. »

Sirius lui sourit, plus par moquerie que par gentillesse. Puis, délicatement, il effleura sa main. _Un vrai tombeur_ , pensa nerveusement Caroline. Elle l'imaginait à Poudlard, entouré de Remus, le père de Potter et le gros rat, séduisant à faire rougir toute les filles de l'école. La Serpentard ricana alors, certaine que Bianca serait tombée dans le panneau. Elle mettrait sa main au feu.

« Pourquoi aucun de vous ne cherche Bianca ?

\- Elle a disparu depuis deux mois, nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de ce qui a pu lui traverser l'esprit quand elle est partie. »

Sentant poindre les piques sarcastiques de Caroline, il nuança :

« Remus l'a cherchée longtemps. C'était son ancienne élève, il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour elle. J'ai trouvé ça un peu bizarre, parce qu'à chaque fois que Bianca et Remus se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, elle lui lançait des regards moralisateurs, cherchaient constamment à le rabrouer pour tout et n'importe quoi. Remus n'est pas du genre à se chamailler, alors il laissait faire. »

Caroline haussa les épaules. Dans sa tête, elle bouillonnait de fierté. Bianca s'était fait violence pour montrer à Remus que son comportement avait été stupide.

« Il avait peut-être quelque chose à se reprocher.

\- J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est vous deux qui avez quelque chose à lui reprocher », contra Sirius.

Sirius se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Caroline mordit une fournée de glace à même le pot, bavant à moitié dedans. Cela non plus, ce n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ?

\- Rien du tout. On a juste… pas la même façon de voir les choses, rétorqua-t-elle évasivement, peinée sans le laisser transparaître.

\- Tu n'es pas non plus facile à vivre, s'amusa Sirius.

\- Et toi tu pues le chien, je n'en fais pas tout un fromage. »

Malgré tout ce qui se tramait ce soir dans sa tête, Caroline éclata subitement de rire. Elle revoyait la tête du serveur chauve, au pub. Elle adorait les expressions Moldues. Comment avait-il pu penser un seul instant qu'elle ne connaissait pas celle-ci ? Sirius sourit à son tour. Il remonta sa main le long du bras de Caroline lascivement. Le cœur de Caroline s'emballa aussitôt. Ce geste doux lui paraissait beaucoup trop sensuel, brûlant. Combiné aux onyx de son propriétaires qui la déshabillait intensément du regard, il ravivait une flamme qui s'était éteinte la vieille – pour toujours, avait-elle cru, mais vraisemblablement, elle s'était encore fourvoyée. La main termina son tracé sur l'épaule de Caroline, trop perturbée pour réfléchir à débiter un sarcasme qui briserait cet agréable moment. Elle crut sentir la peau rugueuse de Sirius caresser la sienne, mais abruptement, la chaleur s'évanouit. Caroline se concentra tant bien que mal sur la main, à présent pendue à côté des hanches de son propriétaires, debout en face d'elle. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire, séduisant et infernal, susurrant « bonne nuit Caroline » d'une voix rauque.

Caroline regretta presque son absence, puis, apaisée par le geste de Sirius, elle s'endormit paisiblement, en dépit des quelques larmes qui coulaient sinueusement le long de ses pommettes rosées.

* * *

C'était un chapitre un peu fourre-tout, mais quand même important, c'est une journée typique dans la peau de Caro ahah. J'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même ! Un grand _merci_ aux personnes qui laissent des reviews, ça me vraiment trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès plaisiiir !

Donc MERCI à **faolbee** , **SaniaWive** , **Leslie** (Remus est sa conscience me font un peu rire et j'imagine Caro le regarder avec consternation et indignation aha. C'est hyper compliqué et je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est plutôt mal parti pour les réconciliations, Caroline a l'impression que Tonks est partout et rien que ça, ça l'agace. Si elle lui pète la gueule, elle va se casser le poignet tellement elle a pas de force Caro aha. En tout, cas merci merci merci ! :D), **Amandine Valentine** , **Guest** (Ça me fait chaud au cœur que tu aies aimé, j'ai toujours la hantise que Remus soit toujours associé à Tonks alors que je préfère nettement les Remus/OC !), **Lucia Fila** , **Roxanegrx** (Coucou ! Je suis absolument touchée par ta review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de savoir que des personnes lisent cette histoire depuis le début. Concernant la relation Caro/Sirius, je laisse le suspense ahah. Il va peut-être se passer quelque chose, peut-être pas. Ce serait compliqué pour Remus si c'est la cas, mais ça le forcera peut-être à se bouger pour Caro ! Encore merci et je prie pour que la suite de ses aventures te plaise :D), **Chl007** , **Yaguel** (La fameuse suite est arrivée, j'espère que l'attente a voulu le coup...) , **Alhena** (Oui j'ai menti... la suite devrait arriver plus vite cette fois !), **Lu** (Contente que ça te plaise toujours, vraiment ! Oui, ils sont torturés et ce n'est pas fini ! Ce chapitre j'ai eu beaucoup plus de peine à l'écrire, c'est un des ceux que j'aime le moins, mais j'avais besoin d'introduire certaines choses... j'espère que ça passe quand même. Encore merci pour tes encouragements ! :D) et **Leah** (la suite est là, j'avoue que je suis mauvaise pour les délais ahah, j'essaierai de faire plus vite pour le prochain !).

Pour ne pas mentir, je ne promets rien quand à la suite, parce que je n'arrive plus à tenir mes délais... elle viendra, peut-être dans deux semaines, peut-être plus tard, tout dépend. Je vous dis quand même à bientôt ! :)


	28. Chapitre 25 : Décomposée

**Chapitre 25**

Caroline grattait sa cheville distraitement. Des pelures de peau tombaient par terre sous la vivacité de ses ongles. C'était assez dégoûtant, mais absorbée par les allées et venues de Kreattur, elle n'avait pas senti la brûlure que provoquait l'irritation. Caroline était pliée en deux pour scruter l'elfe de maison par-dessous la table, analysant attentivement son manège. Cette satanée créature s'amusait à la rendre folle, à faire disparaître ses sous-vêtements de ses tiroirs et à l'insulter honteusement dans son dos, de sa voix sinistre et monocorde dont Caroline avait la sainte horreur. Elle avait toujours peur de l'entendre le soir au creux de son oreille, quand elle s'endormait. Kreattur s'introduisait dans sa chambre à tout bout de chant, même lorsqu'elle était à moitié nue. Vraiment, Caroline détestait cette bestiole.

« Sirius ne me croit pas, qu'est-ce qu'il en sait celui-là d'abord… »

Elle se redressa, le dos douloureux de sa contorsion, et planta ses lèvres dans son jus d'orange. La bestiole avait une cachette. C'était évident, sinon où aurait-il pu mettre le kilo de culottes qu'il lui avait chipé ? Non, décidemment, elle lui ferrait cracher le morceau. Caroline siffla son jus d'orange en une gorgée, à deux doigts de s'étouffer, et mordilla sa paille jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait des petits bouts de plastique éparpillés sur la langue. La bestiole ne s'était pas montrée ce matin et n'était réapparue qu'à cet instant, à la fin de l'après-midi. C'était on ne peut plus douteux, Caroline était parfaitement consciente que Kreattur préparait un mauvais coup. Comme ces affreux Griffondor au temps où elle était encore à Poudlard.

Et puis, deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la révélation affligeante de Remus. Deux longs mois à subir les monologues incessants de la bestiole, de Tonks et de Molly Weasley. Seul Sirius la laissait tranquille, simplement parce qu'il n'était jamais là, à proprement parler. Toujours occupé par ce maudit Ordre du Phénix, il l'avait délaissée comme un vieux fromage pourri. Elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir si vexée et si déçue. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas. Caroline connaissait parfaitement bien les fromages pourris Moldus. Elle se serait comparée aujourd'hui à un bon fromage bleu puant et couvert de moisissures, si immonde que personne n'avait envie de le lâcher du regard, ni de le toucher. Mais le pire ne résidait pas dans le fait que Sirius l'ignore, ou que Tonks lui tienne la jambe jour et nuit, non, le pire était d'un tout autre ordre.

Remus.

Ce lâche de loup-garou n'avait pas remis le pied au Square Grimmaurd depuis deux mois. Pas une seule fois, ou du moins, il s'était arrangé pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans les parages lors de ses visites occasionnelles. Remus n'avait pas changé, il commettait toujours les mêmes erreurs. Elle pourrait comprendre qu'il la trouve trop jeune, qu'il ait le béguin pour l'Auror douée – ce mot lui avait brûlé la langue – qu'était Tonks, qu'il ait peur que sa maladie ne devienne un fardeau pour elle. Caroline aurait _éventuellement_ pu faire un effort pour comprendre ces raisons. Mais là, Remus défiait les lois de la logique, ce que les Moldus détestaient par-dessus tout ! Il l'avait évitée, ce qui était "normal" en pareilles circonstances, mais en plus, il avait fait de même avec Tonks. La jeune femme était très énervée et désespérée de l'indifférence de Remus. Elle subissait ce que Caroline avait déjà vécu et vivait toujours en son for intérieur. La Serpentard aurait pu s'en réjouir, la narguer et enfoncer le clou. Mais non. Elle n'éprouverait pas une seule once de joie à agir de la sorte, car Remus l'avait encore déçue. Il n'assumait rien, fuyait encore et encore, prétextant des raisons toujours plus idiotes.

« Où est Kreattur ? » aboya-t-elle soudainement.

Molly sursauta, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'entendre la douce voix de Caroline. La fille de Jack ne se confiait pas, ne lançait jamais une conversation qu'elle aurait jugé trop fatigante. Pour qu'elle ouvre la bouche d'une façon aussi spontanée, ce devait être quelque chose de très important.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de crier Caroline », se lamenta Sirius.

Il était apparu dans son dos, marmonnant ces mots dans la nuque de la Serpentard, qui se braqua aussitôt. Les muscles tendus, le visage crispé, elle se retourna d'un bloc et le dévisagea froidement.

« Je crie parce que l'heure est grave », fustigea-t-elle. « Je n'ai quasiment plus de…

\- Kreattur ne te vole pas tes culottes », la coupa-t-il d'un ton las. « Pourquoi ferrait-il une chose pareille ?

\- Ça, il faut demander à la morte qui beugle depuis son tableau à longueur de journée ! »

Elle adorait médire sur la mère de Sirius, car elle n'avait toujours pas digéré l'insulte de la matriarche. Une "traînée", et puis quoi encore ?

« Personne n'est intéressé par tes culottes, jeune fille, alors abandonne ton entêtement. Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? »

Caroline fut doublement vexée, de un parce qu'il n'était pas intéressé par ses culottes, et de deux parce qu'il ne la croyait pas. Sirius lui jeta un regard moqueur, puis s'assit à côté d'elle. Son épaule frôla la sienne, Caroline ne put s'empêcher de renifler son odeur masculine et entêtante à pleines narines. Non, non, elle n'était pas devenue folle, juste incroyablement frustrée. Frustrée que ses envies ne soient jamais comblées.

« Elles sont de confections Moldues, alors non, je ne compte pas abandonner avant de les avoir retrouvées.

\- T'en as besoin pour ton travail ? »

Caroline écarquilla les yeux, bégayant d'incompréhension :

« Qu'est… qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ?

\- Il paraît que tu travailles dans un endroit particulier. »

Sirius sourit de ce petit air malin qui lui allait si bien. Il avait entendu les rumeurs qu'elle s'efforçait de faire taire avec toutes les peines du monde. Caroline prit la mouche. Ce n'était peut-être pas un palace, mais le petit bar Moldu où elle travaillait avait son charme. Elle était, évidemment, la seule à le penser. Molly était venu y faire un tour, il y a trois semaines, et était ressortie du « Crado's » avec la mine effroyable qu'elle réservait à son mari lorsqu'il ne rentrait pas au Quartier Général durant trois jours de suite. _Insalubre, pervers, dégoutant_ furent les mots qu'elle pestiféra le soir-même aux membres de l'Ordre présents. Puis, la semaine dernière, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir débarquer Tonks, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

 _« C'est glauque ici, avait-elle constaté sombrement, vérifiant la propreté des tables de son index._

 _\- Non, c'est juste un endroit pour les Moldus dur à cuir. »_

Caroline aimait bien le « Crado's », elle s'y sentait en sécurité la plupart du temps car elle savait pertinemment que Voldemort ne mettrait jamais les pieds dans un tel endroit. C'était une bonne planque. En revanche, contrairement à la famille Weasley et Tonks, Sirius ne lui avait jamais glissé un seul mot sur son nouveau travail. Elle avait cru comprendre qu'il s'en fichait éperdument... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Ça t'intéresse tout à coup ? »

Sirius soupira en repoussant la tasse de café que venait de lui apporter Molly et se tourna vers Caroline pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle s'efforça de ne pas rougir. Les prunelles de Sirius la perturbaient énormément lorsqu'il prenait le temps de la contempler comme si elle était la seule femme qui comptait pour lui. C'était réellement troublant.

« Depuis deux mois, tu es infernale Caroline. J'ai l'impression que tu penses que je n'en ai rien à faire de toi, et tu t'en prends à moi pour ça.

\- Pas du tout. »

Mensonge. Honteux mensonge. Caroline aurait culpabilisé si c'était Remus en face d'elle, elle détestait lui mentir. Mais dans le cas de Sirius, elle n'avait aucun scrupule ni remord à lui cacher la vérité.

« Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire pour l'Ordre, tu le sais.

\- Et le professeur Lupin, enfin _Remus_ , il compte revenir une fois ici ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Ça t'intéresse tout à coup ?

\- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi ! », s'emporta-t-elle.

Elle était infernale, certes, mais c'était entièrement la faute de Remus. Sirius ricana de l'intempestivité de Caroline, puis abandonna son sourire mesquin.

« Remus est en mission.

\- Je le sais déjà, merci, je demande juste quand il compte revenir !

\- Je n'en sais rien, t'as quelque chose à lui dire ?

\- Non », se renfrogna-t-elle. « Mais il doit toujours m'apprendre à faire un Patronus. »

Un mensonge de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Sirius n'y voyait que du feu.

« Je vais au Crado's si vous me cherchez », grommela-t-elle, en voyant que Sirius n'avait nullement l'intention de répondre à sa question.

\- Fais attention à tes culottes », rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil lubrique. « Ils ont peut-être les mains baladeuses là-bas, c'est pour ça que tu ne les trouves plus. »

Son insinuation agaça Caroline alors qu'elle brûlait littéralement de gêne. Elle profita de s'éclipser hâtivement pour qu'il ne voie pas les dégâts de ses calomnies sur son visage cramoisi. Sirius lui adressait à peine la parole depuis deux mois, et aujourd'hui, il lui parlait de ses culottes ? Mais qu'elle mouche l'avait piquée ? Caroline transplana une fois hors du périmètre sécurisé de l'Ordre. Elle était tellement distraite par la voix rauque et sensuelle de Sirius qu'elle faillit s'arracher un bras en ouvrant la porte couverte de treillis rouillé du pub. Le « Cardo's » avait une décoration assez originale. Des crânes, de longs draps noirs sur les murs, des fauteuils de cuir tranchés au couteau, des tables et des chaises en bois complétement usées. C'était une sorte de grotte secrète, dans laquelle Remus aurait parfaitement pu se sentir à son aise et se confondre avec les meubles. Caroline était formelle, il ne manquait plus que les affreux costumes en tweed de son ancien professeur pour compléter la décoration du lieu.

A son arrivée, Caroline salua ses deux collègues – des Moldues – d'un air morne et revanchard. On les surnommait Britney et Sady. Pour les intimes, c'était une autre affaire et Caroline n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus à ce sujet.

« Salut Caro ! Alors, raconte-nous tout, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » sourirent-elles à l'unisson.

Caroline, habillée d'une vieille robe de sorcière que Sirius lui avait gentiment prêtée, les sonda suspicieusement du regard.

« Euh, ça va.

\- Ah ne me dis pas que le beau blond qui te cherchait hier soir ne t'a pas trouvée ? » souffla Sady d'une moue déçue.

Sady était une très belle femme, perchée sur des hauts talons et portant des collant sous une petite jupe courte, ainsi que des tops moulant sa poitrine aguicheuse. Tout était original au « Crado's ». Caroline était très surprise d'apprendre que le patron acceptait de la prendre à l'essai.

« Le beau blond ?

\- Oui, je ne me rappelle plus de son nom… mais un très bel homme, charmant et bien élevé. On en voit pas beaucoup par ici, ça ne m'a pas étonnée quand il nous a dit qu'il te cherchait. »

Caroline avait beau réfléchir, elle ne connaissait pas de beau blond charmant. Bien sûr, Daryl était blond, mais il n'était absolument pas charmant.

« Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, il reviendra", tempéra Britney avec un clin d'œil. « Mais peut-être que tu devrais changer ton affreuse robe avant quand même, au cas où », nota-t-elle en secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Le patron aime les originaux, t'inquiète pas Caro, on t'aime bien avec tes vieux habits fripés. Ils étaient à ta grand-mère ?

\- Non, ils sont à un ami », répondit Caroline en haussant les épaules.

Les Moldus étaient parfois étranges à se soucier autant de leur apparence. Sirius sera content d'apprendre que ses habits ne plaisent qu'aux grand-mamans Moldues. Caroline se cala derrière le bar et commença à empiler les verres vides, réfléchissant toujours à l'identité mystère de cet homme.

En début de soirée, les premiers clients entrèrent dans le pub et le défilé se succéda jusqu'à minuit, heure à laquelle Caroline terminait son service. _Sady et Britney prennent le relais_ , lui disait-on gentiment quand elle proposait de travailler jusqu'à la fermeture. La Serpentard réunissait ses affaires lorsqu'un nouveau client pénétra dans la grotte secrète et ne fasse des émules.

« Caro chérie, tu as du succès dis donc, y a un autre homme qui t'attend au bar. Il est pas très sympa je trouve », grimaça Sady en retouchant son rouge à lèvres.

La Serpentard se décala et scruta le comptoir. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Percy regardait nerveusement autour de lui, une énorme grimace flanquée à la place de ses fines lèvres. Caroline ricana, savourant le malaise évident du Weasley. Comme sa mère, le « Crado's » n'avait pas assez de magie pour lui plaire. Elle vit soudainement Britney se coller à Percy, le poussant à lui payer un verre. Outré, le Weasley la gratifia d'un regard dégoûté. Caroline éclata de rire et le rejoignit en traînant le pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Weasmoche ? »

Une fugace lueur de soulagement traversa ses yeux. Percy reprit rapidement contenance, fier et droit à la manière d'un magistrat.

« C'est quoi toutes ces filles qui se trémoussent ? Tu n'as pas honte de travailler dans un endroit pareil ? »

Caroline bailla pour lui montrer son désintérêt face à cette question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je voulais vraiment voir si ce que ton père essayait de cacher était vrai, rétorqua-t-il narquoisement.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, le fait que je travaille dans un bar Moldu me rend suspecte de côtoyer Sirius Black ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu te moque de moi ? J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux de ma vie, même si mon père s'en retrouve incommodé. Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi. Tu ne parles même plus à tes parents, tu es aveuglé par le pouvoir. Comme moi, tu ne sers absolument à rien, mon cher Weasmoche. »

Un client éméché s'avança difficilement jusqu'à Caroline et passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules.

« Poupée, tu pourrais me mettre une nouvelle bière ? » beugla-t-il dans son oreille.

Son souffle alcoolisé lui donna la nausée. Elle lui toussa sur son visage et le lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'il recule, tout ceci sans aucune amabilité. Après tout, son service était terminé.

« Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Ah ces Moldus, ils ne savent pas où sont leurs limites », maugréa-t-elle.

Le motard obtempéra, trouvant en Sady sa bouée de secours. Percy était presque choqué du comportement de cet homme et surtout par celui de Caroline. En présence des Moldus, elle était différente, plus ouverte et apaisée.

« Je suis l'assistant du Ministre, moi au moins je ne traîne pas dans cet infâme… »

Percy jeta un coup de tête en direction du chaos général de la salle. Caroline croisa les bras, fâchée. Ce n'était pas le paradis, d'accord, mais c'était le seul boulot qu'elle avait réussi à dénicher. Il était dur pour un Sorcier de fournir un dossier complet pour être embauché en bonne et due forme. _Une école de Sorcellerie ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?_ Caroline méritait qu'on respecte ses choix.

« Il paraît que tu n'as même pas remarqué que ton ancien patron était soumis au sortilège d'Imperium, alors qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Voldemort est peut-être ici, dans la pièce d'à côté. Tout le monde fait des erreurs Percy, mais certaines sont plus graves que d'autres. »

Le Weasley gonfla sa poitrine, essayant de paraître plus imposant malgré sa carrure fragile :

« En effet, comme coucher avec son professeur.

\- Encore cette histoire ?

\- Le professeur Lupin est dangereux », s'impatienta-t-il.

Si elle n'était pas aussi bornée et têtue, Caroline aurait vu que Percy s'inquiétait pour elle. Le conflit étant leur seul moyen de communication, ils étaient durs pour eux de s'aventurer sur le terrain des émotions sans faire de reproches à l'autre.

« Pas du tout ! C'est le sorcier le plus courageux que je connaisse, et le plus doué. Sa maladie n'a rien à voir avec son intégrité. Quand tu as le nez qui coule, je ne viens pas te dire que tu es dangereux. »

Percy ne crut pas utile de lui préciser qu'un rhume et que la lycanthropie n'étaient pas comparables, car Caroline ne le reconnaitrait jamais. Sa mauvaise foi était légendaire.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit de ton nouveau "travail" ? »

L'hésitation qu'eut Caroline mit la puce à l'oreille de Percy.

« Oh, il n'en sait rien j'imagine.

\- Ça ne le regarde pas. »

Elle se renfrogna sur elle-même. Caroline n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble, il n'avait aucun droit sur elle. La Serpentard savait que Remus désapprouverait et peut-être même qu'elle s'était lancée dans l'aventure du « Cardo's » pour le fâcher. C'était tout bénéfice. Irritée par les accusations et la mauvaise humeur de Percy, elle l'invita à sortir du bar d'un _fou le camp Percy_ hargneux.

« Il ne manquerait plus que tu t'habilles comme ces dépravées », dit-il une fois sur le parking.

Caroline soupira. Derrière tous ces reporches, elle était persuadée qu'il souffrait da la situation. Percy aimait beaucoup sa famille et pour quelqu'un comme lui, couper tout lien devait être très dur moralement. De plus, le Ministre se servait de lui uniquement pour faire enrager Arthur. Il n'était qu'un pion et Percy ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Elle avait de la peine pour lui, il restait toujours le Percy fier et insupportable avec lequel elle s'était chamaillée durant sept longues années. Il restait son _ami_.

« Rentre chez toi Percy, ta mère est…

\- Ne sois pas si suffisante avec moi Caroline », s'énerva-t-il. « Tu verras, vous avez tous tort de soutenir Potter et Dumbledore. »

Dans un grandement sourd, le Griffondor disparut dans la nuit. Percy refusait de voir la réalité en face, une vraie tête de mule. Mais Caroline n'était pas encore prête à la sermonner et à le résonner. Rien ne le pourrait en ce moment.

* * *

Caroline pénétra dans le Square Grimmaurd, épuisée de sa soirée et plus particulièrement de l'attitude désinvolte de Percy. Elle vivait tous les jours avec sa mère et elle savait qu'elle souffrait terriblement de son absence. Percy n'avait rien à faire de cet amour. Caroline l'aurait traité d'abruti si elle n'évitait pas elle-aussi son père. Néanmoins, l'amour que portait Molly à son fils était incomparable à celui que Jack portait à sa fille. Caroline maudissait parfois Percy d'être aussi chanceux.

Excédée, elle défonça la porte de la salle à manger, mais fut stoppée net dans son élan par une poitrine opulente. Caroline hoqueta de surprise, le nez plongé entre les deux seins de Molly qui lui barrait le chemin. La mère de Percy referma la porte derrière elle.

« Désolé caroline, tu ne peux pas entre pour le moment."

Elle détailla Caroline d'un œil réprobateur. La Serpentard se grattait le nez nerveusement, essayant d'ôter l'image de celui-ci dans les seins de Molly.

« Tu étais encore là où je pense ?

\- Oui, puisque c'est mon travail. »

Le ton cassant de la Serpentard ne perturba pas Molly. Elle avait l'habitude de son insolente mauvaise foi.

« Enfin Caroline, je t'ai dit que tu devrais chercher autre chose, je suis sûre que ton père pourrait te trouver une place au Ministère. C'est ce que tu voulais quand tu étais plus jeune, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- C'était le rêve d'Elsa, pas le mien. Et elle n'aurait pas voulu que je poursuive les rêves d'un fantôme.

\- Nous savons tous que tu aimes les Moldus et que tu n'aimes pas la façon dont ils sont traités parfois par les sorciers. Tu ne pourras pas changer ça si tu restes dans ce coupe-gorge délabré. »

Ce sujet revenait fréquemment sur le tapis. _La révolution des Moldus_. Caroline appréciait la préoccupation que nourrissait Molly à son égard, chose qui lui avait manqué toutes ces années. Mais se rabaisser à vivre comme l'entendait un Weasley était hors de question.

« La réunion est terminée », tonna une voix.

Caroline se retourna et sourit de mauvaise foi à Sirius. Il était contrarié ou préoccupé, elle ne savait pas exactement la nature de son froncement de sourcil. Elle se poussa sur le côté pour laisser quelques membres sortir de la salle à manger. Caroline tomba ensuite nez à nez avec son ancien professeur de potions. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, ses lèvres s'étirant finement dans un rictus désobligeant.

« Bonsoir professeur.

\- Miss Dorm, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez encore eu une brillante idée. Les Moldus peuvent se féliciter de vous compter parmi eux. »

Sa voix débordait de sarcasmes. Caroline grinça des dents, Rogue avait toujours le chic pour l'irriter.

« Autant que les élèves de Poudlard se félicitent de vous avoir comme professeur », rétorqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac.

Son ancien professeur ne perdit pas son sourire ironique. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui clouer le bec, Sirius entoura la taille de Caroline pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Rogue vit le regard paniqué de la Serpentard, puis son visage virer à la teinte pivoine. Le sourire charmeur de Sirius n'échappa pas à l'œil aiguisé du professeur de potions, qui ne connaissait que trop bien cette manie qu'avait Black à emballer et sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait. Rogue ouvrit la bouche, mais retint sa remarque acerbe lorsqu'il vit Lupin sur le pas de porte de la salle à manger. Il fixait Sirius et Caroline d'un drôle d'air. Rogue ne put s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement. De toute évidence, il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz et il ne pouvait que s'en enorgueillir.

Rappelée à la réalité, Caroline repoussa gentiment Sirius et perdit les couleurs rougeoyantes de son visage en croisant les prunelles chocolat de Remus. Par la barbe flambée de Merlin, il était enfin là ! Son cœur battit la chamade, et elle s'en voulu d'être aussi contente de le voir.

« Je vois que vous cas s'est encore empiré », lâcha Rogue, en guise d'au revoir.

Le professeur de potions ne se pria pas pour quitter cet endroit de malheur. Caroline était bête comme ses pieds. Mais sa bêtise l'arrangeait pour une fois.

De son côté, Remus avait les bras croisés, fermé comme une huitre. Son visage pourtant impassible n'arrivait pas à masquer toute la peine qu'il ressentait à voir Caroline dans les bras de Sirius, même si ce contact n'était rien de plus qu'une simple étreinte.

 _« Ce n'était qu'une simple accolade professeur, rien de plus. »_

De même que Caroline avait menti ce jour-là, Remus devinait que leur proximité n'avait rien de chaste. Depuis quand étaient-ils aussi proches ? Bien qu'il désire que Caroline aille de l'avant, déniche un parfait Moldu qui la rendrait heureuse, il était ravagé par la jalousie. Remus savait que tout était de sa faute. Pourquoi lui avait-il parler de Tonks ? Il ne l'aimait comme il l'aimait elle. Et voir son meilleur ami la tenir par le bout de chair qu'il n'avait osé toucher l'agaçait considérablement. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de ce qui s'était passé avec la jeune fille à Poudlard. Remus avait trop honte d'avoir profité d'elle et de l'avoir jetée aussi sèchement. Il était tellement dégoûté de lui-même.

« Caro, tiens c'est pour toi. »

Sirius s'était éclipsé aux côtés de Maugrey. Caroline était à présent harponnée par Daryl. Il lui tendit une enveloppe couverte de sang.

« Ce n'est pas mon sang », clarifia-t-il aussitôt.

Sans perdre de temps, Daryl saisit le bras de Caroline et la conduisit à l'étage, dans un lieu un peu plus calme et secret.

« Pourquoi elle est tâchée de sang ?

\- A toi de me le dire. J'ai trouvé cette lettre dans la cachette.

\- La cachette ?

\- Celle qui me permet de prendre des nouvelles de Bianca », rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Le cerveau de Caroline avait du mal à enregistrer toutes ces nouvelles données. Vraisemblablement, Daryl reçoit de nouvelles de Bianca, tout comme elle, par le biais d'une cachette.

« Depuis quand tu reçois des lettres comme ça ? poursuivit-il du même ton glacial.

\- Depuis que je suis revenue, et alors, tu es jaloux ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu savais qu'elle allait bien et que tu n'as rien dit à personne !

\- Parce que je ne reçois plus de nouvelles depuis bien longtemps », rétorqua-t-il en empoignant le haut de la robe de Caroline.

Son regard troublé se mêla à celui de Caroline, et elle vit enfin son ancien ami défaillir, quelques larmes brouillant son visage de baroudeur. Il ressemblait à l'enfant drôle et empli de vie qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express. Celui qui mangeait volontiers les Choco-Grenouilles et lui offrait de beaux sourires. Oui, celui-là lui avait tant manqué.

« Comment ça tu n'en reçois plus ?

\- Bianca m'a promis de me donner des nouvelles lorsqu'elle est partie et cette cachette nous servait à échanger des lettres, exactement comme celle-ci. »

Il brandit la lettre ensanglantée au bout de sa main.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Bianca ne voulait pas qu'on la cherche, ni toi, ni l'Ordre.

\- Pourquoi elle m'envoie ces lettres alors ? »

Daryl se clama un peu et lâcha le col de Caroline. Elle défroissa sa robe et planta un regard de fer sur lui.

« Aucune idée. »

C'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Une très mauvaise nouvelle. Toute cette histoire était bizarre, voire démente.

« Dis-le-moi maintenant, depuis quand tu reçois ces lettres ? répéta fermement Daryl.

\- Depuis que je suis revenue. Elle m'a dit de n'en parler à personne. Bianca est sur les traces d'Elly et Celia. Elle m'a conduit dans un entrepôt Moldu…

\- Celui qui a brûlé ?

\- Oui », répondit soupçonneusement Caroline. « Il y avait des photos de ma mère et Edagrd.

\- Je le sais. »

Cette annonce la choqua.

« TU LE SAIS ?

\- Je suis déjà allé dans cet entrepôt, avec Bianca, et j'y ai vu ce que tu as vu. C'était il y a des mois de ça. »

Avait-il vu la photo d'elle et Remus ? C'était certain, à moins que quelqu'un l'ait rajouté entre temps. Caroline s'indigna.

« Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Et Bianca me l'avait fait promettre, même si j'aurais préféré dénoncer le professeur Lupin pour ce qu'il a fait. »

Rebelote. En plus de Percy et Bastien, Daryl s'y mettait. Ce n'était pas très étonnent, Daryl n'a jamais apprécié Remus. Il ne lui parlait jamais, sa maladie le dégoutait. Caroline était surprise qu'il ait garder le secret après que Bianca se soit volatilisée.

« Sérieusement, tu as jeté Bastien pour le professeur Lupin ?

\- Ce n'est pas tes affaires ! »

Daryl eut un petit sourire narquois. Caroline était tellement prévisible.

« Tu as reçu d'autres lettres ?

\- Oui, avant ça quelqu'un s'est introduit au Manoir et a essayé de me tuer.

\- Et tu nous dis ça que maintenant ? » s'exclama Daryl.

Rêvait-elle ou Daryl venait de lui reprocher de n'avoir rien dit sur un possible meurtre qu'il l'aurait bien arrangé ? Caroline était perdue.

« Toute cette histoire ne concorde pas. Bianca ne t'aurait jamais fait venir dans cet entrepôt.

\- Tu penses que ce n'est pas elle qui m'a écrit toutes ces lettres ? »

Caroline s'était étranglée avec sa salive. Elle y avait déjà pensé, mais dire qu'elle n'en était pas l'auteur, c'était refusé de la croire vivante. Une logique difficilement assimilable pour la Serpentard.

« Personne d'autre ne connaît la cachette. Cette lettre est la preuve que Bianca est toujours là, quelque part. »

Caroline était soulagée du ton catégorique de Daryl.

« Ouvre là alors. »

Daryl déchira l'enveloppe et sortit une petite note dorée. Un carton d'invitation sur lequel était inscrit « _là où tout a commencé_ ». Caroline fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce ce charabia voulait dire ?

« J'ai une idée. »

Surprise, elle releva les yeux et questionna Daryl du regard.

« Avant, nous poursuivions Celia et Elly les deux, et on a fini par les trouver dans une baraque, il y a quelques mois en arrière. C'est sûrement là que tout a commencé », murmura Daryl sombrement.

Daryl se dirigea hâtivement vers les escaliers, sans demander son reste à Caroline.

« Attends ! Tu vas où ?

\- Là où tout a commencé. »

Caroline râla, toute cette histoire était le fruit d'un cerveau d'hurluberlu. Qu'est-ce que fabriquait Bianca ? Elle en avait marre de tous ces mystères, elle en avait marre de Remus et Sirius. Cette vie la fatiguait.

« Cette lettre m'était destinée aussi ! Elle a fait en sorte que nous nous réunissions en cachant ce message dans votre cachette et en me l'adressant. Je suis concernée alors pas question que tu y ailles seul. »

Daryl leva les yeux au ciel mais lui fit un geste pour qu'elle se dépêche. Caroline avait gagné la bataille.

* * *

En quittant la Square Grimmaurd, Caroline se rappela le jour où elle avait surpris Sirius à parler aux Griffondor par le biais d'un sortilège qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Faire apparaître sa tête dans une cheminée était plutôt sympa. C'était environ une semaine après qu'elle ait demandé à Remus de quitter les lieux. Ils avaient alors appris que Dolores Ombrage avait été nommée grande inquisitrice. Caroline en avait été estomaquée, Dumbledore ne pouvait-il rien faire contre le Ministère ? Pas étonnent que l'Ordre du Phénix s'en sorte aussi mal.

« Donne-moi la main, je t'y emmène. »

Caroline se dépêcha d'obéir et ils se retrouvèrent perdus au beau milieu de la campagne. Cela aurait été charmant s'il ne faisait pas nuit et qu'elle n'entendait pas les cris distincts de bêtes assoiffées de sang. Elle se mordait les doigts, anxieuse, et brandit sa baguette sous son nez pour éclairer les alentours.

« On est où là ? Ne me dis pas que t'es de mèche avec Elly et que tu m'as amené ici pour me trancher la tête ?

\- Arrête de dire des sottises », désespéra Daryl.

Caroline plissa les yeux et soudain, elle la vit. La maison se révélait petit à petit à ses yeux, son ombre se détachait de l'aura malfaisante de la forêt. Elle ressemblait beaucoup au Manoir de Jack, avec ses grandes baies vitrées et son bois noble.

« C'est la maison du père d'Elly. Elle y a vécu jusqu'à ce que ta mère vienne le tuer. »

La Serpentard était oppressée par l'atmosphère des lieux. La terre portait encore la trace du drame.

« C'est là que tout a commencé pour elle. Toute sa rancœur envers toi est née ici. »

Daryl marcha jusqu'à la porte et observa l'intérieur du manoir par les proches fenêtres.

« Maintenant, à savoir pourquoi elle voulait qu'on vienne ici… »

Il baissa la poignée, baguette en garde, et entra lentement dans le Manoir. Caroline le rejoignit hâtivement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se séparer. A l'intérieur, une forte odeur de décomposition effleura leurs narines. Caroline toussa plusieurs fois et se pressa de cacher son nez avec le col de sa robe.

« C'est pas bon signe », railla Daryl dans le silence.

Caroline continua à découvrir la pièce principale, ses longs rideaux noirs, ses canapés bleus en cuir et la table basse en marbre. Le luxe suintait de tous les meubles. Caroline contourna un grand vase vide et pénétra dans la cuisine. L'odeur de pourriture était beaucoup plus prenant ici.

« Merde », souffla-t-elle, la panique s'emparant de tous ses sens.

Deux cadavres en décomposition étaient assis à la table, droits sur leurs sièges en cuir, comme s'ils prenaient simplement le thé. On ne reconnaissait presque plus leurs visages, la peau décomposée tombait en lambeaux et on voyait par endroit leurs os. Caroline hoqueta durement dans l'intention de vomir. Sa poitrine fut parcourue de spasmes et son souffle se coupa aussitôt. Mais elle ne rejeta pas le contenu de son estomac. Elle fit le tour de la table, observant ces deux cadavres qui devenaient troubles, à force qu'elle manque d'oxygène. Elle suffoqua en tombant à genoux, tandis que Daryl arrivait en courant dans la pièce. Il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la scène macabre, mais reprit rapidement ses idées et vola au secours de Caroline. Daryl lui murmura à l'oreille pour qu'elle se calme, des mots doux et d'encouragement qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de prononcer. Quand le souffle de la Serpentard devint plus régulier, il se releva et inspecta les cadavres d'un peu plus près. Son verdict était sans appel.

« Ce n'est pas Bianca. »

Caroline soupira de soulagement. Elle avait eu tellement peur que son amie soit l'une de ces deux épaves.

« Celui-là, c'est un homme. Probablement. »

Daryl osa toucher le cadavre, mais un bruit de succion infâme lui ôta toute volonté de les déplacer. L'odeur était si insoutenable qu'ils ne pourraient jamais s'y habituer, peu importe le temps qu'ils passaient dans la pièce. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Caroline contempla les cadavres à son tour et remarqua des petits détails que Daryl n'aurait jamais pu différencier par lui-même.

« C'est Edgard, j'en suis certaine. »

Caroline se retourna vers le cadavre, assis face à Edgard, et l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures.

« Et elle, c'est Celia. »

La voix de Caroline s'écrasait sous la tension et l'horreur. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé trouver les cadavres d'Edgard et de Celia dans ce Manoir. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Où était passé Elly ? Et par la culotte moisie de Merlin, pourquoi Bianca les avait conduits ici, « _là où tout a commencé_ » ? A moins que Bianca n'ait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Mais que se passait-il dans ce monde sorcier de barjot ? Caroline mourrait d'envie de prendre ses jambes à son coup et quitter le pays le plus vite possible.

« Ils sont là depuis des mois je dirais… ils sont vachement décomposés, constata Daryl avec un certain dégoût dans la voix, triturant la main molle d'Edgard.

\- C'est peut-être un piège. »

Caroline et Daryl se jetèrent un regard entendu. La situation devenait insoutenable, ils s'attendaient à voir surgir des sortilèges de mort de chaque côté du Manoir. Sous la pression, les jambes de Caroline tremblaient et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter d'être venue ici sans une escouade d'Aurors. Ils se déplacèrent lentement jusqu'à la pièce d'à-côté, sans rien voir de suspect. Le Manoir revêtait une dérangeante aura de mort maintenant qu'il avait révélé ses sombres secrets. Caroline était rongée par le stress et la peur, elle suivait Daryl sans réfléchir.

« Sortons. »

Daryl et Caroline surgirent sur la pallier, désert. Il n'y avait personne qui les attendait. Mais le silence dérangeant de la forêt était de mauvais augure. Elle n'entendait plus les cris des bêtes, la nature semblait morte. Sans plus attendre, Daryl attrapa la main de Caroline et ils transplanèrent.

* * *

Les voilà revenus où ils avaient l'habitude de flâner. Caroline savourait son chocolat à la cannelle en regardant Madame Rosemerta, les yeux emplis de souvenirs. Les Trois-Balais était l'une des rares choses qu'elle gardait au plus près de son cœur. Bien sûr, il manquait Georges, affalé dans son coin, mais le lieu restait fidèle à ce qu'elle avait connu, chaleureux et vivant.

Le pub était plein à craquer cet après-midi. Caroline et Daryl s'étaient retrouvés ici par souci de nostalgie. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu il y a quelques heures, Caroline avait l'impression de s'être rapprochée de lui et qu'ils partageaient maintenant beaucoup plus qu'un simple Choco-Grenouille.

En arrivant, Caroline avait noté la présence des Griffondor. Harry, Ron et Hermione buvaient sombrement des Bièraubeurre dans un coin de la pièce, avec d'autres élèves de Poudlard. La nomination de Dolores Ombrage en tant que grande inquisitrice ne devait pas les enchanter. Caroline n'avait aucun scrupule à s'en réjouir, car elle savait que la vie à Poudlard était devenue infernale.

« Je ne sais plus si ce qu'on a vu était réel ou non.

\- L'odeur de mes habits ce matin l'était en tout cas. »

Caroline s'était arrangée pour ne pas croiser Sirius en rentrant, car ce maudit cabot devinerait aussitôt qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose de grave et n'arrêterait pas de la harceler pour qu'elle crache le morceau.

« Si je comprends bien, Bianca a arrêté de t'écrire environ trois semaines avant que je revienne. Ce qui voudrait dire que les lettres que je reçois depuis le début ne sont pas d'elle ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle nous ait conduit à ce Manoir pour nous montrer les cadavres. Ce n'est pas son genre, tu le sais.

\- Je serais plus conciliante si tu me disais pourquoi elle est partie à leur recherche toute seule, comme un ermite. »

Daryl ne pipa mot pendant de longues secondes, interminables pour la Serpentard. Il but son chocolat chaud d'un trait, soudainement lassé d'être en compagnie de Caroline.

« Je vais faire des recherches de mon côté sur cette histoire, toi, tu ferais mieux de rester au Square Grimmaurd, surtout si quelqu'un cherche à te tuer. »

Caroline le regarda s'en aller en continuant à savourer sa boisson chaude. Elle n'était pas pressée de rentrer. Elle scruta le pub de son œil hargneux comme elle en avait l'habitude. Certains visages lui étaient familiers.

Notamment celui du fameux Popey.

Elle ouvrit la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Par la croûte faisandée qui recouvrait les fesses de Merlin, que faisait ce Moldu prétentieux ici ? Caroline la fixa pendant cinq bonnes minutes, observant son comportement de donjuan envers une autre cliente. Il ne manquait pas de toupet ! Caroline ne trouva qu'une seule explication à sa présence fortuite dans le pub. Ce n'était sûrement pas un Moldu. Pour le coup, elle le trouvait cent fois plus insupportable qu'avant.

Après avoir fini son chocolat, elle se dirigea vers lui, avec la ferme intention de le confronter à son imposture. Elle tapota sur son épaule avec son index pour qu'il se retourne. Quand il la reconnut, Julien perdit son beau sourire charmeur et son visage devint hostile.

« Ah salut.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que t'étais un sorcier ? s'agaça-t-elle.

\- Ça aurait changer quoi que je te le dise ? »

Voyant l'incrédulité de la Serpentard, parce qu'elle l'était réellement, il rajouta dans un soupir :

« Ecoute, je ne suis pas un sorcier. »

Caroline avait de plus en plus de mal à encaisser les informations. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. En une journée, tout avait basculé et ses certitudes s'étaient effondrées. Oui, elle avait reconnu Percy comme un ami et ce changement lui avait coûté énormément de dignité.

« Si tu n'es pas un sorcier, tu es quoi alors ? Tu n'as pas les pattes d'un centaure, ni les oreilles pointues des elfes, ni les écailles d'un dragon…

\- Je suis un Carcmol. »

Bouche bée, caroline papillonna des yeux. Qu'avait-il dit ? Elle n'avait jamais connu de Carcmol, hormis Rusard. C'était pour le moins incongru.

« Tu es quand même pas un Moldu, ce qui fait de toi un imposteur. »

Julien écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu m'en veux de ne pas être un Moldu ?

\- Oui, parfaitement ! »

Caroline planta un doigt dans son torse, en guise d'avertissement.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de manger avec toi, alors je ne t'inviterai jamais.

\- Bien. »

Satisfaite, Caroline lui octroya un dernier regard confiant et sortit du pub, rattrapée in-extremis par les trois Griffondor. Ils demandèrent des nouvelles de l'Ordre, de Sirius et le petit roux lui demanda comment allait Percy. Depuis quand étaient-ils si bavards avec elle ? Ni une, ni deux, elle leur raconta que Sirius s'était fait bouffé par Remus lors d'une pleine lune et que le Square Grimmaurd était infesté de cafards, à cause de son cadavre à moitié rongé dont Kreattur ne voulait pas se débarrasser.

La blague ne leur plut pas du tout. Au moins, ils lui lâchèrent la grappe. Elle fit un crochet par le Crado's, y travailla quatre heures et rentra ensuite à l'Ordre pour faire une sieste.

« T'étais où cette nuit ? »

Caroline grimaça en découvrant Sirius s'était installé un fauteuil dans sa chambre et semblait attendre son retour depuis quelques heures déjà.

« Nul part, ici dans mon lit.

\- Je t'ai vue partir avec Daryl. »

Elle passa près de lui pour enlever la lourde robe qui pesait sur ses épaules. L'habit se retrouva jetée sur la commode. Sirius observait ses faits et gestes avec une rare impatience.

« On est allé chez lui, ce n'est pas un mal. »

Sirius lui saisit soudainement le poignet, et tira sur son bras de sorte que Caroline tombe sur lui. Affalée contre son torse, dans une position inconfortable, son cœur convulsa de bonheur. Ce contact charnel lui avait manqué durant ces deux mois.

« Oui, c'est un mal quand je suis là à t'attendre.

\- M'attendre ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu… »

Caroline était terriblement attirée par les lèvres de Sirius et ne finit pas sa phrase, happée par l'envie qu'elle sentait naître en elle. Son corps collé au sien, ses sens s'emballaient, elle ne pensait plus rien d'autre. Sirius était doué dans la séduction et son charme agissait sur les femmes aussi bien qu'à l'époque où il était encore à Poudlard. Caroline ne savait pas comment lutter contre cette odeur entêtante et masculine qui remplissait ses poumons. Son cœur rata un battement lorsque Sirius approcha ses lèvres lentement des siennes, amorçant un mouvement que Caroline n'avait pas envie d'arrêter. Par merlin, la mort pouvait frapper chaque jour. Pourquoi donc devraient-elles se priver de ces lèvres si exquises ?

* * *

Alright ! Ce chapitre est très long et j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Caro a un nouveau travail, elle a découvert deux cadavres et elle est à deux doigts de s'abandonner à Sirius, que vouloir de plus ? Ahah, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes qui se sont glissées dans le texte, je n'ai pas la force de le relire. Je suis fatiguée et je confond les mots en plus...

MERCI pour les reviews, vraiment vraiment vraiment ! Donc _**SaniaWive**_ , _**Lucia Fila**_ , **_Kahouete_** , _**faolbee**_ , **_Chl007_** , **_Aselye_** , _**LilyPorridge,**_ un suuuuper merci !

A la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !


	29. Chapitre 26 : Déchirée

**Chapitre 26**

Caroline déposa fébrilement ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius, goûtant enfin à ce nectar interdit. Il n'avait pas flanché, pas cillé une seule fois. Elle pressait leurs deux bouts de chair lentement, jusqu'à ce que la langue de Sirius ne vienne titiller sa lèvre inférieure et quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Caroline le lui accorda avec impatience. Elle caressa la nuque de Sirius d'une main ferme, le laissa balader les siennes sur ses reins, puis ses fesses, d'un toucher plus que sensuel. Elle frémissait de plaisir sous ses gestes experts, s'abandonnant totalement à lui. Franchement, qui aurait pu penser qu'un jour elle fourrerait sa langue dans la bouche du prisonnier poisseux d'Azkaban ? Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé tomber sous le charme d'un autre homme que Remus. Le plaisir que lui procurait Sirius envoûtait littéralement Caroline, mais pourtant, derrière cet échange passionné, il lui manquait un petit quelque chose, cette sensation légère qui enveloppait son cœur de plénitude. Celle que Remus faisait miroiter en elle lorsqu'il posait la main sur sa peau, sur son intimité, et osait la posséder en étant guidé par son seul désir charnel - et non par ce qui était de convenance entre un homme mûr et son ancienne élève.

En l'occurrence, ce n'était pas Remus qui l'embrassait, et même si Sirius était plus douée et à l'aise que lui, ce n'était pas suffisant à taire sa peine et l'envie massacrante qu'elle choyait au fond d'elle de serrer encore une fois Remus dans ses bras. Nom d'une chouette, était-elle réellement en train de trahir son précieux Remus avec son meilleur ami ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû se sentir coupable, ils n'étaient pas ensemble et ne l'avaient jamais été. Malgré tout, un puissant malaise l'empêcha de savourer entièrement ce baiser, emmêlé de culpabilité et de remords. Sirius ne le vit pas, ses yeux embrumés par le désir ne voyaient rien d'autre que Caroline. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas comprendre la complexité de l'être farouche qu'elle était. Seul Remus le pouvait.

Caroline brisa le baiser doucement et se retira de Sirius, ses joues rosées témoignant de sa gêne et de son impatience passée. Certes, Remus l'empêchait de vivre pleinement l'instant présent mais elle avait quand même pris énormément de plaisir à embrasser Sirius. Tout son être était en contradiction, c'était un paradoxe inextricable pour sa cervelle de fausse Moldue.

« Tu es jaloux de Daryl ? demanda-t-elle, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

\- Evidemment. »

Le sourire aguicheur de Sirius lui fit plaisir, qui ne serait pas flattée en pareilles circonstances ? Mais l'énorme poids qui pesait à présent dans sa poitrine la dissuada de lui rendre son sourire. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, la tête baissée.

« Je ne peux pas.

\- Je sais. »

Elle releva les yeux brusquement, paniquée à l'idée qu'il puisse être au courant pour Remus, puis paniquée à l'idée que Remus apprenne ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Comment ça tu sais ?

\- Ces choses-là se sentent, je ne suis peut-être pas celui que tu espérais embrasser ce soir.

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

\- Alors, quoi ? »

Les mots lui manquaient. Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire sur Remus, elle ne pouvait rien lui dire sur les cadavres d'Edgard et Celia. Elle ne pouvait que lui mentir.

« Kreattur est en train d'espionner derrière le porte », débita-t-elle sans réfléchir.

L'air sceptique de Sirius n'arrangea rien à sa maladresse.

« Quelque chose me dérange beaucoup, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec toi », avoua-t-elle avec un certain sourire narquois. « Et Kreattur me vole vraiment mes culottes. »

Sirius avait une fois de plus ce regard incandescent qui la fixait, bien trop intense pour elle.

« Tu es douée pour cacher ce que tu ressens Caroline, mais ça ne t'aidera pas à te sentir mieux de me mentir sans arrêt. »

Il soupira. La Serpentard était démasquée, elle tombait de très haut, elle qui croyait que Sirius était dupe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Remus ? Pourquoi tu lui en veux autant ? Je connais mon ami et il ne se comporte pas normalement avec toi. À réfléchir, il ne s'est jamais comporté normalement avec toi. Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

\- J'imagine que tu as une idée », se défendit-elle farouchement, prise de court.

Caroline retint sa respiration. Sirius était décidément pragmatique et à ce rythme-là, la vérité ne lui échapperait pas encore longtemps.

« Remus est quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup et j'ai la nette impression que tu es de mauvaise foi avec lui.

\- De mauvaise foi ?

\- Oui. »

Caroline était plus qu'incrédule, voire même affligée. _Si tu savais_. Remus était le fautif dans toute cette histoire, pas elle. Et elle était assez de mauvaise foi pour le reconnaître.

« Tu connais son secret depuis longtemps, il t'a marqué à vie l'épaule avec cette cicatrice, mais tu insistes sur le fait que sa maladie n'a rien à voir avec ton comportement.

\- C'est exact. »

Quoi ? Pourquoi lui répondait-elle ? Caroline avait envie de se tirer les cheveux. Ne jamais encourager Sirius à découvrir la nature sa relation avec Remus, surtout pas après l'avoir embrassé !

« Alors tu avoues qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre entre vous. »

Elle mit un temps infiniment long à dénicher le mensonge qui sauverait la peau de ses fesses. Caroline transpirait toute l'eau de son corps, son stress atteignant son apogée.

« Je n'avoue rien du tout. C'est un fait que je n'aime pas le professeur Lupin, je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier. Il m'a fait vivre un enfer à Poudlard, il m'a même mis une retenue parce que je batifolais avec Bastien dans les couloirs. Sans parler de l'horrible décision qu'il a prise de me mettre en binôme avec Percy pour ré-ouvrir le Club de Duel. Puis, la suite tu la connais. Il a failli m'arracher un bras et bien que je sois _conciliante_ , je ne trouve pas normal qu'il puisse vivre le cœur léger après tout _ça_. »

Une part de vérité de chaque mensonge, c'était là la clé du succès. De plus, Sirius semblait convaincu par son discours. Il ferma les yeux et se gratta la barbe distraitement. Caroline le détailla de la tête au pied. Ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait beaucoup, évidemment, mais elle avait trop de scrupules pour se jeter dessus une nouvelle fois. Et des scrupules, elle n'en avait jamais ordinairement.

« Je vais te laisser, j'ai quelque chose à faire, amorça Sirius en se levant.

\- Tu fuis », marmonna-t-elle tout bas, pour qu'il n'entende pas.

Sirius déposa un tendre baiser sur le coin des lèvres de Caroline, la surprenant par son audace. Il lui sourit narquoisement, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds et sortit de sa chambre. Caroline resta pantoise et ahurie. Il ne fuyait pas. Il ne lui avait pas révélé avoir embrassé Tonks – ce qui aurait été un pur scandale. Et il ne lui avait pas prouvé maintes fois qu'il ne la méritait pas. Non, Sirius était différent de tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et cela l'effrayait beaucoup.

* * *

Noël arriva à grands pas. Caroline avait adopté le comportement fuyant de Remus envers Sirius, limitant les rares moments où ils se retrouvaient seuls. Heureusement qu'il était très occupé par l'Ordre. Elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied au « Crado's » ces dernières semaines pour l'éviter un maximum. Oui, Remus était un très bon professeur, il avait réussi à lui inculquer l'art de la diversion et l'art de la fuite improvisée. Elle était très affligée par son comportement mais elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autres solutions. Dire la vérité à Sirius était impensable.

Pour son dernier jour de travail avant les fêtes de Noël, Sady lui avait offert un pull avec une tête de cervidé. C'était le plus beau cadeau que Caroline ait reçu d'un Moldu. Rentrée au Square Grimmaurd, elle s'était affalé sur son lit et lisait un bouquin Moldu sereinement.

« Dépêchons », entendit-elle à l'étage inférieur.

Les pas précipités des membres de l'Ordre informèrent Caroline que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Elle descendit les marches en courant, sautant sur Tonks dès qu'elle vit les cheveux hirsutes de l'Auror dans son champ de vision.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Tonks hésita à lui révéler la nature de leurs mines sinistres, Maugrey la pressant d'un regard tranchant. Tous étaient embrigadés dans le couloir, prêts à quitter les lieux.

« On va au Ministère. Il s'est passé quelque chose. »

Caroline vit les membres de l'Ordre sortirent successivement du Square Grimmaurd jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve seul avec Sirius, au beau milieu de la nuit et surtout, au beau milieu d'un couloir où il aurait tout le loisir de la coincer pour la faire parler, ou pire, la faire taire avec sa langue qui caresserait son cou du lobe de son oreille à sa clavicule, puis descendrait lentement sur ses seins, en accord avec ses mains baladeuses qui se poseraient là où elle avait tellement chaud... Hors de question. Caroline s'élança à la poursuite de Tonks désespérément.

« Caroline ? s'étonna l'Auror en voyant la Serpantard débouler sur le perron, avant qu'elle ne transplane.

\- Ne partez pas sans moi ! »

D'abord décontenancée, Tonks hocha la tête et lui tendit la main. Caroline s'en saisit sans se soucier de ce qui l'attendrait au terminus. Tant qu'elle ne resterait pas enfermée en compagnie de Sirius, tout se passerait bien. Il n'y aurait aucun débordement de nature suggestive et aucun fluide échangé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Ministère, Caroline vit tous les autres sorciers brandirent leurs baguettes. Le hic, c'était qu'elle était partie si précipitamment du Square Grimmaurd que la sienne était restée dans la poche de son pull, posé sur son lit. Oui, elle se baladait dans le Ministère en pyjama Moldu. Ce n'était pas si embarrassant qu'on pourrait le croire, elle s'en accommodait parfaitement bien. Mais sa baguette aurait été la bienvenue. La peur au ventre, elle cala sa démarche sur celle de Tonks. Nom d'une bouse de dragon, qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait en compagnie de l'Ordre, au beau milieu de la nuit au Ministère de la Magie, habillée d'un simple pyjama et surtout, sans avoir pris sa baguette ? Caroline grimaça. Elle n'avait vraiment rien à faire dans cette coalition de sorcier. Elle n'était même pas fichue d'emporter sa baguette, c'était dire le niveau d'incompétence qui lui incombait. Le professeur Rogue n'avait parfois pas tort. De plus, Daryl était plongé dans l'affaire Bianca avec acharnement, sans n'avoir rien trouvé de concret à ce jour. La mort de Celia et d'Edgard était toujours entourée de mystères.

« Ils l'ont trouvé. »

Un autre membre de l'Ordre leur fit signe de le suivre et Caroline comprit enfin la raison de leur présence ici. Arthur Weasley était au sol, dans un épanchement de sang, des marques de morsures à foison sur le visage. Caroline écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée, et porta la main à sa bouche. _Le père de Percy s'était fait attaqué_. Elle ne s'approcha pas de lui et attendit à l'écart qu'il soit transporté à St-Mangouste. Caroline vit Remus émerger de la foule de sorciers et s'approcher d'elle, quelque peu hésitant.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, souffla-t-il de son air irrésistible.

\- Il va s'en remettre ? »

La préoccupation de Caroline était telle qu'elle oublia momentanément la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait envers lui. Remus fourra ses mains dans ses poches et jeta un coup d'œil à Arthur par-dessus son épaule.

« Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire.

\- Comment vous avez su ?

\- C'est Harry.

\- Potter ? répéta-t-elle.

\- C'est lui qui nous a prévenu, oui. Apparemment, il aurait vu la scène dans son sommeil et il a averti Dumbledore immédiatement.

\- Je vois. »

Caroline regarda Arthur d'un drôle d'air. Elle était tellement effrayée que cet homme brave et courageux soit dans cet état épouvantable. Le danger était bel et bien réel. Caroline reconnaissait aujourd'hui l'horreur des jours sombres qui s'approchaient à grands pas. Voldemort devenait réel, il n'était plus seulement une menace lancée en l'air, que personne n'avait encore vu de ses propres yeux.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je te parle que je t'ai pardonné Remus », jugea-t-elle nécessaire de préciser.

Remus était impassible, peiné pour Arthur, mais il ne laissait pas d'autres sentiments s'échapper de ses traits fatigués. Caroline lui montra discrètement Tonks du doigt.

« Tu l'évites comme moi, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à te comprendre. J'ai envie de te cogner la figure tellement j'ai la haine, quand je pense à tout ce que tu m'as fait, j'en tremble de rage. La nuit, je n'arrive pas à dormir des fois, car je rêve de te transformer en steak et te t'offrir en pâture aux autres loup-garou. Mais même avec tout ça, je sais que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir des remords et de regretter d'être aussi loin de toi. Tout pourrait changer demain, tu pourrais être mort, et moi je resterais ici avec mes regrets, à pleurer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je ne veux pas ça. Je ne veux pas de toute cette merde ! »

Caroline termina son monologue avec des larmes brillant au coin de ses yeux. La réalité fut telle qu'elle était choquée. Confrontée aux abominations de Voldemort, elle perdait foi en tout ce dont elle croyait. Remus encaissa le venin de la Serpentard avec philosophie. Ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui parlait, mais plutôt la peur. Caroline n'était pas fleur-bleue, ni sentimentale. Soit elle cachait bien son jeu, soit elle était terrifiée.

« Je suis venu te voir l'autre jour, à ton travail, mais tu n'étais pas là. »

C'était donc lui le beau blond ? Sady et Britney avaient décidément des crottes de chauve-souris dans les yeux. S'étaient-elles collées à lui comme elles s'étaient collées à Percy ? Une pointe de jalousie piqua son cœur.

« C'est Sirius qui m'a dit que tu travaillais là-bas maintenant.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu trouves que c'est un coupe-gorge insalubre et dégoûtant, où je pervertis mon âme si chaste ? récita-t-elle en imitant à la perfection Molly.

\- C'est tout à ton honneur Caroline, tu as l'air d'avoir trouvé un travail qui te plaît, je suis content pour toi. Qui je serais pour remettre en question tes choix ? Je n'ai pas été capable de garder le seul vrai travail que j'aie jamais eu. »

Par le crotte de nez salée de ce bon vieux Merlin, pourquoi était-il si touchant et parfait ? Caroline versait littéralement pour lui, Remus avait toujours les mots justes quand il le fallait, il était d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur incomparable, même avec ceux qui ne le méritaient pas.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- D'être gentil avec moi.

\- Je ne vais pas t'insulter non plus.

\- Mais tu pourrais être plus sec et plus désagréable, juste un peu, sinon je culpabilise de l'être avec toi.

\- Je ne le ferais pas Caroline », murmura-t-il tout bas de sa voix éraillée.

Ce qu'elle redoutait arriva. Son ventre se tordit, signe manifeste qu'elle mourrait envie de lui sauter à la gorge et de parsemer sa peau de baisers fiévreux. De plus, les lèvres de Remus étaient plus tendres et chaudes que celles de Sirius, et ses doigts glissaient sûrement à la perfection sur…

« Arrête avec cette voix, elle a trop d'effet sur moi », s'écria-t-elle soudainement, ramenée à la raison.

Elle se retourna pour vérifier que personne ne l'ait entendu hurler, puis reporta toute son attention sur Remus. Il la regardait, à la fois surpris et amusé. Cela lui faisait un bien fois de l'avoir retrouvée. Caroline lui avait beaucoup manqué ces derniers mois, il était toujours anxieux à l'idée de rentrer au Square Grimmaurd après plusieurs semaines et de découvrir que Sirius s'était – pardon pour l'expression – tapée Caroline.

« Le mieux, c'est que tu arrêtes de parler », déclara-t-elle confiante.

Elle n'avait pas pensé que, dans ce cas, la seule manière qu'ils avaient d'interagir était les gestes. Remus réduisit la distance qui les séparait aussitôt, forçant Caroline à reculer, sans succès puisqu'elle était déjà acculée contre le mur. Faite que personne ne les voie ! Remus enfouit son nez dans le cou de Caroline, qui ne pipa mot, trop stressée à l'idée que quelqu'un ne les surprenne dans cette fâcheuse position.

Loin de la rebuter, l'odeur de Remus la tranquillisa et l'épée de Damoclès qui tournoyait au-dessus de sa tête s'envola. Elle était terriblement bien dans les bras de Remus. C'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Remus déposa ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou en soupirant.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre Caroline.

\- C'est un peu trop tard pour t'en rendre compte.

\- Après ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui, je pense que tu sais qu'il n'est jamais trop tard. »

Après lui avoir soufflé tristement à l'oreille, Remus se dégagea brusquement et retourna se confondre dans le groupe de sorciers affairé auprès d'Arthur. Il était temps de partir. Caroline, encore chamboulée par la voix de Remus, peina à suivre Tonks dans les allées obscures du Ministère. Imaginer son père travailler aussi tard dans cette ambiance lugubre lui donnait le cafard.

« Comment va mon père ? » demanda-t-elle à Tonks.

Son travail était un sujet de discorde entre eux. Son père était contre le fait qu'elle s'abaisse à travailler au « Crado's ». Ils s'étaient alors éloignés, comme à chaque fois qu'un conflit éclatait entre eux. Mais l'attaque d'Arthur lui avait ramoné les méninges. Elle s'était imaginée aux pieds de son père, victime de cette même agression, et crevait de douleur à l'imaginer mort. Ils n'étaient pas proches, mais il était quand même son père, sa seule famille. Le perdre était impensable. Jack était si fort et doué qu'elle le croyait invincible. Mais comme tout le monde, il avait une brèche dans son armure. Caroline avait longtemps cru que ce serait sa foi implacable qui le conduirait à sa perte. Aujourd'hui, elle ne jurait plus de rien.

« Jack est fatigué. Il ne cherche pas Sirius et forcément ses collègues commencent à devenir de plus en plus… »

Tonks chercha ses mots, puis contempla Caroline avec bienveillance.

« Ses choix et son autorité sont de plus en plus contestés. »

Elle aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais Tonks avait à cœur de réunir cette famille dissolue avec le temps.

« Ton père est en train de perdre pied. Toute sa vie est vouée au bureau des Aurors. Si on le pousse à démissionner, que lui restera-t-il ?

\- Moi. »

Tonks lui offrit un beau sourire sincère. Certes, il lui resterait Caroline mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

« Jack ne connaît rien d'autre que son travail, il s'est jeté dedans avec acharnement pour taire sa souffrance. Il t'aime, c'est certain, mais tu ne seras pas toujours là pour lui. C'est normal, tu as ta vie, et il sait que tu ne changeras pas tes plans pour lui. »

Entendre Tonks parler d'eux de cette manière, comme s'ils étaient une vraie famille, lui fit énormément plaisir.

« Il est seul Caroline. »

La Serpentard se mordit la joue. Les paillettes miroitantes que les Moldus jetaient dans ses yeux l'avaient rendu aveugle au monde des sorciers. Elle ne s'était jamais doutée de la solitude de son père. Caroline grinça des dents, ne pouvant renier le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait encore et encore. Elle avait fait tout de travers.

* * *

Caroline était rentrée au Square Grimmaurd en compagnie de Tonks. Elle était toujours insupportable aux yeux de Caroline, mais sa sollicitude envers Arthur et Jack l'avait menée à reconsidérer l'Auror, sans cette fâcheuse attirance qu'elle avait développée pour Remus. Bien que trop énergique et joyeuse, Tonks avait su amadouer Caroline et celle-ci était obligée de reconnaître que l'Auror était probablement quelqu'un de sympathique.

Après avoir appris qu'Arthur allait mieux, au fond de son lit à St-Mangouste, Caroline s'était rendu dans le bureau de Jack. Elle avait signé l'armistice et son père avait, mystérieusement, accepté de ne plus faire de remarques désobligeantes sur son travail. Caroline l'avait trouvé extrêmement pâle, s'était inquiétée pour lui mais Jack la rejetait encore froidement. Il la congédia en lui souhaitant de belles fêtes, précisant qu'il travaillerait ces prochains jours et qu'il l'inviterait au Manoir une autre fois. Caroline ne put que s'incliner devant sa persévérance à démontrer qu'elle ne comptait pas pour lui.

Avant de rentrer au Square Grimmaurd pour le repas de Noël qu'avait concocté Molly, la Serpentard fit un crochet par le bureau de Percy. L'odieux Griffondor était déjà rentré chez lui. Caroline lui laissa son paquet cadeau bien en évidence sur son bureau et sortit de la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres. _Joyeux Noël Percy_ , _de Caro et Sady_. Sa collègue avait tenu à participer au cadeau et le résultat était pour le moins surprenant. Percy aurait enfin une bonne raison de les traiter de dévergondées.

* * *

Ce repas de Noël fut un des moments les plus difficiles à vivre. Les Griffondor étaient revenus de Poudlard, avec leurs tristes mines, assis devant leurs assiettes respectives en jetant des regards soucieux au père du rouquin, balafré de partout. Molly préparait les différents plats dans son coin. Et pour couronner cette joyeuse assemblée, Remus et Sirius étaient en train de discuter à l'écart à voix basse, si bien que Caroline se tendait à chaque fois qu'ils éclataient de rire ensemble. Elle n'avait pas fait attention aux aller-retours incessants de Kreattur, trop occupée à les épier discrètement du coin de l'œil. Par la barbe de Merlin, cette soirée était un cauchemar ! Molly invita Remus et Sirius à s'asseoir, et par chance, ils trouvèrent place aux côtés de la Serpentard, aussi transparente qu'un fantôme. Sirius à sa gauche, Remus à sa droite. Elle saisit lentement sa fourchette en prenant soin à n'effleurer aucun des deux sorciers. Fort heureusement, les Weasley rythmèrent le repas de banalités et Caroline n'eut pas à ouvrir la bouche, au risque de lâcher une bombe involontairement. Elle sentait la main de Sirius lui effleurer la cuisse doucement, au contraire de Remus qui n'avait rien tenté depuis le début du repas. Gênée, elle bougea sa jambe pour que Sirius arrête son manège. Il remontait de plus en plus haut sur sa cuisse, ses doigts glissant sur l'intérieure de celle-ci. Caroline sursauta et se retourna vers Remus.

« Professeur, vous qui savez beaucoup de choses, est-ce que les elfes de maison peuvent être fétichistes des culottes Moldues ? »

Remus la regarda avec de gros yeux ronds. Caroline quant à elle était soulagée car Sirius avait ôté sa main immédiatement. Et puis, elle était contente d'avoir l'attention de Remus.

« Je ne sais pas Caroline, répondit-il penaud.

\- Comme toujours. »

Le naturel revenait au galop. Attention à la scène de ménage. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ses ardeurs face à Remus.

« J'enseignais la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, pas les habitudes de vie des elfes de maison Caroline.

\- Vraiment ? Seulement ça ? J'ai le souvenir que vous dispensiez des cours _privés_ à certains élèves. »

Sirius et tous les autres observaient Remus et Caroline se lancer des piques. Par cours privés, elle entendait sûrement le baiser farouche qu'ils avaient échangés dans son dortoir, à la fin de l'année.

« Vous n'allez jamais au bout de ce que vous faîtes, maugréa-t-elle, son reproche ayant un double-sens subtile.

\- Difficile d'enseigner à des élèves trop têtus pour reconnaître qu'ils ont tort dans certaines situations. »

Caroline serra les poings. Était-il en train de dire qu'elle avait tort de s'accrocher à lui depuis le début ? Il dépassait les bornes, car si elle ne s'était pas investie autant dans leur "relation", ils n'auraient pas vécu tous ces moments ensemble.

« Tu manques par d'air », exhorta-t-elle furieusement.

La familiarité de sa tirade étonna plus d'une personne présente. Caroline se tut lorsqu'elle comprit son erreur, tout comme Remus qui avait clôt la sujet en soupirant. Rapidement, Molly reprit le fil de la conversation et servit les plats chauds. Caroline se jeta dessus avidement, oubliant les deux benêts assis à côté d'elle. Elle ne leur adressa plus le moindre regard de la soirée.

A la fin du repas de Noël, Caroline était repue et souriait bêtement à Ron, assis en face d'elle. Le Griffondor la dévisageait, ne sachant que dire à cet énergumène empli de mauvaise foi qui passait son temps à vociférer contre Remus. Daryl pénétra dans la salle à manger au même moment, sa faufila dans le dos de Caroline et lui murmura à l'oreille après avoir salué toute l'assemblée.

« J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais.

\- Alors ?

\- Pas ici, suis-moi. »

Elle s'excusa, trop heureuse de s'échapper de ce calvaire, et trottina derrière Daryl, qui l'emmenait à l'extérieur du Square Grimmaurd.

« On va transplaner, prépare-toi. »

Caroline et Daryl apparurent devant une grande porte de métal, sinistre et menaçante. Elle grinçait énormément à cause du vent tempétueux qui s'était soulevé durant la journée. Daryl se faufila par l'ouverture, entraînant Caroline dans son sillage. Il ne lui avait pas lâché la manche de son pull une seule seconde. Cette attention stupéfia Caroline, presque consternée de ressentir de la joie pour un geste aussi insignifiant. Daryl s'arrêta à un endroit précis et la Serpentard buta dans son dos. Après un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, elle ne comprit toujours pas ce qu'il voulait lui montrer.

« Pourquoi on est dans un cimetière ? C'est glauque de venir ici un soir de Noël.

\- Regarde », s'agaça-t-il en fixant le sol.

Caroline baissa les yeux et vit une petite tombe de marbre à ses pieds. Elle luisait à la lumière pure de la lune.

« C'est impossible », souffla-t-elle médusée.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sous ses yeux, une pierre tombale fraîchement gravée portait le nom d'Elly Morval, ainsi que le date de sa mort, en juin dernier. Des fleurs séchées étaient posées dessus, certainement là depuis plusieurs mois.

« Je l'ai découvert par hasard. Elle a été enterrée dans le même cimetière que son père.

\- Mais elle ne peut pas être morte !

\- Si elle l'est.

\- C'est une imposture ! s'égosilla Caroline.

\- Non, elle est vraiment au fond de ce cercueil. Il n'y a pas de doute possible. »

L'entêtement de Daryl eut raison de Caroline. Comment pouvait-il en être aussi sûr ? Elle sentit son cœur imploser dans sa cage thoracique.

« Mais si Elly est… et si les cadavres d'Edgard et Celia pourrissent dans le Manoir, alors… _où est Bianca_ ? »

Caroline avait hurlé de désespoir. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien et Daryl ne faisait aucun effort pour lui expliquer, par le cul de Merlin, ce que tous ces mystères signifiaient. Son ami ferma les yeux, écoutant le vent remuer les branches des arbres morts. Bien qu'il fût maître de lui-même jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il ne put cette fois-ci retenir les larmes qui coulèrent discrètement sur le col de sa chemise.

* * *

Alors, ce chapitre ? Très différent de ce que j'avais prévu à la base, mais bon, c'est pas grave ahah.

Merci infiniment pour toutes les review sur le chapitre précédent, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur et j'y répondrais sans faute dans le courant de la journée (je poste le chapitre maintenant comme ça c'est fait) !

A bientôt pour la suite et sûrement la fin de l'intrigue concernant Bianca (à laquelle vous avez déjà sûrement une petite idée...) !


	30. Chapitre 27 (1ère partie) : Rêveuse

Un petit chapitre pour vous faire attendre... je n'ai pas réussi à terminer l'énorme chapitre que je voulais poster pour la fin de la deuxième partie, alors je vous mets déjà le début qui est une sorte d'intermède, il sert un peu à rien à l'intrigue ahah. Le prochain chapitre sortira donc dans le courant mi juillet, je table sur le 17 juillet. Encore désolé et _merci infiniment_ à toutes le personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire au chapitre précédent, soit _**Maggie**_ (J'espère que tu n'as plus envie de frapper Remus là, et contente que cette histoire te plaise, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que Caroline est apprécié ! :) On reverra Snape et Percy plus tard d'ailleurs. Encore merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage et à très bientôt !), _**Niakovic**_ , **_AppleCherrypie_** , **_faolbee_** , _**Kahouete**_ , _**Chl007**_ , _**Princesse Champignon**_ , _**Amandine Valentine**_ , _**Guest**_ (Ahah moi aussi j'ai hâte qu'ils se retrouvent mais il reste encore un peu de chemin ! Merci pour ta revieew ! ), _**Alhena**_ (la suite sera bientôt là...) et _**Freyja11**_ !

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 (1ère partie)**

Après la découverte de la tombe d'Elly, Caroline s'était considérablement rapprochée de Daryl, au point qu'il lui rende visite au Crado's chaque jour de la semaine. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, même si elle gardait des souvenirs amers de l'époque où Daryl maltraitait les Sang de Bourbes. Caroline ne lui accordait pas son pardon pour toute cette souffrance infligée gratuitement mais elle était prête à lui donner une seconde chance.

« Toujours pas de nouvelles de Bianca ? Pas de lettres ? » lui demanda-t-il en avalant une gorgée de bière Moldue.

Caroline avait insisté pour qu'il goûte à ce breuvage typiquement Moldu, et malgré son aversion palpable, Daryl avait fait l'effort d'y tremper ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui, il en raffolait purement et simplement. _Les Moldus sont magiques, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Rien, le néant », soupira Caroline.

Le néant s'invitait aussi du côté de sa vie sentimentale, si elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Remus et Sirius étaient débordés, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait courtisée depuis ce fameux repas de Noël. Elle craignait que le pire ne soit devant eux. Dolores Ombrage avait été nommée grande inquisitrice à Poudlard et le professeur Dumbledore avait été révoqué de son poste de Directeur, disparaissant dans la nature. Caroline avait de plus en plus peur de la menace des Mangemorts et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Parfois, elle ne trouvait plus le sommeil, car trop affectée par la disparition de Moldus ou trop angoissée qu'au petit matin, on lui ferait parvenir le décès d'un de ses proches. Elle avait une tendance à la paranoïa très exacerbée.

« Tu as vu la Gazette du Sorcier d'aujourd'hui ? » murmura sombrement Daryl, une fois sa bière engloutie.

Caroline secoua la tête, bien sûr qu'elle ne l'avait pas lue, ce n'était qu'un torchon rempli d'inepties. Daryl jeta des coups d'œil anxieux de part et d'autre du comptoir, puis discrètement, il sortit un exemplaire de ce journal de la poche de son jeans – Caroline le lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, et encore une fois, il s'était laissé prendre au piège par la magie créatrice des Moldus. Il fit glisser lentement la Gazette du Sorcier sur le comptoir. Caroline se contenta de la fixer négligemment, tout le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait pour Rita Skeeter collé au visage.

« Regarde la première page. »

Elle marmonna dans sa barbe, mais obtempéra tout de même. A la seconde où elle posa son regard sur la légende de l'article, son cœur lâcha. Elle crut que le monde s'écroulait sur sa misérable tête. Une dizaine de Mangemorts s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban, et pas les plus sympathiques. Caroline froissa le papier entre ses doigts moites.

« Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov…, récita-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

\- De partisans fidèles de tu-sais-qui, le Ministre continue à tout mettre sur le dos de Black mais les sorciers ne resteront pas dupes longtemps.

\- Cet Antonin Dolohov, j'ai déjà vu son visage… »

Le regard animal et cruel du Mangemort la rebuta. Elle chiffonna le journal et le fourra dans son sac, calé dans le comptoir. Caroline servit un client hâtivement et revint vers Daryl, la mine livide. Ils restèrent silencieux durant un long instant, tous deux ayant la sensation désagréable que Bianca n'était pas étrangère à cette évasion massive.

« Bonsoir. »

Ils relevèrent la tête ensemble, l'un un faible sourire aux lèvres, l'autre avec une grimace ; le plus curieux étant que ce soit Daryl qui souriait et non pas Caroline. Remus était élégant ce soir, il avait revêtu un manteau moins usé que ceux qu'il traînait habituellement. La dernière pleine lune avait été plus douce que les précédentes et il n'avait aucune cicatrice récente sur le visage. Daryl leur souhaita une bonne soirée avec un sourire moqueur, puis quitta le « Crado's » en titubant légèrement. La bière Moldue lui montait à la tête !

« Que me vaut ta visite ?

\- Je voulais voir comment tu allais, répondit-il, ses yeux chocolat la dévisageant intensément.

\- J'allais bien, jusqu'à ce que tu me gâches la vue. »

Caroline croisa les bras et le fixa froidement avec toute la hargne dont elle était capable. Elle était au bord de la rupture, de craquer et de lui sauter dans les bras. Mais il n'aurait pas gain de cause, il l'avait fait trop souffrir. Ce ne serait pas aussi facile.

« Que dois-je faire pour que tu me pardonnes ? soupira Remus en s'accoudant au comptoir.

\- Et si je ne veux pas te pardonner, tu y as pensé ?

\- Je sais que tu es têtue oui.

\- Et toi tu es un lâche », siffla Caroline de sa mauvaise foi habituelle.

Remus baissa les yeux, mais se redressa et contourna le comptoir pour être plus proche de Caroline, qui reculait comme s'il avait la peste.

« Au contraire, j'ai eu assez de courage pour ignorer ce que je ressentais, pour que tu aies un avenir heureux. Sans moi.

\- C'est stupide de faire ça.

\- Tu ne sais pas la souffrance que j'endure depuis que j'ai été mordu. Tu ne sais pas la peine que tu ressentiras en m'entendant hurler, les cris de désespoir déchirants que tu ne sauras pas oublier, même quand je serais devant toi, pareil à aujourd'hui. Ces cris qui t'empêcheront de dormir, cette peur que je puisse te mordre dans ma folie, cette honte que tu ressentiras à vivre avec un paria, tu ne sais absolument pas la douleur que ça t'infligera.

\- Non, je ne le sais pas. »

Caroline ferma les yeux, empêchant son regard de la trahir.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Et si tous ces aspects regrettables de ta vie n'étaient pas suffisants à faire taire ce que je ressens pour toi ? Et si les moments heureux que ne pourrions vivre effaceraient cette souffrance ?

\- J'y ai pensé…

\- C'est mon âge qui te dérange alors, rétorqua Caroline du tac-au-tac.

\- Que diront les autres en apprenant que j'ai profité de mon élève ? »

La voix légèrement saccadée de Remus dévoila à Caroline une facette qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore chez lui. L'incertitude et la peur du rejet. Caroline avait toujours eu l'impression que son professeur était sûr de lui, mais après tout ce temps, elle avait enfin réussi à briser à sa carapace.

« Ce n'est pas le cas », souffla gentiment Caroline.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur le torse de Remus. Les battements affolés de son cœur la fit sourire.

« Ton père me tuerait s'il…

\- Vas-tu te taire Remus ? » se plaignit Caroline.

Remus consentit à sa taire, et doucement, Caroline vint se blottir dans ses bras. Sans tarder, il la serra contre lui et huma le parfum de cannelle de ses cheveux. Il n'y croyait pas, Caroline avait fait un pas vers lui. Que s'était-il passé dans sa tête ? Depuis qu'Arthur s'était fait attaqué, Caroline n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Il craignait que les jours à venir ne soient trop durs à endurer pour elle.

« J'aime bien Tonks », avoua Caroline, alors que sa bouche bavait un peu sur son costume usé. « Tu mériterais d'être avec elle aussi, tu es quelqu'un de bien Remus, auquel il est arrivé de mauvaises choses.

\- On dirait le professeur Dumbledore, sourit Remus.

\- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas la professeur Dumbledore ? J'ai peut-être pris l'apparence de Caroline et j'essaie de te faire cracher le morceau…

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'a que ça à faire ? » rétorqua Remus, dépité.

Caroline lui donna un coup de tête dans la poitrine et recula de quelques pas. Le professeur Dumbledore était partout et tout le temps, mettant son nez dans les affaires des autres constamment, alors pourquoi ne serait-il pas là aujourd'hui ? Caroline bondit d'effroi. Elle jeta des regards stressés à la salle du Cardo's, comme si elle se sentait épiée, mais personne n'affichait de longue barbe blanche. Elle se faisait des idées, encore cette fichue paranoïa. En reportant son entière attention sur Remus, elle eut la sensation étrange qu'il avait le cœur plus léger.

« Je ne te pardonne pas, mais je pense que tu as le droit de m'inviter à manger, proposa Caroline avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Je pars en mission dans une meute de loup-garous Caroline, je pars ce soir, confessa-t-il d'un air sombre.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Non… je venais te dire au revoir, mais je reviendrais avant l'été.

\- C'est une très mauvaise blague », railla Caroline en grattant le comptoir avec ses ongles.

Remus adoucit son regard et soupira. Il avait été tellement heureux de la serrer dans ses bras qu'il aurait aimé lui dire que ce n'était qu'une blague. Seulement, c'était la triste vérité.

« Ne m'en veut pas, je le fais pour l'Ordre.

\- C'était trop beau pour être vrai. »

Caroline était terriblement déçue, voire chagrinée. Remus s'approcha d'elle, prudemment – les claques se perdaient facilement ces temps – et déposa un baiser agréable sur son front. Caroline soupira d'aise à son tour. Elle en avait marre. Marre de lui résister, marre de cet Ordre du Phénix, marre de ce Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Je ne serais peut-être plus là quand tu reviendras, dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- Tu as peur.

\- Je suis froussarde, oui j'ai peur.

\- Sirius ne laissera jamais personne te faire du mal, l'informa Remus.

\- Et si partais simplement ? Je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester ! »

Remus glissa sa main dans son dos et la rapprocha tendrement de lui. Elle avait horreur de ça mais ne s'y opposa pas.

« Tu restes parce que tu as peur pour nous, tu es beaucoup plus attachée au monde des sorciers que tu ne veuille l'admettre. Tu aimes tes amis, ton père. C'est pour ça que tu es encore là aujourd'hui. »

Caroline émit un grognement plaintif, et se libéra de son étreinte. Elle retourna servir l'un de ses clients, lançant à Remus :

« Ne te gêne pas de partir, tu l'as toujours fait, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer. »

Il la regarda s'éloigner avec beaucoup de peine. Caroline ne jeta pas de dernier regard à Remus avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte du Cardo's. Elle en avait franchement marre ! Alors elle termina son service d'une humeur massacrante et rentra se coucher avec des envies de meurtres.

.

 _L'air extérieur lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle avait trop bu durant cette soirée. Ses bras se raccrochèrent à la barrière péniblement, tandis que son corps entier se penchait en avant pour observer la forêt qui s'étalait à perte de vue sous ses yeux. Elle entrevoyait, niché au cœur des pins, le petit étang de son enfance où elle se baignait avec sa sœur. C'était si beau, le Manoir de Jack était juché au pied d'une colline. Elle avait envie de courir toute nue dans la forêt, mais c'était sûrement parce que sa robe de soirée était trop serrée à la taille. Ou parce qu'elle était totalement soûle._

 _Sans surprise, un souffle chaud vint réchauffer la peau veloutée de sa nuque. Sirius la tenait fermement dans ses bras, son torse à la chemise déboutonnée se frottant à son dos, l'empêchant ainsi de basculer en avant. Cette proximité électrisa la jeune femme, qui ne pensait plus qu'à l'envie déchirante qu'elle éprouvait dans son bas-ventre. Elle se retourna, effleurant le fugitif sensuellement, et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Mais il l'en empêcha en enfouissant son nez dans sa crinière dorée, murmura d'une voix grave et amusée à son oreille :_

 _« Tu as trop bu jeune fille. »_

 _Il ne put cependant résister à son deuxième assaut. Elle fondit sur lui, sur ses lèvres, et goûta à la chaleur enivrante de sa langue qu'elle adorait mêlé à la sienne. En fermant les yeux, Caroline se persuada que c'était Remus qu'elle embrassait, et pas son meilleur ami. Il répondit avec passion à son baiser, caressant son dos et ses fesses sauvagement. La langue de Sirius descendit ensuite le long de son cou, ses dents mordillèrent gentiment sa peau. Il pressait son bassin contre le sien, l'informant qu'il était déjà parti loin dans les étoiles, de par la bosse qui se formait impatiemment dans son pantalon._

 _Malgré tout, Caroline sentit ses lèvres s'écarter des siennes brusquement. Elle rouvrit les yeux impatiemment. Le professeur Rogue était devant elle, le dos tourné. Elle reconnassait ses cheveux atrocement gras et sa longue cape de chauve-souris. Mais que faisait cet abruti à cet endroit, à ce moment précis ? Caroline tenta de se concentrer un peu en plissant les yeux. Black était à l'autre bout du balcon, et il insultait gentiment son ancien professeur. De plus, leur boucan avait attiré une partie des invités. Remus dispersa la foule avec des excuses gênées et se posta près de son meilleur ami._

 _« Ce n'est pas votre affaire Lupin, railla Severus en le voyant se ranger du côté de Sirius._

 _\- Que se passe-t-il Severus ? »_

 _Ce dernier se détendit bizarrement et abaissa sa baguette. Il savourait déjà le moment qui allait suivre. Caroline resta cachée dans son dos, elle avait la peur panique qu'il découvre ce qu'elle avait fait._

 _« Demande-le à Black », rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement, de son air grandement satisfait._

 _Remus se tourna naturellement vers Sirius, et le questionna du regard. Black n'avait rien à cacher, et c'était ce que Caroline redoutait le plus. Il serait capable d'avouer à Remus qu'il l'avait embrassé et touchée à des endroits très peu conventionnels. Non, non, non !_

 _« Servilus se mêle des affaires des autres, comme d'habitude. »_

 _Caroline soupira de soulagement, mais Rogue se déplaça brusquement pour que tout le monde puisse la voir. Le vilain, il mourrait d'envie de faire de la peine à Remus. Caroline se promit de le lui faire payer. Remus fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il reconnut son élève._

 _« Et quels sont ces affaires dont tu parles ? demanda-t-il à Sirius, le ton soupçonneux._

 _\- J'ai juste embra…_

 _\- Ça suffit », intervint la jeune fille paniquée._

Caroline éjecta de son lit en sursaut. Elle avait transpiré et ses joues étaient rouges comme des tomates. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de Sirius ? C'était la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir dans ses rêves ! Ou peut-être l'avant-dernière, ou même… ce n'était pas si désagréable d'avoir pu toucher son torse musclé... Non ! Elle voulait rêver de Remus, _seulement_ de Remus. Sa tête débloquait gravement ces temps. Il était trois heures du matin à peine.

Son subconscient lui jouait un mauvais tour. Elle était bien sûr terrifiée à l'idée que Remus apprenne de la bouche de Sirius qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, mais son cerveau en faisait tout un foin.

De grâce, elle se leva et descendit dans la salle à manger pour boire un verre d'eau. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Sirius. La culpabilité était trop pensante. Elle n'était pas ravie de devoir choisir entre eux, c'est vrai, Sirius était quelqu'un de formidable. Il avait beaucoup d'humour, et sans offenser Remus, il dégageait quelque chose de très attirant. Mais elle ne l'aimait. Comme Bastien à l'époque, elle était sortie avec lui parce qu'il était drôle, capitaine émérite de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle et que son charme légendaire l'avait hypnotisée. Mais en réalité, elle ne l'a jamais aimé. Et heureusement ! Ce sagouin l'avait trompé avec une fille de Griffondor de deux ans plus jeunes qu'eux.

Le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé était Remus. Malheureusement pour elle, c'était également l'homme le plus parfait de la terre et comme rien n'était parfait dans ce monde, forcément qu'ils n'avaient pas pu concrétiser leurs sentiments. Caroline se frappa la tête avec son verre, pour se remettre les idées en place, et remonta se coucher. Qu'on ne l'y reprenne plus à rêver de Sirius !


	31. Chapitre 27 (2ème partie) : Anéantie

**Chapitre 27 (2ème partie)**

Les semaines suivantes furent les plus moroses de toute sa vie. Caroline détestait le printemps. Elle détestait les mois de mars et d'avril, et encore plus le mois de mai. Remus était parti, Bianca n'avait donné aucun signe de vie, et Sirius se comportait comme un affreux goujat avec elle. Tantôt il lui souriait, lui racontait de folles histoires sur lui et Remus à Poudlard, tantôt il l'ignorait royalement. Toujours le même cirque. Elle ne demandait pourtant pas la lune, elle souhaitait simplement qu'il arrête de lui demander d'ouvrir la porte quand Maugrey Fol'œil ou n'importe qui se présentait ici à l'improviste. Ces gens lui donnaient le cafard.

« Bonsoir professeur, comment se portent vos cheveux gras ? » demanda Caroline innocemment lorsqu'elle croisa, avec le plus grand bonheur, son ancien professeur de potions sur le pas de porte de la salle à manger.

Une réunion de l'Ordre n'allait pas tarder à débuter. Beaucoup de membres étaient déjà installés autour de la table et murmuraient tout bas, seul Sirius avait daigné sourire à Caroline lorsqu'elle avait jugé nécessaire d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Les autres s'étaient contentés de la regarder comme le plus misérable des cloportes. Caroline n'était pas détestée, loin de là, mais elle était critiquée par certains membres. Sirius le lui avait révélé quelques jours en arrière, pendant qu'ils mangeaient ensemble après qu'elle soit rentrée du « Crado's », Molly et Arthur étant déjà couchés depuis belles lurettes. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas dans l'Ordre, alors qu'elle vivait au Square Grimmaurd et qu'elle n'avait manifestement _pas de travail_ ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas se battre pour ce qui lui était cher ? Caroline avait longuement fixé Sirius, prise de malaise. C'était une question tout à fait logique et pertinente, à laquelle elle n'avait pas franchement réfléchi. Elle était toujours là – à ne rien faire d'après eux, car son travail Moldu n'en était visiblement pas un – et n'avait pas l'idée de les aider. Elle comprenait qu'ils soient alors sceptiques. Caroline s'était sentie comme un cloporte intempestif, mais Sirius l'avait rassurée en lui murmurant qu'elle avait le droit d'avoir peur et qu'elle était libre de ses propres choix.

« Votre insolence est proportionnelle à votre intelligence Miss Dorm, rétorqua-t-il d'une neutralité déconcertante.

\- Allons, je suis contente de vous voir professeur », ricana-t-elle de bon cœur, « il paraît que vous donnez des leçons d'Occlumencie à Potter. »

Il ne manquait plus que Kingsley, un autre Auror dont Caroline oubliait toujours le satané nom, et bien sûr Remus. Lui n'était évidemment pas attendu aujourd'hui. Sa mission auprès des loup-garous n'était pas encore terminée. Caroline s'impatientait de plus en plus, car pendant qu'il mettait sa vie en jeu pour l'Ordre, elle, elle était coincée dans une baraque bien trop petite avec un homme attirant qu'elle aurait voulu éviter à tout prix. C'était encore pire lorsqu'il sortait de la douche et se baladait sous ses yeux innocents vêtu seulement de sa serviette de bain, nouée autour de sa taille. Étonnent qu'elle n'ait plus rêvé de lui. À moins qu'elle n'en ait plus besoin vu qu'il lui dévoilait son anatomie à tout bout de champ !

« Ce que je fais ne vous regarde pas », souffla-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

Caroline prépara une réplique cinglante de sa confection mais Kingsley la coupa dans son élan lorsqu'il la salua en entrant dans la salle à manger. Aussitôt, ils lui refermèrent la porte de la salle à manger au nez, et elle marmonna en montant se coucher.

La réunion s'acheva une heure après. Daryl était monté lui dire bonne nuit, elle l'avait insulté de bonne grâce, et s'était enroulée dans ses draps en lisant un bon vieux bouquin Moldu à la lueur d'une bougie. Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte lorsqu'elle eut dévoré un chapitre entier du « Seigneur des Anneaux », bien qu'elle le connaissait maintenant par cœur.

« Oui ? »

Elle referma son bouquin délicatement. Sirius avait passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et lui souriait. Elle se rassit convenablement sur son lit.

« Je voulais voir si tout allait bien.

\- Ça va. Merci. »

Sirius allait refermer la porte, mais Caroline l'invita à entrer. Elle tapota son lit à côté d'elle et il vint s'y assoir avec plaisir, de cette allure séduisante de mauvais garçon que Caroline adorait chez lui. Sirius posa une de ses mains dans le haut de la Serpentard et la massa généreusement. Caroline éclata de rire et choppa sa main dans la sienne, pour qu'il cesse son manège.

« Même pas un petit massage ? chuchota-t-il, amusé.

\- Tu as les mains très baladeuses, ton massage se transformera sûrement en baiser torride, puis tu finiras entre mes jambes, ironisa Caroline en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- C'est pourtant un beau programme. »

La voix rauque et sensuelle de Sirius lui donna des frissons mais elle préféra en rire plutôt que de se livrer à ce jeu dangereux.

« Je t'aime beaucoup Sirius…

\- Je sais.

\- Mais mon cœur est déjà pris par quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Si tu m'en parles, c'est parce que tu as des doutes… et que tu penses que je suis une menace ? »

Caroline croisa son regard sombre et brillant, et fondit littéralement sur ses draps. Sirius avait cette manière effrontée de remettre en cause ce qu'elle était, il osait la provoquer, ce que Remus ne faisait jamais. Il était très drôle, elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, et c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle était toujours au Square Grimmaurd. Parce qu'elle aimait énormément Sirius, d'une façon différente des autres. Caroline sentait le doute s'immiscer dans son esprit volatile. Sa présence à ses côtés lui laissait entrevoir une vie différente de celle qu'elle avait choisie, plus trépidante et charnelle. Elle adorait le regard que posait Sirius sur elle quand ils étaient seuls. Un profond désir animal l'habitait.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'en parle, se reprit précipitamment Caroline, chassant toutes ces idées dans son crâne.

\- Alors embrasse-moi.

\- Ça ne va pas la tête », s'exclama Caroline, tandis que Sirius entourait la jeune femme de ses deux bras musclés.

Caroline ria lorsqu'il lui chatouilla le ventre. Elle le repoussa, mais il la fit rouler sur le matelas et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, son bassin littéralement plaqué contre le sien. Caroline était déjà aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Tu n'as rien à faire de mes états d'âme, se lamenta-t-elle en tapotant son torse du bout des doigts.

\- Je n'ai encore rien fait il me semble. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Caroline lui fourra son coussin dans le visage pour l'arrêter mais il était déjà très impatient. Et le plus inquiétant était qu'elle était gentiment en train de s'accommoder à l'idée qu'il resterait dans ce lit toute la nuit.

« Allez, je veux dormir, alors sortez de ma chambre Monsieur Black, déclara-t-elle vivement, pour ne pas craquer.

\- C'est chez moi ici, je dors où je veux.

\- Tiens, et j'imagine que tu veux dormir dans mon lit ? »

Le sourire moqueur de Sirius lui confirma ses pires craintes. S'il dormait torse nu à côté d'elle, autant se jeter tout de suite dans le feu de la culpabilité.

« Bien, alors je vais dormir dans la baignoire », chantonna Caroline en donnant un petit coup de genou bien senti là où ça faisait mal. « Fais attention, Kreattur rentre toujours dans ma chambre en pleine nuit pour voler mes culottes. Et il se croit encore discret.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir dans la baignoire ? Je suis si repoussant que ça ? se plaignit-t-il.

\- Bonne nuit Sirius ! »

Caroline ferma la porte, résolue à tenir sa promesse. Elle se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle de bain avant de changer d'avis. Elle avait été à deux doigts de commettre l'irréparable. Par la barbe de Merlin, elle avait eu chaud aux fesses !

* * *

En début de ce mois de juin, Caroline travaillait avec acharnement au Crado's. La clientèle doublait durant cette période de forte affluence. Ce soir, elle était rentrée au Square à deux heures du matin et n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'oeil. Elle était trop anxieuse, nerveuse, ou excitée. Plutôt excitée en réalité. Frustrée aussi. Elle l'était d'ailleurs encore plus à l'idée de dormir à quelques mètres de Sirius, qui devait être nu dans ses draps… d'accord, elle n'aurait pas dû boire les bières que ce Moldu lui avait offertes.

Comme à son habitude, elle redescendit les escaliers, se cognant le pied contre la barrière de l'escalier dans un bruit assourdissant. Elle s'immobilisa un instant pour veiller à ce que personne n'ait été réveillé par son boucan, puis alla se servir un verre d'eau au robinet de la cuisine. Elle avait très chaud et ces gorgées d'eau glacée lui firent le plus grand bien. Sa tête tournait dans tous les sens, c'était probablement pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à éviter la barrière de l'escalier et à marcher droit jusqu'ici.

Elle savoura la tranquillité et le silence avec bonheur, en riant dans sa main tout seule. Elle imaginait le professeur Rogue avec l'habit de Kreattur… nom d'une chouette, elle devait stopper toute ingurgitation d'alcool, quelle horreur !

« Caroline ? »

Cette voix l'électrisa. Elle provenait de son dos et était diablement rauque. Caroline se retourna lentement en roulant des hanches et en papillonnant des yeux.

Elle devait vraiment freiner sur la bière.

Lorsqu'elle croisa _ce_ regard étincelant d'inquiétude et de soulagement, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, ses jambes devinrent molles comme de la guimauve et elle eut l'impression de voler sur un nuage de coton. Mains dans les poches, il la regardait pareil qu'à Poudlard, lorsqu'elle n'était pas censée se balader dans les couloirs du château à la tombée de la nuit.

« Pince-moi si je rêve », marmonna Caroline. « Tu es revenu.

\- Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien », avoua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Caroline n'avait pas la force de lutter. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, pas très gracieusement, et serra Remus contre elle. Le revoir était une bénédiction. Elle renifla son costume et fut ravie de retrouver cette odeur charmante qu'elle n'avait pas oublié. Remus embrassa son front avec bienveillance et caressa son dos avec la paume de sa main. Caroline se recula soudainement avec un sourire machiavélique :

« Viens dans ma chambre. »

Remus poussa un soupir amusé.

« Allez, tu es parti si longtemps… Viens. »

Elle se montrait terriblement charmeuse, son regard incandescent aurait fait frémir n'importe qui, même le vieux professeur Binns. Mais Remus avait repéré ses intentions à des kilomètres et il ne céderait pas, du moins pas aujourd'hui.

« Je ne vais pas venir dans ta chambre Caroline, tu es complètement soule. »

Caroline pressa son corps contre le sien, avide de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Mais cet affreux costume en tweed lui gâchait encore la vie ! Elle glissa ses doigts entre les boutons et les ouvrit l'un après l'autre, avec lenteur. Remus rigola faiblement et agrippa les épaules de Caroline pour la repousser gentiment, avec tout le tact dont il était capable.

« Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment.

\- Il n'y a personne, tout le monde dort, et on serait mieux dans ma chambre si tu acceptais de venir… »

Caroline balada ses mains le long des bras à Remus, obtenant de sa part qu'il lâche ses épaules au profit de ses mains. Elle le tira en direction des escaliers, mais Remus ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Caroline…

\- Oublie tes fichues convenances ! » râla-t-elle en tirant toujours son bras.

Elle tira dessus tellement fort que la manche de son costume se déchira.

« C'est malin, ton costume foutu l'est réellement maintenant, je vais faire quoi d'une manche ? » baragouina-t-elle en agitant le bout de tissu au-dessus de sa tête.

Remus redoubla de soupir. Caroline était un troll quand elle s'y mettait. Elle balança sa manche dans le hall d'entrée et se rapprocha à nouveau de lui.

« Bon, tu ne vas pas rester habiller comme ça non ?

\- Tu ne m'auras pas Caroline.

\- Si tu continues à faire tout un foin, Sirius va se réveiller et qu'est-ce qu'il dira quand il verra ta langue dans ma bouche ? rétorqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Je ne compte pas mettre ma langue dans ta bouche.

\- Pourquoi ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

\- Tu es totalement soûle et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu as une trace dans le cou. »

Caroline porta sa main à son cou par réflexe.

« C'est un chat qui m'a mordu, on n'est pas tous des loup-garous, on ne fait pas tous peur… mais tu es jaloux ! »

Il dut plaquer sa main sur la bouche de Caroline pour qu'elle se taise. Elle parlait trop fort. Caroline en profita pour déposer un baiser sur la paume de la main de Remus, et d'enfiler ses mains sous sa chemise. Il ôta alors sa main précipitamment, mais aussitôt, Caroline se jeta sur ses lèvres. Elle déboutonna sa chemise avec empressement, tout en laissant sa langue se perdre dans les méandres de la bouche de Remus. Bien sûr qu'il allait l'embrasser, elle n'avait eu aucun doute ! Remus tenta de résister mais l'ardeur de Caroline, ses mains entreprenantes, et l'envie irrépressible qu'il avait de la faire sienne prirent le dessus sur tout le reste.

« J'ai gagné, murmura-t-elle entre leurs lèvres lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles.

\- Je vais rentrer Caroline, je suis déjà resté trop longtemps ici. Et je suis fatigué de ma mission et de la pleine lune de la semaine passée…

\- Non, tu dois me faire l'amour », sourit-elle bêtement.

D'accord, elle ne boirait plus jamais de bière. Remus retint un rire amusé entre ses lèvres. Elle n'apprécierait sûrement pas qu'il se moque d'elle dans ces circonstances.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on l'on oblige à faire Caroline…

\- Mais je ne t'oblige pas. »

Elle ôta son T-Shirt et lui dévoila sa poitrine pour la première fois. Remus détourna le regard et ramassa l'habit qu'elle lui avait jeté dessus. Il l'enroula précairement dans le T-Shirt et la souleva pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il tentait de la faire taire par tous les moyens, mais elle le chambrait et faisait exprès d'écarter ses jambes, l'obligeant à la serrer plus fort dans ses bras. Caroline était une vraie dévergondée lorsqu'elle avait bu. Il s'en serait amusé s'il n'y avait pas Molly, Arthur et Sirius dans les parages. Rectification : dans les chambres adjacentes à celles de Caroline. La Serpentard gloussa lorsqu'il poussa délicatement la porte de sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit. Il l'embrassa un instant, d'un baiser plutôt chaste. Mais sa chaleur la quitta bien trop rapidement. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Remus était déjà près de la porte et lui souhaita bonne nuit en chuchotant tout bas, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Caroline bouda mais ne l'empêcha pas de partir. Maintenant qu'elle était allongée, ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules.

Remus avait refermé la porte très doucement. Il avait tellement peur que quelqu'un les ait entendus. Il descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, ramassa ses habits par terre, en veillant à retrouver la manche égarée puis ressortit du Square Grimmaurd dans le plus grand des silences. Il était revenu à Londres il y a moins d'une heure. Mais il avait eu terriblement envie de revoir Caroline et avait voulu s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Remus ne s'était pas attendu à la trouver debout à cette heure-là, ni complètement soûle pour oublier toutes ses réserves et lui faire des avances très insistantes. Il rigola doucement dans la rue, puis transplana dans un endroit discret.

* * *

Une semaine après, Caroline n'avait pas revu Remus. Il ne restait pas longtemps au Square Grimmaurd et lorsqu'il était là, il s'enfermait avec Sirius pour discuter des affaires de l'Ordre. Caroline était jalouse du prisonnier d'Azkaban mais n'en montrait rien. Quand elle s'était réveillée après sa cuite monumentale, elle avait eu un coup de panique. Elle avait des bribes de souvenirs, tous plus gênants les uns que les autres. Et elle aurait bien voulu se retrouver un moment seule avec Remus, histoire qu'elle lui dise qu'elle en avait marre qu'il la repousse et qu'il avait intérêt à se montrer parfait à l'avenir. Ne plus fuir, ne plus la repousser. Ce n'était pas sorcier.

Assise dans la salle à manger, elle ne vit pas le drame qui lui pendait au nez. Ses paupières lourdes la supplièrent d'aller se coucher, ce qu'elle fit de bonne grâce, avant que Sirius ne l'intercepte sur le pas de porte de sa chambre.

« Je peux te parler ? »

Caroline hocha la tête, comme à son habitude, pour ne pas s'encombrer de mots inutiles. Sirius l'invita à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui trônait dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle s'attendait à le voir faire de même, mais il resta debout, le regard rivé sur elle. Une triste lueur courait dans ses onyx si chers à Caroline. Décidément, ce cabot avait su lui mordre le cœur là où elle aurait mal. Et comme disait un chanteur Moldu que Sady admirait, _"elle court, elle court, la maladie d'amour"_.

« Toi et Remus. Je vous ai vu la semaine passée. »

La gorge de Caroline se serra. Par la barbe rasée de Merlin, ils n'avaient pas été si discrets qu'ils le croyaient, Sirius avait été réveillé par ses cris douteux ! Et il avait enfin découvert toute la vérité. Elle n'aurait plus à lui mentir dorénavant. Malgré ce qu'elle perdait maintenant, une complicité rafraichissante avec Sirius, Caroline n'avait aucun remords et se sentait soulagée d'un poids terriblement pesant.

« Moi et Remus », soupira Caroline.

Cet aveu brûlant lui fit mal au cœur. Nom d'une crotte de strangulot, elle voulait se cacher la tête dans le sable. Elle aimait terriblement la relation qu'elle avait Sirius, elle ne voulait égoïstement pas qu'elle s'arrête. Sentir ses mains sur elle faisait vibrer son corps autrement que celles de Remus.

« Ça tombe sous le sens. Remus te regarde _différemment_ , j'aurais dû le deviner.

\- Je suis désolée. »

Caroline baissa les yeux, presque honteuse, comme si elle l'avait trompé. Elle était mal à l'aise et se sentait nauséeuse.

« Remus est quelqu'un de formidable. Je ne peux pas avoir embrassé la seule fille...

\- Il m'a fait beaucoup de mal, rétorqua Caroline pour que Sirius ne lui dresse pas une liste exhaustive des multiples qualités de Remus, qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? » questionna calmement Sirius.

Elle rassembla tout son courage.

« Tout a commencé lors de ma dernière année à Poudlard, quand il était professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Des événements ont fait que je me suis rapprochée de lui, comme un élève s'intéresserait normalement à son professeur, mais il y avait plus que ça. Il y a toujours eu plus que ça en réalité. J'ai ouvert mon cœur à Remus et il m'a repoussé, parce qu'il était mon professeur. »

Sirius ne disait absolument rien, mais elle voyait qu'il était aberré. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'un lien étrange les reliait tous les deux. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont ils se parlaient et de dévisageaient mutuellement. Sirius avait également remarqué la haine exacerbée et les sous-entendus douteux de Servilus. Remus lui avait simplement expliqué que Caroline avait été une élève difficile, que leur relation conflictuelle était née de son caractère de cochon. Mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce que leur lien soit de cette _envergure_. Sirius s'en voulait d'avoir jeter son dévolu sur elle, dire que son meilleur ami avait enfin trouvé une fille digne de lui !

« Il m'a encore repoussé quand je suis revenue en septembre dernier, et cette fois-ci il m'a servi l'excuse de sa monstruosité et que j'étais trop jeune. Il a ensuite embrassé Tonks avait de revenir vers moi, en espérant que je le pardonne. C'est tout. »

Elle croisa les bras, rapetissant dans son fauteuil à mesure que le regard de Sirius la consumait. Il choisit ses mots précautionneusement :

« Remus n'aurait pas dû se rapprocher autant de toi à Poudlard, mais je le connais, et j'imagine qu'il a fait son maximum pour te repousser.

\- J'en ai pleuré.

\- Et tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, Caroline, déclara doucement Sirius.

\- Bien sûr que si, il fuit tout le temps ! A Poudlard, d'accord, mais maintenant que je ne suis plus son élève, lui est-il si difficile de reconnaître qu'il m'aime ? » s'acharna Caroline avec véhémence.

Le cœur de la Serpentard s'allégeait petit à petit de toute sa rancœur. Elle était soulagée de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un, de pouvoir se plaindre de Remus auprès de quelqu'un qui le connaissait très bien.

« J'espère que tu ne m'as pas embrassé pour te venger, rétorqua Sirius dangereusement.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça, monsieur le chien puant.

\- Il n'en reste pas moins que tu es beaucoup trop dure avec lui.

\- C'est toi qui est beaucoup trop dur avec moi, soupira Caroline.

\- Fais attention à tes jeux de mots, ils peuvent être très mal interprétés. »

Caroline lui rendit son sourire en ricanant. La tension du début de leur conversation s'était heureusement dissipée.

« Ce n'est pas parce que Remus est ton meilleur ami que tu dois te ranger de son côté, c'est moi qui m'en suis pris plein la tronche.

\- Daryl est sûrement de ton côté.

\- Il n'aime pas Remus, c'est un secret pour personne », grinça-t-elle des dents. « Enfermé tout ce temps ici et tu n'y as jamais fait attention ? Tu es trop sûr de toi, de ce que tu penses. »

La Serpentard lui lança un regard docile, qui adoucit celui de Sirius. Il lui tendit sa main, qu'elle saisit avec plaisir, et l'entraîna au centre la pièce, comme s'ils dansaient à un bal. La main libre de Sirius se posa chastement dans son dos. _Une dernière danse_.

« J'imagine que tu n'es plus intéressé, murmura Caroline dans son cou.

\- Je laisse la place à Remus, il te mérite mille fois plus que moi, je ne suis pas le garçon bien que tu recherches. Enfin, je ne l'étais pas à l'époque, quand j'avais ton âge.

\- A Poudlard tu veux dire ?

\- Oui à Poudlard, et même après…

\- Raconte-moi le Sirius de Poudlard alors », demanda Caroline, en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Ce moment était spécial, hors du temps, ils dansaient ensemble dans le silence. Elle entendait la musique dans sa tête mais se garda bien de le lui dire. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'il s'agissait d'un des derniers moments qu'elle passerait seule avec lui.

« J'étais populaire auprès des filles, comme le père d'Harry, et je m'en servais parfois… tu connais déjà toute ma vie par cœur Caroline, je n'ai plus rien de neuf à te raconter, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Tu es rabat-joie.

\- Toi, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de Poudlard non plus.

\- Je n'étais pas populaire moi. »

Sirius déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, retenant un rire entre ses lèvres. Il ne se lassait pas du caractère de cochon de Caroline. Ils continuèrent à tourner sur eux-mêmes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est Sirius qui rompit le contact en premier, au bout d'un temps infiniment long dont elle avait apprécié chaque seconde. Caroline trouvait la vie incroyablement injuste par moment. Elle, la fille qui n'aimait personne, avait réussi à tomber amoureuse de son professeur malade et de s'enticher du meilleur ami de celui-ci, qui était un prisonnier recherché par tout le Ministère de la Magie.

« Ce n'est pas un au-revoir Caroline », lui sourit Sirius en caressant sa joue. « Je serai toujours là pour toi... Remus a de la chance de t'avoir. »

Il la relâcha, puis Caroline sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre la sienne, le gorge nouée. Ce n'était pas un au-revoir, mais il sonnait comme tel. Son cœur se fendait en deux, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Il n'y avait pas de place pour deux hommes dans sa vie.

* * *

Caroline ressassa le moment tendre qu'elle avait partagé avec Sirius la vieille, durant toute la journée, même quand elle toqua à la porte de l'appartement de Percy. Le Weasley l'ouvrit au bout d'un court instant et la referma aussi sec lorsqu'il reconnut Caroline.

« Rouvre-moi Weasmoche !

\- Caroline, je ne veux pas te voir, cria Percy depuis l'intérieur de son appartement.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. »

Il laissa entrer Caroline la mort dans l'âme. Elle découvrit son appartement, propre, avec quelques objets sorciers luxueux qu'il avait dû payer avec son salaire exorbitant d'assistant du Ministre de la Magie. Caroline soupira en croisant le regard furieux de Percy, puis s'assit dans son salon en salissant le tapis avec ses bottes boueuses. Ce n'était même pas voulu...

« Tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille ? Tu penses que j'ai vraiment envie de t'entendre te plaindre de notre cher professeur Lupin ?

\- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour ça.

\- Si tu es venue de la part de ma mère…

\- Non plus, le coupa Caroline d'une moue agacée.

\- Alors tu veux me révéler où se cache Sirius Black ? »

Le ton acerbe et malhonnête de Percy l'irrita, elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il dénigrait Sirius, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il fondait ses impressions sur les préjugés de son patron, sans même réfléchir par lui-même avec son misérable cerveau. Parfois, Caroline imaginait l'impact qu'aurait eu son retour si elle était revenue à la mort de ce Cédric Diggory. Elle aurait peut-être pu résonner Percy et son caractère trop ambitieux pour être honnête.

« Tu sais ce que je pense de Sirius Black, siffla sombrement Caroline.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- J'aimerais te parler de Bianca. »

Percy croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, quelque peu surpris.

« Je ne sais pas où elle est.

\- Et tu penses que c'est Sirius qui l'a enlevée, je me trompe ?

\- Pourquoi parles-tu de lui avec autant de complaisance ? Tu devrais faire très attention à tes fréquentations Caroline, déjà que ce travail Moldu te fait honte. »

Elle ignora ses critiques, pour se focaliser sur Bianca. A croire que Percy était tombé amoureux de Sirius pour qu'il lui rabâche les oreilles avec lui à chacune de ses visites.

« Pourquoi c'est toi qui m'a apporté son mot avant que je ne revienne ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue elle-même ?

\- C'est à elle qu'il faut le demander.

\- Et mon père, tu l'as vu récemment ? s'enquit Caroline.

\- Il a l'air malade, on pense qu'il nous cache quelque chose. Il est si livide qu'il pourrait ressembler à un fantôme », débita Percy, franchement ennuyé.

Caroline baissa les yeux, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux. En réalité, Caroline n'avait pas de raison véritable de lui rendre visite, elle voulait seulement prendre de ses nouvelles. Et il n'acceptait de voir personne, sauf elle. Molly l'avait harcelée pendant un mois pour qu'elle vienne ici. Caroline avait finalement accédé à sa requête.

« Tu manques à tes parents Percy, tu nous… manque, articula-t-elle, chaque mot étant un véritable supplice à prononcer.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu me rendes visite Caroline. Maintenant sors de chez moi. »

Percy lui empoigna violemment le bras, et la jeta dehors d'une attitude si inhumaine qu'elle en fut bouchée bée. Elle était maintenant devant son immeuble et fixait la façade, se demandant comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Daryl se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. L'avait-il suivie ? Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, avant que Caroline n'écourte leur entrevue :

« Je vais voir mon père, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles et Tonks non plus, je m'inquiète.

\- Je t'accompagne.

\- Non, c'est bon, je peux me débrouiller toute seule. »

Caroline laissa Daryl en plan. Franchement, il n'arrêtait pas de la suivre, n'avait-il rien de plus important à faire ? Elle prit un bus Moldu pour se rendre à la cabine téléphonique. Marre d'utiliser la magie à tout bout de champ.

* * *

Au Ministère, Caroline toqua au bureau de son père, mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle ouvrit lentement celle-ci en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Son père était assis derrière son bureau, la tête baissée comme s'il était pris d'une crise de narcolepsie. Elle le salua joyeusement, mais il ne releva pas la tête. Caroline s'avança d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à lui, en contournant son bureau. C'était bizarre.

« Papa ! » cria Caroline subitement.

Jack était blafard et du sang dégoulinait de sa bouche. Elle le prit dans ses bras mais il commença à convulser, ses muscles étaient raides et durs. Caroline le retenait péniblement dans ses bras, totalement affolée, elle pleurait et le suppliait d'arrêter. C'était forcément une farce. Une mauvaise farce. Jack avait les yeux révulsés, sa chemise se tachait de sang. Caroline vit la fiole de poison qui s'était brisée en mille morceaux sur le sol.

« Avada… »

Une voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien s'éleva dans son dos. Caroline lâcha son père et se jeta au sol, derrière le grand bureau. L'éclair vert frappa de plein fouet le corps convulsant de Jack, qui s'écrasa par terre, juste en face de Caroline. Le visage de son père frôlait le sien, ses yeux choqués le fixaient d'une douleur et une souffrance indescriptible. Il était mort. De grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, elle écrasait sa main contre sa poitrine, sentant celle-ci se recroqueviller et l'air lui manquer. Une crise de panique. Caroline suffoqua et implora son père d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Papa, papa ! Tu ne dors pas vrai ? Vous avez préparé ça ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un rire hystérique franchit ses lèvres mordillées jusqu'au sang. Elle le secouait, le ruait de coup, mais Jack ne bougeait pas. Il ne bougerait plus jamais.

« Non, tu mens ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois mort, je ne peux pas croire que ce soit elle qui t'ait tué… »

Caroline ferma les yeux, souhaitant se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Elle se mit en boule contre le ventre de son père. Cette réalité ne pouvait être qu'une illusion. Caroline entendait des pas lourds se diriger vers elle très lentement, mais plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle serra son père dans ses bras comme si elle savait qu'on le lui arracherait.

La Serpentard releva les yeux et son visage se figea. Certes, les larmes continuaient à couler, mais plus rien ne laissait présager de son incompréhension et de son malheur. Le visage angélique de Bianca lui poignarda le cœur. Ses cheveux étaient toujours parfaitement brossés, sa peau sans impureté brillait par sa blancheur, mais la lueur si douce de ses yeux s'était envolée.

« Il… il te faisait confiance…

\- Il devait mourir », tonna une voix masculine sur le pas de porte du bureau. « Il l'a mérité ce sale… »

Caroline attrapa discrètement sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe. Elle n'avait pas la moindre chance contre Bianca et cet inconnu, mais elle ne pouvait mourir sans se battre. Caroline reconnut l'homme quand il se glissa derrière Bianca. C'était Antonin Dolohov.

« Gentil pantin, tu as bien servi au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Il lui donna un coup de coude dans la tête et Bianca tomba inconsciente sur le sol. Antonin marcha par-dessus son corps et s'agenouilla près de Caroline, un franc sourire sur son visage cruel.

« Tu as bien grandi petite Caroline. Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère.

\- Vous la connaissiez ? se risqua-t-elle pour gagner du temps.

\- Oh que oui, qui ne connaîtrait pas la femme de son meilleur ami ? » rétorqua-t-il en en tapotant le torse de son père en ricanant. « Ce sacré Jack...

Caroline avala une gorgée de salive. Antonin était le meilleur ami de son père ? Totalement impensable.

« Il n'aurait jamais lié de relation amicale avec un Mangemort.

\- Jack ne vivait que pour le Ministère, mais il avait sa part d'ombre. Il n'a même pas remarqué que sa femme était de notre côté ! Il était bien naïf. »

Elle n'avait pas envie d'en entendre plus. Caroline détourna les yeux et reposa sa tête contre le cœur inanimé de son père. Qu'il la tue s'il le désirait. Elle n'avait plus le courage de se rebeller.

« Allez, arrête de pleurnicher », lui ordonna-t-il en lui empoignant le bras.

Caroline se laissa choir dans les bras d'Antonin, bientôt rejointe par le corps vaseux de Bianca. Il les traîna dans le Ministère désert jusqu'au réseau de cheminée. Il ne s'était pas débarrassé du corps de Jack. Demain, le monde sorcier apprendrait la mort du Chef du Bureau des Aurors et personne ne penserait à la peine de Caroline. Tout le monde cracherait sur le dos de son père, trop controversé pour quitter le monde des vivants avec les honneurs. A peine sa dernière larme avait-elle coulée qu'ils disparurent tous les trois dans une cheminée.

* * *

Caroline rouvrit péniblement les yeux après avoir perdu connaissance dans le tourbillon infernal des flammes de la cheminée. Elle avait une douleur cinglante au dos. Lentement, elle s'assit contre le mur humide de ce qu'elle prit pour une grotte. Des gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient sur elle et formaient de minuscules gouilles dans les irrégularités de la pierre mousseuse qui l'entourait. Des barreaux de fer condamnaient le seul chemin qui menait à la lumière du jour.

Enfin elle comprit.

Elle avait été séquestrée. Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa que la mort de son père n'avait pas été qu'un simple cauchemar. Elle avait été réelle. Caroline se laissa retomber sur le dos, endurant la douleur en silence.

« Je suis désolée Caro », murmura une petite voix derrière elle.

Elle tourna la tête, se griffant le visage au passage, et découvrit la mine endeuillée de Bianca. Son amie était prostrée dans le fond de la cellule, ses cheveux noirs encrassés par la boue qui recouvrait les murs.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda Caroline d'une voix suppliante.

\- Je ne voulais pas le faire, ils m'ont ensorcelée, je ne pouvais pas lutter. Le Mage Noir est trop fort », souffla Bianca la tête dans ses genoux.

Caroline savait au fond d'elle que Bianca avait été soumise au sortilège d'Imperium. Ils l'avaient ensorcelée pour se débarrasser de Jack les doigts dans le nez. Elles ne dirent plus un mot pendant un long moment, peut-être une heure ou deux. La notion du temps se perdait en confinement.

« Et c'était quoi ce cirque avec ces lettres ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit directement qu'ils étaient morts ? demanda finalement Caroline, qui avait marre de ce silence morbide.

\- Les Mangemorts me traquaient, je ne pouvais pas te rencontrer en personne. Et comme tu adores les histoires, j'ai voulu te raconter celle-ci…

\- Je voulais juste te voir, contra Caroline d'un ton cassant.

\- Tu étais bien entourée, et tu avais déjà beaucoup de choses à régler avec notre cher professeur Lupin. »

Malgré la douleur et le chagrin, Caroline sourit légèrement à son amie. Bianca lui avait terriblement manquée. Ces derniers temps, elle l'avait haïe pour tous ces mystères, mais aujourd'hui, comment pourrait-elle continuer à lui en vouloir ?

« Daryl…

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, la rassura Bianca.

\- Tu lui as aussi menti, non ?

\- Il est resté dans l'Ordre pour moi, parce que nous sommes trop peu face à… cette monstruosité. Ils avaient prévu de tuer ton père depuis longtemps déjà, Jack lui-même l'avait deviné. J'étais la clé de voûte, il me traquait pour ça, j'ai donc décidé de me cacher en laissant croire à tout le monde que j'avais disparu. _Il_ est… de retour. Je l'ai _vu_ Caroline, son image hante mes rêves, je vois son visage émacié et terne à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te mêler à toute cette histoire. J'avais peur je crois. »

Caroline garda le silence, sonnée d'apprendre que la mort de son père avait été soigneusement préparée par ces monstres. Ils les avaient tous tués, sa sœur, sa mère, et son père. La rage d'être aussi impuissante face à eux démolit le cœur de Caroline. Elle ne pourrait jamais se venger, elle n'était pas assez forte, ni courageuse. C'était peut-être même pour cette raison qu'elle était toujours en vie. Elle survivait car elle fuyait les problèmes la queue entre les jambes.

« Daryl a changé.

\- Il n'est pas si différent crois-moi. Tu l'as pris en grippe ces dernières années et il se montrait méchant car il était en colère contre toi.

\- Il a fait des choses impardonnables.

\- On fait tous des erreurs, et tu es la seule à ne pas lui avoir pardonnée. »

Son pardon semblait si misérable comparé à toute la souffrance qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Peut-être était-il temps qu'elle tourne la page. Daryl était un précieux ami, depuis neuf ans. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Bianca reprit d'une voix peinée :

« C'est moi qui ait réduit Edgard et Celia au silence. Vous avez trouvé la tombe d'Elly, n'est-ce pas ? Ils l'ont assassinée, car notre chère amie promise à être une brillante Ministre de la Magie a eu des remords, elle était venue me parler… elle te haïssait toujours mais ce n'est pas de cette vie de paria qu'elle voulait. Ses ambitions étaient trop fortes pour qu'elle gâche sa vie. Elle t'a cherché longuement pour s'excuser, elle est même venue voire le professeur Lupin, tu te rends compte ?

\- Quoi ? siffla Caroline, totalement abasourdie.

\- C'est elle qui t'a trouvé d'ailleurs, et c'est grâce à elle que Percy a pu te transmettre ma lettre.

\- Mais je…

\- Elle n'a pas osé venir d'elle-même.

\- Alors c'était pour cette raison que tu voulais que je revienne ? »

Bianca soupira longuement :

« Avant que tu ne reviennes, Celia et Edgard l'ont retrouvée et tuée. Je n'ai pas pu les empêcher. Alors je les ai cherchés, j'ai trouvé leur entrepôt et leur cachette. Et je les ai laissé pourrir là-bas.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait aller dans cet entrepôt ?

\- Je t'y ai conduite pour que tu te souviennes.

\- Me souvienne ?

\- De te mère », sourit Bianca doucement. « Elle a fait de mauvais choix, mais il n'y a rien de plus beau que l'amour qu'elle te portait, ne l'oublie pas. N'ait pas honte d'être sa fille, ne te sent pas responsable de la mort de ta sœur, n'ait pas de peine pour ton père… On fait tous de mauvais choix.

\- Mon père savait qu'il allait mourir ? balbutia Caroline, les yeux brouillés de larmes.

\- Il pensait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, pour que sa dernière fille survive, il fallait qu'il meure. Sinon ils se seraient servis de toi pour l'atteindre. Ils ont déjà essayé d'ailleurs.

\- Non, il ne…

\- Il était content de se sacrifier pour toi, je t'assure, il ne l'a pas fait à contrecœur. Il t'aimait beaucoup Caroline, mais c'était trop dur pour lui de te le prouver. »

Caroline tentait de retenir ses larmes, mais elles coulaient à nouveau d'elles-mêmes sans qu'elle ne puisse avoir d'emprises sur elles. Elle se pinçait les lèvres mais la souffrance et les regrets de toute une vie se lisaient clairement sur sur les traits de son visage. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sortir d'ici et oublier. Oublier que la mort existait.

« Tu as dit qu'ils… qu'ils ont déjà essayé ? baragouina-t-elle, ses sanglots l'empêchant de s'exprimer correctement.

\- Caro, si c'est trop dur, on pourra en parler plus…

\- Non, dis-le-moi s'il te-plaît. »

Bianca posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra chaleureusement.

« Au Manoir, tu te souviens ? Un homme t'a attaqué… c'était Lucius Malfoy », éluda Bianca.

Malfoy ? Cette vermine ? Caroline frappa le mur de leur geôle violemment et se brisa les os dans la main. La douleur n'était rien, la haine était tout. Cet odieux personnage ne méritait pas de vivre.

« Tu as de la chance que ce soit lui qui soit venu. »

Caroline dévisagea Bianca comme s'il elle était timbrée.

« Il n'avait pas foncièrement envie de te tuer, c'est pour ça que tu es toujours en vie Caro. Un autre ne t'aurait pas ratée, tu peux me croire. »

Elle s'apprêtait à lui déverser toute sa haine dessus mais la voix espiègle d'Antonin la fit taire instantanément. Le Mangemort sifflota jusqu'à leur cellule et les regarda avec malice :

« On dirait que ce Potter n'est pas si futé qu'on le raconte. Soyez sage, surtout toi Caroline. »

Il leur octroya un dernier sourire et revint sur ses pas. Bianca s'avança à quatre pattes jusqu'aux barreaux et écouta attentivement les bruits qu'Antonin produisait à l'étage. Caroline l'observait avec crainte.

« Il est parti, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici.

\- T'as vu la grosseur des barreaux ? On n'a pas la moindre chance de s'enfuir. »

Bianca et Caroline désespéraient de plus en plus.

« Pourquoi il ne nous a pas encore tuées ?

\- On est là seulement depuis deux heures maximum, et je crois qu'ils ont quelque chose de plus important à faire pour le moment.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- La prophétie Caro, ils essaient de mettre la main dessus.

\- Mais quelle prophétie ?

\- Celle de Potter. Il n'y a que celui qui est concerné par la prophétie qui peut la retirer. Je pense que Potter est en route pour le Ministère. Ça sent le roussi. »

Caroline ne comprenait pas un strict mot de ce que Bianca racontait. Par la barbe de Merlin, elle était ignorante de tout, c'en était presque risible. Bianca et Caroline reculèrent dans un coin de leur geôle quand elles entendirent la porte du sous-sol grincer. Elles retinrent leur respiration.

« Hé-oh, vous êtes là ? » chuchota une voix.

Bianca fondit aussitôt sur les barreaux.

« Daryl, par ici ! »

Leur ami apparut soudainement devant elle. Il tâta les barreaux avec une certaine appréhension. Bianca passa un bras dans une fente pour lui serrer la main. Elle était tellement heureuse de le revoir.

« Comment tu nous as retrouvé ?

\- Je t'ai promis que je veillerai sur Caro, chose promise, chose due.

\- Tu m'as suivi ? s'outragea Caroline.

\- Oui et j'ai bien eu raison de la faire, tu t'es jetée dans le piège la tête la première. »

Il n'avait pas tort.

« Il a pris les clés avec lui, je suis obligé de faire exploser le mur pour vous sortir d'ici. »

Elles reculèrent au fond de la cellule et il moulina son poignet pour jeter un puissant sortilège. Le mur explosa avec fracas mais elles s'en sortirent indemnes, les gravas avaient été dissous par le mur protecteur qu'il avait mis en place autour d'elle. Caroline se retrouva couverte de poussière, comme Bianca, mais elles purent s'échapper avec bonheur de la geôle. Daryl les mena à l'extérieur de la bicoque abandonnée d'Antonin. Ils transplantèrent immédiatement à l'entrée visiteur du Ministère. Bianca et Daryl poussèrent Caroline dans la cabine téléphonique avec empressement.

« Je les ai récupérées. Il faut qu'on se dépêche. »

Le ton de Daryl était angoissant. Il leur distribua leurs baguettes magique et Caroline s'extirpa de la cabine, faisant face au hall du Ministère, livide à souhait.

« Le Département des ;ystères, vite ! »

Bianca attrapa le bras de Caroline et la tira violemment en direction des ascenseurs. Elle n'eut pas la force de protester. Daryl, Bianca et Caroline émergèrent alors dans le couloir du niveau neuf et franchirent la grande porte noire. Plusieurs portes se présentèrent alors à eux, douze exactement. Bianca savait exactement laquelle choisir.

Ils entrèrent en trombe dans la salle du Temps et Bianca les traîna immédiatement à une porte dérobée.

Ils atterrirent dans le hall des Prophéties, entièrement détruit. Caroline tomba d'une étagère en voulant l'escalader et se coupa la main sur du verre brisé. Elle compressa sa blessure avec une partie de sa robe qu'elle avait préalablement déchirée, puis contempla le désastre autour d'elle. La montagne de débris était impressionnante.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? s'horrifia Caroline en trébuchant plusieurs fois dans cet océan de verre.

\- Ils ne sont déjà plus là…

\- Dans une autre salle », déclara Bianca d'une voix sinistre.

Daryl et Bianca s'élancèrent vers la porte pour repartir, alors que Caroline ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de sa présence ici, ni pourquoi diable elle était la seule à s'être coupée la main avec tout ce verre ! Elle s'efforça de les suivre, empruntant une seconde porte qui menait à la salle aux Cerveaux.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, ils comprirent rapidement que quelque chose de grave s'était passé ici aussi. Le frère de Percy était en train de lutter avec un cerveau, et d'autres élèves de Poudlard étaient au sol, inconscients.

Instinctivement, Caroline et Bianca laissèrent Daryl s'occuper des blessés, et ressortirent pour s'engouffrer par la porte de la salle de la Mort. La porte donnait sur une sorte de précipice, elles durent dévaler des gradins pour se rapprocher des Mangemorts, et surtout d'Harry. Caroline suivait Bianca tel un cadavre. Elle ne voulait pas être ci, par le cul terreux de Merlin, elle ne voulait pas aller à l'endroit précis où se tenait le type barjot qui venait de l'enfermer quelques heures plus tôt ! Mais qu'est-ce que Bianca avait dans la tête ? Un petit pois ? Surtout qu'elles n'étaient pas de taille face à tous ces Mangemorts expérimentés. Caroline n'arrivait même pas à produire un Patronus ! La Serpentard jeta un regard dépité à Bellatrix Lestrange, qui était en train de lancer un sortilège Doloris à Neville Londubat. Le pauvre garçon se tordait de douleur.

« Stupéfix ! »

Caroline fixa avec horreur le sort que Bianca avait jeté sur Bellatrix, qui le dévia in extremis. Elles se dispersèrent lorsque plusieurs sortilèges s'abattirent sur leur cachette. Caroline criait _Protego_ à tout va, se fatiguant très rapidement. Bianca profitait de l'acharnement des Mangemorts sur son amie pour les immobiliser. Antonin parvint à coincer Caroline dans un coin de la salle.

« Caroline, toi ici ? »

La Serpentard tremblait de peur. Il pouvait la tuer d'un seul sortilège. Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. Pourquoi s'était-elle fourrée dans cette merde noire ?

« Endoloris. »

Caroline vit Bianca s'effondrer à terre de l'autre côté de la salle. Ils l'avaient attrapée et Bellatrix se donnait un malin plaisir à la faire crier.

« Tu pourrais nous rejoindre Caroline, tu pourrais arrêter d'avoir peur », chuchota Antonin à son oreille, maintenant qu'il s'était glissé dans son dos.

Sa main libre, pressée contre le ventre de Caroline, la maintenait fermement collée à lui.

« Mais je sais que tu ne le ferras pas », susurra-t-il froidement. « Tu es comme ton père. »

Bianca criait et pleurait au centre de la salle, rejointe par Neville, avant que toutes leurs suppliques ne cessent. Harry avait accepté de leur donner la prophétie. Caroline essayait de garder son calme malgré la baguette d'Antonin qui s'enfonçait dans le bas de son dos.

Et soudain, elle les vit. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Antonin l'envoya valser contre le mur quand Maugrey l'attaqua de face avec plusieurs sortilèges. Caroline se releva aussitôt, évitant les gravats avec une chance improbable, et contourna le duel de Maugrey et d'Antonin. Elle courut en direction d'Harry qui étaient en mauvaise posture, pour des raisons qui resteraient floues bien des années plus tard, et se jeta sur le Mangemort Macnair en lui mordant le lobe de l'oreille. Avant qu'elle n'ait la bouche remplie de sang, elle le stupéfixia en bonne et due forme.

Lorsqu'elle roula sur le côté pour se relever, Caroline remarqua qu'Antonin Dolohov revenait vers eux dangereusement. Il avait battu et blessé Maugrey.

Heureusement, Sirius l'intercepta et ils se débarrassèrent de lui avec le maléfice du saucisson. Caroline n'eut même pas le temps de croiser le regard de Sirius qu'il avait déjà entamé un duel compliqué avec sa cousine, qui avait mis en échec Tonks. Caroline voulut rejoindre l'Auror blessée mais Lucius Malfoy lui barrait le chemin, à elle, Harry et Neville. Les deux jeunes Griffondor entravèrent ses mouvements avec ingéniosité. C'était époustouflant.

« Harry, rassemble les autres et partez tous ! »*

La Serpentard s'immobilisa soudainement. Remus était à quelques mètres d'elle et il lui avait accordé un regard terriblement inquiet et surpris. Caroline mourrait d'envie de fondre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser. Elle se baissa brusquement lorsqu'un sortilège la frôla de près. Remus s'agenouilla immédiatement auprès d'elle une fois qu'il eut neutralisé Malfoy.

« Tu n'es pas blessée ? s'inquiéta-t-il, ses mains tremblantes s'interdisant de la toucher.

\- Non, non, mais qu'est-ce que… »

Dumbledore était apparu en haut des gradins. Les Mangemorts s'enfuirent en catastrophe, mais la plupart se retrouvèrent au centre de la pièce, incapables de bouger et de transplaner. Caroline souffla de soulagement – peut-être trop rapidement. Un cri déchirant annihila les battements de son cœur.

« SIRIUS ! »

Elle eut juste le temps de voir le corps de Sirius tomber dans le voile, et disparaître. Potter s'égosillait, mais il était trop tard. Sirius était mort. Caroline lâcha un râle horrifié et posa sa main sur sa poitrine qui se rétrécissait de seconde en seconde. Une nouvelle crise panique. Elle manquait d'air. Caroline chercha le contact de Remus mais il n'était plus là. Elle le trouva en compagnie de Potter, il le serrait dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de suivre Sirius ou Bellatrix. Caroline pleura silencieusement, se sentant incroyablement seule et abandonnée. Tout le monde était mort. Caroline se recroquevilla sur elle-même, en position fœtale. Elle aurait bien aimé nager dans le déni comme Potter.

De son côté, Remus libéra Neville du sortilège qui l'empêchait de marcher :

« Allons… allons retrouver les autres », dit-il. « Où sont-ils ? » *

Ses paroles lui firent encore plus mal au cœur quand il remarqua que Caroline s'était affaissée par terre et pleurait silencieusement dans ses genoux. Il aurait voulu la réconforter, mais sa propre peine l'empêchait d'agir. Son attention se reporta ensuite sur Harry qui s'était libéré de sa poigne et courait à la poursuite de Bellatrix.

Bianca fut celle qui pansa le cœur mutilé de Caroline et l'aida à quitter le Ministère après que Voldemort se soit enfui et que les élèves soient retournés à Poudlard. Caroline n'avait pas dit un mot et n'avait regardé personne. Elle s'était enfermée dans un mutisme inquiétant. Daryl embrassa Bianca devant l'un des conduits de cheminée, puis elle saisit Caroline par le bras et avant qu'elle n'emprunte la cheminée, Remus la stoppa, plus livide que jamais :

« Je peux m'en occuper Bianca si tu…

\- Professeur, vous devez déjà vous occuper de votre propre peine, laissez-moi Caroline. Elle en a gros sur le cœur. »

Remus n'insista pas. La mort de Sirius l'avait trop ébranlé, il préférait que Caroline soit consolée par une personne qui ne connaissait pas vraiment son meilleur ami. Remus fut d'autant plus attristé lorsque Daryl s'était approché de lui, et lui avait murmuré un "désolé" des plus sincères, mettant leur différent de côté, afin de pleurer ensemble la mort d'un talentueux sorcier.

* * *

Le début des vacances d'été n'avait plus la saveur d'antan. Le souvenir de Sirius était si douloureux que Caroline s'était recluse seule dans le Manoir de son père. Vide lui-aussi de sens. Les souvenirs de sa famille n'étaient pas rattachés à ce lieu, Caroline les gardait précieusement dans sa mémoire et seule son esprit était encore capable de les lui rappeler. Bianca s'était installée à l'étage, dans l'ancienne chambre de sa sœur et Daryl avait pris quartier dans la chambre de son père. Mais la plupart du temps, ils étaient avec l'Ordre du Phénix, en réunion ou en mission. Quand ils n'étaient pas là, c'était Remus qui l'importunait. Elle se blottissait généralement dans ses bras en silence, pendant toute la soirée, et il repartait toujours en lui promettant qu'il reviendrait dans deux jours.

Ce soir, elle l'attendait de pied ferme. Il avait deux heures de retard. En plus, la pleine lune serait après-demain, donc il ne reviendrait pas avant au moins quatre jours, le temps qu'il se repose et récupère de ses éventuelles blessures. Alors que Caroline attendait impatiemment devant la cheminée, des coups retentirent à la porte d'entrée. Elle vérifia que sa baguette magique était bien dans sa poche et traversa le hall pour accueillir Remus, avec des centaines d'insultes en réserve, qu'elles avaient scrupuleusement inventées durant ces deux heures.

« Tu es… » beugla-t-elle en ouvrant la porte à la volée, avant de fermer la bouche brusquement.

Ce n'était pas Remus.

Caroline plaqua un sourire crispé sur son visage pâle, puis ria nerveusement en se grattant le lobe de l'oreille.

« Je ne m'attendais à recevoir votre visite, toutes mes excuses professeur…

\- Remus a été retenu au Square Grimmaurd Caroline. Je pensais qu'un peu de chaleur humaine te ferait du bien. »

Elle crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher et tomber à ses pieds. Le professeur Dumbledore était au courant ! Nom d'une crotte de babouin, ce vieux débris était terriblement effrayant ! Comment devait-elle se comporter ? Nier ? Ne rien dire ? Détendre l'atmosphère en lui concédant le fait qu'elle était bel et bien avec Remus ? Déjà, elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils soient réellement en couple, car ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet. Et pourrait-elle se regarder dans la glace si elle oubliait le souvenir de Sirius au profit de la chair de Remus ? Caroline était en proie à de véritables dilemmes, qui mettaient à mal ses plus féroces valeurs.

« Il y a peu de choses qui échappent à un vieil homme comme moi », lui expliqua-t-il calmement, voyant qu'elle pâlissait gravement de seconde en seconde.

Caroline esquissa un sourire qui n'en était pas un. Ses lèvres formaient une grimace dégueulasse en réalité. Cependant, elle n'oubliait pas ses bonnes manières – autant rendre fier son père maintenant qu'il n'avait plus l'occasion de la gronder pour ses travers. Elle invita le professeur Dumbledore à entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Caroline lui proposa une tasse de thé, qu'il accepta avec bienveillance. Elle mit l'eau à bouillir et revint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de lui. C'était une situation très gênante et inattendue. Elle avait envie de lui demander comment allait Harry Potter, depuis la bataille du Département des Mystères. Mais elle ne le fit pas car elle n'était pas de ceux qui s'inquiétaient pour autrui. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait être.

Dumbledore observait quant à lui les différents portraits de Jack que Caroline avait suspendu dans le salon.

« J'appréciais beaucoup ton père. »

Elle hocha la tête, touchée de cette attention. La bataille du Département des Mystères avait été largement ébruitée, tout comme la mort du Chef du Bureau des Aurors. Caroline avait énormément de peine, beaucoup s'étaient réjouis de sa disparition précoce et attendaient déjà impatiemment son remplaçant.

« J'ai à te parler Caroline.

\- D'accord. »

Elle se tortilla sur le canapé, encore plus mal à l'aise maintenant qu'elle savait que sa visite avait réellement un but.

« Remus m'a dit que tu avais perdu ton travail à cause de ce qui s'est passé.

\- Oui », répondit-elle hésitante.

Abattue par la mort de Jack et Sirius, elle n'était plus sortie du Manoir, pas même pour travailler. Le patron n'avait eu d'autre choix que de la licencier pour embaucher quelqu'un d'autre.

« Comme tu le sais, ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui n'est que les prémices de ce qui nous attend demain.

\- Je le conçois.

\- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, je pense que tu as hâte que je m'en aille. »

Dumbledore lança un regard compréhensif à Caroline, et reprit sérieusement :

« Le professeur Burbage a disparu. »

Caroline hoqueta de surprise. Son professeur préféré avait disparu. Encore une sombre nouvelle. Caroline bégaya :

« Vous êtes sûr ?

\- J'ai bien peur que sa disparition ne m'échappe. Mais ce n'est pas un hasard d'après moi. »

L'eau avait enfin fini de bouillir. Caroline se leva hâtivement et versa de l'eau chaude dans la tasse du professeur, auquel elle rajouta un sachet de thé qu'elle avait acheté à l'épicerie Moldue.

« Comme tu le sais très bien, le professeur Burbage enseignait à Poudlard.

\- Oui, l'étude des Moldus, soupira Caroline.

\- Son poste étant malheureusement vacant, je dois trouver un nouvel enseignant pour la rentrée prochaine, si elle venait à ne pas réapparaître. »

Caroline tiqua. Ses mains se cramponnèrent à sa propre tasse et elle huma l'odeur de la cannelle pour se rassurer.

« Pourquoi me racontez-vous ça ? Je ne connais aucun sorcier qui ait envie d'enseigner une matière si sensible par les temps qui courent.

\- J'aimerais que ce soit toi Caroline. »

Elle s'étouffa avec son thé, qui se renversa sur ses jambes, la brûlant au passage. Caroline ferma les yeux de dépit mais la brûlure s'estompa. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son pantalon était sec et le thé était à nouveau dans sa tasse. Le professeur Dumbledore faisait de vrais miracles.

« Moi ? Enseigner ? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je devrais faire… et je déteste les enfants ! Ce ne sont que des babouins enragés ! »

Caroline mima quelques enfants avant de poursuivre avec véhémence :

« Et je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec le professeur Rogue ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'il n'a aucune envie que je traîne dans ses pattes à Poudlard !

\- C'est le professeur Rogue en personne qui t'a recommandé à moi », rétorqua-t-il calmement.

Caroline éclata d'un rire tout sauf naturel. Sa nervosité couplée à l'offre incongrue du professeur Dumbledore lui grillait le cerveau.

« Tu pourras prendre tes quartiers avant la rentrée, et je te transmettrai le programme du professeur Burbage si tu veux t'en inspirer.

\- Je ne suis pas faite pour enseigner.

\- Je te laisse y réfléchir Caroline, Remus te sera sûrement de bons conseils. »

Le professeur termina sa tasse de thé, puis se leva avec grâce, sa grande robe suivant ses mouvement avec souplesse.

« Tu sais où me trouver Caroline. Merci beaucoup pour le thé. »

Caroline le raccompagna à la porte et le regarda transplaner un peu plus loin dans la nuit. Bianca serait sûrement ravie par la nouvelle. Caroline, professeure d'études des Moldus à Poudlard ? C'était inespéré ! Daryl la charrierait, Percy se venterait d'avoir un travail mieux payé qu'elle et Remus la féliciterait avec une étreinte chaleureuse. Mais Caroline avait-elle réellement envie de cette vie ? Avait-elle réellement envie d'être celle que l'on congratule alors qu'ils marchaient tous en direction de la mort ? Elle observa les étoiles un instant sur le porche du Manoir, puis rentra à l'intérieur quand un vent frais la fit frissonner.

La vie de sorcier n'était définitivement pas faite pour elle.

.

.

.

* * *

 _*Extrait du cinquième tome, Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix par J.K Rowling._

Certains éléments ne correspondent pas à la chronologie de l'histoire originale, comme la disparition du professeur Burbage avant la sixième année de Harry, pour le besoin de l'intrigue.

* * *

Finite ! La deuxième partie s'achève sur la proposition du professeur Dumbledore, qu'avait-vous pensé du chapitre ? La mort de Jack ? Le retour de Bianca ? J'ai eu le coeur brisé en écrivant la mort de Sirius... une troisième partie est prévue, bien entendu, je ne peux pas finir l'histoire sur ce chapitre mais la fin approche et Caroline n'est pas à l'abri. J'ai tenté de me baser sur le livre mais l'ayant lu en croix, de nombreuses choses ont dû m'échapper. Ne m'en veuillez pas s'il y a des choses qui ne collent pas ahah...

Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont lu les aventures de Caro jusqu'ici, et merciiii beaucoup à _**Amandine Valentine**_ , _**Niakovic**_ , _**Kahouete**_ , _**faolbee**_ , _**Chl007**_ pour vos reviews qui me boostent ! :D

J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre avec impatience, et vos avis sur la suite aussi ! A bientôt :)


	32. Chapitre 28 : Taciturne

_Chapitre 29_

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ici ? Par la barbe la plus touffue de Merlin, pourquoi était-elle assise sur cette chaise bancale et grinçante à souhait ? Sa main tapotait nerveusement la table, produisant un son assez détestable pour ses voisins. Ils lui intimèrent d'arrêter avec des regards assassins. Caroline glissa sa main sur le bois rugueux, droite et fière dans sa _belle_ robe noire. Ses cheveux dorés étaient mis en valeurs avec cette robe, Remus lui avait d'ailleurs fait de nombreux compliments qu'elle avait réfuté avec mauvaise humeur. Cette robe de sorcière ne lui allait tout simplement pas. C'était moche, vieillot, et elle ne parlait même pas du chapeau pointu que cette satanée Bianca lui avait refourguée. Hors de question qu'elle ressemble à cette vieille chouette de McGonagall. Seule bonne nouvelle de cette affreuse soirée, cette vieille peau était traditionnellement assise auprès du Directeur, loin de Caroline.

La Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à ses voisins, parfaitement calmes et décontractés. Le professeur Chourave avait revêtu cette belle robe vert émeraude qui lui moulait ses formes généreuses, avec des épaulettes carrées qui rendaient son visage plus sévère qu'il ne l'était réellement. Hagrid était pareil à lui-même, sauf qu'il avait peigné sa barbe et ses cheveux, bien que le résultat laissât beaucoup à désirer. Tous les professeurs attablés démontraient une certaine hostilité contre elle, et c'était peu dire. Elle était déjà la risée de ses collègues, alors que le banquet annuel n'avait même pas débuté. Dans les faits, elle l'était déjà avant de poser le pied dans ce château maudit. L'élève exemplaire qu'elle avait été durant sa scolarité avait marqué l'esprit de ses professeurs. Il était d'autant plus étrange pour eux de la considérer aujourd'hui comme « collègue ». Caroline elle-aussi n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec cette idée. Que pouvait-elle bien raconter au professeur Bibine ? Que dire au professeur Chourave si elle se retrouvait seule avec elle en tête en tête ? _« Je vous ai toujours détestée, vous devriez penser à planter des spécimens rares dans les cheveux du professeur Rogue, l'engrais gras naturel de ceux-ci est sûrement propice à la vie végétale » ?_ Caroline avait rayé « donner des conseils » de sa liste de sujets de conversations potentiels. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait expliqué l'importance d'une relation saine entre collègues et elle comptait s'y atteler de bonne grâce, principalement parce que Remus le lui avait demandé poliment à de nombreuses reprises. Remus savait qu'elle ne ferait aucun effort, pas même pour éviter le fantôme de Nick quasi sans tête. Assis à cette table qu'elle avait longuement scrutée de ses jeunes années, Caroline accusa le coup. Elle avait vieilli et elle était devenue ce qu'elle haïssait le plus.

Sa vie était aux antipodes de ses rêves.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi sérieusement à ce poste de professeur d'études des Moldus. Remus lui avait rabâché les oreilles pendant des semaines entières, Bianca s'alliant avec lui dans son dos, et elle n'avait pas eu le courage de refuser. Voilà, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de refuser la proposition du professeur Dumbledore, car cet homme lui foutait une frousse monstrueuse. Remus avait été aux anges lorsqu'elle était rentrée au Manoir, le programme d'études des Moldus du professeur Burbage planqué sous l'aisselle. Bianca s'était jetée dans ses bras et Daryl l'avait gratifiée d'une pique moqueuse avant de la serrer dans ses bras à son tour.

Mais pas de baiser de Remus. Pas de vrais baisers enflammés, pas de nuits torrides. Rien du tout.

La mort de Sirius avait chamboulé leur relation. En mal. Caroline regrettait les bras de Sirius, son sourire enjôleur et cette facilité à saisir le moment présent. 12 Square Grimmaurd avait été déserté, Sirius n'étant plus qu'un fantôme du passé. Caroline avait reçu la visite du successeur de Fudge, Rufus Scrimerouge, qui lui avait présenté ses plus sincères condoléances. Jack n'était plus qu'un fantôme, tout comme sa sœur et sa mère. Tout comme Sirius. Caroline maintenait sa tête hors de l'eau de justesse. Son salut ne tenait qu'à Bianca, Daryl et Remus. Recoller les milles morceaux de son cœur explosés n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

 _« Tu viendras me voir tous les week-ends à Pré-au-Lard hein ? avait demandé Caroline à Remus, la vieille de son départ pour Poudlard._

 _\- J'essaierai en tout cas. »_

Déçue, Caroline avait détourné la tête. Remus était parfois cruel avec elle. L'Ordre du Phénix, la chasse aux mages noirs, Harry, tout passait avant elle.

 _« Tu sais que je t'aime Caroline._

 _\- Je le sais Remus, mais les mots ne font pas tout. »_

Il l'aimait. Il osait enfin le lui dire, en privé bien entendu, quand il était certain que personne ne les espionnait. Mais ce n'était plus suffisant. Elle voulait ressentir cet amour physiquement. Ce soir-là, Caroline s'était glissée dans ses couvertures et Remus était reparti la mine sombre et fatiguée, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait lui rendre visite depuis le début de l'été.

Caroline balaya la Grande Salle de ses yeux ennuyés et songea qu'elle était aigrie. C'était bien dommage à son âge. Pourtant, ses meilleures années avaient été celles de Poudlard, peut-être parce qu'elle y avait passé la moitié de sa vie. Ou parce que c'était en ces murs que l'amour entre elle et Remus était né. Quoi qu'il en soit, une certaine nostalgie étreignait son cœur depuis qu'elle était revenue hanter ces couloirs.

Ne trouvant rien de bien palpitant à faire pour passer le temps en attendant que les élèves de première année pointent leurs nez disgracieux, elle dévisagea son ancien professer de potions assis à sa droite, dans son coin habituel. Lui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire l'effort de poser les yeux sur son insignifiante personne. Caroline accusa le coup. C'était vraiment une décision merdique d'avoir accepté ce poste.

A sa gauche, un curieux personnage s'animait et tentait d'attirer son attention depuis qu'elle s'était assise, dix minutes plus tôt, après avoir été en charge de contrôler les élèves au portail de l'école – travail qu'elle avait effectué avec bonne humeur et enthousiasme, bien entendu. Caroline l'ignorait royalement malgré ses tentatives stériles d'engager la conversation avec elle. Il avait un regard vicieux qui la rebutait.

Seule clarté dans le chaos de sa vie, c'était le malin plaisir qu'elle prendrait à enlever des points à tout va au moindre faux pas des babouins. Et pas de favoritisme qui tienne, tout le monde _souffrirait_ cette année.

En parlant de babouin, Percy était revenu vers elle la queue entre les jambes après l'annonce tonitruante du retour de Voldemort et acceptait dorénavant qu'ils se rencontrent pour un diner mensuel. Son travail au Ministère était des plus chronophages, et comble de l'ironie, Percy n'avait pas renoué avec sa famille. Pourquoi lui pardonner à elle – oui, il avait présenté les choses de cette manière – et pas à ses loyaux parents ? Percy était décidément pire qu'elle en termes de relations sociales dysfonctionnelles.

Horace Slughorn s'agitait de plus en plus à sa gauche, embêtant Caroline dans ses profondes et inutiles réflexions. Elle tourna la tête vivement, comme un serpent bondissant sur sa proie.

« Quoi ? lâcha-t-elle d'un ton pressé.

\- Je ne crois pas que l'on ait été présenté », entonna-t-il joyeusement. « Horace Slughorn, professeur des potions. Ravi de vous rencontrer, enfin. »

Il lui tendit une main que Caroline ne prit pas la peine de serrer.

« Professeur des potions ? Vous remplacez le professeur Rogue ?

\- Je dirais plutôt que c'est lui qui m'a remplacé durant toutes ces années et que je reprends enfin mon ancien poste. »

Un peu d'humour ne faisait pas de mal, sauf que Caroline y fut totalement insensible. Horace ne perdit pas son sourire coquet et élégant pour autant.

« Vous avez déjà enseigné ici ? »

Ce n'était pas improbable au vu des rides proéminentes de son visage. Mais qui était-elle pour critiquer un visage tombant en ruine ? Celui qu'elle aimait avait certainement le pire teint de Londres. Et ses cheveux grisonnaient déjà – Remus n'avait pas voulu reconnaître cette vérité indiscutable que Caroline trouvait très hilarante.

« Oui, j'ai même eu votre père et votre mère Caroline, des élèves formidables, bien entendu ils ont fait partie de mon club », ajouta-t-il avec une voix que la Serpentard trouvait haut perchée. « C'est une triste tragédie ce qu'il est arrivé à votre père, c'était un des meilleurs Chef des Aurors qui m'ait été donné de voir… et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il était mon élève, cela va de soi. »

Caroline le sonda longuement, fascinée. Ce type était bien plus agréable que cette chauve-souris des cachots. Les cours de potions n'auraient pas été si catastrophiques avec lui, et peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, elle aurait été capable de réaliser une potion Tue-Loup pour aider Remus lors de ses pleines lunes.

Horace n'en restait pas moins mégalomane à ses yeux critiques et Caroline savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait pas le supporter durant une année entière.

« Alors le professeur Rogue est j'imagine le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal », constata crûment Caroline, ne voilant pas son aversion. « _Fantastique_. »

Elle l'avait échappée belle, il était de notoriété publique qu'elle était la plus mauvaise candidate de défenses contre les forces du mal de l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle n'osait imaginer les heures noires qu'elle aurait passées avec ce sinistre personnage, à lancer des sorts qu'elle ne prononçait même pas correctement. Dans cette configuration, comment aurait-elle pu réussir un sortilège informulé ?

Horace Slughorn n'était pas habitué aux sarcasmes de Caroline, ceci se voyait simplement à la manière dont il la dévisageait à présent. La Serpentard soupira gravement, attardant son regard sur la salle qui se remplissait d'élèves bruyants et frétillants. Le Choixpeau était disposé sur le tabouret, prêt à se donner en spectacle.

Le professeur McGonagall tenait dans ses mains un long parchemin sur lequel était écrit les noms des nouveaux élèves. Caroline se pencha sur la table pour voir de plus près les têtes impressionnés et émerveillées de ces babouins. Aucun n'avait l'air totalement niais, c'était déjà une bonne nouvelle.

Tout avait commencé cette fameuse soirée où le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de devenir professeur d'études des Moldus. Tout s'était très vite enchaîné. Elle était venue au Château lui annoncer sa décision et était repartie avec le programme du professeur Burbage, qu'elle avait pris soin de dépoussiérer entièrement. Elle avait mangé plusieurs fois au Terrier en compagnie de Molly et Arthur, ainsi que Ginny et Ron, noms qu'elle avaient fini par imprimer correctement dans sa mémoire. C'était toujours un moment très fatigant pour Caroline, qui se contentait de manger en silence et de hocher la tête lorsque Molly demandait son approbation. Les Weasley étaient contents de son poste de professeur. Ils l'avaient félicitée, encouragée, comme s'ils craignaient qu'elle s'effondre après la mort de son père et de Sirius. Et ils avaient raison. Caroline ne tenait plus à grand-chose et n'aimait pas se retrouver seule, parce qu'elle tombait toujours en conflit avec ses sombres pensées et ses souvenirs amers. Remus et Daryl étaient très pris par l'Ordre en plus. Caroline passait la majeure partie de son temps avec Bianca, dans son bureau au Ministère. Elle potassait les nouveaux cours d'études des Moldus qu'elle dispenserait aux élèves et discutait brièvement avec son amie. Mais ce n'était plus pareil aujourd'hui. Quelque chose s'était envolé. La légèreté, l'innocence, la naïveté peut-être. Quelque chose de lumineux, de blanc, de chaleureux, d'aveugle. Peut-être s'était-elle rendu compte qu'elle n'était plus dans l'enfance et qu'elle était celle désormais qui se devait de protéger les plus jeunes.

Le samedi avant la rentrée, Caroline était allée sur le Chemin de Traverse en compagnie des Weasley, d'Hermione Granger et de Harry Potter. Moment charmant qu'elle avait passé à lever les yeux au ciel, surtout dans la boutique des deux frères jumeaux. Elle n'aimait pas les babioles sorcières et détestait par-dessus tout les farces magiques. Franchement, cet après-midi avait été une plaie.

.

 _Caroline entra dans la boutique en même temps de qu'Arthur. Elle était tout de même impressionnée par la vitrine colorée et les nombreux produits proposés par les jumeaux. Elle ne le leur dirait bien sûr jamais, autant se faire exploser les miches avec un pétard sauteur plutôt que d'avouer qu'ils avaient fait du beau travail._

 _Elle regarda d'un air distrait les étales qui proposaient des baguettes farceuses, des philtres d'amour, des bonbons bizarres et d'autres choses qu'elle n'avait pas très envie d'acheter. Fred et Georges étaient occupés à montrer à Harry Potter leur arrière-boutique, Caroline déambula donc dans le magasin bondé avec un profond ennui. Peut-être qu'elle devrait quand même se procurer ce coussin péteur caméléon et le placer sur la chaise du professeur Rogue. Mais non. C'était probablement une très mauvaise idée de s'attaquer à son collègue aussi puérilement._

 _Le Chemin de Traverse était d'ailleurs désert et paraissait presque malfamé. Les sorciers ne s'attardaient pas dans les boutiques, ils rentraient chez eux et s'y barricadaient. L'ambiance pesante se ressentait beaucoup, même au Chaudron Baveur où Tom n'avait plus aucun client. Il avait tenté de l'inviter à boire quelque chose mais Caroline avait décliné poliment, avec une grimace dégoûtée aux lèvres. Ce type était toujours aussi angoissant qu'avant._

 _A tourner en rond dans ce magasin, Caroline se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû rester au Manoir ou au Ministère. Elle ne servait à rien ici. Protéger Harry Potter ? Elle n'était même pas capable de se protéger elle-même. Si ce cher Antonin décidait de la retrouver et de l'emprisonner, elle n'avait pas la moindre chance contre lui. Heureusement, elle était quelque peu rassurée d'être avec tout ce petit monde. Remus n'était pas passé au Terrier ni au Manoir depuis plusieurs jours et il commençait à cruellement lui manquer. C'était très irritant pour Caroline qui n'avait d'autres choix que de saluer son courage de s'investir autant pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Remus se servait du contexte tendu ambiant pour maintenir de la distance entre eux. Elle voyait clair dans son comportement. Et elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour défaire son plan._

 _« Regarde Caroline, ils ont même des cartes Moldues ! s'extasia Arthur, la traînant dans la fond de la boutique._

 _\- Très bonne idée », approuva la Serpentard en hochant vigoureusement la tête._

 _Ils restèrent devant le petit présentoir un bon quart d'heure à tergiverser sur la légalité de ces cartes dans l'univers des Moldus. Caroline savait qu'Arthur avait changé de travail et que la perquisition d'objets Moldus ensorcelés lui manquait beaucoup. Elle était l'une des seules personnes qui comprenaient sa passion des Moldus et acceptait ses monologues avec philosophie._

 _« Caroline, viens-là », appela Fred avec un grand sourire._

 _Elle détestait quand il affichait cet air de conspirateur. Et elle détestait qu'il soit si familier avec elle. Depuis qu'elle côtoyait régulièrement la famille Weasley, en raison de la perte de sa propre famille, les jumeaux prenaient un malin plaisir à la faire tourner en bourrique et à la comparer à Percy. L'horreur suprême._

 _« On a un petit truc pour toi… tiens », dit-il en échangeant un regard lourd avec son frère._

 _Caroline fixa le paquet, perplexe._

 _« Ce truc va me donner un coup de poing ? se méfia-t-elle en le tenant à bout de bras._

 _\- Non, c'est juste un petit kit glamour pour toi. »_

 _La voix volontairement traînante de Fred et l'affreux sourire de Georges firent espérer le pire à Caroline. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore mijoter ? Elle entreprit d'ouvrir précautionneusement la boîte et d'en sortir un habit blanc-argenté, qui avait la même texture filante qu'une cape d'invisibilité._

 _« Je vais faire quoi avec ça ?_

 _\- Il faut que tu l'enfiles au moment propice, expliqua narquoisement Georges. Il révèle le fantasme de ton partenaire et tu te retrouves habillé comme il le désir, ce n'est pas mal je trouve, on a importé ça de Russie. On a tout de suite pensé à toi._

 _\- A moi ? »_

 _C'était là les seuls mots qu'elle réussit à prononcer tant elle était crispée._

 _« Je pense que ça lui plaira, compléta Fred avec un léger rire._

 _\- Lui ?_

 _\- Eh oui, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux rien nous cacher ! »_

 _Les deux frères éclatèrent de rire et laissèrent Caroline pantelante avec son cadeau empoisonné. Faisaient-ils réellement référence à Remus ou était-ce simplement une coïncidence ? Caroline secoua vivement la tête et fourra l'habit blanc-argenté dans la boîte, qu'elle coinça sous son aisselle et retourna auprès d'Arthur et Molly qui cherchaient maintenant les trois Griffondor, qui avaient semble-t-il disparu._

.

Les moments qu'elle préférait le plus étaient les rares fois où Remus mangeait avec elle, soit au Manoir ou soit au Terrier. Il apportait toujours de sinistres nouvelles, comme la disparition d'Ollivander ou celle de Florian Fortarome. Bianca rajoutait toujours son grain de sel à chaque fois, si bien qu'ils entamaient Remus et elle des conversations très profondes sur les réseaux Mangemorts. Caroline les écoutait, baillait, donnait des coups de pieds à Daryl par-dessous la table et s'endormait en règle générale. Vivre au Manoir n'était plus une corvée, Bianca et Daryl y vivant aussi, elle n'était jamais seule.

« Griffondor ! »

Le Choixpeau magique hurla et Caroline sortit de ses pensées. La répartition était bientôt terminée. Elle imita ses collègues et se servit à manger en silence. Horace avait déjà entamé une conversation très intéressante avec son voisin de table sur les sorciers célèbres du Ministère qu'il avait eu l'honneur d'avoir dans son club. Caroline bavait d'ennui à l'entendre dégouliner d'orgueil et de fierté. Elle lança un regard noir à Rogue qui la fixait avec un rictus narquois et elle se demanda pourquoi il se leva soudainement comme s'il était très pressé. Caroline décida pour sa propre santé de se noyer dans son verre de vin et d'engloutir son poulet rôti le plus vite possible, histoire d'investir ses quartiers et de s'exiler avant d'avaler une potion de mort. Le restant du repas, elle observa les élèves et les analysa, imaginant lesquels elle aurait dans sa classe, lesquels elle aimerait avoir dans sa classe, et ceux qu'elle voulait déjà cramer au lance-flamme Moldu.

Mais ce n'est que quand elle vit le célèbre Harry Potter entrer dans la Grande Salle, avec une mine cabossée, qu'elle eut le plus mauvais rictus de la soirée. L'élu était parmi eux. Caroline avait lu attentivement le ramassis d'inepties de la Gazette du Sorcier ces derniers temps, pour faire plaisir à Remus et lui montrer que l'actualité la concernait vraiment, mais aussi pour rire en cachette de tout ce qu'il se disait sur Potter. Toute cette histoire de prophétie animait les débats sorciers ces derniers temps. Caroline avait été accueillir les élèves avant le banquet, vérifier leurs affaires et les guider dans la nuit noire, mais elle se souvint subitement qu'Harry Potter n'était pas passé sous son nez, contrairement à ses amis. Elle s'en inquiéta tout de même, surtout au vu du sang sur son visage. Molly lui avait fait promettre de garder un œil sur lui et ses deux amis. Caroline avait maintenant beaucoup trop de responsabilités dans ce monde et déchantait de jour en jour de la vie stressante qu'elle s'était infligée.

Et le discours de Dumbledore n'arrangea rien à son angoisse.

* * *

« Les Moldus ne sont pas différents de vous. Certains le savent parmi vous, d'autres non. La magie coule dans notre sang, dans notre chair, mais eux, il la crée entre leurs mains. Un Moldu utilise son cerveau pour créer une technologie qui nous dépasse. Nous, nous n'utilisons nos mains que pour agiter une baguette. Sommes-nous supérieurs pour autant ? »

Son ton glacial et implacable refroidit tous les élèves, y compris les plus récalcitrants. Son premier cours, lundi après-midi, était la classe de 3ème année. Curieusement, la salle était remplie, chaque bureau était occupé. Caroline avait négligemment pensé que les élèves éviteraient son cours cette année, mais de toute évidence, elle s'était trompée. Un élève de Poufsouffle leva la main prudemment. Caroline l'autorisa à parler d'un rictus satisfait. Bientôt, elle ferait concurrence avec Rogue pour le titre du professeur le plus antipathique de Poudlard.

« C'est vrai que vous êtes sortie avec votre professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal à l'époque où vous étiez à Poudlard ? Tout le monde le dit alors je me… nous nous demandions si… il paraît que vous étiez là au Ministère, du coup vous savez sûrement quelque chose au sujet de la prophétie…»

Caroline se figea. Par le cul trempé de Merlin, que venait-il de lui demander ? Elle dut rester immobile bien trop longtemps car des murmures et des conversations animées s'éveillèrent dans la salle de classe. Caroline déborda d'une gêne et d'une haine sans nom : ces babouins n'étaient pas intéressés par le Moldus mais par ces stupides rumeurs. Elle serra la poing pour s'empêcher de le transformer en asticot, surtout parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'arriver à exécuter le sortilège correctement sans tuer le garçon et sans avoir la honte de sa vie devant tous les autres élèves.

« Vingts points en moins pour Poufsouffle et une retenue. Vous passerez me voir à la fin du cours. Croire les rumeurs n'est pas digne d'un élève de troisième, Monsieur…

\- Durnan, souffla-t-il les yeux baissés.

\- Bien, que cela serve de leçons à tout le monde. »

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé articuler ces mots un jour. Caroline jubilait malgré l'énorme sueur froide qui l'avait traversée de part en part. Ce jeu était très amusant. Elle comprenait le plaisir malin que prenait Rogue à ôter des points à tout va aux Griffondor. Le cours se poursuivit sans anicroches et ils purent débuter le chapitre sur l'électricité Moldue. Caroline avait entièrement revu le programme, pour y inclure de nouveaux chapitres fort bien utiles pour les sorciers désireux de travailler auprès des Moldus, notamment pour les services spéciaux du Ministère.

Curieusement, plus les jours passaient, plus ses cours s'étoffaient en élèves. Elle avait mis sa propre touche de magie dans l'études des Moldus, elle donnait à ce cours une dimension diamétralement opposée à celle du professeur Burbage. Bien entendu, son ton cassant et sa répartie cynique était bizarrement appréciée de ses élèves. Certains lui adressaient même des œillères insistantes, chose tout à fait inconcevable car les seules fois où elle avait eu un tel regard, c'était lorsqu'elle se perdait dans ses esprit en contemplant Remus pendant ses cours.

Elle avait croisé les trois Griffondor plusieurs fois dans les couloirs, mais ne s'était pas amusée à leur lancer des bonjours exubérants. Un simple regard dédaigneux était amplement suffisant. Le soir, Caroline avait énormément de peine à s'endormir. Elle pensait à Sirius, à son père. Elle pensait au trou béant qu'ils avaient lâchement laissé dans sa poitrine. _Ils n'ont pas fait exprès de mourir_. Mais Caroline était en colère contre eux, contre la vie qui s'était jouée d'elle. Elle continuait d'ailleurs de la tourmenter. Remus était encore vivant, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Combien de temps leur restaient-ils ? Caroline était taraudée par toutes ces pensées qui n'avaient pas de réponses. Même les sarcasmes de Rogue au diner ne suffisaient pas à faire briller ses yeux éteints. Car Caroline s'était rendue compte que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Plus rien ne pourrait lui faire revivre ces sept années qu'elle avait passé dans ce Château, l'esprit frivole et dénué de peur.

Elle avait peur.

Peur de mourir certes, mais embrasser la mort n'était pas sa plus grande frayeur. Elle avait peur de perdre ses amis. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait reconsidéré l'invitation de Sirius, au début de l'année dernière. Peut-être était-il temps d'arrêter de fuir et de se battre aux côtés de Remus, dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Caroline ne pourrait plus jamais revivre cette passion qui l'avait animée durant sa dernière année pour ce professeur mystérieux qu'était Remus, elle ne pourrait jamais plus le haïr sans éprouver de la culpabilité – _et si cette insulte était la dernière chose qu'il entendrait de ma bouche avant de se faire tuer par un Mangemort ?_ – elle ne pourrait plus jamais tourner au rond au Square Grimmaurd, n'attendant que la souffle de chaud de Sirius sur sa nuque – elle ne pourrait plus jamais le toucher, car même son corps s'en était allé. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais avouer à son père combien elle l'aimait.

Toute sa rancœur, son amertume, étaient aujourd'hui tournées vers les vivants – ceux qui avaient l'audace de vivre à la barbe des morts – et s'abattaient violemment sur les élèves, qui perdaient un nombre de points hallucinant en cours. Mais il n'empêche qu'ils étaient toujours là à l'écouter sagement comme s'ils étaient capables d'entendre sa peine et de la comprendre par-delà les apparences.

Jeudi soir, Caroline se rendit à la Grande Salle pour manger un bon repas. Elle n'était pas retournée là-bas depuis le banquet du dimanche. En chemin, elle croisa quelques collègues, notamment le professeur Slughorn qui lui sourit joyeusement.

« Caroline ! Vous voilà ! »

 _Oh non…_ Caroline dévia son regard sur le mur du Château soudainement très intéressant mais Horace était tenace. Il gambadait dans son dos avec toute la grâce qui le caractérisait.

« Comment allez-vous ? On ne vous voit pas beaucoup par ici.

\- Mieux quand j'étais dans mon bureau. Seule.

\- Les élèves parlent beaucoup de vos cours, c'est étonnant comme ils sont emballés, nota Horace en ignorant sa mauvaise humeur, lui-même surprit de ce qu'il avançait.

\- Etonnant ? » Caroline s'était violemment retournée. « Parce que mes cours sont axés sur les Moldus ? Les potions, ce n'est pas si intéressant que ça, professeur Slughorn. Elles vous explosent au visage, vous empoisonnent, vous obligent à supporter une personne exécrable durant sept longues années de votre vie… ce n'est que du rêve en paillette, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton calme et posé.

\- Voilà quelqu'un de passionné ! » s'extasia Horace. « Dîtes-moi Caroline, je me demandais si vous auriez envie de venir à la petite fête que je prépare, ce serait un honneur d'avoir une jeune fille brillante telle que vous. »

Caroline éclata de rire, franchement, au beau milieu du couloir. Des élèves s'arrêtèrent pour observer la jeune femme tapoter l'épaule de son collègue et poursuivre son chemin vers la Grande Salle, le laissant négligemment derrière elle. Le professeur Slughorn ne reculait décidément devant rien pour arriver à ses fins.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Caroline perçut déjà la silhouette sombre du professeur Rogue à la table des professeurs. _Il ne manquait plus que ça_. Elle parcourra les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la table avec le visage le plus crispé qui soit. Elle n'avait pas reparlé à Rogue depuis dimanche après-midi, lorsqu'ils s'étaient positionnés au portail pour attendre les élèves.

 _« Pourquoi vous m'avez recommandé pour ce poste ?_

 _\- Parce que vous étiez assez stupide pour accepter, Miss Dorm. »_

Deux simples phrases échangées et une rancœur qui enflait comme un ballon de baudruche. Caroline s'assit à côté du professeur Dumbledore, qui se servait déjà de soupe et de tourte à la courge.

« Bonsoir professeur, le salua-t-elle posément, maintenant qu'elle s'était habitué à s'adresser à lui.

\- Caroline, répondit-il avec cette voix de vieil homme sage.

\- La réunion des professeurs est toujours samedi soir ? demanda-t-elle en prenant place et se servant elle-même.

\- Oui, j'ai également convié les préfets pour qu'ils puissent nous faire part de leur questionnement », poursuivit-il en buvant une gorgée de son verre doré.

Caroline n'avait pas envie de se rendre à cette réunion, principalement parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ses collègues mais aussi parce qu'elle aurait voulu rentrer au Manoir ce week-end.

* * *

Le week-end tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Caroline sortit de sa chambre d'un air maussade et ne fit pas attention aux quelques élèves qui s'étaient attroupés devant la porte de son bureau. Elle zigzagua entre eux, alors qu'ils hésitaient à élever la voix pour attirer son attention. C'étaient des élèves de septième année si elle se souvenait bien de leurs visages très hétéroclites. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris la peine de retenir leurs noms.

« Euh, professeur… »

Caroline soupira brièvement.

« Oui ? dit-elle d'un ton poli, bien qu'elle rêvât de les chasser à coups de Nimbus 2001.

\- Nous… nous avons pensé à un projet et nous aimerions savoir si vous seriez d'accord de nous aider…

\- Abrégez », supplia Caroline en se tapant l'arrière du crâne.

Elle n'aurait pas dû goûter l'entièreté de la bouteille de cognac que lui avait donné Hagrid en guise de bienvenue, hier après le diner. Ils avaient bu un verre ensemble – un moment très étrange mais Caroline n'avait pas rechigné à avoir une conversation normale, sans qu'on l'invite à des fêtes douteuses et sans qu'on l'agresse gratuitement de sarcasmes. Hagrid, lui, lui parlait au moins de choses qui l'intéressaient, notamment de Sirius, et elle se sentait le cœur plus léger en sa compagnie. Mais elle ne garantissait pas être de bonne compagnie pour le garde-chasse, qui ne l'inviterait certainement plus de sitôt.

« Voilà, nous aimerions mettre en place un programme qui pourrait faciliter les relations entre les sorciers et les Moldus, et qui dénoncerait la stigmatisation des Moldus dans la société magique. »

Caroline plissa les yeux, comme s'ils étaient tous les cinq des trolls des montagnes affreusement dégoûtants.

« Il n'est pas un peu trop tôt pour venir m'importuner avec des projets fantasmagoriques ?

\- Euh, il est deux heures de l'après-midi professeur. »

Elle cligna des yeux et ravisa l'insulte qui lui brûlait les lèvres. _Ne pas insulter les élèves, ils sont trop fragiles_ , se répéta-t-elle mentalement. Caroline décida de changer son fusil d'épaule.

« N'est-ce pas trop tard pour créer un tel projet ? Le professeur Dumbledore est derrière tout ça, je suis sûre que ce vieux fou… bon laissez-moi passer, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Caroline ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait à être aussi névrosée et méchante. Mais comment vivre dans un monde où plus rien n'était alléchant ou réjouissant ? _Remus. Remus. Remus._ Son cœur s'enveloppa de douceur. Caroline fit deux pas en arrière et rappela ses élèves sur un ton d'excuses.

« Pardon, mais je crois que vous devriez vous concentrez sur les cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal et de sortilèges. L'étude des Moldus ne vous sauvera pas, mais une bonne maîtrise de votre baguette vous donnera une chance supplémentaire de rester en vie. »

Voilà qu'elle dénigrait son propre cours. Pourtant, elle s'était efforcée toute la semaine à le rendre accessible et intéressant.

« En réalité, on aimerait bien passer un peu de temps avec vous. On dit que votre père était Chef du Bureau des Aurors et que vous étiez au Ministère quand _il_ est revenu… on aimerait savoir ce qui nous attend… »

C'était le genre de chose qu'elle aurait pu dire à Remus, à l'époque. Le regard de Caroline s'assombrit et ses élèves frissonnèrent face à ses deux prunelles aussi noires que l'encre qu'ils utilisaient pour rédiger leurs devoirs.

« Personne ne sait ce qui nous attend et moi encore moins. Adressez-vous à vos Directeurs de Maison. »

Caroline fit volte-face et ne s'encombra pas d'éviter les élèves qui se tenaient en travers de son chemin. Ils éjectèrent de son passage comme des gnomes. Elle était prête à pénétrer dans la Grande Salle en espérant qu'il y ait encore à manger quand deux bras la serrèrent contre une surface chaude et molle. Caroline reconnut le parfum floral de Bianca et le huma à plein poumon.

« Caroline, être professeur te rend diablement…

\- Epargne-moi tes moqueries », soupira Caroline. « J'ai mal au crâne. »

Bianca sentit son haleine alcoolisée et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, abattant un regard sévère sur elle.

« Les profs ne sont pas censés boire Caro.

\- Je sais, je sais, mais pour ma défense, Hagrid boit beaucoup plus que moi. »

Malgré tout, Bianca sourit à son amie et la reprit dans ses bras. Caroline était comblée. La visite de Bianca lui permettrait de se changer un peu les idées.

« Daryl n'a pas pu se libérer mais tu le connais, il viendra te voir le jour où tu t'y attendras le moins. Arthur et Molly te saluent aussi, ils aimeraient bien que tu leur écrives des lettres. »

Bonté divine, les Weasley étaient trop crédules pour penser qu'elle se fatigueraient à leur envoyer un morceau de papier gribouillé et chiffonné à la hâte.

« Et Remus ?

\- Il est sur une mission délicate. Je n'ai pas encore de nouvelles… »

Il était avec Tonks. C'était évident qu'il faisait cette mission avec elle. Caroline aimait bien l'Auror mais c'était irritant d'apprendre que son… qu'était-il vraiment ? Bianca l'entraîna discrètement dans un coin du couloir.

« On a retrouvé aucune trace du professeur Burbage. Je m'inquiète Caro, car il pourrait t'arriver la même chose si sa disparation est liée à Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Sous le nez de Dumbledore ?

\- Oui, c'est possible si tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête », la réprimanda Bianca durement. « Poudlard est encore un endroit sûr, mais pour combien de temps ?

\- Tu crois qu'il va tenter de tuer Dumbledore ? Mais il le fuit comme la peste », s'inquiéta Caroline.

Le regard de Bianca devint énigmatique, mais terriblement froid.

« Je ne sais pas ce que mijote Tu-Sais-Qui, mais Dumbledore mort, il pourrait prendre le contrôle… je suis très inquiète Caro. Nous ne sommes pas assez face à lui. Des créatures rejoignent ses rangs chaque jour, des sorciers disparaissent… Il faut que tu gardes un œil sur Harry Potter. Dumbledore veut à tout prix qu'on le protège. »

Caroline hocha lentement la tête, même si cette requête ne lui plaisait guère. Elle devait déjà évacuer sa gueule de bois avant la réunion de ce soir et ce n'était pas gagné.

* * *

Helloooo ! Non Caroline n'est pas morte encore, je prends juste mon temps pour écrire la suite, j'espère que vous comprendrez... enfin, la suite est là et Caroline a entamé sa rentrée à Poudlard. Ce chapitre est un peu un chapitre "mise au point", la suite devrait être plus joyeuse (ou pas). On verra Remus dans le prochain chapitre aussi ;)

Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé la fin de la 2ème partie _(Guest : merci beaucoup pour ta review et voilà enfin la suite...)_ , c'est aussi vous qui me motivez à terminer cette histoire qui se rallonge toujours plus ahah. J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire :D


	33. Chapitre 29 : Ivre

_Chapitre 29_

* * *

Avec toute la grâce d'un troll, Caroline se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil que le professeur Dumbledore lui désignait de sa main noircie et sèche. Il sonnait dix-neuf heures tapantes à l'horloge. Un elf de maison travaillant dans les cuisines était venu l'avertir, au pied de son lit, que le directeur souhaitait la voir avant la réunion des professeurs. Caroline détestait quand ils apparaissaient soudainement dans son bureau ou sa chambre sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé, lui arrachant un sursaut très honteux. Cependant, elle préférait cent fois leurs visites à celles du Baron Sanglant, qui comme il aimait se l'entendre dire, « l'instruisait pour qu'elle soit une digne représentante de la maison Serpentard ». Caroline avait tout bonnement horreur du Baron Sanglant, particulièrement lorsqu'il lui racontait des histoires de son passé alors qu'elle souhaitait simplement connaître l'emplacement de son cadavre. Dans la culture Moldue, brûler le cadavre d'un esprit trop envahissant permettait de s'en débarrasser définitivement. Elle aurait adoré mettre la main sur celui du Baron Sanglant. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, la magie aurait ses limites. Les moldus étaient des génies après tout.

Fort heureusement, la Baron Sanglant n'était pas quelqu'un de loquace et s'il s'adressait à elle, ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques minutes, voire quelques secondes.

« Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ? »

Caroline n'avait pas détaché son regard de la main noircie du directeur. Malgré son apparente lassitude, Caroline été terriblement inquiète. Jamais elle n'avait vu le professeur Dumbledore aussi pâle et aussi affaibli. La pluie qui martelait les carreaux du bureau renforçait la sinistre ambiance qui régnait au sein du Château. C'était dans ces moments-là, où le monde semblait croupir dans le noir et l'incertitude, que Remus lui manquait le plus. Il était un sorcier très doué et courageux là où elle n'était qu'une sorcière maladroite et peureuse. Etre auprès de lui, même comme une simple amie, était la chose qui la réconfortait le plus aujourd'hui.

« Oui, je voulais te parler d'Harry Potter.

\- Ah. »

Son enthousiasme débordant arracha un sourire fugace à Dumbledore. Caroline n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, elle ne cherchait tout simplement pas à être quelqu'un de bon. Elle s'en fichait royalement. Les honneurs, la reconnaissance, Caroline n'en avait jamais eu besoin pour se sentir apaisée ou admirée. Albus avait toujours décelé en elle cette force de caractère qu'elle avait dû utiliser pour se protéger de son père acariâtre. Albus reconnaissait en Jack un excellent Auror, un chef très talentueux, un homme très courageux et loyal, cependant, il n'avait jamais eu l'étoffe d'un père.

« J'aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur lui.

\- Pourquoi moi ? » se rebiffa-t-elle farouchement. « Le professeur McGonagall peut très bien s'en charger, Potter est de sa maison après tout. Et je suis certaine que le professeur Slughorn serait enchanté…

\- Non. »

Elle s'était aussitôt tue. La réponse de Dumbledore, bien qu'elle soit prononcée avec une infinie douceur, était sans équivoque. Caroline avait tendance à oublier qu'elle était maintenant un membre à part entière de l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'elle était tenue de se plier aux ordres de Dumbledore. Elle se maudissait d'être restée dans un monde où la magie n'avait finalement plus rien d'extraordinaire. Bien sûr, elle était encore là pour Remus, mais parfois, elle regrettait de ne pas être _celle_ qui dormait paisiblement sous terre. Elsa aurait été tellement plus utile à l'Ordre du Phénix qu'elle.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver entre ces murs, surtout avec tous les contrôles de Rusard et tous les sortilèges qui protègent Poudlard, éluda-t-elle.

\- Ignorer le risque serait une erreur... »

Ce vieux fou était terriblement angoissant, et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Caroline rapetissait dans son fauteuil comme une bouse de dragon au soleil. Elle était résignée depuis le fichu jour où elle avait posé le pied ici en tant que professeur d'études des Moldus. Il était clair que Dumbledore la destinait à accomplir quelque chose ici. Il ne l'avait pas ramenée à Poudlard pour qu'elle enseigne l'art de l'électricité à des babouins ignorants.

« Il fouine toujours partout avec son copain le rouquin et celle qui sait tout, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ?

\- Tu étais comme lui à son âge, lui fit-il remarquer d'un coup d'œil malicieux.

\- Certainement pas. »

Elle n'avait jamais été une petite fouine sans scrupule.

« Je crois me souvenir que, tout comme eux, tu ne respectais pas beaucoup le règlement de l'école. »

Par Merlin, c'était terriblement gênant. Caroline gratta nerveusement l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, évitant le regard bleuté et perçant du professeur Dumbledore pointé sur elle. Elle avait la nette impression qu'il s'était immiscé dans sa tête sans y être foutrement invité. Cette intrusion malsaine l'agaçait énormément et lui rappelait qu'elle devrait à tout prix s'entraîner à l'occlumencie pour éviter ce genre de déconvenues.

« D'accord, je m'en occupe » soupira Caroline. « Mais je veux…

\- Je ne peux pas empêcher Horace de t'inviter à ses diners, s'amusa Dumbledore avant même qu'elle n'achève sa requête.

\- Ne fouillez pas dans mon esprit ! s'époumona-t-elle.

\- Tu as raison, il serait fort utile que tu apprennes l'occlumencie Caroline » poursuivit Albus avec un sérieux détonnent. « Ton père était un excellent occlumens, je regrette qu'il ne t'ait pas enseigné ce qu'il savait. »

Les yeux de Caroline s'humidifièrent légèrement, mais elle se força à sourire, dans l'espoir de lui cacher sa peine.

« Nous en reparlerons bientôt. Maintenant va, la réunion ne va pas tarder à commencer. »

Elle hocha brièvement la tête et sortit du bureau avec la sensation usante qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas tout dit. Elle était certaine qu'il lui réservait encore d'autres surprises déplaisantes. Maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir la paix. Caroline espérait seulement que Potter ne fasse pas de bêtises.

.

Dès le lendemain, Caroline obéit docilement au professeur Dumbledore. Elle s'était assise à la table des professeurs et déjeunait en observant Potter d'un œil discret. Il lui était apparu qu'elle n'était pas la seule : une dizaine de filles le fixaient en gloussant comme des dindes, des étoiles de bonheur brillant au fond de leurs petits yeux vicieux. Ce constat la démoralisa énormément. Elle se sentait rabattue au statut de groupie. Caroline fourra une grosse cuillérée de yogourt dans sa bouche et la mâcha frénétiquement. Elle avait toujours été un peu vile et désintéressée du sort des autres, allant même jusqu'à prier que Potter se fasse bouffer par une Acromentule. Se retrouver à veiller sur lui était tout bonnement insupportable. Durant toute la journée elle avait espéré le voir tomber dans les escaliers ou se cogner la tête contre un mur, mais rien de palpitant n'avait éveillé son intérêt. Un troupeau de filles gloussait à chaque fois que Potter les contournait, désolant Caroline qui leur jetait à toutes des regards affligés.

Après avoir diné dans la Grande Salle, Caroline eut la désagréable surprise de rencontrer le professeur McGonagall dans le couloir du premier étage.

« Bonsoir, dit-elle d'un sourire glacial.

\- Bonsoir Caroline. Je vous cherchais. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargée de vous transmettre ceci. »

Lentement, elle s'empara du petit parchemin scellé, évitant tout contact avec la main oppressante de Minerva. Caroline se demandait pourquoi son courrier était arrivé chez le professeur Dumbledore. C'était étrange.

« Votre hibou s'est écrasé contre la fenêtre de son bureau. »

Pas si étrange que ça finalement. Caroline la remercia d'un regard courroucé, puis continua son chemin. Quand elle fut sûre et certaine qu'aucun élève ne la dérangerait, enfermée à clé dans son bureau, elle ouvrit prudemment le parchemin. Son cœur bondissait fort dans sa poitrine. Elle espérait un mot de Remus, _pourvu que ce parchemin soit de Remus_. La déception fut à la hauteur de ses attentes. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture oblique et légère de Bastien.

Bastien.

Merlin, elle l'avait totalement oublié.

Tout de même intriguée de recevoir un parchemin de sa part, Caroline le lut attentivement. D'après ce qu'il racontait, Bastien était devenu joueur professionnel de Quidditch dans un grand club étranger. Il avait été muté juste avant qu'elle ne revienne à Londres. Il décrivait son quotidien, ses regrets, ses envies, Caroline était stupéfaite de la sincérité qui transparaissait à travers ses mots. Il évoquait ses doutes, ses craintes, il avait peur pour ses parents qui étaient toujours à Londres, sous la menace de Voldemort. Les derniers mots de sa lettre lui confiaient qu'il était revenu à Londres et qu'il avait appris avec beaucoup d'amusement qu'elle était devenue professeur à Poudlard. Il lui proposait une rencontre au début du mois d'octobre, à la Taverne du Sanglier. Caroline laissa retomber le parchemin sur son bureau et soupira. Bastien avait l'air d'avoir mûri, c'était étrange, comme s'il n'était plus ce garçon un peu vaniteux et sûr de lui qu'elle avait connu. C'était déroutant.

Aussitôt, elle empoigna sa plume et inscrivit sa réponse sur un petit bout de parchemin qu'elle avait déchiré du devoir d'une certaine Amélie Burns. Elle fila à la volière le porter à une chouette de l'école et retourna se cloîtrer dans son bureau. La vie à Poudlard n'était plus la même sans ses amis et sans Remus. Tout était plus insipide. Et la proposition de Bastien était sans conteste la bienvenue pour égayer son quotidien.

Elle était en train de corriger les copies des quatrièmes années, dont Amélie Burns faisait indubitablement partie, lorsque des coups timides retentirent contre la porte de son bureau. Misère. C'était Hermione Granger. Elle s'était avancée dans le pièce, peu sûre d'elle, mais sa voix avait été ferme et décidée.

« Professeur Dorm, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose de… sensible. »

Caroline n'avait certainement pas envie de parler de quelque chose de sensible. Tout ce qui touchait au caractère sensible d'un fait la mettait dans l'embarras, principalement parce qu'elle n'avait rien à faire de ladite chose sensible. Elle leva à peine les yeux des parchemins et soupira d'un ton las.

« Harry a trouvé un livre de potions ayant appartenu à un certain Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Il contient des sortilèges que ce prétendu Prince aurait inventé et utilisé. »

Caroline ne manifesta pas de curiosité auprès d'Hermione, mais cette histoire de bouquin était tout de même inquiétante.

« Et que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ? »

Hermione parut choquée, tant Caroline se montrait volontairement désagréable. Elle n'était certes pas très sympathique, mais la Griffondor s'était attendue à plus de gentillesse de la part de Caroline.

« Il pourrait être dangereux. »

Hermione était vraisemblablement agacée du comportement de Caroline, qui n'avait guère d'égard pour ce qu'elle racontait. Caroline consentit à lâcher les devoirs de ses élèves et fusilla Hermione du regard.

« Très bien, où est ce livre ?

\- Harry le garde toujours avec lui.

\- Si vous me l'apportez, je pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil. »

Caroline avait fait un effort. Parce que Remus n'aurait pas été content qu'elle congédie Granger sans avoir écouté ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Il ne voudra jamais me le prêter.

\- Alors cette discussion me semble terminée. »

Hermione fulminait un peu, ses cheveux partaient un peu dans tous les sens, mais elle sortit du bureau en silence. Caroline soupira gravement et se retourna pour fixer son étagère, où divers livres moldus étaient rangés. Potter s'arrangeait toujours pour s'attirer des ennuis. Et le fait que ce soit lui et non pas un autre élève qui tombe sur ce livre n'avait rien d'une coïncidence.

.

Caroline s'était levée de mauvais poil ce matin. Et pour cause, aujourd'hui avaient lieu les sélections de Quidditch de l'équipe de Griffondor, auxquelles elle devait assister pour surveiller Potter. Cette journée promettait d'être barbante. Heureusement, Bastien lui avait renvoyé un hibou trois jours auparavant – qui s'était à nouveau écrasé contre la fenêtre du bureau du professeur Dumbledore, maintenant le rendez-vous à la Taverne du Sanglier en fin de journée.

La Grande Salle était encore partiellement vide ce matin. Quelques élèves dévoraient leurs toasts goulument, mais la plupart des babouins étaient encore au lit. Caroline se figea lorsqu'elle vit le professeur Rogue apparaître par la petite porte dérobée située derrière la table des professeurs.

La journée commençait terriblement mal.

Caroline s'assit à sa place, droite comme un balai, et se servit à manger en jetant des coups d'œil à son ancien professeur. Il s'était manifestement levé de mauvaise humeur aussi. Tout son être irradiait de méchanceté. Dès qu'il s'aperçut que Caroline le dévisageait en coin, il posa lentement sa fourchette contre le rebord de son assiette et sortit un petit paquet, ainsi qu'une lettre de la poche intérieure de sa robe.

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci. »

Merlin, pourquoi son courrier atterrissait-il toujours chez ce vieux fou ? Essayait-il de contrôler ses fréquentations ? Ou essayait-il de la protéger d'une beuglante ? Caroline se méfiait de plus en plus des magouilles de Dumbledore.

Elle déchira le papier du paquet – qui avait déjà été ouvert une fois – et en sortit une bague qui brillait de mille feux. L'anneau en or était serti d'une pierre précieuse noire et craquelée de filaments argentés. Elle était magnifique. Remus lui avait-il offert cette bague ? Caroline crut s'évanouir de bonheur, mais un instant lui suffit pour revenir brutalement à la réalité. Ce n'était pas le genre de Remus de lui offrir une bague hors de prix. Caroline mit la bague de côté, sous le regard inquisiteur du professeur Rogue, et ouvrit sa lettre.

C'était Percy.

Il se vantait une nouvelle fois de son travail au Ministère et il sous-entendait qu'il viendrait à Pré-au-Lard à la fin du mois d'octobre. Caroline dut relire la lettre plusieurs fois pour s'en convaincre. Percy essayait-il maladroitement de l'inviter à boire un chocolat chaud à la cannelle ? Elle éclata de rire, dérangeant Severus dans sa morosité. Il la fixait froidement, sans une once de sympathie.

« C'est une lettre de Percy », lui expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire fourbe.

Rogue ne lui répondit pas. Il mâchait lentement son petit-déjeuner, comme s'il était parfaitement affligé de manger en sa compagnie. Ce qui devait probablement être le cas.

« Caroline ! Vous voilà ! »

Elle devint livide. Horace Slughorn avait réussi à la retrouver. Par Merlin, elle détestait cet homme. Elle avait beau l'éviter et être parfaitement désagréable avec lui, il s'accrochait à elle comme de la bave d'escargot.

« Je suis vraiment très impatient de vous voir à l'une de mes petites réceptions » s'enthousiasma-t-il avec des yeux brillants. « Vous êtes comme Harry, vous m'échappez à chaque fois. »

Découvrir qu'elle avait un point commun avec Potter la démoralisa un peu. Horace était tellement heureux d'avoir Caroline pour lui tout seul qu'il lui raconta anecdotes sur anecdotes. Il savait énormément de choses sur son père, et elle dut avouer que c'était quand même intéressant.

Pendant ses longs monologues, Caroline avait longuement observé les trois Griffondor. Le rouquin avait une mine affreuse. Apparemment, il avait été un piètre gardien l'année passée, Caroline devinait donc qu'il était très stressé par les sélections. Cette constatation seule suffit à lui redonner le sourire.

« Miss Dorm, puis-je vous parler avant que vous ne partiez ? »

L'extrême politesse du professeur Rogue lui fit cracher son verre d'eau par le nez. Elle releva les yeux sur lui, abasourdie, et vit qu'il faisait tout son possible pour paraître amical. C'était vraiment très amusant. Caroline vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas de pain coincé entre les dents et lui sourit narquoisement.

« Mais bien entendu. »

Ils laissèrent en plan le professeur Slughorn et Caroline suivit Severus jusqu'à son bureau. Elle n'était pas entrée souvent à l'intérieur. Et elle en gardait de mauvais souvenirs. La pièce était toujours aussi sombre, triste et investie d'une odeur particulière. Caroline ne savait pas de quels ingrédients, ou de quelle potion elle provenait, mais elle sentait mauvais.

« Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait que j'inspecte cette bague.

\- Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore intercepte-t-il mes lettres ? rétorqua Caroline farouchement.

\- Ce n'est pas votre affaire.

\- Vous l'avez sûrement déjà inspectée de toute manière. »

La langue de Caroline brûlait de mauvaise foi. Mais elle abdiqua. Doucement, elle sortit la bague de sa poche et la donna à Rogue. Il la posa sur son bureau et se pencha dessus avec sa baguette, pour l'examiner de plus près. Caroline s'était rapprochée de lui et s'appuyait presque sur son dos.

« Je me demande bien ce qui prend à cet idiot de vous offrir sans arrêt des bijoux aussi rare » finit-il par lâcher, très satisfait de lui-même. « Elle est enchantée avec de la vieille magie.

\- Quoi ? » s'étonna Caroline. « Cette bague vient de Bastien ? Comment le savez-vous ? Et que voulez-vous dire par vieille magie ?

\- Il y avait une lettre…

\- Et où est-elle ? »

Rogue ne lui répondit pas, agacé qu'elle lui ait coupé la parole. Caroline voulait lui tirer les vers du nez, mais Merlin avait décidé que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle y parviendrait. Elle fourra précipitamment la bague dans sa poche tandis qu'un élève entrait dans le bureau, après s'être annoncé d'une voix chevrotante à eux.

« Professeur Dorm » la salua McFly avec un petit sourire ravageur.

Caroline fixa sauvagement cet élève au visage très familier. Ce garçon était dans sa classe de septième année. Très appliqué et intelligent pour un babouin. Caroline le tenait un peu en estime.

« Que fait McFly dans votre bureau ?

\- C'est McFlin, rectifia le Griffondor avec emphase.

\- C'est mon bureau, cela ne vous regarde absolument pas. Maintenant veuillez sortir, _Caroline_. »

Elle esquissa une grimace digne de Touffu, mais elle ne tenait pas à risquer son honneur en défiant le professeur Rogue devant McFly. Elle préféra se retirer dignement et rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch. Caroline fut très surprise lorsque Ron Weasley remporta sa place dans l'équipe de Griffondor. Comme rien de notable était arrivé lors de ces sélections, Caroline s'accorda un petit après-midi dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Il n'était pas là. Elle avait alors bu le fond de sa bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu seule. En remontant au château, à la tombée de la nuit, elle ressentait une certaine chaleur en elle, agréable et diffuse. Elle eut la folle idée de rejoindre Remus. Peut-être que si elle empruntait la cheminée de Dumbledore et qu'elle disparaissait une ou deux heures, personne ne s'en apercevrait. Par la crotte d'un Nifleur enragé, c'était une idée brillante ! Elle n'avait qu'à entrer en douce dans le bureau, elle connaissait déjà le mot de passe, et elle pourrait enfin passer une agréable soirée avec Remus. Caroline paraissait en transe tellement son plan était élaboré, subtile, et génial. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle gravit les escaliers et courut dans le couloir du septième étage. Seulement, des bruits de reniflement attirèrent son attention dans une des salles de classe. Ne réfléchissant plus, elle déboula à l'intérieur et tomba sur Hermione Granger, en pleurs.

« Granger. »

Hermione releva la tête et croisa le regard désuet de Caroline. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver pire. Se retrouver en pleurs devant l'un des deux professeurs les plus antipathiques de ce Château relevait presque du miracle et de la malchance.

« C'est à cause du rouquin ? »

Caroline était toujours debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle s'était montrée plus douce et compréhensive, soudain ramenée à sa propre situation. Remus lui en avait fait bavé. Elle comprenait la douleur d'Hermione plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Ce n'est rien » affirma Hermione en séchant ses larmes.

Elle se leva, et rapidement, la contourna pour retourner dans sa salle commune. Caroline resta les bras ballants sur place. Son idée de génie lui parut soudainement stupide. Elle ne savait même pas où se trouvait Remus. Elle ne savait même pas s'il était toujours vivant. Caroline referma la porte et gagna son bureau, le cœur douloureux.

.

Elle avait courageusement bravé la pluie et s'était abritée au chaud à la Taverne du Sanglier. Elle buvait lentement son verre de rhum groseille, en lorgnant le bijou que Bastien lui avait offert. Caroline n'avait jamais vu de bagues aussi belles et s'en était terriblement voulue de l'avoir glissée à son doigt. Elle n'avait pas envie de froisser Remus. Mais elle n'avait pas pu résister. Fatiguée de sa journée, Caroline s'autorisa à fermer les yeux quelques secondes.

La porte d'entrée de la Taverne s'ouvrit à la volée et une silhouette se dessina à la lumière tamisée des quelques bougies que le barman avait laissé traîner sur les tables. Caroline pouffa joyeusement de rire. Bastien était trempé de la tête au pied. Il s'était débarrassé de son manteau noir en l'accrochant au porte-manteau près de l'entrée et essorait ses cheveux d'une main empressée. Caroline cessa subitement de rire. Il était devenu un très bel homme. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux et croisa son regard troublé, Bastien lui sourit d'un air charmeur et se jeta sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Caroline hoqueta de terreur, elle sentait l'eau qui coulait des cheveux de Bastien sur sa nuque, ainsi que son souffle chaud et ses mains posées sur ses hanches.

« Tu m'as manqué Caroline, je… »

Caroline sentit quelque chose de chaud dégouliner dans son dos. Quelque chose de visqueux. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec des gouttes d'eau. Elle se dégagea lentement de Bastien, qui avait cessé de parler et l'interrogea du regard. Du sang sortait de ses yeux gonflés et bouffis. Il avait le teint d'un cadavre. Caroline eut un mouvement de recul et se sentit tomber dans un filet du Diable. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, les racines l'étouffaient et semblaient l'entraîner vers le fond. Et soudain, elle sentit son corps se déchirer, comme si elle avait raté son transplanage… Caroline se réveilla brusquement et jeta des regards affolés autour d'elle. La Taverne du Sanglier était presque déserte. Mais aucun signe de Bastien. Elle avait fait un cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar. Elle souffla pour calmer les battements vigoureux de son cœur et se cala dans sa chaise, vérifiant que rien n'avait changé autour d'elle et que le sorcier qui ressemblait mystérieusement à Dumbledore était toujours calmement accoudé derrière son comptoir.

Les heures passèrent très lentement. Elles étaient angoissantes et incertaines. Mais personne ne franchit la porte de la Taverne. Caroline finit même par somnoler à nouveau, après avoir bu un troisième verre d'Hydromel. Soudain, le tintement doux d'une cloche la tira de sa profonde léthargie. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis un autre, et sut immédiatement qu'elle espérait en vain. Passé minuit, il était évident que Bastien ne viendrait pas.

« Vous n'avez pas marre d'être soûle ? »

Elle ne daigna pas lui lancer un seul regard. Abattue et les yeux vitreux, elle évitait de lui laisser une chance en or de fouiller dans sa tête. Caroline se pinça les lèvres et réprima ses sanglots du mieux qu'elle put. Par Merlin, que faisait-elle ici, seule, à attendre dans la pénombre qu'un miracle se produise ?

« Bastien n'est pas venu. »

Il cessa de sourire et ôta toute trace de mépris de son visage blafard. Apparemment, Caroline n'avait pas tort de s'inquiéter. Mais Bastien était un célèbre joueur de Quidditch, quels intérêts les mangemorts auraient-ils à l'éliminer ? Absolument aucun.

« Vous n'avez pas de nouvelles ? »

Caroline secoua doucement la tête. Bastien n'était pas du genre à lui faire de faux plan. Elle toussa dans son écharpe, la poussière de la taverne lui rentrant sans cesse dans le nez, et se leva avec l'élégance d'un troll assommé. Rogue et elle retournèrent à Poudlard à pied, dans un silence de plomb. Caroline regardait la robe de son ancien professeur se soulever, s'abaisser, alors que ses pas décidés tranchaient dans la nuit paisible qui les enveloppait. Il avait toujours l'air si sûr de lui. Comme Remus, et comme Sirius. Caroline renifla l'odeur boisée apportée par le vent de la Forêt Interdite et tourna légèrement la tête vers Rogue.

« Antonin Dolohov, vous le connaissez n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne le vit pas sourciller une seule seconde. Il était toujours d'une impassibilité agaçante, autant pour elle que pour le restant des mortels. Pourtant, elle se sentait à l'aise auprès de lui. Elle ne le craignait absolument pas.

« Vous le connaissez forcément, vous étiez des leurs. »

Plus excédé qu'en colère, il hocha vivement la tête.

« Il veut me tuer ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Vous ne savez pas ? » s'impatienta Caroline. « Ne me faîtes pas croire que vous ne savez pas ! »

Caroline le défia avec plus de haine qu'elle n'en avait jamais eue à son égard. Elle se rappelait avec quel dédain il s'adressait à Sirius, les piques qu'il lui lançait, la façon dont il avait annoncé la maladie de Remus dans tout Poudlard. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, comme elle, mais il n'avait pas le droit de lui mentir sur un sujet aussi sensible.

« S'il désirait vous tuer, il l'aurait certainement déjà fait » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

Il ne lui disait pas du tout, elle le pressentait. Mais Caroline s'écarta de lui et retourna au Château de sa démarche chaloupée, en tentant d'installer le plus de distance possible entre eux. Il y avait des jours où sa vie au Château lui pesait énormément sur les épaules. Il y avait des jours où elle avait envie d'en finir. Il y avait des jours où elle perdait tout espoir.

.

Le premier week-end de Pré-au-Lard tomba durant la mi-octobre. Rien n'aurait pu entacher son bonheur. Elle marchait tranquillement jusqu'au village de Pré-au-Lard, un léger sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'elle s'imaginait serrer Remus dans ses bras et sentir son corps frémir contre le sien. Il l'avait informée qu'il serait présent aujourd'hui aux Trois-Balais deux semaines en arrière par l'intermédiaire de Rogue. Celui-ci avait eu beaucoup de peine à garder un visage totalement neutre lorsqu'il avait débité le message que lui avait fait passer Remus par le biais du professeur Dumbledore.

Arrivée à la hauteur des Trois-Balais, Caroline reconnut sans peine l'affreux Mondingus Fletcher.

« Vous ne perdez pas de temps, lui fit remarquer Caroline avec ironie, alors qu'il tentait de vendre une choppe en argent à un passant.

\- Ah mais Caroline, nom de nom, ça fait un bail ! s'exclama-t-il nerveusement en piétinant le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez Fletcher ?

\- Mais Caroline, mon activité est tout à fait légale… Tonks ! »

Il s'était détourné, visiblement soulagé de mettre un terme à la discussion. Caroline sentait que quelque chose clochait. Elle lorgna la choppe en argent un peu plus attentivement et resta interdite lorsqu'elle reconnut l'emblème de Sirius. Il avait été dépouillé square grimmaurd. Caroline eut soudain les jambes très cotonneuses et elle tourna machinalement la tête vers Tonks, qui marchait rapidement dans leur direction. Elle avait les cheveux ternes, un visage aussi émacié que celui de Remus et des habits tout aussi ternes que ses cheveux. Caroline se sentit encore plus mal.

« Salut Caroline » dit-elle sombrement. « Je suis contente de te voir, on ne voit pas beaucoup de visage familier ces temps. » Puis elle fixa sévèrement le receleur. « Mondingus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

\- Très bien, très bien, je m'en vais… »

Il disparut dans un « plop », mais Caroline se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas allé très loin. Elle sourit à Tonks, qui ne reflétait plus qu'une pâle image de goule desséchée. Elle faisait peur à voir. Si Caroline ne la connaissait pas, elle lui aurait lancé des gousses d'ail dessus.

« Tu veux aller boire un chocolat chaud au gingembre ? » demanda la professeure, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle refuserait. Remus l'attendait sûrement déjà à l'intérieur.

Tonks jeta quelques regards à la dérobée à l'intérieur du Trois-Balais et soudain, elle se raidit.

« Non merci, je vais y aller, j'ai du travail. Une autre fois. »

Elle était partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Caroline cligna des yeux, perplexe, puis guetta par la fenêtre pour apercevoir ce qui avait vraisemblablement dû déranger Tonks. Remus. Caroline crut s'évanouir sous le coup de la surprise. Il était là. Enfin. Oubliant totalement Tonks et ses états d'âmes tourmentés, Caroline passa le pas de porte des Trois-Balais, son petit cœur battant la chamade. Elle n'était pas revenue ici depuis longtemps. Elle se souvenait encore du jour où elle était tombée sur les genoux de Remus à cause de Bianca. Un moment très gênant qui la faisait aujourd'hui beaucoup rire. C'est fou comme le temps passait vite. Le pub était toujours animé par cette ambiance feutrée et chaleureuse propre à sa tenancière, Madame Rosemerta, qui faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour garder le moral malgré les temps sombres qu'ils vivaient.

Remus était attablée au fond du pub. Le cœur de Caroline fit un bond monstrueux dans sa poitrine. Elle était tellement contente de le voir, sain et sauf. Remus lui avait terriblement manqué. Elle s'approcha fébrilement de la table, Remus ne remarquant pas sa présence au vu de ses sourcils froncés et de ses yeux braqués sur la Gazette des Sorciers qu'il tenait entre ses mains pâles. Il avait légèrement laissé pousser sa barbe, ou ne l'avait pas rasée, ce qui lui donnait un charme fou. Caroline commanda un chocolat chaud au gingembre au comptoir, tentant de calmer ses ardeurs, puis se glissa dans le dos de Remus, lui volant une étreinte discrète. Elle le sentit se détendre immédiatement à son contact, ses épaules étant contractées et durs comme de la pierre.

Remus n'était toujours pas enclin à dévoiler au reste de la communauté magique leur relation. Si relation il y avait. Car pour l'instant, leurs interactions étaient plus amicales qu'autre chose. Cette étreinte aurait été cent fois plus torride s'il l'avait autorisé à lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

« Bonjour Caroline, dit-t-il en la regardant s'asseoir avec ce même air maussade qu'affichait Tonks, tout de même relevé d'un sourire faussement joyeux.

\- Ne fais pas semblant Remus, je sais ce qu'il se passe là-dehors » soupira Caroline.

Le sourire de Remus s'estompa et il dévoila à Caroline toute la peur qu'il ressentait. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue, un mélange de crainte et d'appréhension. Remus avait déjà vaincu cette angoisse une fois, il savait ce qui les attendait. Il lui sembla un instant plus fatigué et vieux que jamais. Ne prêtant aucun intérêt aux gens autour d'eux, Caroline se pencha sur la table et passa l'une de ses mains sur la joue de Remus. Aussi surprenant que soit son geste, Remus soupira et plaça sa propre main par-dessus celle de Caroline. Elle adorait quand il lâchait prise, quand ses mains masculines la touchaient.

« Tu ne m'as pas posé la question.

\- Je sais que c'est toi.

\- Caroline. »

Son ton autoritaire lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Remus ne rigolait pas avec les mesures de sécurité instaurées par le Ministère de la Magie. Il était facile de tromper les autres, mais Caroline doutait qu'un Mangemort se soit donné cette peine pour la duper, elle, le pauvre professeur d'études des Moldus.

« D'accord. Alors… où avons-nous fait l'amour pour la première fois ? » demanda-t-elle perfidement.

Remus lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle n'ait jamais vu sur son beau visage. Caroline balança légèrement la tête de droite à gauche, réfutant ce regard outrageant.

« C'est une vraie question. Seul le vrai Remus peut y répondre. »

Caroline sourit narquoisement et Remus capitula, détournant le regard ailleurs. Remarquant que quelques-uns de ses élèves étaient entrés dans le pub, elle retira machinalement sa main de la joue de Remus. Par pur hasard, ils s'assirent à la table d'à-côté. Caroline les soupçonnait de l'espionner en tout temps et toute heure de la journée.

« D'après ton silence et ton regard désapprobateur, je pense que tu es le vrai Remus, conclut Caroline d'un air nonchalant.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu Caroline.

\- La vie est un jeu Remus, et si tu y joues, forcément que tu vas perdre. »

Les chuchotements de ses élèves à la table d'à-côté la mirent terriblement mal à l'aise. Ils écoutaient leur conversation. Même Remus avait remarqué qu'ils la dévisageaient. Il détourna d'ailleurs la tête pour les saluer. C'était assez gênant. Caroline se pencha par-dessus la table, afin d'être sûre qu'ils n'entendraient pas la suite de leur discussion.

« Regarde, ils ont encore deux parchemins à me rendre et ils sont là à… pourquoi ils nous écoutent ?

\- Si je me rappelle bien, tu étais exactement comme eux, tu me suivais et tu voulais monopoliser mon attention, sourit Remus.

\- Pas du tout !

\- Tu es la seule élève que j'ai reçu autant de fois dans mon bureau, nota-t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi. »

Remus lui rendit son sourire, même si Caroline brillait une fois de plus par sa mauvaise foi. Ils étaient si proches qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser, là, devant tout le monde. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait toujours. Il ne savait pas très bien quoi. La gêne peut-être, ou le sentiment honteux d'avoir jeté son dévolu sur une jeune fille. Tout était assez confus dans sa tête. Et passer deux mois chez ses congénères n'avaient rien arrangé du tout.

« Mais moi je te rendais visite pour parfaire mes connaissances de défenses contre les forces du mal… eux, ils n'ont pas le goût du travail bien fait, se lamenta-t-elle en avalant une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

\- Parce que c'est ton cas ? »

Le sourire charmeur de Remus illumina le cœur de Caroline de bonheur. Ils continuèrent à murmurer, les élèves ne s'étant toujours pas lassé d'écouter leur discussion.

« Et vous, comment ça se passe avec l'Ordre ?

\- Mal… on ne sait plus qui sont nos vrais amis. On est tous dépassé par la situation. Chaque jour des gens disparaissent.

\- Remus, je… reste avec moi cette nuit. »

Sa requête n'était qu'un murmure, mais Remus l'avait entendue aussi distinctement que si elle avait crié dans le pub. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand ils furent interrompus par une voix embrumée par l'alcool.

« Caroline ! »

Le visage de la Serpentard se décomposa. Nom d'une grosse bouse de troll. Merlin devait vraiment la haïr.

« Mais dîtes-moi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous veniez ici aujourd'hui, vous aviez l'air très malade ce matin… »

Horace Slughorn était pire qu'une sangsue. Il dressait son gros ventre contre leur table, comme s'il voulait la dominer, son verre de rhum groseille à la main. Elle avait peur qu'il ne le renverse sur eux.

Caroline avait croisé Horace ce matin très tôt alors qu'elle se rendait dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il lui avait une nouvelle fois fait part d'une invitation pour le souper qu'il organisait le soir-même avec quelques privilégiés de son club. Caroline n'avait pas pu résister, elle avait fait semblant de vomir ses tripes sur le sol et de tousser, faisant reculer son collègue de quelques mètres. Elle avait eu l'air si convainquante qu'il lui avait chaudement recommandé d'aller se soigner à l'infirmerie.

« Je me sentais mieux après avoir mangé, j'étais peut-être juste un peu barbouillée, ria Caroline d'un air si faux que Remus haussa les sourcils.

\- Alors ça sera un plaisir de vous compter parmi nous ce soir !

\- Je suis occupée Horace » railla-t-elle aussi poliment qu'elle le pouvait.

Il grimaça légèrement en faisant un petit aller-retour furtif du regard entre elle et Remus. Caroline vit rouge.

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas inviter…

\- Nous avions d'autres projets, le coupa-t-elle aussitôt, craignant que Remus se sente mal à l'aise.

\- Mais je peux faire une exception » ajouta Horace comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. « Le professeur Rogue sera là lui-aussi ! Remus était un bon ami de Severus, je me trompe ? »

Il avait l'air si ravi et content de lui. Caroline se leva brusquement, menaçant de faire tomber le verre qui tenait en équilibre dans la main d'Horace.

« Remus ne veut pas venir à votre stu…

\- Nous viendrons, merci, intervint Remus à son tour, embarrassé.

\- Parfait, à la bonne heure ! » s'enthousiasma le professeur Slughorn.

Il profita que le groupe d'élèves de la table d'à-côté se levaient dans des éclats de voix bruyants pour disparaitre dans une traînée de paillettes vertes. Caroline n'avait même pas eu le temps de l'agresser ou de lui casser une jambe, pour éviter cette soirée de misère. Elle vrilla un regard courroucé sur Remus, qui ne souriait plus du tout. Était-il blessé par les propos d'Horace ou étais-ce autre chose ? Caroline tendit sa main mais il ne répondit pas à son élan d'affection. Il sombra dans le mutisme, et une heure durant, ils restèrent à se toiser tristement l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui dépose un baiser sur la joue et quitte les Trois-Balais, toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Caroline ne s'attarda pas. Remus devait être très éprouvé par les récents événements. Elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur de son silence. Il avait perdu tous ses meilleurs amis, il ne restait plus que lui, ici, et Caroline comprenait combien il devait être difficile pour Remus de revivre ce qu'il avait déjà vécu une vingtaine d'années plus tôt.

Sur le chemin, un cri de gorge attira son attention sur un petit groupe de personnes. Caroline accourra rapidement derrière Hagrid et vit aussitôt une élève allongée par terre. Son visage était déformé en une grimace effrayante, elle semblait pétrifiée, mais de terreur. Caroline se précipita à la suite d'Hagrid, reconnaissant aussitôt la marque d'un maléfice très puissant. D'un coup d'œil, elle intercepta Potter qui s'était penché pour ramasser quelque chose près de sa camarade.

« Non ! »

Potter se recula et elle s'empara elle-même du collier à l'aide de sa propre écharpe. Le bijou dégageait une aura très malfaisante, il n'était pas question que Potter y touche. Elle aurait encore des ennuis avec Dumbledore. Harry lui raconta qu'il avait déjà vu ce collier chez Barjow et Beurk, et son étiquette indiquait qu'il était ensorcelé. Caroline eut subitement la nausée. Elle se retourna vers Hagrid qui tenait entre ses bras massifs la fille, puis vers Hermione Granger qui tentait vainement de consoler son amie.

« Comment s'est-elle retrouvée en possession de ce collier ? » murmura Caroline, dont l'effroi déformait ses traits ronds.

Poudlard était un endroit sûr, le plus sûr qu'elle connaisse d'ailleurs, mais rien n'avait pu empêcher la jeune fille de se faire ensorceler. Dumbledore avait raison, même Harry n'était plus en sécurité à l'école.

« Elle voulait l'emporter à l'école, le donner à quelqu'un… »

Caroline écoutait distraitement les propos de l'amie qui sanglotait. Apparemment, le collier n'était pas destiné à cette Katie Bell. Caroline rentra en trombe au Château avec Harry et les autres, le collier enroulé dans l'écharpe. Elle était si angoissée d'avoir cet objet maléfique entre les mains qu'elle tremblait comme une bête apeurée. Elle entendait Ron et Harry parler dans son dos, mais empressée, Caroline ne prit pas le temps de les écouter et s'élança à la rencontre du professeur McGonagall, qui bravait la neige en face d'eux. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente de la voir.

« Caroline, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'exclama-t-elle en regardant le collier, son visage ridé anormalement grave.

La Serpentard souffla entre ses lèvres le mot _ensorcelé_ et Minerva comprit aussitôt de quoi il en retournait. Elle héla hâtivement Rusard, dont le regard dérangeant s'était posé sur Caroline et les Griffondor, impatient de leur faire subir un examen approfondi avec son capteur de dissimulation.

« Conduisez Caroline auprès de Severus immédiatement. Ne touchez surtout pas le collier » ajouta-t-elle sévèrement à leur adresse.

Caroline se mordit la lèvre d'agacement. Comme si elle allait le toucher ! Elle n'était pas si bête tout de même. Elle suivit machinalement Rusard dans le Château, et finalement, ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce sombre, où Rogue était en train de corriger des copies. Caroline lui jeta presque le collier dessus, heureuse de s'en débarrasser.

« A quoi vous jouer Miss Dorm ? » siffla-t-il en se levant et en observant le collier d'un œil soucieux.

Caroline reprenait son souffle difficilement. Elle était dépassée par les événements. A peine deux heures plus tôt, elle buvait un délicieux chocolat chaud avec Remus.

« Katie Bell a touché ce collier et elle se trouve maintenant à l'infirmerie. Nous pensons qu'il est ensorcelé, avec de la magie noire. »

La voix rauque de Caroline étonna Severus.

« Vous devriez aller reprendre vos esprits dehors » conseilla-t-il en lui tournant le dos et en commençant à examiner le collier.

Elle ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Caroline sortit de la salle de classe et fonça s'enfermer dans son bureau. Elle avait enfin pris conscience qu'ils étaient tous en danger. Et qu'un rien pourrait la tuer. Horace avait annulé sa réception et Caroline n'avait pas eu le loisir d'accueillir Remus dans ses quartiers. Le professeur Dumbledore était venu l'informer tard dans la soirée que Remus était retourné vivre parmi les loup-garou. Elle était blessée qu'il ne lui ait rien dit, qu'il soit parti et ne soit pas revenu lui dire au-revoir au Château. Mais peut-être cela aurait été trop dur pour lui. Caroline savait que Remus n'était pas enchanté par sa mission, qu'il est l'accomplissait que par loyauté envers Dumbledore. Elle espérait seulement qu'il lui renverrait des nouvelles rapidement.

.

Une semaine plus tard, Caroline s'était remise du choc et avait repris du poil de la bête. Remus lui avait envoyé une lettre pour s'excuser de son départ précipité et pour l'informer qu'ils se reverraient à Noël, chez les Weasley. Une nouvelle qui l'avait faite pleurer toute une nuit, mais qui le lendemain, lui avait redonné espoir.

Bastien ne l'avait pas recontactée, et les lettres qu'elle lui envoyait revenaient toujours deux jours plus tard, encore scellées. Elle s'inquiétait énormément, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle devait le chercher. Daryl avait promis à Bianca qu'il mènerait son enquête, ce qui n'empêchait pas Caroline de se ronger les sangs.

Elle parcourait aujourd'hui les allées d'un magasin Moldu de déguisements et de décorations d'Halloween avec un sourire béat plaqué au visage. Percy, qui avait accepté de l'accompagner à contrecœur, était affligé par tous ces bouts de plastiques qui n'avaient rien de plus excitant qu'une odeur infecte de produits chimiques. La jeune professeure était décidée à dénicher des perles rares pour la décoration de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait donné carte blanche.

« Tu gaspilles mon temps pour m'emmener dans un magasin de… »

Percy était si agacé qu'il n'acheva pas sa phrase et se cogna contre un costume d'araignée qui lui était malencontreusement tombé sur l'épaule. Caroline, elle, avait des milliers de paillettes dans les yeux.

« Tu ne fais pas correctement ton travail de toute façon » lança-t-elle distraitement en jetant des coups d'œil intéressés aux masques d'Halloween. « Tout le monde a besoin de s'amuser un peu, sinon on broierait du noir tout le temps. Organiser une petite fête d'Halloween après le banquet est quelque chose d'important Percy, surtout pour ces jeunes gens qui ne méritent pas d'avoir une enfance gâchée par tout ce qui se passe là-dehors.

\- Je ne fais pas mon travail correctement ? » s'irrita Percy, qui avait surpris le regard revêche de Caroline sur lui. « Et depuis quand te sens-tu responsable du bonheur de tous ces "babouins" ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Au lieu d'écouter ta famille et de convaincre le Ministre de la magie de son erreur, tu as joué l'égoïste et tu t'es brûlé les ailes ! Barty Croupton était ton patron et tu l'as laissé…

\- Facile à dire pour toi, tu es restée enfermée à faire comme si de rien n'était avec ce Sirius Black » s'emporta Percy. « C'est donc pour ça que tu t'occupes si bien des élèves ? Parce que tu as des remords ? Tu te penses peut-être coupable de la mort de Sirius, coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour le retenir en sécurité…

\- La ferme Percy.

\- Tu n'as aucune leçon de morale à me donner Caroline. »

L'ambiance était électrique. Caroline continua ses achats seule dans son coin, Percy préférant attendre à l'extérieur de la boutique. Décidément, ils ne s'entendraient jamais.

Un peu plus tard, en début de soirée, Caroline avait entraîné Percy dans un bar moldu, coquet et bien propre comme il les aimait. Elle l'avait nargué quand la serveuse, une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux très noirs, lui avait souri chaleureusement en prenant sa commande. Percy n'était pas très à l'aise avec la gente féminine, il était même très snob et avait tendance à ignorer la plupart des filles qui s'intéressaient un tant soit peu à lui. Caroline s'était toujours demandée quelle poudre hallucinogène devaient prendre ces filles pour qu'elles en arrivent à faire du rentre dedans à Percy. Encore, Remus n'avait peut-être pas la meilleure santé du monde sorcier, mais il avait un paquet de charme et était un parfait gentleman. Tandis que Percy avait seulement un affreux melon. Caroline sauta avidement sur sa bière une fois qu'ils furent servis. Percy renifla la sienne avec un profond dédain, mais accepta tout de même d'y goûter.

« Pénélope n'a jamais voulu me revoir, se plaignit misérablement Percy après avoir ingurgité plusieurs bières d'affilées.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnent, se moqua Caroline avec un sourire hypocrite.

\- Oh, je n'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes. »

Percy était agacé, mais l'alcool lui embrouillait l'esprit et il abandonna bien vite sa rancœur envers Caroline. Pénélope n'était qu'un souvenir après tout. C'était la seule fille qui avait été assez digne de lui jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il était tout à fait normal qu'il ressasse leur rupture. En boucle.

« Percy, tu me fais chier avec tes histoires » lui souffla Caroline avec mépris et amusement.

Elle aurait tout donner pour que Remus entre dans ce bar et l'emmène loin, très loin, dans une chambre au Chaudron Baveur s'il le fallait.

« Pénélope embrassait divinement bien… »

Caroline mima une envie subite d'aller vomir aux toilettes, mais bien vite, une image suggestive pénétra de force son esprit et elle se rappela ce baiser divin qu'elle avait échangé avec Sirius. L'alcool aidant, Caroline gloussa de bonheur, chose qui était totalement grotesque et dont elle se haïrait le lendemain.

« Sirius embrassait divinement bien aussi, chuchota-t-elle avec ce petit air rêveur qui lui seyait merveilleusement bien.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Parce que je le sais, c'est tout. Je l'ai deviné. Il ne faut pas être très imaginatif pour s'en convaincre, il est… »

Se rendant compte qu'elle s'enfonçait, Caroline se tut et but une gorgée de bière, l'air de rien. Des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas repensé à Sirius. Après sa mort, elle s'était efforcée de l'oublier, de faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, et aujourd'hui elle regrettait de l'avoir volontairement exclu de ses pensées. Elle ne faisait pas honneur à sa mort en l'ignorant.

« Il était très séduisant, conclut-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu l'as embrassé.

\- Non.

\- C'était une affirmation et non une question. Tu as embrassé Sirius Black. Tu t'es tapée le meilleur ami de ton cher Remus » débita Percy comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

Dans une situation similaire, avec un esprit totalement lucide, elle aurait totalement nié et l'aurait menacée de faire cramer ses cheveux en tire-bouchon. Mais en l'occurrence, elle ne chercha même pas à dissimuler la vérité.

« Je ne voulais pas.

\- Il ne t'a pas forcée à mon avis, rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

\- C'est tout comme ! Il se trimballait avec ce sourire… et ces tatouages… ces yeux gris qui me déshabillaient indécemment du regard… sa main sur…

\- Epargne-moi les détails, ça a le don de me dégouter, grimaça Percy.

\- Tu crois que ça ne me dégoûte pas quand tu parles de Pénélope ?

\- Pénélope n'est pas un prisonnier pouilleux accusé de meurtre.

\- Sirius n'était pas un meurtrier.

\- Ce n'était pas un saint non plus. »

Percy n'avait pas totalement tort, Sirius n'était pas un saint. Rien que la façon dont il la désirait le soir lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls montrait qu'il n'avait pas autant de scrupules à séduire une jeune femme, contrairement à son meilleur ami. Fort de la soirée étrange qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, Caroline rentra à Pré-au-Lard en transplanant. Avec chance, elle atterrit en un seul morceau juste devant les Trois-Balais. Elle s'encouble dans un tas de neige et s'écrasa la tête la première dans le sol. Elle en ria pendant plusieurs minutes, incapable de se relever, et finalement, une main ferme lui empoigna le coin de sa veste et la releva abruptement. Caroline déglutit lorsqu'elle croisa le regard sombre de Rogue. Que faisait-il à une heure si tardive à Pré-au-Lard ? Et Merlin, était-il obligé de la serrer si fort ?

« Vous êtes très imprudente Miss Dorm. Je suis sûr que Lupin sera ravi d'apprendre que vous vous baladez ivre n'importe où, à découvert, et sans la moindre protection.

\- Ne me parlez pas de Remus. »

Caroline détestait la façon désobligeante avec laquelle il prononçait le nom de Remus. Elle avait envie de lui faire bouffer ses chaussures.

« Bien que j'en sois le premier affligé, je crois que c'est nécessaire pour vous faire remarquer à quel point vous vous comportez stupidement. »

Caroline ravala ses pulsions haineuses et se dégagea violemment de Severus.

« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires.

\- Si on retrouve votre cadavre dans un ruelle malfamée du Chemin de Traverse, et que le professeur Dumbledore me tombe dessus pour vous avoir laissé agir comme une petite idiote, j'estime qu'il s'agit de mes affaires » siffla-t-il doucereusement.

Il lui empoigna si fortement le bras que Caroline eut mal. Il la ramena de force au Château, la traînant à sa suite dans la nuit noire. La suite fut un peu plus floue pour Caroline, qui ne se rappelait plus grand chose de sa soirée. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'elle ne retournerait jamais boire des bières avec Percy dans un bar Moldu.

.

Le banquet commençait dans moins d'une heure. Filius était intrigué par la décoration qu'avait installé Caroline. Elle s'était enfermée dans la Grande Salle depuis trois heure déjà. Il poussa discrètement les portes, et s'engouffra discrètement à l'intérieur, surprenant la jeune femme debout sur un tabouret au milieu de la salle. Elle semblait admirer son œuvre.

« Ah, professeur Flitwick ! Que pensez-vous de mes décorations ? J'ai été au magasin Moldus cette année, avec Percy Weasley et j'ai ramené quelque trucs sympas… bien sûr j'ai gardé la décoration du Château aussi. »

Le professeur Flitwick lorgna un masque en plasique représentant un visage blanc étiré en longueur, accroché non loin de lui. Ghost face. Caroline suivit le tracé de son regard et explosa de joie.

« Il vous intrigue ? C'est un masque que les enfants Moldus adorent porter pour Halloween ! Un célèbre tueur…

\- Très impressionnant Caroline » sourit-il pour faire plaisir à sa collègue. « Mais je me demande si c'est le bon moment d'accrocher tous ces masques, et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il expressément en pointant des cadavres attachés au bout de cordes tâchées de faux sang.

\- Ah ça ! Ça fait fureur chez les Moldus !

\- Il faut que vous décrochiez cela tout de suite miss Dorm, les élèves n'ont pas envie de voir des cadavres et des masques répugnants !

\- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné carte blanche !

\- Miss Dorm, puis-je savoir qui a saccagé cette Grande Salle ? » souffla une voix doucereuse derrière son dos.

Caroline se retourna, rayonnante de bonheur. Severus était entré à son tour dans la Grande Salle. Il semblait scruter la salle d'un œil affligé.

« Ah vous aimez professeur Rogue, ravie de l'entendre ! »

Il se tourna vers le professeur Flitwick sans même la regarder.

« Professeur, pourriez-vous arranger la décoration avant qu'un élève ne voie ces horreurs ? »

Rogue empoigna le bras de Caroline et la conduisit à l'écart malgré ses protestations. En réalité, il la séquestra dans son bureau le temps que Filius remplace entièrement la décoration. Rogue ne la libéra que lorsque l'intégralité des élèves eurent pénétré dans la Grande Salle, émerveillés comme toujours par la décoration vieillotte du Château. Caroline fut d'une humeur exécrable toute la soirée, et pendant le diner, elle foudroya son ancien Directeur de maison si férocement que personne autour d'eux n'osaient ouvrir la bouche. Pas même Horace.

.

Caroline se sentit vaseuse alors qu'elle approchait du Terrier d'un pas incroyablement lent et traînant. C'était la vieille de Noël. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient déserté l'école. Caroline avait attendu longtemps avant d'enfiler sa veste, son écharpe et de transplaner au Terrier. Elle avait acheté une vieille bougie à la prune à Molly, un merveilleux parapluie à Arthur et une chemise noire très élégante à Remus. Tout était emballé sommairement dans du papier coloré et coincé sous ses bras.

Caroline n'avait toujours rien reçu de la part de Bastien. Daryl avait fait des recherches, mais apparemment, Bastien était introuvable. Ses parents avaient disparu de leur domicile et tout portait à croire qu'ils avaient été enlevés. Elle était terriblement inquiète. Bianca n'était revenue à Pré-au-Lard qu'en de rares occasions, et elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à accorder à Caroline, si bien que la Serpentard passait la majeur partie de ses week-end à broyer du noir. Seul Daryl était venu boire un thé noir épicé plusieurs fois avec elle aux Trois-Balais. Elle appréciait de plus en plus sa présence, comme si toutes ces années avaient fini par panser ¨ leurs profonds différents. C'était plaisant et réconfortant. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir compter sur lui et ses longs cheveux blonds de baroudeur.

Caroline se stoppa sur le pas de porte du Terrier. Avait-elle le courage de braver cette soirée et la suivante ? Bianca et Daryl étaient certainement déjà là-dedans, avec toute la famille Weasley. C'était la seule bonne nouvelle dans toute cette histoire. Caroline soupira un bon gros coup, puis toqua à la porte d'entrée. Le sourire rassuré de Molly surgit brusquement par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Caroline ! Enfin ! Tu as trois heures de retard, nous étions inquiets ! »

Seulement trois heures ? Ni une ni deux, elle la tira à l'intérieur par l'épaule et lui ôta sa cape, sa veste et son écharpe d'un coup de baguette. Caroline sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé à personne.

« Bill, enchanté.

\- Encore un frère » constata platement Caroline. « Pourquoi Percy est-il le seul à avoir une tête-à-claque… je veux dire être un parfait génie ! »

Molly avait perdu son sourire l'espace d'un instant. Caroline n'avait pas le cœur à démonter Percy maintenant. Elle dévisagea Bill qui lui en revanche, avait apprécié sa plaisanterie. Qu'il était charmant. Il avait un look très différent des ses frères et sœurs. Caroline l'imaginait volontiers travailler au Crado's.

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi » déclara une voix déterminée dans le dos de Bill.

Caroline contempla la fille blonde, droite et fière, qui avait serré sa main et la secouait vivement. Tout le corps de la Serpentard se faisait balloter avec force. Elle était très belle, d'une beauté pure et insaisissable.

« Fleur, dit-elle avec aplomb.

\- Euh Caroline. »

La Serpentard abrégea leur poignée de main musclée et regarda dans le fond de la pièce, espérant y voir Remus, mais non, il n'y avait que les enfants Weasley, Harry Potter et Bianca. Elle salua son amie d'une petit signe de main. Caroline ignora ensuite Fleur lorsqu'elle lui proposa de prendre place à table à côté d'elle et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour parler à Molly seule à seule.

« Où est Remus ? » Le ton de sa voix trahissait son inquiètude. « Il m'a dit qu'il serait là ce soir.

\- Il va arriver ne t'inquiète pas Caroline » rétorqua Molly d'une voix sèche.

Caroline fut très surprise par son hostilité soudaine. Elle était passée d'un sourire sincère à une moue très contrariée.

« Il y a un problème avec Remus ?

\- Oh oui, il y a toujours des problèmes avec Remus. »

Molly était soudainement d'une humeur si exécrable que Caroline n'osa pas approfondir le sujet. Mais elle n'avait pas tort, il y avait toujours des problèmes avec Remus. Elle rejoignit hâtivement Bianca, qui était en grande conversation avec les jumeaux Weasley sur les objets en toc que vendaient des receleurs à des sorciers trop crédules. Caroline leur fit un vague sourire avant de s'enfoncer dans un fauteuil et de fixer tout le monde d'un regard désabusé. Mais où était passé Daryl ? Peut-être avait-il préféré passer les fêtes avec ses parents.

Soudain, l'objet de toutes ses pensées apparut dans le cadre de la porte d'entrée. Caroline bondit de son siège et vint l'accueillir aux côtés de Molly, un énorme sourire au visage.

« Ah enfin là » déclara Mrs Weasley avec une voix toujours aussi sèche.

Remus parut mal à l'aise, son étreinte fut des plus glaciales avec la mère de Percy. Et Caroline fut encore plus contrariée lorsqu'il la salua d'une simple poignée de main. Avait-elle la tête de Sirius ou de James Potter ? Elle n'était pas une vulgaire connaissance, nom d'une bouse de dragon, elle était sa fiancée ! – Caroline extrapolait légèrement. Boudeuse, elle lui tourna le dos et aida Molly à préparer le repas. Elle sentait que Remus voulait s'excuser en tentant de l'enlacer amicalement par derrière, mais Caroline faisait exprès de remuer les épaules pour le repousser discrètement.

« Je peux vous aider Molly ? demanda poliment Remus.

\- Non, ça ira » dit-elle en le chassant de la main.

La douceur de Remus faisait fondre Caroline comme neige au soleil, mais pas Molly de toute évidence. L'air pataud, Remus jeta des regards embarrassés de tous les côtés, et finalement, il partit s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce après avoir salué Harry et ses amis. Il lui faisait soudainement si mal au cœur. Caroline voulut le serrer dans ses bras, s'asseoir sur ses genoux et discuter avec lui, mais c'était sans doute une mauvaise idée. Remus serait encore plus embarrassé et mal à l'aise que jamais.

« Et Tonks, elle vient ? »

Caroline se réjouissait de la revoir, elle et sa tête de cadavre. Tonks était une personne difficilement méprisable, bien qu'elle courrait après Remus et qu'elle avait précipité leur éloignement cette année.

« Elle ne voulait pas venir manger.

\- Ah elle va manger avec sa famille ? demanda Caroline en épluchant les carottes.

\- Non, je crois qu'elle est toute seule cette année pour les fêtes. »

Son regard glacial percuta Remus de plein fouet et Caroline comprit que Molly avait un gros problème avec Remus, non pas à cause d'un quelque conque désaccord, mais _à cause de Tonks_. Cette affaire ne lui plaisait pas. Même pas du tout. Une colère sourdre lui grilla le cœur.

« C'est quoi cette histoire Remus ? » s'énerva Caroline, en le rejoignant aussitôt et en pointant un doigt dans son torse.

Elle n'avait rien à faire d'être entourée de toute la famille Weasley. Remus lui intimait de se taire avec un regard insistant. Sa familiarité avait étonné la plupart des gens présents, si bien que Remus garda le silence, jusqu'à ce que Potter intervienne :

« D'ailleurs, j'ai une question à propos des Patronus. D'après Rogue, le Patronus de Tonks a changé, c'était un animal avec quatre grandes pattes et…

\- Arthur !

\- Remus ! »

Caroline et Molly avaient hurlé simultanément. La Serpentard fusillait Remus du regard tandis que Molly alla ouvrir la porte prestement. Le Ministre de la Magie entra en compagnie de Percy, tous deux habillés de beaux costumes sombres. Caroline déroba son regard à celui de Remus pour dévisager Percy. Le jeune homme la regardait elle-aussi. Elle esquissa un sourire qu'il ne lui rendit pas. Il ne fallait pas trop rêver.

« Remus ! » hurla Caroline à nouveau, lorsqu'elle eut marre de fixer Percy. « Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'un choc émotionnel a conduit Tonks à avoir le même Patronus que le tien ! » cria-t-elle alors qu'il était justement en train de l'expliquer à Potter.

Remus était très gêné et c'était peu dire comparé à tous les Weasley qui les regardait avec une profonde incrédulité.

« Même moi je n'ai pas un loup-garou comme Patronus, tu te fiches de qui !

\- Tu ne sais pas à quoi ressemble ton Patronus, tu n'as jamais réussi à lancer le sortilège correctement, la contra Remus avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

\- Insinues-tu que je suis nulle ? Dois-je te rappeler qui est le professeur incompétent qui aurait dû me l'apprendre convenablement ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? » intervint Fleur avec son horrible accent. « Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire que tu n'aies pas le même Patronus ? »

Caroline se calma aussitôt. Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'emporter de la sorte. Elle se pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux sur Fleur. Elle aurait pu inventer une excuse, n'importe quoi, tout aurait été mieux que ce silence évocateur. Les mots ne franchissaient plus ses lèvres, elle était incapable de formuler un mensonge convaincant. Comme si elle en avait marre de mentir et qu'il était temps que tout le monde sache enfin la vérité.

« Elle est jalouse, plaisanta Georges avec un sourire taquin.

\- Elle aime notre cher Remus depuis des années », renchérit Fred, fidèle à son jumeau.

Ils se tapèrent dans le main, fiers de leur petit coup d'éclat. Alors ils lui avaient réellement offert cette cape louche en pensant qu'elle l'enfilerait pour Remus.

« N'importe quoi » se défendit maladroitement Caroline, alors que Remus avait baissé la tête de dépit. « Vous… »

Le regard sévère de Molly les fit taire tous les trois. La procession était sur le point de commencer. Le Ministre de la Magie invita, comme par hasard, Harry à sortir cinq minutes. Percy s'avança dans la pièce et posa une main sur l'épaule de Caroline. Ce geste la surprit énormément.

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'assumer Caroline » lui dit-il doucement à l'oreille.

Elle était tétanisée. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, le monde s'était figé autour d'elle. Se retrouver devant le fait accompli la paralysait totalement. Fuir, il fallait qu'elle fuie, qu'elle quitte cette maison…

« Il ne s'est rien passé avec Tonks, Molly » intervint Remus calmement, « non pas parce que je refuse de l'aimer, mais parce que j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre. »

Molly était totalement effarée. Elle avait immédiatement compris qui était la personne en question. Arthur gardait le silence, jonglant son regard impénétrable entre Caroline et Remus. Personne ne parlait, ni murmurait. Le silence avait quelque chose de très pesant.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as…

\- Molly », déclara doucement Arthur pour la calmer.

\- … osé toucher cette enfant ?

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant, s'offusqua Caroline.

\- Mais tu l'étais à Poudlard, la coupa durement Percy, s'attirant les foudres de Ginny, Fred et Georges, tous trois du côté de Remus.

\- Je ne crois pas que cette conversation vous concerne » s'irrita-t-elle. « Je m'en vais. »

\- Jeune fille, tu ne passeras pas le pas de cette porte ! » s'emporta Molly. « J'ai promis à ton père de veiller sur toi et je refuse que tu quittes ce toit maintenant ! »

Mrs Weasley fit volteface, telle une vraie furie.

« Et toi, Remus, comment as-tu osé poser la main sur ton élève ?

\- Il ne s'est rien passé lorsque j'étais son professeur » se défendit Remus avec cette aisance qui avait fait fondre Caroline. « Et Caroline est assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions Molly.

\- C'est une enfant !

\- Je crois plutôt que ce qui te dérange, c'est que je lui impose qui je suis » s'agaça Remus. « Elle n'est pas Tonks et tu as peur qu'elle soit trop fragile pour endurer la vie aux côtés d'un Loup-garou.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! » Molly posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Franchement, même Sirius n'aurait pas agi aussi égoïstement ! Remus, j'espère pour toi qu'elle ne s'est sentie obligée à rien ! »

Caroline éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda glacialement Molly.

\- Remus m'a repoussé pendant presque deux ans, Molly, je ne crois pas appeler ça de l'égoïsme. Et si quelqu'un a été obligé ici, c'est bien lui.

\- Et tout le monde sait que Sirius n'a pas été franchement innocent avec toi » rajouta Percy le plus naturellement du monde.

Le visage de Caroline devint livide. Quel abruti !

« Tais-toi crétin, raya Caroline tout bas, paniquée.

\- De quoi parles-tu Percy ? s'enquit Remus, d'une voix troublée.

\- Je crois qu'il est préférable que ce soit Caroline qui s'explique. »

Percy donna un coup d'épaule à Caroline, qui était totalement tétanisée. Cet abruti avait tout gâché. Elle voulait le broyer en petits morceaux, le donner à manger à des trolls et brûler ses affaires dans une bouse de vache.

« Il vaudrait mieux que nous allions dehors » articula difficilement Caroline.

Elle avait capitulé et sans l'ombre d'un sourire, elle emmena Remus à l'extérieur du Terrier. Une fois dehors, ils se dévisagèrent dans les blancs des yeux un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Caroline se décide enfin à avouer son écart.

« Je… Sirius et moi on s'est… embrassé. »

Remus était impassible. Ses yeux caramel étaient fixés sur Caroline, ses mains rangées dans ses poches, et rien ne prédisait d'une quelconque réaction démesurée.

« Il ne savait pas encore pour nous et j'ai tenté de le repousser mais… tu étais tout le temps absent, à me repousser, tu crois que c'était facile pour moi ? Tu m'ignorais comme une vieille chaussette puante ! Et tu as embrassé Tonks, qui est encore aujourd'hui éperdument amoureuse de toi !

\- Sirius est mon meilleur ami. »

Une seule phrase. Si vraie. Et terrible à la fois. Il avait totalement raison. Avoir embrassé Sirius était si vil qu'elle s'étonnait de ne l'avoir fait que par pur désir. Et non pour se venger. Mais ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure façon de prouver à Remus que ce n'était qu'un incident isolé.

« Sirius était surtout enfermé dans cette maison avec moi pour seule compagnie, forcément que des liens se tissent. Crois-moi que je l'ai repoussé du mieux que j'ai pu. Et si tu avais accepté que nous parlions de nous, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé.

\- Je dois m'estimer chanceux que tu ne l'aies qu'embrasser, c'est ça ? »

Son ton était beaucoup plus agressif qu'à l'accoutumée. Caroline fut bouche bée. Elle l'avait blessé. Elle le voyait clairement dans le reflet de ses yeux brillants. _Remus était blessé_. Il baissait les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. Pour éviter de pleurer. Caroline avait le cœur si comprimé dans sa poitrine à l'idée de lui avoir fait autant de peine.

« Oh, je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de mauvaise foi, ricana tristement Caroline dans l'espoir vain de calmer leur dispute.

\- Et je ne savais pas que c'était si dur pour toi de ne pas coucher avec Sirius. Tu es comme toutes les autres au final. »

Elle crut que sa vie allait s'arrêter maintenant. Qu'elle tomberait à terre, se fendre ait le crâne et rejoignerait Elsa parmi les étoiles. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La douleur lui rappela qu'elle était toujours là, et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être soulagée de ce poids. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il lui pardonne. Caroline voulut le retenir mais Remus l'en dissuada d'un regard prondément trahi. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie d'elle-même. Et c'était entièrement sa faute. Quand Remus fut loin, Caroline s'effondra sur le sol et pleura à chaudes larmes, son visage plongé dans ses mains tremblantes. Elle avait si mal. Une main ferme l'empoignât alors par l'épaule.

« Je l'ai fait pour te rendre service, tu n'aurais jamais osé en parler à Remus sans moi. »

Si Percy n'avait pas été en compagnie du Ministre de la Magie, elle l'aurait trainé dans la boue et hurler toutes les insultes qui lui passeraient par le tête. Mais à la place, elle releva son visage ruisselant de larmes et murmura faiblement :

« Je te déteste Percy… »

* * *

Honnêtement, je ne pouvais plus voir ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé et ce que vous avez moins aimé, et encore désolée pour l'attente, des bouts se rajoutaient à chaque fois, c'était interminable... merci bcp à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et à bientôt ! :D


End file.
